Aesragen
by Maczin02
Summary: La fuite. La seule solution que Marc pouvait entrevoir à ce moment, et à laquelle il n'eut pas tellement le temps d'y réfléchir. Sauf que les conséquences de cette décision prise précipitamment seront surprenantes pour ce jeune garçon encore immature. Ce sera une nouvelle décision de savoir que faire de ce qui s'ouvre sur son chemin (lemon/yaoi).
1. Ceux qui ne m'auront pas

**Ceux qui ne m'auront pas**

-L'empire d'Angkor aurait été construit au IXe siècle, cependant, d'après les archéologues, ces ruines ne seraient que la partie monumentale connue de vestiges datant de l'âge de bronze, révélée par la nécropole de Koh Ta Méas, datant de 1800 avant notre ère au plus tôt, déclama la professeur d'histoire du ton automatique de quelqu'un récitant une leçon apprise par coeur.

Voyant une main se lever, elle s'interrompit, continuant néanmoins à marcher sur la voie pavée menant au premier temple, dont les murs ornés de statues à demi-détruites représentait d'antiques visages de Bouddha.

-Oui, Victoire ?

-Pourquoi ne pas demander au proviseur comment c'était ? Il devait y être, non ?

Un ricanement narquois passa dans les rangs des enfants d'une douzaine d'années, enflant jusqu'à devenir un fou rire général, la maîtresse tentant péniblement de faire revenir le calme. Entourée de deux autres filles (l'une d'un blond platine, l'autre rousse écarlate), réputées pour être ses bras droits, la dénommée Victoire, une brune très grande à la peau caramel, lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à travers la foule. Tressaillant brutalement en s'en apercevant, sa cible détourna hâtivement le regard, se concentrant intensément sur les bas-reliefs des colonnes entourant la route sur laquelle la classe de 5e s'engageait bruyamment. Petit pour son âge, mince, la peau pâle, ses cheveux étaient d'un châtain sirop d'érable épais, lui tombant sur la nuque. Ses yeux d'un bleu délavé mangeait un peu son visage rond, aux pommettes saillantes. Tout au fond du groupe,il se faisait le plus discret possible pour ne pas être remarqué. Nerveux, il enfonça ses mains moites dans les poches de son short kaki, puis s'en servit pour renouer les lacets de ses chaussures de montagnes en cuir craquelé, avant de tirer sur les cordons de la capuche de son T-shirt bleu foncé. Finalement, après avoir remis une énième fois en place sa casquette, il déboucha sa gourde, buvant l'eau réchauffée avec empressement artificiel.

_Si tu nous ramènes pas cent balles une fois la visite terminée, tu le regretteras, fais-nous confiance._

Sentant ses yeux le piquer, Marc les baissa, fixant résolument le sol. Ses mains refusant de rester tranquilles plus de quelques secondes, elles effleurèrent ses côtes, là où se cachaient plusieurs bleus virant au jaune pour certains. L'infirmière scolaire n'avait pas émis de commentaires suite à son excuse d'être tombé dans les escaliers, se contentant de lui donner du Doliprane avec les recommandations d'usage.

N'écoutant plus les explications de la maîtresse, il observa avec mélancolie les alentours. La sortie scolaire était le résultat de trois années de demande répétées de la part de madame Pinchot, passionnée de temples et reliefs en tout genre. Angkor était à ses yeux le Grâal de l'histoire, et l'indiscipline de ses élèves la rendait irritable, loin de se trouver disposée à se laisser gâcher une visite d'une portion de la Voie Royale, avec à la clé des dizaines de ruines templières se dressant de part et d'autres des pavés fraîchement refaits. Arrivée au Cambodge une semaine auparavant, la randonnée avait déjà été retardée de quatre jours, le guide s'étant défaussé au dernier moment. En trouver un autre avait été difficile, et encore, de par leur statut de touristes, le maître d'hôtel s'était démené pour répondre aux exigences de Pinchot. Aussi, si Marc aimait en temps normal passionnément l'histoire, le discours à la fois débité et partial de la quinquagénaire ne lui permettait pas de s'évader en pensée, au-delà de cette chaleur écrasante, près des anciens habitants de ces peuples qui autrefois s'appropriaient les lieux, des siècles plus tôt. Faisaient-ils des sacrifices ? Habitaient-ils toute l'année ici ? Ayant lu un peu, Marc savait qu'ils étaient assez petits, mais ayant développés une immunité spécifique face à la malaria.

Incapable de se concentrer, l'envie de se trouver très loin monta en lui devant les étendues verdoyantes s'étendant aussi loin que portait que le regard, d'abord sous la forme de rares arbres s'élevant gracieusement vers le ciel, puis de plus en plus nombreux, jusqu'à former une épaisse couverture de verdure que les yeux ne pouvaient percer.

_T'as pas intérêt à cafter, sinon on s__era obligées d'en parler__ à ta petite sœur. Tu veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, pas vrai ?_

Il avait pensé à tout avouer au CPE, voir au proviseur. Mais avec ce qui s'était passé la semaine précédant le départ…Si seulement il avait des ailes, songea le garçon, il s'en irait bien loin, pourquoi pas jusqu'à la Lune ? Il n'y avait personne là-haut. Qu'est-ce que ça devait être paisible !

Quelqu'un tira sur sa manche d'un coup sec. Se retournant, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand il vit les boucles blond platine et les yeux d'un vert éclatant de son interlocutrice. Marie, l'une des « fidèles » de Victoire. Déglutissant péniblement, il ne réussit pas à articuler le moindre son.

-N'oublies pas, murmura la jeune fille. Après la visite, dans les toilettes pour dames.

Sur ce, elle fendit les rangs des élèves comme si de rien n'était, venant se replacer avec un naturel hallucinant près de son amie, lui adressant un hochement de tête affirmatif. Le sang de Marc se glaça, la peur faisant battre le sang à ses tempes douloureusement. De nouveau, il dut fermer violemment les paupières pour empêcher sa vue de se brouiller. Devant accélérer pour rattraper les autres (il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se faire remarquer par la maîtresse en prime), il s'abîma dans la contemplation du paysage si libre, si beau. Il ignorait ce que Victoire avait décidé de lui faire s'il ne ramenait pas l'argent, mais une chose était certaine : il n'avait pas la somme. Forcé par deux fois déjà de piocher dans le porte-monnaie de sa mère, celle-ci avait bien remarqué que son argent disparaissait un peu trop rapidement. Les interrogatoires ne donnant aucun résultat, elle finit par cacher son sac à main. Où, Marc n'en avait aucune idée. Au début, il s'en trouvait soulagé : il ne pouvait plus céder aux caprices des trois filles de sa classe par une force indépendante de sa volonté. Elles comprendraient qu'il n'était plus un aussi bon citron à presser que celui des trois années passées, donc iraient voir ailleurs s'il y était. Sauf qu'elles ne l'avaient pas cru une seule seconde. En guise de punition, elles lui avait déclaré que personne ne se moquait impunément d'elles, exigeant ces fameux cent euros, s'il ne voulait pas que sa petite sœur subisse des représailles à leur retour de voyage. Il avait beau crier à toutes forces qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, qu'il disait la vérité, cela n'avait rien changé. Et plus la date butoir approchait, plus la peur se muait en terreur devant les menaces. Il avait cherché en vain une solution, mais sa tête restait vide avec un acharnement qu'en d'autres circonstances il aurait qualifié d'admirable.

Revenant au groupe, il vit que plusieurs mètres les séparaient, sans que personne ne lui accorde aucune attention. Invisible, en dehors des trois pestes qui le poursuivait inlassablement. Disparaître, si seulement…

Sursautant, sa tête tourna si vite vers la forêt avoisinante que son cou en craqua. Au-delà de la lisière, la végétation était si dense que personne ne pouvait voir au travers…

D'après le guide, quelques kilomètres au Sud, la zone boisée était bien moins fréquentée, s'apparentant plus à de la jungle…

Il avait assez d'eau dans sa gourde pour tenir quelques jours en se rationnant…Et s'il longeait la route touristique, en parallèle, il pourrait peut-être rejoindre par ses propres moyens l'hôtel. Entouré d'adultes, probablement étroitement surveillé, personne ne pourrait vraiment l'approcher, au moins le temps du séjour.

Un dernier regard en direction du groupe scolaire. Celui-ci continuait à s'éloigner sans lui, toujours sans lui porter quelconque intérêt.

Il prit sa décision en une fraction de seconde.

Réajustant son sac à dos, le nouant de façon à limiter son rebondissement, il s'élança, fixant avec un espoir qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années le vert de la végétation. Il n'était pas le meilleur à la course, d'accord, mais avec la pétoche qui lui nouait les entrailles, il avait largement de quoi s'envoler !

Il parcourut une dizaine de mètres avant d'entendre une exclamation surprise dans son dos. Loin de ralentir, il poussa plus encore sur ses jambes. Il lui restait encore quelques jets de pierres à parcourir avant de se trouver dans une sécurité relative.

Un bruit de cavalcade derrière lui le poussa à jeter un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Le guide, un solide gaillard, s'étant lancé à sa suite, gagnant rapidement du terrain grâce à ses longues enjambées souples. Marc paniqua de nouveau, accélérant aussi fort que son corps maigrelet lui permettait, tentant d'ignorer les tremblements du sol au passage de l'homme. D'autres élèves avaient suivi le mouvement, mais la majorité restait sur la pierre sécuritaire, criant des encouragements au guide, ou riant de voir l'un de leur camarade se débiner, surtout celui-là. Personne ne croyait aux chances du garçon, et à la réflexion, lui non plus n'aurait pas parié sur ses performances.

Comment réussit-il à atteindre les premiers arbres avant le guide, il ne le sut jamais, mais ce n'était qu'un détail vaguement enregistré par son cerveau sérieusement en manque d'oxygène. L'impression de voler pour de vrai le grisa. Il ne courait plus, il frôlait à peine le sol. Il avait d'abord craint de s'effondrer, puis s'était étonné d'être encore debout après plusieurs minutes de course effrénée. Il courait comme si une force au fond de lui ignorait sa fatigue, le poussant toujours en avant, comme s'il pouvait courir éternellement.

Mais cet état de grâce ne dura pas. Alors que les bruits de l'homme s'étaient depuis longtemps éteints sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, son souffle devint rauque, la sueur coulant le long de sa nuque et de son visage. Il n'en pouvait plus. La fatigue chauffait ses muscles à blanc, sa gorge, ses poumons étaient en feu, ses yeux rougis par la poussière soulevée. Quelques minutes de plus à ce rythme, et il ne savait s'il serait capable de se relever.

Cependant, il n'eut pas à s'en soucier très longtemps.

Sautant un tronc d'arbre en travers de son chemin, il lui manqua quelques centimètres pour atteindre le sol de l'autre côté. Trébuchant sur la mousse humide, son pied glissa sans qu'il ne puisse se rattraper. Son corps suivit, plongeant comme au ralenti vers la pente recouverte de feuilles gluantes qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. La dévalant à une vitesse exponentielle, il ne réalisa pleinement sa situation qu'en voyant le paysage défiler tout autour de lui tel un praxinoscope infernal.

Un choc soudain lui coupa le souffle, des petits points dansant devant ses yeux, avant de voir le monde sombrer dans le noir.

µµµ

Lors de son premier réveil, il crut n'avoir que somnolé quelques minutes, confusément, ne réalisant pas immédiatement avoir les yeux fermés. Il sentit toujours l'odeur de mucus et de feuilles mortes de la forêt – ou était-ce la jungle ? Il aurait été incapable de le dire – cambodgienne. Néanmoins, sous son corps allongé sur le flanc, il ne sentait plus l'humidité transpercer aussi facilement ses vêtements. Quoique, à la réflexion, il devait avoir un peu froid quand même. Ses muscles endoloris le mettait au supplice, respirer était presque pénible, sans parler de sa tête le lançant désagréablement. Parvenant à remuer les doigts, une sorte de tissu crissa sous son geste.

Définitivement, il n'était plus vautré parmi les diverses variétés botaniques odorantes tapissant la forêt.

A travers un brouillard ouaté, le jeune garçon distingua quelques fragments de voix. Cela le rassura un peu de ne pas reconnaître celle de la maîtresse, voir celle de Victoire.

-Faut bien en faire quelque chose !

Cette voix-là était rauque, profonde, indéniablement masculine.

-Les gosses, c'est comme les clebs, vaut mieux leur mettre une laisse et un collier, sinon ça n'arrête pas de se paumer.

Féminine, quoique légèrement éraillée.

-Hors de question de le garder ! Déjà, s'il est recherché, va falloir se casser vite fait. C'est une source de problèmes en vue.

Marc grimaça. Encore une intonation masculine, mais plus aiguë, tranchante, qui n'arrangeait pas son mal de crâne.

-On ne va quand même pas l'abandonner en pleine jungle ?!

-Tu veux parier ?

Non, Marc ne voulait pas parier, il voulait juste dormir encore un peu.

µµµ

Le deuxième réveil fut beaucoup plus lucide. L'impression de nager dans une boue insondable s'était un peu éloignée, et sa tête ne produisait plus qu'une légère pulsation tout à fait supportable. Cela faisait des semaines que Marc n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, ni aussi longtemps. S'assommer avait parfois du bon en fait. Il se sentait presque reposé, aussi n'eut-il cette fois aucune hésitation à ouvrir les yeux.

Il resta un moment immobile, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas.

Cette fois couché sur le dos, en travers de simples couvertures empilées pour former une couche, son regard rencontra un plafond de toile marron, de forme triangulaire. Un plaid posé en travers de ses épaules, un réchaud dans un coin, son sac à dos et quelques livres et paperasses complétaient l'aménagement de ce qu'il reconnut comme une tente. Une ou deux place à son avis, pas plus, et ayant déjà un certain âge, comme en témoignaient les nombreuses pièces recousues. Le silence régnait au-dehors, et il ne faisait pas assez sombre pour que ce soit la nuit.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Marc se décida à se lever, puisque personne ne semblait être dans les parages. Il se souvint vaguement avoir entendu des gens parler, un peu plus tôt, mais à présent que sa lucidité était revenue, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de les rencontrer. Et si c'était une équipe de l'hôtel, ou d'autres sbires de Victoire et compagnie ? Pire, si les buts de ses mystérieux hôtes étaient de le renvoyer directement au creux de leurs griffes ? Bien sûr, se dit-il sans y croire, peut-être avaient-ils de bonnes intentions. Hors de question de prendre le risque de vérifier cependant.

Attrapant les anses de son sac, il le réajusta sur son dos, ouvrant avec appréhension la fermeture éclair. Sortant la tête, il ne vit que les buissons denses teintés de fleurs d'un jaune éclatant, au pied desquels une colonie de fourmis rouges allait et venait dans une régularité admirable. Un croassement aigre hérissa les poils de sa nuque, avant qu'il ne voie une grenouille partir à bond précipités vers sa gauche. Pour un peu, il aurait cru qu'elle fuyait. Marc se morigéna intérieurement. Autant pour cette idée complètement farfelue, qu'envers sa soudaine montée de panique devant le cri d'un si minuscule batracien.

Sortant tout à fait, il fut désorienté par le paysage s'offrant à ses yeux. Il n'était pas du tout dans la lisière un peu épaisse qu'il visait dans sa fuite. Non, les arbres à perte de vue lui cachant à demi le soleil, la moiteur étouffante, l'absence totale de bruits autres que ceux de la nature laissait penser qu'il se trouvait bien plus profondément enfoncé qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru. D'ailleurs, remarqua-t-il, l'astre solaire était sur le point de se coucher, la luminosité décroissant rapidement. Il s'assit par terre, dépité, se passant la main dans ses cheveux désordonnés à cause de sa précédente course. C'était bien sa chance ! Si seulement il se rappelait au moins comment il avait finit par échouer ici, bien trop loin à son goût d'ailleurs ! Comment allait-il faire pour rejoindre l'hôtel maintenant ? Retrouver son chemin allait sûrement lui prendre un temps fou et si sa réserve d'eau n'était pas suffisante désormais ? Mais allait-il vraiment retourner là-bas, en avait-il envie au fond ?

Un grognement venu de son ventre le crispa involontairement. Bien sûr, ses, quoi ? Sauveurs ? Sauveteurs ? N'avaient pas pensé à lui laisser un petit quelque chose à grignoter. Devant lui, des cendres désormais froides, autour desquelles l'herbe avait été piétinée plus d'une fois. Deux autres tentes semblables à la sienne se dressait, disposées en cercle autour du foyer récemment utilisé et éteint, suffisamment loin pour avoir un peu d'intimité, mais assez proches pour se défendre de concert si besoin. Marc secoua la tête. Quelle idée saugrenue ! L'humidité commençait à influencer ses pensées décidément. De toute manière, l'environnement lui-même était une protection contre les indésirables, situé à des lieues de tout. S'il était aussi loin de la civilisation qu'il le croyait, personne ou presque ne devait venir dans le coin, et encore moins le laitier ! De plus, le site de campement était dissimulé derrière d'épais rideaux de végétations, habilement disposés de façon à laisser glisser les regards sur ce que l'on pouvait aisément prendre pour un arrangement naturel. Pas le moindre temple à l'horizon, ni la plus petite pierre. Et un silence pesant…

Comme pour se moquer, un grondement de tonnerre déchira les alentours. Manquant tomber à la renverse, Marc scruta avec étonnement le ciel, dont il ne distinguait que des parcelles à travers les trouées. Rien n'indiquait qu'il allait pleuvoir, les rares nuages restant d'un blanc rosé moutonneux caractéristiques de l'approche du crépuscule.

Un nouveau choc secoua brutalement le sol, et cette fois il dut s'accrocher à la toile de la tente pour conserver sa position assise.

Plus de doute possible, cela venait de la direction exactement opposée à celle de la grenouille !

Un rugissement tout bonnement inhumain lui glaça les sangs, suivi d'une sorte de rire monstrueux. Et ce fut toute une bande de volatiles qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste, criaillant de vives protestations que Marc n'était pas certain de vouloir comprendre. Son instinct premier lui dicta de suivre leur exemple, ignorant ses jambes figées sur place. Mais un brin de curiosité vint titiller sa conscience. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait entendu un truc pareil, et il ne le réentendrait sûrement plus. Alors, vu qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre, pourquoi ne pas jeter un petit coup d'oeil ? Et repartir tout aussi vite. Ne sachant pas du tout où il se trouvait, il pouvait bien perdre cinq minutes, comparées aux longues heures qu'il allait probablement passer à essayer de retrouver son chemin.

Quoique, il n'était pas trop certain de vouloir s'aventurer dans un environnement peuplé d'animaux qu'il imaginait féroces, tout ça dans le noir.

Ses membres inférieurs daignant se remettre sur play, il avança de quelques pas hésitants, guidés sans risques d'erreur par les chocs et coups réguliers martelant la forêt. Au bout de quelques minutes à s'enfoncer dans un mélange entre une boue collante et une mare de chewing-gum, le garçon déboucha sur une sorte d'arène visiblement artificielle creusée à même le sol. Entourée d'une ceinture rocheuse circulaire et de troncs imposants, dont plusieurs avaient soufferts d'il ne savait quoi, elle était au moins de la taille d'un demi stade de football. Le sol irrégulier paraissait déblayé à coup de rayons laser de l'espace, ou issu de la masse folle d'un géant peu soucieux de l'esthétique.

Le calme était revenu depuis quelques secondes, aussi Marc osa-t-il s'aventurer à descendre à petits pas et le plus discrètement possible la pente mi-roche mi-terre. Mal lui en prit.

Alerté par un sifflement ignoble, il n'eut que le temps de se jeter en arrière pour éviter la collision avec un OVNI gigantesque. Fesses par terre, il toussa comme un perdu à cause de la poussière, balayant par réflexe l'air de sa main. Avant de se figer.

Un œil unique, rouge, le fixait furieusement d'un air qu'il jugea, ouais, complètement maléfique. Incrusté sur une tête ovale barrée en diagonale de plusieurs bandes côte à côte d'un vert-bleu clair, Marc put voir tout aussi distinctement la taille des quatre doigts longilignes proches des griffes, d'un gris vert métallisé à l'exception du pouce, noir, la couleur de base du corps. Observant la créature bipède se relever, il vit que les épaules étaient recouvertes de la même nuance de gris, prolongée par le même vert que celui du visage, qui se déclinait en une autre bande sur le bras, un peu plus bas. Le corps était paré d'une sorte de cache-cœur, encore de gris bordé de vert-bleu des deux côtés. Les jambes étaient entièrement noires, à l'exception des orteils suivant la même forme que les doigts, sauf qu'ils étaient tous d'un seul tenant.

Avant de pouvoir reconnecter ses cellules grises et former une pensée cohérente, un bruit sourd avertit le collégien qu'un second monstre venait d'atterrir à quelques mètres d'eux, fixant d'un air satisfait le cyclope devant lui, sans le remarquer d'abord.

-Alors, tu en as assez de l'entraînement, ou tu veux encore un peu de ta raclée quotidienne ?

De manière incongrue, Marc s'étonna que ces grands machins puissent parler aussi distinctement. En dépit de leur sonorités déformées, bien entendu.

Le nouveau venu, sorte de farfadet mutant géant guerrier, était paré de deux excroissances verticales jaillissant de ses épaules. Sa couleur de base était un vert que Marc qualifia de végétal, clair, devenant plus foncé sur ce qui ressemblait à des brassards, une sorte de plastron adapté, et des cuirassements sur le côté des cuisses et du tibia, un losange sur le dessus du pied et sur les pinces terminant les appendices inférieurs de la créature. Sans parler des mains tout aussi griffues et peu accueillantes.

-Attends, l'arrêta le cyclope, désignant l'intrus sur ce qui devait donc être un champ de bataille.

Lorsque les deux yeux jaunes furieux du farfadet se verrouillèrent sur sa personne, Marc sentit son trouillomètre crever bien en-dessous la barre des zéro, et réussit enfin à additionner deux et deux.

Il était devant deux monstres. Mutants. Très moches. Et franchement flippants.

Alors il fit ce que n'importe quel collégien de douze ans aurait fait dans pareille situation.

Il hurla de toute la force de ses poumons (et ça ne devait pas être si mal, les monstres se bouchant même les oreilles en grimaçant), et remonta à toutes jambes la pente, trébuchant au minimum une dizaine de fois, s'écorchant les mains avant de réussir à en atteindre le sommet et se mettre à courir aussi vite qu'il en était capable. Ses muscles crièrent immédiatement grâce, mais il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne, bien trop effrayé pour s'en soucier comme il aurait dû.

Des bruits de course l'avertirent que les deux créatures étaient à sa suite. Comment ces trucs gigantesques pouvaient le suivre à travers la forêt ? Peut-être courraient-ils à quatre pattes, pressés de faire un bon repas !

-Chope-le, hurla la voix tranchante déjà entendue plus tôt.

Marc ne comprit pas à qui il parlait, oubliant de se méfier, et de regarder derrière lui. Un bras puissant le saisit par le col, le soulevant comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un nourrisson, lui arrachant un petit cri étranglé tout en lui coupant le souffle.

-Regardez-moi ce que j'ai réussi à pêcher, rigola celui l'ayant arrêté. En forêt, ce n'est pas banal.

Il le tourner le collégien, pendouillant lamentablement dans le vide, jusqu'à l'avoir face à lui. A sa surprise, il s'aperçut que ce n'était qu'un adolescent, certes franchement très grand, mais un adolescent ayant encore quelques rondeurs, quoique sa mâchoire était déjà bien carrée. Sauf que sa peau était d'un gris uniforme, y compris au niveau de ses dents (qu'il voyait très bien car pouffant de bon coeur). D'étranges lunettes épaisses ceignant tout le tour de sa tête dissimulait ses yeux et ses oreilles. Ses cheveux étaient courts et violets, plaqués en arrière. Vêtu d'un T-shirt kaki uniforme, d'un épais pantalon blanc et marron, de brassards de force fins et métalliques et de chaussures types rangers solides, il s'amusait beaucoup à porter sa proie à bout de bras à travers le campement que Marc avait presque atteint.

Il s'attendait à voir surgir les deux créatures de cauchemar aperçues précédemment, la bave aux lèvres peut-être. Mais pas du tout.

Juste derrière eux, deux autres adolescents émergèrent, à peine essoufflés, tandis que le collégien était à deux doigts de rendre l'entièreté de son système pulmonaire. Et s'il pensait avoir atteint le summum de l'étrangeté, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il vit. Un second garçon tout d'abord, un peu plus petit que son comparse, mais toujours plus grand que la normale. Sa peau était d'un vert clair aux reflets blancs par endroits. Ses cheveux épais, lui arrivant en bas de la nuque, étaient d'un bleu clair, une mèche cachant son œil gauche. Ses yeux, justement, n'avaient pas de sourcils, entourés au contraire d'un contour noir profond. Les oreilles de l'individu, grandes et taillées en pointe, faisaient à la réflexion un peu elfes, bien qu'elles partent à la verticale, et non en arrière. Le visage taillé en pointe s'était paré d'un air menaçant, et très mécontent. Lui avait un T-shirt rouge aux bandes jaunes sur les côtés, ainsi qu'un short rouge également et des baskets déjà bien usées. Une pochette grise en bandoulière reposait en travers de son torse, et des gants prolongés par des bandes jaunes complétaient son apprêtement.

Enfin, une unique fille tranchait au milieu de ses compagnons. Petite et très fine, sa musculature tenait plus de l'acrobate que du guerrier. Ses oreilles ressemblaient à celles du vert, mais en plus inclinées. La peau mat, entre le marron et le rose, ses cheveux frisés noués en tresse étaient d'un rouge éclatant, et ses yeux aux pupilles de félin d'un vert très clair. Trois petites excroissances triangulaires prenaient place sur son front. Son T-shirt était pourpre, son pantalon et ses bottes dans le style militaire, respectivement rouge et violettes, une ceinture blanche glissée autour de sa taille, à laquelle pendait une autre pochette blanche.

Marc peina à avaler sa salive.

Des extraterrestres…Il était face à trois extraterrestres…

N'y tenant plus, il éclata à son tour d'un rire nerveux, tremblant convulsivement. Bah bien sûr ! Perdu dans la forêt, entouré de monstres parlant, et maintenant des aliens ! Pourquoi pas des poubelles qui chantent bientôt. Redéposé précautionneusement sur le sol, il fit l'effort de s'asseoir, pressant ses poings sur ses yeux. Il allait compter jusqu'à trente, et quand il les rouvrirait, il serait aux temples d'Angkor, à chercher une solution pour éviter Victoire et ses toutous de compagnie !

Le souvenir de sa Némésis doucha d'un seul coup son hilarité.

-Bon, ça y est, t'es calmé ? fit le colosse.

-Je suis dans une jungle tropicale, envahie de monstres gigantesques mutants, et dans laquelle se promènent des aliens !

-Il doit être en train de réaliser, commenta placidement la fille.

Marc se recroquevilla un peu plus, sans aller au bout de son décompte, fixant craintivement les étrangers.

-Je crois que tu lui fais peur, constata de nouveau la seule adolescente du groupe.

-Ah ? Il faudrait peut-être une douceur toute féminine alors, susurra l'autre.

Le regard absolument meurtrier de sa vis-à-vis le dissuada de continuer dans cette voie.

-Vous allez me tuer ? parvint à couiner le collégien, exprimant la seule idée lui venant à l'esprit.

-Puisque tu le proposes, soupira le vert en s'avançant vers lui, une satisfaction mauvaise sur le visage.

Marc recula, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il refusa de laisser couler. De plus en plus étonné, ce fut le colosse qui s'interposa entre l'autre adolescent et lui, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Levant un sourcil, le martien laissa un fin sourire étirer ses lèvres, mains sur les hanches. L'elfe tout vert avait l'aura d'une assurance sans faille, de celui qui sait être obéi, et qui ne voit pas comment l'inverse serait possible. Aussi ne parut-il pas impressionné le moins du monde. Et Marc ne se trompa guère, puisque quand le colosse reprit la parole, c'était sur le ton de la négociation.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le taquiner comme ça. Tu vois bien qu'il est mort de trouille.

-Et ?

-Bon, vous avez fini de jouer les gros bras ? soupira la fille. Ne l'écoutes pas, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du gamin, ce n'est pas un meurtrier, juste un type adorant faire son petit effet.

-Pour l'instant.

-Zane !

-Ben quoi ? Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ? Je pourrais me réveiller avec l'envie furieuse de goûter à la tendre chair de petit garçon. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Par contre, une chose de certaine, fit-il en reprenant son sérieux, c'est que tu vas nous dire ce que tu fiches là.

Pour le coup, Marc aurait bien voulu rester invisible. Sauf que le ton était sans appel, et l'adolescent attendait une réponse. Le plus rapidement possible. Déjà il croisait les bras d'agacement, sourcils froncés.

-Je… J'en sais rien, gémit-il.

Le vert leva les bras au ciel, pas loin de l'explosion de colère.

-Et par-dessus tout, ça ! Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire, j'en sais rien ?! Va falloir être plus précis, si tu ne veux pas finir dans un marais !

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, fit le colosse en haussant les épaules, il a déjà fait un truc du genre. Mais dans des sables mouvants.

Complètement paumé, Marc les observaient tour à tour, ne sachant que penser, presque hystérique.

-C'était quoi, ces…ces monstres gigantesques de tout à l'heure ?

Il s'attendait à un festival de protestations, des coups peut-être, des réponses tranchantes ? Au lieu de cela, la fille s'intéressa mystérieusement à la végétation, le colosse ricana d'un air triomphant en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus au vert. Celui-ci s'était crispé en une fraction de seconde, fixant furieusement l'intrus, visiblement de plus en plus considéré comme un gêneur. Et accessoirement la cause de tous ses maux actuels.

-Je l'avais bien dit, que c'était pas une superbe idée de s'entraîner avec le gosse à dix mètres.

-Je t'en prie, énerve-moi Tekris. J'ai besoin de déverser ma frustration sur quelqu'un.

Un cri de frayeur l'interrompit avant de pouvoir terminer sa menace. Médusé, il reporta son attention sur le gnome châtain, qui s'était pétrifié, les yeux écarquillés. Et il n'était pas le seul, constata le gamin. Les trois adolescents l'observaient avec un mélange de pitié, d'interrogation profonde et d'incrédulité.

-Tu vois, ce rase-mottes n'est pas d'accord avec ton idée, tenta ledit Tekris pour alléger l'atmosphère.

-Et en quoi son avis est censé m'importer ?

-Je sens que ça va être compliqué, soupira la fille.

-Mais non, sourit le vert, on ramène le machin là où on l'a trouvé, on lui indique la direction de Battambang, et il va bien gentiment aller enquiquiner d'autres bonnes poires. N'est-ce pas, demi-portion ?

Toujours aussi effrayé, Marc arrivait cependant à rassembler un peu plus correctement ses pensées. Retourner à l'hôtel ? C'était son plan initial, d'accord, mais pas tout de suite. Là, il y avait Victoire qui l'attendait de pied ferme, sûrement furieuse d'avoir vu sa proie s'enfuir avec le blé. Plus tard, pourquoi pas ? La nuit était en train de tomber. Mais au fond, quel intérêt avait-il à revenir ? Et quel intérêt à rester parmi ces trois étranges adolescents, pas humains pour un sou ? Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire, ce qu'il devait faire. Non, ce n'était pas vrai, le bon sens dictait de les écouter, revenir docilement parmi sa classe, continuer à serrer les dents, revoir sa petite sœur surtout… Mais même, n'était-ce pas affreusement égoïste ? En restant près de sa chère Emma, il la mettait chaque jour en danger, cible facile pour une bande de filles désirant se venger. Mais si elle restait loin de lui, si les trois pestes ne pouvaient pas s'en prendre à lui, elle ne courrait plus de risque, non ?

Aussi, c'est le visage plus ferme qu'il ne l'avait été en douze années de vie qu'il trouva enfin la force de se relever, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de celui qui était visiblement le chef du trio.

-Je ne peux pas. Je suis orphelin. Je faisais partie d'un groupe d'enfants comme moi, qui faisait un voyage à l'aide d'une association caritative. Sauf que l'avion repartait le soir même, sans délai. Alors, c'est trop tard.

-Ah oui ? Et qui te dis que nous ne sommes pas l'après-midi ?

-Le soleil qui se couche. Le vol était prévu pour seize heures.

-Ben tiens. Et de quel pays viens-tu, monsieur l'orphelin ?

-Etats-Unis.

-Vraiment ? You can fool some of the people all of the time, and all of the people some of the time, but you can not fool all of the people all of the time(1).

-Maybe, but better to remain silent and be thought a fool than to speak out and remove all doubt (2), rétorqua Marc du tac au tac.

-J'ai rien compris, fit Tekris.

Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger en réalité. Il paraissait plutôt compter les points, à l'instar de son amie. Le vert, quant à lui, s'en fichait pas mal, haussant les épaules.

-D'accord, tu parles bien américain. Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il est hors de question de s'encombrer d'un gamin pleurnichard dans ton genre ! Tu nous as déjà attiré suffisamment de problèmes, termina-t-il avec un regard en coin pour ses camarades.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? J'ai rien fait moi !

-Oh, monsieur est innocent tel l'enfant venant de naître. J'ai dû rêver alors, quand je t'ai vu te mêler de ce qui ne te regardes pas, il y a même pas vingt minutes. Et ne t'avises pas de jouer au détective ! Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que tu vas ficher le camp, et très vite !

-Mais… pour aller où ?

-C'est pas mon problème.

-Zane, on devrait peut-être… commença la fille.

-Non.

Le ton n'admettait pas de réplique, et aucun des deux autres adolescents ne protesta. La fille leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que le colosse serrait les dents, mais ils ne pipaient mots. Sentant le vent tourner, Marc chercha à toute vitesse une idée pour le sortir de là. Si encore il avait eu une jambe cassée, ç'aurait été une excellente excuse pour rester. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour, il penserait ça…

-Bon, je n'ai pas envie de discutailler plus longtemps. Tu peux rester cette nuit, mais après, tu t'en vas.

Étonné de ce revirement, le collégien le scruta avec attention, à l'affût d'un piège.

-Je m'appelle Zane, comme tu l'as deviné le grand ahuri c'est Tekris, et la fille c'est Zair, renchérit-il cependant avant de le laisser réfléchir.

-Euh, d'accord, mais ces monstres…

-Demain, rétorqua impérieusement Zane. Pour l'instant, le soleil se couche. Alors tu dors. Tekris, c'est toi qui l'a récupéré, tu lui laisses ta tente.

Sur ces paroles, il leur tourna le dos, ouvrant le rabat de sa propre demeure.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il est rarement de bonne humeur. En plus, la…situation actuelle n'aide pas vraiment.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Pas la peine de te casser la tête, bientôt, ça sera loin derrière toi, conclut Zair. Tu es certain de ne pas passer l'arme à gauche si tu dors dehors, Tekris ? Je sais que tu es habitué à ton petit confort.

-Hin hin, mort de rire. C'est pas moi qui hurle si je ne peux pas me laver tous les jours.

-Tu confonds hygiène et confort. Tu m'excuseras, je suis trop fatiguée pour te faire une leçon à ce sujet.

-Qui te dis que je n'ai pas compris ?

Entrant à son tour dans sa tente attitrée, Zair se contenta de lui dédier un sourire narquois. Haussant les épaules, son camarade semblait habitué à ce genre d'échange, s'installant près du feu qu'il s'échina à rallumer. Se grattant de nouveau le front, Marc se demanda pour la dixième fois au moins dans quelle expérience gouvernementale avait-il pu échouer.

-Tu comptes rester planté là toute la nuit ? Parce que sinon, j'aimerais bien récupérer ma tente.

Le garçon bredouilla une excuse confuse, avant de s'engouffrer sous la tente, préférant éviter de se transformer en tomate bipède d'une teinte de rouge inédite. Se fourrant sous la couette, il se traita de tous les noms, incapable d'empêcher ses mains de s'activer un peu partout. Pourquoi devait-il forcément être si stupide ?! Pour un collégien, c'était déjà galère d'être petit, mais ajouté à son émotivité naturelle et sa manie de rougir pour un rien, les journées n'étaient pas toujours facile.

Celle-ci avait l'air de bien se terminer, mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Marc connaissait assez bien le genre de type qu'était ce Zane, et sa soudaine capitulation n'entrait pas dans leurs critères habituels. Il en aurait parié sa chemise.

Se promettant de veiller toute la nuit, il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, comme on souffle une bougie.

µµµ

Le soleil se levait sur la jungle cambodgienne, ne traversant que par endroit le havre de tranquillité au sommet doucement réchauffé au fil des heures. Les feuilles mortes crissaient sous les chaussures des trois extraterrestres progressant à un rythme soutenu imposé par le chef du trio. Le trajet se faisait dans un silence de plomb, Zair ignorant résolument ce dernier, tandis que Tekris traînait des pieds, se retournant régulièrement. Insensible à ces marques de désapprobation flagrante, leur cible se contentait de continuer à avancer, grinçant des dents quand le colosse, l'air de rien, marchait quelques secondes au milieu du tapis de végétaux en décomposition, au lieu de se placer sur l'herbe des bas-côtés, ce qui aurait été bien plus discret. Mais il ne disait rien, préférant ruminer intérieurement contre l'imbécilité de ses camarades.

D'accord, il admettait volontiers que partir en pleine nuit, laissant un marmot plus qu'incapable de jouer à l'opération survie, n'était pas particulièrement fair-play. Et Tekris avait dans un sens le droit de bouder, puisque sa tente, abritant ledit marmot, avait été laissée en plan pour ne pas le réveiller. Seulement, en dépit de la morosité de ses camarades, Zane n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour semer le gêneur sans s'épuiser en argumentation – un exercice loin d'être aisé pour lui. Mais ils croyaient quoi au fond ? Qu'ils allaient s'amuser à faire les bons samaritains, recueillant ce type venu d'on ne savait où, le nourrir gratos, le loger, tout ça pour quel résultat ? Où il s'en serait allé un beau jour sans un regard en arrière, soit les personnes à sa recherche (orphelin, mon œil ! Zane savait reconnaître ceux qui avaient véritablement perdus leurs proches. Leur visage n'était plus pareil. D'accord, le gosse avait une tête de victime qui lui donnait envie de le secouer furieusement pour effacer son air pleurnichard. Mais orphelin, il n'y croyait pas une minute) les auraient pourchassées sans relâche, voir dans le pire des cas les auraient débusqués. Et là, les choses se seraient corsées, de manière très désagréable. Car au bout d'une semaine, et encore, il craquerait, courant se réfugier dans les jupes de sa mère bizarrement plus tellement trépassée, les laissant en arrière sans un regret. Déjà, ils avaient, sur l'exigence de Zair et Tekris, laissé quelques vivres et une carte avec la direction du village le plus proche indiquée. S'il ne savait même pas lire un bête bout de papier, lobotomisé par les écrans de cette société du 23e siècle, tant pis, ce n'était pas l'affaire de Zane. Et pour la tente, soit Tekris s'habituait à dormir dehors, soit un miracle survenait, et en fin de mois ils auraient les moyens de lui en payer une. En attendant, chacun ses problèmes, le sien, c'était de s'éloigner le plus possible de la glu version érable canadien, puis trouver un lieu à la fois suffisamment dégagé et éloigné de quelconque population pour s'envoler, et rejoindre une autre terre où planter leurs tentes.

C'était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Zane espérait juste le gamin trop pétochard pour raconter à tord et à travers ce qu'il avait vu dans la forêt. Juste au moment où il allait mettre Zair à terre une bonne fois pour toute ! Encore un problème évité ça, comment ses chers membres de l'armée du Salut comptait lui expliquer la présence de créatures monstrueuses ? Et lorsqu'une nouvelle relique sera détectée, ils prétexteront aller au fast-food du coin, style « on se fait une bouffe et on revient » ? Non, bien trop compliqué à gérer. Et puis, avec les crises d'ados sur le point de montrer le bout de leur nez, ce n'était pas le moment de céder aux caprices illuminés des deux marioles l'accompagnant.

Désirant vérifier s'ils continuaient dans leur comportement puéril, Zane tourna la tête vers Zair, la plus proche de lui. Définitivement oui, elle était fâchée. Tendant le cou, il vit Tekris, faisant pour la énième fois un bref arrêt, pour repartir aussitôt. Remarquant être observé, il baissa le nez, fixant avec un intérêt de botaniste le sol foulé. Tous des inconscients, en conclut-il, revenant à la piste presque totalement effacée devant eux.

Quelques minutes de plus s'écoulèrent. Puis, l'adolescent crut entendre un bruit autre que ceux de ses pas. Tendu, il scruta sans ralentir les alentours, guettant un mouvement suspect. Les humains secouristes ne pouvaient pas être arrivé si vite jusqu'ici ?

Sans autre signe suspect, il passa rapidement au sujet mental de préoccupation suivant. A savoir, les tours de vaisselle à reprogrammer, parce qu'il y avait du laisser-aller ! Sans parler de trouver un terrain suffisamment solide pour supporter leurs entraînements presque quotidiens, les stratégies de combat à planifier…

Il manqua se figer une seconde fois. Cette fois, il était certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose !

Zair, arrivant à sa hauteur, lui saisit le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, siffla Zane, lui claquant la main pour la forcer à le lâcher.

-Ne te retournes pas. Continue de marcher.

-Pardon ?

Remarquant enfin son sourire, il se tut, ravalant sa prochaine protestation. Voyons, il n'y avait pas cinq minutes, elle lui faisait carrément la tronche – pour rester poli, le savoir-vivre avec lui-même, il y accordait une grande importance –, hors, tout de suite, elle avait l'air presque réjouie. Sentant l'arnaque à plein nez, son regard obliqua vers Tekris. Et histoire de ne surtout pas le rassurer, le colosse paraissait également contenir à grand peine un ricanement malvenu.

De nouveau, un mouvement parmi les arbres capta son attention. Ce n'était qu'à quelques mètres, mais était-ce une chevelure érable qui venait de se dissimuler à la hâte derrière un buisson ?

-Mais c'est pas vrai, grogna-t-il, amorçant un demi-tour.

Vite arrêté par sa coéquipière, qui lui attrapa de nouveau le bras.

-Laisse, je t'en prie. Au rythme que nous tenons, il ne pourra pas nous suivre très longtemps. Et puis, il a déjà dû retrouver notre trace seul, dans une jungle qu'il ne connaît probablement pas du tout, et en grande partie de nuit. Admet que ce n'est pas si mal, tout de même ?

Ignorant grossièrement sa question, il repartit, plus rapidement encore. Ben voyons, et pourquoi pas admettre qu'il lui arrivait par moment de se tromper ? C'était une chose implicite, mais qu'il était hors de question de reconnaître, et certainement pas à avouer.

Pour se calmer – et s'empêcher d'exprimer tout haut ce qu'il pensait du comportement infantile du pot de sirop d'érable – il se répéta que Zair avait raison. Loin d'avoir un physique d'athlète, et avec sa manie de trébucher tout les trois pas quand il courait, le gamin finirait par céder. C'était évident à ses yeux.

Il se trompait.

(1): "Vous pouvez tromper certaines personnes tout le temps, et tout le monde parfois, mais vous ne pouvez pas tromper tout le monde tout le temps" (Abraham Lincoln)

(2):"Il vaut mieux être silencieux et être considéré comme un imbécile que de parler et de supprimer tout doute" (Abraham Lincoln)


	2. Un début d'entente

**Un début d'entente**

Au diable la discrétion, Marc courait à toutes jambes à travers la mangrove affreusement humide, les vêtements collés si étroitement à sa peau qu'il n'aurait pu passer sa main entre le tissu et son corps. Dommage, cela n'arrêtait pas tant que ça les araignées depuis le matin, le jeune garçon avait dû en déloger trois s'étant faufilé dans son cou, ou sous son T-shirt maculé de boue. Mais pour le moment, arachnides, fourmis rouges et autres insectes se trouvaient relégués au dernier rang des préoccupations de son esprit.

Ralentissant un peu pour franchir avec précaution une petite rivière – il préféra ne pas penser aux ravissantes petites choses rendant l'eau d'une couleur vert-brun écoeurante –, juste le temps de s'assurer qu'il avait pied, il en profita pour regarder tout autour de lui, scrutant avec angoisse le ciel s'assombrissant rapidement. Une fois sur la berge, il s'autorisa un nouvel arrêt, cette fois pour écouter attentivement les bruits peuplant la jungle alentour. Un peu partout, des craquements répétés montaient des arbres le surplombant, ou bien des buissons à ses pieds parfois, il parvenait à apercevoir une forme simiesque se balancer de branche en branche, un petit tapir se faufilait vers le couvert le plus proche, même, une paire d'yeux luisants l'avait fixé un instant, avant de se détourner. Mais peut-être l'avait-il imaginé, du moins s'en persuada-t-il pour s'empêcher de prendre ses jambes à son cou sans réfléchir. De la concentration, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait, pas vider sa vessie juste pour deux lampadaires perdus dans la jungle !

Sans cesser de revenir à l'endroit où il avait distingué l'éclat lumineux, il tenta d'identifier les autres bruits de la nature, sa propre respiration saccadée sonnant comme un bruit d'enfer à ses oreilles. Un long cri perçant retentit, le faisant sursauter, auquel un deuxième, bien plus proche, répondit. Bourdonnant bruyamment, une petite troupe d'insectes à la carapace irisée lui passèrent sous le nez, tandis que ce qui ressemblait un peu trop à un rugissement au goût de Marc acheva de le convaincre de bouger. Mais rien de ce qu'il espérait… Pour ne rien arranger, le ciel, d'un gris sombre depuis le milieu de l'après-midi, se nimbait à présent d'un noir cotonneux comminatoire.

S'enfonçant de nouveau au sein de l'épais rideau de végétation, Marc ignora la fatigue s'emparant peu à peu de son être. En cela, la panique montante aidait énormément, le tenant éveillé. Un pied devant l'autre, encore et encore. Ne pas réfléchir, continuer à marcher, sinon il y avait les deux yeux l'attendant près de la berge, non, pas question de finir en casse-croûte. Accroché à une seule pensée : retrouver les trois adolescents extraterrestres rencontrés six jours plus tôt. Car enfin, ils ne pouvaient pas être bien loin !

Les journées écoulées furent les plus pénibles de la vie du gamin. Les deux premières pourtant n'étaient pas si dures, quoique tout de même éprouvantes. Les adolescents, enfin, surtout le tout vert (définitivement, c'était le chef, toujours lui choisissant le chemin du jour), persuadés qu'il laisserait tomber à la première grosse difficulté, s'étaient contenté d'adopter un rythme soutenu, empruntant volontairement tout ce qui pouvait être long à franchir pour qui n'était pas habitué. Chemins recouverts de boue, pentes à-pic, passages envahis par les lianes se prenant dans le moindre bout de tissu dépassant, rien ne lui avait été épargné. En effet, personne ne se serait acharné, même pour crédibiliser un mensonge, à les suivre dans cet enfer vert. Si le gamin rêvait d'aventures, l'envers du décor éloigné du confort de vie moderne (impossibilité de se laver à l'eau chaude, les nuits sans radiateur pour combattre la température glacée, et c'était sans compter les besoins naturels) le découragerait rapidement. Sauf que Marc n'avait plus nulle part où aller, donc nulle part où rentrer. Et puis, c'était bête, mais les trois ados étaient son seul point de repère dans cette fichue jungle poisseuse, ils lui avaient même laissé de quoi manger et une carte, sans parler de la tente. Cela faisait longtemps que personne ne s'était montré aussi gentil avec lui, aussi relatif était-ce, alors il ne voulait pas les laisser partir, comme ça. Ni se retrouver seul, encore.

Enfin, cette poursuite incessante lui occupait l'esprit. L'empêchait de trop se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Surtout ceux concernant sa petite sœur. Sa tendre Emma, ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer, et s'en vouloir.

C'était encore trop récent, la plaie était à vif, lui faisait mal. Alors il continuait de fixer les dos éloignés des extraterrestres pour ne pas trop les perdre de vue.

Et il s'accrochait, refusait de céder, avec une pugnacité admirable.

Zane s'en était vite rendu compte. L'impatience détectée par Marc dès leur première rencontre avait sûrement aidée. L'après-midi du troisième jour, au lieu d'affecter un mépris souverain teinté d'ignorance pour le petit poursuivant, il s'était carrément retourné pour jeter un regard mauvais vers le bosquet où il venait de se précipiter en hâte. Cela lui avait permis de déduire deux choses. D'abord, le vert détestait se tromper dans ses prévisions. Ensuite, Marc ne devait pas être si bien caché… Pourtant, il faisait de son mieux, mais à chaque fois, il finit par se faire repérer en à peine quelques secondes par l'un ou l'autre des ados.

Suite à cela, en plus de la pénibilité, s'était ajoutée un niveau de difficulté supérieur. Les traces laissées furent de plus en plus rares, les déplacements furtifs, voir totalement silencieux. Encore une épreuve compliquée. Il avait fallu plisser les yeux, apprendre à distinguer les formes bougeant un peu trop vite (sur ce point, deux choses, encore, l'avantageait, l'empressement de Zane à le semer, et la chevelure flamboyante de la seule fille du groupe), distinguer les bruissements des feuilles secouées par le vent de ceux d'un trio progressant précautionneusement à travers la sylve dense. Plus d'une fois, Marc crut les avoir perdus pour de bon, avant de les retrouver deux ou trois minutes plus tard, toujours en tentant de se cacher le plus efficacement possible. Une fois, il fut certain d'avoir réussi à se dissimuler correctement – il s'était faufilé derrière un buisson composée de fougères géantes, particulièrement épais, la tente pliée plaquée contre sa poitrine pour ne pas qu'elle dépasse –, car Zane eut un air presque triomphant fleurissant sur le visage. Avant de désenchanter juste après, repérant la petite touffe sirop d'érable ô combien agaçante.

La stratégie changea encore, et le comportement du trio également. Ce n'était plus de simples regards noirs (sans mauvais jeux de mots) que Zane lui lançait, mais des orages menaçant d'éclater à tout moment, uniquement retenus par une sorte de fierté, et d'un entêtement à nier l'embêtement représenté par le gamin couvert de feuilles, de boue, et d'un peu de sève (depuis une malheureuse glissade ayant finie le nez contre l'écorce). Zair, elle, se retournait également parfois à demi, un mince sourire sur le visage, comme si elle venait de jouer au tiercé sur un canasson, et par curiosité regardait combien de temps pouvait-il encore rester dans la course. Tekris était beaucoup plus franc dans ses observations, et une fois, Marc crut voir une sorte de déception, un soir où le colosse n'avait pas repéré de suite sa cachette, suivie d'une sorte de contentement en l'apercevant enfin. Avant de briser sa stupide illusion. Il n'était qu'un parasite, alors pourquoi quelqu'un serait désappointé d'un abandon de sa part ? A tous les coups il y avait un pari en cours, et voilà. Sentant une grosse boule menacer d'exploser dans sa poitrine, Marc s'était roulé en boule autour de son sac, mordant son poing pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Et le lendemain, il s'était relevé, encore. Se cramponnait.

Mais ces dernières quarante-huit heures, la cadence s'était encore durcie. Les trajets décidés changeait brutalement de direction, les arrêts ne se faisaient plus que tard dans la soirée, une fois la visibilité totalement nulle, pour reprendre la marche dès que la luminosité permettait d'aligner un pied devant l'autre, sans parler des obstacles de plus en plus pénibles à surmonter. A cela se rajoutait des portions de route effectuées en passant d'arbres en arbres, dur de trouver des traces après. Marc ne dormait presque plus, il enchaînait plutôt les périodes somnolentes, peu réparatrices. Ses muscles criaient grâce, jamais il n'aurait seulement imaginé pouvoir se faire des crampes de cette ampleur. Au moins découvrait-il des endroits de son corps dont il ignorait jusque là l'existence. Quitte à en chier, autant le faire avec humour. Sauf qu'il ne riait pas, entièrement absorbé à ne quitter sous aucun prétexte le trio des yeux.

Ce dernier, par contre, ne semblait pas éprouver de difficultés aussi immenses à devoir enchaîner de longues journées de randonnée, suivies de quelques heures à peine de repos cela lui donnait un sujet de réflexion, c'était déjà ça de pris. Avec la disparition des monstres gigantesques lui ayant fichu une frousse du diable, il avait de quoi s'occuper. Durant la matinée, le gamin avait surpris une discussion houleuse entre Zane et Zair, d'abord en idiome classique, durant laquelle il n'avait compris que « gamin », « casse-couilles » et « crocodiles » (à la réflexion, cette association linguistique ne lui disait rien qui vaille). Et encore, parce que Tekris s'en était mêlé, et qu'il parlait plus fort que les deux autres. Normal, songea Marc, avec une stature pareille, ça doit faire résonance. Si seulement il avait pu hériter d'un corps moitié aussi costaud, ç'aurait été si facile de faire mordre le bitume à Victoire et ses toutous…

Puis, la « conversation » était devenue plus intime, les tons de voix étaient devenus presque inaudibles, et de toute façon, Marc n'aurait rien pu comprendre, puisque la langue parlée lui était désormais inconnue. C'était très étrange à entendre, enfin, des mots qu'il avait pu saisir. Très rude, sans fioritures, un son provenant du fin fond de l'arrière-gorge. Même sans comprendre, il avait bien vu que le vert argumentait de vive voix, contre quoi, mystère (contre qui, facile à deviner par contre). A deviner, Marc dirait que la fille en avait marre de ce simulacre de course-poursuite. Et si elle voulait le laisser se perdre dans la sylve pour de bon ?

A cette pensée, le sang du jeune garçon s'était glacé. Il avait encore un semblant de chance, mais ignorant la configuration des lieux, l'idée était loin d'être irréalisable. Son malaise s'était accru quand, au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la soirée, ils s'étaient enfoncés profondément au coeur de la mangrove. Le coeur remontant dans sa gorge, il avait observé avec angoisse les incessants détours du trio, peinant de plus en plus à les suivre, l'angoisse ne l'aidant pas réfléchir. Au point de les perdre de vue pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. S'il avait réussi à tenir le coup, c'était uniquement en anticipant autant que possible leur trajet s'ils voulaient tant le semer, ils choisiraient forcément le plus difficile pour lui, donc le plus éprouvant physiquement. Heureusement, sa théorie s'était trouvée exacte, et quelques pataugeages supplémentaires lui avait permis de poursuivre sa route, guidé cette fois par la grande taille du colosse du trio.

Jusqu'ici en tout cas.

Depuis un quart d'heure, plus aucune traces. Si, au début, Marc avait appliqué sa stratégie en restant à couvert, cela n'avait rien donné, seule la forêt s'étalait paresseusement devant ses yeux anxieux. La peur, d'abord maîtrisée, nécessitait d'être évacuée s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'engloutisse.

Aussi courait-il, tant pis pour le bruit, juste pour agir, ne pas rester immobile, les retrouver.

Mais il ralentissait, imperceptiblement d'abord, puis de plus en plus. Le temps de ses recherches désordonnées, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. L'obscurité recouvrait rapidement les lieux, leur conférant une dimension effrayante qui ne rassura pas le garçon, à l'imagination fertile. Les petits animaux fuyant vers leurs terriers devenaient des gobelins tapis dans l'ombre, les branches pitoyables d'un arbre mort se transformaient en bras décharnés d'un démon sylvestre tentant de l'attirer à lui, le bourdonnement des moustiques était le cri grondant d'un fauve affamé de sang.

Enfin, pressenti depuis plusieurs heures déjà, le tonnerre gronda dans le lointain. Une goutte s'écrasa sur les feuilles d'un imposant teck, puis ce fut deux, dix. Une véritable averse tomba du ciel, comme autant de larmes retenues trop longtemps jaillissant sous une trop forte pression.

Épuisées, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son propre poids à la première trébuchade . Il tomba la tête en avant dans un sol spongieux, qui fit un floc peu ragoutant, accompagné d'un bruit désagréable de succion quand Marc usa de ses dernières forces pour se traîner sur la terre ferme. Aussitôt, un chatouillement titilla sa main gauche, remontant sur son bras. Le temps qu'il atteigne son cou, le gamin s'était relevé d'un bond, s'agitant dans tous les sens, grattant furieusement sa peau déjà irritée par les écorchures décorant l'ensemble de son corps. A bout de souffle, il finit par s'arrêter, guettant tout mouvement suspect. Rien d'animal ne survint.

Par contre, le désespoir…

Depuis presque une semaine, Marc le repoussait sans arrêt, se plongeant sans discontinuer dans cette quête insensée, pleine de détresse, elle lui donnait un but, quelque chose à accomplir ! Lui prouvait qu'il avait une raison de s'accrocher, une dernière, encore et toujours, même dans cette mangrove répugnante l'agressant sans arrêt, même en pistant avec ses maigres talents des adolescents taciturnes, certains franchement hostiles à sa présence. Mais au fond, qu'avait-il ? Perdu, à bout de force, le corps perclus de douleurs, sans parler de son estomac criant famine depuis qu'il avait avalée la dernière portion de nourriture la veille. La souffrance n'avait plus de barrières, de raison de rester tapie dans l'ombre. Et à dire vrai, Marc n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour la repousser.

Il se laissa lourdement retomber sur le dos, fixant le ciel sans le voir. Que n'aurait-il donné pour seulement distinguer les étoiles, même par intermittences, devant son visage tourné vers les cieux ! Que pouvait-il faire lui, maintenant, le gêneur, l'indésirable ? S'il décidait de laisser tomber, qu'est-ce que cela changerait au fond ? Il avait déjà eu des passades douloureuses, quand la situation avec Victoire l'étouffait, au point de l'empêcher de respirer correctement. Dans ces cas-là, il se roulait en boule, appuyait son oreiller sur son visage pour ne pas faire de bruit, et attendait que cette mauvaise passe s'éloigne. Ca finissait toujours par aller mieux. Au moins pour Emma. Mais elle n'était pas là. Ne le serait sans doute plus.

Penser à sa sœur n'était pas la meilleur chose pour son moral. Une fois cet accès de tristesse passé, aurait-il la force de s'accrocher encore ?

Que devait-il faire ?

Sans réponse, il rassembla ses dernières force pour se redresser sur les genoux, à la recherche d'un abri suffisant pour ne plus se prendre la colère du ciel de plein fouet.

Les larmes montant, il rampa avec l'énergie du désespoir, droit devant lui. Trop fatigué pour esquisser un autre geste, ou seulement réfléchir plus profondément à sa situation.

µµµ

Bras croisés derrière la nuque, regard fixé sur la toile faisant office de plafond, Zane écoutait avec un énervement croissant le battement régulier des trombes d'eau tombant sur la tente. Lentement, mais sûrement, le tissu de mauvaise qualité s'imbibait, saturé. Dans une ou deux heures, au grand maximum, l'intérieur finirait trempé, et l'adolescent n'aura plus qu'à se coller la tête sous la couette pour se protéger de l'humidité.

Avec un grognement mauvais, il se tourna sur le côté, rabattant les pans du plaid sur ses bras. Le froid, il ne le sentait plus, l'habitude, mais il n'y avait que peu de choses l'énervant tant que d'être mouillé. Surtout dans cette jungle dégoûtante, remplie de bêtes minuscules vous piquant désagréablement la couenne, suçant le sang tels de minuscules vampires. Ca aussi ça l'énervait, les insectes incessants, moustiques et autres mammifères ignobles de cette foutue planète trop lumineuse, trop pleine d'eau, trop de tout ! Dire que quelques mois seulement auparavant, si sa vie hors des combats et des entraînements à la forteresse ressemblait beaucoup à celle-ci, il y avait au moins une possibilité d'avenir.

Passant de l'autre côté, il soupira lourdement. Si ce maudit mioche avait bien voulu faire ce que l'on attendait de lui, c'est-à-dire retourner gentiment jouer à cache-cache, ils auraient déjà pu trouver un terrain dégagé, et filer par la voie des airs !

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas vu le petit depuis un moment. Peut-être s'était-il enfin perdu, ou décidé à revenir à la civilisation humaine ? Ce serait la première bonne nouvelle depuis longtemps.  
Cette fois sur le dos, il rouvrit les paupières, front plissé.

A moins qu'il ait fait des progrès, et leur ait laissé croire ce qu'ils voulaient afin de pouvoir les espionner à sa guise.

Il se redressa brutalement, soudain envahi d'un désagréable doute.

Et si c'était ça, l'explication ? Un espion, à la solde du monastère, à l'apparence trop ingénue et ridicule pour être soupçonné ! Sinon, comment, en dépit de ses compétences plus qu'insignifiantes, aurait-il réussi à les poursuivre autant de temps, avec un acharnement confinant à la suprématie imbécile ?

La couverture élimée finit au pied des autres faisant office de lit rembourré. A grand renfort de gestes rageurs, il enfila son pantalon soigneusement plié dans un coin de la tente, passa ses baskets soigneusement entretenues. Un sweat à capuche s'ajouta, ainsi qu'une lampe torche, et un petit couteau à cran d'arrêt qu'il coinça dans son dos. Juste au cas où. Puis il ouvrit le rabat avec brutalité, manquant de le déchirer. Ç'aurait été plus que problématique. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il allait faire au gosse – orphelin, ben tiens ! - quand il allait le retrouver. Il allait imprimer comment il s'appelait, et pas qu'un peu !

Bon, à la réflexion, peut-être avait-il encore une légère sensibilité au froid. Mais juste un peu. Négligeable.

Un peu plus loin, en partie abrité par l'ombrage imposant d'un palétuvier gris aux nombreuses ramures, Tekris s'abritait comme il le pouvait de la pluie. L'arbre, habituellement présent dans les zones de transition des mangroves, indiquait que l'on se rapprochait d'une étendue fluviale. En fin de soirée, il avait même distingué un carouge au plumage d'un noir profond, excepté deux petites tâches orange sur le sommet de ses ailes. Enfin, ces dernières, c'était le colosse qui les avait repérées à la demande de Zane. Sa vue restait bien supérieure à la sienne, et si le vert s'en serait offusqué intérieurement, d'autre réflexions plus importantes venait le tracasser ce soir. Et puis, objectivement, il restait le plus puissant, alors ça allait.

Les lourdes lianes envahissantes s'écartèrent sans peine sous sa poigne, et il se glissa silencieusement hors de l'enceinte du petit campement. Impossible de dire si Tekris dormait ou non, mais s'il essayait de le suivre, il le repérerait sans trop de problèmes.

Il se contentait d'avancer sans bruit, ne prenant pas plus de précaution pour dissimuler sa présence. Du reste, ce n'était guère nécessaire, la pluie et son boucan d'enfer couvriraient sans problèmes les éventuelles maladresses (complètement inexistantes dans son esprit par ailleurs) de l'adolescent, et faisaient un écran suffisant pour que l'on n'y voit pas à dix pas devant soi. Et pour un gosse peu expérimenté, ce devait être encore pire. Sauf s'il jouait effectivement la comédie, dans ce cas, il se trouverait prit en flagrant délit.

Ce n'était pas le cas, comme s'en aperçut rapidement Zane.

Arrivé au bord d'un affluent du Tonlé Sap, dont les bras aquatiques avaient recouverts une bonne moitié de la mangrove cambodgienne, il choisit de rester dissimulé entre les palétuviers, plus nombreux. Par deux fois déjà, son équipe avait dû faire demi-tour fissa en se retrouvant face à ce que Zair appelait affectueusement « un saurien un peu gros, et très taquin ». Autrement dit, un gavial particulièrement imposant. Seul, il n'avait aucune envie de voir à quel point ces bestiaux devenaient joueurs.

Au bout de longues minutes d'observations infructueuses, il quitta son abri, remontant sans traîner la piste suivie par le trio, scrutant attentivement l'obscurité à la recherche d'une touffe incongrue mordorée. Vivre sur une planète où la luminosité se trouvait entre huit et douze fois plus basse que sur Terre avait parfois des avantages. Si Tekris possédait les mêmes capacités, les haltes nocturnes se feraient bien plus tard.

Intrigué, il tendit l'oreille, s'arrêtant. Derrière le dégoulinement ininterrompu de l'orage, un son plus faible, désaccordé, l'avait titillé. En d'autres circonstances, le bruit était si léger qu'il n'y aurait pas prêté attention. Mais avec les sens aux aguets, prêt à voir surgir un ennemi de derrière le moindre tronc d'arbre, Zane était bien plus réceptif aux anomalies environnementales. Un son indéterminé signifiait danger potentiel.

Quittant la piste déjà à demi engloutie, l'adolescent arriva rapidement devant ce qui ressemblait à une cuvette naturelle, vers laquelle convergeaient les ruissellements ne pouvant être absorbés par le sol, déjà plus que saturé. Chacun de ses pas faisait créait une petite flaque autour de son pied, comme une éponge gorgée d'eau sur laquelle l'on appuyait. Evidemment, ses chaussettes étaient trempées maintenant !

Et pour ne rien arranger, au fond de la cuvette, collé au tronc d'un arbre noueux dont les racines tapissaient la majeure partie des « rebords », se détachait une petite tâche plus claire, bougeant de droite à gauche dans un mouvement saccadé. Presque affolé, à la réflexion.

Lâchant un juron qui aurait fait rougir tout un bordel, Zane remisa sa prudence au placard, allumant sa lampe-torche, braquée directement sur l'objet de son énervement.

Et il fut sous ses pieds, plusieurs mètres plus bas. Le gamin.

Surpris par cette soudaine clarté, Marc mit le bras devant son visage pour protéger ses yeux.

-Toi, on peut vraiment dire que t'as choisi ton moment !

-Je suis tombé, cria à son tour le garçon, peinant à se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme de la pluie. Je voulais juste m'abriter, mais avec la nuit, j'ai pas vu le trou !

-Eh bah remontes, bougre d'imbécile !

-Peux pas, j'y arrive pas ! J'ai essayé, mais ça glisse de partout !

-C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ?!

Non, visiblement, ce n'en était pas une. Zane était face à un sacré dilemme. D'un côté, il ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce gêneur, à la limite, s'il restait coincé dix ou douze heures, les trois extraterrestres auraient largement de quoi le semer définitivement. De l'autre, la cuvette, bien que large, n'était pas excessivement profonde. Il y avait donc un risque pour qu'elle se trouve engloutie sous la pluie torrentielle, le gosse n'ayant pas le temps de remonter avant l'échéance. Même lui devait admettre que laisser un gosse se noyer, ça faisait un peu tache sur le CV. Si jamais celui-ci ne se montrait pas comme d'habitude le lendemain matin, qui sait si ses deux compagnons n'allaient pas être persuadé que Zane lui avait tendu un piège ? Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire ! Et si l'histoire remontait aux oreilles du monastère, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau du trio. On ne pouvait pas qualifier la situation à ce propos de reluisante, mais tout de même…

-Bon, si besoin, est-ce que tu peux sauter ?

-Quoi? fit Marc, incapable de comprendre plus d'une syllabe sur deux.

-Mais t'en fais exprès ou c'est naturel chez toi ?

Quelques secondes encore passèrent, durant lesquelles aucun n'entendit l'autre. Puis, l'extraterrestre fit un large mouvement de bras, comme s'il jetait quelque chose, puis tourna les talons sans prévenir, plongeant les alentours dans un noir quasiment total.

Aussitôt, la panique revint de nouveau étreindre le coeur de Marc. En voyant l'autre apparaître, il cru avoir une chance de finalement s'en sortir, mais alors, il l'abandonnait lui aussi ? Comme ça, il venait de fuir un enfer insupportable, juste pour finir noyé dans une satanée fosse mortuaire ? Tout ça, parce que, aveuglé par la pluie et ses sombres pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention, manquant de peu dévaler toute la pente jusqu'au fond du trou. Si un réflexe bienheureux lui fit agripper une branche durant sa chute, il resterait coincé ici, à regarder impuissant le torrent l'emporter ?

Soudain, une lueur rouge fusa, Marc clignant plusieurs fois des paupières afin de chasser les petits points lumineux dansants devant lui. Mais au lieu de se dissiper comme il était venu, l'éclat continua de rougeoyer, bien plus haut que le garçon, projetant une aura furieuse concentrée en un point précis. L'environnement tout autour de lui se mit à trembler, un grondement si puissant qu'il en couvrait celui provoqué par l'orage. S'agrippant à une liane étroitement enlacée le long de l'arbre l'accueillant, il se colla à son tronc, résistant à l'envie de fermer les yeux. Au contraire, il eut bien vite le désir de les écarquiller plus encore.

Du haut de la cuvette, à peu près à l'endroit où se tenait le martien il y avait encore deux minutes, une masse compacte obscurcit la vue de Marc. Elle gonfla, encore et encore, jusqu'à former un amas solidement aggloméré, sans que le garçon ne parvienne à distinguer de suite de quoi celui-ci était constitué. L'ensemble se souleva dans les airs, formant deux tas distincts, avant de s'abattre dans un fracas de fin du monde en direction du gouffre. Un cri étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge. Un ensevelissement de terrain ?! Il allait se faire écraser comme une crêpe le jour de Mardi Gras, incapable de s'enfuir de ce piège dressé par la sylve !

Sauf que l'étrange phénomène ne retomba pas en une avalanche de boue partout à la fois, engloutissant tout sur son passage, comme la logique l'aurait supposée. Au lieu de cela, il continua de s'étendre sur deux rails parfaitement maîtrisés, qui ne dévirent pas d'un iota leur trajectoire, même en heurtant la terre détrempée mêlée de branches et de lianes.

La terre fut secouée de plus belle, puis tout à coup, rien. Le calme revint, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Baissant les mains, mises sur son visage afin de se protéger de la poussière, Marc hésita une seconde entre vivre en fait un rêve bizarre, ou une hallucination complètement idiote. Les innombrables obstacles végétaux se dressant entre son corps épuisé et la porte de sortie – hum, les bordures de la crevasse, se corrigea-t-il tout en étant persuadé que cela ne changeait absolument rien – venaient de se faire recouvrir intégralement par…

Encore indécis, le garçon s'approcha timidement de l'immense monticule. Ramassant un petit fragment échappé du tout, il dut le mettre quasiment contre ses yeux pour pouvoir en distinguer ne serait-ce que la forme. Mais il en fut aussitôt certain, il s'agissait bien de dizaines, voir de milliers de cailloux littéralement tombés du ciel, formant une sorte d'escalier grossier menant directement à la surface. Ce n'était pas esthétique, mais très pratique. Trop, comme s'il venait d'être taillé sur mesure.

De la pierre ? En pleine mangrove ?

Une exclamation furieuse retentit, coupant court toutes ses réflexions.

-Tu vas te dépêcher oui ? Tu t'imagines peut-être que ça va tenir toute l'année ?

A dire vrai, passé ce stade, Marc n'imaginait plus rien du tout. La réalité venait de franchir un nouveau cap dans ce qu'il classait comme étant la catégorie fiction, les questions se bousculant sous son crâne déjà bien embrumé. Néanmoins, il ne s'appesantit pas sur cette réflexion hautement philosophique et s'engagea sur l'espèce de pont par procuration. Sa consistance était inhabituelle pour un amas de cailloux, un peu plus mou que ce à quoi il se serait attendu, et surtout associé à une impression d'éphémérité inexplicable. Comme si cette construction n'était pas durable, prête à se dérober sous ses pas empressés. Mais au moins, il avait enfin un moyen de se sortir de ce trou à rat, et le galvanisa tant qu'il arriva de l'autre côté en un temps record. Plus vite encore que le jour où il fut forcé de faire équipe avec Victoire durant une course de relais au collège.

Il trébucha bêtement sur le rebord, crut qu'il allait tomber, mais parvint à se rétablir à grands renforts de moulinets ridicules et d'un petit saut à la réception maussade. Pas une fois Zane n'avait seulement fait mine de venir l'aider, se contentant de le regarder évoluer, lèvres pincées. Et le plus ennuyeux pour Marc, c'était qu'il avait encore envie de s'excuser d'être tombé dans le trou et lui avoir fait perdre son temps. Pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute quand même !

Gêné par l'observation silencieuse de l'adolescent, Marc baissa le nez, jetant un regard en arrière, vers ce piège naturel qui aurait bien pu devenir son tombeau. Pour constater que la passerelle rocheuse, recouvrant une minute auparavant la terre, les arbres et les lianes, venait de disparaître, comme par enchantement. Seules subsistaient comme traces de son passage des branches cassées, un vide dans l'enchevêtrement des feuillages et une empreinte démesurée laissée dans la boue fraîche. Uniquement visible sous le mince faisceau braqué sur le garçon, se prolongeant derrière lui sur quelques mètres. Et encore, cela aurait probablement disparu dans les heures suivantes. Mais si Zane pouvait arrêter de l'aveugler avec sa lampe, Marc lui en serait doublement reconnaissant…

Des dizaines de questions affluèrent à son esprit : pourquoi les rochers venaient de disparaître ? C'était quoi, cette aura carmin aperçue juste avant leur chute ? Comment celle-ci avait été aussi précise, créant exactement un pont rustique mais efficace ? Complètement perdu, il ne parvint à en formuler qu'une seule.

-Qu'est-ce…Que s'est-il passé ? Balbutia-t-il, confus.

-Je viens de me geler les fesses, me faire tremper jusqu'aux os, perdre mon temps et au moins une bonne heure de sommeil juste pour te tirer d'une situation dans laquelle tu t'es allègrement précipité. Alors tu ferais mieux de me remercier, j'ai été généreux de te venir en aide. Avoue que je n'y étais absolument pas obligé. A la limite, ça m'aurait arrangé que tu disparaisses.

-Vous allez me tuer ? paniqua Marc.

C'était plus fort que lui. L'extraterrestre venait peut-être de le sauver, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer appuyer sur sa tête dans un lac, l'enfoncer dans la boue ou le pousser du haut d'une falaise.

Marc s'éloigna lentement du bord, sans quitter son vis-à-vis des yeux, ce dernier levant les siens au ciel.

-Encore cette idée ! Si j'avais l'intention de t'égorger derrière le premier buisson venu, crois-tu que tu t'en serais aperçu ?

Bizarrement, Marc ne se trouva pas plus rassuré. Frigorifié, il dut contrôler un peu ses tremblements avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole de manière compréhensible. Se mettre à l'abri de la pluie, ça devait être bien aussi. Zane, quant à lui, parvenait admirablement à ignorer les torrents se déversant sur son crâne, adoptant la même attitude que s'il se promenait en plein jour sur une plage déserte. Encore un peu, et Marc pourrait avoir l'impression qu'il imaginait tout seul l'orage se déchaînant autour d'eux.

-Alors tu es un assassin ?!

-Mais c'est pas vrai… Dis-toi que oui, et va jouer dans ton bac à sable !

Sur ce, l'adolescent se détourna, passablement irrité. Emportant avec lui la seule source de lumière disponible.

Quand les ténèbres se refermèrent sur son corps frêle, toutes les peurs du collégien fondirent sur lui comme autant de vautours. Les ombres seulement dansantes à la lueur du petit faisceau blanchâtre redevinrent des créatures assoiffées de sang – et de jeunes garçons de préférence, dans ses suppositions –, sur le point d'absorber la plus petite cellule constituant son être. Pourtant, sa mère ne cessait de répéter qu'un grand garçon ne devait pas avoir peur du noir, ou laisser libre cours à ce qu'elle considérait comme des névroses refoulées issues de pulsions annonciatrices de l'adolescence (Marc devait avouer que depuis son inscription en fac de psychologie sur un coup de tête, il ne comprenait plus très bien ses explications).

-Attends-moi, cria-t-il en se relevant prestement. S'il-te-plaît !

-Ah non hein ! Tu ne vas pas me coller aux basques éternellement !

L'adolescent s'était peut-être arrêté pour lui braquer de nouveau la lampe en pleine figure, il ne paraissait pas disposé à l'aider plus longtemps. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Marc chercha un moyen rapide, et surtout efficace, pour qu'il accepte de le garder avec lui, au moins cette nuit, pour se reposer un peu. La perspective d'un vrai repos réchauffa un peu le froid entourant son coeur, redonnant un peu de courage. S'il parvenait à se faire accepter du martien taciturne, les autres ne pourraient pas le chasser à leur tour, vu qu'il était le chef, ou du moins se comportait comme tel, du trio. Pas une fois Marc n'avait vu Zair ou Tekris le faire changer d'avis. Même sur l'organisation des corvées. Il fallait dire que les colères, très fréquentes, de Zane n'engageaient pas à la discussion. Le collégien en avait dénombré quatre en six jours.

Celui qui dirigeait le trio ? Et si…

-Mais, tenta-t-il en arborant un air déconcerté, je croyais que les chefs étaient des personnes fortes et courageuses ?

-Je le suis, ça te pose un problème ?

Donc, Marc ne s'était pas trompé, il était le leader du trio extraterrestre.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? Tu es perdu, comme moi, et tu ne réussiras pas à te charger de quelqu'un en plus de toi ?

En d'autres circonstances n'incluant pas sa survie immédiate, Marc aurait pu sourire de l'air outragé peignant les traits de l'adolescent, devenu incarnation de la dignité outragée.

-Pardon ? Je suis arrivé ici seul, sans aucun problème, et je dois sans cesse m'occuper des deux zozos me servant de coéquipiers, alors ne vient pas me seriner avec tes suggestions proprement infondées ! Si je ne te prends pas avec moi, c'est tout simplement parce que je n'en ai pas envie, un point c'est tout !

-Oui, bien sûr, je comprends.

Mais le visage de Marc clamait exactement le contraire. Voir, mettait en doute les paroles de Zane. Si jamais cela l'énervait au point de décider de l'achever pour de bon, il n'aura eu besoin de personne pour se tirer une balle dans le pied !

-Tu essaies de me manipuler en fait, marmonna l'extraterrestre.

-Quoi ? Mais non, tu t'en serais rendu compte de toute manière.

-Mouais, c'est pas faux.

-S'il-te-plaît ! Je ne veux même pas dormir sous ta tente, juste retrouver le chemin ! C'est pas la la mer à boire…

-En même temps, si l'on apprend qu'un ado emmène un gosse de…dix, douze ans ? Sous sa tente, ça va jaser. Mais vu ton état (un plissement nasal exprima très clairement l'opinion de Zane à ce sujet), tu vas nous claquer entre les doigts si ça continue. Ne crois pas que ton sort m'importe ! Simplement, ça ferait désordre. Bon, écoutes-moi bien le gosse, on va faire un marché. J'accepte de te ramener au camp, où tu pourras te reposer, voir manger sur la portion de Tekris. Même, j'arrête d'essayer de te semer. Par contre, tu retournes dès que possible à la civilisation, sans chercher à nous retrouver. Mieux, motus et bouche cousue sur ce que tu as pu voir ces derniers jours. Et ne crois pas que je ne le saurais pas, si jamais tu ouvres intempestivement le bec. Quant à savoir comment tu vas retourner aux Amériques, c'est pas mon problème.

-Mais je ne peux pas, l'avion est déjà reparti !

-A d'autres ! Tu préfères rester dans la jungle, tout seul, avec les tigres ? Si c'est le cas, essaies de te détendre, la viande est beaucoup moins tendre quant elle est stressée. Tu ne veux pas donner d'indigestion à ces charmants félins, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton de conversation employé persuada Marc du sérieux de la proposition. Il ne voulait certainement pas accepter, renier sa fierté une fois de plus, pour retomber entre les griffes de Victoire, mais, en refusant, il ignorait totalement ce qu'il ferait ensuite…

Pour la première fois depuis sa fuite, il avait le temps – quoique relatif – de réfléchir à ce qu'elle impliquait. Et il commençait à réellement saisir l'énormité de son geste.

-J'aurais le droit de manger avec vous le soir ?

-Et puis quoi encore ?

-Je n'ai plus de réserves, et à ce train là, je vais faire désordre plus vite que prévu.

-Un repas le soir, et tu nous rends la tente. Et tu te débrouilles pour la partager avec Tekris. Au fait, où est-elle passée celle-là ?

-Hum… Je l'ai laissée un peu plus loin avec le reste de mes affaires… J'ai eu un… coup de fatigue.

Zane claqua sa langue, agacé, d'une drôle de manière, un peu comme s'il la collait à ses dents avant de l'appuyer, puis de la faire retomber. Un _tchkkk tchkkk _désapprobateur, ressemblant au bruit produit par le grand-père de Marc quand son dentier était mal fixé. En un peu moins dégoûtant. Pas sûr que l'adolescent apprécie la comparaison… Aussi ravala-t-il sa remarque au dernier moment, provoquant un froncement de sourcil chez l'autre.

De manière impromptue, il se demanda s'il lui arrivait de sourire. Pour de vrai. Sauf si c'était la présence du collégien qui le mettait encore plus en rogne, après tout, Marc ne le connaissait pas assez pour savoir.

-D'accord pour la tente. Faut aller la chercher.

Il évita soigneusement d'expliquer être incapable de la monter. Suffisamment d'éléments jouaient en sa défaveur, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Evidemment, Zane ne manqua pas l'occasion de soupirer lourdement, le toisant d'un regard sans équivoque. Marc ne comprenant pas ce qu'il attendait, il eut une nouvelle occasion de pester, marmonnant à grands renforts d'enjambées militaires que c'était pas si compliqué de deviner qu'il fallait que le gamin montre où il avait laissé traîner ses affaires, plus la tente appartenant au trio.

-Au fait, Tekris, c'est aussi un ado ? Et ça ne te déranges pas de me laisser aller sous sa tente ?

Instinctivement, il se rapetissa sous le regard purement meurtrier de l'adolescent. L'instant d'après, ses yeux redevinrent inexpressifs, comme si de rien n'était.

-Ne t'avises pas de tenter quoi que ce soit avec lui, ou tu pourrais ne pas avoir seulement le temps de regretter. Suis-je clair ?

Le collégien hocha vigoureusement la tête, toujours rentrée dans les épaules. Visiblement satisfait, Zane l'ignora grossièrement, continuant sa progression nocturne.

Mais au moment de passer devant Marc, qui dut s'écarter pour ne pas se faire bousculer, il remarqua que Zane tenait un petit boîtier rectangulaire, à peu près de la taille d'un Blackview, machinalement rangé dans la pochette dont l'anse lui barrait la poitrine. Mais l'engin était trop épais pour un simple portable, sans parler de l'écran émettant un halo orangé, disparaissant en même temps une fois remis en place.

-Bon, tu vas continuer longtemps de bayer aux corneilles, ou tu me montres le chemin ? Pas de tente, pas de repas, tu te rappelles ?

Bien sûr que oui. Mais la question était purement rhétorique, aussi Marc lui emboîta le pas sans répondre.

Dans la nuit, la tâche fut particulièrement ardue, et sans le sens de l'orientation intriguant de Zane, jamais ils n'auraient pu retrouver l'endroit. Il eut terriblement envie de l'interroger sur sa facilité à se repérer dans le noir, mais comme pour le reste, il y renonça rapidement. Pour être honnête, à part « c'était près de la rivière », le garçon ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose. Finalement, après un effort de concentration à demi paniqué, la présence d'un palétuvier tout tordu, rappelant approximativement la forme d'une tête hurlante, lui revint en mémoire. La tente et son sac à dos étaient juste à côté.

-Ouais, je vois duquel tu veux parler. En passant dans le coin tout à l'heure, je l'ai remarqué aussi, c'était assez marrant. C'est à quelques centaines de mètres.

-Quoi ? Aussi loin ?

-Loin, loin, tout est relatif. Attends une minute là, tu veux dire que tu as parcouru tout ce chemin ? Et sans t'en apercevoir ? Elle était aussi jolie que ça, la fille occupant tes pensées ?

-Pas du tout, c'est un monstre ! protesta Marc avec véhémence.

Seulement, une fois cette protestation exprimée, il sentit tout le poids du monde lui retomber sur les épaules. Il avait enfin réussit à sortir la peste de ses pensées, trop occupé à essayer de remonter de la cuvette, et encore une fois, un détail venait lui rappeler sa situation de plein fouet. Comme un rappel à l'ordre, _hey, n'oublies pas que tu n'es qu'une vache à lait, bonne à conduire chez l'équarrisseur si tu fais le malin !_

Un silence malaisant s'installa entre les deux jeunes, un de ces silences pesants, mais difficiles à briser, car rien ne paraît pouvoir surmonter la gêne insidieusement blottie, bien au chaud. Il se prolongea même quand, une fois les objet retrouvés, ils les chargèrent sur leurs dos (Zane embarquant bien sûr la tente). Exactement le genre qui s'était ancré au sein de l'ambiance même de la maison, surtout au moment des repas. Sa mère à un bout de table, enfermée dans son monde fait de bouquins, de course à la réussite et de grandes études abandonnées, ressassant sans cesse les mêmes bouquins qu'elle ne retenait jamais. De l'autre, Emma et lui, toujours elle sur ses genoux malgré ses sept ans, n'osant pas émettre le moindre son puisque cela finirait par un _chut_ agacé voir un long regard sentencieux. De pénibles souvenirs, auxquels Marc substituait volontiers ceux…

Non, s'il se plongeait dans de doux moments, il allait encore se décourager. Son passage à vide du début de soirée était déjà suffisamment honteux comme ça, et il remerciait le ciel qu'il n'y ait pas eut de témoins.

Oppressé, il choisit de tenter une rupture timide de ce mutisme quitte à faire un flop, il ne le supportait plus.

-Pourquoi tu portes tout le temps des gants ?

Pas terrible comme introduction…Mais la réponse fusa, tout aussi inattendue.

-Pourquoi t'accroches-tu à ma ceinture comme un fils à papa à sa barbe ?

Marc baissa les yeux. L'extraterrestre avait raison, il avait attrapé le fin morceau de cuir d'une main cramponnée, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était un peu le cas.

-Désolé, un réflexe…

-Maintenant, tu peux me lâcher donc ?

Le collégien ne répondit pas. Il n'obéit pas non plus. Son trouillomètre était bien trop bas pour prendre le risque de perdre de vue le faisceau maladif de la lampe-torche, et avec son ticket pour une fin de nuit reposante ! De nouveau, Zane fit son _tchkkk, tchkkk_ étrange Marc en sursauta de surprise, jusque là concentré sur les rugissements profonds retentissant de temps à autre. Pourtant, le bruit n'était pas effrayant, mais il s'y attendait si peu…Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait détester sa nature émotive !

Bizarrement, Zane n'en profita pas pour ricaner, ou lancer une réflexion acerbe. Marchant sans s'arrêter une seule fois, ou même hésiter quant à la route à emprunter. Décidément, Marc se dit qu'il avait une vue minable, lui qui ne réussissait même pas à distinguer sa main à deux mètres de distance.

Enfin, s'engouffrant dans un amoncellement de branchages un peu plus épais que les autres, Marc déboucha brusquement dans une petite clairière débroussaillée à la hâte, ressemblant fortement à celle dans laquelle il avait reprit connaissance, une semaine plus tôt environ. Sauf que celle-ci était construite de manière plus discrète encore, seuls les éléments naturels avaient été réorganisés sans couper le moindre bout d'herbe, et les tentes, à cause de l'étroitesse des lieux, se trouvaient plus rapprochées les unes des autres. Le seul élément totalement artificiel résidait en une petite lanterne dotée d'une faible lumière turquoise, invisible depuis l'extérieur, posée près de Tekris. Définitivement, il devait somnoler.

Pour peu de temps seulement, car le vacarme d'une tente démontée lancée à ses pieds le réveilla plus efficacement qu'une alarme assidue dans son travail. Les yeux – enfin, les… lunettes ? Marc avait un doute – encore ensommeillées, il fixa alternativement Zane, la lampe, la tente, revint à Zane, avant de distinguer la fine silhouette du collégien, un peu en retrait. Là, il ne sut si c'était du lard ou du cochon, ou bien s'il nageait en plein rêve.

-Le gosse dort avec toi cette nuit. Monte ton tipi trempé en silence, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper.

Sur ces paroles, Zane s'engouffra dans sa propre demeure, pestant contre la foutue pluie qui avait presque totalement inondée l'intérieur. Un « silence, j'essaie de dormir moi ! » fusa de la tente voisine, auquel fut répliqué « et moi donc, pourtant je n'en fait pas toute une histoire ! » refusant toute contestation. Seul un soupir agacé retentit encore, puis la nuit reprit ses droits.

Se retournant vers Tekris, qui malgré l'heure tardive s'était déjà mis à l'ouvrage sans rechigner, Marc osa demander :

-Ils sont souvent comme ça ?

-Oh non, en temps normal, ils sont bien pire.

Il chercha une trace de plaisanterie, un petit bizutage pour le nouveau. N'en trouva aucune.

-Ah…

-Tu t'y feras. La première chose à savoir, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais contrarier Zane. La base de la survie.

-Mais… Il m'a dit que je pouvais seulement venir le soir.

-Même. Surtout d'ailleurs. Et puis, c'est pas mal pour un incruste. Le dernier… non, rien, faut que tu dormes ce soir.

Mais tandis qu'il parlait, le colosse l'observait avec un intérêt croissant, allant même jusqu'à arborer un air curieux. Nouvelle découverte, ce n'était pas tous les jours que le Zane en question faisait des compromis.

Heureusement, Tekris s'y connaissait en montage de tente, et moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle était montée, avec la bâche par-dessus (que Marc, la seule fois où il avait ouvert le paquet oblongue, avait prit pour pour une couverture de toile) pour protéger de la pluie. Enfin, autant que possible. Le châtain avait bien tenté de se rendre un peu utile, mais au bout du troisième piquet mal enfoncé, il renonça, préférant observer avec attention l'autre les planter en terre d'une simple pression du doigt.

Se retrouver dans un véritable abri, même étroit, même en partie trempé à cause de son séjour dans la gadoue, fut un moment de grâce incomparable. Pa politesse, il se força à attendre que Tekris se soit déshabillé, puis glissé sous la seule couverture ne ressemblant pas à une soupière, avant de se coucher à ses côtés, tout en restant le plus loin possible.

-Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais. Et tu devrais enlever au moins ton sweat et ton short, tu vas attraper la mort à rester avec tes vêtements mouillés.

Sa figure devait beaucoup ressembler à celle d'une biche face à son prédateur, puisque le colosse s'empressa d'ajouter :

-En tout bien tout honneur ! Si tu veux, je peux me rhabiller…

-Non, ça va, juste… Tu peux te retourner ?

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait crû, Tekris obtempéra rapidement, fixant son regard sur la toile rapiécée. Les joues menaçant de s'enflammer, Marc ôta les couches superficielles de ses habits, avant de foncer se mettre au chaud, refroidi par la froideur ambiante.

-Au fait, minipuce, quel est ton nom ?

-Mhm ? A ton avis ?

Engourdi par la sensation de chaleur bienfaisante remontant le long de son corps engourdi, Marc étouffa un bâillement sonore.

-Je dirais… Jack ?

-Nan.

-Andrew ?

-Pas plus.

-John ?

Marc bâilla de nouveau, à peine conscient.

Ce fut la dernière proposition qu'il entendit, avant de fermer ses paupières et de sombrer dans le sommeil.


	3. Rencontre avec le quatrième type

**Rencontre avec le quatrième type**

Assis à califourchon sur la fourche d'un arbre au tronc rouge, d'âge vénérable (peut-être était-ce là une autre sorte de palétuvier il se promettait en son for intérieur de regarder sur le petit dépliable remit par l'école si l'espèce était précisée), Marc se pencha en avant, prudemment. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il faillit perdre l'équilibre à cause d'un tronc recouvert de mousse, ne se rattrapant qu'au dernier moment à une liane qui lui avait écorchée les mains. Voyant le trio d'adolescents sauter du bord d'un fossé à l'arbre avec facilité, il crût l'entreprise facile. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, après un brusque coup de rein l'ayant amené à faire un gros câlin imprévu au lichen (ça ou la boue tout au fond, le choix fut vite fait), il conclut que la chose était bien moins facile qu'elle ne le paraissait.

Pour être honnête, il se fichait pas mal de sa simili chute (bien qu'il ait senti le rouge lui monter aux joues quand, relevant la tête, il s'aperçut que devant lui les adolescents s'étaient arrêtés, le dévisageant. Au mieux avec amusement, au pire avec un agacement frisant la colère).

Si les quatre jeunes gens avaient quitté la partie la plus profonde et la plus marécageuse de la jungle, les nombreux arbres géants restaient terriblement imprégnés d'humidité. À quelques mètres, sur sa droite, un taret grignotait mollement l'écorce spongieuse, comme engourdie. Régulièrement, une petite colonnade d'insectes traversait l'air verdâtre dans un bourdonnement désagréable, poursuivant sa route nimbée de cette cacophonie animale. La sente était depuis un petite heure devenue moins obscure que les sentiers jusque là empruntés, les arbres eux-mêmes se clairsemant peu à peu. Oh, cela n'empêchait pas Marc de devoir prêter une attention constante à l'endroit où il posait ses pieds, mais il cessait de s'obséder à l'idée de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond, dont la présence aurait été dissimulée par les ombres récurrentes.

Finalement, la lumière d'une clairière était apparue au bout du chemin rendue glissant par trois jours de pluie par intermittence. Une moitié se trouvait déjà envahie par les ténèbres, l'autre était illuminée par un pâle rayon jaune pâle. Et, dissimulé par la barrière dense de roseaux entremêlés, un mur de pierre grise, effrité par les affres du temps et les assauts de la végétation.

Sur une indication de Zane, ses « guides » s'arrêtèrent au pied du monument. Un nouvel ordre, lancé dans cette langue étrange que Marc ne connaissait pas, et Zair disparut à travers le rideau smaragdin, se coulant dans la grille épaisse sans un bruit. Marc ne s'en étonna pas outre mesure, l'un de adolescents partait souvent en avant, Zane toujours plus longtemps que la jeune fille, aussi n'y prêta-t-il pas grande attention. Ne pouvant en distinguer plus par-dessus les ramures abondantes (et, il devait se l'avouer intérieurement, trop petit pour voir par-dessus le trio avec la distance), il décida de tenter l'ascension de l'un des arbres géants jonchant la clairière, puisqu'il avait visiblement quelques minutes.

Habitué à grimper depuis sa jeunesse (parfois, sauter dans l'un des rares arbres de la cour de récréation était son seul moyen d'échapper à Victoire), son ascension fut moins pénible que ce qu'il avait imaginé. La seule chose l'ayant réellement retardée fut ses fréquents coups d'oeil aux deux garçons appuyés sur les bas-reliefs (enfin, plutôt Tekris, Zane ne cessant de changer de position, surveillant avec impatience l'endroit où son amie avait disparue). En dépit de l'accord passé quelques jours plus tôt, l'idée d'être brutalement abandonné au tournant d'une rivière, d'un fossé tordait toujours ses entrailles, au point de le réveiller en sursaut plusieurs fois par nuit. Ce qui avait le don de faire grogner Tekris d'agacement, qui continuait de l'héberger le soir sous sa tente (une fois, Zane avait déclaré qu'il aurait préféré garder le gamin à l'oeil, quitte à le supporter dans son propre abri, mais la seule expression apeurée de l'intéressé laissa la proposition tomber dans l'oubli. Zair, quant à elle, ne commentait ni ne proposait quoi que ce soit à ce propos).

Atteignant enfin une fourche suffisamment sèche pour ne pas le faire basculer au moindre mouvement brusque, ni trop basse pour pouvoir observer la façade à son aise, ni trop haute pour descendre rapidement dès le retour de Zair, il s'y était aussi confortablement installé que possible. Baissant les yeux, il croisa ceux furieux de Zane braqués sur lui. Détournant précipitamment le regard sur un mille-pattes paresseusement accroché à la branche du petit figuier étranglant l'arbre au tronc rouge (vraiment, il fallait trouver son nom ! Un gommier rouge peut-être?), Marc peina à réprimer le frisson sourdant le long de sa colonne. Tekris pouvait bien lui affirmer cent fois que le vert n'était pas si désagréable une fois que l'on savait comment le prendre, le garçon voyait très bien sa façon de chercher le moindre prétexte pour se débarrasser de lui, ou au minimum pouvoir l'accabler de reproches. Comme à ce moment précis, où l'impatience primait sur toute rationalité. Aussi Marc s'efforçait de lui donner le moins de raisons possible de s'énerver. Paradoxalement, plus il se taisait et conservait une distance respectable entre le groupe et lui, plus sa présence paraissait insupporter l'adolescent. Vraiment, il n'y comprenait rien !

Marc voulut s'allonger complètement à plat ventre sur l'écorce humide. Un pincement douloureux l'avertit que ses côtes bleuies n'étaient pas encore tout à fait guéries. Dans une grimace, il se redressa prestement, massant doucement son torse à travers son sweat. Pour l'instant, il avait réussi à dissimuler ses blessures ante-forestières les plus impressionnantes à ses compagnons. Le soir, il demandait à Tekris de se retourner quand il se déshabillait d'une ou deux couches, prétextant la gêne (ce qui n'était pas complètement faux). Et le matin, s'ils trouvaient une rivière à l'eau suffisamment claire pour se faire un brin de toilette (ce que Marc n'aurait jamais cru possible dans cette fichue jungle!), il s'arrangeait pour se tenir à l'écart, accroupi jusqu'au menton, quitte à claquer des dents. Une seule fois, lors de son troisième bain, il avait craint de se faire démasquer. Zair, intriguée par son comportement, lui avait demandé l'air de rien de lui apporter le savon, resté sur la rive. Si Zane n'avait pas déclaré refuser qu'il touche à leurs affaires, allant chercher l'objet en lui dédiant un regard mauvais, le collégien n'aurait pas su quoi faire.

Optant pour une position semi-allongée, il prit les jumelles rangées dans son sac à dos, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour ne pas avoir de surface sensible en contact avec le bois. Les premiers bas-reliefs le laissèrent déçu, n'étant guère sculptés. Il manquait également quelques pierres près des deux adolescents en contrebas, et il supposa que ce temple fut déjà découvert par des pilleurs. Plus jeune, il aurait trouvé que faire tant d'efforts, traverser la jungle, desceller des pierres plus lourdes que deux hommes parfois, et enfin les transporter en charrette, tout en évitant les autorités, était beaucoup d'énergie dépensée pour rien. Avant de voir que certaines pierres sculptées se vendaient à plusieurs dizaines de milliers de dollars. Fils d'une femme de classe moyenne depuis cinq ou six générations, il saisissait parfaitement à quel point un tel gain pouvait appâter. Sans pour autant le comprendre, ou le cautionner. Chose incompréhensible pour sa famille, l'aspect historique et artistique l'intéressait bien plus que les finances. Il donnerait beaucoup pour observer de ses propres yeux quelques bas-reliefs, héritage de l'art khmer dont le peuple domina toute une partie de l'Asie du IXe au XIVe siècle. Mais il souhaitait les admirer associés aux temples sur lesquels ils furent gravés.

Enfin, à l'angle du mur, quelques mètres au-dessus de l'emplacement désormais vacant de la porte, debout sur les décombres, il trouva son bonheur. Extrêmement fragile, sa moitié inférieure étant alternance de destruction et de préservation, une figure de grès délicatement sculptée prenait place sur un bloc encerclé par les roseaux. Entre les feuilles, Marc distingua une scène de danse, des dizaines de femmes se tenant par la main pour former une danse dont le cercle s'étalait à la verticale, un seul homme multiplié de façon à pouvoir chacune les accompagner se tenant à son extrémité inférieure. A la couronne de plumes de paon et à son pagne, le jeune garçon reconnut Krishna, et devina que la danse en question devait être la rasa-lila, rituelle, qui selon la légende se déroula au bord d'un fleuve (dont il avait oublié le nom (1)) de la nuit au petit matin. Envahi d'une joie toute enfantine, il poursuivit son exploration lointaine. De l'extérieur, presque la totalité du linteau s'était écroulé, mais l'entrelacs étroit de branches tressées formaient comme une voûte supportant le poids de la pierre. Il ne put voir plus loin que l'entrée béante, dont le passage était bouché d'un rideau de pariétaires, aussi se contenta-t-il de scruter avec gourmandise les bas-reliefs d'inspiration bouddhiste, qu'il jugea magnifiques en dépit de leurs parties abîmées. Là, un aigle au diadème côtoyait une divinité grimaçante, tandis qu'une autre chevauchait un félin, ses quatre bras tous armés. Décidant finalement de s'en détacher pour remonter le regard. Se dressant sur la structure principale, deux petites tours, accompagnées des reliquats de trois autres, en grande partie démolies, n'étant prises d'assaut que par quelques plantes naines. Cinq tours pour un temple si petit – enfin, relativement ? Marc se dit qu'il devait y avoir une plus grande structure à l'origine, détruite ou enfoncée derrière les fougères, feuilles d'agave et autres plantes envahissantes. L'endroit ne devait pas avoir été visité depuis un sacré bout de temps, et cela procura au collégien un sentiment d'aventurier, d'explorateur d'un monde perdu depuis des siècles. Si le trio campait ici ce soir, peut-être aurait-il la possibilité de pénétrer cet ancien sanctuaire, premier depuis une éternité ? Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, vu le peu d'intérêt porté à la structure leur servant au mieux de cale-dos, aucun des adolescents ne s'intéressait à sa dimension historique, aussi ne l'accompagneraient-ils pas.

Un maigre rire sans joie franchit la barrière de ses lèvres sèches. Bien sûr que non, il n'irait pas, il était déjà incapable de dormir sous une tente, juste à côté du type le plus grand pour son âge qu'il n'ait jamais vu, sans sursauter au moindre bruit suspect. Alors, visiter un temple, seul, et de nuit, avec les risques d'éboulement et les bestioles dégoûtantes rôdant dans l'ombre ? Il rentrerait très vite en courant, se connaissant assez pour évaluer son courage…à un vide quasiment intersidéral.

Léger frémissement des roseaux, et Zair réapparut à travers la toile végétale, la faisant à peine frémir. Braquant par réflexe ses jumelles, Marc remarqua de suite la ride de contrariété barrant son front. Intrigué, il suivit sa progression jusqu'à ses compagnons (poussant un soupir de soulagement involontaire quand il s'aperçut du désintérêt total que lui vouait soudainement Zane). S'il entendit la discussion s'ensuivant, il ne put en comprendre un mot, puisque celle-ci était parlée dans leur langage. Seuls deux mots revinrent plusieurs fois, « Koz » et « Redakaï », sans qu'il n'en sache plus. En tout cas, l'un et l'autre ne plaisaient pas au trio, le rapport de la jeune femme étant écouté avec une attention religieuse.

Finalement, après une rapide consultation, le chef du groupe fit un vague signe en l'air. Quelques secondes passèrent, avant qu'il ne réitère, d'un mouvement plus saccadé témoin de son impatience. Marc se demanda quel pouvait bien être le but de cette manœuvre, puis se rendit compte que le regard onyx s'était de nouveau planté sur lui. Pas que, car Zair et Tekris regardaient eux aussi dans sa direction.

Rougissant d'embarras, il se précipita pour descendre de son perchoir, glissant à plusieurs reprises sur la mousse, finissant par sauter au sol afin d'éviter le plat version œuf pourri.

Trottinant, il fila se poster près de Tekris, à demi dissimulé par sa masse imposante, un réflexe dès qu'il sentait Zane prêt à le foudroyer sur place. Exactement comme maintenant. Ce n'était pas tout à fait sa faute, il se sentait bien avec l'adolescent (en tout cas plus à l'aise qu'avec les deux options restantes), et puis, depuis le début, il s'opposait à un abandon pur et simple dans la forêt. Ca prouvait bien qu'il se souciait au moins un peu de lui…Non ? Marc voulait le croire.

Heureusement, le colosse ne le repoussa pas, se contentant d'étouffer un petit rire (partagé par la seule fille présente, qui dut se retourner en faisant mine d'admirer les gravures sur des bas-reliefs vierges). Haussant les épaules, il ajouta un geste qui se voulait apaisant à l'égard de l'autre. Une technique qui ne réussit que lorsque, le voyant toujours aussi agacé, Tekris osa un grand sourire plein d'innocence feinte.

– Tu ne lui rend pas service, en le cachant derrière tes jupons, cracha Zane, bras croisés.

Bon, conclut Marc, une réussite toute aléatoire.

Tekris devait avoir l'habitude, car il ne parut pas plus intimidé que cela, hochant simplement la tête.

Se désintéressant de son protecteur relatif, le vert en revint au collégien, qui se crispa en serrant le tissu de son short. Peut-être que s'il n'était pas obligé de se tordre le cou pour l'observer, Marc aurait eu moins peur...

– Bien, même si nous avons mis plus de temps que prévu (les yeux de Zane susurraient clairement « à qui la faute ? »), nous atteindrons bientôt les environs de Takeo. De là, tu pourras sans trop de problème rejoindre Phnom Penh, et prendre l'avion pour rentrer chez toi.

Un froid intense envahi la poitrine de Marc. D'accord, il se doutait de l'approche de la civilisation, les vieilles pistes à demi effacées par la boue et les intempéries ayant laissées place à des sente qui si elles étaient loin du confort des routes goudronnées, restaient un peu moins sauvages que les chemins empruntés auparavant. Ils avaient également quitté les régions marécageuses, et depuis que le réchauffement climatique atteignait des proportions alarmantes (2), seules les régions enfoncées de la jungle, aux tourbes suffisamment profondes protégées par la frondaison, se trouvaient assez humides pour qu'elles se développent. Plus l'urbanisation approchait, avec ses forêts abattues, et donc incapable de conserver la fraîcheur, plus l'environnement était sec, et clairsemé. Mais l'ombre restait encore présente, et il n'y avait pas encore de traces d'un entretien régulier alors, déjà ? Déjà, il allait devoir retourner à l'école, avec Victoire qui l'attendrait de pied ferme ? Jamais elle n'allait lui pardonner de s'être débiné, elle allait le lui faire payer, c'était sûr ! Et sa mère alors, parce que tout lui retomberait sur le dos, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avouer les véritables raisons de sa fuite ? Si elle le mettait en pension, qui protégerait Emma des représailles de la bande de furies ?

Seul un suprême effort de volonté réprima les sanglots montant dans sa gorge.

– Mais comment je vais faire pour regagner l'aéroport ? Je n'ai pas un sou en poche…

– Auto-stop, marcher, les possibilités sont multiples maintenant qu'il y aura une vraie route bien tracée.

« Mon œil, tout ce que tu veux, c'est ne plus m'avoir dans tes pattes ! Je ne _veux_ pas rentrer, et tu ne m'y forcera pas ! ». C'était ce que Marc aurait voulu crier, de toutes la force de ses poumons.

Incapable d'articuler, il baissa la tête, serrant les mains pour ne pas s'accrocher à la ceinture de Tekris.

– Puisque la chose est suffisamment claire, nous allons pouvoir nous remettre en route. Ah, au fait, fit Zane, mimant une réflexion lui revenant soudainement à l'esprit, cette fois tu marcheras avec nous.

Dire que le gamin était stupéfait serait un euphémisme. Se redressant si vite que sa nuque le tira, il fixa le vert, cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi d'un tel revirement. Ne le laissant pas poser la question, Zane reprit :

– Vu ton manque évident d'éducation, il serait hors de question que tu décides de filer à l'anglaise, juste pour ne pas retourner en Amérique (cette fois, il sembla le défier d'oser contredire). Aussi resteras-tu près de nous, et mieux de moi, comme ça je pourrais t'avoir à l'oeil si tu tentes quoi que ce soit. Est-ce clair ?

– Mais…

– Oui ou non ?

– Oui…

– Donc en route.

Ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, Marc leva timidement la main. Échangeant un regard interloqué, Zane se demanda ce qui lui prenait. Cédant à la curiosité, il lui fit signe de parler d'un mouvement sec du menton.

– Heu…Si je promets d'être très sage, je peux rester à côté de Tekris ?

Grognant en levant les yeux au ciel, le vert le rattrapa en deux enjambées, saisit son bras avant de l'emmener avec lui à la tête de la petite colonne, récupérant son sac au passage.

– Je suppose que c'est non ?

Devant le regard brûlant, Marc se tassa ostensiblement, préférant prudemment ne rien rajouter.

µµµ

Poussant un peu plus sur ses jambes déjà fatiguées, Marc prit doucement entre le pouce et l'index la sangle servant de support à la petite pochette grise de l'adolescent. Ce geste lui valut un soupir désespéré, mais Zane n'ajouta rien, continuant sa marche sans se retourner. Même lui comprenait que sinon, le collégien ne serait pas capable de suivre le rythme de plus en plus soutenu, qui n'avait pas été adopté depuis quatre bons jours. Au contraire, s'il avait pu, il ralentirait progressivement, à mesure que la fatigue engourdissante s'emparait de ses membres. Claquant vigoureusement sa tempe pour mettre fin à l'existence d'un moustique particulièrement coriace et bruyant, il passa son bras sur son front, dans l'espoir de chasser un peu la sueur y coulant. Peine perdue, en quelques secondes, elle le forçait de nouveau à battre furieusement des paupières pour l'empêcher de troubler sa vision.

Bon sang, ce qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir de bandeau comme les autres ! Retenant à la fois leurs cheveux et gardant une distance de sécurité bienfaisante entre l'eau salée et leurs yeux, ces bêtes bouts de tissu lui apparaissait digne du Saint Graal.

Surpris, il manqua trébucher quand Zane se déporta soudainement sur la droite. Suivant son mouvement, il vit ne pas être le seul à peiner sous le soleil brûlant de milieu d'après-midi. Acceptant avec gratitude la main tendue par celui semblant être son chef, Zair eut quelques difficultés à se remettre debout, et Zane ne la lâcha qu'une fois certain de sa stabilité. Elle murmura une vague excuse, avant de se remettre en route du même pas rapide qu'elle avait suivi jusque là.

À son tour, le vert se remit en marche, non sans avoir de nouveau lancé un regard lourd de reproches à Marc.

Médusé, il ne réagit pas tout de suite, les laissant gagner un peu d'avance. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore ?

Puisque Zane ne semblait pas faire grand cas de sa rétrogradation, il ralentit, mine de rien, jusqu'à se retrouver à la hauteur de Tekris, plusieurs mètres en arrière. Une autre chose qui prouvait la méfiance à son égard. Quand ils étaient seuls, les adolescents formaient une colonne jamais éloignée de plus d'un ou deux mètres. Depuis son arrivée au sein du groupe, Zair se plaçait un peu avant, Tekris formant comme une arrière-garde, tandis que Zane restait au milieu, scrutant avec attention les alentours, comme à la recherche d'une échappatoire pour Marc. Qu'il se ferait un plaisir de trancher net.

Hésitant à prendre la parole (sa Némésis ayant marmonné plus tôt qu'étant donné la proximité de la ville, il ne fallait pas faire de bruit), ce fut un signe du colosse, remarquant son attitude, qui lui donna un peu de courage.

– Est-ce que tu crois que Zair va bien ? murmura-t-il enfin.

L'adolescent prit une ou deux secondes avant de répondre, choisissant entre ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non.

– Autant que possible, oui.

– Pourquoi on ne fait pas de pause pour elle ?

L'autre se mordit la langue, et Marc s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'il étouffait un rire.

– Si tu veux la vexer et t'en faire une ennemie, c'est le meilleur moyen !

– C'est stupide, si elle est fatiguée, on doit la laisser se reposer. Zane tient tellement à me voir partir, qu'il impose une course permanente ?

Regardant précipitamment vers ledit Zane, Tekris parut soulagé de ne pas le voir se retourner.

– T'as déjà oublié la première règle ? Ne jamais le contrarier !

– De toute façon c'est fait, il m'a regardé comme si la chute de Zair était ma faute, bougonna Marc.

Il se sentit observé de la tête aux pieds, mais fixa délibérément droit devant soi. Il ne voulait pas montrer que ce peu de considération le peinait intérieurement, alors qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas être désagréable à vivre.

Il rata probablement, car après une courte hésitation (et une petite vérification concernant Zane), Tekris posa doucement sa main dans son dos. Le colosse se comportait toujours ainsi avec lui, prudemment, sans gestes brusques, comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer s'il parlait trop fort.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment propre à toi, minipuce.

– On dirait pourtant, renifla-t-il, tournant la tête sur le côté.

Et bien sûr, maintenant, il avait envie de pleurer. Tentant de garder la face, il croisa les bras, se donnant une contenance. Heureusement, il ne vit pas l'air amusé détendant les traits de Tekris, peu convaincu.

– Bon, tu ne caftes pas, mais Zair vient d'une planète où les températures ne dépassent pas les douze degrés en été. Alors ici, avec la chaleur qu'il fait, à force ça lui joue sur le corps.

– Oh…non…Ne me dis pas que si je n'étais pas arrivé, vous seriez sortis de cette forêt depuis longtemps, et comme ça elle serait en bien meilleur forme ?

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut plus éloquent que n'importe quelle affirmation.

– C'est pour ça que Zane m'en veut, finit de conclure Marc. Il pense que sans moi, Zair aurait déjà retrouvé un climat lui correspondant mieux, et n'aurait pas à peiner sous le cagnard…

– Le quoi ?

– Le soleil, enfin, la chaleur quoi.

Cette fois, il attendait une vraie réponse, et Tekris ne put que faire un bref signe affirmatif.

– Et le mieux serait de la faire sortir le plus vite de la mangrove. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il va aussi vite ?

– Ne lui en veut pas, il n'est pas toujours très rationnel quand il s'agit de Zair (étrangement, Marc eut le sentiment qu'il ne lui disait pas tout). Ni pour le reste, du moment qu'il s'agit d'une chose lui tenant à coeur.

– C'est sa petite amie ?

Un instant interdit, Tekris n'arriva pas à se retenir, éclatant de rire. Pour le coup, ce fut Marc qui ne comprit rien, l'observant en jaugeant s'il était devenu fou, ou juste très moqueur. A l'avant, les deux autres adolescents se retournèrent, Zane lâchant un grognement excédé.

– Non mais dis donc, je ne t'avais pas dit de rester près de moi, gamin ?

– J'arrive tout de suite ! fit Marc, retenant de justesse un garde-à-vous instinctif.

Traînant des pieds, il lança un regard suppliant vers le colosse. Se mordant la langue, il finit par lui lancer, sans pour autant le retenir :

– Ils sont frère et sœur, mais ne demande surtout pas pourquoi ils ne se ressemblent pas, crois-moi !

S'il n'était pas aussi impatiemment attendu, Marc se serait bien stoppé net afin de lui demander quelques explications. Mais, bras croisés et pied taptapant avec impatience le sol, Zane ne paraissait pas disposé à lui laisser les quelques minutes nécessaires pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

– J'ai un bouton sur le nez ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

– Moi ? balbutia le garçon, pris au dépourvu.

– Non, le pape. Qui d'autre ?

– Beuh, rien, je sais pas, j'ai pas fait attention…

Se tordant avec angoisse les mains, il attendit la prochaine salve de reproches, son cerveau bouillonnant cherchant à parer toute éventualité pouvant attiser une colère sous-jacente.

– Dis-moi, gamin, tu as réalisé que quand j'ai affirmé pouvoir me réveiller un jour en voulant goûter de la chair de petit garçon, je plaisantais ? J'ai comme qui dirait un doute là.

– Je…C'est vrai ?

– Mais c'est une plaisanterie ! Je ne vais pas te manger ! Tout le monde sait que la viande est mauvaise quand elle est stressée, alors si je voulais faire de toi mon prochain repas, je serais tout miel, endormant ta méfiance, pour ensuite t'éliminer avec douceur pendant ton sommeil. Quoi de mieux pour préserver sa saveur ?

Marc tenta désespérément d'imaginer Zane en gentil ado prévenant. Autant pour détourner son attention du ton professoral et dénué d'humour, que parce qu'il avait du mal à y croire.

Devant son incapacité totale à se figurer une chose pareille, il finit par murmurer :

– Pourquoi tu me dis ça, au lieu de me laisser imaginer le pire ? Ce serait plus avantageux pour toi, non ?

– Peut-être parce que j'en ai assez de supporter ton air de chien battu toute la journée.

– Seulement le soir, vu que tu ne me laisse pas approcher le reste du temps !

Tout à coup, Zair ne fit plus semblant de s'intéresser au sentier menant lentement à l'orée de cette maudite jungle, se retournant carrément pour ne pas perdre une miette de la suite. Tout le corps de Zane s'était crispé, toisant de toute sa hauteur le petit impudent à ses pieds, qui luttait pour ne pas baisser les yeux, semblant se demander à quelle sauce il allait le manger tout cru.

Finalement, observant du coin de l'oeil Tekris qui se rapprochait rapidement, le vert haussa les épaules. Il se détendit juste un peu, jugeant sa proie trop insignifiante pour se fatiguer. Même, l'ombre d'un sourire vint relever la commissure de ses lèvres, une étincelle joueuse dansant dans sa pupille onyx.

– Tiens tiens tiens, tu ne serais donc pas qu'une poule mouillée ? Cette carcasse abriterait-elle un soupçon de volonté ?

Marc ne répondit pas, toujours ramassé sur lui-même, prêt à se rouler en boule si les coups tombaient. Son coeur s'accéléra quand une main gantée se dirigea droit vers son visage. Fermant tout d'abord les yeux, il les rouvrit à la hâte. Au lieu de continuer son chemin droit devant elle, la main avait saisit son menton, l'inclinant de manière à ce qu'il regarde l'adolescent en face.

– Cependant, ne me cherche pas trop, tu découvrirais l'étonnante étroitesse de ma magnanimité.

Il lâcha le menton de Marc, se détournant en s'étirant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sans élever le ton, le sous-entendu fort peu subtil suffisait à dissuader Marc de tester ces fameuses limites. Même sans avertissement, il avait suffisamment observé pour savoir à quel point il s'énervait vite.

Réalisant enfin, il palpa l'intégralité de son corps, n'arrivant à croire qu'il s'en était sorti à si bon compte.

– Étant donné ton peu d'endurance, nous allons faire une petite pause. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir claquer entre nos doigts, ça fera toujours désordre. Pas plus de cinq minutes, est-ce que tu as compris le gosse ?

– Oui, bien sûr. Hum, je peux juste…M'éloigner un tout petit peu ?

– Non. Nous restons groupés. Au cas où un orage, ou une autre bêtise dans le genre venait à se déclarer. J'espère que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé, la dernière fois que tu t'es éloigné par mauvais temps ?

Marc grimaça au souvenir. Se rappeler ces moments, où il s'était trouvé à deux doigts de tout abandonner, envahi par le désespoir, n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'agréable réminiscence.

– Je sais, mais, enfin, depuis ce matin, nous n'avons pas fait de pause, et j'ai un…besoin naturel à soulager…

– Pourquoi moi…grogna Zane pour lui-même. Bon, dépêche, on a pas que ça à faire, t'attendre !

De nouveau, le collégien se retrouva interdit. Pas de surnom désagréable, comme « la pisseuse », qui l'avait suivit durant deux années consécutives ? Pas d'autres moqueries, de la part du martien ou d'un autre ?

– Tu veux ma photo ? File !

Comme un signal, Marc détala, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait dû d'ailleurs. Encore ce fichu réflexe ! Pour un peu, il se serait frappé la tête contre un arbre !

Néanmoins, une simple phrase lui redonna un peu de baume au coeur, tandis qu'il disparaissait derrière la frondaison, levant haut les jambes pour ne pas se faire fouetter par les fougères.

– Tu devrais essayer de faire un effort, déclarait Tekris. Il n'est pas si pénible quand même, au contraire.

– Quand j'aurais besoin de ton avis, je viendrai te sonner !

– Ah, désolée de te contrarier, mais je suis de l'avis de Tekris, ce minipuce est agaçant, mais plutôt coriace.

L'écho des conversations, déjà murmurées, se perdit rapidement dans l'immensité de verdure. Choisissant de s'arrêter derrière le tronc d'un des arbres rouges, tellement épais qu'il le dissimulait sans problème, il s'accroupit, déposant son sac à dos à ses côtés. Lâchant un gémissement étouffé, il sortit à geste lents son sweat de son pantalon, le décollant le plus doucement possible de sa peau.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa une fois que le tissu ne se glua plus à son corps, plus accolé qu'une sangsue dans un marais malodorant. S'il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre, les coups de soleil, associés à ses côtes douloureuses et à la sueur irritante commençaient à être réellement dérangeant, voir franchement désagréable ! Pourtant, il avait cru avoir enduré le pire quand il se trouvait obligé de dormir à même la tourbe, démangé de partout par la saleté. Mais à ce moment, le soleil était encore à peu près discret. Par contre, une fois découvert, Marc découvrait sa fâcheuse capacité à irriter tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Décidant ne pas s'être tellement éloigné, il en profita pour ôter ses chaussures de montagnes, juste une minute, ou ses pieds finiraient vraiment par frire. Soupirant de soulagement, il évita quand même de trop se pencher, l'odeur ne devait pas être fantastique…Et encore heureux qu'il avait maintenant la possibilité de laver ses sous-vêtements régulièrement !

N'empêche, songea-t-il en fermant les yeux, crâne contre l'écorce (humide, cette dernière lui apporta une fraîcheur bienfaisante. Comment pouvait-il pleuvoir autant, et faire aussi chaud que dans un désert?).

Bientôt, ses muscles se délacèrent peu à peu, sous l'ombre d'un nuage masquant en partie l'astre solaire, reposant enfin ses yeux fatigués. Si le trio le voyait paresser ainsi, nul doute qu'il aurait des ennuis.

Une minute…Un nuage bloquant la lumière ? Sous les arbres ?

Un souffle, bien plus calme que le sien, tout à coup beaucoup plus rapide, confirma ses soupçons.

Sans chercher à savoir ce qui se passait, il roula sur le côté, rouvrant les paupières durant sa galipette. Sans pouvoir aller bien loin. Une main s'abattit sur sa bouche, le tirant sans douceur vers l'arrière, le plaquant contre une poitrine cuirassée (ce qui n'arrangea pas ses douleurs). Grognant, il s'aperçut, dépité, que la peau était trop lisse pour être mordu, et de toute manière sa mâchoire écrasée restreignait toute rébellion.

Traîné, il se retrouva face à un nouvel inconnu, en belle tenue blanche, à peine tâchée par la boue maculant pourtant le sol par endroit. La solution de cet insondable mystère lui apparut quand une sorte de chaise à porteurs se profila derrière sa silhouette, haute sans valoir celle de Tekris. Aussi eut-il un peu moins peur que lors de sa rencontre avec le trio. Incongrûment, il se dit qu'avec tout ça, les cinq minutes seraient dépassées.

– Seigneur, regardez ce que je viens de trouver, à quelques mètres de là !

– Moins fort idiot ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as réussi à approcher ce gamin que les Radikors ne t'entendront pas ! siffla l'homme, regardant cependant Marc avec curiosité.

Les Radiquoi ?

L'individu aurait presque pu passer pour un humain, à la peau entre une teinte asiatique et cuivré, si ce n'était ses oreilles, pointues comme celles de Zane, mais dirigées vers l'arrière et non à la verticale, et ses yeux jaunes. Son profil était assez canin, le menton large et le visage allongé. Ses cheveux d'un bleu-vert foncé, par contre, Marc n'en avait jamais vu qui pointaient vers le ciel avec une verticalité si impeccable ! Ou la gomina employée était d'une efficacité redoutable, ou c'était une capacité naturelle remarquable. Incapable de se décider, il se concentra sur ses vêtements. Une tunique blanche sans manches, bordée d'un bleu roi vif ornée d'un blason brodé d'or sur la poitrine, représentant une imposante tour avec un arrière-plan en forme d'astre aux nombreuses pointes. Des épaulettes complétaient son haut, d'un métal gris. Son pantalon, blanc également, avec genouillères et nombreuses broderies bleu, jaunes et argentées représentant des animaux fantastiques, tous quadrupèdes à la gueule grande ouverte, était rentré dans des bottes couvrant une bonne moitié du tibia, de trop bonne facture, et surtout trop ornées, pour servir réellement à la marche. Enfin, une écharpe large du même bleu couvrait son cou, des brassards en forme de goutte à l'intérieur bleu bordé de doré et une ceinture d'une dizaine de centimètres d'épaisseur barrant son ventre complétait sa tenue. À laquelle de cette dernière une petite pochette était reliée que le garçon avait déjà vu, enfin, l'une de ses semblables. Trois, pour être exact, se corrigea-t-il.

Tout comme cet accessoire, le fin diadème ornant le front de son ravisseur retint son attention. Pas tellement apeuré par l'homme en lui-même, pourtant finement sculpté (plusieurs jours à endurer les fréquents regards assassins de Zane forgeait son caractère tiens), il se trouva bien plus méfiant face à la dizaine d'hommes armés et cuirassés, aux armures arborant le même blason, derrière ce seigneur.

– C'est l'enfant suivant les Radikors depuis quelques jours, mon prince ?

« Mon prince » ? Oh mince, dans quoi s'était-il fourré…

– Mieux, sourit l'homme, il marche désormais à leurs côtés (s'il avait pu protester, Marc n'aurait pas hésité mais étant toujours bâillonné…). Une de leur recrue probablement. Encore une entorse au Code d'Honneur, en plus de toutes leurs fautes passées ! Même si, venant d'eux, cette idée de prendre un clochard sous leur aile me surprend un peu…Ce serait plutôt le genre à l'envoyer rejoindre ses ancêtres en enfer.

Sa jubilation acheva de rendre le collégien plus que méfiant. L'inconnu ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, et aucune envie de répondre « oui chef bien chef » comme avec Zane. S'il lui enlevait ses beaux vêtements, sa chaise à porteur et les types l'accompagnant, il se demanda s'il paraîtrait encore si impressionnant. En tout cas, sa décision était prise si jamais ce quidam osait tenter de le convaincre de trahir les autres, il pouvait voir ailleurs s'il y était.

Ce n'était pas du tout son intention.

– Emmenez-le, ils ne doivent pas être loin si le gosse traînait par ici. Nous avons un moyen de pression désormais, et Zane sera bien obligé de se rendre cette fois !

S'il savait ! Pour un peu, Marc aurait éprouvé une once de sympathie pour le bonhomme. Si seulement son garde ne le chargeait pas comme un vulgaire sac de patates emmené au marché, le métal entrant désagréablement dans ses côtes douloureuses.

µµµ

– J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression qu'il nous manque quelque chose pour pouvoir enfin repartir. Ah oui, un fichu gosse incapable de faire trois pas sans se perdre visiblement, ironisa Zair, aux aguets.

– Bon sang, ce n'est plus se vider la vessie, c'est recréer les chutes du Niagara !

Shootant dans une pierre, qui se perdit dans les herbes folles, Zane retint une énième imprécation. Rester discret, seule cette consigne l'empêchait de hurler au gamin de se dépêcher. Ou de lancer une flopée de menaces bien senties pour le persuader d'accélérer le mouvement.

– Ce n'est pas normal. Il met bien trop de temps, déclara Tekris, vérifiant l'absence de tiques sur ses jambes.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, rétorqua Zane, c'est peut-être un incontinent précoce !

– Pas une fois, depuis que nous dormons ensemble, il ne s'est absenté plus que le moment m'étant nécessaire pour me déshabiller. Même pour pisser.

– Tiens donc, te voilà bien renseigné, siffla le vert, dents serrées.

– Obligé, à force de partager sa tente, on apprend deux-trois choses sur son partenaire.

Rabaissant l'ourlet de son jean de trois jours, le colosse épousseta ensuite rapidement l'ensemble de sa tenue, soulevant un petit nuage de saleté.

– J'ai proposé de le garder avec moi, mais il n'a pas voulu !

– Tu lui fais peur, intervint Zair, il refusera autant que possible de s'approcher de toi tant qu'il en sera ainsi, tu sais. Ou qu'il s'habitue à…eh bien…ton autorité naturelle.

– Eh bien, il n'en aura pas le temps, dans quatre jours dans le pire des cas, il filera direction l'Amérique, quant à nous, nous irons à l'autre bout du globe dès qu'il y aura un terrain suffisamment dégagé pour nous envoler.

– Oui, enfin, pour ça il faudrait déjà l'avoir avec nous, remarqua Tekris, à nouveau debout.

– Peut-être devrais-je aller voir ce qu'il fiche ? proposa Zair.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre par l'affirmative, Zane fut grossièrement interrompu par une autre voix, indéniablement masculine, et plus que détestable à ses oreilles. Une voix qu'il s'attendait à entendre depuis un bon moment, autant redoutée qu'espérée…Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir lui mettre une tannée.

– Dites-moi, il semblerait que vous êtes en train de chercher quelque chose ?

– La paix, et nous l'avions trouvé avant de devoir te supporter à nouveau, Koz, rétorqua Zair.

L'expression du vert contredisait clairement cette affirmation, gardant à l'esprit une certaine touffe couleur érable particulièrement collante. Mais bon, pour le bureau des réclamations, il verrait une fois débarrassé de ce parvenu persuadé d'être plus puissant que lui.

Aucun des trois adolescents ne commit l'erreur de seulement paraître s'inquiéter du sort du collégien, alors que le jeune seigneur prenait place sur la butte d'argile bordant la sente. Savourant sa position.

– Bien, alors, ta correction habituelle te manques tellement, ou tu as une bonne raison de venir m'ennuyer ? demanda Zane, bâillant bruyamment.

– Pas aujourd'hui, ricana Koz. J'ai quelque chose vous appartenant cette fois !

Un claquement théâtral des doigts, et les rayons éblouissants du soleil vinrent se refléter sur les cuirasses soigneusement polies des soldats crevant d'une marche militaire le voile céladon oscillant doucement sous les caresses délicates de la brise, piétinant fougères, agaves et adventices sans distinction.

Un homme, au plastron orné de trois bandes turquoise, contrairement à ses subordonnés, vint se tenir près de son prince, le visage inexpressif. Et poussé devant lui, mains liées dans le dos, le gosse jeta un regard d'excuses aux trois adolescents. Seul Tekris se tendit discrètement, Zane et Zair ne réagissant guère plus que devant un citoyen lambda de la planète bleue.

Enfin, presque, le second laissant tout de même échapper :

– Ah, tu as ramené tes petits copains ? Si tu n'étais pas si médiocre, j'aurais presque pu y voir une forme de considération. Mais, attends une seconde, où sont passées tes insupportables sœurs ?

– Là n'est pas la question, gronda le prince, empoignant le gamin.

– Je vois, elles t'ont laissé faire tout le boulot, pas vrai ?

– Ce n'est pas le sujet ! répéta-t-il, son poing se resserrant douloureusement sur l'épaule du prisonnier. Rendez-vous à la justice, si vous ne voulez pas qu'il arrive malheur à votre éclaireur !

– Notre…

Ce fut la goutte de trop. Les trois extraterrestres éclatèrent de rire, Tekris plus discrètement que les deux autres, Zair réussissant l'exploit de paraître offensée tout en s'esclaffant bruyamment.

Fronçant les sourcils, Koz en resta coi, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Nerveux, les soldats n'attendaient qu'un ordre de leur maître pour se lancer à l'assaut de ces impudents.

Libéré de la main l'empêchant de parler quelques minutes avant, le gosse haussa les épaules, commenta platement, bien loin de partager quelconque hilarité :

– Si vous m'aviez demandé, je vous l'aurais dit, vous savez…

– Silence, stupide gamin ! Quant à vous trois, continuez de vous moquer, et non seulement je l'emmène avec moi sur ma planète, là où vous ne le reverrez jamais, mais j'envoie mes hommes vous ramener de force au Redakaï ! Et là, nous verrons bien si vous continuez de vous amusez quand vous serez condamnés !

Cette déclaration eut au moins le mérite de pousser les Radikors à calmer un peu leur hilarité, revenant finalement à un état en lequel il leur était possible d'aligner deux syllabes.

Toussant à plusieurs reprises afin de s'éclaircir la voix, Zane prit soin d'articuler soigneusement, comme s'il tentait d'expliquer une chose très simple à un individu dont il doutait de sa capacité de compréhension.

– Si tu veux une explication plus claire, cela m'arrange que tu le fasses disparaître ! Voilà une semaine au moins que nous essayons, sans succès !

– Sans compter qu'un ne sait rien de ce petit, rajouta Zair, s'étirant paresseusement.

– En plus, il ne nous sert pas à grand-chose, incapable de tenir une petite journée sans faire un nombre incalculable de pauses, compléta Tekris, goguenard.

Cependant, Zane ne manqua pas ses mâchoires serrées, ni la crispation de son sourire de façade.

Il en resta interdit une seconde, oscillant entre un étonnement sincère, et une sensation étrange comprimant sa poitrine, lui donnant l'incongru désir de serrer son vêtement à ce niveau sans qu'il ne parvienne à l'identifier. Alors comme ça, Tekris tenait réellement à ce mioche braillard, trouillard et incapable de soutenir plus d'une demi-seconde son regard ? Enfin, peut-être le troisième argument n'était-il pas totalement vrai, mais passons, le moment se trouvait fort mal choisi pour débattre des subtilités intérieures.

Diable, cela était tout de même problématique.

– À un détail près, corrigea-t-il finalement, croisant les bras. Personne ne touche à mes affaires, et surtout pas toi. Tu vas me le casser.

Jamais l'extraterrestre ne l'aurait sciemment avoué, mais le sourire involontaire de Tekris calma incompréhensiblement l'étau enserrant son torse. Il pouvait bien se réjouir, avec la mouise leur montant jusqu'au cou ! Craignant presque sa propre réaction, il se concentra sur leurs adversaires, en particulier sur Koz, et son fichu petit air railleur supérieur. En tout, douze hommes, onze en armure (pour avoir déjà rencontré le gradé – un souvenir ayant faillit lui coûter une jambe d'ailleurs – Zane savait qu'il s'appelait Illian), et le dernier à ne pas sous-estimer, pas maintenant. Au moins respectait-il le Code d'Honneur, et en tant que combattant kaïru, ne portait pas d'armes. Que de scrupules !

Après un rapide calcul, il conclut qu'il leur était parfaitement possible de se sortir de cette délicate situation. À condition de ne pas avoir le gamin dans les pattes.

Évidemment, il se doutait parfaitement de ce que pensait le prince, il lui suffisait de jeter un œil vers son visage, et il le lisait comme un livre ouvert. À ses yeux, le trio bluffait, tenait au gamin, ou du moins Zane le considérant comme lui appartenant, ils n'allaient pas le laisser entre ses mains. Pour une fois, il regretta fugitivement son caractère possessif envers ses affaires. Pas plus d'une minute. Si seulement il pouvait franchir la distance le séparait de l'intrus et lui filer une telle fessée qu'il retournerait illico dans les jupons de sa mère !

À défaut, le vert réussit avec un naturel hallucinant à paraître plus hautain encore que Koz, le prenant de haut tout en étant en contrebas. Ce qui ne plut pas à sa cible, ses traits se tordant en une expression furieuse. Énerver ses ennemis pour leur faire commettre des erreurs était aussi spontané chez Zane que ses tentatives pour les impressionner. Chacun ses petites qualités.

– N'essayez pas de me faire gober les mouches, siffla le prince.

– Noyer le poisson plutôt, non ?

L'ironie pure de Zair n'arrangea pas son humeur, bien au contraire. Alors qu'il confiait jusque là le gamin à Illian quand il ne cherchait pas à renforcer ses effets, Koz le saisit brutalement par les cheveux, le positionnant juste devant lui afin que le trio se rende bien compte de sa supériorité.

Ou pour lui servir de gilet pare-balles, Zane se demandant quelle option pouvait être la bonne.

– Peu importe, tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que vous n'avez pas le choix ! Si vous voulez récupérer cet humain en un seul morceau, vous allez vous rendre bien gentiment, sans faire d'histoires. Et peut-être serais-je magnanime, voir le laisserait partir.

– Magnanime est un mot trop compliqué pour toi, rétorqua Zane. (un coup de coude dans le flanc de la part de Zair lui arracha un grognement mécontent, avant de reprendre, la foudroyant du regard) Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve ta bonne foi de toute manière ? Tu vas donner ta parole ? Laisse-moi rire !

Gagner du temps, juste pour trouver un moyen de récupérer la glu, puis matraquer cet insupportable seigneur à coup de lattes ! Pour ne rien arranger, ce dernier ricana, sans le prendre au sérieux.

– Oh, mais je n'ai rien à te donner Zane, je prends, c'est tout !

Pour un peu, l'intéressé aurait été profondément outré. C'était _sa_ façon de voir les choses !

– Et je ne te donne pas plus de deux minutes pour obéir, sinon, adieu le petit, rajouta Koz.

Illustrant son propos, il ramena son prisonnier près de lui, le maintenant toujours par les cheveux. Glissant une main sous le menton (quand Zane pensait qu'une heure plus tôt, il exécutait un geste similaire ! À ce rythme, Koz allait vraiment tout salir!), il le força à redresser haut la tête, l'obligeant à se tenir sur la pointe des pieds et baisser excessivement le regard pour distinguer les Radikors.

Ce qui s'ensuivit, Zane en personne n'aurait pu le prévoir.

Comme attendant ce moment, le gamin écrasa avec force le pied du prince, profitant de son sursaut desserrant l'emprise sur sa tête pour la reculer, mordant sauvagement sa main au passage.

Koz poussa un glapissement de surprise, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser, le gamin lui flanqua un coup de talon dans le tibia, y mettant toute la force dont il était capable.

Lâché par réflexe, il bondit en avant, vers le trio. Vers les extraterrestres n'ayant pas essayé de le soumettre.

Encore peu expérimenté, sa réception fut mauvaise, et il n'épargna ses chevilles qu'en roulant dans l'argile pour ne pas leur faire supporter tout le poids de son corps.

Se relevant dans le même mouvement, il vit Illian, réagissant le premier, s'élancer avec fougue droit sur lui. Un début de panique manqua le clouer sur place. Les Radikors n'avaient pas bougé.

Zane voulait voir s'il y avait de la suite dans les idées. S'il méritait un effort.

Le gamin fit volte-face, continuant sa course, le gradé sur les talons, rejoint par trois de ses subordonnés. Il ne se fit rapidement plus d'illusions. Il savait qu'il n'était pas assez rapide.

Un claquement sec fendit l'air, frappant la main s'apprêtant à saisir son col.

Un deuxième, et Illian dut reculer pour ne pas se faire atteindre.

Un troisième força tous les poursuivants à battre en retraite. Un quatrième, en guise d'avertissement, et Tekris put réceptionner le gosse, l'abritant derrière sa masse, s'appliquant à trancher ses liens avec son canif.

Ne sachant s'il rêvait, le collégien vit la lanière d'un fouet, d'un vert clair vif, se rétracter, jusqu'à entourer le poignet de Zair. Non, cela ressemblait plutôt à une masse d'énergie verte ayant pris la forme d'un fouet.

La main de l'adolescente vit l'aura l'entourant, de même couleur, disparaître en même temps que l'arme.

– Tu me pardonneras cette prise d'initiative j'espère, fit-elle à l'intention de Zane.

– Je vais m'étonner moi-même, mais oui. Bon, le gosse est en forme ? Parfait.

Le visage dur, le vert se désintéressa de ses compagnons, ses bras toujours croisés, pour toiser Koz. Ce dernier, quoique majoritairement contrarié, ne pouvait cacher une vague lueur d'inquiétude de voiler son regard. Il se reprit en remarquant que Zane l'observait, farouche, reprenant une attitude royale et sûre de lui. Vérifiant ses hommes, il parut rassuré de les voir prêts à se battre à son seul ordre.

L'autre extraterrestre ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

– Bien, tu as osé me menacer, toucher à mes affaires, manquer de les abîmer, et nous a forcé à révéler l'existence du kaïru à un simple humain ignorant tout de cela. Oh, tu ne l'avais pas deviné ? Pas la peine de nier. Je le vois à ton visage. En conséquence, je vais régler cela personnellement. Et dans les règles.

Le prince savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire, et n'en était pas ravi. L'adolescent inclina légèrement son buste, joignant ses poings devant lui, l'un contre l'autre, sans se départir d'un sourire promettant de le faire payer.

– Je te défie à un Duel kaïru, Koz. Et nous verrons bien si l'appui du monastère t'aidera à me vaincre !

Comme en proie à un doute, il fit une petite moue, avant de revenir au moment présent.

– Auras-tu le courage de m'affronter en face-à-face ?

Une faible grimace déforma les traits du prince. Coincé sous les regards attentifs de ses soldats et des Radikors, il ne pouvait refuser sans risquer de perdre la face. Déjà, Zair et Tekris affichaient suffisamment leur dubitation pour que ce soit insultant.

Le visage désormais aussi fermé que celui de Zane, il prit la même position, répondant dans un souffle.

– Duel accepté.

1 : il s'agit d'une petite adaptation, car la scène gravée sur le temple est à la base une peinture. Selon la légende, Krishna chanta sous la lune les femmes d'un village, séduite par sa voix, sortirent de leur maison afin d'aller à sa rencontre, mais il était déjà parti. Alors qu'elle l'appelaient sur les rives du fleuve, le dieu réapparut, se divisant afin que chaque femme puisse avoir un cavalier, afin de danser la rasa-lila, une danse rituelle hindoue

2 : l'histoire se déroulant dans un futur proche, j'imagine ici une des conséquence du réchauffement climatique à l'échelle locale.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, que ce soit pour une question ou donner votre avis !_


	4. Les combattants

**Les combattants**

Une fois, Marc se souvenait d'une sortie scolaire, la seule qu'il eut réellement apprécié, Victoire n'ayant pu venir, clouée au lit par une gastro entérite foudroyante. Bien sûr, officiellement, ses deux sbires de compagnie parlèrent uniquement de sa forte fièvre, mais les rumeurs se répandaient à une vitesse incontrôlable – quelqu'un qui aurait entendu les parents de la peste révéler la véritable cause de son absence l'aurait dit à un autre quidam, et ainsi de suite. Bref, en entendant cela, Marc cessa de se chercher une excuse pour ne pas venir avec la classe, heureux au contraire de passer cinq jours loin de sa Némésis. Même s'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir prendre Emma avec lui.

La sortie scolaire se déroulait dans un musée dédié à la chevalerie et au Moyen-Âge. S'il fut surpris d'apprendre que cette époque s'était prolongée jusqu'au XVe siècle, l'excitation le gagna quand, passées les armures d'époque soigneusement alignées derrière leurs vitrines et les diverses armes rouillées, les élèves furent invités à avancer dans la cour intérieur de l'édifice. Là, deux hommes revêtus d'habits flamboyants appartenant aux ménestrels d'antan commencèrent à déclamer leur numéro, quelque chose à propos d'un chevalier noir ravageant champs et récoltes. Marc n'écouta pas très longtemps ces déclamations, plus ennuyé qu'intéressé. Mais son attention revint à son maximum en voyant ledit antagoniste faire irruption dans le petit espace entouré de jasmin, de clématites et de lierre, tout en évitant d'un naturel feint les quelques parterres de fleurs entre lui et la scène de plein air. Le métal étincelant de sa lourde épée arracha de petits cris à l'assistance majoritairement composée d'enfants. Marc, lui, restait hypnotisé par la nitescence du soleil frappant la lame, aussi tranchant que sa comparse du jour. Puis, un autre homme, tout de blanc vêtu, intervint, déclamant un pamphlet enflammé à l'égard de son adversaire, tirant au clair sa propre arme, une petite flamberge bien frêle. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine au premier assaut, mettant en difficulté le sauveur de ces contrées, plus petit et plus mince que la brute en noir. Tout au long du combat, Marc sursauta, s'inquiéta, trépida parfois sur place, suivant avec une constante attention chaque mouvement habilement chorégraphié, jusqu'à la victoire du gentil chevalier, accordant son pardon si l'autre cessait de semer le mal. Quelques temps plus tard, il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un spectacle, minutieusement préparé, mais jamais il ne ressentit d'émotions si intenses que celles procurées par le combat, surtout pas en sortie scolaire.

Pourtant, ce moment paraissait bien fade comparé à celui qu'il était en train de vivre. Parce que cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un amusement destiné aux gamins d'une école. Tout était réel, et même sans saisir les enjeux sous-tendant les évènements, ni comprendre vraiment ce qu'il se passait, les conséquences ne se limiteraient pas à une pirouette scénaristique pour sauver les héros.

Aussitôt le duel accepté, un vent puissant se leva, balayant les feuilles, cailloux et autres objets trop légers pour lui résister. Levant le regard vers le ciel, surpris de ce changement soudain, Marc vit de cotonneux nuages gris se rassembler, puis prendre la forme d'un tourbillon céleste, illuminé en son centre d'une aura céruléenne aux contours légèrement lie-de-vin, en une fraction de seconde. Abasourdi, le collégien se tourna vers Tekris, en quête de réponses. Concentré sur la petite troupe perchée sur sa butte d'argile, le colosse ne s'en aperçut guère, ne lui prêtant pour le moment aucune attention. Déçu, il massa ses poignets encore endoloris par ses liens (jamais il n'aurait seulement imaginé se retrouver prisonnier, avec son existence d'une banalité affligeante!), avant de poser nerveusement ses mains contre celles enveloppant ses épaules. Comment le ciel, presque limpide et abritant un soleil brûlant, avait-il pu se retrouver en si peu de temps envahi de la sorte ? Comment l'atmosphère moite pouvait-elle en devenir presque glaciale à cause de la bise vorace ? Et surtout, pourquoi le coeur du tourbillon nuageux était-il…bleu ? A sa connaissance, le temps pouvait peut-être changer brutalement, mais transmuter ses couleurs ? Impossible !

Ou bien, se dit-il, je suis en train de faire un rêve particulièrement élaboré et complètement fou.

Baissant les yeux sur son bras, il prit la peau entre le pouce et l'index, pinçant de toutes ses forces.

Mais excepté une douleur aiguë et l'impression d'être un idiot fini, rien ne changea.

Remarquant son manège, Zair lui adressa un sourire mi-amusé, mi-compatissant.

-Tu auras beau essayer autant que tu veux, tu ne te réveilleras pas, tu sais.

-Je suis accompagné d'extraterrestres, dans une forêt abritant des monstres invisibles, en train de traverser le Cambodge de long en large, et maintenant il y a d'autres extraterrestres pas gentils capturant tous les imprudents s'éloignant du groupe, puis je vais les regarder se battre dans un duel dont je ne sais rien !

-Bon sang, il a du mal à réaliser mine de rien, soupira Tekris.

Sa compagne haussa les épaules, pas perturbée pour un sou. Redevenant sérieuse, elle revint vers Zane, qui venait de ramener ses bras le long du corps, l'un nonchalamment posé contre sa cuisse, l'autre près de sa pochette grise. S'avançant de quelques pas, Zair resta néanmoins en retrait, juste ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir s'adresser à lui sans avoir à hausser le ton.

-Es-tu certain que ce soit une bonne idée ? Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas montrer quoi que ce soit au gamin.

-Tu préfères sûrement affronter ces soldats à mains nues ? rétorqua le vert.

Voir quelqu'un oser contester ses ordres n'améliorait guère son humeur, déjà en chute libre.

-S'il est vaincu, il les enverra droit sur nous, tu en es conscient ? fit judicieusement remarquer Zair.

-C'est une possibilité, admit-il à contrecœur. A moins qu'il ne respecte le Code à la lettre désormais.

-Donc, tu bases l'issue des évènements sur une supposition ?

Zane soupira, sans quitter Koz du regard.

Cependant, il ne se justifia pas, pas plus que Zair n'essaya de le convaincre de renoncer. Vu l'air quelque peu blasé peint sur son visage, elle semblait plus qu'habituée aux décisions impulsives de son frère. Une découverte que Marc peinait à intégrer. D'accord, Tekris l'avait averti de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus, mais quand même ! A douze ans, sa curiosité atteignait des sommets !

Il stoppa net le cheminement de ses pensées, resserrant sa poigne autour des mains du colosse.

Faux. Depuis plusieurs années déjà, il cessait de s'intéresser à autre chose que la façon d'éviter Victoire et compagnie dans les couloirs de l'école, ou comment allait Emma pendant ces longues heures où il ne pouvait voir son petit visage rond plein d'étoiles.

En fait, réalisa-t-il stupéfait, il ne s'était pas senti en droit de laisser libre cours à ses élans naturels émotionnels depuis très longtemps. Enfin, excepté sa trouille, et sa lâcheté habituelle bien sûr…

Résister à l'envie de fouiner son nez dans le large torse de Tekris fut l'une des tâches les plus difficiles de toute sa vie. A sa grande surprise d'ailleurs. Il allait devoir faire très attention pour ne pas s'attacher plus que nécessaire au trio. Seule la souffrance l'attendait, s'il se laissait bêtement aller.

-Mais si Zane perd, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-Je ne perdrai pas, rétorqua l'intéressé, sans se retourner (ce qui ne dérangea absolument pas Marc, bien loin de désirer essuyer un autre de ses regards mauvais). Pas contre ce type à peine bon pour cirer mes pompes !

Si la première phrase fut prononcée d'un ton égal, la seconde dut bien alerter tous les habitants de la canopée dans un rayon de deux ou trois kilomètres. Koz comprit.

Serrant les poings, le prince descendit de son perchoir, atteignant le bord de la sente, sans s'avancer plus avant vers le trio. Plus crispé que jamais, Illian le suivit scrupuleusement des yeux, une main enserrant la poignée de l'épée qu'il portait au côté, l'autre restant dangereusement proche d'un petit holster n'augurant rien de bon au collégien. Maintenant, son ex-ravisseur semblait _vraiment_ en rogne.

-Alors, Zane, que se passe-t-il ? J'avais souvenir que tu dégainais bien plus vite, dans le temps. Je suis déçu aurais-tu peur ?

-Juge par toi-même ! Détonation supersonique !

Tout en parlant, l'adolescent rejeta le bras en arrière, avant de le ramener de nouveau devant soi, faisant le geste de pousser quelque chose. Non, en fait, de _projeter_ quelque chose, corrigea rapidement Marc.

Jaillissant de la paume ouverte, une sorte de, eh bien, d'obus d'un rouge menaçant fila à l'horizontale, droit vers Koz, entraînant dans son sillage toute l'argile, les cailloux, la terre soulevés en même temps. Le prince évita la tête monstrueuse, mais se fit emporter par les débris, reculé de plusieurs mètres.

Pourtant, Zane jeta un regard morose à ses gants.

-Quand je pense à ce que je pouvais faire avec le gant de Lokar…marmonna-t-il, sourcils froncés.

Marc ne comprit pas le moins du monde la référence, au contraire de Zair et Tekris. Ce dernier fit une petite moue vaguement angoissée, l'adolescente soupirant, passablement agacée.

-Sérieusement, crois-tu vraiment que le moment soit idéal ?!

-Explosion de venin ! cria Koz, derrière eux.

Une aura écarlate se matérialisa entre ses mains face-à-face, qu'il envoya d'un mouvement ample vers l'avant. Prenant soudainement consistance, une tête de cobra, d'un rouge proche de la détonation précédente, se dirigea vers son adversaire, son corps s'étirant à l'infini. Le collégien nota que de nouveau, plus qu'un véritable reptile, l'apparition ressemblait étonnamment à de la matière modélisée, mais pas verte cette fois.

Par la force des choses, Zane ne daigna pas répondre. Réagissant de justesse, il poussa sur ses jambes, sautant en avant au moment où le…la chose allait le frapper. S'ouvrant sous l'impact, le sol prit la forme d'un cratère dans un fracas rappelant la rencontre entre un mini-van et une falaise.

Marc s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau.

-Je vois, alors comme ça, tes très chères sœurettes ont tellement peur de te voir revenir en petits morceaux, qu'elles t'ont donné leurs X-Drives ? Ou Diara considère désormais que la quête du kaïru est une tâche indigne de ses précieux petits ongles vernis ?

-Je te ferais ravaler tes insultes, gronda Koz, la main s'approchant dangereusement de la pochette pendant à sa ceinture.

Un mouvement qui n'échappa pas à son adversaire.

-Des insultes, ça ? A peine des taquineries ! Grenades visqueuses !

Ah, enfin un nom annonçant parfaitement ce qui allait suivre !

Larguées droit vers son ennemi, leur vitesse supérieure à celle des précédentes offensives, lesdites grenades vinrent s'agglutiner tout autour du prince, un véritable champ de mines bondissant. Intérieurement, Marc nota que cette fois, ce fut une lueur verdâtre, moins brillante que celle du fouet de Zair, qui entoura les mains du chef du trio. Tenant leur promesse, elle explosèrent rapidement, sans possibilité d'échappatoire, produisant une épaisse barrière de fumée cotonneuse.

-Votre majesté ! cria Illian, avançant de plusieurs pas, avant de s'arrêter à regret.

Si aucun de ses hommes n'ajouta quoi que ce soit, tous partageaient clairement son envie de se mêler à la bataille, le corps tout entier tendu vers le lieu du combat sans bouger de leur place.

De leur côté, les réactions de Zair et Tekris s'opposèrent la première se tendit légèrement, scrutant avec attention les deux duellistes, sur ses gardes. Le second, quant à lui, se décrispa significativement, Marc pouvait le sentir aux grosses paluches entourant toujours ses épaules. Et honnêtement, il se trouvait ravi qu'on ne le relègue pas à l'arrière-plan, là où il ne pourrait rien voir.

Néanmoins, le coeur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine, le jeune garçon ne pouvait détacher son regard des volutes opaques. Zane se rendait-il compte de l'impact que pouvaient avoir des grenades ?! Pas des jouets, ni des fruits, des _grenades_, certes visqueuses, ça se voyait, mais mortelles !

Pourtant, quand le voile fumeux se dissipa, à peine une ou deux secondes plus tard, sa surprise devint plus grande encore. Repoussé en arrière, les bras levés devant son visage pour se protéger et en équilibre instable sur ses jambes, Koz paraissait sonné, oscillant entre une colère – un peu – justifiée et un début d'anxiété prenante. A peu près indemne, si ce n'était la poussière, quelques égratignures en formation, et le besoin de reprendre la main afin de ne pas se faire humilier.

Ce qui, malheureusement pour lui, était précisément le but de Zane.

-Épée de l'ombre ! siffla-t-il, un sourire suffisant étirant ses lèvres.

Apparaissant en une fraction de seconde, une véritable arme, étrangement ondulée et au pommeau en forme d'ailes anguleuses, prit place au creux de sa paume. Encore, une aura l'entourait, mais la lame était d'un vert plus sombre, plus, Marc chercha le mot approprié, marécageux. Même le halo était différent. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais cette épée avait quelque chose d'autre comparée aux précédentes attaques.

L'empoignant fermement, un air supérieur au visage, Zane la lança en avant avec force. Tourbillonnant sur elle-même sans pourtant dévier d'une once de sa trajectoire, l'épée menaçait de trancher tout ce qui pourrait se retrouver sur son chemin elle faillit mettre pour de bon Koz à terre.

Faillit seulement.

Roulant sur le côté plus rapidement que l'arme ne put l'atteindre, le jeune homme se redressa prestement, la laissant s'écraser contre un rocher derrière sa personne, une volute verte brillante s'évaporant dans les airs.

Zane en grogna de frustration, l'autre s'époussetant machinalement les vêtements, moqueur.

-Il a fait des progrès, commenta Tekris (loin d'être un compliment, cette constatation lui arracha une grimace surprise). Voilà quelque chose que j'aurais cru impossible !

-Pas tant que ça, avec l'appui du monastère. Baoddaï l'a probablement entraîné, un truc du genre. Zane n'aurait pas dû employer l'épée de l'ombre sous cette forme, répondit Zair, une ride barrant son front.

-Parce qu'il y a d'autres utilisations de ce machin ?!

Les deux extraterrestres le regardèrent avec étonnement, comme ayant oublié sa présence. Autant Marc s'en sentit vaguement insulté, autant il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une lame pouvait faire autre chose qu'être lancée. Déjà, il oblitérait soigneusement le coup du tournoiement trop long pour la physique, histoire de ne pas surchauffer ses neurones bien chargés. Entre autres.

La suite donna raison à Zair.

-Tu aurais dû m'achever quand tu en avais encore le temps, ricana Koz (pas tout à fait de la même façon que Zane, nota Marc, ce ricanement-ci était plus sec, plus…canin, comme son faciès). Fouet piquant !

Une seconde, le nom donna envie de rire au collégien. Un fouet qui pique, vraiment ?

Puis, la lanière, plus fine que celle de Zair, davantage d'un bleu-vert, vint s'enrouler autour de la cheville de Zane avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, et tout désir d'hilarité fondit comme neige au soleil.

Tiré d'un coup sec vers l'arrière, le fouet emporta l'adolescent avec lui, et il laissa échapper un cri de surprise involontaire. Emporté dans un mouvement de balayage, le vert heurta rudement le tronc d'un arbre côtier, souffle coupé.

-Allez, relève-toi, marmonna Zair, serrant les dents.

Heureusement, Koz n'enchaîna pas immédiatement avec une autre attaque, prenant quelques secondes pour essuyer son front de son bras. Un nouveau détail qui surprit Marc. D'accord, il faisait chaud, mais le prince paraissait réellement fatigué, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

Un délai suffisant pour le vert, qui se redressa prestement, à peine légèrement courbé à cause de l'impact.

Autour du champ de bataille, la troupe d'hommes agglutinés sur la butte commencèrent à frapper les plastrons étincelants de leurs gantelets au fer soigneusement ouvragés. Le vacarme une seconde désordonné prit rapidement le rythme d'une symphonie métallique, sans un mot, mais avec une ferveur exaltée. Pour eux, la victoire de leur prince ne faisait aucun doute, réalisa Marc, un goût de bile remontant dans sa gorge.

Tendu à craquer, il tourna le visage vers les deux adolescents l'entourant, sur le point de demander ce qu'ils comptaient faire à présent, s'ils avaient prévu un moyen de fuite, ou une idée de repli…

Il ravala rapidement ses questions. S'apprêtant à les voir en proie à un trouble semblable au sien, il se retrouva face à deux extraterrestres désespérés mais pas, comme il l'aurait cru, du style « oh mon dieu, nous sommes perdus ! », plutôt comme s'ils se trouvaient devant un sale gosse qui les faisaient tourner en bourrique. Ou quelque chose d'approchant du moins. Bref, rien de très logique comparé à la situation présente. N'arrangeant guère son incrédulité, Tekris baissa la tête vers lui, arborant un air d'excuse.

-Tu sais, il vaudrait mieux que tu fermes un moment les yeux, minipuce. Ou tu ne vas pas apprécier ce que tu vas voir, ça pourrait te faire des cauchemars.

-Trop tard, commenta Zair d'un ton égal.

Tandis que Koz adressait de rapides approbations du chef à ses hommes, Zane se redressa totalement, remettant négligemment ses gants en place. Attendant patiemment que son adversaire daigne lui prêter de nouveau attention. Pour quiconque d'autre, le jeune garçon aurait pu croire à une extrême politesse. De la part de l'adolescent, il commençait à se faire une idée assez précise de cette manœuvre.

Le tout ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux dizaines de secondes. Jusqu'à ce que Koz, les mains luisant d'une agressive aura sanguine, ne se tourne de nouveau vers l'arbre sur lequel il envoya le vert précédemment.

Excepté l'inébranlable centenaire au tronc rouge, l'emplacement était désert.

-Que dirais-tu si ce combat ressemblait davantage à un duel digne de ce nom ? susurra une voix moqueuse, quelques pas derrière lui.

Si Marc ne venait pas de le voir de ses propres yeux, jamais il ne croirait que quelqu'un puisse se mouvoir aussi vite ! Pourtant, le prince fit volte-face, stoppé net dans sa prochaine offensive. La cacophonie guerrière se tut brutalement, Illian commençant à déboucler prudemment son holster.

Tout s'enchaîna après ça.

Ouvrant la pochette pendant à sa ceinture, Zane en sortit le petit boîtier déjà aperçu une première fois par Marc. De là où il se trouvait, il ne voyait pas très bien, mais cela ressemblait à un téléphone portable grand format un peu plus épais que la normale. Sauf que cette fois, l'écran s'illumina d'un orange vif deux sortes de cartes transparentes, d'une taille équivalente, apparurent au-dessus de l'appareil, sans qu'il n'eut le temps de plus les détailler. Il distingua cependant nettement des formes imprimées, ou dessinées, enfin bref, quelque chose sur ces petits rectangles dansants.

-Bruteron ! clama l'adolescent, comme une invocation.

Entouré d'une aura à la couleur très proche de celle de l'écran, celle-ci le recouvrit entièrement, se distordant, prenant une forme déjà bien plus grande que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Elle en devint bientôt si lumineuse qu'il se trouva obligé de fermer les yeux, une main devant ses paupières pour les protéger. Sans en être absolument certain, il lui sembla que la lueur provenait du téléphone nouvelle génération tenu par Zane… S'il rêvait, l'ensemble était redoutablement bien organisé !

Quand il put de nouveau observer la scène sans craindre la cécité, il se rejeta instinctivement en arrière, maintenu plus fermement encore par Tekris.

Le colérique extraterrestre qu'il connaissait jusqu'alors n'était nulle part en vue, remplacé par une créature bien plus grande, et encore plus alien à ses yeux ! Un instant, il crut reconnaître le monstre vert avec lequel il était tombé nez-à-nez, plus d'une semaine auparavant, mais ayant subit une opération de chirurgie esthétique tournant au drame. La structure de base était semblable, mais excepté les deux excroissances dorsales et les yeux jaunes, sans pupilles ni iris, la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Tout d'abord, l'entièreté du monstre était coloré en nuances de rouge, foncé pour le torse, le bras gauche et la partie inférieure du corps, plus clair au niveau de l'abdomen, intermédiaire pour le bras droit. La seule exception résidait dans l'unique morceau de peau visible s'étendant sur le cou et la moitié gauche du visage. La droite, quant à elle, paraissait victime d'une affection bubonique, rampant le long du côté du cou, et atteignant son paroxysme sur le bras droit recouvert d'une peau plissée, épaisse, le rendant plus gros que son homologue symétrique. Quelques doigts décharnés de cette espèce de peste pustuleuse se prolongeait sur le torse, sans l'envahir complètement. Sur ce dernier, une sorte de pierre en forme de losange se trouvait incrustée, à l'endroit idéal pour une attache de cape, sans qu'il y en ait une pourtant. Comme un plastron, il s'arrêtait au niveau du diaphragme, laissant place à un abdomen plus fin, ayant quelques…veines, racines ? Le parcourant. Par moment, cela paraissait illuminé brièvement d'une lueur interne, mais Marc préféra ne pas examiner plus avant le phénomène. Enfin, la créature se terminait par de puissantes jambes, comme cuirassées, aux pieds fendus en deux.

Comment tous les autres pouvaient rester aussi calme devant une chose aussi…bizarre ? Un peu dégoûtante aussi ? Sa peur ne lui permettait pas d'aligner plus de deux pensées cohérentes.

Le monstre poussa un cri issu des tréfonds de sa gorge, levant les poings au ciel, comme lançant défi à quiconque d'oser se frotter à lui. Le collégien ne serait jamais ce quidam, se promit-il, luttant pour empêcher ses jambes de trembler.

Koz, par contre, semblait remplir les critères.

-Puisque tu insistes tellement pour te faire ratatiner, je ne vois pas pourquoi je retiendrais mes coups.

Imitant les gestes de son adversaire un peu plus tôt, il sortit de sa propre pochette un boîtier similaire, mais à l'écran illuminé d'un jaune presque maladif. Plus lent, Marc put cette fois distinguer la silhouette de l'homme inscrite en miniature sur l'une des « cartes », dans une position différente cependant.

-Grimdoïd ! clama Koz, sous les vivats des soldats.

Il s'obligea à garder les paupières entre-ouvertes, même au faîte de la nitescence. Aussi vit-il plus précisément la masse lumineuse s'étirer, moins en hauteur, mais gagnant facilement deux ou trois fois l'épaisseur du prince. Comme avec Zane, cela dura à peine le temps d'un battement de cil une éternité presque pour le jeune garçon.  
S'il agrippa les poignets de Tekris comme si sa vie en dépendait, il n'esquissa pas un mouvement de fuite.

Le second monstre, deux fois moins grand que l'autre, était trapue, une sorte de machine infernale dans les tons brun et beige, sauf pour ses yeux, deux globes d'un jeune-vert hideux, tout comme le corps auxquels ils appartenaient. En guise de protèges-bras se tenaient deux moitiés de foreuses géantes, et ce n'est que lorsque la créature tourna les poignets pour se mettre en position de défense, que Marc vit qu'il s'agissait seulement de protections, la forme des bras suivant la leurs, triangulaire. Une machine, oui, c'était le mot approprié pour décrire cette chose, et…Une minute, dans la partie transparente à l'arrière du crâne oblongue, était-ce vraiment un…cerveau ?! En tout cas, l'espèce de bouillie y ressemblait beaucoup trop pour l'estomac de Marc. Complètement perdu, il serra le tissu sur son ventre avec force, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à garder son repas à l'intérieur de son estomac.

-Toi qui voulait passer aux choses sérieuses, tu vas être servi ! grinça la machine, d'une voix complètement changée, comme s'il parlait à travers un large tuyau. Mur de lames !

Sans savoir pourquoi, les dizaines de poignards de taille moyenne surgissant de l'espèce de foreuse droite lui firent penser à autant de jets d'eau propulsés à haute pression d'un tuyau d'arrosage. Des jets d'eau entourés d'un rouge sauvage et aux corps métalliques étincelants. Mais était-ce réellement du métal ?

Sautant sur le côté, Zane… Bruteron…Bref, le monstre rempli de botox foudroyant se réceptionna sur les bras, utilisant le mouvement de son esquive afin d'atterrir plusieurs pas hors de portée de l'attaque. Fichées dans la terre meuble de la sente, les lames scintillèrent brièvement, puis disparurent au bout de quelques secondes, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Excepté les entailles rectilignes, là où ils se trouvaient juste avant. Agenouillé, Zane (oui, finalement, Marc décida de garder ce prénom pour le moment, seulement le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait ce qui n'était pas gagné, conclut-il pour lui-même) ne prit pas la peine de se relever, ricanant moqueusement.

-Épée de feu ! enchaîna Koz, la voix vibrante de frustration.

Rarement épée porta si bien son nom, car dans le poing du prince transformé, une lame crépitante prit consistance, et bien qu'à l'écart du combat, le collégien put sentir un souffle brûlant lécher son visage, tandis que la machine abattait l'arme sur le sol. Se fendant sous l'impact, une lézarde courut vers Zane, soulevant une vague de terre et de pierres enflammées fusant vers l'adolescent.

Trop lentement. Alors que le monstre de Koz, trapu et massif, bougeait seulement pour lancer ses attaques, son adversaire, bien plus mobile, esquiva de nouveau, se fendant d'un sourire que même Marc trouva très agaçant. Et vu le grognement sourd émit par la machine, il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

-Tant d'X-Drives, et si peu de puissance. Tu me ferais presque de la peine. J'ai bien dit presque !

Sur la butte d'argile, plusieurs soldats durent empêcher Illian d'intervenir, peinant à maintenir le grand homme, et à le persuader de ne pas utiliser ses armes, si Marc ne se trompait pas.

-Morsure de la fatalité ! continua son seigneur, sans rien remarquer de cette scène.

Toute son attention restait focalisé sur le combat et Zane, ce dernier n'ayant toujours pas répliqué. Un rapide mouvement circulaire des bras de sa part, et un épais nuage d'un nuage dont l'extrémité se tordit, dévoilant une gueule sans tête, ni visage, mais garnie de deux rangées de crocs bien trop pointus pour être honnêtes.

Chaque attaque lancée nécessitait donc un geste précis, se demanda Marc ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un mouvement presque…chorégraphié suivait une invocation orale. Mais est-ce que…

Il interrompit brutalement ses réflexions en entendant Zair soupirer lourdement.

-Mon dieu, la dernière fois ne lui a pas servie de leçon ? Koz n'apprendra jamais.

Loin de paraître inquiété, Zane n'esquissa pas le moindre geste de fuite. Au contraire.

-Il est maintenant temps de finir ce combat ! Vortex de Lokar !

Surgissant de sa poitrine, une vague d'énergie couleur bleu nuit, parcourue d'éclairs, engloutie totalement la gueule béante apparue des mains de Koz. Continuant sa progression, elle s'enroula autour de ce dernier, se divisant en plus petites sections voraces, jusqu'à l'emprisonner dans un tourbillon immatériel, emportant impitoyablement le jeune homme.

Sans en être la victime, une angoisse sourde tordit les entrailles de Marc, le souffle soulevé manquant de le faire tomber par terre. Comme l'épée de l'ombre précédente, une impression étrange accompagnait ce puissant vortex, le mettant mal à l'aise sans pouvoir se l'expliquer.

Instinctivement, il serra plus fort la main de Tekris.

L'attaque ne resta en place que quelques secondes, mais ce fut suffisant pour ôter tout espoir de victoire au prince. Incapable de réagir, la machine se retrouva soulevée dans les airs, puis brutalement rejetée sur le sol quand le vortex se dissipa. L'aura l'ayant entouré au moment de sa transformation revint, mais cette fois, ce fut pour lui faire reprendre forme humaine, le tourbillon nuageux laissant sa place au ciel presque immaculé s'étendant avant le combat. Gémissant bruyamment, Koz ne bougea pas le temps que l'autre monstre écarlate disparaisse, laissant place à l'adolescent au regard onyx que connaissait Marc.

Pouvant enfin intervenir, Illian descendit prestement de son surplomb, s'agenouillant afin d'aider son prince à se relever. Les vêpres presque immaculées n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir, maculées de poussière et de terre lui conférant un aspect bien plus paysan. Par contre, si l'on ne comptait pas de petites mèches folles, la coiffure si particulière restait bien en place, défiant toujours les lois de la gravité.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses inutiles pensées, le collégien regarda, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir, Zane regagner tranquillement sa place auprès de ses compagnons de route.

-J'ai gagné ce duel, Koz. Nous avons donc le droit de nous en aller, conclut-il, comme une évidence.

Néanmoins, la tension ne redescendit pas pour autant. A nouveau sur pieds grâce à son homme de main, l'intéressé ne digérait pas sa défaite, son regard oscillant entre le quatuor, à portée de tir, et le reste de ses soldats, prêts à obéir à la moindre de ses sollicitations. De leur côté, Zair gardait la main proche de sa propre pochette, tandis que Tekris ramena son protégé un peu plus en arrière. Si un autre combat éclatait, il pouvait facilement le placer derrière sa masse imposante. Si Zane paraissait le plus détendu des protagonistes, sûr de lui, Marc ne manqua pas ses coups d'oeil à ses coéquipiers, ni ses muscles encore tendus, prêt à réagir et à sa battre de nouveau, si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

Enfin, Koz s'arrêta sur le collégien, puis sur la main du colosse encore posée sur son épaule. D'un geste, il intima aux autres de reculer, s'appuyant lui-même sur Illian pour marcher correctement, le dos le plus droit possible en dépit d'une légère courbure. Au grand regret des soldats stationnés plus haut.

-Ce n'est pas terminé, avertit-il cependant, une fois ceux-ci rejoints. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt.

-C'est ça, oui, tu diras bonjour à tes sœurs de ma part, rétorqua Zane, sans le quitter des yeux.

Koz ne répondit guère, tournant les talons en pointant le menton, suivi de sa troupe. Marc s'attendait à le voir repartir sur son espèce de chaise à porteurs, hautain, prenant le quatuor de haut. Pourtant, il eut beau se tortiller, se hisser sur les pieds, il n'aperçut pas le véhicule du prince. De plus, même s'il affectait une supériorité indifférente, il se retournait à demi fréquemment, comme pour les surveiller, ou s'assurer de ne pas être suivi. Un comportement bizarre, songea-t-il. A la réflexion, plutôt logique, s'il avait amené son attirail devant les compagnons du jeune garçon, nul doute que les moqueries auraient fusées. Vu leur fou rire quand il fut confondu avec un éclaireur…

Une fois son boîtier rangé dans la pochette, Zane claquant bruyamment ses mains gantés, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Se retournant vivement vers son chef, une lueur irritée dans les pupilles, Zair croisa les bras, un air de reproche au visage.

-Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire de pousser Koz à se transformer, au lieu de l'achever rapidement avec des attaques éclairs ?Au lieu de faire tout un cérémonial, tu aurais pu finir ce duel sans trop t'épuiser, et en lui infligeant une défaite si cuisante qu'il serait retourné dans les jupes de sa mère, nous fichant la paix beaucoup plus longtemps ! Qui sait s'il ne se cache pas dans les fourrés, attendant la nuit pour nous sauter dessus maintenant ?

-Avec l'appui du monastère, et sûrement les conseils de Baoddaï, il n'aurait jamais laissé tomber notre poursuite, quel qu'ait été le résultat. Au moins, comme ça, je lui inflige une bonne correction lui rappelant qui je suis, tout en le laissant hors jeu au moins un jour ou deux. Et puis, l'effet, Zair. Ma victoire a beaucoup plus d'impact comme ça, même pour le moral de ses troupes, répondit Zane avec force gestes théâtraux.

-Mouais. Dis surtout que tu mourrais d'envie de l'humilier, fit Tekris, haussant les épaules.

Le vert lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose sur son visage. Au bout d'un moment, il se détourna, sans que quiconque puisse savoir ce qu'il avait trouvé, ou pas.

-Dis donc, tu te permets quelques largesses en ce moment, finit-il par répondre.

Un rapide balayage de son coéquipier, yeux plissés, puis il se détourna, ne précisant pas à quoi il pouvait bien faire référence. Néanmoins, le colosse se détendit significativement en comprenant qu'aucune crise de colère ne viendrait ponctuer cette déclaration, son chef repartit vers d'autres préoccupations. S'arrêtant près de Zair, il l'observa en silence un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle hoche affirmativement la tête, l'air de dire « pour qui me prends-tu exactement ? ». Bien sûr, Marc ne saisit pas tout, mais comme il paraissait satisfait de sa réponse muette, il supposa que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Une seconde, il parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa, préférant endosser le rôle du dirigeant, celui qui est obéit, non sans couler un regard méfiant vers Tekris. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune garçon constatait ce manège, aussi supposait-il que les récentes interventions du colosse à sa défense y étaient pour quelque chose. Finalement, il reprit la parole d'un ton sans appel.

-Tu as au moins raison sur un point. Maintenant, Koz risque de nous suivre, et une attaque en pleine nuit n'est pas à exclure. Peu importe, le plus important est de mettre le plus de distance possible entre ce parvenu insupportable et nous. Autant je peux l'écraser encore et encore, autant je ne tiendrais pas une rencontre de plus à supporter ses discours grandiloquents !

Cette dernière phrase sonnait comme un défi lancé implicitement à qui oserait seulement penser autrement.

-Et cela signifie se mettre en route immédiatement. (il scruta les alentours à la recherche de leur futur itinéraire). Donc, le mieux serait, au lieu de passer par le sentier principal, de…

-Et c'est tout ? laissa échapper une petite voix.

Trois paires d'yeux lui firent face. Elles exprimaient soit un énervement pointer le bout de son nez, une certaine compassion, ou un intérêt d'entomologiste, toutes ne paraissaient guère vouloir s'étaler sur le sujet. Il se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention pourtant, cette fois, Marc voulait de vraies réponses, et certainement pas quelque chose comme un…

-Oui, c'est tout. Et ça le restera. Dépêche-toi, ou sinon tu restes dans la jungle, Koz ou pas Koz.

Ne bougeant pas d'un poil de jument, il les observa tour à tour, peinant à croire ce qu'il entendait.

Non mais ils n'allaient quand même pas le laisser dans le brouillard, et faire comme si rien ne venait de se passer ? Le sol, asséché par de nombreuses journées sans la moindre goutte de pluie, portait encore les stigmates de l'affrontement, que ce soit des entailles, ou des cratères de taille variable !

-Mais…Mais non ! Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser comme ça, sans rien m'expliquer ?!

-Oh si, nous le pouvons, et nous le faisons !

-Zane, peut-être que…commença Tekris.

-Non ! J'ai le droit d'en savoir un peu plus que ça ! Maintenant, je suis aussi impliqué dans cette histoire, et j'estime qu'un ou deux éclaircissements sur cette histoire, justement, ben ce serait bien…Zane, tu m'écoutes ? (son vis-à-vis lui tournant le dos, seul un vague signe du bras – Marc refusa de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un bras d'honneur effectué au-dessus de la tête de l'adolescent, et encore moins à son attention même si Zair lâcha un « c'est pas joli-joli ça » - fit office de confirmation) C'est pas juste de me laisser comme ça, alors que j'ai tout fait pour prouver qu'on peut me faire confiance !

-Je n'ai jamais dit que nous étions juste.

Il implora silencieusement Tekris de lui parler, de dire quelque chose pour l'aider, n'importe quoi, une réaction ! Mais Zane coupa court à toute possible intervention du colosse sur le sujet.

-Ne t'avise pas de t'en mêler, Tekris ! Ce gosse t'a déjà assez retourné le cerveau, au point que je me demande si tu es encore fiable, alors ne vient pas semer plus encore le doute !

Un moment, le grand adolescent faillit protester. Mais son vis-à-vis, le visage crispé par une colère subite, n'invitait guère à la discussion une option n'ayant visiblement pas effleuré son esprit.

-Quant à toi, siffla-t-il, accordant à peine une once d'attention au collégien, je te conseille de ne pas insister, ou tu pourrait bien le regretter.

-Le regretter ? (pour un peu, Marc aurait éclaté d'un rire hystérique!) Mais tu ne comprends rien, Zane, je n'ai rien à perdre ! Tout ce à quoi je tenais…

Il se tut, avalant péniblement sa salive. Passant la manche sur ses yeux, autant pour ignorer leurs picotements désagréables, que pour ne plus voir les regards interloqués que s'échangeaient le trio, il inspira profondément, s'exhortant au calme. Remettant le tissu en place sur son épaule, il se força à recentrer ses pensées. Perdre son calme était la pire chose à faire, le meilleur moyen de se griller !

-Pourquoi un prince, un vrai, est à votre poursuite ? reprit-il rapidement, dans le but de stopper un éventuel reproche, ou des questions gênantes. Pourquoi le ciel a changé de couleur ? C'est quoi le kaïru ? Et tous ces trucs rouge, vert, gris, ou je ne sais pas !? (à son grand désespoir, il vit le chef du trio l'ignorer grossièrement, bien plus occupé à vérifier la praticabilité des bois qu'à l'écouter) Le premier jour, les monstres géants de la forêt, c'était Zair et toi ! Et…Et pourquoi il vous a appelé les Radis Noir ?

-Les quoi ? l'interrompit soudain le vert, faisant si promptement volte-face que Marc craignit une seconde de le voir tomber. J'ai dû mal entendre, tu as dis les _quoi_ ?

Assise en bordure de sente, les fougères soigneusement écartées, Zair camouflait péniblement son sourire derrière sa main, toussant discrètement quand elle sentait observée. Tekris, lui, oscillait visiblement entre un affolement justifié, et une envie de rire de bon coeur. Le collégien les observa avec stupeur, sans comprendre aucune des réactions. Et encore moins celle de Zane, revenu se poster devant lui en trois enjambées, bras croisés, et décidé à ne pas laisser passer cet affront – quel qu'il soit. S'il avait cru voir de la colère juste avant, ce n'était pas grand-chose comparé à l'outrage pur peint sur son visage.

Oh…Ah oui, Marc se souvenait, ce n'était pas tout à fait Radis Noir, mais quelque chose de ressemblant…

-Je…Les Radis Rouges ?

-Radikors, ignare ! explosa l'adolescent. Pas les Radis Machin, Verts ou arc-en-ciel !

-Hum, désolé, je voulais pas…Enfin, c'est une variété de radis extraterrestres, les Kors ?

-Mais…Mais retenez-moi ou je vais le…

Le voyant sur le point de mettre sa menace à exécution, Marc détala instinctivement derrière Tekris. Il ne sut si ce dernier fut surpris de son attitude, ou qu'il accepta de le laisser l'utiliser comme nouveau gilet pare-balles, en tous les cas il ne fut pas repoussé. Heureusement, il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'expérimenter en personne les attaques bizarres de Zane.

-Allons, du calme, intervint Zair, se mordant la lèvre inférieure afin de rester sérieuse.

-D'accord, j'ai compris, marmonna Marc, Radikors n'est pas un nom de légume.

\- Evidemment que non, andouille ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais laissé Koz nous insulter ?!

-Mais ça veut dire quelque chose alors ! (trottinant, il remonta jusqu'à Zane, qui avait reprit sa marche) Et je te parie que ça a un rapport avec le caillou !

-Le… ? Le kaïru, corrigea l'adolescent, envisageant sérieusement un abandon dans la forêt.

-Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Avant de pouvoir répliquer vertement, de plus en plus agacé par l'insistance du gamin, Tekris saisit le poignet ganté du bout des doigts, au cas où il aurait à le retirer en catastrophe. En temps normal, le colosse évitait tout contact direct avec son chef, celui-ci préférant avoir son espace personnel, au point d'en être inaccessible à ses yeux. Et il s'en réjouissait, car quelques mois auparavant, quand ce dernier prit, comment dire, la grosse tête (et encore, voilà un doux euphémisme), cette sensation s'amplifia plus encore. Mais ça, c'était avant, avant que la situation ne dégénère, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Parfois, il éprouvait l'impression que ce simple geste, au bon moment, pouvait lui remettre suffisamment les pieds sur terre pour le raisonner.

Un exploit, quand on connaissait Zane aussi bien que lui.

Le tout était de ne pas lui laisser le temps de repartir dans un cycle de colère incontrôlable.

-De toute façon, Koz est persuadé que nous lui en avons parlé, murmura-t-il. Si on ne lui laisse pas un petit bout à mâcher, il ne nous lâchera pas.

-D'un autre côté, moins il en sait, mieux il se porte, que je sache, répliqua agressivement le vert.

-Pour faire simple, le kaïru est une énergie mystique, à la base une force du bien, car vitale pour l'Univers.

-Zair ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend !

-Chaque chose contient du kaïru en lui, chaque planète, mais en quantité plus ou moins variable, continua la jeune femme, ignorant l'intervention. En règle générale, les peuples ont juste suffisamment de kaïru pour vivre, tout comme les plantes, etc. C'est ce que nous appelons le kaïru intérieur, l'énergie que chaque chose a en soi. Mais une poignée d'individus est assez puissante pour maîtriser le kaïru extérieur, voir développer son propre kaïru intérieur. Tu comprends ?

-Je crois…C'est cette énergie qui fait toutes ces attaques ?

-En gros, c'est ça.

-Mais c'est quoi le kaïru extérieur ?

-Une image, pour que tu saisisses la différence. Savoir qu'une force mystique sous-tend l'Univers, ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi, ni problématique pour nous. Par contre, ce qui concerne cette « image » en particulier, tout le contraire. Il ne serait pas judicieux de t'en apprendre plus. Tu devras t'en contenter.

-Et c'est déjà beaucoup, grogna une voix irritée derrière eux.

Marc fit signe qu'il avait comprit. Mais cette courte explication n'apaisait pas sa soif de connaissance, bien au contraire, cela ne faisait que soulever d'autres questions encore.

-Donc, vous trois, vous êtes capables de maîtriser le kaïru ?

-Absolument, répondit Zane, comme une évidence.

-Pas tout à fait, contra Zair en même temps.

Les deux jeunes gens s'échangèrent un regard désabusé, reflet de celui lui faisant face.

-Disons, pour faire simple, qu'au sens strict du terme, oui, intervint Tekris, tandis que ses compagnons s'engageait dans un débat passionné pour savoir lequel avait raison, et lequel se trompait.

-D'accord…

Le colosse observa son vis-à-vis quelques secondes, incertain. Il voyait bien que quelque chose le chiffonnait, voir l'intriguait. Seulement, il ne paraissait pas vouloir oser demander plus amples explications, fixant sans vraiment les regarder Zane et Zair, qui continuaient leur argumentaire, mais dans leur langue natale cette fois. A tous les coups, ils en étaient venus aux termes spécifiques, et ne désiraient guère informer le petit plus avant. Dans l'idéal, le mutisme de ce dernier était une bonne chose, et Zane entretenait volontairement son manque de prises d'initiative pour avoir la paix.

D'un autre côté, bientôt, le trio se séparerait de lui, sans plus jamais le revoir. Alors, même si son chef d'équipe l'écorcherait vif s'il savait le contenu de ses pensées, il voulait l'aider, juste un petit peu, à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. C'était totalement bête, Tekris en prenait conscience, mais le petit paraissait si ingénu, si…fragile ! Une petite tape dans le dos, et il tomberait le nez dans la poussière.

Comment un poulain tel que lui pourrait s'en sortir, une fois lâché seul dans la nature ?

Sensiblerie, dirait Zane, et il aurait raison, sans aucun doute.

Et si le gosse ne mentait pas, n'avait réellement pas de famille ?

Cédant enfin, il tapota doucement le dos du garçon, une habitude prise quelques jours avant. Quand il se perdait dans ses pensées, Tekris prenait soin de l'avertir qu'on lui prêtait de nouveau attention.

-Un détail qui t'as échappé ? demanda-t-il une fois les prunelles noisettes le dévisageant.

-Ben, le…kaïru est une énergie positive, c'est bien ça ?

-Hum, effectivement, à la base.

-Pourtant, plusieurs fois, j'ai eu l'impression, je ne sais pas trop, comme un malaise, comme si ça n'allait pas. Je ne veux pas contredire Zair, enfin, c'est juste mon idée (Tekris gardant pensivement le silence, il soupira, désabusé). Tu dois me trouver stupide, pas vrai ?

-Tu as ressenti ça ?

Se taisant de nouveau, le colosse n'explicita pas le sens de sa phrase, l'examinant à la dérobée.

-Peut-être que tu devrais en parler à Zane, pas du kaïru, mais de ce que tu viens de dire.

-Hein ? Mais il va me jeter aux crocodiles si je lui adresse de moi-même la parole !

-Il y a des crocodiles au Cambodge ? s'étonna l'adolescent. Bizarre, on n'en a pas croisé un seul.

-Je…Bref, je veux dire, ma vie n'est pas la plus géniale qui existe, mais j'aimerais bien essayer de m'en sortir encore un peu, chose impossible si jamais je parle de ça à Zane !

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a Zane ? rétorqua justement l'intéressé, se penchant légèrement pour les jauger.

De nouveau, ce fichu réflexe intimant à Marc de détaler le plus vite possible !

Luttant, le collégien détourna néanmoins les yeux, examinant ses chaussures avec un soin particulièrement méticuleux. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par relever le museau, soutenant péniblement le regard du vert.

-Rien, enfin, comment on va faire si on ne peut plus emprunter le chemin vers le village ?

Ne surtout pas tourner la tête à droite, il ne voulait à aucun prix voir le visage probablement déçu, ou peut-être énervé, qui savait, de Tekris.

-Eh bien, voilà enfin une question pertinente !

-Sans oublier, ajouta Zair en le désignant du menton, que laisser le petit en arrière n'est plus envisageable. Koz pourrait en profiter, encore une fois.

Le chef du trio grogna, lançant un de ses regards de reproche habituel à l'intéressé, qui se ratatina sans le vouloir. Au moins parut-il un peu satisfait de son effet, puisqu'il ne lui accorda plus d'attention.

-Bien, nous allons longer le sentier principal, à travers bois. Ce sera plus long – et probablement plus difficile pour le gamin – mais continuer de se promener au vu et au su de tous serait de la folie furieuse. Et tu marcheras avec nous, alors tâche de ne pas nous ralentir.

Marc eut une seconde l'envie de lui demander si exposer leur future feuille de route, même à voix basse, avec leurs ennemis dans les environs, était vraiment une bonne idée. Abandonna très vite cette possibilité.

-Cela ne change rien, au lieu d'arriver demain en milieu de matinée, il arrivera dans la soirée.

Un poids s'écrasa dans l'estomac du collégien. Entre sa capture, le combat et ses découvertes, la véritable raison de cette marche à travers jungle lui avait complètement échappée ! Pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir de la pire des manières.

-Oui, bien sûr, finit-il par murmurer. Mais, Zane ?

Un grognement impatienté lui répondit, tandis que Zair se relevait, accordant plus d'attention que nécessaire à ses gestes. Pour autant, hors de question d'être un poids pour l'équipe elle reprit sa place à l'avant de la petite colonne, sans vraiment remarquer que le vert ne la perdait pas de vue.

-Quoi encore ?

-Si ce n'est pas le nom d'un quelconque légume, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, « Radikors » ?

La réplique cinglante à laquelle il s'attendait ne vint pas, à sa grande surprise. A la place, Zane se rengorgea significativement, réajustant ses gants sans qu'ils n'en aient besoin.

-Combattants, répondit-il. Cela signifie « les combattants ».

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_


	5. Réveil brutal

**Réveil brutal**

– Sinon, comment vous saviez que Koz ne lancerait pas ses soldats à la charge ? questionna Marc, bras chargés de branchages.

S'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible, bien que les Radikors aient affirmé qu'il en faisait un peu trop, il déposa son chargement juste devant le cercle de pierres formé par Tekris. Relevant la tête, le colosse choisit rapidement quelles brindilles constitueraient le début de sa flambée, avant de les assembler en un margotin serré, mettant les plus fines à sa base. Puis il allongea paresseusement les jambes, attendant le signal de Zane avant d'allumer le tout. Sinon, il en serait quitte pour une sérieuse réprimande en règle. Au loin, un cri perçant s'éleva vers les cieux, un caquètement aigu suivi de trilles enlevées, retournant ensuite au silence de la forêt. La nuit tombait sur la canopée, les hautes frondaisons dissimulant le soleil depuis un bon moment déjà. Pourtant, ils avaient continué de marcher jusqu'au crépuscule, parfois se guidant en suivant de la main les contours des troncs au diamètre trois ou quatre fois plus gros que leurs propres corps. Excepté Marc, ayant mis la main sur quelque chose d'absolument visqueux manquant de le faire crier de surprise, qui s'accrochait désormais au T-shirt de Tekris, plissant les yeux pour identifier au plus vite les formes s'étalant autour d'eux avant que son imagination n'ait le temps de s'enflammer. Et Zane, se déplaçant aussi aisément dans l'obscurité que si le sentier s'était trouvé illuminé de mille feux. Le collégien supposait une capacité extraterrestre, ou une idée s'en rapprochant en tout cas, sans oser le demander au principal intéressé.

Il commençait à se demander si l'équipée allait marcher toute la nuit, quand, après être revenu de l'un de ses repérages nocturnes, le chef du trio déclara qu'ils ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques heures de marche du village de Takeo, la destination finale de leur encombrant paquet. Aussi, ajouta-t-il, ils pouvaient bien s'accorder un peu de repos Koz n'oserait probablement pas attaquer si près de la civilisation. Exceptionnellement, il semblait de bonne humeur, sûrement parce qu'ils avaient atteint leur destination avec près d'un jour d'avance sur ses prévisions. Par précaution, les Radikors choisirent tout de même une petite clairière, nouant branchages et fougères entre eux afin de créer l'habituel rideau végétal les dissimulant efficacement au regard du monde extérieur. Devant l'étonnement de Marc face à cette surprenante technique, Tekris avait expliqué qu'ainsi, il leur suffirait de retirer les fines cordes couleur feuillage le lendemain, et la nature reprenant ses droits se réarrangeait comme s'ils n'étaient jamais passé. Le tout étant de prendre garde à disposer leur mince protection de manière à ressembler à un arrangement naturel. Une tâche nécessitant de l'habileté, ou de l'habitude, Zane refusant catégoriquement de couper la moindre branche, ou de tordre le plus petit agavier. De même, chaque matin, chacun des quatre jeunes gens devait relever l'herbe couchée par les tentes, dissimuler les quelques trous laissés par les piquets, relâcher l'ensemble de la végétation, avant de pouvoir repartir, quitte à perdre une ou deux minutes. Si, aux premiers temps, Marc trouva que cette obsession de tout laisser en ordre frôlait la paranoïa, il commençait à réviser son jugement, lui-même sursautant au moindre bruit non identifié dans les quelques secondes. Encore heureux, le quatuor ne devait pas chercher tous les soirs les pierres entourant le foyer, puisqu'ils les gardaient dans leurs sacs, ne touchant guère à celle de la forêt. Sage précaution, il n'était pas certain d'en trouver de toute façon.

Terminant de sortir en vrac les éléments nécessaires au montage de leur tente, Tekris prit un peu de temps pour réfléchir, choisissant soigneusement ses mots pour ne pas l'effrayer, ou trop en révéler ?

– On n'en était pas sûr, finit-il par déclarer. Et pour être franc, Zair n'y croyait pas du tout. Je suppose que Zane s'est basé sur le code de conduite de Koz. Il perdait, il nous laissait partir, voilà l'enjeu implicite du duel. Mais il a aussi voulu passer un peu ses nerfs je pense.

– Koz a une ligne de conduite ? s'étonna Marc.

En le voyant, il aurait plutôt cru que le prince serait le genre à lancer un poignard dans le dos de quelqu'un, si cela pouvait lui permettre de briller, ou démontrer sa supériorité.

– À la base, pas vraiment, mais disons que depuis peu, il a décidé de rejoindre certains combattants, qui eux suivent des préceptes assez strictes. Le Duel kaïru fait partie de ces principes, un adversaire totalement défait se doit de quitter le champ de bataille, et laisser le champ libre à son vainqueur. S'il attaquait avec ses hommes, il trahirait cette règle, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il approuva silencieusement, pensif. Rejoint certains combattants? Pourquoi personne ne voulait lui dire clairement les choses, au lieu de sous-entendus à chaque phrase ?!

– Et vous trois, les…Radikors, vous ne respectez pas les mêmes principes ?

Tekris laissa échapper un « ouff » sonore, se balançant légèrement en arrière, les yeux perdus dans la couverture émeraude abritant leur cachette. Comme à la recherche d'une question. Marc sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible, voir dérangeant. En rapport avec le kaïru ?

– Voilà une question piège, rit jaune le colosse, confirmant ses soupçons. Zane t'enverrait balader pour moins que ça, et crois-moi, tu n'apprécierais pas.

Il le croyait, sans problème. Tant que ça ?

Frottant ses paupières lourdes, il se dit qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas attirer d'ennui à son « protecteur ». Depuis sa prise de position franche en sa faveur, Zane ne cessait de le considérer avec méfiance, doutant de sa fiabilité, au point de laisser régulièrement des sous-entendus – dont la subtilité allait en décroissant – à propos de sa soi-disant influence sur le colosse. Comme si Marc était capable de circonvenir qui que ce soit...

– Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Je peux comprendre, tu sais. J'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas fort entre toi et les autres. À cause de moi.

– Quand tu dis « les autres », tu parles vraiment de nos deux camarades, ou seulement de Zane ? demanda malicieusement Tekris, sourire en coin.

Démasqué, il ne sut quoi répondre, ses pupilles passant désespérément d'un endroit à l'autre à la recherche de l'inspiration divine. Un éternuement brusque le secoua des pieds à la tête, le dispensant heureusement de répondre, suffisant pour détourner l'attention.

– Bah, laisse tomber, Zane est comme ça de toute façon (disant cela, le colosse prit tout de même garde à vérifier le désintéressement du sujet de la conversation). Le jour où tu le verras sourire plus d'une fois dans l'année, préviens-moi ! plaisanta-t-il

S'apercevant trop tard de sa maladresse, il toussota, gêné.

– Bon, eh bien, je vais essayer de répondre, mais ne vient pas te plaindre si tu ne comprends pas. Et interdiction de répéter à qui que ce soit que je suis celui t'ayant informé de quoi que ce soit.

Tout heureux, le regard du petit se mit à briller, comme un gamin devant ses cadeaux de Noël. Tekris nota vaguement qu'avant de le relâcher dans la nature, il faudrait songer à lui trouver un ou deux vêtements, plus utile que ses frusques habituelles.

– Disons qu'en règle générale, nous respectons des règles, hum, semblables. Mais à un moment, les choses étaient un peu, heu, pas pareilles. Par contre, Koz n'est pas censé avoir l'habitude de respecter les règles. On a évolué, faut pas croire !

– Je suppose…fit le collégien, sans trop saisir.

Il se tut, le regard perdu dans le vague. Quelques secondes.

Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue – un tic, avait-il fini par comprendre, quand l'adolescent devait retenir ses imprécations, exactement comme maintenant –, Zane terminait de monter sa tente, non sans les observer ponctuellement, les pupilles lançant des éclairs. Bien qu'affectant une indifférence totale, concentré sur son objectif principal (à savoir, se débarrasser du boulet empêcheur de tourner en rond), la possibilité d'être suivi à distance mettait ses nerfs à fleur de peau, le rendant presque invivable. Dans un sens, Marc appréciait de ne pas entendre toutes les expressions de son agacement, seulement celles ne pouvant être retenues.

De l'autre côté du petit campement, son abri pour la nuit déjà dressé parmi les adventices pullulant sur l'humus humide des sous-bois, Zair choisissait quels aliments finiraient dans leur tambouille du soir. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Marc distinguait plus nettement les traces laissées par ce climat inadapté pour elle, que ce soit avec ses trébuchades fréquentes (mais jamais elle ne retomba), dans sa pâleur discrète mais présente, ou le fait que désormais son frère partait en éclaireur plus souvent qu'à l'habitude.

Probablement encore des biscuits, ou de la viande sèche, se dit-il, quelque chose ne nécessitant aucune cuisson afin de ne pas alerter Koz et ses hommes. Autant le trio n'accordait visiblement aucun crédit à l'homme en lui-même, autant ils ne souhaitait guère se frotter au contingent l'accompagnant. Autre chose mettant Zane de mauvaise humeur ça, être forcé de se cacher d'un individu qu'il méprisait.

– C'est vraiment un prince ? reprit le collégien, massant ses tempes.

Il devait se trouver plus fatigué qu'il ne le croyait, un mal de tête pointait le bout de son nez à travers la brume envahissant son cerveau. Une conséquence de cette marche incessante dans la jungle la veille, à sa grande surprise, ils avaient dû franchir une tourbe nauséabonde, avançant sur les racines des palétuviers glissantes. Plus d'une fois, il manqua se retrouver le nez dans la mélasse, retenu au dernier moment par Tekris souvent, Zane une fois, ce qui lui avait valu un regard mauvais des prunelles onyx. Heureusement, ce dernier ne le forçait plus tant que ça à marcher avec lui, permettant au gamin de rejoindre assez souvent le colosse. Il ne lui ordonnait de revenir à ses côtés seulement quand il s'apercevait que Tekris ralentissait pour s'adapter au rythme de son compagnon. L'irascible garçon souhaitait sortir de la canopée équatoriale le plus vite possible, et le moindre retard attirait immanquablement nombre de soupirs éloquents. Au mieux.

– Crois-le ou non, mais c'est totalement vrai, confirma Tekris. On ne dirait pas, hein ?

– Bof, pour moi, tous les aliens se ressemblent, plaisanta Marc, terminant de placer les branchages en piles organisées.

L'autre le fixa avec surprise, puis son regard passa de Zair, qui s'avançait vers eux sa sélection terminée, à Zane, celui-ci lui adressant un « tu veux ma photo ? » en se concentrant intensément sur les nœuds de la tente, avant de revenir se poser sur ses mains. Finalement, il pouffa doucement, jouant machinalement avec son briquet. La seule fille du groupe vint s'asseoir près d'eux, curiosité piquée.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si amusant ?

– Tu sais pas ce que minipuce vient de me sortir ?

– Par un étrange concours de circonstance, je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira-t-elle.

– C'est rien, intervint Marc, rouge aux joues, une bêtise.  
– Oh que ça va me changer tiens !

– Ha ha, très drôle, tu viens de rater l'occasion de t'amuser un peu.

Elle tourna à peine la tête vers son compagnon de route, très sérieuse.

– Je suis pétrie d'affliction là, j'espère que ça se voit.

Seul un soupir désabusé lui répondit, à sa grande joie. Ne sachant si c'était du lard ou du cochon, Marc reprit la parole, au cas où le tout finirait en dispute bruyante et facilement repérable.

– Avant de vous rencontrer, je croyais que toutes ces histoires d'aliens ayant débarqués sur Terre, de mélange de population, bref, tout le toutim, n'était qu'une énième théorie complotiste du genre !

– Tu dois vraiment vivre dans un orphelinat coincé dans un trou perdu alors, commenta Tekris.

– Pas forcément, contra Zair. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, les humains ont commencé à découvrir l'existence d'autres planètes habitées vers deux mille cent vingt-trois. Il leur a fallu un peu plus de cent ans pour s'organiser et avoir la technologie nécessaire de les atteindre, en deux mille deux-cent trente-trois. Soit il y a seulement cent onze ans. Mais le voyage reste long, et excepté deux ou trois tentatives d'invasion de la planète bleue – et encore, celle-ci se trouve souvent bien loin –, les autres peuples de l'Univers n'ont pas vraiment de raison de vous rendre visite. Quand eux-mêmes connaissent son existence, évidemment. Aussi, les ressortissants que vous appelez « extraterrestres » sont encore peu nombreux sur Terre, et sauf les villes les plus concernées, nombre d'humains croient encore aux légendes. En règle générale, continua-t-elle, posant le doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure, si j'en crois mon expérience, ils savent que d'autres planètes ont été découvertes, voir que des aliens se sont retrouvés sur Terre, mais n'en ont jamais rencontrés. Toujours en excluant la poignée de villes en rencontrant tous les jours. Et toutes vos légendes d'expériences gouvernementales ou que sais-je encore. Sérieusement, tu n'as même pas appris les bases à l'école ?

– Ben, pas vraiment, j'en ai vaguement entendu parler pendant les cours d'histoire, mais je ne suis pas encore arrivé à l'époque contemporaine. Là, je faisais seulement l'humanisme.

– En Amérique, vous étudiez l'humanisme ? s'étonna Zair.

Le collégien se figea, se retenant de frapper son front de sa main. Bon sang, allait-il un jour apprendre à faire attention ?! Tentant de garder un air naturel, il détesta sa voix légèrement tremblotante.

– Oui, c'est, genre, une ouverture au monde décidée récemment…

– Je croyais qu'au contraire, depuis les années deux-mille, deux-mille cent, au moins les Etats-Unis avaient décidé de se fermer aux idéaux occidentaux dépréciant la valeur de l'Amérique ?

Évidemment qu'il le savait, c'était précisément en espérant que ce repli sur soi couvrirait ses possibles gaffes à l'avenir, le monde ne connaissant désormais que peu la politique interne des états, que le choix de sa soi-disant origine s'arrêta sur ce lieu en particulier. Il regrettait d'omettre sa capacité fulgurante à provoquer ses propres ennuis…Il chercha une excuse, n'importe quoi de crédible pour se sortir de ce piège !

Si son cerveau daignait se remettre un minimum en marche bien sûr…

– Sauf si tu parlais du continent américain, et pas des Etats-Unis, en évoquant ton lieu de vie. Mais dans ce cas, c'est étonnant que tu parles si bien la langue.

– Zair, arrête de le taquiner, intervint Tekris, forçant un sourire sur son visage. Tu vois bien qu'il est épuisé.

– Pas faux, convint-elle. Je vais vous laisser alors, comme en plus tu es de corvée de vaisselle ce soir. Dépêche-toi, ta tente est seulement déballée ! J'ai hâte de reprendre notre conversation demain matin, termina-t-elle, s'adressant cette fois à Marc.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se releva souplement, se dirigeant sans bruit vers sa propre demeure. Elle s'arrêta un instant auprès de Zane, échangeant quelques mots, auxquels il répondit en opinant du chef, toujours avec ce regard spécial dédié au jeune garçon. Ce dernier la suivit des yeux, incertain de la réelle finalité de cette étrange conversation, jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette filiforme disparaisse derrière le battant.

– Tu penses que demain, elle aura oublié vouloir me parler ? murmura-t-il, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

– Si j'étais toi, je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus. Elle a une mémoire eidétique, donc ça m'étonnerais.

Un ange passa, chassé par le collégien, piteux.

– Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de dico dans le coin ?

– Nope. Mais en gros, ça veut dire qu'elle se souvient de pratiquement toute sa vie, et avec précision. Ai-je besoin de préciser que sa rancune est à la hauteur de sa souvenance ?

– C'est de famille faut croire.

Tekris toussota, vérifiant à nouveau que Zane n'écoutait pas leur conversation plus que nécessaire. Celui-ci venait tout juste de finir le dressage de sa tente, vérifiant une dernière fois le bon ordre des choses. Quand il le voulait, le chef du trio pouvait se montrer terriblement maniaque, tout en le niant farouchement.

Dans quelques minutes, tout au plus, il braquerait ses yeux orageux sur eux, puis les rejoindrait en deux ou trois enjambées, avant de donner quelconque tâche à effectuer au gamin. Un rituel, presque, se répétant chaque fois que celui-ci traînait trop longtemps dans les pattes de tout le monde, disait-il.

Déjà, il commençait à tourner en rond, réarrangeant les rares objets traînant sans qu'il n'y en ait besoin. Signe annonciateur de son ordre prochain. Tekris le vit également, car il ajouta rapidement :

– Tu cherches les ennuis, fait gaffe à ce qu'ils ne t'entendent pas, ou ça pourrait devenir problématique pour nous deux. Rappelle-toi, t'es pas censé être au courant.

– Il va se transformer en monstre pour me ratatiner ? questionna-t-il, seulement à demi blagueur.

Une main lourde alla ébouriffer sa tignasse érable, provoquant un soupir pas si mécontent.

– Il n'a pas besoin de se transformer pour botter les fesses d'un minipuce comme toi. Va t'occuper de la tente, si tu veux bien, comme ça Zane ne viendra pas faire son méchant et te faire peur.

Ce que Marc aurait aimé pouvoir contester cette boutade…Mais lui comme Tekris savait qu'il s'agissait tout bonnement de la vérité. Aussi, il obéit, se levant sans un mot, dénouant les cordes emmêlées dans le tissu par le voyage. Depuis sa première tentative, il n'avait plus tenté l'expérience du campeur perdu en plein Cambodge. Seulement, il en avait profité pour observer énormément les trois adolescents s'occuper de leurs affaires, même s'il se trouvait lui-même occupé à d'autres tâches/corvées. Si un peu de chance se perdait près de lui, il pourrait peut-être mettre en application ses apprentissages muets, quitte à mettre un peu plus de temps que les autres.

µµµ

– Bon, on va manger minipuce, fit Tekris en se retournant, as-tu…

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Paisiblement installé sur une des vieilles couvertures servant de lit, lisant pour la énième son guide des temples de la Voie Royale, le gosse releva le museau, avec dans le regard quelque chose ressemblant à une vague inquiétude.

Juste à la gauche du garçon, le dôme de toile attendait sagement, entièrement monté, sans une corde dépassant de l'ensemble. Pour le coup, le colosse était pour de bon surpris.

– Euh, tu as déjà fini ? Je veux dire, je croyais que tu ne savais pas le faire ?

Le collégien haussa les épaules, regardant son œuvre comme s'il n'y croyait pas non plus.

– J'ai regardé, déclara-t-il simplement.

– Tu…eh bien, c'est parfait. Je suis sérieux, c'est vraiment super.

Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre au sourire presque heureux qui fendit le petit visage rond en deux. Une des première fois qu'il en voyait un aussi sincère. Pourtant, l'extraterrestre détestait pas mal les humains, enfin disons qu'il se fichait bien de leur sort tant qu'ils ne se mettaient pas en travers du chemin de son équipe. Mais le gamin était si frêle, si…totalement pas menaçant, maigrelet. Qu'on lui donne un combattant kaïru armé de son X-Reader, son monstre et ses attaques, et il pourrait envoyer deux ou trois châtaignes afin de le calmer. Ça, c'était facile à gérer, ledit monstre dusse-t-il faire trois mètres de haut. Mais devant un gamin à deux doigts de s'évanouir si quelqu'un avait le malheur de crier un peu trop fort, que faire ?

Un mystère insondable pour l'adolescent habitué à se battre depuis l'enfance. Impossible de lui faire mal, ou même d'y penser. Et encore ne le connaissait-il que depuis une petite semaine ! Enfin, à deux ou trois jours près. Bref. Pourtant, il essaya, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de contrarier Zane, de se montrer moins attentif à ce drôle d'humain. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de s'attirer les foudres de son camarade.

Ah, oui, ce dernier ne possédait guère la même façon de voir les choses. Comme d'habitude quand il s'agissait d'humain, il se montrait plus intraitable encore. Mais cette fois, sa paranoïa classique atteignait des sommets, sans que Tekris ne comprenne pourquoi. Et il ne se trouvait pas assez fou pour poser en personne la question au principal intéressé !

– Si vous avez fini vos roucoulades tous les deux, le repas vous attend, fit une voix féminine près du petit feu.

– Si tu n'as rien d'intelligent à dire, grogna de suite Zane, tais-toi.

Elle le dévisagea, surprise. Et ne fut pas la seule. N'ayant pas la moindre intention de donner la plus petite explication, il afficha un air hautain, se fichant royalement de leur surprise, n'émettant plus un son.

Le repas débuta dans un silence total, excepté un « de la viande séchée, quelle surprise » venant de Tekris, suivit d'un « si t'es pas content, va te faire cuire l'œuf que nous n'avons pas ». Suite à cette boutade, une chape muette tomba sur le quatuor, personne n'osant la repousser, comme craignant les conséquences.

S'il s'en aperçut, Zane n'en montra rien, se contentant de finir son assiette, perdu dans des pensées fort peu agréables, si Marc se fiait à son air renfrogné. Enfin il le supposait, peinant encore à faire la différence entre sa mauvaise tête, et son expression habituelle.

Une fois son repas achevé, l'adolescent se leva sans un bruit, redressant machinalement l'herbe couchée par son poids du bout du pied. Puis, après avoir déposé son assiette sur le morceau de tissu servant à recueillir la vaisselle à laver (pour ne pas laisser tomber trop de miettes, une précaution à laquelle il tenait), il écarta le rabat de sa tente, se retournant brièvement.

– Demain, nous nous levons aux aurores, déclara-t-il.

Alors que l'extraterrestre disparaissait dans l'entrebâillement rapidement refermé, une pierre râpeuse tomba au fond de l'estomac de Marc, l'empêchant de continuer de mâcher. Avaler la bouchée précédemment engloutie avec appétit fût un calvaire il crut bien rendre sa portion quand les aliments franchirent enfin le seuil de sa gorge. En une phrase lancée sans vraiment y penser, Zane venait d'ériger à nouveau ce mur séparant les Radikors du collégien ramassé dans la jungle. Ce mur invisible, impalpable, et pourtant bien présent, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'eux et lui ne faisaient pas partie du même monde.

Frissonnant, il ramena ses jambes contre son torse, frottant mollement la peau laissée nue par son short élimé. S'il s'agitait plus vigoureusement, il craignait de ne plus pouvoir contenir la nausée grandissant dans ses entrailles. Promenant son regard autour du faible feu soigneusement circonscrit, le collégien observa en silence les deux autres adolescents. À son tour perdu dans des pensées connues de lui seul, Tekris semblait chercher la réponse à toutes les questions du monde dans sa tambouille de haricots rouges froids, tandis que Zair, ayant depuis de longues minutes finit son propre repas, lorgnait avec une attention trop soutenue pour être honnête celui que Marc délaissait, sagement posé à l'écart. En somme, tout se déroulait comme les jours précédents, à une ou deux variantes près rien qui eut put laisser penser à un quelconque sentiment inspiré par son départ prochain transparaissait dans leurs attitudes.

À cette constatation, Marc se demanda comment arrivaient-ils à être si…habituels (aussi paradoxal cela puisse-t-il signifier dans leur cas), alors que sa propre poitrine se trouvait si serrée, qu'il craignait d'étouffer?

– Tu vas finir ton assiette ? demanda Zair, suite à une longue hésitation.

Ce n'était pas sa première demande du genre, au contraire. S'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux ces derniers jours, Marc n'aurait jamais cru qu'une si frêle fille avalait de la nourriture à une vitesse surprenante (parfois, elle ne devait même pas sentir le goût de ce qu'elle mangeait, se disait-il). D'accord, les rations étaient assez frugales, mais les soupirs de regrets devant une assiette vide, ou ses éternelles déclarations comme quoi elle continuait à avoir faim ne trompaient pas.

En temps normal, cela le faisait sourire, et en fonction de son appétit, il lui tendait le reste de nourriture, ou faisait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, se recroquevillant pour ne pas la mettre en colère par son refus.

Ce soir-là, poser les yeux sur l'objet du désir de la jeune femme fit remonter un goût acide dans sa gorge.

Se levant précipitamment, il faillit bousculer Tekris, qui laissa échapper un « ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive minipuce ? » surpris. Arrivé un peu à l'écart du campement, il tourna la tête sur le côté de justesse, rendant tripes et boyaux sur l'herbe jaunie.

Tremblant sur ses jambes mal assurées, il se releva prudemment, évitant de croiser le regard du colosse posté près de lui, affreusement gêné. Pire, du coin de l'œil, il distinguait l'ouverture kaki de la tente de Zane (celle de Tekris était marron, celle de Zair, d'un vert jauni) s'écarter. Il ferma les paupières avant de voir l'adolescent en émerger, certain qu'il allait avoir droit à sa dose de reproche quotidienne.

Sauf si l'extraterrestre passait sur cet écart car il se disait n'avoir plus longtemps à le supporter…

Un nouveau haut-le-cœur le saisit, qu'il réprima à grand-peine en serrant les dents, prenant la serviette que lui tendait Tekris en le remerciant d'un léger signe de tête, la passant sur ses lèvres.

– Que se passe-t-il _encore _?! pesta Zane.  
Marc le devina sur le point d'exploser de colère sa voix s'éraillait toujours un peu dans ces cas-là. Voir se cassait parfois, d'une façon abrupte, sèche, qui ne donnait pas envie de rire. Une fois, il se demanda même si cette particularité était due à un cri poussé trop fort, trop jeune.

– Apparemment, le gamin n'apprécie pas la viande séchée, répondit Zair.

Elle restait assise à sa place, si Marc se fiait à son oreille. Son interlocuteur soupira, désabusé. Mais pas à l'égard du collégien pour une fois.

– Et c'est pour ça que tu finis son repas je suppose ?

– Faut pas gâcher la nourriture, c'est toi qui le dit. Et puis je parie qu'il ne mangera plus ce soir.

– Arrêtez de parler de…ça, les interrompit Tekris.

Ce dont Marc le remercia intérieurement, ne désirant guère se ridiculiser plus encore.

– Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup d'être malade juste avant Takeo ? reprit Zane, mi-question, mi-affirmation. Dans ce cas, tu sera déçu quoi qu'il en soit, demain tu files et retourne faire ta vie en Amérique, en Papouasie ou en Indochine, peu importe !

– C'est bon, murmura Marc, se redressant lentement. Rien qu'un peu de stress.

– Allons bon, pourquoi tu serais stressé ?

Le collégien recula jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre, s'appuyant machinalement sur Tekris. Il se sentait mieux maintenant, en tout cas suffisamment pour parler sans devoir s'interrompre abruptement. Oh, dans un sens, il aimerait tellement être véritablement malade, juste pour se trouver une bonne excuse, et rester auprès des Radikors quelques jours de plus !

– J'ai jamais été totalement seul pour rentrer quelque part…dans une ville que je ne connais même pas…En espérant que les gens connaissent l'anglais. Alors, ben, j'ai un peu peur…

Il maudit sa voix tremblante, comme chaque fois qu'il devait répondre à une interrogation directe de Zane. Réunissant un peu de courage, il releva le nez, se forçant à fixer son attention sur le visage plissé de contrariété. Tekris lui avait conseillé de le regarder quand il lui parlait, pour ne pas trop avoir l'air d'une lavette. Sans trop plonger son regard dans le sien, pour ne pas lui donner l'impression de le défier, chose qui risquait de l'énerver. Enfin, mieux valait que cela suffise pour ce soir, il se sentait trop fatigué pour faire plus.

– Tu as peur pour ça ? Ce n'est pas ta dernière trouvaille pour nous mener en bateau par hasard ?

– Non ! J'ai toujours été, heu, sensible à ça avant un examen important, j'ai mal au ventre, envie de vomir, la poitrine douloureuse, enfin j'ai peur quoi. Mais ça va maintenant, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, il faut juste que je dorme, et demain je me lèverai comme vous tous.

– Vaut mieux pour toi, grommela Zane, bras croisés.

Observant avec attention le visage du garçon, il finit par se détourner quelques secondes plus tard, ayant ou n'ayant pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Quoi, Marc aurait été bien en peine de le deviner.

– Dans ce cas, va dormir, et estime-toi heureux que je ne t'envoie pas nettoyer tes cochonneries. Évidemment, ça va laisser des traces, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même.

– Ah bah là, c'est plus que probable, oui.  
– Zair, je ne t'ai pas demandé de commentaires.

L'attention du vert détournée, Marc en profita pour se faufiler hors de son champ de vision. Tout à coup, la perspective d'une couette bien chaude, aussi vieille soit-elle, paraissait la meilleure chose pouvant lui arriver.

Et puis, si Zane en personne ordonnait qu'il aille se coucher, il n'allait certainement pas protester.

µµµ

Attendant la disparition de la petite silhouette dans les ombres de la tente, Tekris revint auprès du feu, suivit d'un Zane silencieux. Même sans le voir, le premier sentait la défensive de celui-ci, prêt à défendre bec et ongles son opinion, peu importait l'avis des autres, dusse-t-il être totalement opposé. Et au fond de lui, Tekris mourait d'envie d'argumenter, chose qu'il détestait car il ne faisait jamais le poids face à Zane, ou Zair, afin de rallonger le départ du gamin pas qu'il s'attachait réellement, mais même pour lui, capable de supporter nombre de crises colériques sans broncher, remarquait que l'acharnement de son chef d'équipe sur le gamin frôlait l'obsession. Mauvais signe ça, le seul type, autre celui dormant actuellement sous sa tente, envers qui Zane avait une sacrée fixette, c'était Ky Stax, son ennemi juré personnel rien qu'à lui. Et encore, son but était de se venger, accessoirement de manière grandiose, définitive et douloureuse.

Ky possédait son monstre signature pour se défendre. Le minipuce, par contre…

Qu'est-ce que le petit avait bien pu faire pour mériter un tel traitement de la part de Zane ? D'accord, l'amabilité restait absente de son vocabulaire, mais s'acharner ainsi sans raison ?

– Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? siffla une voix profondément agacée.

Tekris sursauta, fixant Zane d'un air surpris. D'une humeur de plus en plus orageuse, l'adolescent réussissait à le prendre de haut tout en étant d'une taille inférieure au colosse. Une attitude normalement rencontrée chez Zair, se fit-il la remarque, experte dans ce domaine au point de donner l'impression que sa petite taille était la référence absolue, et que la dépasser entrait dans le sacrilège.

Un claquement de langue sec le ramena à la situation présente. Donc, il avait pensé à voix haute.

Super…

– Rien, désolé, je réfléchissait bêtement, fais pas attention !

À peine les mots eurent-ils franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, qu'il réalisa la faiblesse de son excuse. Retenant son souffle, il attendit la remarque cinglante qui ne manquerait pas de suivre, comme d'habitude. Oh, tout pourvu qu'il n'écope pas de la corvée du repas pendant un mois entier !

Étrangement, la colère attendue ne vint pas. Seul un long soupir empli de colère rentrée lui répondit. Toujours tendu, Zane restait en apparence sur le point d'exploser, comme cherchant un prétexte pour laisser libre cours à ses mouvements d'humeur. Et pour l'une des premières fois depuis leur rencontre (qui remontait tout de même à un sacré bout de temps), Tekris eut l'impression que celui-ci hésitait, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

Plus surprenant encore, l'espace d'un instant, il crut voir une légère chaleur éclairer les pupilles onyx. Mais cela fut si fugace, remplacée immédiatement par un regard lourd de reproches incompréhensibles, que le colosse ne sut s'il rêva ou non.

– Puisque les états d'âme du « petit » te semblent si essentiels, en dépit de la situation actuelle, va donc le retrouver, finit-il par déclarer durement. Je t'en prie, attache-toi stupidement à ce gosse inutile, j'en ai rien à faire au fond, demain il dégage !

S'il était péniblement parvenu à se contenir au début de sa réponse, le caractère emporté de l'adolescent reprit rapidement le dessus, le ton montant au fur et à mesure de sa déclaration. Plus que de l'énervement, il mettait presque au défi le colosse de tourner les talons, rejoignant un inconnu arrivé inopinément, parenthèse étrange dans la jungle inhospitalière. Du moins, Tekris le ressentait ainsi. Et cela réussit à remuer un début de contrariété pointant le bout de son nez. Aussi, au lieu de baisser les yeux et retourner à ses corvées, évitant au maximum le conflit, hocha-t-il affirmativement la tête, jouant à l'imbécile heureux pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il désirait sans attirer excessivement les foudres de son interlocuteur.

– Comme tu le propose, j'accepte avec plaisir. Laissez-moi la vaisselle si vous voulez, je la ferais avant de partir demain matin.

Sans laisser le temps aux deux autres de se remettre de leur surprise, il fila sous sa tente, faisant le moins de bruit possible en voyant le gamin yeux fermés, couché de travers sous les couettes.

– Zair, tu t'occupes de la vaisselle, entendit-il à l'extérieur.

– Quoi ? Mais j'ai déjà fait le repas ! protesta-t-elle, interrompue en pleine bouchée.

Ce qui n'eut aucun effet, preuve en était le bruit d'une fermeture éclair sourde aux revendications. 

µµµ

_Il savait pertinemment qu'il rêvait cette sensation entre flottemen__t et conscience était devenue une compagne familière de ses nuits pénibles, quand il se trouvait trop fatigué pour lutter contre le sommeil, mais trop angoissé pour se laisser totalement aller. Cela donnait un étrange mélange, voir les images se déplier derrière ses paupières closes, comprendre la plupart de ce qu'il se passait, sans possibilité d'agir sur les évènements oniriques en cours. Exactement comme sa vie, à bien y réfléchir : une pièce de théâtre dans laquelle il jouait soi-disant le rôle principal, alors que d'autres tiraient les ficelles à sa place, influençant ses décisions, ses actions, avec une régularité désespérante de métronome. Jamais l'expression « être spectateur de sa propre vie » ne lui avait parue si juste._

_Une vague pulsation douloureuse frappait contre ses tempes, lourdement posées sur un oreiller depuis longtemps hors de tout confort. Ça aussi, il le ressentait, devinant confusément que cet élément ne faisant pas partie de son rêve. De son souvenir, dans ce cas précis._

_Comme chaque fois, il essaya de se débattre mentalement, plus par habitude que réelle conviction. Trouver une issue au film de ses réminiscences, sans grand succès évidemment. Rapidement, il abandonna l'idée, résigné. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, et savait que la chaleur extérieure, contrastant avec les frissons glacés l'ayant envahi plus tôt dans la soirée, était à l'origine de ce choix précis de sa mémoire._

_Allumant négligemment une cigarette, Victoire toisa__i__t son corps allongé au sol, sur le ventre. __Elle réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'effectuer sa prochaine crasse, en vitesse car elle venait de le coincer à la récréation, après avoir envoyé Emma lui dire qu'il était attendu dans la réserve d'arts plastiques. Un subtil avertissement, vraiment, elle se dépassait en ce moment – il n'inventait rien, elle venait de le déclarer avec fierté. Aucune des deux autres filles, que ce soit Marie ou Véronique, ne le retenait vraiment, mais la première allongeait perpendiculairement ses jambes sur son dos, Victoire ayant aimablement proposé au garçon de ne pas déranger les si délicates échasses de sa meilleure amie. « Sinon, j'en serais très fâchée », finit-elle avec un petit sourire enjôleur. Un sourire de prédateur._

_En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pu être jolie, avec sa taille fine, ses cheveux mi-longs noirs bouclant délicatement aux extrémités, et son visage ovale, typé asiatique, aux profonds yeux noirs en amandes. Non, s'était-il corrigé, elle était belle. Une beauté venimeuse, telle la digitale aux couleurs chatoyantes._

– _Vraiment, tes joues sont affreusement rebondies, déclara Victoire, quittant le mur aux arabesques colorées, souvenirs d'élèves s'amusant davantage que la plupart des collégiens en arts plastiques. Elles seraient bien plus jolies avec un peu de couleur._

_Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle s'agenouilla, une main sur le béton glacé (Marc pouvait sans peine l'affirmer), l'autre jouant avec la flamme de son briquet. Ôtant ses pieds de son sweat orange (autrefois appartenant à sa mère, mais celle-ci l'avait raccourci puis donné, conférant au vêtement une apparence informe étonnant les autres personnes de l'établissement scolaire, professeurs compris. Mais il le détestait surtout à cause du surnom qu'il lui avait valu, « citrouille » transformé en « courge »). Marie saisit ses bras, les coinçant dans son dos. Une fois remis en position assise, Véronique appuya sur ses épaules, l'empêchant au maximum de bouger._

_Une vague de panique saisit à la fois le Marc du souvenir, et celui du présent. Même des mois après, la peur restait intacte, y compris en rêve. Pourtant, il savait que Victoire ne lui marquait presque jamais le visage, et jamais de manière à provoquer quelconque soupçon._

_Mais en voyant la petite lueur bleutée s'approcher de sa pommette, il ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul, se débattant dans la poigne serrée des deux autres filles. Leurs rires étouffés – il fallait rester discrets tout de même – résonnaient encore dans sa tête, accentuant la pulsation de ses tempes._

_Comme il voulait se réveiller… _

– _Regardez-moi ça, vous croyez qu'il va pleurer ? susurra Victoire, s'amusant à avancer, puis reculer, puis ramener de nouveau la flammèche._

_Celle-ci se trouvait si proche, que Marc sentait son halo brûlant chauffer sa peau._

– _Bien sûr qu'il va pleurer, ricana Marie, c'est un gros bébé ! Hein que tu es un gros bébé, monsieur courge ?_

_Il sentit sa gorge le brûler, se devina sur le point de pleurer. Il ravala ses larmes, l'idée que Victoire et ses copines puisse le voir à la fois souffrir et pleurer lui étant insupportable._

– _Comme il est mignon, reprit la chef de cette bande organisée. Il se retint, il veut faire le courageux._

_La flamme se rapprocha encore, sans s'être éloignée un peu avant comme jusqu'alors._

– _Quel dommage que les choses mignonnes, j'adore les briser._

_Puis, elle se pencha vers son oreille, lui murmurant doucement :_

– _Si tu cries, tu ne seras pas gentil. Emma, elle, est très gentille. Tu veux que j'aille la voir ?_

_Il secoua vigoureusement la tête, au grand plaisir de sa tortionnaire._

– _Marie t'a posé une question. Réponds, et si ça ne me plaît pas, je te brûle pour de vrai. Tu me crois, pas vrai ? Bien sûr que oui. Donc, tu es un gros quoi ?_

_Marc dut tousser plusieurs fois avant de réussir à parler, même d'une voix faible._

– _Je suis…un gros bébé… _

– _Voilà une description incomplète._

_Voyant la lueur dansante se rapprocher trop rapidement de lui, il s'empressa d'ajouter :_

– _Je suis un gros bébé courge !_

– _Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer la façon dont tu le dis. Mais bon, il faut savoir se contenter de peu. Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les pleurnichards ont tant de mal à accepter leur condition. Pourtant, il y a trois catégories de personnes dans la vie les dominants, les intermédiaires, ou les bras droits, et les soumis. Dis-moi, courge, toi tu es un quoi ?_

– _Un soumis… _

– _Parfait. Encore un peu d'éducation, et tu auras le droit de me tenir la porte des toilettes._

_Ayant gardé jusque là les yeux baissés, Marc les releva instinctivement, mortifié._

_Il ne voulait pas hériter de ce rôle ingrat, pour rien au monde !_

_Ce devait être exactement ce type de regard qu'attendait Victoire, car elle sourit largement._

– _En fait, tu es prêt. Alors à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu t'appelleras pissotière ! Ça lui va bien !_

_Avant de comprendre ses gestes, il ressentit une vive douleur sur sa joue. La dernière chose vue fut __le__ visage déçu __de Victoire __quand elle déclara, soupirant lourdement :_

– _Tu as perdu pissotière, tu viens de crier._

µµµ

Sursautant violemment, Marc porta les mains à son front, gémissant, l'angoisse au cœur. Son mal de tête ne s'arrangeait décidément pas, la faute à ses cauchemars. Et celui-ci paraissait si réel ! Il pouvait encore sentir la morsure du feu sur sa joue (« tu te souviendras de moi comme ça », avait déclaré Victoire à la fin de la récréation. La vérité, tout simplement, car il gardait de cet incident une trace presque invisible, près de son oreille comme une cicatrice rosée blanchâtre boursouflée), la chaleur autour de son corps…

Il se figea soudainement. La douleur disparut à l'instant où il se réveilla, ne laissant qu'une sensation fantomatique chassée d'un brassement de pensée.

La chaleur, par contre, happait la moindre particule d'air, la modélisant à son gré, rendant l'atmosphère aussi étouffante qu'en pleine saison tropicale.

Fébrile, il tâta du côté de Tekris, rouvrant lentement les yeux. La couche était vide, encore chaude. Un mauvais pressentiment chevillé au corps, il regarda sans comprendre le rabat flotter mollement, porté par une brise inexistante. Il savait vaguement qu'autre chose pouvait soulever de faibles masses, mais encore une fois, son cerveau embrumé refusa de lui donner immédiatement la solution.

Enfin, il entendit les exclamations fusant tout autour de la tente.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ?!

Réfléchir plus longtemps fut inutile. Un bruit de pas précipités se dirigea droit vers l'abri rapiécé, omettant toute discrétion. Se recroquevillant, Marc resserra les pans de la couverture autour de lui, fixant anxieusement le triangle sombre, traversé par instant d'une lueur écarlate piquant ses yeux encore ensommeillés. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand la silhouette massive de Tekris s'y découpa.

Cela ne dura guère. Une inquiétude véritable déformait les traits de l'adolescent, suivie d'un bref soulagement en constatant le réveil du collégien.

Marc s'attendait au pire, il ne fut pas déçu.

– Sort de là, vite ! Il y a le feu dehors !

La moitié de sa phrase aurait suffit à le presser. L'ensemble le poussa à repousser le plus rapidement possible les masses laineuses dans lesquelles il se cachait quelques minutes auparavant, saisissant au passage son sac à dos. À travers la brume entourant ses pensées, il remarqua néanmoins que Tekris portait déjà son petit boîtier – un X-Reader donc, s'il avait bien tout suivi –, cataloguant cette découverte dans la colonne « très mauvais signe ». Le colosse récupéra son T-shirt, ôté pour la nuit, l'enfila à la hâte, laissa le reste en l'état, empêchant même Marc de perdre du temps en en chargeant plus.

S'engouffrant dans l'obscurité de la nuit, le collégien ralentit, s'attendant à devoir accommoder quelques secondes sa vision.

Au contraire, il se trouva forcé de mettre sa main en visière pour ne pas se retrouver ébloui.

Un bruit sec de pétarade détourna son attention, juste à temps pour mirer un arbre au tronc rouge éclater en deux, projetant de petits morceaux de cendres un peu partout alentour. Sur sa droite, les fougères si soigneusement disposées quelques heures auparavant se tordaient en une danse gémissante, recroquevillant leur ramures autrefois glorieusement étendues contre leur tige si fine, qui suivit l'exemple en retournant à la terre. Une marée de carmin, blanc, orangé et jaunâtre léchait la cime des plus grands troncs, les plus épais se tenant dignement au sein de cette fournaise insensée, les plus fragiles voyant la si prolifique ramure s'embraser en une fraction de seconde, progressant des extrémités jusqu'au tronc, mordant, jaugeant et ricanant contre l'écorce par endroits encore humide. L'odeur du bois vert était si âcre, bien plus que Marc ne l'aurait crut ! La fumée planait au-dessus de son crâne, obscurcissant le ciel, le teintant d'une affreuse nuance charbonneuse, un véritable monstre aux longs doigts décharnés se promenant à travers le royaume des mortels, cherchant à saisir tous les imprudents entre ses mains irréelles. Les étoiles devenaient ses yeux, la lune, presque entièrement voilée, sa bouche si petite, mais si vorace.

Une main puissante l'arracha à sa contemplation, le forçant impérieusement à se baisser. Enfin, son cerveau daigna faire le rapprochement entre les images fantastiques s'agitant autour de lui, incompréhensibles seules, terribles reliées les unes aux autres.

La forêt brûlait ! Et ils se trouvaient au centre du brasier, ou peu s'en fallait !

À présent conscient de la situation, Marc fouilla les alentours du regard, cherchant à localiser Zane et Zair. A équidistance des trois tentes, le feu de cuisson terminait de se consumer paresseusement, à l'abri de son cercle de pierre. Enfin, il vit Zair sortir à son tour de sa tente, accompagnée d'un Zane tenant fermement son poignet. En quelques enjambées, les quatre compagnons de route se rejoignirent, courbés à cause de la fumée. Ils n'avaient pu saisir que leurs X-Readers, et leurs sac à dos de voyage, indispensables.

– Pourquoi la forêt a prit feu ? gémit malgré lui Marc, plissant les paupières à cause de la luminosité douloureuse. Il pleut pourtant régulièrement depuis ces dernières semaines !

– C'est pas un incendie naturel, déclara Zair, sentencieuse. C'est un piège !

– Koz veut nous débusquer, continua Zane, et vu qu'il raterait un mammouth dans un cabinet de dentiste, il a décidé de nous faire sortir de notre abri !

– Ça en serait presque intelligent, souffla Tekris.

– Pas tant que ça, si le feu se propage, il va se retrouver coincé à son tour, rétorqua Zair.

– Faut pas trop lui en demander non plus donc.

– Je parierais Bruteron qu'Illian l'a bien aidé à établir sa stratégie, conclut Zane, entraînant ses compagnons vers le seul chemin possible pour échapper aux flammes, au sud de leur position.

Une invitation trop évidente. Si doute il pouvait y avoir, il se trouvait dissipé à l'instant même. Maladresse du prince, ou acte délibéré pour bien faire comprendre qu'ils étaient à leur merci ? Marc ne détenait guère la réponse. Il serra avec force la main de Tekris, retenant un sanglot. Mais pourquoi devait-il avoir envie de pleurer à chaque difficulté ?!

Comme s'il se trouvait encore prisonnier d'un souvenir désagréable, il vit défiler un kaléidoscope de couleurs éclatantes, de formes cauchemardesques rongeant la moindre parcelle de nature, d'agaviers, adventices et autres plantes se tordant dans des sens insensés, suivis de cris silencieux implorant de faire cesser leur souffrance. Ou peut-être était-ce là son imagination. Se retournant brièvement, sa poitrine le pinça en apercevant le tissu usé des tentes prendre corps, se transformant en torche improbable. En quelques secondes, plus rien ne resterait des possessions du trio extraterrestre, excepté les affaires sur leurs dos. Pourtant, si Marc éprouva une nette sensation de déchirement, à aucun moment l'un d'entre eux ne se retourna, ni ne parut s'appesantir sur ces pertes.

Il choisit de détourner le regard, observant le chemin aux bordures rattrapées par les flammes.

Il ne sut combien de temps ils coururent à travers bois, quelques minutes, un quart d'heure ? Cela lui parut durer une éternité. Il ne se rendit compte du chemin parcourut qu'en distinguant les contours de la vieille piste, celle qu'ils avaient délaissé pour éviter au maximum Koz.

Une exclamation brisa soudain la ronde des craquements et gémissements. Une ombre plana, durant une fraction de seconde qui s'allongea, tant qu'il aurait cru qu'elle ne cesserait jamais.

Marc se sentit saisit à la taille, soulevé dans les airs. Peut-être vola-t-il, même peu gracieusement, en tout cas il en éprouva la sensation. Mais bientôt, il heurta durement la terre battue réchauffée, aussi solide que de la pierre. Son souffle se coupa, il gémit de nouveau. Pourrait-il reprendre sa respiration, un jour ou l'autre ?

De nouveau, ce choix terrifiant, le même que quand il s'était retrouvé le nez dans la boue, ayant perdu son chemin. Continuer à lutter, probablement pour rien. Ou laisser tomber, attendre son sort, tellement tentant…

Repoussant cette idée avec force, il se redressa vivement sur ses coudes. Trop vite la nausée revint, quoiqu'il put la contenir cette fois. Affolé, il se retourna. Un épais tronc enflammé, rongé de toutes parts, barrait la petite piste en deux rangs bien distincts. Du moins le pensa-t-il, avant de remarquer les entailles régulières faites à sa base. Assis comme il l'était, il ne réussit à en voir plus.

Il distingua la silhouette filiforme de Zair, debout, courant à grandes enjambées vers lui. Mais nulle part de Zane, ou de Tekris. Il voulut les appeler les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, l'adolescente tomba brutalement à terre. Marc craignit une faiblesse malvenue, le signe qu'elle arrivait au bout de sa résistance. Se remettant sur pieds, courbé, il vit avec surprise un fin cordage orangé entourer ses chevilles.

Elle lui cria quelque chose comme « va-t-en ». Il en eut envie, réellement, pendant un instant.

Celui d'après, il se retrouvait à genoux, essayant d'aider la jeune femme à se débarrasser de ce lasso encombrant. Il comprit trop tard pourquoi elle tenait tant à le voir fuir.

Un sifflement, plus bref que ceux de l'incendie, l'alerta. Trop tard. Lancé droit sur sa personne, un fin lien vint entourer son torse, plaquant ses bras contre son corps, comme mû par une volonté propre. Interdit, il distingua des cris joyeux, vraiment trop proches. Moins d'une minute suffit pour voir apparaître les hommes de Koz, enfin, la moitié d'entre eux environ. Marc supposa que l'autre partait cueillir Zane et Tekris.

– C'est quoi ces machins ? murmura-t-il finalement.

– Des liens d'énergie, répondit plaisamment Zair, ne renonçant pas à se libérer. Encore heureux qu'ils n'aient pas sorti des filets de ce type, sinon je n'aurais pas pu faire ça : Vapeurs vertige !

Elle ramena ses paumes l'une près de l'autre, avant de les projeter vers les soldats, bien trop proches du duo. Un tourbillon bleuté en jaillit, se soulevant en de cotonneuses vagues claires en touchant le sol. Bientôt, l'attaque forma une épaisse brume les entourant, soustrayant les deux compagnons de route à leur vue. S'il se fiait au nom de l'attaque, Marc les soupçonna d'être bientôt aussi nauséeux que lui.

– Fiche-lui la paix, ce n'est pas un combattant ! s'écria soudain Zair.

Marc fit volte-face, un peu trop vite. Sa vision se brouilla, sans pour autant lui cacher la forme de Koz, affreusement reconnaissable à sa coiffure défiant la gravité. Heureusement, une profonde inspiration empêcha le monde de tanguer plus longtemps.

Le prince, gaussé par sa supériorité temporaire, dédia à la fois au collégien, et à l'adolescente, un sourire cruel. Instinctivement, Marc sut que la suite allait être pénible.

– Peut-être, mais il est avec vous, non ?

– Tu te trompes, on te l'a déjà dit, ça nous arrange que tu le fasses disparaître. Mais tu trahirais là le Code d'Honneur, et les préceptes moraux du Redakaï !

– Oh, mais peu m'importe, ricana Koz.

Ses mains se nimbèrent d'une aura rouge-orangé.

– Ce sera le cas dans peu de temps déjà. Permettez que je fasse vite, je suis pressé. Mur de lames !

À terre, chevilles liées, Zair ne put éviter l'assaut.

Marc n'eut guère le temps de se remettre de sa stupeur. Une seconde salve de lames le heurta de plein fouet, le faisant basculer en arrière.

Miraculeusement, il parvint à rester conscient une poignée de secondes. Suffisamment pour endurer la douleur se diffusant au sein de son corps, avant de sombrer dans une obscurité gourmande, bienvenue après l'éclat les ayant poursuivi jusqu'alors.

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre d'Aesragen je m'excuse pour l'attente, mais j'espère que ça en valait la peine en tout cas ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !_


	6. Faux-semblants

**Faux-semblants**

Rien ne venait troubler l'impassibilité débilitante du voile obscur recouvrant l'entièreté de son environnement. Les sons, qu'il crut d'abord ouatés, enveloppés dans un cotonneux brouillard les empêchant d'atteindre son oreille, se trouvaient en réalité inexistants. Pas plus que le bruit, les fragrances chatouillant ses narines depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant – le pétrichor d'une nuitée orageuse, les émanations de l'humus lentement réchauffé par l'astre diurne, ou, moins agréable, celle de la peau recouverte de sueur après une longue journée de marche – ne montraient le moindre signe d'existence. Seul le noir demeurait, chape immatérielle, et pourtant plus lourde que du plomb. Ombre oblitérant toute chose, à part le silence angoissant, il enveloppait son corps frêle, le cajolait, semblait le guider vers des limbes ou certes, rien ne pourrait plus emplir son coeur mais tous ces sentiments rendant sa vie insupportable – peine, douleur, honte, mal-être – disparaîtraient en même temps.

Constatant ce vide, absent mais omniprésent, une pensée dériva à la lisière de sa conscience, mettant un certain temps avant qu'il ne réussisse à la saisir. Était-il en train de mourir ? En tout cas, cela ressemblait beaucoup à l'idée qu'il se faisait de l'au-delà à ses yeux, paradis et félicité rimaient avec disparition de ce qui faisait l'essence même de la vie, les émotions. Car comment souffrir, s'il nous est impossible d'éprouver ? Débarrassée de ses sensations, la vie serait sûrement bien plus facile…

Aussitôt, il sut que l'empyrée lui était encore refusée. Piquant sa poitrine de son dard douloureux, une peur indicible l'envahit un bref instant. Le temps qu'il lui fallut pour forcer cette vague menaçant de l'engloutir à refluer, la repoussant sous la surface de sa conscience. S'il pouvait encore craindre de mouiller son pantalon, incapable de maîtriser son angoisse, le reste suivrait on ne peut plus rapidement.

L'obsédante déception qui suivit le lui prouva plus sûrement qu'une longue démonstration.

Dès ce constat établi, Marc n'eut aucune difficulté à se souvenir des récents évènements. Pourtant, il croyait dur comme fer que toutes les personnes perdant connaissance, que ce soit à cause d'une châtaigne mal placée, ou d'une chute de trois mètres de haut, mettaient un moment pour retrouver la mémoire sur les causes de leur évanouissement. Une des raisons pour lesquelles, coincé dans un coin du vestiaire sous la coupe de Victoire et ses sbires, il priait aussi fort que possible afin de finir en sieste programmée. Oublier, même juste une fraction de seconde, l'état misérable de sa vie. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, par un concours de circonstances totalement imprévu, il expérimentait ce souhait si cher à sa personne. Découvrant qu'en réalité, il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'une fable élevée aux nues par son esprit maltraité. L'émotion qu'il ressentit fut proche de celle d'un fan suivant sa série préférée, renommée dans le monde entier, pour découvrir que sa fin idéalisée ne valait guère mieux qu'un Scoubidou en 3D.

Puisqu'il aurait manifestement à supporter encore la cruauté du monde, autant revenir au présent, songea-t-il. Quoique, il ne se sentait pas certain de vouloir découvrir les trois Radikors pieds et poings liés, tout aussi moroses que lui. Sans possibilité de s'enfuir, donc…

Son corps décida à la place de sa volonté. Déjà, une multitude de petits poinçons parcouraient sa chair, sans vraiment pénétrer plus avant, mais tenant à signaler leur présence. Ou peut-être le nom de l'attaque influençait-il sa perception de la douleur ? L'un dans l'autre, il avait mal. Mal partout, mais plus intensément au niveau de ses côtes encore fragiles (rarement maudit-il autant sa faible constitution). Quand il tenta confusément de se retourner, ce fut comme si un élastique usagé, craquelé, se trouva sur le point de se casser.

Dans un gémissement, presque inaudible à ses oreilles, il retomba lourdement sur le dos. Mobilisant toute l'énergie disponible dans ses réserves, Marc fronça les paupières, lourdes d'un sommeil artificiel, et peu réparateur. Enfin, il réussit à les entrouvrir, papillonnant plusieurs fois afin de s'habituer à la luminosité bien plus présente qu'à sa perte de connaissance (« évanouissement » faisant bien trop demoiselle en détresse à son goût, il bannit soigneusement le mot de sa pensée pour le moment). Incapable de s'y accommoder dans l'immédiat, il les referma rapidement, bercé par une mélopée lancinante dont il ne parvenait encore à identifier la teneur.

Se prendre une attaque à kaïru portant – puisqu'il s'agissait du nom de la mystérieuse énergie – faisait un mal de chien ! Bon, il s'en doutait quand même, néanmoins la douleur ne correspondait pas tout à fait à l'idée qu'il s'en était fait. Par exemple, établissant brièvement un premier état des lieux, il conclut ne pas être sur le point de se vider de son sang, traversé par un ensemble de lame tel une vulgaire volaille le soir su réveillon de Noël. Cela l'étonna, étant donné les trous parsemant encore la sente menant à Takeo – ou Phnom Penh ? Bah, cela n'avait plus tellement d'importance au fond. Cela ressemblait un peu à une barre de fer passant à tabac presque l'entièreté de son corps d'un seul geste. Ne laissant aucun doute sur le point d'impact cependant…

Une alternance d'ombre et de lumière caressa son visage ballotté de droite et de gauche. Il pensa un instant au pont d'un navire en partance pour un pays imaginaire et exotique. Censura mentalement cette idée : seuls les marécages bordaient la sylve dans laquelle ils évoluaient, comme dans un tunnel d'éclats smaragdins, ponctué de poisseux étangs où la seule marche s'accompagnait de bruits spongieux à vous retourner l'estomac. Un lieu fort peu propice à la navigation en somme. Il n'empêchait, ce roulis perpétuel malmenait son estomac, déjà rendu fragile par la palette d'émotions qu'il éprouvait depuis quelques heures.

Au moins s'extirpait-il du cocon avide empli de sommeil. Il parvenait même à distinguer que l'ariette n'ayant cessé de s'exprimer ressemblait bien plus à des éclats de voix, qu'une réelle mélodie.

Quand, tentant de s'y concentrer, il en comprit le discours, ses yeux se rouvrirent d'eux-mêmes, largement écarquillés. Le monde vacilla un instant autour de lui, cependant il n'eut aucun effort à fournir pour rester conscient cette fois, sentant ses oreilles chauffer.

– Zair, je suis réveillé ! fit-il instinctivement, la bouche encore pâteuse.

Arrêtant net ses imprécations véhémentes, l'adolescente se retourna, visiblement agacée de s'être ainsi faite interrompre. Toute sa personne représentait l'incarnation de la plus pure dignité outragée. Devant son menton pointant vers le haut, sa posture raide comme la Justice (à moins que l'arbre contre lequel elle se trouvait attachée n'y soit pour quelque chose), ou la petite moue plissant ses traits, il se serait bien déclaré coupable ! De quoi, il l'ignorait encore.

– Et alors ? finit-elle par répondre, suite à un examen attentif de sa personne.

– Je ne suis pas obligé d'entendre ce… ces mots-là !

Un petit ricanement monta des huit soldats assis en demi-cercle, quelques mètres plus loin. Certains lui jetèrent même un regard compatissant, et derrière leurs moqueries, Marc put en distinguer deux ou trois pas si vaillants que cela. Si des hommes forgés au combat et à la grossièreté (enfin, il supposait, n'en ayant jamais vu en vrai jusqu'à présent) rougissaient des propos outrageux d'une donzelle, le collégien s'estimait chanceux de ne pas avoir repris ses esprits plus tôt…

Les quelques métaphores imaginatives ouïes juste avant lui suffisaient amplement !

– Où sont Tekris et Zane ? demanda-t-il plutôt, gêné de se retrouver centre de l'attention.

– Ils ont réussi à fuir avant de se faire capturer. Tu vois les deux hommes sur le côté, à ta gauche ?

Il suivit du regard la direction indiquée par son menton. Allongés sur d'étroites couchettes improvisées, faites de couverture et de quelques vestes inusitées, les intéressés étaient les seuls à ne pas se tenir à la petite assemblée se tenant quelques mètres plus loin. Leurs armes reposaient près d'eux, ainsi que leur plastron étincelant, leurs bottes, et une petite trousse de premiers secours. De là où il se tenait, Marc ne distinguait aucune plaie ouverte mais les gémissements montant parfois des corps étendus laissaient supposer nombre de contusions qu'il ne pouvait voir. L'un gardait même sa jambe immobilisée, pantalon remonté jusqu'au genou, enserrée dans une sorte d'attelle, encore dans les nuances bleu et or. S'il ne se trompait pas, il distinguait d'ailleurs le blason de Koz – tour devant un soleil aux nombreux rayons – soigneusement dessiné. Un détail qui le renseigna sur l'organisation de ce petit détachement armé, s'il arrivait même à placer leur symbole sur un objet aussi pratique qu'une attelle.

– Zane ? devina-t-il.

L'adolescente hocha affirmativement la tête, l'indignation cédant un instant la place à une fierté mal contenue, étirant ses lèvres sèches en un sourire flottant.

– Tekris a dû l'aider un peu. Mais de ce que j'ai entendu – Koz devrait savoir que faire faire son rapport à un soldat, devant les prisonniers, ce n'est pas l'idéal – c'est bien Zane qui a fait la majeure partie du boulot. Mon cher coéquipier se trouvait, paraît-il, en difficulté, mais notre irascible extraterrestre s'est empressé de lancer des attaques kaïru à tout bout de champ, jusqu'à pouvoir filer à l'anglaise !

Le collégien aurait bien voulu partager son hilarité seulement, évoquer lesdites attaques raviva par anticipation ses propres douleurs. Entre son dos en compote, sa poitrine douloureuse à chaque inspiration, et le léger vertige ne se dissipant pas totalement, il s'était rarement senti si faible.

Sa tête ne devait pas être très belle à voir, car une fois sa tirade achevée, sa compagne d'infortune continua de l'observer, une barre soucieuse prenant place entre ses sourcils. Depuis le jour de leur rencontre, et en exceptant la veille autour du feu pour mener son petit interrogatoire, elle ne lui avait guère accordé tant d'attention. Il ignorait s'il fallait s'en trouver réjoui, ou particulièrement inquiet.

– Tu survis ? finit-elle par demander, le ton aussi neutre qu'il était possible.

– J'ai mal, gémit-il, oubliant à l'instant toute résolution de faire bonne figure. J'ai l'impression qu'un immeuble s'est effondré sur moi…

– Pas étonnant. Tu t'es tout de même pris une attaque de front, pour la première fois. Une rouge qui plus est. Alors que le Code d'Honneur interdit de s'en prendre aux civils, termina-t-elle en élevant la voix.

Par contre, si quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer ce qu'était le Code d'Honneur… Le précepte dont parlait Tekris, la veille ? S'il avait raison, Koz ne semblait pas particulièrement assidu de sa pratique.

Un rire couvrit rapidement les autres. Descendant de son estrade – donc, Marc avait vu juste lors de leur première rencontre, l'espèce de siège sur échasses servait bien de transport forestier au prince – en affectant nombre de gestes maniérés, Koz s'avança au travers de l'assemblée de ses hommes. Semblant profiter d'un moment de répit, une bonne moitié d'entre eux s'allongeait pieds nus parmi les herbes folles, prenant soin d'éviter les fougères et leurs feuillages râpeux. D'autres remontaient leur pantalon, inspectant la chair ainsi dévoilée. Une semaine plus tôt, le collégien aurait cru à une invitation grivoise, mais il savait désormais qu'ils cherchaient l'éventuelle présence de tiques. Lui-même avait dû en retirer une bonne dizaine de ses poils, permettant de prouver qu'une balade en short au sein de la mangrove serait à éviter à l'avenir. Aucun feu n'était encore allumé, ni aucune tente montée, aussi la halte devait être récente. Les armes se trouvaient pour la plupart déposées aux côtés de leur propriétaires, quelques ceinturons se trouvant même débouclés.

Omettant involontairement l'avancée de Koz vers lui, Marc sursauta brusquement quand sa face canine oblitéra son champ de vision. Tassant par réflexe les épaules, le regard jaunâtre captait toute son attention, ainsi que sa bouche moqueuse, prête à lui lancer quelques réflexions désagréables, imaginait-il. Certes, cela serait probablement moins tranchant que les sous-entendus à peine voilés de Zane, mais quand même…

Heureusement, au moins pour le moment, il ne fut pas le sujet de son intérêt.

– Tu me fais bien rire, fit-il, toisant l'adolescente. Parce que toi, tu respectes les règles maintenant ?

– Moi, je ne suis pas le toutou de garde du monastère ! rétorqua l'intéressée, jetant un regard au collégien. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle immédiatement, tu as également été celui de Zane un petit moment, si je ne m'abuse.

Si l'on se fiait à son ton, elle pouvait tout aussi bien demander quel temps prévoyait la météo. Pourtant, cela suffit pour apporter un nouvel éclairage sur la situation, au moins aux yeux de Marc. Et sur l'irritabilité permanente de Zane aussi. Pour un peu, il pourrait presque le comprendre, se faire pourchasser par celui qui fut à son propre service ne devait pas être particulièrement agréable, s'il comprenait bien.

Un sujet sensible pour le prince visiblement, et tout autant pour ses hommes. Déjà bien nerveux, ceux-ci mettaient à présent l'impudente en joue, guettant un geste de leur seigneur pour ouvrir le feu.

– Regardez-moi ça, sans Illian, tes soldats paraissent bien indisciplinés, soupira Zair, moqueuse.

Bizarrement, elle ne sembla pas s'apercevoir pas que son instinct de survie se trouvait définitivement en berne. Faisant volte-face, le prince se dirigea droit sur elle, menaçant. Mais avant qu'il n'ait totalement franchit la distance les séparant, elle reprit, réussissant l'exploit de parler vite sans sembler pressée.

– Ose seulement me toucher, et ce ne sera pas uniquement une défaite cuisante que t'imposera Zane.

– Tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur d'un renégat ? fit Koz, s'arrêtant néanmoins.

– S'il y a un renégat ici, c'est bien toi, rétorqua-t-elle. Le Redakaï nous recherche justement parce que nous restons fidèles à Lokar. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, mais ça, tu le sais très bien, n'est-ce pas ?

– Le Redakaï vous recherche parce que vous avez refusé de subir son jugement !

– Qu'avons-nous à faire de l'avis de vieillards séniles, tout juste bon à éviter l'incontinence ?

– Tu parles des plus puissants combattants de l'Univers !

– L'avis des masses crédules ne m'intéresse pas.

– Je reconnais bien là l'arrogance coutumière des Radikors, ricana Koz, tentant de paraître désinvolte.

Cette confrontation verbale aurait pu durer très longtemps encore, en tout cas Marc, qui en écoutait les réparties sans pouvoir cacher son intérêt, en était intimement convaincu. Seulement, le prince devina qu'il ne gagnerait pas à ce jeu-là, Zair semblant posséder sans cesse une réplique ironique au pire, sinon moqueuse.

Aussi changea-t-il de cible, privilégiant celle qu'il était sûr de pouvoir dominer.

Marc se rapetissa plus encore quand le prince mit sa main près de sa figure, écrasant au passage quelques mèches érable indisciplinées, se rapprochant encore de lui. Au point de ne garder qu'un faible espace entre leurs bouches respectives. Plus que de la crainte, il en ressentit un certain dégoût face à cette promiscuité imposée.

– Alors comme ça, c'est toi la nouvelle recrue des Radikors ? susurra-t-il. Comment l'équipe réputée pour être la pire de Lokar, a-t-elle pu engager un minable comme toi?

– Le Redakaï est bien suffisamment désespéré de nous retrouver pour faire appel à toi, rétorqua Zair, dispensant le jeune garçon de trouver une répartie refusant obstinément de venir.

La mâchoire de l'intéressé se contracta vivement, de même que le poing resté le long de son corps. Il se tourna vers elle, sans pour autant retirer sa main du tronc de l'arbre, se redressant. Il était grand, Marc ne pouvait le nier, peut-être un petit peu moins que Zane sans sa coupe de cheveux étrange. Pourtant, s'il se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise, Zair ne détourna pas le regard malgré sa petite taille. Plutôt, elle paraissait le défier d'aller plus loin, ou de faire quelque chose, Marc le ressentit sans pouvoir le définir clairement. Aucune inquiétude ne transparaissait sur son visage, au contraire, elle parvenait à paraître presque ennuyée de devoir adresser la parole à un vulgaire péon. Il ne fut pas le seul à voir les choses ainsi.

Derrière Koz, chaque soldat se tendit, toute trace de détente effacée de leur posture. La plupart serraient les poings, brûlant visiblement d'intervenir. Quelques soldats saisirent leur ceinturon à terre, l'un se releva même, poings serrés. Tous dévisageant le petit coin où les prisonniers se trouvaient attachés – par ces mêmes liens d'énergie ayant mis Zair à terre, constata le garçon, tirant presque involontairement dessus pour les éprouver. Son geste offrit involontairement une diversion au prince.

– Tu peux essayer autant que tu veux, il te sera impossible de briser ces petites merveilles, ricana-t-il, se forçant à se décrisper. On ne t'a donc rien apprit ?

_Peut-être pas autant que je le voudrais, c'est vrai, mais vous vous m'avez enseigné le visage de la lâcheté._

De toutes ses forces, Marc voulut le lui crier en pleine face, pour une fois qu'une réplique bien sentie daignait se présenter à son esprit. Pourtant, sa bouche resta affreusement scellée, refusant de laisser sortir les mots qu'il rêvait de prononcer. Honteux de sa faiblesse, il baissa le regard, retenant péniblement ses larmes. L'idée que Koz puisse le voir à la fois enchaîné et en train de pleurer lui fut insupportable.

– Quel courageux combattant, t'en prendre à un petit garçon pour compenser ton complexe d'infériorité, commenta Zair.

Marc fut étonné d'une telle sympathie. D'accord, elle ne se montrait pas particulièrement agressive à son égard. Mais aucune chaleur ne venait ponctuer les phrases lui étant adressées non plus. Malgré la situation, et son incapacité à comprendre sa réaction, une agréable chaleur atténua légèrement la glace coulant à présent dans ses veines. À moins qu'elle ne déteste Koz plus encore qu'elle le méprisait, lui ?

Loin d'imaginer les pensées du collégien, le prince rit de plus belle, prenant son menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. Son air triomphant manqua de faire tomber sa toute nouvelle résolution à l'eau. Réunissant quelques bribes de courage, il le toisa aussi dédaigneusement que possible, se représentant mentalement tous les regards mauvais et hautains subits ces derniers temps.

Le résultat ne devait probablement pas être excellent cependant, cela fut suffisant pour lui valoir un regard intrigué de la part de Zair, et pour effacer le sourire de l'homme. Et, il se l'avoua avec un rare plaisir, cela le réjouit au-delà des mots ! Réprimant un geste de fuite – qui serait de toute manière proprement inutile –, il continua de le fixer. Enfin, il se concentra sur les épais sourcils broussailleux; croiser le regard sans nul doute furibond l'aurait poussé à obéir à l'ordre du prince par réflexe. Et de toute manière, la peur fermement accrochée à ses entrailles le pétrifiait sur place, l'empêchant de bouger ne serait-ce que l'orteil.

Une réaction qui n'arrangea guère son cas, de l'avis de son vis-à-vis.

– Tu te crois malin, hein ?

– Fiche-lui la paix, Koz. Il ne te sera utile en rien, intervint de nouveau Zair, une certaine tension, presque imperceptible, dans la voix.

– Zane t'as sûrement dit de toujours te montrer le plus insupportable possible, gronda l'intéressé, l'ignorant grossièrement. Ou de faire celui qui n'a peur de rien, pour compenser ta nature geignarde. Ne nie pas, ça se voit que tu es seulement son toutou de compagnie. Fais-tu la vaisselle ? Laves-tu son linge dans l'espoir qu'il te laisse récolter des reliques ? Ou l'idéalise-tu ? Peut-être est-ce carrément ton héros, non ? Sans peur, sans reproches, sans foi ni loi aussi, comme il aime à s'en vanter, j'en suis sûr. Un véritable mentor, hein ? Ah ! À part toi et son équipe, il ne commande personne ! Mais t'as-t-il dit aussi qu'il flatte et s'agenouille sans vergogne, quitte à s'humilier volontairement ? Voir à poignarder son propre maître dans le dos ! T'as-t-il avoué être un expert du lèche-bottes, pourvu qu'il ait seulement l'impression que la personne en face soit plus forte que lui ? C'est ce qu'il faisait chaque jour devant Lokar !

« Je ne sais même pas qui est Lokar ! », hurla l'esprit dépité de Marc, sans toutefois occulter totalement une certaine curiosité.

– Je suppose qu'il n'a jamais ployé le genou devant vous alors, répondit sa bouche, son ton ne tremblant pas, pour une fois.

La stupéfaction figea Koz sur place, persuadé que la lavette en face de lui n'oserait seulement ouvrir la bouche, tandis que des murmures furieux parcoururent le cercle d'hommes dans son dos. De ce que Marc distingua, tous s'étaient relevés, la majorité ayant définitivement récupérée ses pistolets.

Entièrement contracté, le prince ôta sa main, sous le regard inquiet du collégien. Puis, il recula de quelques pas, un rictus mi-mauvais, mi-furieux plaqué comme un masque de cire.

Finalement, au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, empli d'une tension à couper au couteau, l'expression du prince se mua en une moue dédaigneuse. Peinant à comprendre son objectif, le collégien finit par réaliser qu'il tentait d'avoir l'air totalement désintéressé.

– Tu ne vaut certainement pas la peine que je me fatigue à répondre, fit-il, haussant les épaules.

Koz leur dédia un sourire triomphant, tournant les talons dans un jeu de cape soigneusement exécuté. Mettant ainsi fin à cette affreuse discussion malaisante, au grand soulagement de Marc. L'homme repartit, épaules raides, dans son demi-cercle d'admirateurs au sein duquel il se trouva sûrement félicité, enfin quelque chose comme ça. Il voyait mal ces soldats, si attachés au respect de leur seigneur, le critiquer de quelque manières que ce soit !

– Comment un tel crétin peut-il être autant adulé, soupira rhétoriquement Zair.

Haussant les épaules, Marc expira bruyamment – quand avait-il retenu son souffle d'ailleurs ? Sans grand espoir, il testa de nouveau ces liens à énergie si chers aux extraterrestres. Peine perdue la consistance équivalait à celle du caoutchouc ayant perdu son élasticité. Le résultat étant des entraves redoutablement solides. Il voulait bien ne pas céder à la panique, mais bon, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être beaucoup aidé ! Et pour ne rien arranger, le stress recommençait à lui donner la nausée !

– Évite de t'agiter. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te vomisses dessus, soupira Zair.

– Tu crois que Zane va venir nous délivrer ? demanda-t-il sans réfléchir.

Le soldat chargé de les surveiller pouffa moqueusement. Tiens, Marc ne l'avait pas remarqué avant d'ailleurs ! Ou peut-être se trouvait-il là depuis le début ? Accaparé par Koz et ses expériences capillaires, l'un comme l'autre pouvait bien être correct, sans qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de rien.

– Lui ou quelqu'un d'autre, voir nous-mêmes, répondit Zair (une petite grimace passa fugitivement sur ses traits, disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle était venue). En tout cas, soit certain que nous ne resterons pas longtemps au milieu de ces imbéciles congénitaux.

– N'espérez pas vous enfuir, rétorqua leur garde, confiant (Marc eut soudainement l'envie de lui demander son nom l'appeler seulement « le garde » lui apparaissant fort peu respectueux. Mais renonça tout aussi rapidement à cette idée. Il refuserait probablement de lui répondre, s'il ne se persuadait pas qu'un piège se cachait derrière cette demande innocente. Et puis, se l'avoua-t-il à demi-mots, il n'oserait jamais…). Quant à vos si chers amis, le capitaine Illian les ramènera pieds et poings liés d'ici peu.

– Parce que vous croyez que quatre hommes, sans celui capable de maîtriser le kaïru, suffiront à les capturer ? Illian est peut-être un peu moins primaire que vous, ça ne suffira pas.

Comme Marc aurait aimé partager cette vision des choses ! Cependant, au lieu d'essayer d'avoir le dernier mot, l'homme se retourna, non sans leur avoir jeté un regard étrange. Sans parvenir à mettre totalement le doigt dessus, le collégien trouvait que cette histoire sentait franchement mauvais !

Tentant de se détourner d'un mauvais pressentiment, il examina les alentours, à la recherche d'un indice quelconque pouvant les mener à une évasion rapide, et surtout, plausible.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'orée de la forêt cambodgienne. Pas les marécages, ni une clairière miraculeuse au milieu des temples de la Voie Royale, non. Un coup d'œil vers l'arrière lui prouva qu'ils étaient bel et bien sortis de cette interminable jungle hostile. Effectivement, commenta-t-il mentalement, les Radikors et lui n'avaient plus que quelques kilomètres à parcourir, avant d'enfin revoir un soleil franc, quoique falot, autrement qu'au travers de la couverture végétale formée par une frondaison piquetée d'éclats smaragdins. L'astre diurne entamait seulement sa lente descente vers l'ouest, en partie dissimulé par un amas grisâtre de nuage de plomb, disharmonieux par leur forme modelée à la guise du vent. S'il ne s'agissait pas encore d'une tempête digne de ce nom, le souffle moite ne tenait guère de la petite bise, forçant les hommes à garder un pied sur leur ceinturon, afin de l'empêcher de tutoyer le ciel. Loin d'être rafraîchissant, il réchauffait les corps recouverts de vêtements, collant le tissu à la moindre parcelle de peau en contact, soulevant de petites colonnes de poussière sur son passage.

Néanmoins, si la ville – ou le village, d'après les dires de Zane – se situait non loin de leur ancien campement, nulle habitation ne venait troubler la monotonie abrutissante s'étalant sous ses yeux noisettes. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait regarder, un échalas de tons ocre, beige, brun. Les environs prenaient une consistance arénacée, flagrant contraste avec la tourbe dans laquelle il pataugeait depuis des jours. Le doux bruissement des rameaux se frottant les uns contre les autres, aria délicate d'un soliste donnant le ton à son congénère, en devenait irréelle. Marc se retourna même une fois, peinant à croire de tels contrastes, à si peu de distance l'un de l'autre. Le bloc d'écorces multicolores s'éclaircissait à mesure qu'il ne se trouvait plus protégé des rayons ardents frappant le pays presque sans discontinuer, prenant une teinte uniforme d'un brun brûlé. Les bordures partant en tous sens d'agaviers, fougères et autres adventices luttaient encore farouchement là où Koz avait décidé de s'arrêter, mais déjà ils en étaient moins hauts, moins serrés, ne formant plus qu'un ensemble de buissons, rapetissant à mesure de leur éloignement de la sylve. En frottant le sol terreux de son pied, le garçon constata qu'en plus d'avoir considérablement durcies, les touffes écartées finissaient en petit tas de cendre. Il ne se voyait pas planter des piquets de tente là-dedans !

Le souvenir de la toile partant en fumée fit monter une boule chagrinée dans sa gorge, coupant net son observation. S'il ne s'était pas fait capturer par Koz, le jour du duel kaïru, celui-ci n'auraient sans doute pas retrouvé les Radikors, bien plus discrets que lui. Et jamais l'un d'entre eux ne se serait fait capturer…

Le visage pâle de Zair ne l'aida en rien à atténuer sa culpabilité. Comme soudainement écrasée par la chaleur, maintenant que personne ne lui prêtait plus attention, elle semblait somnoler. Un petit sursaut la ramenait au présent chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil, râpant son dos contre l'écorce sèche comme un parchemin.

Au-delà de la petite clairière – n'en étant, au final, pas réellement une –, le mince tapis herbacé parcourait encore quelques lieues, avant de céder sans transition la place à divers buissons racornis, recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, comme privés de vie. Étrangement, cette nouvelle forme de végétation ne disparaissait pas complètement, continuant de ponctuer la terre battue aussi loin que pouvait observer Marc. Quelques rochers ocre semblaient sortir tout droit des entrailles de la terre, tout en circonvolutions finissant chaque fois abruptement en arêtes saillantes. Par moment, une touche de gris poussiéreux, ou un argent granuleux reflétant les rayons du soleil apparaissait dans l'une ou l'autre anfractuosité. Au-delà de la ligne d'horizon, il distinguait un ensemble serré d'ombres encore informes, mouvantes sous le vent, lui rappelant le premier rang de fans un jour de concert, serré toute en brandissant de petits briquets au rythme d'un slow. Probablement une autre partie forestière, conclut-il, inexplicablement soulagé de ne pas voir uniquement un abrupt désert d'un nouveau genre. Mais pourquoi Koz les gardait-il précisément à cet endroit ? S'ils fuyaient, il leur était toujours possible de rejoindre les arbres avoisinants, et ainsi échapper rapidement à…

– Mais c'est pas vrai ! pesta Zair, soudainement sorti de sa torpeur, fixant un point dans le ciel.

Levant à son tour le nez, Marc ne vit tout d'abord rien, à part les sempiternels nuages presque immobiles en dépit des rafales. Puis, plissant les paupières, il parvint à distinguer une petite forme se détachant de l'azur zébré de gris-vert par endroit, sans réaliser pourquoi cette chose en particulier avait attiré son attention.

Il comprit en la voyant grossir crescendo, d'abord cercle éloigné à l'horizon, avant qu'un son caractéristique d'hélices tournoyantes ne résonne dans le silence abruptement tombé sur le petit campement. Enfin, quand, entamant sa descente au sein de la clairière, l'appareil apparut de toute sa taille, le doute ne fut plus permis.

La cause de l'agacement de Zair n'était autre qu'un vaisseau, spatial, rajouta d'office Marc dans ses pensées.

Sa morphologie ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'il se faisait de ce genre d'engin. À première vue, elle lui rappela un P, courbure vers le bas, sa queue prenant place à l'arrière. Deux couleurs dominaient : le jaune sur le corps de l'appareil, les deux ailerons situés tout à l'arrière, au-dessus de son extrémité, pointant en diagonale vers le ciel (il distingua sur leur face extérieure un étrange symbole, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu auparavant une secte vaudou peut-être ?), et en partie sur un autre plus petit, en-dessous, formant comme un L un peu tordu. Ah non, se corrigea-t-il, il y avait également une capsule ovale en relief, sur la droite du vaisseau, mais il ne put sur le coup en deviner l'usage. L'autre couleur était un noir métallisé, coupant sa consœur en deux parties, supérieure et inférieure, sur le corps de l'appareil (plusieurs fenêtres teintées, à l'avant et sur les côtés, permettant la vision extérieure de ses occupants), le reste de l'aileron arrière, les moteurs en forme de cônes démesurés dans le creux du P, et les deux hélices permettant le vol, situées au-dessus du vaisseau. Celles-ci partait d'un cercle sur la capsule aperçue précédemment – et son équivalent gauche –, avant de partir en légère diagonale vers le haut, rappelant au collégien des sucettes géantes noires, à la tête un peu aplatie.

Juste avant de se poser, un train d'atterrissage se déploya en éventail au niveau de la queue du P, lui aussi noir, quoique nécessitant un bon nettoyage au vu des traces de boue le maculant.

– Génial, le X-Scaper, soupira Zair, éprouvant la solidité de ses liens. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Koz paraissait si réjoui tout à l'heure.

Constatant son incapacité à se délivrer, elle fouilla du regard l'orée dense derrière eux, comme espérant une intervention miraculeuse de Zane. Marc, quant à lui, y cherchait la stature rassurante de Tekris.

Une fois le vaisseau – X-Scaper, donc ? - immobilisé, soulevant quantité de poussière, la capsule intriguant Marc s'ouvrit en coulissant, émettant un petit bruit de dépressurisation. Fixé au seuil, un escalier métallique (vraisemblablement relevé en vol) s'abattit presque sans un bruit.

Koz descendit de son trône portatif, tout sourire, pour se planter quelques mètres devant la dernière marche.

– J'ai vraiment beaucoup trop dormi, marmonna Marc, se forçant à relever un peu plus la tête.

Il s'attendait à une armada extraterrestre, lourdement armée, ou des sortes d'androïde interstellaires peut-être. Aussi se trouva-t-il surprit de ne voir que des humains émerger de la coque jaune voyant. Constatant que décidément, il ferait mieux de cesser laisser courir son imagination, puisque la plupart du temps elle se révélait avoir tort, à divers degrés.

La première personne à descendre fut un adolescent à la musculature développé, de type caucasien. Marc l'imaginait très bien en garçon de ferme, malgré ses vêtements bien entretenus – et dénués de paille. Du visage de l'homme heureux de se dégourdir les jambes après un long voyage, il prit appui sur les deux rambardes ceignant l'escalier, se laissant glisser jusqu'à son seuil, ne posant pas le pied avant d'avoir terminé sa descente. Il se frotta un instant les mains, son sourire disparaissant tandis qu'il observait le petit groupe d'hommes stationnés. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, il réajusta son bandeau rouge (la couleur rappela au collégien celle du sang mais s'il fallait être honnête, n'importe quelle autre nuance produirait un tel effet dans son état d'esprit), mal à l'aise. L'accessoire maintenait ses cheveux blonds, ces derniers descendant jusqu'au milieu de la nuque, vers l'arrière, dégageant son visage large, un peu comme un grand carré dont les arêtes auraient été adoucies. Les oreilles décollées, ses grands yeux d'un jaune-vert clair, sa bouche étirée et son nez très retroussé (cela rappela un peu à Marc le groin du cochon qu'il vit une fois en vacances, petit, dans une mini-ferme une ressemblance certes vague, mais qui contribuait à l'impression de voir un garçon de ferme enfermé dans une tenue ne lui convenant guère) lui composaient un air avenant, auquel le collégien aurait volontiers accordé sa confiance en d'autres circonstances. Tout était épais chez ce jeune homme, heureusement suffisamment grand pour que cela ne le grossisse pas. Faisait-il la taille de Tekris ? Si jamais Marc le revoyait, il faudrait qu'il lui pose la question. Un T-shirt marron recouvrait sa poitrine, sous une veste sans manches grise excepté une bande blanche horizontale au niveau des pectoraux. Le pantalon arborait la même couleur, mais légèrement plus foncé et aux bas blancs, tombant sur des baskets marrons à la pointe également blanche. Deux lourds brassards recouvraient ses poignets et une partie des avant-bras, seule une petite boule verte tranchant avec le gris clair. Enfin, une ceinture blanche s'enroulait autour de sa taille, sertie d'une pochette rectangulaire dont Marc en voyait de semblables depuis un bon moment déjà. Outre ceci, l'étrange symbole circulaire déjà aperçu sur le vaisseau posé sur son devant l'intrigua terriblement.

Pouvait-il y avoir un rapport avec celui ornant les propres ceintures des Radikors ? Il croyait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une babiole fabriquée par un trio d'amis, mais les deux autres jeunes gens qui suivirent l'arboraient également fièrement. Il commençait à saisir la réelle importance de ces emblèmes…

– Puisque nous en sommes à ce point, grogna Zair, le visage plus fermé qu'il ne l'eut jamais vu, autant te les présenter. L'imbécile heureux, c'est Boomer.

La femme qui suivit le blond se trouvait être une métisse à la taille élancée, descendant à la fois rapidement et prudemment les marches. Une douceur certaine émanait de ses traits et de ses gestes, et ce fut la première à s'apercevoir de sa présence. Son regard doré manqua d'hypnotiser le collégien, seule sa concentration à ne pas laisser ses genoux claquer l'empêchant de répondre à sa soudaine envie de lui sourire. Cependant, il pensa qu'elle devait avoir quelques origines extraterrestres d'abord, à cause des marques azur ornant ses joues, une sur chaque, comme deux rectangles horizontaux posés l'un sur l'autre, légèrement décalés. Ou deux éclairs horizontaux épais, il ne réussit à se décider. Ensuite, sa chevelure arborait un bleu profond, couleur inhabituelle chez les humains. La seule personne ayant les cheveux bleus, même en plus clair, se trouvait être extraterrestre et particulièrement irascible. L'adolescente avait beau posséder une certaine beauté, il ne put éviter de se sentir stupéfié de voir une autre coiffure défiant la gravité. D'accord, sa frange s'arrêtant un peu au-dessus des sourcils, et les deux longues mèches le long de ses tempe descendant en-dessous du menton étaient on ne peut plus normales. Cependant, le reste de sa chevelure, noué à l'arrière de son crâne, se divisait en plusieurs rectangles droits malgré la pesanteur, faisant irrésistiblement penser à une sorte de ventilateur portatif. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait peut-être sourit, et cela lui rappela la nuit où Tekris, après lui avoir fait promettre de ne jamais le répéter, lui avoua que jusqu'à peu, Zair attachait sa propre chevelure crépue en chignon, pour un effet boule-de-neige…original. Contrairement à Boomer, son visage était plus petit, se terminant en une pointe volontaire. Ses oreilles plaquées, sa bouche étroite, ainsi que son nez fin formaient un ensemble harmonieux, de ceux que les élèves de Terminale faisant connaissance avec leur libido auraient observé sans vergogne. Outre sa ceinture similaire à celle du blond, elle portait une tunique, s'arrêtant en haut de ses cuisses, et un pantalon tous deux d'un vert foncé que recouvraient d'épaisses bottes dans le style mocassins. Elle aussi portait une veste sans manches, blanche bordée de rouge sur le col et sur ses épaules. Un collier serré ornait son cou, une pierre dorée au milieu entourée de deux autres rouges prenant la forme de dents effilées, et deux brassards d'or, l'un classique enserrant son biceps droit, l'autre surmonté d'un ovoïde (évoquant seulement la nouvelle collection de montre Golex aux yeux de Marc) à son poignet.

– Celle-là, c'est Maya, l'informa sa compagne d'infortune.

– Oh, j'avais un hamster qui s'appelait comme ça !

L'extraterrestre n'ajouta rien, cependant, elle lui fit clairement comprendre que cela ne l'intéressait nullement. Gêné, le collégien préféra se reconcentrer sur les nouveaux arrivants.

Enfin, la dernière personne à descendre fut un deuxième garçon, sourcils froncés. Tout son être exprimait clairement son déplaisir de se retrouver ici, sensation s'accentuant quand il croisa le regard totalement autosatisfait de Koz. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas non plus enchanté d'avoir affaire à lui, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Immédiatement, Marc sentit une forte autorité émaner de cet adolescent, pourtant bien moins imposant que son camarade Boomer. Il en fut impressionné, malgré lui, quoique l'autre ne lui donnait pas cette envie presque irrépressible de se mettre au garde-à-vous, comme avec Zane. Sans hésitation, il sut qu'il s'agissait du chef des deux précédents. Il était brun, les cheveux épais au point de former comme un casque épousant la forme de son crâne. Deux petits favoris encadraient ses tempes, et sa frange pointait vers la droite, tout comme le reste de sa coiffure. Son visage avait sensiblement la même forme que celui de la Maya, ses yeux bleus turquoise prolongés par un nez fort sans être excessivement prononcé, et des lèvres soit boudeuses, soit moqueuses. Au contraire de Koz, il paraissait légèrement hautain sans nécessiter d'expression particulière. Assez petit pour un homme, une veste ajustée en diverses nuances de bleu recouvrait un T-shirt rouge (encore ! Marc finissait par détester cette couleur). Sa pochette était cette fois noire, tout comme son pantalon ample retombant sur ses chevilles. De solides chaussures rouges traversées par une zébrure blanche verticale, sur les côtés, enserraient ses pieds. Pour finir, un brassard similaire en matière à celui de Boomer apparut quand il releva sa manche droite, appuyant sur un petit triangle au dos en murmurant quelque chose ressemblant à « nous sommes bien arrivés ». Sauf s'il disait « pas de pièges ». Ou encore…Bon, en fait, l'imagination du collégien l'empêchait de décrypter clairement le message !

– Et voici monsieur Ky Stax, conclut Zair, grinçant significativement sur le nom.

Pourtant, aucune aménité particulière ne se vit sur son visage. Plutôt un autre sentiment, que Marc ne réussit à déterminer clairement. De toute façon, il n'y prêtait pas tellement attention.

– C'est le chef ? questionna-t-il à la place, afin d'en être certain.

– Exact.

– Pourquoi il parle à son bracelet exactement ? C'est bizarre !

– Parce que il s'agit d'un X-Com – ne me demande pas pourquoi ils mettent des X partout, je n'en sais rien ! Pour faire simple, ce sont de petits appareils permettant de communiquer sur de longues distances, à condition qu'il n'y ait pas non plus de perturbations électromagnétiques. Un peu comme un portable, en plus efficace, si tu veux.

– Ah d'accord, j'ai compris !

– Je savais bien que cette comparaison te parlerais.

Un chouïa vexé, Marc choisit de ne pas répondre, curieux d'en savoir plus sur les trois adolescents ayant émergé du X-Scaper. Une fois regroupés, ils refermèrent le sas de sortie, s'assurant de son étanchéité avant de marcher d'un pas mesuré vers Koz. Celui-ci inclina la tête en guise de salut, soudain bien plus nerveux.

– Vous avez fait vite, commenta-t-il platement.

– Maître Baoddaï nous a envoyé dès qu'il a reçu ton message, répondit Ky, bras croisés. Tu disais avoir retrouvé les Radikors, et les avoir capturés, c'est ça ?

– En guise de preuve de bonne volonté, confirma le prince, je vous avais promis de vous aider à les traduire en justice ! Je tiens ma parole, j'ai même juré sur mon statut de respecter le Code d'Honneur !

– Non mais c'est une plaisanterie ?! s'étonna Zair, on ne peut plus abasourdie. Hier, tu as attaqué un gosse, un civil ! Zane est un bien meilleur menteur que toi.

– Zane se fiche bien de mentir, tant que cela sert ses intérêts, rétorqua Ky. C'est différent.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? intervint Maya, reportant son regard sur le collégien. Il s'agit de ce garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pas l'air très vaillant…

– En même temps, il s'est prit une attaque rouge en pleine figure, rétorqua l'extraterrestre. Dis-leur, toi !

De nouveau centre de l'attention, Marc se rapetissa malgré lui, fixant ses pieds pour ne pas croiser les regards inquisiteurs l'attendant. Dommage que toute l'assemblée écoutait sa réponse…

– Je…Enfin, oui, mais c'était pas la tête, mais la poitrine…finit-il par répondre. (Une idée lui traversant soudain l'esprit, il rajouta, plus fort) Je dois avoir plein de bleus maintenant ! Vous n'avez qu'à soulever mon vêtement, vous verrez bien !

– C'est ridicule, grogna Koz. D'accord, je l'ai attaqué, mais uniquement pour me défendre ! Les Radikors ont recruté ce gamin, sûrement parce qu'il s'est trouvé trop crédule, ou pour obéir à des ordres cachés de Lokar. De la légitime défense, voilà ce que c'était !

– Menteur ! siffla Zair. J'étais par terre quand tu m'as envoyé ton Mur de lames, et le gosse ne possède pas d'X-Reader ! Comment pouvions-nous t'attaquer ?!

– L'autre peut bien avoir jeté son appareil avant que je ne le trouve, jouant sur son physique de victime pour paraître innocent ! Et il me semble bien t'avoir vu utiliser les Vapeurs vertige, non ? Comment pouvais-je savoir que la prochaine attaque ne serait pas destinée à me mettre par terre ?

Sur l'écorce râpeuse, les poings de Zair se serrèrent au moins autant que sa mâchoire. Elle ne pouvait nier avoir employé ses propres attaques, et Marc reconnaissait sans problème l'expression qu'elle arborait. Celle de la personne disant la vérité devant un menteur utilisant le moindre détail pour la décrédibiliser.

– Ça suffit, déclara Boomer en s'interposant. On réglera l'histoire de l'enfant plus tard. Pour le moment, je vois surtout que des Radikors, il n'y a que Zair. Où sont Zane et Tekris ?

Perdant de sa superbe, Koz balbutia quelques mots, cherchant l'inspiration divine parmi les soldats, tous relevés pour l'occasion. Finalement, à court d'excuses, il dut avouer sur le bout des lèvres :

– Ils se sont échappés…Provisoirement ! J'ai lancé des hommes à leurs trousses, et ils devraient bientôt revenir ! Seulement, comme cela fait plus d'un an que nous les cherchons, je me suis dit que vous aimeriez déjà avoir la moitié des Radikors au monastère, pour le jugement.

– Le nouveau, le petit garçon, n'est pas concerné par cette histoire, déclara Maya.

Elle se rapprocha de l'intéressé, qui réussit l'exploit de ne pas se rapetisser, le coeur battant la chamade.

– Il est terrorisé, ça se voit, continua-t-elle en repoussant une mèche de cheveux rebelles. Mieux vaudrait le laisser partir, avant que la doctrine de Lokar ne le contamine tout à fait. Un enfant de cet âge ne peut pas être totalement mauvais !

– Sauf s'il s'agit d'un plan B des Radikors, objecta Ky. Zane est prêt à tout pour éviter d'assumer ses actes, alors employer un humain pour nous attendrir, ce n'est qu'une formalité pour lui. Comment être sûr qu'il ne courra pas informer ses camarades dès qu'il sera libre de ses mouvements ? Et puis, que je sache, Zane n'avait pas douze ans quand il s'est engagé au service de Lokar.

Une réflexion qui fit lever au ciel les yeux de Zair, excédée. Quant à Marc, il finissait par devenir complètement perdu, incapable de saisir la moitié des enjeux sous-jacents.

– Bon, tenta Boomer, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Dis-moi la vérité, et on pourra peut-être t'aider. Tu es quoi, une sorte de nouveau novice du kaïru ? Les Radikors t'ont promis la puissance, quelque chose comme ça ?

– Ben non, plutôt de me noyer si je n'arrêtais pas de les suivre, répondit spontanément Marc, piteux.

Trop de tension nerveuse, ou véritable amusement, Zair éclata de rire, cherchant sans y parvenir à calmer rapidement son hilarité. Incrédules, les nouveaux venus l'observèrent comme si elle venait soudainement de perdre l'esprit, sans trop savoir comment réagir. Au bout d'un long moment, elle réussit à reprendre contenance, lâchant un soupir fatigué. Le collégien craignit qu'elle ne parvienne à ne maintenir très longtemps l'illusion d'une adolescente en pleine forme, prête à en découdre.

– Je dois dire que ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, commenta Boomer.

– Bon, ça suffit les bavardages, coupa Ky. Écoute, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : quoi que t'ont proposé les Radikors, ils ne pourront pas te le donner, eux ou Lokar. Tu es jeune, tu peux encore emprunter le bon chemin, en nous rejoignant par exemple, ou au pire en te détachant de leurs belles paroles. Aide-nous à retrouver Zane et Tekris, et nous t'aiderons à reprendre une vie normale !

Le pire, constata Marc, était que le brun croyait réellement à ce qu'il déclamait. Peut-être disait-il la vérité?! Peut-être était-ce là sa chance d'avoir une vraie vie, loin de la boue, du soleil ardent et des réflexions moqueuses de Zane ? D'un autre côté, il y avait Tekris, le colosse protégeant sa faible personne de l'ire de son chef, le garçon qui accepta de laisser un inconnu dormir sous sa propre tente. Et Zair, qui depuis leur capture tentait tant bien que mal de convaincre Koz de le laisser tranquille. Et puis, le vert lui sauva la vie une fois aussi c'était beaucoup aux yeux du collégien. Personne n'avait jamais fait une aussi gentille chose, à part sa petite Emma évidemment. Confronté à une situation lui échappant, l'absence de sa sœur lui pesait terriblement…Mais il ne pouvait pas trahir, pas comme ça, le trio l'ayant prit en charge sans – trop – discuter. Bon, les extraterrestres étaient persuadés de ne pas devoir le supporter longtemps, mais cela signifiait bien quelque chose ! Et puis, il se sentait en grande partie responsable de l'incendie, et de la capture de Zair, entre autres choses.

Aussi haussa-t-il les épaules, décidant de répondre selon ce que lui dictait sa conscience.

– Je ne connaissais rien de vos histoires sur le kaïru jusqu'au mois dernier, commença-t-il, encouragé du regard par Maya. Et je ne sais pas ce que vous reprochez aux Radikors d'ailleurs, ils n'ont jamais voulu m'en dire plus sur cette histoire, ni sur autre chose d'ailleurs. Moi, je sais juste qu'ils ont accepté de m'amener au village le plus proche au lieu de me laisser tout seul dans la forêt. Et que sans eux, je serais mort depuis un sacré paquet de jour. J'suis pas une balance, alors débrouillez-vous tous seuls…

Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure à sang, il n'eut pas à attendre leurs réactions. Ky secoua négativement la tête d'un air désolé, un Koz triomphant planté derrière lui. Boomer se gratta la nuque, sans paraître savoir comment le considérer, finissant par se ranger de l'avis de son chef après lui avoir jeté un œil.

– Peut-être changeras-tu d'avis durant le trajet pour rejoindre le monastère, tenta Maya, effectuant un geste d'apaisement en direction du brun. C'est d'accord, Koz, nous les prenons avec nous, mais seuls les cas des trois Radikors seront examinés par le Redakaï. Et tu devras attendre que ces deux-là soient en sécurité avec Maître Baoddaï, avant que nous ne revenions récupérer leurs coéquipiers, si tes hommes les ont capturés.

– Mais, et la demi-portion alors ?! s'étrangla le prince, pour le plus grand plaisir de Zair.

– Nous ne savons rien de lui, alors il faudra d'abord déterminer son rôle avant de pouvoir décider quoi faire. Au fait, termina-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le collégien, comment t'appelles-tu ?

– Si tu arrives à le lui faire cracher…soupira Zair. Ça fait des semaines qu'il reste muet là-dessus !

– Pas autant, si ? s'étonna sincèrement Marc. Oh, c'est une façon de parler ? Oui, bien sûr…

– Donc ? intervint Ky, scrutant d'un air agacé la dense frondaison de l'orée, comme si elle détenait la clé de la localisation des deux derniers Radikors.

Restant obstinément muet, Marc fit passer son regard de l'un à l'autre, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Si seulement les Deus ex Machina marchaient aussi dans la vraie vie !

– Je vois, finit par soupirer le brun. Allez, on les embarque. Direction le monastère, nous aviserons là-bas.

µµµ

Ayant eut la permission de s'allonger sur un canapé, près de la porte d'entrée – pouvait-il appeler « porte d'entré l'espèce de petit sas menant à l'extérieur, au fait ? –, Marc s'autorisa une pause, fermant doucement les paupières. Pour les rouvrir quasiment aussitôt, le temps de se retourner, tentant de trouver une position confortable, et surtout, non douloureuse.

– Paré à décoller ? demanda Boomer, empoignant l'espèce de volant du vaisseau, assis devant un poste de contrôle ouvert, légèrement surélevé du sol.

– Absolument, confirma Ky. Plus tôt nous sortirons de cette jungle, plus tôt nous pourrons aider Koz à retrouver Zane et Tekris. Il serait capable de rater un éléphant un peu caché par l'obscurité…Rien à signaler de ton côté, Maya ?

L'interpellée, observant le campement de fortune par la fenêtre, plissa un peu plus les paupières, comme intriguée, tandis que Zair marmonnait un « vas-tu te tenir tranquille ! » à Marc.

– Je ne sais pas trop…Koz vient de prendre tous ses hommes avec lui, sauf deux encore allongés sur le sol, d'un seul coup. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu quelque chose.

– Dans ce cas, méfiez-vous. Zane va peut-être tenter de récupérer ses coéquipiers.

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, s'appuyant au mur pour ne pas finir fesses par terre au moment du décollage. Le vaisseau s'éleva lentement, presque sans secousses, manié vraisemblablement par la main d'un habitué. Marc se demanda confusément si, un jour, il pourrait essayer de piloter l'un de ces engins. Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce monastère dont les trois humains n'arrêtaient pas de parler ? Rien qui enchantait Zair, évidemment, mais s'il trouvait quelques réponses là-bas ?

Quoique, il préférerait les chercher de son propre chef, sans afficher le statut de « prisonnier »…

– Tous les…combattants sont-ils adolescents ? demanda-t-il à l'attention de Zair, pour détourner le cours de ses pensées. Je n'ai vu aucun adulte pour l'instant.

– Ne dis jamais ça à Zane, fit-elle. Dans quelques mois, il fêtera ses dix-huit ans, et crois-moi, il a hâte ! Tiens, mais au fait, Koz est quoi à ton avis ?

Un ange passa, durant lequel Marc maudit une fois de plus sa bêtise.

– Ho, j'avais oublié…N'empêche, il est jeune, non ?

– Jeune, oui, mais surtout…

Tout à coup, un éclat rougeâtre attira l'oeil du collégien, coupant également Zair au milieu de sa phrase. Le vaisseau, qui décollait d'une dizaine de mètres à peine, plongea en piqué. La secousse du métal heurtant la terre battue projeta Marc sur le sol, grimaçant. Autant les humains lâchèrent un cri surpris (lui compris), autant n'entendit-il rien venant de Zair. Craignant un choc lui ayant fait perdre connaissance, il se retourna péniblement, ses mains liées dans le dos lui donnant probablement l'image d'une larve peinant à sortir de son cocon.

Droite, sourire aux lèvres, l'adolescente ne parut pas se formaliser d'avoir tout aussi durement heurté la moquette du X-Scaper. Au contraire, seule une certaine satisfaction, mêlée de soulagement, transparaissait. Le garçon supposa qu'elle était ravie de ne pas être emmenée aussi vite à ce monastère.

– Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? questionna Ky, gardant péniblement son équilibre en se cramponnant à une corde de rideau.

– Oui, je crois, répondit Maya, frottant son nez. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Boomer ?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas tout de suite, pianotant un instant sur le clavier étalé devant lui. Indécis, il releva la tête, effectuant un examen visuel des lieux.

Finalement, il tendit le bras vers la gauche, chacun, y compris les prisonniers, suivant la direction de son doigt. L'hélice, jusque-là rigoureusement droite, présentait désormais une courbure en son centre.

– Quelque chose nous a heurté en plein vol, expliqua-t-il, et le choc nous a fait perdre de l'altitude. Au moins, même si ce sera plus difficile et que gérer la trajectoire sera plus délicat, je devrais pouvoir nous faire redécoller.

– D'accord, mais qui a fait ça ? Ou quoi ? répondit Maya, s'éloignant prudemment du carreau ovale.

Personne n'eut à répondre. S'élevant de l'extérieur, une voix aux intonations tranchantes tonna, franchissant sans peine la tôle de la coque.

– Ky foutu de Stax ! Sort de là, si tu en as le courage ! Ou je continue à massacrer ton vaisseau à coups d'attaques kaïru !

– Zane ?! cria presque Marc, se relevant brusquement.

– Qui d'autre ? rétorqua Zair. Il doit être énervé, c'est toujours le cas quand il ne travaille pas ses répliques.

_Comme promis, la suite est arrivée bien plus vite ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu !_


	7. Les fous que nous sommes (partie 1)

**Les fous que nous sommes (première partie)**

– Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée ! pesta Tekris.

En pleine roulade arrière, Zane dut sauter de côté dès sa réception afin d'éviter la gerbe de pierres explosant sous l'impact d'une « hache blizzard » (l'adolescent détestait pertinemment cette fichue arme kaïru, avec ses deux lames en demi-lune surmontée d'une pique trop acuminée pour être honnête !). Se baissant avec souplesse, il esquiva sa jumelle, sentant son souffle menaçant frôler le sommet de son crâne. Pourquoi cette attaque devait-elle toujours se lancer par paire aussi ! Vraiment, rien ne venait lui faciliter la tâche !

Une brève pause entre les assauts lui permettant de reprendre une inspiration bienvenue, il en profita pour courir vers le colosse, heurtant sans douceur la poitrine de ce dernier dans la précipitation.

Restant appuyé contre cet amortisseur imprévu quelques secondes supplémentaires à celles de la bienséance, il ignora délibérément le râle étouffé suivant, ne prêtant guère plus d'attention à la façon dont Tekris tentait de se débarrasser de la poussière infiltrant désormais son T-shirt. Par le Danseur brûlant des Lunes, qu'il regrettait de n'avoir eu le temps de se changer entre deux poursuites ! Leurs combinaisons se trouvaient bien plus adaptées à ce type d'exercice, au lieu de ces vulgaires vêpres terriennes ! Le plus énervant étant que les tenues en question attendaient un peu plus loin, sagement à l'abri dans les sac à dos ! En un sens, il plaignait réellement Tekris la terre sèche s'insinuant sous le tissu, collant à une peau rendue humide par la sueur, rendrait fou n'importe quel individu sensé. Sans doute le colosse serait obligé de prendre un bain pour se débarrasser de la crasse accumulée…

Se morigénant intérieurement – la toilette éventuelle de son coéquipier restant loin de ses priorités…actuelles –, il revint à une position accroupie, fouillant les alentours du regard. Plus nettement que jamais, la vulnérabilité d'un bête tronc d'arbre en guise d'abri temporaire lui apparut. Franchement, Tekris pourrait user d'un minimum d'imagination !

– Si je n'oublie rien, c'était la seule solution que nous avions ! Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu quelconque proposition de ta part ! répondit-il enfin, tranchant.

Le colosse marmonna entre ses dents, croyant sans doute que son compagnon n'entendrait guère ses imprécations. Hélas, le silence retombant suite à la dernière explosion en date, Zane entendit nettement le sujet du monologue pas si discret que cela.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon caractère ?! grogna l'adolescent, outré d'une telle injustice verbale caractérisée.

Crier aurait été plus approprié. Sachant désormais où les deux jeunes hommes venaient de se réfugier, un sifflement désagréable fendit l'air, approchant du tronc écarlate momentanément reconverti.

Levant le premier la tête (Zane étant présentement trop occupé à le foudroyer visuellement, décidé à obtenir ses explications – méritées!), Tekris saisit le premier poignet ganté à sa portée, tirant son propriétaire vers l'arrière, sans douceur aucune. Il put seulement distinguer un éclat chatoyant fendre les airs l'écorce malmenée se brisa sous la charge d'une épée éclatante, à la lame droite, parée d'un rouge forçant les spectateurs à cligner des paupières. Au contact du centre de l'arme (chauffé au point d'en devenir blanc), le majestueux gommier tombé à terre se rompit diagonalement dans un craquement protestataire, coupant toute retraite vers l'avant aux adolescents.

– On en discutera plus tard, coupa prudemment Tekris, non sans s'assurer de la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

Cette fois, Zane n'insista pas, se contentant d'une moue réprobatrice.

_Trente-six__ heures plus tôt_

Dans les cieux, l'obscurité régnait en maîtresse, obombrant les rares lueurs étoilées réussissant à percer la voûte nocturne. Le voile opaque, dense, formait comme un dôme inaccessible au-dessus des silhouettes s'agitant au sol, telles de petites fourmis cherchant désespérément l'entrée de la maison. Cependant, il ne s'agissait guère du noir teinté de bleu profond propre à la nuit, s'étendant à la fois uniformément aux alentours, et traversé d'ondulations immobiles. L'air se trouvait envahi d'un brouillard dense, cendré, frayant tant bien que mal son passage au travers des cotonneux nuages artificiels. Résultat des étouffantes émanations d'une implacable fournaise, et de bois vert brûlant.

Une fois descendue à mi-chemin des imposants gommier rouge, au tronc désormais noircis, léchés par les lancinantes flambées, la brume fumigène laissait sporadiquement place à l'étincelant chatoiement écarlate, safran et flavescent illuminant les heures les plus sombres. Rapidement, seules les flammes déployaient leurs bras immatériels, enlaçant sans distinction végétation, faune et flore, dans un baiser mortel et irrévocable. La sylve perdait sa diversité pour ne devenir qu'un seul et même ensemble dévoré par des milliers d'étincelles colorées. Une étonnante beauté se dégageait de ces étreintes nombreuses, gagnant du terrain sans toutefois couper toutes retraites. Comme guidées par une main invisible.

Ou plutôt, songea Zane, par les directives soigneusement préparées d'un insupportable prince apostat.

Si quelqu'un lui avait clamé qu'un jour, il serait forcé de se préoccuper de Koz, quelqu'en soit la manière, un « faisceau d'antimatière » à bout portant aurait cessé les élucubrations de l'impudent ! Et ce de manière on ne peut plus persuasive !

Peu sensible au charme mortel de l'incendie alentour – au contraire, l'odeur âcre de la fumée manquait de le faire tousser tous les trois pas, et la luminosité accrue tendait à l'incommoder plus qu'à l'émerveiller –, ses yeux se mirent plutôt en quête de son coéquipier, perdu de vue tandis qu'un plaquage au sol lui évitait de finir en blini apéritif. Les attraits de la forêt perdaient de leur splendeur quand on s'y retrouvait pris au piège.

Ce misérable prince de pacotille osait le traiter, lui – et son équipe en passant – tel un vulgaire renardeau écervelé, qu'il fallait enfumer dans son terrier afin de le débusquer ! Lui, une vulgaire créature terrestre tout juste bonne à finir en mocassins ! Pire, par deux fois, Crétin congénital premier avait osé toucher à ce qui lui appartenait de droit ! Si une défaite publique suffisait à payer la première insolence, il se promit intérieurement de faire en sorte que les conséquences de la seconde soient bien plus marquantes. Une seule leçon ne suffisant visiblement pas à le remettre à sa place.

Et afin d'aggraver son cas, Koz continuait sur la route de l'absence totale d'instinct de survie en tendant un deuxième guet-apens au quatuor ! Les entailles trop régulières sur le tronc de l'arbre, trois ou quatre fois plus larges que lui, tendaient à le prouver de façon certaine.

Même le gosse remarquerait la grossièreté de la machination, il en aurait parié l'argent qu'il ne possédait guère ! Et encore, l'intuition de Zane lui soufflait désagréablement que le but original de la manœuvre n'était pas réellement de les séparer.

Évidemment, Koz jouerait sur le Code d'Honneur en prétextant n'avoir nullement participé au Timber Cambodgien ! Affirmation parfaitement valable d'ailleurs ayant trop longtemps servi de larbin à ses sœurs, le prince réintégrait les avantages de sa fonction retrouvée à une vitesse défiant l'entendement ! Y compris quand il s'agissait de laisser le bas-peuple faire le travail à sa place.

Pourquoi Zane n'était-il pas né riche ?! Lui méritait tous ces privilèges, au lieu de les voir gaspillés au service d'une tête de turc refusant de l'admettre !

Son regard onyx fouillait frénétiquement l'herbe haute parée de reflets vivaces, encore épargnée par les flammes. Personne n'apparaissait dans son champ de vision, que ce soit Tekris, Zair, ou même le gamin (celui-là, le vert se sentait légèrement curieux de connaître son nom enfin, il ne s'abaisserait sûrement pas à le lui demander). Concernant les deux derniers, il se souvenait clairement d'avoir aperçu l'adolescente bondir vers l'avant, tandis que la stature gigantesque du végétal s'écroulait directement sur le petit groupe. La connaissant, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à se retrouver hors de portée de sa chute, aucun doute là-dessus. Et concernant l'autre, Tekris le projeta loin devant, puis s'écarta à son tour. Ou le colosse tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, pour sauter vers l'arrière ? Non, il saurait que cette manœuvre serait vouée à l'échec, jamais il ne tenterait une chose aussi stupide ! Et s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de fuir, que l'arbre…

Serrant les dents, il se releva à demi, effectuant un tour complet sur lui-même.

Pas maintenant, à quelques heures à peine de se débarrasser du boulet châtain collé à leurs basques ! Pas Tekris, impossible, en dépit de ses presque dix-sept ans, le garçon était une véritable force de la nature, tenta-t-il de se raisonner, son coeur frappant contre ses côtes. Périr ainsi, lui, jamais !

Réprimer l'envie de hurler le nom de son compagnon fut bien plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait. Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes les personnes possédant un minimum d'intérêt à ses yeux fussent…

Émergeant du rideau coruscant, l'objet de ses pensées atterrit lourdement sur le dos, à une petite dizaine de pas. Paradoxalement, Zane se sentit dans un premier temps empli d'un vif sentiment il ne comprit pas immédiatement qu'il s'agissait du plus puissant soulagement ressenti depuis longtemps, et en même temps il le sut avec certitude. Il put respirer de nouveau – quand son souffle s'était-il bloqué dans sa gorge ?

Rapidement cependant, ses capacités de réflexion eurent la bonté de se remettre en fonctionnement. Et cette vague bienfaisante céda place à une rage plus brûlante encore que l'incendie ravageant peu à peu chaque centimètres carrés de la flore.

Usant de sa vitesse surhumaine, son corps lancé avec force percuta violemment le soldat tentant difficilement d'entraver Tekris avec des liens à énergie. Ne laissant pas à l'homme le temps de réagir, sa poigne se para d'un halo verdâtre, tandis qu'il se campait solidement sur ses pieds, déjà relevé.

– Marteau titane !

Et peu importait que le Code interdise les attaques kaïru hors combat !

Réagissant à son appel, une masse atteignant facilement sa propre taille apparue, forme d'un blanc-gris reflétant les moirures hurlantes. La saisissant à deux mains, il l'inclina vers l'arrière pour prendre son élan, avant de frapper violemment le sol devant lui, y mettant toute l'inquiétude et la colère accumulées en à peine quelques minutes. Un souffle d'air, comme une vague convexe de terre et de gravats, heurta de plein fouet le soldat, à peine remit debout. Projeté contre l'écorce rugueuse, il s'immobilisa, tête inclinée dans une position rappelant celle d'un dormeur, victime d'un si lourd sommeil qu'un boulet de canon ne pourrait repousser. À peu de choses près, Zane regretterait qu'il respire encore. À moins que ce ne soit une illusion due aux émanations de chaleur ?

Quelle importance, au fond ?

Un mouvement sur sa droite l'alerta, une seconde avant de s'écarter de la trajectoire d'un tir verdâtre. La couleur des lasers lui faisait toujours mal aux yeux ! Se déplaçant sur le côté, il se plaqua contre un arbre, le temps de laisser passer la salve le suivant comme son ombre. Réduisant sa respiration au minimum, il tendit l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre son trahissant la progression du soldat.

Bêtement concentré sur l'autre andouille, il avait complètement oublié de surveiller les alentours ! Une erreur incompréhensible, tout ça à cause de son coéquipier incapable de gérer un seul individu à la fois ! Tekris ne se trouvait pas capable de se défendre seul, ou quoi ?! Surpris par l'assaut, Zane ne put voir de quel côté venaient les lasers. Et si le tireur se trouvait juste en face, ajustant simplement sa cible et son arme ?

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Tekris eut la présence d'esprit de se mettre à l'abri également. Ou il baisserait sérieusement dans son estime !

Omettant de peser le pour et le contre, il se pencha légèrement sur le côté, risquant un coup d'oeil de l'autre côté du tronc.

Pour sentir l'embout circulaire d'un pistolet sur sa nuque.

– Jette ton X-Reader au sol, petit, et vite.

Zane s'étrangla d'indignation, au point d'oublier la menace le tenant momentanément en respect. Comment ça, petit ?! Non mais il s'était vu, avec sa tronche de déterré lèche-bottes ?

– Alors premièrement, c'est non, rétorqua-t-il en serrant plus fort sa pochette, ensuite, je suis plus grand que l'incompétent vous commandant, hum, Pierre ? Paul ? Enfin, qu'est-ce que ça fait de lui à votre avis ?

La vibration caractéristique d'un pistolet sur le point de tirer chauffa la peau de son cou, l'informant de manière certaine que son assaillant n'avait aucun humour. À moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il ne s'agissait guère d'une plaisanterie. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas le moment d'épiloguer.

Avant de pouvoir mettre à exécution sa stratégie de défense (un bon coup de manchette dans le bras, à cette distance impossible de le rater, suivit d'un coup de pied à l'endroit sensible masculin, une technique infaillible), un cri de colère vrilla ses tympans.

Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Pierre (il préférait ce nom à l'autre. Et plus encore à Jacques) chuter lourdement au sol, heurté de plein fouet par un adolescent presque aussi grand que lui. Ne se laissant pas malmener, il frappa le colosse à la tempe, usant de la crosse de son arme. Zane eut beau savoir que le cercle de métal entourant son crâne amortirait le coup, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

Profitant de l'inattention du soldat, Zane franchit les mètres le séparant des deux silhouettes. Saisissant le bras du premier, il le tordit, le forçant à lâcher son arme. Enchaînant, il se mit dos à l'homme, une main sur son col, l'autre tenant toujours le poignet, faisant basculer d'un mouvement sec le corps.

Le bruit des os entrant brutalement en contact avec le sol lui apporta une réjouissance bienvenue.

L'autre, après un dernier atemi au plexus solaire, resta grotesquement allongé sur la terre réchauffée par l'incendie avoisinant. Fouillant rapidement dans la sacoche dorée ceignant sa taille, le vert fut particulièrement déçu de n'y trouver aucune sphère d'énergie. Rien de plus que quelques munitions, et un bête manche de métal gravé du blason de Koz. Un poignard plasma sans doute, enfin, il n'avait guère le temps de trouver son mécanisme d'actionnement. À tout hasard, et en dépit du Code exigeant que les combattants kaïru n'utilisent pas d'armes, il le coinça dans la ceinture de son short. Après tout, ne pas utiliser ne signifiait pas ne pas en porter, il n'enfreignait donc aucune règle.  
Un bref coup d'oeil au pistolet l'informa que la sécurité digitale bloquerait toute utilisation autre que celle de son propriétaire. Une bien maigre pêche en somme.

Revenant près de Tekris, il inclina son bras de manière à former un appui solide. Le colosse s'en saisit, poussant ce qui s'apparentait à un soupir de soulagement, manquant de tracter l'adolescent vers l'avant. Néanmoins il n'en montra rien, gardant au mieux le masque renfrogné étant sien.

– Heureusement, la cavalerie n'est jamais en retard ! commenta Tekris, pressant brièvement son poignet.

Loin d'être dupe, Zane se doutait parfaitement du pourquoi de ce geste. Depuis peu, Zane ne parvenait plus à empêcher l'affaiblissement de ses velléités quand son coéquipier l'accomplissait. Son vis-à-vis ayant remarqué ce changement compromettant (possédant le titre de la plus grande force du groupe, le colosse se montrait pourtant d'une incapacité surprenante à scruter discrètement ses camarades), il devait penser qu'ainsi, il éviterait d'éventuelles imprécations visant son incapacité à se défendre seul. Une réaction habituelle chez le vert. Nulle tendresse ne s'en dégageait, il en était persuadé, et la petite manipulation de son compagnon l'agaçait fortement.

Et pourtant, sans se l'expliquer, tout désir de remontrances fondit comme neige au soleil.  
Ça aussi, cela devenait problématique.

– J'ai réussi à envoyer promener son arme, par contre, il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de réagir, continua Tekris.

Il s'éloigna presque imperceptiblement, guettant la prochaine réaction.

– Tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda impulsivement Zane.

– Quoi ? Non, tout va bien, à part quelques égratignures. De ton côté, j'en conclus que ça va !

Un grognement désabusé lui échappa. Voilà une question bien loin de l'image qu'il s'efforçait de forger depuis des années ! Garder un comportement habituel face à Tekris devenait de plus en plus difficile, à son grand dam ! Était-ce sa faute si le colosse le déstabilisait !?

Encore aujourd'hui, il oscillait entre lui en vouloir à mort pour cela, ou apprécier les sentiments que…

Il secoua brutalement la tête, refusant d'aller plus loin dans ses pensées. Le moment, et surtout le lieu, se trouvaient fort mal choisis pour de telles considérations – en grande partie à cause du danger imminent, quel qu'il soit ! Les seuls moments où il s'autorisait à vagabonder mentalement prenaient la forme d'une accalmie sous la tente, quand tout le monde dormait normalement paisiblement, et personne ne risquait de venir déranger ses rêveries adolescentes. Aucun critère n'étant rempli, basta !

– As-tu vu les autres ? fit-il, autant par intérêt, que pour changer de sujet.

– Pas du tout, et ce fichu tronc bloque la vue ! Et le passage, faut dire…

– Bon, alors partons les retrouver, le coupa-t-il. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de contourner cet obstacle !

Une flopée de cris guerriers dispensa Tekris de répondre. S'échangeant un regard, les deux adolescents conclurent rapidement que l'homme ayant précédemment attaqué celui-ci avait été envoyé en guise d'éclaireur. Car d'autres silhouettes apparurent en contre-plongée, perchées sur la petite butte bordant la sente. Certaines brandissaient le contour effilé de pistolets à plasma, ou laser, à cette distance Zane ne pouvait être formel. Et à dire vrai, il ne souhaitait pas non plus les voir de près. D'autres gardaient entre leurs mains de petites sphères, qu'il savait peintes aux couleurs de la famille royale, bleu roi au blason d'or. Le genre de coquetterie carrément kitsch à laquelle il s'attendait, de la part des Imperiaz.

Et en tête de ce petit détachement de fidèles de Koz, Illian, le seul à avoir sorti un fouet à la lanière orangée, encouragea de la voix ses hommes à mener la charge. Refusant de le sous-estimer (une cicatrice barrant sa cuisse lui ayant suffit, plus encore que la justification du commandant, à savoir « le Redakaï a dit de les garder en vie, et les plus intacts possible. Un dommage collatéral est toujours inévitable, et dans ce cas mérité ! »), il se mit en garde, imité de Tekris, soudain devenu parangon de concentration.

– Je ne vois Koz nulle part, souffla le colosse, dos contre celui de Zane pour prévenir un encerclement.

– Je sais. Soit il est resté en arrière afin de préserver son royal séant…

– Soit il est parti de l'autre côté, face à Zair et au petit. Quelles chances qu'ils s'en sortent ?

– Si elle a l'intelligence de le laisser en pâture au lieu de se le coltiner, Zair le sèmera avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de dire panier piano.

Sans prendre la peine d'écouter si protestations il y eut suite à sa déclaration, il poussa Tekris sur la droite, suivant le même chemin à son opposé. Sifflant entre leurs corps, trois sphères d'énergie rebondirent sur le sol, sans rencontrer la résistance prévue. Ne prêtant attention au filet qu'elles formèrent en se reliant entre elles, s'ouvrant en croix, il vérifia la bonne réception de son compagnon, reprenant sa garde.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On utilise nos pouvoirs ? questionna Tekris, récupérant l'arme du soldat inconscient.

– Essayons d'éviter. Je sens que nos réserves d'énergie pourraient se révéler très utiles plus tard, soupira-t-il.

– On ne peut pas les battre tous à la fois !

– Hors de question de fuir, rétorqua-t-il.

Baissant les yeux sur le pistolet à plasma récupéré par Tekris, il remarqua, gisant à quelques pas du soldat toujours inconscient (peut-être le tua-t-il finalement, pensa-t-il un bref instant – juste avant d'ouïr un faible gémissement soulever la poitrine comprimée par sa position inhabituelle), une tâche sombre se détachant du glacis flamboyant. Ornée du blason ridicule de la famille royale de Landraliore, planète natale de Koz, bien évidemment. Les balles d'énergie ! S'il arrivait à en saisir une ou deux avant l'arrivée des paysans en armure, goûter à leurs propres pièges ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal…

Peine perdue. Aussi rapide fut-il à tendre la main, celle-ci manqua de peu de perdre quelques doigts, visée par un tir ennemi. Sommation, ou cible manquée ? Avec ces maladroits, l'un comme l'autre était probable.

– Zane ! cria de nouveau Tekris, le corps prêt à se dérober en dépit de ses pieds solidement plantés au sol.

Reportant son attention sur les hommes de Koz, l'intéressé eut la désagréable surprise de les apercevoir bien plus proche qu'il ne l'espérait. Illian en tête, pour changer. Il aurait dû s'en douter, s'il se trouvait à portée de tir, se morigéna-t-il. Dans peu de temps, les six gaillards seraient sur eux. Eh bien, il les attendaient !

– Ils ont d'autres balles d'énergie, informa Tekris, pointant son arme sur le plus proche de leur assaillant en dépit de son manque total de conviction.

– Je sais, ils en ont tous dans leur sacoche. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'un dispositif de contrôle orne leur ceinture ?

– On ne peut pas les battre tous à la fois, répéta le colosse, de plus en plus nerveux.

Sur le point de lui intimer de se la boucler, l'autre adolescent se trouva face à un dilemme. S'étant fait surprendre – lâchement, il tenait à le préciser – pendant son sommeil, la simple idée de fuir face à ces hommes, représentant l'autorité du prince mandralien, hérissait sa chair de protestation. Sans parler de la frustration de se trouver levés comme des lapins prépubères ! Le désir de vengeance chantait à ses oreilles, douce mélodie l'emplissant de rêves éveillés, dans lesquels ces misérables rampaient à ses pieds, demandant son pardon. Oh, il n'aurait pas le temps de les choquer suffisamment pour en arriver là, il en était conscient. Mais les secouer au point de les voir fuir en couinant telles des jouvencelles, en revanche…

Il réussit bien à faire pleurer une jeune recrue de Koz rien qu'en lui décrivant quel sort l'attendait si l'adolescent taciturne le voyait de nouveau sur son chemin ! Avoir la preuve que sa réputation ne tombait guère dans l'oubli fut proprement satisfaisant.

D'un autre côté, la réflexion de Tekris l'amenait à reconsidérer la question – bien que sitôt après, il se demanda pourquoi. Ne se fourvoyait-il pas en pensant détenir les capacités de les battre ? Six, et tous armés ? Lui se trouvait uniquement pourvu de son X-Reader (quoique cela ne signifiait pas non plus inoffensif), et Tekris n'avait qu'un pistolet. Impossible à utiliser, encore la sécurité digitale évidemment !

Tout bien considéré, et aussi déplaisante fut l'idée, il n'était pas certain de leurs chances de l'emporter.

– On dégage, grogna-t-il finalement entre ses dents.

– Hein ? Tu peux répéter ? fit Tekris, abasourdi.

– Certainement pas !

Sans plus de cérémonie, Zane tourna les talons, prenant juste le temps nécessaire pour vérifier que Tekris suivait bien ses traces. Heureusement, le colosse pensa à conserver l'arme au poing.

µµµ

Zane choisit de ne pas s'éloigner excessivement du lieu de l'embuscade. Autant le gamin restait une inconnue dans l'équation jusque là parfaitement maîtrisée de son équipe, autant Zair raisonnerait d'une manière analogue, rôdant dans les environs afin de retrouver le reste de l'équipe.

Bloqué dans leurs déplacements à cause de l'incendie, les deux adolescents durent d'abord s'enfoncer un bref instant au sein même des flammes, là où de minuscules foyers résistaient encore et toujours à l'envahisseur artificiellement créé. En effet, les soldats de Koz coupaient toute retraite par le Sud, son opposé cardinal continuant de brûler sur pied, sans que l'incendie ne soit réellement maîtrisé. L'ouest ? Un tronc géant occupait encore l'entièreté de l'espace. Ne restait plus que l'est, destination bien trop évidente pour ceux qui suivaient les fuyards (seulement penser ce mot laissa un goût amer sur sa langue. Et puis non, il ne s'agissait nullement d'une fuite, mais d'une retraite stratégique !).

Aussi le chef du quatuor opta pour l'option la plus improbable – et la plus dangereuse. Si Tekris montra clairement son inquiétude face à cette décision, il ne contesta pas, plaquant le foulard habituellement noué autour de son crâne sur son nez. Évitant de s'enfoncer trop avant dans les bois, Zane les dirigea juste ce qu'il fallait pour donner l'illusion de se précipiter dans la fournaise, assez loin pour garantir de n'être pas suivi.

Souhaitant de base obliquer dès que possible vers le sud-ouest, une fois l'obstacle du géant végétal déchu contourné, il dut revoir ses plans quand une série de broussailles s'écroula devant les deux garçons, les forçant à rebrousser chemin. Gêné par la luminosité aveuglante de l'incendie, il manqua à plusieurs reprises de trébucher sur des arbrisseaux à demi-calcinés, des roches mal placées, changeant sans cesse de point de repère afin de ne pas perdre leur trajectoire. Les retours de flammes manquèrent également de griller l'un d'eux sur place, la victime du moment s'écartant brutalement du sentier avant de se faire happer par une langue vorace, qui se retirait dans une espèce de plainte ressemblant fort à un ricanement. Par moment, un habitant de ces bois jaillissait d'un buisson proche, parfois seulement affolé, parfois une partie ou la majorité de la fourrure en flamme. Même sans être particulièrement sensible à la cause animale (à vrai dire, il le se sentait guère concerné, ayant pour sa part nombre d'autres projets bien plus prioritaires), Zane se surprit à grimacer de dépit face à leurs cris de détresse. Tekris, quant à lui, fixait obstinément droit devant lui, détournant le regard quand l'une de ces pauvres créatures envahissait brutalement son champ de vision.

Une chose demeurait positive, cependant : les soldats ne les suivaient pas dans leur promenade forestière.

Après une énième correction de parcours par Tekris (uniquement parce que son compagnon n'y voyait pas à plus de quelques pas devant lui son sens de l'observation restait le meilleur), une trouée bienfaisante perça entre deux palétuviers aux troncs à demi-calcinés. Accélérant le pas, ils purent enfin respirer correctement, ne stoppant cependant leur marche qu'une fois passés de l'autre côté de la sente, le chemin de terre battue n'offrant aucune prise au feu ravageur.

Encore fallait-il que le vent continue de briller par son absence.

Néanmoins, aurait-il apprécié que Zair et le gamin ne jouent pas non plus les filles de l'air.

Restant sur ses gardes, il balaya rapidement les alentours, imité par Tekris. Forcé de plisser les paupières à cause de ses yeux embués par la fumée, il envia le colosse, n'ayant qu'à essuyer de son foulard les verres de ses lunettes pour voir de nouveau clair. Tout en devant cependant admettre que retrouver une certaine obscurité, même relative, soulagea ses rétines.

– Ils ne sont nulle part en vue, rapporta Tekris, doigts serrés sur le pistolet dérobé.

– Je sais, j'ai des yeux pour voir, répondit l'autre en retour.

Bon sang ! S'il ne sortait pas rapidement Zair de ce foutu climat équatorial, elle n'allait pas danser la carioca sous le soleil de minuit quand il la retrouverait !

– Peut-être sont-ils dans le coin ? hasarda le colosse. Zair ! Minipuce !

– La ferme ! tança Zane, irrité de la bêtise du garçon.

Voulait-il ameuter tous les soldats encore en faction dans le coin, ou quoi ?!

– Illian !

– Je ne t'ai pas demandé à qui tu pensais, mais de la boucler !

– Non, Illian, juste devant !

Suivant la direction indiquée par le doigt tendu, Zane ne put qu'abonder dans son sens, lâchant un juron sanglant. Comme il parla dans sa langue natale, Tekris ne put traduire littéralement ses propos (ce dernier ne l'apprenant que depuis quatre ans, après maintes demandes répétées inlassablement, certaines subtilités lui échappaient parfois). Cependant, il en comprit le sens général, aussi se tut-il prudemment. Par contre, Zane tiqua quand il leva les yeux au ciel. Discrètement (seul le haussement de ses sourcils, à cause des lunettes recouvrant une partie de son visage, restaient de bons indicateurs), mais pas assez pour ne pas se faire remarquer.  
Voilà qu'il se permettait bien des libertés ! Un bon coup de pied aux fesses ne ferait pas de mal, une fois Koz ratatiné – définitivement serait l'idéal.

Remettant à plus tard son puissant désir de remettre les pendules à l'heure, il se mit à scruter le sol, laissant Tekris surveiller nerveusement l'avancée des soldats. En privé, la correction, hors de question de mêler les deux autres à ce qui ne les regardait pas. Garder les bras croisés, mains hors de portée du colosse, serait l'idéal, juste au cas où.

– Filons, nous sommes trop rapides pour qu'ils nous rattrapent ! intervint Tekris. Rester le plus longtemps sur place avant de se faire attraper, ce n'est pas un jeu amusant !

– Je ne joue pas, andouille, je cherche. Non, corrigea-t-il, laissant un sourire triomphant étirer ses lèvres. J'ai trouvé.

– Quoi donc ? L'endroit idéal pour nous enterrer ?

– Ce que tu peux être bavard ! Suis-moi !

Puisque ni Zair, ni le gosse, ne montraient quelconque signe de vie, il devenait évident qu'ils avaient été emmenés contre leur gré. Les entailles marquant la terre battue, comme autant de plaies disgracieuses, rendaient la supposition évidente. Tout aussi naturelles que l'incendie consumant la sylve dans leur dos, évidemment.

Heureusement, Koz n'était pas connu pour agir avec discrétion. La haie guerrière l'entourant en permanence n'arrangeant nullement ce constat. Trouver quelques traces du passage de ces nigauds ne lui prit guère beaucoup de temps, aussi purent-ils s'enfoncer au sein des bois avant d'être rattrapés par Illian et ses hommes. À force de tendre des guet-apens en personne, il acquérait quelques compétences de pisteur.

Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre la piste, encore fraîche, commençait pourtant à s'effacer, les empreintes de pas s'imprimant mal sur le sol asséché.

La traces du petit contingent fut plus aisée à suivre quelques dizaines de mètres après s'être enfoncés entre les hauts sommets, fiers reflets de leur camarades terminant leur agonie sur l'autre rive. S'ils se dépêchaient, ils pourraient intercepter rapidement les ravisseurs de leurs compagnons. Sans compter que Zair s'arrangerait sûrement pour leur faire perdre de précieuses minutes.

Cependant, Zane dut tout aussi promptement déchanter. Contrairement à ses convictions premières, Illian ne les perdait pas totalement de vue. Pire, comprenant instinctivement leurs projets, il arrivait régulièrement à devancer leur progression, surgissant des taillis au moment où les deux adolescents s'y attendaient le moins. Étant dans l'impossibilité d'utiliser leurs X-Readers à cause du Code d'Honneur (le « marteau titane » faisant partie des entorses sagement oubliées, un bête réflexe un chouïa trop fréquent au sein de son équipe, selon les dires de Tekris), choisir en urgence un autre chemin sans perdre la piste de vue, passant régulièrement d'un arbre à l'autre, ou franchissant des collines recouvertes d'adventices glissants les retarda considérablement. Démasquant à plusieurs reprises les embuscades des soldats, ils purent tout de même éviter certaines confrontations, étouffant le bruit de leurs pas dans les mousses bordant les branches grâce auxquelles ils quittaient le sol. Privilégier la voie des airs leur fit regagner plusieurs mètres, une victoire bien trop lente à son goût. Les mandraliens menaçaient de venir garnir la longue liste des peuples détestés par Zane !

Mais il continuait à suivre la piste, mettant parfois un long moment avant de retrouver sa trace. Il lui était impensable d'imaginer ne jamais réussir à rattraper Koz et ses séides. Penser qu'il détenait deux membres de son équipe (un et demi, le demi temporaire d'ailleurs, se corrigea-t-il) mettait déjà l'adolescent d'une humeur équivalente à celle d'un ours affublé d'une rage de dents. Aussi avançaient-ils en silence. Car aucun son peuplant habituellement les remparts émeraudes, dorés voir écarlates, ne rompait la monotonie de leur cheminement. Une situation ne manquant pas de le mettre sur les nerfs, guettant le plus petit bruit suspect atteignant son oreille. Dans ces conditions, seul un énième piège d'Illian viendrait troubler le couvre-feu silencieux enveloppant la jungle.

Le jour se leva enfin, pâle astre diurne venant tâter la surface de ses rayons timides, avant de diffuser une chaleur équatoriale qui ne manquerait pas de tremper, encore, les vêtements des fous s'aventurant sur ce territoire. Maussade, Zane redoubla de prudence. Il espérait parvenir à rattraper les assaillants de Zair – et du gamin, après tout, Koz osa s'en prendre à lui tout en sachant pertinemment en avoir l'interdiction formelle – avant l'ascension du jour, comptant pour cela sur sa vision nocturne lui conférant un avantage certain sur leurs poursuivants.

Encore et toujours de maudits contretemps ! Aussi insignifiant pouvait être le prince, il se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il se mettrait en travers de sa route, son nom s'ajoutera à sa liste de vengeance !

– Hum, Zane ?

– Silence ! J'en ai repéré deux à quelques mètres sur la droite. Ils croient pouvoir profiter des dernières minutes d'obscurité pour nous attirer dans un piège.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, tandis qu'il entraînait son compagnon à les contourner, décrivant une large boucle autour d'un bourbier spongieux. Seul un léger filet d'eau trouble témoignait de l'ancienne présence d'un marécage lors des jours pluvieux. Un mélange de boue à demi-séchée tapissant ses jambes jusqu'aux mollets (plus jamais il ne dormirait en short, ni ne retournerait dans quelconque jungle d'ailleurs!), s'aventurer au milieu des étranges amas, d'un vert évoquant irrésistiblement une moisissure teintée de jus de chaussette, mouvant paresseusement au gré du courant quasiment inexistant, patauger plus avant dans la mélasse de l'intéressait guère. Oh, qu'il rêvait de se choisir une chambre d'hôtel, dans laquelle il pourrait se payer le luxe d'une douche brûlante !

– J'ai remarqué aussi, mais il fait suffisamment clair pour que j'y vois. Tu peux me lâcher le bras maintenant.

– Pour que tu réussisses à te perdre ? grogna Zane, mettant pourtant moins de verve qu'habituellement.

Uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas dévoiler sa position aux incompétents guetteurs ! Aussi sympathique à observer puisse être son coéquipier, la mission actuelle passait avant tout, rajouta-t-il mentalement.

Et ce n'était aucunement une justification !

µµµ

Le jour était déjà bien avancé quand, enfin, il retrouva les traces caractéristiques d'un petit détachement militaire. Pour en avoir observé bien trop à son goût ces derniers mois, il n'en eut aucun doute.

Cinq rails d'empreintes, suivis depuis le tronc effondré par les bons soins de Koz. Celles de devant appartenaient probablement au prince, puis d'autres, trop grandes pour correspondre à ses compagnons, d'un soldat tenant Zair (ces empreintes, il les reconnaîtrait entre mille), la traînant presque. Une pointe de fierté vint s'ajouter à sa colère quand il s'aperçut que, rapidement, un autre homme rejoignit son camarade comme quoi, l'adolescente ne s'était pas laissé faire. Mais pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas débattue dès le départ ? Par expérience personnelle, il savait qu'une fois mal lunée, elle empêchait quiconque d'avancer, véritable poids mort vivant. Contre deux hommes lourdement armés, il serait difficile de résister, d'accord, mais quand même, un petit effort pour faciliter les retrouvailles n'aurait pas été de refus !

– Il y a un problème, chuchota Tekris, scrutant tout aussi attentivement la piste des yeux. Rien ne ressemble aux empreintes du petit. Elles sont trop grandes.

Zane hocha sèchement la tête, agacé. Voilà l'objet de son attention ? Pas un mot pour leur coéquipière, combien plus importante, ni Koz, ou encore les crétins finis s'imaginant pouvoir les capturer ?!

Lâchant volontairement brutalement le biceps du colosse, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ignorant superbement son regard intrigué.

– Bien sûr que je l'ai remarqué ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

Avant de répondre, Tekris scruta les buissons environnants, réflexe manquant de faire avaler sa langue à son vis-à-vis. Sérieusement ? Maintenant, il s'inquiétait d'être découvert, après avoir pris le premier la parole ?! Encore un effort, et il lui demanderait de se taire peut-être ?

– Je ne voulais pas être désagréable, tenta-t-il d'un ton se voulant apaisant. Juste, que penses-tu qu'ils aient fait du petit ? Tu crois que Koz l'a abandonné quelque part ?

– Et perdre une monnaie d'échange ? Je ne crois pas non (voyant la moue désapprobatrice de Tekris – son ton ennuyé peut-être ? Quelle susceptibilité ! –, un regard d'avertissement l'incita à fixer le sol devant lui, par crainte de représailles plus « verbales »). Il doit jouer sur la jeunesse du gosse pour tenter de nous atteindre.

Retenant un ricanement moqueur – nul besoin d'être devin pour savoir que Tekris risquait de mal le prendre, et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à se justifier –, il haussa les épaules, enfonçant ses poings dans les poches de son short aux couleurs passées. Vraiment, une douche ne serait pas de refus.

– À sa place, j'aurais envoyé une mèche de mes prisonniers, un truc comme ça, en guise de menace.

Soudainement mal à l'aise, Tekris se tut, laissant un silence pesant s'installer entre les deux adolescents. S'il n'eut pas le moins du monde l'envie de le briser, ayant déjà produit l'effort de contenir ses répliques premières, Zane pensa qu'il s'étendrait indéfiniment, lui laissant l'occasion de réfléchir sur la direction à suivre. Aussi manqua-t-il de soupirer, quand moins d'une petite minute après, Tekris desserra les mâchoires.

– Beaucoup plus d'empreintes partent vers le sud, celles de huit personnes, neuf avec le petit, je dirais.

– En gros, Illian a laissé des renforts dans le coin, au cas où cela tournerait mal, Koz les rejoignant une fois ses petites affaires terminées (une constatation loin d'arranger l'humeur déjà orageuse de l'adolescent). Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu ne pensais pas que notre Imperiaz favori puisse avoir une idée si stratégique?

– Non, évidemment. Tu crois que Koz va les emmener à pied en Chine ?

Zane ne répondit pas, car cela aurait été admettre son ignorance.

Comprenant qu'il en resterait là, Tekris se releva à demi, attendant le signal de l'adolescent pour se remettre en route. L'observant à la dérobée gratter son flanc – le colosse étant tout autant recouvert de poussière que lui –, il crut rêver, tellement l'idiotie de ce qu'il voyait lui paraissait inconcevable.

– Tu as gardé ce fichu pistolet ? Il ne te servira à rien, la sécurité t'empêche de l'utiliser !

– Je sais, tu me l'as dit une bonne dizaine de fois.

– Pardon ? Je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche avant d'arriver sur ce site !

Le colosse roula des yeux, quoique ce fut difficile à dire sous ses verres, pinçant les lèvres en une espèce de rictus peu convaincu. Déglutissant plusieurs fois sous le regard furibond soigneusement concocté par le vert, il ne lâcha pas non plus l'arme, resserrant au contraire sa prise sur la crosse. Un réflexe, jugea Zane, croisant les bras pour qu'il ne puisse saisir son poignet, ou tout autre partie de son corps à portée.

Finalement, il leva les bras au ciel, exprimant silencieusement sa désapprobation. Puisque Tekris s'amusait à s'encombrer inutilement, qu'il se débrouille !

Reprenant sa marche, il ne se retourna pas une fois pour vérifier que Tekris le suivait bien.

Qu'il se débrouille, oui, ce n'était pas son problème !

µµµ

Les heures passèrent, à progresser sur un terrain de plus en plus asséché, l'humidité marécageuse disparaissant simultanément avec l'éclaircissement de la sylve compacte. Le changement ne fut pas immédiat, s'insinuant sous forme de petites touches presque imperceptibles. Un gommier moins épais que les autres, l'accumulation de plaines emplies de fougères, agaviers et broussailles aux brins coupants au lieu des hautes frondaisons tutoyant l'azur. Puis, alors qu'il devenait enfin possible de voir déterminer de véritables trouées entre les bois ocre et grenat, un bruissement sous-jacent vint s'ajouter aux piaillements encore timides de la faune animale.

Illian s'étant trouvé sur le point de les débusquer (coincés entre la fourche d'un palétuvier et une vipère de Fea remontant paresseusement les frondaisons à la recherche de son prochain dîner, peu en fallut pour qu'ils dussent sauter à terre, et peu importe les conséquences), particulièrement nerveux, ils remarquèrent son attitude agacée à l'égard de ce friselis encore lointain. Finissant par écouter plus attentivement, redoublant de vigilance devant la traque virulente du capitaine de Koz, les deux adolescents reconnurent rapidement le son caractéristique d'une voix humanoïde. Encore une petite demi-heure de progression, et ils purent non seulement déterminer que cette dernière fut indéniablement féminine, et commencer à saisir quelques bribes de la conversation. Ou plutôt du monologue.

Reconnaissant la voix de Zair, Zane eut un sourire à la fois moqueur et satisfait. Tekris, pour sa part, hésita à plaquer les mains sur ses tempes pour ne plus entendre la teneur des propos.

Si Koz ne possédait aucun bouchon d'oreille, nul doute que ces dernières allaient chauffer.

Étouffant plus encore le bruit de leurs pas, les adolescents s'approchèrent furtivement, prenant garde à ne pas se faire remarquer. Pas pour la première fois, Zane maudit le soleil de se coucher si tard le crépuscule aurait pu leur offrir un couvert bienvenue pour s'approcher furtivement.

Grimpant à un arbre au tronc rugueux manquant râper douloureusement ses genoux (Tekris le suivant sans hésiter), il s'y arrêta à mi-hauteur, décidant que cela serait suffisant pour observer le campement de Koz. Les imprécations s'étant tues, une vague de colère monta à l'idée que le prince ait pu choisir d'autres méthodes pour faire taire sa coéquipière. En ce cas, il le lui ferait payer chèrement, et de manière à lui rappeler définitivement de ne jamais toucher aux membres de son équipe !

Heureusement, Zair se trouvait indemne, quoique loin de sa meilleure forme. Même en gardant une certaine distance de sécurité, Zane la voyait s'appuyer lourdement contre son pilier végétal, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts. Le petit, attaché à un tronc adjacent par une corde reliant ses deux mains, ne paraissait guère en meilleur état, presque aussi pâle, et grimaçant à chaque mouvement un peu trop brusque. Un bon point, les deux étaient conscients. Mais pourraient-ils courir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir ?

Tout en pensant qu'ils n'auraient de toute façon pas le choix, il commença à scruter l'espèce de clairière au sein de laquelle Koz établissait son campement, à la recherche de la meilleure manière d'aborder ses compagnons, sans provoquer de réaction trop bruyante.

– Pourquoi l'Imperiaz s'est-il déjà arrêté ? fit Tekris, venant s'installer à ses côtés. La nuit est encore loin de tomber.

– Aucune idée, mais à moins que le soleil n'ait définitivement fait farcir ce qui lui restait de cervelle, il a sûrement une bonne raison. C'est bien le seul membre de son équipe capable d'avoir une véritable idée.

Au centre approximatif de la « clairière », bien avant que la verdure ne laisse place à de rachitiques buissons racornis par de trop fréquentes insolations, Koz trônait sur une chaise de bois améliorée, ridiculement haute en cet environnement gavé de branches basses et autres lianes pendantes. Autour de lui, sagement alignés en demi-cercle, huit soldats buvaient ses paroles presque religieusement. Si Zane se fiait aux empreintes, en plus des deux hommes allongés un peu à l'écart sur de petites civières confectionnées à la hâte, il ne devait donc plus y avoir que trois ou quatre quidams à leur trousse. Pour que les blessés soient ramenés promptement et soignés en conséquence, le chemin menant au campement devait être une promenade de santé quand le risque de se faire capturer à chaque craquement révélateur n'existait pas. L'ambiance était étrange, en apparence totalement détendue (les armes des hommes reposaient même, pour la plupart, hors de leur ceinturon). Cependant, en y prêtant un peu plus d'attention, une certaine tension planait dans l'air, les visages par moments crispés jetant fréquemment de lourds regards mauvais du côté des prisonniers. À croire que l'armée gardait sa chasteté fragile, supposa Zane.

– Ils sont encore plus nombreux que là-bas, regretta Tekris, obligé de se rattraper à une branche haute pour ne pas glisser. Il faudrait créer une diversion, pour pouvoir se faufiler, et les délivrer.

– Non. Attendons la nuit, nous serons plus discret. Koz ne nous verra pas venir, et ses gardes sont incapables de garder un scarabée, pourvu qu'il se glisse dans leur dos.

Comme pour le narguer, à peine eut-il finit sa phrase, qu'un puissant battement fouetta l'air, ployant les smaragdines ramures sous son impulsion.

Alors que les pales imposantes du X-Scaper obliquaient, de manière à lui permettre d'amorcer sa descente, Zane put presque entendre le bruit fait par des illusions brisées par l'ironie des coïncidences insupportables.

Oh, lui alors, siffla-t-il intérieurement, dardant ses pupilles onyx sur le jeune prince, allant à la rencontre de ses invités. Si ce dernier ne pouvait le voir, peut-être ressentit-il toute l'animosité de l'adolescent, grattant furtivement entre ses omoplates, avant de reprendre une contenance faussement digne.

Tel la victime d'une mauvaise blague, Zane réserva le même traitement visuel aux trois adolescents descendant l'escalier dépliant menant au vaisseau, sans obtenir cette fois de réaction.

– Ils vont les emmener, souffla rageusement Tekris.

– Je sais, j'ai des yeux pour voir ! répéta, pour la deuxième fois, Zane.

Claquant nerveusement la langue – un autre fichu tic quand le colosse se trouvait dans les parages quant à savoir pourquoi spécifiquement la langue, il ne voulait pas le savoir –, Zane fit fonctionner ses cellules grises à toute vitesse. Il lui fallait un plan, et maintenant ! Une fois le X-Scaper envolé sous leur nez, il leur serait impossible de le rattraper, ne possédant pas la puissance de doubler un vaisseau spatial à la course. Il n'eut aucun doute sur la destination finale du canari volant cependant, s'y rendre en espérant les prendre de vitesse aurait signé leur condamnation immédiate.

– Tant pis, intervint Tekris, sur le point de descendre de leur perchoir, j'y vais, on ne peut pas les laisser disparaître sous notre nez sans réagir ! En forçant le passage, nous aurons peut-être une chance…

– Tu auras une chance, oui, coupa Zane en le toisant, car pour ma part je ne m'engagerais jamais dans un plan aussi stupide !

Comme trop régulièrement ces derniers temps, il éprouva la nette sensation que le colosse se trouvait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, de possiblement déplaisant bien évidemment.

Décidément, remettre les pendules à l'heure se révélerait rapidement indispensable.

Néanmoins, s'il se tut prudemment, la contrariété se lisait sur les traits de son coéquipier.

– Que proposes-tu alors ? Zair saura sûrement se débrouiller, mais le gosse ne devinera jamais qu'il doit agir si le signal n'est pas extrêmement voyant. Pour être poli.

– Depuis quand es-tu courtois, toi ?

Sa réflexion n'ayant pas eu l'effet escompté, il reprit une posture neutre, continuant d'observer anxieusement les soldats s'éloignant du X-Scaper, laissant le terrain dégagé pour son décollage.

Le seul avantage de cette situation, résidait dans le respect absolu qu'entretenaient les Stax envers le Code d'Honneur. La phase « récupération des prisonniers » ne poserait en soi aucun problème majeur, un simple Défi kaïru réglerait le problème.

Mais pour atteindre le vaisseau…

– Une diversion, hein ? Je peux faire ça, déclara-t-il en glissant de sa branche.

Si seulement il pouvait enfiler son costume avant d'aller se battre, cela lui éviterait les démangeaisons impromptues courant le long de ses membres ! Oh, qu'il haïssait le stupide gazon de plus de trente centimètres de hauteur !

– Et comment ça ?

Zane sortit simplement son X-Reader, dédiant à l'autre adolescent une de ses plus belles expressions confiante. Bizarrement, il n'en parut pas particulièrement plus rassuré.

– Rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas te battre ?

– Pourquoi poses-tu la question, si tu connais la réponse ?

– À deux contre trois ? Quatre si Koz se joint à la partie ?

– C'est un risque, mais peu importe leur nombre, nous les vaincrons. Personne ne touche à mon équipe, à part moi.

– Hum, mais durant le dernier tournoi…

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai déjà dit ? siffla Zane – dommage qu'il n'ait le temps d'effectuer un volte-face en règle pour lui remonter les bretelles en règle. _Jamais_ plus on ne reparle de ce jour-là !

Alors qu'il sautait les derniers pas le séparant du sol, l'écran de son appareil se teinta d'une lueur orangée, illuminant son visage par le bas. Un de ses effets préférés quand il souhaitait renforcer le poids de ses paroles possédant des traits durs, un éclairage adéquat incitait son interlocuteur à se taire et écouter.

Une fois encore, cela fonctionna, puisque Tekris s'immobilisa sans insister, attendant ses ordres.

– Quant au misérable vaisseau des Stax, hum… À quelle distance peux-tu lancer tes « pinces dévastatrices ?

_Bonjour bonsoir ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, en deux parties cette fois ! Rendez-vous dans une dizaine de jours pour la suite !_


	8. Les fous que nous sommes (partie 2)

_Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, disons que j'ai eu quelques soucis familiaux imprévus, associés à des vacances pas très reposantes du coup, j'ai pris du retard, et je m'en excuse._

_Bref, comme disait Pépin, le prochain chapitre publié sera probablement celui de « Le début du jeu », ou « Une autre version de l'histoire ». Bonne lecture !_

**Les fous que nous sommes (partie 2)**

Une main nerveusement crispée sur la petite sacoche renfermant son X-Reader, savant équilibre entre le tissu turquoise le plus fin du royaume sur lequel courait les fils d'or servant à broder le symbole de sa famille, Koz ramassa distraitement le caillou picotant la semelle de sa botte depuis cinq bonnes minutes, le faisant sauter dans sa paume. Un cadeau fait main de sa sœur Teeny, la sacoche, afin de remplacer les encombrants brassards lui ayant jusque là servi de protection pour le petit appareil permettant l'utilisation du kaïru (ceux-ci remisés dès le petit sac entre les mains du prince, au profit d'un ensemble vestimentaire bien plus adéquat à son rang). La plus jeune femme du trio d'enfants royaux, Diara, âgée de dix-sept ans, ne toucherait pour rien au monde tout ce qu'elle pouvait classer dans la catégorie « travaux dégradants ». Si, en plus, la tâche en question risquait, toujours selon ses critères, d'ébrécher la corne délicate et délicieusement nacrée ancrée au bout de ses doigts, autant demander au soleil de se lever à l'ouest. Aussi redondante puisse être cette façon de penser, Diara n'aurait abandonné son leitmotiv pour rien au monde. Et ce n'était pas le père des Imperiaz, Burkby, qui l'en aurait découragé. Si pendant des années, Koz s'était battu pour la libération de ses parents, savourant pleinement le moment béni où, enfin, il put les serrer tour à tour au creux de ses bras, le favoritisme nettement marqué de son père pour la benjamine du groupe ne lui manqua pas le moins du monde. En tant que prince aîné (il portait avec une fierté rayonnante ses dix-neuf ans), héritier du trône de son royaume, et général de son propre détachement de soldats, il estimait mériter une plus grande considération qu'un simple tapotement de tête distrait accompagné d'un vague encouragement, comme quoi il se révélerait bientôt suffisamment expérimenté pour protéger sa sœur.

Ses sœurs serait plus juste, seulement Burkby peinait à diriger son attention ailleurs que sur la jeune blonde aux impeccables boucles anglaises, obtenant selon ses désirs un chocolat ou une résidence secondaire. Tout cela en battant délicatement de ses longs cils noirs, surmontant une paire d'iris verts, accompagnés si besoin d'une moue pleine d'espoir ou au contraire réclamatrice. Enfin, d'ici peu, Koz ferait ses preuves, et la cour n'aurait d'autres choix que de se tourner vers le seul mâle né du couple royal régent, pleine d'admiration pour sa bravoure sans limite, et sa loyauté entièrement issue de sa propre volonté. Il dirait même que Teeny l'aida à établir certaines de ses stratégies, histoire que sa cadette ne se retrouve pas noyée dans l'éclat de son frère et de sa sœur. Quoique, la princesse tout juste majeure savait se montrer particulièrement pénible, secouant rageusement son crâne à l'épaisse chevelure blanche s'arrêtant aux épaules, chaque fois que le premier pénétrait dans « le cercle fermé et infranchissable de sa vie privée ». Comme lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi, Lokar disparaissant enfin pour de bon de l'existence de la fratrie, s'entêtait-elle à garder ses épaisses lunettes à la monture carrées, ses verres opaques, étrangement ronds et d'un vert bouteille, lui donnant un air similaire à celui d'un aviateur futuriste victime d'un cliché de science-fiction.

Dommage que la définition de Teeny sur sa « vie privée » englobe toute chose osant la contredire… Koz en particulier. Mais enfin, il n'y était pour rien, si à son goût le rouge à lèvres bleu jurait désormais avec les vêpres richement ornementées de la jeune femme !

Délaissant ses futiles pensées (un vagabondage spirituel, dû à son agacement croissant, menaçant d'occulter les évènements se déroulant autour de sa personne), il passa pour la énième fois en revue les hommes formant son escouade personnelle. Un conseil maintes fois répété par Illian, le plus expérimenté de ces soldats ( et en quelque sorte le mentor du prince), bien que le jeune homme ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi. Notamment afin de s'assurer de la position des hommes tout autour du camp établi à la hâte, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, supposait-il. Il n'avait qu'une très vague idée du placement idéal de chacun, enfin, l'ensemble paraissait correct. Surtout, Koz montrait ainsi clairement à la fois aux Stax, mais également aux deux prisonniers sur le point de s'envoler, la supériorité numérique et stratégique de ses forces. Oui, Illian ferait probablement la même chose.

Plongeant la main dans l'un des paquetages de cuir adossé au socle de sa chaise à porteurs (encore une de ses merveilleuses idées, après des années passées à parcourir les quatre coins du globe dans la boue, et contre son gré, Koz refusait catégoriquement d'attraper une pneumonie en pourchassant les détestables Radikors), il en tira un carré de soie subtilement parfumé. Marmonnant une imprécation contre la chaleur équatoriale cambodgienne – encore un effort, et sa royale veste se liquéfierait sur ses os ! –, il tapota vigoureusement son front, puis rapidement l'intégralité de son visage. Suer comme un porc le révulsait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix. Encore un peu de patience, Illian reviendrait très prochainement, portant sous chaque bras l'un des garçons composant le reste de l'équipe pourchassée sans relâche. Contacter les habitants du monastère sans avoir capturé la totalité de l'équipe fut risqué, certes, mais d'expérience Koz connaissait le fâcheux manque de coopération flagrant des extraterrestres. Sans parler de leur plus détestable encore manie de fausser compagnie au prince et son escouade dès qu'ils avaient le dos tourné. Seul un incroyable coup de chance, d'ailleurs, lui permit de retrouver leurs traces après le fiasco islandais. Une pénible réminiscence… D'après les informations fournies par les Stax, les Radikors possédaient une cachette en ce pays, sous forme d'une grotte dissimulée dans le contrefort d'une montagne. Suivant la suggestion d'Illian, Koz décida de leur tendre une embuscade, patientant des semaines dans le froid et la glace. Au moment où, de guerre lasse, il s'apprêtait à lever le camp, une avalanche soudaine s'abattit sur les soldats, manquant d'ensevelir chaque membre du contingent sous plusieurs mètres de neige terriblement lourde. La grotte en question, instable, ayant achevé de s'effondrer dans un impressionnant, mais imprévu, grondement correspondant bien mieux, selon le prince, au roulement du tonnerre. Peut-être Koz aurait-il pu croire au mauvais œil, si un ricanement oh combien caractéristique n'avait fendu l'air, témoin d'un guet-apens humiliant de simplicité. Bien évidemment, ses cibles s'envolèrent avant que le moindre pistolet plasma n'ait pu être récupéré. Le seul point positif étant que le statu quo des mandraliens empêcha les Radikors de récupérer l'intégralité de leur affaire.

Oui, si Illian n'avait prit la liberté de fouiller brièvement le maigre huis-clos formé par les parois aux saillies déchiquetées, jamais le bloc ébréché de bas-relief, à demi-enterré sous les poutres de glace barrant l'accès au fond de la grotte n'aurait été mis à jour. Certes, le capitaine du prince, aussi peu expert en la matière que lui, dut se démener afin de trouver sa provenance, mais le jeu en valait largement la chandelle !

Par contre, songea-t-il, observant anxieusement les rotors du vaisseau des Stax se disposer à l'horizontale, aucun indice ne permettrait de retrouver la trace des Radikors, si ces derniers parvenaient à quitter le Cambodge. Il tentait vainement de se rassurer, arguant intérieurement que Zair et le petit humain (au souvenir de leur dernier échange verbal, la poigne du prince se resserra sur le caillou, imprimant sur sa paume une douloureuse marque rougeâtre) ne pouvaient désormais plus se soustraire à leur sort.

Mais une angoisse sourde continuait à serrer ses tripes, manquant faire vaciller l'expression confiante arborée par ses traits.

Pourquoi Illian mettait-il tant de temps à revenir avec ses prisonniers ?

– Quelqu'un voit-il le capitaine revenir ?

L'expression intriguée, voir vaguement inquiète de ses hommes poussa Koz à se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Cessant immédiatement ce tic, redressant plus fièrement encore le buste, montrant autant d'assurance qu'il s'en sentait capable.

– Tout va bien ? reformula-t-il soigneusement, évitant de croiser le regard des soldats en le fixant sur la carcasse jaune salie par endroit du X-Scaper.

Aussi put-il dissimuler sa bourde maladroite en mimant l'extrême satisfaction issue du devoir activement accompli. Au fond, l'illusion n'était pas si difficile à retranscrire, puisqu'il se sentait effectivement soulagé.

Les échanges visuels retrouvant confiance captés du coin de l'oeil l'incitèrent à se montrer plus prudent à l'avenir. Quelques mois auparavant, aucun des hommes constituant le maigre campement ne le connaissait. À part Illian, suffisamment âgé pour avoir commandé la garde personnelle de son père depuis les premières secondes de vie des enfants royaux. Si Koz ne comprenait guère pourquoi le capitaine, sa quarantaine d'années commençant à blanchir ses tempes sinon d'un châtain tirant sur le brun, refusa de réitérer son engagement pour soutenir son prince dans sa traque, ce dernier se félicitait d'avoir, contrairement à l'avis de sa famille, accepté sa proposition en l'engageant à ses côtés. Bref, excepté lui, les soldats aux plastrons polis suivant le jeune homme avaient terriblement besoin de se sentir sous l'égide d'un véritable chef, se prouvant ainsi être définitivement sortis de la funeste crise ayant frappé le royaume à cause de Lokar, et…

L'ombre d'un autre quadragénaire, plus grand d'une bonne tête sans la rectiligne coiffure permettant au prince de gagner nombre de précieux centimètres, manqua le faire sursauter. Censurer le mouvement de recul purement instinctif fut plus difficile, au point qu'il dut raidir ses articulations afin de les empêcher de bouger. Trop habitué à supporter le traînement de pied grognon classique à ses sœurs, il devait, pour sa part, encore s'habituer à voir des corps humains réagir sans protestations. Et en silence. Heureusement, si quiconque s'aperçut de sa surprise, nul n'eut l'outrecuidance de le lui faire remarquer.

– Rien à signaler, mon prince, répondit l'homme en s'inclinant légèrement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, notre capitaine aura ces maudits gredins avant qu'ils ne vous provoquent des insomnies.

Koz sentit ses joues chauffer désagréablement, au point qu'il tripota machinalement sa sacoche, mal à l'aise. Son…embarras se voyait-il tant que ça ? Fallait-il punir l'impudent, ou mimer l'indifférence ?

– Souhaitez-vous que nous partions à la recherche de nos camarades ?

Balthazar Saturnin, il se rappelait enfin son nom (sans avoir réellement cherché à le retenir, mais à force d'entendre Illian mentionner chacun des hommes sous son commandement, sa mémoire en retint la plupart, quoiqu'il lui faille toujours un moment pour associer un visage et un patronyme) ! Si, en dépit de ses quarante-deux ans, Koz ne le connaissait pas même de vue avant cette grotesque, mais nécessaire course-poursuite, c'était que le soldat occupait un poste de guetteur dans l'une des tours de guet éloignée du palais. Les épaules carrées, doté d'une grande taille et d'un moral taciturne, personne ne l'avait entendu lâcher plus de trois phrases d'affilées. Agréable à regarder, sans être beau à cause de son nez légèrement proéminent, pas un seul poil argenté ne venait rompre la monotonie de sa chevelure roux sombre coupée courte, à l'instar de tous les soldats, ni son collier de barbe de trois jours.

Les prunelles d'un safran pâle continuant à le dévisager, en l'attente d'une réponse, le jeune prince se racla la gorge. Le pire, dans cette situation, étant que Balthazar ne montrait aucun signe d'ironie.

– Cela ira, répondit-il d'une voix assurée, Illian saura gérer la situation.

Enfin, si le capitaine pouvait se dépêcher, cela ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde.

Un rapide coup d'oeil l'avertit que le X-Scaper entamait prudemment sa remontée verticale. Pourquoi les Stax – eux aussi ! – mettaient-ils tant de temps ?! Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué d'enclencher l'accélérateur, puis de disparaître de la vue de chacun ! En particulier quand on transportait des prisonniers !

– Mon prince !

– Quoi ! aboya celui-ci, davantage pour masquer son sursaut, que dans le but d'être réellement désagréable.

L'appel venait de sa droite, à quelques mètres du petit groupe réuni autour de Koz, devant la lisière de la forêt. Ézéchiel Asir, l'un des plus jeunes membres de l'expédition, pointait du doigt la sombre fluctuation smaragdine, à peine brassée par un léger filet de vent sec sans une once d'humidité. Un garçon fluet, tenant plus de l'aide de camp d'Illian que du soldat sous les ordres de Koz, à la chevelure d'un roux flamboyant surmontant le teint ocre caractéristique des mandraliens. Le gris-vert délavé de ses yeux, par contre, restait particulièrement rare pour ce peuple, ainsi que ses sourcils légèrement arqués, aussi nombre de filles en fleur soupirait d'aise en l'admirant, malgré ses dix-huit ans tout frais, sans qu'il ne leur accorde le plus petit regard. À dire vrai, Koz le trouvait un brin trop fluet, l'imaginant bien plus facilement dans une somptueuse tenue de noble, à tenir la chandelle durant de fastueuses réceptions, qu'à l'intérieur de son plastron qui, parfaitement ajusté à sa poitrine étroite, paraissait encore trop grand pour lui.

Le sang montant de nouveau à son front, le prince s'aperçut qu'il avait complètement omis de placer des guetteurs autour du campement, enfin, depuis l'arrivée des Stax en tout cas. Si Ézéchiel n'avait pas prit de lui-même cette initiative, personne ne surveillerait les alentours.

Un agacement ne s'arrangeant guère en constatant que les blessés remarquèrent également, avant lui, l'objet de l'excitation du guetteur. Illian revenait-il enfin avec les autres prisonniers ?

Peinant à contenir son enthousiasme, Koz enclencha le X-Com fixé à son poignet, se contentant d'un bref « Attendez un instant ! » destiné au chef des Stax. Puis il observa avec intérêt la direction indiquée.

Cependant, l'euphorie prématurée retomba aussi rapidement qu'elle se fut installée.

Venant de jaillir d'un petit bosquet avoisinant, le capitaine du contingent se dirigeait vers la petite assemblée dubitative. Titubant, il dut saisir au vol une liane craquant dangereusement sous son poids, sembla inspirer profondément, avant de reprendre sa pénible avancée aussi rapidement qu'il lui était visiblement permit.

Ne sachant si l'attitude d'un chef militaire exigeait d'attendre majestueusement que son capitaine vienne s'incliner à ses pieds, ou au contraire supposait venir à la rencontre de l'homme en question, Koz se sentit soulagé quand, prenant l'initiative, trois soldats s'élancèrent d'eux-mêmes vers leur supérieur. L'empoignant fermement par les épaules, ils l'emmenèrent devant Koz, l'aidant à s'asseoir sur l'étendue tenant déjà plus de la verdure ratatinée, que d'un véritable parterre herbeux.

– Illian, commença le prince, où sont…

– Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, le coupa l'intéressé, baissant humblement le visage (sans nul doute afin de dissimuler sa honte suite à une telle grossièreté). La victoire est à portée de main ! Les deux derniers Radikors, et surtout leur puissant chef Zane, sont tombés dans le piège que nous leur avons minutieusement tendu ! Coincés au fond d'un aven dissimulé par nos soins, aucune échappatoire ne s'offre à eux ! Hélas, ils refusent catégoriquement de se rendre, choisissant au contraire de se défendre tels des lions enragés pour leur liberté…(piteusement, l'homme dut s'aider de son bras afin de déplacer plus confortablement sa patte folle) Ayant vu le vaisseau de nos alliés débuter son ascension, je me suis rendu aussi vite que possible près de vous, priant pour arriver avant leur départ. Hélas, je crains que les soldats que vous m'avez confiés, pour la plupart blessés, ne puisse réussir à les contenir très longtemps, aussi suis-je venu demander vos ordres…

Le sang de Koz ne fit qu'un tour, visage fendu par un rictus lupin mauvais. Zane et Tekris, enfermés au fond d'un trou tels les rats qu'ils étaient ? Hors de question de les laisser fuir, l'occasion se révélait bien trop belle ! Et une fois l'intégralité des Radikors livrée au monastère, rien ne le retiendrait sur cette fichue Terre pleine d'humides sécheresses, et son retour sur sa planète ne pourra qu'être qualifié de triomphal !

– Où sont-ils enfermés ? questionna-t-il fébrilement, retenant ses mains d'agripper le col du blessé.

– À environ un kilomètres vers le nord, perpendiculairement à l'incendie que nous avons allumé en guise de chausse-trappe. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre, il faut faire vite !

Hélas, si le capitaine tenta de joindre le geste à la parole, poussant péniblement sur ses membres afin de se relever, seule la présence d'esprit d'un de ses hommes (un certain Giacomo Untho, au physique quelconque, doté d'une taille dans la moyenne, des cheveux bleu sombre coupés ras sur la nuque, des yeux céladon sur un visage carré doté d'épais sourcils broussailleux, imberbe. Malgré ses trente-quatre ans, quiconque lui en donnerait volontiers dix de plus) lui épargna une humiliante retombée sur le derrière.

Souhaitant écourter autant que possible cette désagréable démonstration – Illian se devait d'être fort, et inébranlable, pour le moral de ces hommes, une leçon répétée des dizaines de fois alors pourquoi vouloir réitérer son geste s'il réalisait parfaitement être incapable de tenir sur ses jambes ? –, Koz posa fermement sa main sur l'épaule du capitaine, ce dernier grimaçant de nouveau.

Fronçant les sourcils (et irrité de ne pouvoir s'enquérir plus correctement de son état physique), le prince se demanda combien de blessures Illian dissimulaient courageusement.

– Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, restez plutôt ici afin de surveiller les environs. Soldats ! Que tout le monde, à l'exception des trois blessés, me suivent !

Donnant l'exemple, il saisit son X-Reader, levant bien haut l'appareil avant que chacun puisse l'observer.

– Ce soir, nous nous endormirons en sachant que le palais nous tend les bras !

Une série de vivats suivie cette déclaration, chacun s'emparant à la hâte des armes déposées paresseusement près des buissons de moins en moins touffus, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Les rares ayant poussé la fainéantise au point d'enlever leurs bottes les chaussèrent plus promptement encore, s'attirant au passage soit taquineries impatientes, soit empressement proche de l'énervement. En quelques secondes, tous furent prêts à se battre, arme au poing et plastron étincelant au soleil.

Au dernier moment, alors que Koz s'apprêta à entamer la victorieuse marche signant la fin de son calvaire terrien, il se ravisa, scrutant intensément le capitaine toujours posté sur son séant, tanguant lentement tandis que ses paupières se fermaient doucement, trop lourdes pour qu'il puisse les maintenir ouvertes.

Cette vision manqua de le faire hésiter dans sa décision fraîchement prise. Moins d'une fraction de seconde, cependant. Même épuisé et n'ayant dormi depuis des jours entiers, Illian exécuterait avec brio chaque mission éventuellement confiée par son cher prince, aussi pénible et douloureux cela soit-il.

Heureusement, Koz ne prévoyait pas de lui demander de plonger jusqu'au centre de la Terre, et de l'y attendre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Qui plus est, il avait entendu une histoire très étrange à propos de mineurs ayant creusé profondément, entendant par la suite d'étranges sonorités cauchemardesques…

Secouant vigoureusement le crâne, il plongea la main sous sa tunique raisonnablement crottée, en ressortant un second X-Reader, d'apparence bien plus usagée que le sien. Avant de changer d'avis, il tendit le boîtier en direction de son capitaine, se composant une expression des plus solennelle. Un instant incrédule, Illian le dévisagea avec attention, une ombre de sourire fleurissant au coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'il faisait d'immenses effort pour le masquer, conservant admirablement sa gravité coutumière.

– Il s'agit de celui confisqué à Zair, expliqua le prince bien qu'il se doutât que son vis-à-vis le devina déjà. Gardez-le en votre possession, au cas où Zane parviendrait miraculeusement à nous glisser entre les doigts. Persuadé que je le garde sur ma personne, il ne pensera pas à chercher ailleurs. Même, je pourrais peut-être attirer son attention sur moi, disposant quelques hommes en embuscade, acheva-t-il, pensif.

– Effectivement, un plan ingénieux, confirma Illian, saisissant l'X-Reader tout en observant l'autre avec un intérêt renouvelé. Je suis certain que Zane n'y aurait pas tout de suite pensé.

– Voir pas du tout, ricana Koz en plaquant les mains sur ses hanches.

Illian haussant seulement les épaules, sans répliquer, il opta pour un demi-tour rempli d'assurance, rejoignant le reste des soldats impatiemment postés à quelques mètres de là.

Sans un regard en arrière, et sans lâcher son propre X-Reader fermement serré au creux de son poing, Koz prit la tête du groupe, suivant scrupuleusement les précises indications de son capitaine. Pourvu que Ky ait bien reçu son message, et ne décide pas de s'envoler si vite !

µµµ

Plongée dans des pensées connues seulement de lui seul, la silhouette du capitaine de Koz suivit du regard la progression du prince et de ses larbins, ses doigts pianotant nerveusement sur sa jambe boitant quelques minutes plus tôt (ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une ? Peu importait, le temps lui paraissait terriblement long de toute manière). Relevant le nez, il fixa tout aussi brièvement la carcasse métallique du vaisseau des Stax, avec au sein de ses prunelles comme une lueur haineuse, et une impatience tout aussi brûlante.

Se forçant péniblement à compter de un à vingt (Tekris conseillait toujours, afin de ne pas se précipiter, de placer un mot à trois syllabes entre deux chiffres. Une précaution qu'il écarta rageusement, bien trop pressé pour la suivre), il choisit de se relever souplement à dix-neuf, sans détacher ses yeux du X-Scaper.

Époussetant la poussière maculant son uniforme, un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge quand sa main rencontra la tour masquant l'astre caractéristique de Koz. Un moment, il avait cru devoir finir par lâcher un « mon prince » à ce nigaud bouffi de prétention ! Par chance, la seule idée de ramper devant les pieds d'un Imperiaz poussa sa capacité d'improvisation à emprunter diverses parades, lui permettant de paraître respectueux sans avoir à prononcer ces deux ignobles mots.

Marchant d'un pas vif, il s'avança jusqu'aux deux soldats toujours couchés sur le sol, ignorant grossièrement leurs expressions intriguées, voir méfiantes pour l'un d'entre eux. Tout sourire, il envoya valser d'un coup de pied expert les armes restées près de leurs corps, bien trop loin pour qu'ils puissent les récupérer sans qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Enfin, prestement, il plaqua son corps presque trop grand pour lui derrière le trône portatif – et éminemment ridicule, soit-dit en passant – de Koz, dissimulant ses formes aux éventuels regards indésirables venus du X-Scaper. Les protestations des blessés n'attirèrent sur ses lèvres qu'un vague ricanement, avant qu'elles ne soient occultées par le voile impénétrable de l'indifférence la plus totale.

Seul un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres, scrutant impatiemment l'orée touffue semblant le narguer.

– Fin de « l'attaque de l'imposteur ».

Aussitôt, une aura bleutée l'entoura, se répandant jusqu'à former une cloche de même couleur opaque, empêchant un œil extérieur de distinguer qui se tenait à l'intérieur. Cette dernière monta de quelques mètres, et alors qu'elle redescendait, retournant disparaître dans le sol, le corps du capitaine rétrécit sur son passage, changeant à la fois de forme et de couleur, comme une vague lavant l'imposture au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Dévoilant le véritable corps se cachant derrière la silhouette empruntée.

Sourire triomphant fendant son visage, Zane releva à hauteur de nez l'X-Reader de Zair, sortant de son abri.

– Effectivement, Koz, ricana-t-il, je n'y aurais peut-être pas pensé immédiatement.

µµµ

Un pied en appui sur une branche carmin recouverte de mousse, l'autre quelques mètres en avant, Tekris observa, à travers une trouée, avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude, son chef d'équipe s'avancer en titubant au beau milieu de leurs ennemis. S'il n'avait eu, deux ans auparavant, la preuve de la parfaite maîtrise du garçon de « l'attaque de l'imposteur », sûrement refuserait-il de lui faire courir un pareil risque, alors que les Radikors en liberté ne formaient plus qu'une paire.

Un soupir désespéré s'échappa de ses lèvres si serrées qu'elles en devenaient pâles.

Comme s'il pouvait imposer quoi que ce soit à Zane… Dans ce cas-là, l'irascible extraterrestre l'aurait foudroyé du regard, avant de se moquer par une réplique ironique bien sentie de sa stupide inquiétude. Ensuite, il s'intéresserait faussement de savoir s'il se croyait capable de lui imposer quoi que ce soit, avant de terminer en lui demandant si une autre meilleure idée viendrait d'illuminer sa caboche vide, pour provoquer chez le colosse une telle insubordination. Et là, ce dernier se retrouverait irrémédiablement piégé… Une réponse affirmative mettrait en une fraction de seconde à mal sa crédibilité, sans parler de l'énervement de Zane à être contredit pour, au final, absolument rien. Une réponse négative attirerait un sourire moqueur et triomphant, mettant à mal sa crédibilité, sans parler… Mouais, le résultat aurait été le même, sauf que Zane se serait probablement bien plus amusé à jouer les supérieurs pour prouver son génie à son coéquipier.

Mais Tekris n'était certes pas obligé d'apprécier cela.

D'un commun accord, il devait compter jusqu'à vingt, avant de rejoindre son coéquipier, et que celui-ci cesse les effets de l'attaque kaïru. Alors que le chiffre « onze Mississippi » achevait de résonner dans sa tête, il vit Zane se placer derrière la structure de bois servant de chaise à Koz. Plissant le front, il ne put qu'assister à son impatience caractéristique, voyant la silhouette d'Illian rapetisser, jusqu'à céder place au visage amplement satisfait du vert. À la réflexion, Zane ne perdait que quelques centimètres en redevenant lui-même Koz n'apprécierait sûrement pas de voir que son capitaine finirait immanquablement par être plus petit que l'un de ses pires ennemis.

Bref. De toute façon, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre compte réellement jusqu'à vingt…

Sans se départir de l'impression tenace que leurs poursuivants restaient tout de même bien trop proches pour leur propre bien, Tekris entama sa descente, allant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sans manquer de se briser la nuque. Et même avec ces précautions, plus d'une fois sa main manqua glisser, lui faisant perdre un précieux appui pour sa masse. Sarcastiquement, il songea que Zane serait capable de le poursuivre après sa mort, lui reprochant d'avoir tant tardé et fait échouer son si génial plan.

Un plan que Tekris continuait à juger trop incomplet, mais avaient-ils vraiment le choix ?

– Je t'en prie, prend tout ton temps, ce n'est pas comme si Zair était sur le point de s'envoler sous notre nez, aux mains des monastèriens. Qui plus est, à cause de Koz !

– Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer, rétorqua Tekris plus sèchement qu'il ne le souhaitait. Mais si tu tiens tellement à en discuter, je maintiens que c'est une très mauvaise idée !

– Et pourquoi ça ? Une fois le défi engagé, et les enjeux déterminés, personne, pas même Koz, ne pourra nous empêcher de récupérer les prisonniers !

L'expression du colosse due être particulièrement cocasse, puisque Zane l'observa à son tour, perplexe.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu as ? grogna-t-il, une lueur d'avertissement explicite brûlant dans ses pupilles onyx.

L'adolescent aurait tout aussi bien pu lui mettre un couteau sous la gorge en lui demandant ce qui le dérangeait. Enfin bon, Tekris ne pouvait décemment pas lui faire remarquer que, pour la première fois depuis l'énoncé de son plan, il compta le gosse dans l'opération sauvetage. Pas s'il tenait à sa masculinité en tout cas. Si le vert n'était pas aussi doué que Zair, experte en ce domaine, il le vit plus d'une fois coucher ses adversaires d'un savant coup de pied à l'endroit stratégique.

Logique, vu qu'il se trouvait être l'instructeur personnel de leur coéquipière…

– Ce silence veut sans aucun doute dire que tout te sembles parfaitement clair, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton, un son sourd provenant du fond de la gorge, n'incitait guère à la négation.

– Bien sûr, répondit prudemment Tekris, tentant de paraître serein.

Un effet gâché, au vu de la dubitation flagrante de l'autre… Enfin, ce qu'il crut, jusqu'à ce que Zane reprenne la parole, poing plaqués sur les hanches.

– Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore lancé ces fichues « pinces dévastatrices » sur les rotors ! Au travail, on n'a pas que ça à faire ! Ça t'amuse peut-être de jouer les sauveurs de damoiselles en détresse, mais pour ma part, je perds inutilement mon temps !

Peinant à censurer la grimace manquant de trahir son opinion sur la diatribe furieuse de son chef, Tekris s'empressa de déboucler la sacoche pendant contre son flanc. Un ours affublé d'une rage de dents, courant après la tendre chair de ses cuisses, ne l'aurait pas fait réagir plus vite.

Cependant, il ne manqua pas l'étrange regard dont le gratifia Zane, désormais bras croisés contre la poitrine. Pas vraiment un reproche visuel à cause de sa lenteur, comme il le crut dans un premier temps (constatation rassurante, il se traitait déjà mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux figurant dans son répertoire). Cela lui donna plutôt l'impression de passer à travers la focale d'un scanner lisant la moindre de ses réactions, jaugeant et soupesant leurs signification. Quoi que cela veuille dire.

Heureusement pour sa nervosité, l'adolescent choisit de lancer son ire sur le métal canari, déjà presque hors de portée d'attaque kaïru, avant qu'il n'ait besoin de s'en inquiéter plus avant.

– Pinces dévastatrices !

µµµ

– Ky foutu de Stax ! Sort de là, si tu en as le courage ! Ou je continue à massacrer ton vaisseau à coups d'attaques kaïru !

Jamais Marc ne se sentit plus heureux d'entendre cette si caractéristique sonorité écorchant ses oreilles rendues sensibles par le fracas d'un vaisseau retombant lourdement au sol !

Sortis en hâte de l'habitacle tenant plus de la fournaise que de l'agréable voyage touristique climatisé, les Stax (au moins se souvenait-il parfaitement de leur nom d'équipe, bien qu'il ignore encore à quoi ce terme faisait référence) se tenaient à présent face-à-face avec dls deux garçons Radikors. Boomer agrippant toujours fermement les prisonniers (surveillant étroitement les jambes de Zair si Marc manqua d'abord lui faire remarquer l'inconvenance de cet examen quasi-clinique, il en comprit la raison quand la jeune femme tenta décocher une balayette dans le genou du blond. Pas pour la première fois, si le collégien commençait à correctement interpréter les signes), ses compagnons s'avancèrent de quelques mètres. Formant une bien faible ligne, certes, mais néanmoins assez impénétrable pour tenir les adolescents à distance.

– Allons, Zane (Ky prit une expression navrée, secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche). Tu m'as habitué à mieux. Où est donc passé ton bouton à scénarium ?

– Un subit doute, à force de t'entendre crier comme une fillette. Trêve de bavardages, rends-moi ma coéquipière et le gamin, et tu t'épargneras une défaite mémorable.

– Hors de question, rétorqua vivement l'humain brun. Nous ne te laisserons pas récupérer sans mot dire tes compagnons. Ils sont désormais sous l'autorité du Redakaï. Et personne, surtout pas toi, ne pourrais l'empêcher.

– Tu crois ça, vraiment ?! siffla Zane.

En même temps que Tekris, s'avançant d'un pas, lâchait :

– Laissez au moins partir le petit, il n'a rien à voir avec nos querelles !

Pour être honnête, Marc supposa que son visage était l'exact reflet de la perplexité impromptue de Zane. La couleur de peau différente, bien entendu. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, un mois plus tôt, qu'un garçon rencontré deux semaines plus tôt prendrait sa défense en public ! Jamais il n'y aurait cru.

Et même en le vivant en direct, il peinait à le réaliser.

– Hum, tu sais que tu as franchement l'air d'un imbécile heureux ? questionna Zair, bien moins enjouée.

Se retournant vers sa compagne d'infortune, visiblement certaine de se tirer de cette mauvaise situation, il haussa simplement les épaules sous le regard intrigué du blond, largué dans la conversation. Mais Marc s'en fichait il voulait bien tomber dans toutes les embuscades du monde, s'il pouvait chaque fois ressentir la douce chaleur réchauffant, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, le vide installé dans sa poitrine.

– Ky, murmura la métisse aux marques étranges ornant ses joues – Maya, se corrigea-t-il –, ça rejoint ce que Zair nous a dit un peu plus tôt. Tu crois que l'enfant est réellement étranger au kaïru ?

Il eut clairement conscience, au fond de sa raison, de devoir se sentir soulagé qu'un doute vienne enfin étreindre l'un de ses geôliers, aussi infime soit-il. Cela signifiait probablement que le collégien, s'il se révélait enfin son peu d'implication dans cette histoire, finirait par être relâché sans répercussions. Enfin, ça lui semblait terriblement logique…non ?

– Aucune idée, fit l'intéressé, frottant son glabre menton. Mais d'après ce que je sais des Radikors, ça peut tout aussi bien n'être qu'une manipulation. Et nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de prendre des risques. (il reprit, cette fois à l'attention des Radikors) Je connais tes machinations, et je compte bien les faire cesser, ici et maintenant !

Bien plus concentré qu'il ne le fut lors de son face-à-face avec Koz, Zane ne paraissait guère désirer pousser plus loin l'ironie. Marc ignorait comment les deux garçons réussirent à se débarrasser de l'encombrant prince et de ses soldats (à l'exception des blessés la distance ne lui permettait pas de distinguer clairement leurs traits, mais le collégien n'en avait pas besoin pour deviner qu'ils enrageaient de ne pouvoir se battre), seulement la diversion ne tiendrait pas très longtemps.

– En es-tu sûr ? ricana Zane, hautain. Prouve-le moi alors !

Immédiatement imité par Tekris, l'adolescent joignit ses poings gantés, inclinant légèrement le buste.

Malgré la délicate situation, Marc sentit l'excitation le gagner par paliers. Alors qu'il s'attirait un claquement agacé de langue venant de Zair, il s'aperçut que ses pieds trépignaient inconsciemment sur place, creusant une étroite rigole dans un sol asséché n'en ayant nul besoin. Aussitôt, il s'intima le calme extérieur parfait, manquant baisser le nez quand Boomer le regarda avec un mélange d'étonnement, et d'amusement.

– Je te lance un défi kaïru, _mon vieil ami_, à la fois pour récupérer ce qui m'appartient, et repartir sans risquer d'être arrêté par qui que ce soit, qu'il s'agisse de ce ridicule pantin de Koz, ou de vous, les Stax.

Ky, à qui cette déclaration fut sans l'ombre d'un doute adressée, n'eut qu'une brève et imperceptible hésitation. La sereine assurance émanant de sa personne n'aidant pas Marc à se sentir rassuré sur leur sort.

– Très bien, mais si nous nous battons, et que nous gagnons, toi et Tekris vous rendrez sans discuter. Et pendant le défi, ni Zair, ni, euh, l'autre ne devrons tenter de s'enfuir. Si possible bien sûr…

– Je sais tenir mon équipe, rétorqua Zane.

– Défi accepté, donc, conclut Maya, collant à son tour ses poings l'un contre l'autre.

– C'est une très mauvaise idée, marmonna le colosse, ne réalisant sûrement pas être clairement entendu.

Une fusillade visuelle le réduisit au silence, l'enjoignant de même à fixer l'horizon, droit devant soi.

Le sérieux manque d'enthousiasme de Zair, pourtant une minute auparavant impatiente d'en découdre, y étant probablement pour quelque chose.

– Il est fou, murmura-t-elle, fermant à demi ses paupières. (par chance, elle se reprit presque instantanément, redressant son dos menaçant de se voûter) Mais la chance sourit aux audacieux, qui sait.

– Évidemment, acquiesça le collégien, usant de toute la certitude capable de se trouver mobilisée à ce moment. Et puis, Zane a battu Koz les doigts dans le nez, il peut recommencer !

– Ce n'est pas si simple, soupira l'adolescente. Surtout que Koz est bien loin du niveau des Stax.

Elle se laissa tomber dans le parterre desséché, ayant été un buisson de fougères dans une autre vie, profitant de ce que Boomer les lâchaient afin de rejoindre ses amis humains.

– Il ne s'agit pas d'un duel, mais d'un défi. Une équipe de combattants contre une autre. Sauf que je ne peux pas participer au combat, même si je le pouvais.

– Je ne comprends pas bien, bafouilla Marc, réfléchissant au si grand problème rencontré par les Radikors. (son regard s'égarant sur ce qui, bientôt, deviendrait un champ de bataille, il réalisa enfin) Oh…

– Tu as compris, je pense. Nos deux sauveurs vont devoir se battre contre l'équipe des Stax au complet.

Un long frisson remonta le long de l'échine du collégien, faisant frissonner ses muscles déjà tendus. Et cette réaction n'avait aucun rapport avec les violentes bourrasques s'étant soudainement levées sur la forêt, malmenée au gré des courants aériens. Comme pour le duel kaïru, le ciel s'assombrit à son tour, une flopée de nuages aux reflets bleutés s'agençant de manière concentrique autour d'un point invisible des cieux.

– Mais ils sont capable de gagner malgré tout, non ? fit-il timidement.

Il regretta que sa voix sorte si plaintive…

– Il vaut mieux pour nous, déclara Zair, particulièrement concise.

Voilà qui n'arrangeait pas son humeur. Si Zane perdait, il ferait bien sûr de sa vie un enfer, en plus !

– Si nous les envoyons au tapis, il ne pourront pas se défendre, décréta Maya. Harrier !

Au contraire des autres auras observées auparavant par le collégien, celle de l'adolescente se trouvait être d'un vert flamboyant, aveuglant comme pour les autres transformations de monstres ses iris noisettes.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, l'élégante métissa cédait sa place à une créature quatre ou cinq fois plus grande qu'elle, pourvue de puissantes ailes aux plumes rigides d'un bleu-vert aquatique. L'os supérieur se paraît d'un noir sombre, tout comme la pointe des plumes les plus proche du corps volatile. Un ensemble de plumes disposées en éventail, accrochées à sa taille jusqu'à se déployer au bout des mollets, présentait des caractéristiques analogues. Sa tête noire, aux petits yeux en amande jaune luisant et au bec totalement digne des plus grands oiseaux, gris, cédait la place, presque sans présenter de cou, à une corolle d'un vert prairie pointant sur le torse. Elle-même se prolongeait rapidement par une autre bande vert-gris de même forme, le reste du torse se colorant de noir. Une combinaison ressemblante composait les bras de l'espèce d'oiseau humanoïde : des épaules presque en forme de disque, quoique plus épais et pointus, de même couleur, une fine bande vert prairie, puis le reste du bras d'un noir profond. Les mains, crochues, reprenait le gris particulier des épaules, munies d'ongles sombres, et possédant de vertes excroissances sur le dessus des doigts et de la paume. Encore, ce vert formait le « ventre » de la créature, plus fin que le torse, et deux losanges protégeant les genoux. Les jambes étaient entièrement noires, tout comme les griffes aux extrémités des pieds, avant de repartir sur un gris-vert pour les pattes. Le plus étrange étant l'association de plumage, et l'impression d'une matière plus métallique.

Rapide, la combattante lança son attaque avant que quiconque d'autre n'ait réagi.

– Tourbillon de vent !

Une tornade de taille moyenne, toute de bleu parée, répondit à son appel. Si les Radikors échappèrent au phénomène à proprement parler, les éclairs jaillissant aléatoirement de la masse tourbillonnante les forcèrent à l'esquive, permettant aux autres Stax de s'engager à leur tour dans la bataille.

– Métanoid ! cria celui désigné comme le chef d'équipe.

Sitôt la lueur l'englobant, identique à celle de sa coéquipière, s'évanouissant, rien ne restait de l'humain se tenait fièrement précédemment devant le vaisseau. Un nouveau monstre, plus petit que ceux précédemment vus par le collégien, prit sa place. Rappelant davantage une machine améliorée, sa tête noire ressemblait presque à celle d'un homme, plus petite et au bas de visage (les mâchoires séparées par une rangée de dents rigoureusement carrées) extrêmement allongé, orné d'un « collier de barbe » d'un gris si pâle qu'il paraissait presque blanc. Deux grands yeux turquoise occupaient une bonne partie de sa surface supérieure. Son torse ovale portait en son milieu ce qui ressemblait à un globe oculaire, orienté dans le sens contraire, noir à l'exception d'une bande grise délimitant l'iris. De ce symbole partait cinq traits en étoile, les deux supérieurs prenant la forme d'éclairs. Excepté cela, le début de son cou, la partie correspondant aux biceps, le bout de ses doigts, le milieu de ses pieds dépourvus d'orteils, une fine bande sous ses genoux, le dessous de ses cuisses et quelques nuances de-ci de-là étaient noirs. Le reste de son corps était de la teinte correspondante de gris, des épaules rondes surmontées de deux pics épais en arc de cercle, en passant par les brassards recouvrant les avant-bras, le dessus des cuisses, les genoux en forme de rectangles dépassant du corps et des pieds enfermés dans ce que Marc considéra comme des chaussures spéciales monstres. L'abdomen, lui, était succession de ces deux couleurs harmonieusement arrangées. À deuxième vue, le collégien distingua même, sur les côtés des rotules, des sortes de disques superposant également les couleurs de manière circulaire.

– Froztok ! invoqua enfin Boomer, un poing levé vers le ciel.

Son monstre, quant à lui, arborait le profil type des habitants des toundra gelées. Entièrement en nuances de bleu glacé (excepté quand les ombres assombrissaient cette teinte, et des yeux ovales carmin), son corps se trouvait hérissé un peu partout d'épaisses pointes acuminées et assemblage de ce qui ressemblait à des blocs de glace. Sur son visage, elles lui formaient une coiffe dirigée vers le ciel, quatre autres sur le menton créant un semblant de barbe. De plus, il donnait l'impression de porter des épaulières, jambières, brassards recouvrant l'intégralité de ses avant-bras, voir cuissardes parfaitement intégrés à son corps, dans le but de la protéger. Enfin, ses pieds se terminaient par deux orteils seulement, rebiquant vers le centre. Si ce monstre n'était pas le plus sophistiqué de la bande, ce fut celui qui impressionna le plus Marc. Sans doute à cause des yeux, lui donnant l'impression de vouloir déguster son foie en guise de quatre-heures, agrémenté d'une petite sauce piment-paprika tout droit sortie de chez Maïté.

Retombant lourdement sur le sol brunâtre, « Froztok » souleva un dense nuage de poussière, emplissant les poumons du garçon d'un air âcre le faisant tousser comme un perdu. S'il se vit forcé de plisser les paupières, des larmes acides picotant le coin de ses yeux, il se refusa à les clore complètement. Perdre de vue le combat, tout ça à cause d'un globe oculaire un peu trop sec ?

Piétiner des heures dans la boue, les jambes piquetées sans arrêt par les tiques et autres morpions, apprenait le sens de la relativité. Et encore, se demandait-il, pourquoi les jaguars, ou autres félins arpentant classiquement les jungles du monde entier, n'étaient venus faire de lui son dîner.

Hum… Décidément, le regard du monstre des toundras éveillait son imagination culinaire…

– Permettez que je mène la danse, proposa faussement aimablement le monstre, justement (la voix même de l'adolescent se transforma, comme si une tempête neigeuse couvait derrière chacune de ses paroles, sans pour autant vouloir se montrer). Raz-de-marée !

Les paumes ouvertes vomirent un torrent de mers déchaînées bordées d'un rouge menaçant, engloutissant sur son passage le triste spectacle d'une nature à moitié morte, les graviers mêlés de particules ocre, les rares buissons tenant encore debout par miracle… et les deux adolescents Radikors, incapables de lutter contre le ressac ainsi généré. Disparaissait un instant de la surface de la terre, leurs corps emportés aussi facilement que des poupées de chiffon allèrent durement heurter les premiers obstacles coupant leur trajectoire un rocher au tranchant émoussé pour Zane, le tronc noué de circonvolutions d'un palétuvier pour Tekris.

Assez étrangement, Marc songea qu'au moins, avec la chaleur descendante de l'après-midi, bien moins écrasante qu'elle ne le fut durant le reste de la journée, l'eau devait être à température idéale.

– Bien joué, Boomer, l'encouragea Ky – enfin, la créature ayant prit ses traits. À mon tour d'emprunter l'une de tes attaques favorites.

La main de Métanoid s'entoura d'une lueur véronèse, se modelant bien plus rapidement que le « raz-de-marée » tandis que le chef des Stax invoquait une « hache blizzard ». Ou plutôt « des », car l'attaque allait par paire. Pourvues de deux tranchants en demi-lune, dominés par une pique, les armes furent lancées d'un brutal mouvement du poignet.

S'il refusait d'imaginer Tekris et Zane perdre, Marc savait pertinemment qu'à cette vitesse, lui se serait retrouvé le nez par terre. Ses membres encore douloureux lui firent même le plaisir de le lui rappeler.

– Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée ! pesta Tekris par-dessus le boucan.

Trop occupé dans sa roulade arrière, puis son saut de côté afin de ne pas finir le crâne fendu en deux (bon sang, il s'agissait de _hache__s_, pas de bêtes couteaux de cuisine ! Quoique, une fois, le collégien réussit à se planter l'épluche-légumes dans la main, et ça avait fait suffisamment mal comme ça… Enfin bref ! Peut-être que comme pour les grenades, ce n'était pas tout à fait de vraies armes?), l'intéressé ne répondit pas.

Les armes disparaissant dans une frêle brume coloré, Zane heurta sans douceur son camarade revenu sur le champ de bataille depuis sa façon de le mettre à l'abri derrière un tronc couché par les eaux tumultueuses – encore cette espèce étrange, dont le collégien supposait qu'il s'agissait d'un gommier.

Un long silence suivit, durant lequel les Stax, appuyé par le soutien aérien d'Harrier, tendirent les oreilles, attendant prudemment la retombée des nuages poussiéreux soulevés.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda le garçon, perplexe. Pourquoi ils n'attaquent plus ? Ils n'ont pas vu qu'ils se sont cachés derrière…

Au moment où une talonnade d'avertissement destinée à son tibia frappa sa cible, attirant un petit cri de douleur et surprise mêlées, une exclamation venue du cœur déchira le voile ouaté tombé sur les terres cambodgiennes.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon caractère ?!

– Épée de plasma ! s'exclama Ky, sans laisser loisir à Tekris de répondre.

Comme son nom l'indiquait, une épaisse épée apparut dans sa paume, possédant, au contraire de « l'épée de l'ombre » une lame droite, au centre si chauffé qu'il en devenait blanc, la garde se prolongeant sur les côtés par deux demi-cercles ardents.

– Si ce n'était pas le cas, maintenant ils le savent, soupira Zair, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Marc ne retrouva la capacité de faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons, que quand il distingua la silhouette de Tekris emmenant un Zane, dont il parvenait à sentir l'indignation outragé de son lieu de détention. Hélas, l'attaque du Stax fendit leur faible abri en deux parties distinctes fournies de dizaines d'échardes faisant au bas mot la main entière du garçon, leur empêchant de progresser vers l'avant à moins d'un grand détour.

– Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? se moqua Zane, comme s'il discutait de la médiocrité du plat du jour, et pas en train de lutter pour ne pas finir face contre terre. Un jouet Lego ? Quelle déception, en plus de six mois, ta puissance n'a en rien gagnée ! Aurais-tu atteint la limite de ton pouvoir ?

– Tu parles beaucoup, mais tu ferais mieux d'attaquer je pensais que tu aurais compris la leçon, depuis le temps, rétorqua Maya, perchée au-dessus de l'adolescent. Dagues en plume !

Si le collégien associait, dans son inconscient, les pennes des volatiles à de doux coussins de soie effilées, celles invoquées par le monstre ailé tenait beau coup plus du « mur de lames ». Les armes blanches remplacées par des plumes, et si rapide que Marc peina à en suivre le mouvement. Aucune attaque, il en était persuadé, ne pourrait contrer cette vitesse.

Zane le sut également, car il ne tenta pas un instant une tactique de ce genre, privilégiant l'esquive. L'espace d'une seconde, Marc crut qu'il réussirait à s'en échapper. Avant que, dans un bruit de détonation, la salve ne frappe ses jambes, faisant basculer l'irascible adolescent au sol. Sans d'autres possibilités que de pousser un gémissement entre l'avertissement d'une prochaine fureur, et une prévision de courbatures.

– D'accord, siffla-t-il, toussant bruyamment. Je vois que tu a retenu la leçon de notre deuxième tournoi, Ky. Quel dommage que ce soit la gamine du groupe (tout en parlant, il s'agenouilla, fixant droit vers son vis-à-vis) qui soit seule capable de me renvoyer l'ascenseur.

– Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes ta fixette sur moi, soupira simplement le monstre métallique. Contrairement à toi, je n'essaie pas de contrôler le moindre fait et gestes de mes équipiers, et Maya ne doit sa réussite qu'à son talent. L'esprit d'équipe, ça te dit quelque chose ? (l'éclat bleuté brillant entre ses doigts éclaira désagréablement son visage, rappelant à Marc les créatures qu'il imaginait cachées sous son lit enfant) Mais si tu insistes pour que je te montre à quel point j'ai progressé depuis ce tournoi, soit !

– Pas du tout, contra Zane, un pied au sol. Je tentais juste une diversion qui a merveilleusement bien fonctionné.

À ces mots, ayant profité que l'attention soit focalisé sur le chef des Radikors, une autre invocation retentit derrière les deux combattants Stax ne possédant pas la capacité de voler.

– Super cataclysme !

Marc ne vit comment l'attaque fut lancée. Cependant, il sentit nettement son souffle frôler ses jambes (Zair poussant une protestation indignée, comme quoi « ce n'est pas compliqué de faire attention »), alors que sur une large tranchée, une terre d'un marron-pourpre se souleva sur plusieurs mètres, de rouges éclats luisant par intermittence en son sein. Prenant de la vitesse, et de la force, elle se souleva sur elle-même, permettant de constater que des rochers, parfois moitié aussi gros que le collégien, composaient également cette marée marécageuse. Métanoid et Froztok, perdant de précieuses secondes à se retourner, puis à esquisser leur mouvement de fuite, ne purent l'éviter quand elle s'abattit directement sur eux, les englobant dans un torrent brutal, dont les émanations brumeuses en question fouettaient cuisamment les sangs.

– Alors ils ont perdus ? fit Marc plein d'espoir. Hein, ils ont perdus !?

– Pas encore, tempéra Zair. Ils gardent suffisamment d'énergie pour rester transformés. Disons qu'ils sont proches de l'épuisement, avec toutes les forces dépensées précédemment, et l'attaque de Tekris prise de plein fouet. Une rouge, en plus, ça a du faire mal.

Pour autant, l'adolescente n'éprouvait aucune compassion.

– Oh non ! Ky ! Boomer ! Est-ce que ça va ? s'écria Maya, luttant visiblement entre sa position stratégique, et le désir de vérifier l'état de ses amis au sol.

– Tu vas vite le savoir, se moqua Zane. Bruteron !

De nouveau, la nitescence oscillant entre le safran et l'orangé pâle, soustrait le corps malmené au regard, cédant la place à la créature écarlate pourvue d'un regard malaisant. Si Marc constata que l'espèce de peste bubonique (Zane aurait hurlé à l'offense, s'il lisait dans ses pensées…) recouvrant son bras droit continuait de le fasciner, et de le dégoûter en même temps, il se demanda également ce qu'était devenue la créature elfe, aperçue le jour de sa rencontre avec les Radikors.

– Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il réussisse à faire descendre Maya de son perchoir, commenta Zair. Pour le moment, l'attaque la plus efficace contre elle se trouve dans mon X-Reader, alors…

– Éclair de l'ombre ! clama Zane, à l'autre bout du champ de bataille.

L'entièreté de ses globes oculaires luirent d'un vert-jaune, une association particulièrement étrange aux yeux du collégien. Puis deux rayons jumeaux en jaillirent, émeraude garnie par endroit de plaques brunes rappelant bizarrement la consistance du pétrole, l'ensemble étant parcouru d'éclairs sur sa longueur.

Si l'attaque n'était aussi rapide que les « dagues de plumes », elle le fut assez pour frapper Harrier. Dans un cri souffrant, le corps du monstre changea d'apparence au moment de l'impact, comme photographié en négatif aux couleurs de l'attaque. Quand il retomba sur le sol, il avait retrouvé son apparence habituelle.

La réaction, du côté de Zair, ne se fit pas attendre.

– Que…Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ! De quel droit touches-tu à mes affaires !?

– Désolé d'essayer de te sauver la vie !

– Non mais le Redakaï ne va pas vous exécuter non plus, grommela Boomer, ou Froztok, péniblement remis à genoux.

– Toi, siffla Tekris (le temps du bref échange entre Bruteron et Harrier, le colosse se mit devant les deux prisonniers, afin d'être certain de ne pas les toucher accidentellement, supposa Marc. Néanmoins, une puissante émotion manqua amener larmes à ses yeux, en s'apercevant qu'il se trouvait en particulier devant le collégien, tel un mur vivant protecteur). Personne ne t'as dit de te relever ! Piège cyclonique !

D'un large mouvement de main, il fit apparaître une tornade véloce nimbée de vert, dont la base se divisa en quatre tourbillons égaux plus petits. Emportant sans laisser de chance d'esquive ses adversaires, ceux-ci furent emmenés presque jusqu'à son sommet, ensuite projetés avec brutalité contre la coque du X-Scaper.

Un puissant bruit de ferraille résonna dans l'air surchauffé, les plaques de tôle se tordant sous l'impact des créatures gigantesques, tandis qu'elles reprenaient forme humaine.

– Fureur Radikors ! tonna au même moment Zane, frappant le monstre ailé tombé à terre.

Cette fois, tout en parlant, un éclat grenat se refléta dans ses pupilles, offrant un étrange contraste entre le noir du contour de ses yeux, et ce rouge brûlant. Seul du rouge fut présent dans les faisceaux qui en sortirent, de fines bandes ondulées s'entrecroisant sur leur longueur, en leur milieu.

Heureux de voir la dernière du groupe des Stax reprendre forme humaine, Marc se sentit désolé de les voir obligés de se faire mal, uniquement dans le but de servir une cause qui, s'il en ignorait la teneur, semblait leur tenir à cœur.

Tekris esquissa le geste de se laisser tomber à terre. Se ravisa quand il vit, du coin de l'oeil, le regard admiratif du collégien, optant pour une posture décontracté en observant Zane revenir vers eux.

Les Stax, également, se rejoignaient, leurs visages exprimant le dépit, la colère ou la soif de revanche. Cependant, aucun n'intervint quand les liens des prisonniers furent tranchés.

Sitôt libre, Zair arracha son précieux appareil des mains de son frère, une remarque acide difficilement ravalée aux lèvres. Au lieu de polémiquer en public, elle lâcha un :

– Nous en reparlerons plus tard, Zane.

Plein de conviction.

Réflexion pour laquelle le vert ne fit guère grand cas.

– Bien, d'après les termes du défi, nous sommes libres de partir.

– Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, l'avertit Boomer, massant une épaule douloureuse.

– Exactement. Vous ne pourrez pas toujours vous en sortir par une pirouette, renchérit Maya.

– C'est ce que nous verrons. Jusque là, nous avons plutôt bien réussi.

Sur ce, Zane tourna les talons, ordonnant d'un geste du poignet à son équipe de le suivre.

Instinctivement, Marc remonta aux côtés de Tekris. Et pour une fois, le colosse ne laissa pas retomber sa main quand elle se glissa dans ses paumes calleuses. Même quand Zane, vérifiant d'un rapide regard ses troupes, foudroya littéralement du regard son coéquipier. Avant de reporter son ire sur le gamin à ses côtés, celui-ci filant instinctivement derrière le colosse pour s'y soustraire.

– Hum, avec les soldats et Koz dans les parages, commença Zair en s'adressant à l'irascible adolescent, tu es au courant qu'il vaut mieux partir au plus vite ?

Seul un grognement agacé lui répondit.

– Quitte à ce que ce ne soit pas des plus discret vis-à-vis du petit ?

Si les mâchoires de l'intéressé ne se desserrèrent guère plus, un sec hochement de tête, cependant, confirma ses dires.

– Euh…C'est normal que je ne comprends rien ? demanda timidement Marc, agrippé à la main de Tekris comme à une planche de salut.

– C'est très simple, répondit joyeusement le colosse. As-tu déjà rêvé de voler ?

_Bonjour/bonsoir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez des combats, s'ils sont compréhensibles pour des personnes ne connaissant pas l'univers, j'avoue avoir encore quelques appréhensions à ce sujet._

_Sur ce, passez une bonne journée/soirée, et à bientôt!_


	9. La forteresse

**La forteresse**

– Quand est-ce qu'on vole, dis, Tekris ? Quand ?

– Pour la énième fois depuis cinq minutes : bientôt.

Réduit une fraction de seconde au silence par un regard noir de Zane, Marc compta aussi lentement qu'il le put jusqu'à… Non, en fait, il n'avait aucune idée du nombre devant être atteint. Et puis, il n'arrivait pas non plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que sa future escapade.

Car, enfin, Tekris lui avait promis de voler ! Et si le collégien ne pensait pas particulièrement faire partie des obsédés de ce rêve vieux comme Icare (à dire vrai, jamais il n'eut réellement songé à une telle possibilité), la perspective de l'expérimenter le rendait presque fou d'excitation. Une sensation n'ayant pas été éprouvée depuis longtemps, car la déception l'attendait chaque fois au bout du chemin s'il attendait quelque chose avec une réelle impatience. Mais étrangement, contrairement à son habitude, la bonde placée sur ses émotions laissait échapper un filet de ce qui ressemblait à de la joie.

Et puis, accroché au bras de Tekris, rien de mauvais ne pouvait lui arriver. Enfin, il croyait. Autant en profiter au maximum, avant d'être séparé de ses nouveaux compagnons de route.

Comme si elle n'attendait que la pensée magique, sa morosité doucha brutalement son enthousiasme. Avec sa capture, l'angoisse de se faire enlever au nez et à la barbe de tous, ainsi que la bataille menée pour les récupérer, Zair et lui, il omit complètement que ce n'était qu'un intermède, une pause dans sa vie minable, avant le retour à la réalité.

Le pire, étant qu'il savait pertinemment sa détestable propension à l'oublier, en dépit des fréquents rappels de Zane. Et lui, rien n'allait pouvoir le convaincre de rester, maintenant.

– Bon, tu te magnes, oui ? pesta justement l'extraterrestre.

L'objet de sa réflexion, si délicatement formulée, manqua en réponse faire tomber un des sac à dos de l'équipe sur le haut du crâne. Épargné grâce à un pas de côté salvateur, Zane laissa échapper un grognement peu amène, dévoilant sans fard ce qu'il pensait de cette soudaine action protestataire.

– Ernknex !

Même sans comprendre un mot de cette étrange langue, si affectionnée par le trio Radikors, Marc avait une petite idée du sens profond de cette exclamation… Si besoin en était, les sourcils haussés de Tekris, ainsi que le ton véhément de l'extraterrestre, confirmait son hypothèse.

– Zane, ton langage ! fit la voix de l'adolescente, un peu plus haut dans les cimes. Au fait, désolée ! Il m'a échappé des mains.

Personne ne fut dupe de cette excuse bien peu convaincante.

– La prochaine fois, j'irai les chercher moi-même, comme ça nous ne risquerons pas de passer la nuit à attendre que tu te décides ! Tu te rappelles que Koz est à nos trousses au moins ?

– Voilà le deuxième sac alors, rétorqua Zair.

Cette fois, son vis-à-vis le rattrapa au vol, foudroyant du regard la filiforme silhouette sautant de branches en branches afin de rejoindre le trio resté au sol.

– Celle-là, elle va m'entendre, grommela-t-il, tendant son bien au colosse.

– Bah, elle n'a pas mis tant de temps que ça, la défendit Tekris.

– Ah oui ? Eh bien imagines si nous n'avions pas déjà récupéré son sac, et celui du gosse, en route ?

– Sauf si ta cachette était si bien trouvée que…

– Laisse tomber, le coupa Zane entre ses dents, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour les flatteries.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Marc de hausser ses sourcils châtain. Le vert garçon ne lui paraissait pourtant pas être le type d'homme à refuser une petite exaltation de sa personne deux ou trois fois par jour. Sinon, pourquoi répétait-il sans arrêt à quel point il était généreux d'avoir accepté Marc à leurs côtés, ou qu'un jour il dominerait cette stupide planète trop humide pour son propre bien ?

Cependant, la curiosité du collégien n'allait pas jusqu'à demander au principal intéressé les raisons de ce soudain revirement. Tekris lui-même admirant avec une obstination admirable les circonvolutions artistiques des nœuds d'un palétuvier voisin, il décida de l'imiter, tentant d'imaginer ce que pouvaient bien représenter les lignes entremêlées du végétal. Ainsi, il évitait de croiser les prunelles onyx irritées, celles-ci étant à la recherche d'une cible pour déverser son impatience montante. Il savait pertinemment que s'il en captait seulement l'éclat sombre, il ne pourrait plus en détourner les yeux, inconsciemment paralysé.

Distinguant, du coin de l'oeil, Zair descendre de son perchoir en scrutant la frondaison, balancée lentement de droite à gauche par un fin filet de brise trop sec pour être rafraîchissant, comme si elle détenait le secret de la vie éternelle, toute culpabilité s'évapora miraculeusement.

La jeune femme baissant le nez sur son sac à dos, faisant mine de vérifier le bon ordre de son contenu, Zane dut se rendre à l'évidence. Lâchant à voix basse, mais suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, une autre amabilité dans sa langue natale (déçu de constater que même cette petite provocation n'incitait guère Zair à relever la tête), il soupira d'agacement, passant les sangles de son sac sur ses épaules.

– Bien, maintenant que les Stax, aidés de Koz, ont pu largement réduire le périmètre de leurs recherches, il nous faut décider d'un endroit où aller, et dans lequel nous pourrons nous reposer, ainsi qu'établir une stratégie pour récupérer ce que nous avons perdu ? fit-il finalement, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Sans compter que toute nos réserves de nourriture sont parties en fumée – sans mauvais jeu de mots. Si j'ai gardé un peu d'argent dans mes affaires, ça ne sera pas suffisant pour racheter des tentes

– Voyons le côté positif des choses, déclara Zair, il était de toute façon grand temps d'en changer. Et tant que l'on ne retourne pas dans ce four à chaleur tournante végétale, tout me va !

Assise en tailleur sur un tapis d'adventives oscillant entre le brun desséché et l'émeraude poisseux, elle essuya promptement ses mains couvertes de mousse et de moisissures sur un carré de tissu ocre, tiré de son sac. La perspective de quitter enfin la jungle équatoriale ramenait de la couleur sur ses joues, et de la vigueur dans sa voix. Tekris tapotant discrètement son bras, il l'observa faire demi-tour, continuant toutefois prudemment d'éviter de fixer directement Zane dans les yeux. Après une hésitation, Marc fit de même, pour remarquer qu'au contraire de son camarade, ce dernier ramenait régulièrement son attention sur le colosse. Tout en faisant presque immédiatement mine de s'intéresser à autre chose. Quoi, le collégien aurait bien été en peine de le dire.

– Ca tombe bien, je pensais à une petite promenade au sein de terres glacées et inhospitalières, rétorqua-t-il en dévoilant un lumineux sourire plein de dents.

– Tant mieux, s'enthousiasma Zair, j'hésitais franchement à vous laisser patauger dans la boue ! Petite question, ce serait possible de prendre une vraie douche ? Même l'eau, ici, à l'air franchement sale.

– Bien sûr. Enfin, il faudra probablement être prudent, mais ça devrait aller.

– Donc, si je comprends bien, tu as déjà tout prévu, soupira Tekris, désabusé.

Ceci n'étant nullement une question, Zane ne prit donc pas la peine de répondre, toujours souriant.

– Mais je ne comprends pas, intervint timidement Marc. Si ce sont des terres inhospitalières, pourquoi vous y allez ? Ce n'est pas logique…

Un petit silence accueillit sa déclaration, affreusement gênant pour le collégien, pris pour cible par trois paires d'yeux respectivement amusée, surprise et agacée. Son royaume pour pouvoir s'enterrer six pieds sous terre, ou non, pour rapetisser et se glisser dans le sac à dos de Tekris !

– Laissez tomber, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter.

Si seulement sa voix voulait bien sortir un peu plus assurée, il lui en serait reconnaissant.

– Mais, et moi ?

– Quoi, et toi ? grogna Zane, tapant nerveusement du pied.

Surveillant l'entrelacs de liane et d'agaviers bouchant la vue autant qu'il les protégeait des regards indiscrets, l'adolescent enleva machinalement une tique de son mollet, sans daigner se tourner vers son jeune compagnon de route. Quelquefois, entre deux trouées perçant les arbres aux troncs noueux veinés de gris, noir et safran, la fumée d'un feu apparaissait, immobile tout en s'élevant vers les cieux. Un inquiétant signe que le campement de Koz n'était encore qu'à quelques kilomètres de leur position.

Et si Marc ne se trompait pas, le vaisseau des Stax n'avait toujours pas décollé, refusant d'emmener ses passagers loin de l'enfer vert. Des Radikors aussi, en passant, ce serait bien.

Vraiment, il comprenait l'impatience de Zane à filer au plus vite. Mais ils n'avaient pas réglé un dernier petit détail, totalement occulté des dernières résolutions énoncées.

– Comment je vais faire pour retourner à Phnom Penh ? Parce que tu as dit que vous partirez dès que vos affaires seront récupérées, et comme c'est la cas…

– Oh, parce que tu crois que je vais te relâcher dans la nature comme une fleur, après tout ce que tu as vu?rétorqua Zane. Tu en sais beaucoup trop, gamin. Et si tu te fais encore une fois capturer, la peur t'amèneras sans aucun doute à courir cracher ce que tu sais auprès des Stax, de Koz, ou quiconque d'autre. Ces maudits monastèriens s'amusent peut-être à parler du kaïru à tort et à travers (accompagnant ses paroles de grands gestes saccadés, Marc devina sans peine son avis profond quand à cette attitude), mais toi, tu vas rester dans mon champ de vision, que ça te plaise ou non ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?!

Pas tout à fait noyé par la logorrhée enflammée de l'adolescent, le garçon n'en avait saisit que l'essentiel : il restait avec les Radikors, et ce en obtenant l'aval de Zane. Bon, la réalité était un tout petit peu plus complexe, d'accord. Mais l'adolescent tout vert ne viendrais pas essayer de le semer sans arrêt !

– Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, intervint de nouveau l'intéressé, devinant ses pensées. La vie ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Je ne te ferais pas de traitement de faveur, sous prétexte que tu n'arrives pas à nous suivre. A ce propos, je te conseille de bien ouvrir l'oeil, car si jamais tu nous perds de vue, nous ne le verrons pas forcément, donc tu devras te débrouiller pour retrouver ton chemin. Et tu auras des règles à respecter !

– Ne jamais te contrarier, s'exclama Marc, tout heureux. Et obéir aux ordres sans discuter, prendre ses tours de corvée, ne pas se plaindre, et les autres je les suivrais aussi !

Plissant le front au fur et à mesure de l'explication du petit, Zane glissa lentement sa seule pupille visible vers Tekris d'abord, avant de les diriger vers Zair, tournant à peine le buste. Presque accusateur.

– Je vois que tu as bien été renseigné. Mais qu'est-ce que tu entends par « ne pas me contrarier » ? Je ne crois pas avoir jamais dit quelque chose de ce genre.

Ah… Alors c'était pour ça que Zair lui faisait signe de se taire, un doigt sur les lèvres ? Décontenancé, Marc leva soudainement le regard, cherchant la réponse à cette grande énigme de la vie parmi les rares cirrus du ciel, leur forme cotonneuse s'effilochant en fuseaux avant de retourner à l'immensité azurée.

Hélas, l'astre solaire ne l'aida en rien, pas plus que les roches orangées surplombant par endroits la marée des arbres, extrêmement visibles par leurs couleurs éclatantes.

Comme par hasard, quand il s'agissait d'obtenir la réponse à ses questions, Zane se montrait étrangement arrangeant, seul le battement de son pied s'accélérant.

– Ma patience a des limites !

Ou peut-être pas en fait. Craignant que l'éraillement furieux, si caractéristique, n'attire leurs ennemis potentiel, Marc ouvrit la bouche, creusant désespérément l'intérieur de son crâne pour trouver une excuse potable, qui ne découvrirait pas le rôle de Tekris dans cette vexation soudaine.

Bizarrement, il commençait à s'habituer au vide intersidéral envahissant son cerveau, dès qu'une réponse rapide était exigée.

– Bon, ça va, capitula Zane en soupirant. Disons que je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, parce que je me suis bien amusé à regarder les visages de bêtes traquées de Zair et Tekris. Sérieusement, continua-t-il en s'adressant aux deux derniers, vous pensiez que je ne connaissais pas vos petites règles secrètes ?

– Disons que justement, si elles sont censées être secrètes, ce n'est pas pour que tout le monde les entendent, répondit Zair en haussant les épaules.

– Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui, moi, se vanta Zane, plaçant une main fière contre sa poitrine. En attendant, il y a un terrain un peu plus dégagé à quelques pas d'ici, d'où nous pourrons partir. Zair, tu peux voler, j'espère ?

– Pour ficher le camp d'ici, plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Ce n'est pas une petite attaque kaïru prise de face qui va me retenir dans cette dégoûtante jungle étouffante ! Tant que tu ne me demande pas de porter le gamin, bien sûr.

– Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, marmonna Zane.

Pourtant, le regret teintant son expression clamait le contraire.

– Donc c'est moi qui vais le récupérer, conclut Tekris en envoyant une petite bourrade sur le bras de l'intéressé (geste qui manque l'envoyer au tapis). Mince, je ne savais pas que je te ferais tomber !

– Tu croyais quoi ? soupira Zair. Il s'est pris une attaque kaïru en pleine figure, et on dirait un mort-vivant à deux doigts de retomber dans les pommes. Si ça se trouve, il va s'évanouir à peine à quelques mètres du sol.

– Pas de danger, je le tiendrai, affirma le colosse.

Par précaution, il saisit les épaules du collégien, tantôt si fermement qu'un tremblement de terre ne l'aurait pas remué d'un pouce, puis d'une pression si légère que ses mains effleuraient à peine la chair. Comme s'il craignait soudainement être trop brutal pour lui, oubliant qu'il n'avait pas affaire au même acabit que ses camarades, avant de se dire qu'il était incapable de tenir seul sur ses pieds.

Marc n'aurait d'ailleurs pas parié sur le contraire. Il souffrait, vraiment, et encore ne se concentrait-il pas sur la douleur grâce à la perspective de faire un tour à dos de Tekris. Serrant les dents pour ne pas paraître plus faible encore, il avait surtout mal au dos et au torse, pris quelques dizaines d'heures auparavant entre l'attaque de Koz et le sol jonché de gravillons trop pointus pour être honnêtes.

– Je me sens bien, tenta-t-il cependant d'affirmer en redressant le menton.

– Oui, et en réalité je suis une fille, rit Tekris.

– Vraiment ? susurra Zane, une étincelle joueuse dans le regard. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle. Savez-vous que vous avez de jolis yeux ?

– Mais t'es bête, toi alors, soupira le colosse, grattant sa tempe à l'endroit où reposaient ses lunettes.

A l'instant même, le craquements sourd de semelles piétinant sauvagement les fougères environnantes coupa court à toute réplique. Les Radikors eux aussi avaient entendus, Zair se relevant prestement. Tous plantaient leurs regards en direction de ce son annonciateur de problèmes, résonnant dans le silence plombé bien après avoir cessé. Malgré l'absence presque totale de vent, ils devinaient que son origine se trouvait bien trop proche pour leur permettre de pavoiser plus longtemps.

– Un animal sauvage, proposa Tekris à mi-voix. Illian et les Stax sont sûrement restés au campement, afin de décider d'une nouvelle stratégie de capture.

– Probable. Mais si notre cher capitaine a décidé de suivre notre piste…

Claquant des doigts pour ramener sur lui l'attention, Zane s'enfonçait déjà dans l'amas de feuilles, son pas rapidement emboîté par les trois autres. Marc grimaçait de dégoût chaque fois qu'une sangsue se collait à ses vêtements, ou qu'une colonne de fourmis tentait l'ascension de sa jambe sans en demander la permission aussi finit-il par garder les bras le plus près possible du corps pour éviter au maximum leur agglutination. Les sens en alerte, prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur toute brindille qui aurait signalé la présence des fuyards, ils avancèrent sans un mot, Zane et Zair ouvrant la marche épaule contre épaule, quelques pas en avant de Tekris et Marc, qui fermaient la marche. Collé à l'adolescent, ce dernier s'efforçait de réduire sa respiration, bien trop bruyante à ses oreilles, au strict minimum vital. Une tâche difficile, quand chaque inspiration lui donnait l'impression d'avoir travaillé excessivement le moindre petit muscle de son corps. Le point positif étant qu'il prenait en même temps un cours d'anatomie accéléré, découvrant des parties de sa chair jusque là inconnues à sa connaissance, songea-t-il avec ironie.

Les feuilles jaunies de la forêt s'éclaircissant soudainement, sans signe avant-coureur, Marc en déduisit qu'ils s'approchaient d'une clairière. En face du petit groupe, le soleil frappant les minuscules nervures des cimes environnantes se reflétait comme dans autant de petits miroirs, donnant l'illusion d'avoir en face de soi un cours d'eau flottant au-dessus du sol. Écartant quelques branches gênant sa vue, il constata que les deux premiers Radikors avaient disparu de son champ de vision, sans qu'il ne parvienne à repérer la silhouette mouvant de Zane, ou la chevelure flamboyante de la seule fille du groupe.

Tendant le cou, dans le but d'apaiser la panique montant en lui à cette constatation, une main se posa sur son épaule, stoppant net sa progression.

– Reste près de moi, murmura Tekris, s'étant accroupi derrière une rangée de buissons presque aussi hauts que le collégien. Pendant que les autres vérifient que rien ne viendra nous lancer un filet d'énergie dès le petit orteil posé sur le gazon.

Marc hocha la tête, faisant signe qu'il avait compris. Soulagé de constater que le colosse ne se formalisait pas de la soudaine disparition de leurs camarades, il entreprit d'épouiller le tissu collé à sa peau par la sueur gluante. Une petite moue peignit ses traits quand il constata, comme il le craignait, que l'odeur rance avait imprégné ses vêtements, accompagnée du mélange de terre, de boue, de mousse et autres copeaux parsemés d'humus rendant presque invisible la couleur d'origine de son short. Il n'osait imaginer l'état de sa propre chair, s'il n'avait pu, au cours de quelques haltes, faire un brin de toilette. Et dire que lors de son premier bain, il ne put poser plus que la plante des pieds dans le petit lac serpentant entre les racines tordues des palétuviers, craignant d'attraper quelconque maladie à cause de sa couleur vert sombre… Bon, encore aujourd'hui, il refuserait d'en avaler ne serait-ce qu'un verre, mais il donnerait cher pour un vrai bain, quitte à piquer une tête dans les marécages !

– Tu as mal aux côtes ? demanda soudainement Tekris, le tirant de ses pensées.

Suivant, surpris, son regard, Marc vit qu'il posait machinalement la main sur son sternum, tâtant prudemment l'os qu'il sentait sous ses doigts fripés. Dépité de constater que peu importait la situation, Cette peste de Victoire ne cessait de se rappeler à son bon souvenir, il haussa les épaules, arborant un air d'indifférence calculée. Normalement, cette technique marchait à tous les coups, quand sa mère lui demandait pourquoi il perdait sans arrêt ses affaires. Si elle se satisfaisait d'entendre rabâcher sans conviction la maladresse de son fils, l'adolescent croirait sûrement la première excuse plausible à ses yeux. D'autant plus, il était sans doute persuadé de son incapacité à mentir.

– Un peu. Koz a frappé fort, du coup, je les sens beaucoup.

– Ah ça, sourit l'autre, je me souviens, la première fois que je me suis pris une attaque rouge, j'ai bien cru que la vieille Retsa m'était tombée dessus !

– Qui ça ?

– Une mégère, énorme, que j'ai connu petit, répondit évasivement l'adolescent. Mais je la détestais, elle et sa fichue baguette en bois.

Un bruissement sur la droite Zane et Zair revenaient vers eux, venant se tenir à leurs côtés.

– La voix est libre, murmura le premier. Alors on va au centre de la clairière, Tekris, tu charges le gosse sur ton dos, et on décampe vite fait !

Hochements approbateurs, tous se mirent en route, suivant la direction précédemment indiquée. Déplier ses jambes raidies par la station accroupie fit remonter toute une fourmilière dans les membres de Marc, au sens métaphorique cette fois. Manquant tomber le nez contre le sol aux premiers pas, il marcha prudemment, à petits pas, le temps que la désagréable sensation d'avoir du coton à la place des jambes se dissipe.

Le duo fraternel, toujours en avant, accéléra en longues foulées souples. Quelques mètres avant d'atteindre l'autre rive de la forêt, ils prirent une impulsion, comme pour sauter dans les airs.

Sauf qu'ils ne retombèrent jamais dans les herbes folles, râpant les mollets des jours durant. Bouche bée, Marc ne put que les observer prendre de la hauteur, dépassant rapidement les palmes des plus hauts gommiers, émettant seulement un léger son évoquant celui des pistolets à air comprimé.

Le coeur pétri d'angoisse, il les observa un instant s'élever de plus en plus haut, ne ressemblant déjà plus qu'à de minuscules points sombres.

– Allez, grimpe, fit Tekris, pliant les genoux pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Réprimant à grand-peine sa prochaine question (au fond, il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir si leurs « éclaireurs » se trouvaient trop loin pour être rattrapés), il saisit les puissantes omoplates de l'adolescent, collant ses jambes contre ses flancs. Hésitant entre garder ses mains là où elles étaient, ou passer ses bras autour du cou de son nouveau transport privé, il commença enfin à réaliser que, si Tekris se mettait à la même hauteur que ses camarades, la moindre chute lui serait fatale.

Connaissant sa chance habituelle, qui lui disait arriver en un seul morceau à leur mystérieuse destination ?

– Euh, je crois que j'ai le mal de l'air, murmura-t-il piteusement, serrant convulsivement le T-shirt kaki.

– En étant à terre ? Mais non, c'est juste la trouille, déclara l'autre, pragmatique. Sinon, tu ne tremblerais pas comme un esquimau perdu dans le congélo.

– D'accord, tu as raison, je suis mort de peur. Je ne veux pas y aller, c'est beaucoup trop haut !

– Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? I peine une heure, tu n'arrêtais pas de me tanner pour décoller, et maintenant, tu te défiles ?

– C'est trop haut ! gémit le collégien, enfouissant son visage entre les puissantes omoplates. Bête comme je suis, je vais tomber !

– Mais non, tu vas voir, je te tiens. Et puis, pas le temps de bavasser, ou Zane va nous semer. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas le genre à attendre les retardataires.

Une remarque que le jeune garçon avait pu expérimenter plus d'une fois personnellement. Sauf que cette fois, il ne s'en sentit pas blessé, ou attristé. Seule subsistait l'angoisse, viscérale, tordant si bien ses entrailles qu'il se savait sur le point de rendre tripes et boyaux. Vu qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis presque deux jours, le résultat ne serait franchement pas beau à voir… Seul le désir de ne pas salir Tekris l'incita à serrer les lèvres, refluant la bile brûlant l'arrière de sa gorge comme de l'acide.

D'ailleurs, si pour le moment la seule pensée de nourriture manquait lui faire tourner la tête (et pas de la bonne façon), il priait intérieurement pour que leur futur fief soit pourvu de mets suffisant à caler son estomac récalcitrant. Encore heureux qu'il ne mangeait pas le matin il n'osait imaginer l'étendue de sa faim s'il s'était habitué à faire trois repas par jour.

Son cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge, se muant en une sorte de glapissement pathétique.

Prenant son soudain silence pour un assentiment (vraiment, Marc devrait se forcer à ne pas se perdre sans arrêt dans ses pensées ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui jouait des tours…), Tekris venait de s'élancer à son tour. Nouant ses jambes contre son ventre, et ses bras sous ceux de l'adolescent (il craignait bien trop de l'étrangler sans faire attention, incapable de se détendre), le collégien fut secoué par le décollage, ressemblant _vraiment_ de plus en plus au tir d'un fusil à air comprimé. Et pour s'être déjà pris une « balle » plus jeune, il avait matière à comparer !

Par réflexe, il serra avec force ses paupières, tandis que son guide gagnait de la vitesse, dans le but de rejoindre les deux autres. Oh, bon sang, il se retrouvait à il ne savait pas combien de kilomètres du sol, perché sur le dos d'un adolescent extraterrestre guerrier, après s'être fait capturé et délivré par d'autres humanoïdes de l'espace, qui se battaient à coup d'énergie inconnue ! Plus que jamais, l'ironie de sa situation le frappa de plein fouet.

Pourvu que la résidence prévue par Zane ne soit pas trop loin…

– Vous en avez mis du temps !

Médusé d'entendre cette voix grinçante, pile quand il pensait à lui, Marc en oublia de garder ses paupières closes. L'extraterrestre possédait un radar à pensées chercheuse ou quoi ?

– Moi, je ne trouve pas, rétorqua joyeusement Tekris, écartant cette idée d'un large revers de la main.

Déséquilibré, Marc eut l'horrible sensation de tomber en arrière, se raccrochant comme il le put à tout morceau de tissu à portée de main. Commettant, fatalement, l'erreur de regarder vers le bas.

– Je veux descendre, gémit-il, détournant immédiatement le regard vers les Radikors arrêtés dans le ciel.

Une mauvaise idée leurs silhouettes, légèrement ballottées par les courants d'air et par la suspension sans point d'appui, lui donna l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui.

– Hum, sans vouloir être rabat-joie, ce serait une très mauvaise idée dans la situation actuelle, ricana Zane, désignant d'un doigt la terre ferme, sur laquelle seules les plus hautes cimes parvenaient encore à ne pas se fondre dans un amas indifférencié de couleurs.

– Au lieu de t'amuser à l'effrayer, soupira Zair, pourrais-tu au moins nous dire où nous allons ?

Elle dut forcer sur sa voix pour se faire entendre, le vent, plus violent dans les hautes sphères, menaçant d'emporter ses paroles avant qu'elles n'atteignent les oreilles du quatuor.

– Simple. Nous allons à la forteresse de Lokar.

Si Marc ne connaissait guère l'individu en question, les moues dubitatives des Radikors l'incita à se demander s'il s'agissait d'une si bonne idée.

– Attends, tu veux nous renvoyer en terrain hostile ?! Le monastère a fouillé les lieux de fond en comble, pire, ç'a été l'un des premiers lieux fouillé ! objecta Zair.

– Justement ! Le Redakaï n'a pas assez de combattants sur Terre pour en dépêcher à la surveillance permanente de la forteresse. Ca fait plus de six mois que Lokar a disparu, et que les lieux ont été examiné sous toutes leurs coutures, sans résultats ! Il n'y remettra sûrement pas les pieds, en particulier pour des cacahuètes. Surtout que leurs efforts sont concentrés à nous retrouver, et…

Reprenant conscience de la présence du petit juste à côté de lui, Zane le foudroya d'un regard mauvais, comme pour lui reprocher d'écouter une conversation à trois pas de lui. Pour un peu, une pancarte « discussion privée » aurait pu être accrochée autour de son cou… Maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante, il ordonna d'un geste à Zair de se tenir un peu plus à l'écart. Aussitôt, les murmures reprirent, encore dans cette langue extraterrestre, si bien que Marc ne pouvait se fier qu'aux mouvements contestataires de Zair, associé au port hautain de son interlocuteur. Écoutant malgré lui – ou pas tant que cela, en fin de compte – tout ce qu'il pouvait sans bouger le petit doigt, minimisant les risques de dérapage, il tenta de repérer quelques mots déjà entendus au fur et à mesure des jours précédents. « Aklalli » revenait très souvent, accompagné d'un poing frappant une paume, tout comme « Yhtraqui », prononcé comme si ce mot ramonait la gorge, le « h » étant presque aspiré. Pour le reste, ce n'était qu'un ensemble de sons durs, râpeux, dont il ne parvenait à saisir le début ou la fin. Excepté quand « Stax », « Lokar » et un « crétins congénitaux » échappé par erreur ponctuait le discours.

Par chance, Tekris ne remarqua pas son manège, conservant la même place sans trop tanguer. Se contentant de les observer avec un mélange de frustration, et d'une pointe d'énervement.

– Attends, pourquoi tu ne participes pas, toi aussi ? s'interrogea soudainement Marc, voyant que personne ne daignait venir lui faire un compte-rendu.

– La plupart du temps, c'est Zane qui décide seul de ce qui doit être fait. Zair est la seule, enfin, sauf cas exceptionnel, à oser contester certains de ses ordres. Du coup, la discussion s'engage entre eux.

– Je ne comprends pas bien…

– Cherche pas, si je m'amusais à fourrer mon nez dans chacune de leurs disputes, je finirais pendu par les pieds en haut d'un lampadaire. Ou porté disparu au détour d'une ruelle sombre. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça me va très bien comme ça, et puis, c'est logique quand on y réfléchit.

Pourtant, l'envie se lisait sur les traits de l'adolescent, tandis que Zane mettait fin aux protestations, en lançant fort peu gracieusement la main en arrière, comme s'il jetait quelque chose aux orties.

– Peut-être, mais je ne trouves pas ça juste, objecta tout de même Marc.

– Le monde n'est pas juste, rit le colosse (s'apprêtant à tendre une main pour ébouriffer la tignasse érable, il se ravisa juste à temps). Et la vie l'est encore moins.

– Ouais, c'est une vraie salope, confirma sombrement le collégien. Parfois, on se demande quel est l'intérêt d'être né, si c'est pour souffrir autant.

– Une vision bien pessimiste, intervint Zair, désormais à portée de voix. Surtout pour un gosse de ton âge.

– Vraiment ? Pourtant, j'ai le souvenir d'une fillette en colère contre tout, et tout le monde, railla Zane. Tu as essayé d'envoyer le secrétaire du Centre des Finances par-dessus le bord de notre planète, je te rappelle.

– C'est vrai, confirma-t-elle sans une once de regret dans la voix. Et tu m'as félicité.

Ne prenant pas le peine de répondre, le chef du trio grogna d'irritation, ouvrant la voie.

– Laisse-moi deviner, nous allons à la forteresse ?

– A ton avis, Tekris ? Heureusement, il fait bien moins chaud là-bas.

µµµ

Moins chaud, en conclut Marc, une bonne poignée d'heures plus tard, restait un doux euphémisme quand il s'agissait de décrire l'ambiance polaire enserrant sa chair à chaque frottement de l'air.

Le vol avait été long – bien trop à son goût. Remontant plein sud, le quatuor n'avait pris la peine de ne faire qu'une seule pause de deux heures, sur les terres arides de l'Australie Occidentale. Ravi de retrouver, même pour un court moment, un sol ferme sous ses pieds, Marc les passa à s'amuser à courir dans les immenses plaines de broussailles chauffées par un soleil de plomb, entourant les sous-bois au sein desquels les Radikors choisirent de prendre un peu de repos. Puis, une vingtaine de minutes avant leur départ prévu, il repartit à l'ombre des bosquets de mulgas, songeant qu'avec leurs cinq ou six mètres pour les plus hauts, leur taille restait bien moins impressionnantes que celle des palétuviers cambodgiens. Déçu, en dépit de ses tentatives d'observation, allongé à plat ventre sous les buissons égratignant ses genoux et ses coudes à cause du sable se désagrégeant sous son corps, de ne pas avoir aperçu le moindre kangourou, ses yeux se régalèrent néanmoins en examinant par les lunettes de ses jumelles les couleurs dégradées des Amytis gris, ou le vol majestueux d'un aigle nain en quête de son prochain repas.

Sifflé par Tekris, il ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi, pendant ses explorations, les Radikors sortirent de leurs sacs plusieurs de leurs plus petits vêtements, qui, s'ils n'étaient pas des plus chauds, restaient néanmoins bien trop étouffants en considération de la chaleur caniculaire.

– Nous ne ferons plus de pause avant d'avoir atteint notre destination, expliqua Zair, or nous allons tout près du Pôle Sud. Nous trois, nous n'aurons aucun mal à supporter le changement de température. Par contre, toi, avec ton short, tu finirais gelé avant d'avoir atteint notre destination.

Reconnaissant, le collégien enfila rapidement le pantalon de toile bleue, le sweat à capuche rouge et jaune, ainsi que le bonnet pourpre fournis. Après une négociation acharnée, Tekris obtint de Zane qu'il lui prête également sa seule paire de gants de rechange, le menaçant des pires tourments s'il osait seulement les écorcher. Mais tout comme le bonnet, il les fourra seulement dans ses poches en attendant d'en avoir l'utilité, préférant éviter de mourir de chaud, pour attraper une pneumonie en s'aventurant au sein de contrées gelées.

Devant sa mine tristounette, au moment de décoller de nouveau, Tekris lui avait murmuré, loin de l'ouïe fine de son chef d'équipe, que s'il voulait, ils retourneraient un jour voir les kangourous. Hélas Zane entendit tout de même cette promesse, soupirant à pierre fendre afin de bien faire comprendre son idée sur la question.

Cependant, la seconde partie du vol se révéla bien moins désagréable pour le collégien, la fatigue engourdissant les signaux d'alarme de son corps suite à ses gambadements au sein du bush. Aussi, réussit-il à profiter du voyage, confortablement calé contre le dos de Tekris, se laissant porter par les secousses intermittentes lui rappelant le roulement de la voiture, une sensation l'incitant normalement à se laisser happer par le sommeil. Les restes d'angoisse sourdant encore en lui l'empêchèrent de se laisser complètement aller, tandis qu'il constatait avec un vague étonnement englué la presque totale absence de volatiles dans le turquoise des cieux.

Ca, et les frissons de plus en plus réguliers qui le firent grelotter, au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur destination. L'immensité limpide de l'océan s'étendant à perte de vue céda se parsema lentement de petits blocs nacrés, scintillant sous les caresses des rayons solaires. Une ou deux fois, il dut même plisser les yeux pour pouvoir continuer à observer la surface se teintant d'un bleu profond, de plus en plus clair et prenant au fur et à mesure de leur avancement. Pour, trois fois sur quatre, fixer en catastrophe un point invisible devant lui, afin de ne pas se retrouver submerger d'émotions vertigineuses. Puis, les remous agités troublant la tranquillité des vaguelettes se solidifièrent, d'abord par petites touches parsemées négligeables, qui s'agglomérèrent rapidement en plaques, se transformant elles-mêmes en glaciers aux reflets moirés, réduisant à l'état de souvenir toute étendue liquide. Sûrement les lueurs de la fin d'après-midi auraient-elles finit par blesser la rétine du collégien si seulement le soleil n'avait pas cédé place à un ciel assombri graduellement d'une nuance qu'il ne croyait pas possible d'obtenir, d'un bleu-pourpre tavelé de nuages de particules poussiéreuses lumineuses, seules notes diaphanes dans une marée fendue de-ci de-là par la traîne langueur de nuages à peine plus consistants qu'une feuille emportée par la brise, et pourtant si opaques que l'azur restait inaccessible à ces steppes glacées. Étrangement, cela ne gênait en rien la vision, les environs restant éclairés d'une clarté invisible, sans que Marc ne réussisse à en déterminer la provenance. Trouvant que cela ressemblait, en quelque sorte, au changement survenant à l'approche d'un défi kaïru, il se dit en discuter plus tard avec Tekris, puisqu'il n'était pas totalement fermé à lui livrer quelques informations.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas le paysage escarpé, jonché des montagnes les plus hautes connues dans sa vie, de ravins abrupts surgissant sans crier gare à chaque tournant, qui le laissèrent figé, l'incitant à tordre la nuque pour mieux voir.

Au détour d'un glacier dépassant de loin les immeubles de sa ville natale, juchée sur l'extrême bord d'une falaise prolongeant une importante plateforme faite de sommets arrondis irréguliers, la structure la plus intimidante, et la plus imposante vue en presque treize ans d'existence, surgit devant ses pupilles noisettes écarquillés. Et s'il n'y avait cette base métallique triangulaire, mordant les flancs de l'épaisse glace, il ne parierait guère sur sa longévité. Ce qu'il prit tout d'abord pour un U gigantesque à l'intérieur se finissant en pointe se révéla être deux bâtiments séparés, se rejoignant à leurs pieds, et reliés par un tube transparent à mi-hauteur permettant d'accéder de l'un à l'autre, ainsi que par d'autres tiges visiblement métalliques, dont il ne comprit pas l'utilité sur le moment. La structure la plus reculée, faisant les deux-tiers de sa cousine, était peinte entièrement de nuances grises et noires mat, au sommet séparés en deux pointes. Sa moitié supérieure se trouvait d'une finesse surprenante, avant de s'évaser jusqu'à ressembler à un triangle rectangle ayant son plus petit côté reposant sur la glace. La seconde, vraisemblablement la principale, avait la base de sa face la plus proche des visiteurs partant diagonalement vers le ciel, avant, sur son tiers inférieur, de repartir dans le sens inverse, rejoignant son opposée qui, elle, se tenait d'une rigidité défiant la gravité, s'effilant jusqu'à former un sommet acuminé. Principalement constitué d'une sorte de verre mat d'un bleu glacé, laissant par endroits deviner des formes sans les révéler, son arête saillante se teintait d'ébène en une ligne discontinue tantôt s'épaississant, tantôt s'effilochant, exceptée une fine bande la tranchant là où les deux inclinaisons se rejoignaient. D'autres bandes horizontales de même couleur en partaient, le carrefour ainsi formé presque tous parés de fenêtres de taille variables.

Là, et bien qu'il s'attendait à une immense place forte fortifiée, Marc comprenait pourquoi cet endroit s'appelait la forteresse.

– Waouh, souffla-t-il, fatigue et peur oubliées. Je ne sais pas si c'est beau, ou terriblement inquiétant.

Il ne faisait qu'énoncer une vérité. Aussi majestueux soit ce lieu, une impression malaisante chevillait à son corps, comme si ce qui résidait ici se révélait suffisamment dangereux pour qu'il faille s'en méfier.

– Et encore, elle est encore plus grande vue de l'intérieur, l'informa Tekris, entamant avec ses congénères sa descente vers la fine couche poudreuse recouvrant l'eau gelée.

– Mais elle est inhabitée ?

– Depuis un moment, oui, confirma Zane, ses pieds reprenant contact avec le plancher des vaches – quoique Marc ne verrait pas quelconque bétail arpenter les environs. C'est l'endroit idéal pour reprendre des forces !

– Si personne ne vit réellement ici, marmonna Zair, quelque peu pessimiste.

Ils firent face à la forteresse, le collégien fort peu rassuré par le manque d'enthousiasme évident des Radikors. Enfin, sauf de Zane, visiblement certain de la sûreté de son idée. S'il se montrait si confiant, ce devait être qu'il n'y avait pas de danger… non ?

Faisait-il jour, nuit, fin d'après-midi ? Impossible de le savoir.

– Ne nous attardons pas. Qui sait, des mouchards traînent peut-être dans les environs. Si je connais suffisamment nos poursuivants pour savoir qu'ils n'iront pas poser des caméras un peu partout, il peuvent parfaitement décider de faire un tour en vaisseau afin de se donner bonne conscience.

Le chemin parcouru jusqu'à leur objectif se fit dans un silence presque religieux, seuls les mugissements du vent claquant désagréablement dans une lancinante plainte continuelle. Gardant sa main dans la paume de Tekris, Marc observait avec une appréhension incompréhensible la haute silhouette se rapprocher de plus en plus, se demandant quelles nouveautés pourrait-il encore découvrir.

Se retrouvant devant une gigantesque porte en forme de pentagone étiré, deux triangles argentés asymétriques sur ses côtés latéraux de sa partie inférieure, deux autres rectangles cassés bleu-violet partant respectivement du haut et du bas, Zane fit coulisser l'un des battants, faisant signe aux autres d'entrer. Jetant un œil à l'intérieur, Marc constata que les portes blindés des films d'actions n'étaient que de petites joueuses, comparativement à l'épaisseur de celle-ci. Aussitôt, ils pénétrèrent dans un large tunnel cubique, aux murs légèrement inclinées. Du coup, songea le jeune garçon, pouvait-il encore le décrire comme cubique, ou fallait-il utiliser un autre adjectif, comme « parallélépipède » ? Et à quoi correspondaient les fines lignes courant sur toutes les parois ? Creusées à même le métal en de longs sillons, la construction avait dû prendre un temps fou. Mal à l'aise, il observa avec envie l'escalier se profilant un peu plus loin.

La porte se referma dans un chuintement doux, tandis que Zane reprenait la tête du quatuor.

– Eh bien, tout à l'air normal, lâcha Tekris.

Ses compagnons se trouvait sur le point de renchérir, quand un cri guttural interrompit les futures répliques, avant même qu'elles n'aient pris forme dans leurs esprits. Traversant les murs, le plafond et toute autre surface susceptible de les mener à leurs cibles, une dizaine de formes immatérielles surgirent devant eux. Les corps indigo, translucides, étaient parcourus de crépitements turquoises, formant comme des anneaux en mouvement partout sur eux. Correspondants à l'image que se faisait marque des esprits « classiques » (une forme immatérielles, sans jambes, munis de bras squelettiques et affublés de bouches et yeux démesurés grimaçants d'une aura d'un blanc malsain), cela n'empêchait pas le collégien de les trouver repoussants à souhait. Et visiblement pourvus de mauvaises intentions.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! fit-il, se retenant à grand-peine de crier.

Un instant, les créatures restèrent immobiles, semblant comme scruter les visages des intrus.

– Ce sont les spectres de Lokar, répondit Tekris en déglutissant. Je croyais que le monastère les avait réduits à néant ?!

– Moi aussi, siffla Zair, lançant un regard accusateur à son frère.

Celui-ci, prit au dépourvu, haussa les épaules d'incompréhension.

– Peu importe, nous ne sommes pas des ennemis de leur maître, au contraire. Ils ne devraient pas nous considérer comme une menace à éliminer.

Marc faillit y croire, à deux doigts de laisser ses membres, raidis par la perspective de finir en pâté pour poltergeist, se détendre. Quand le « regard » de ceux-ci se verrouilla sur lui.

– Je ne suis pas un ami… souffla-t-il, reportant l'attention sur sa personne.

– Merde ! jura Zane, furieux d'avoir oublié ce détail.

– Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Les Radikors incapables de se défendre contre les attaques de Lokar ! Ils ne pourront probablement pas nous tuer définitivement, mais peut-être pire… Ouap ! fit Zair, coupé en pleine phrase par la poigne du colosse.

Poussés sur le côté, les quatre jeunes personnes furent à un cheveu d'être entraîné de force dans un corps-à-corps avec les spectres. Marc put même sentir les ongles immatériels de l'un d'entre eux effleurer son épiderme. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, exactement, ces espèces de nuages vivants ?!

– Mais pourquoi nous prennent-ils pour cible, si c'est le gosse l'intrus ? plaida Tekris, forcé de glisser entre deux assaillants.

– As-tu déjà vu Lokar faire dans la dentelle ? répliqua Zane, se plaçant devant sa coéquipière (une précaution peu utile, les deux se trouvant forcés de se séparer quelques secondes plus tard). Il vise dans le tas ! En nous coupant toute retraite au passage, acheva-t-il, observant les quelques plantons restés au pied des marches. Il faut les faire disparaître !

Zair soupira bruyamment, levant les yeux au ciel.

– Quelle brillante déduction !

Plus petite que les garçons, elle parvenait sans trop de peine à esquiver les assauts des spectres, à condition de ne pas ralentir la cadence. Marc, quant à lui, se trouvait plus trimballé que transporté par Tekris, incapable de rivaliser avec la vivacité des agresseurs. Alors que Tekris, avec sa carrure, était au contraire gêné par la petitesse des lieux. Attaqué des deux côtés, il ne comprit que trop tard le chausse-trappes dont il était victime. Heureusement, Zane, remarquant sa délicate position, usa d'un « coup de fouet à énergie », attaque qu'il partageait avec sa sœur, pour trancher les corps luisant en faisant serpenter son arme autour du colosse.

Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour les réduire à l'impuissance, les créatures se reconstituant presque instantanément. Marc le vit s'écraser au sol, projeté par un spectre glissé derrière lui. Un autre saisit soudainement le bras du collégien, le tirant hors de portée du colosse tout en le projetant aux côtés du vert. A la différence que si ce dernier se releva promptement, lui resta allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond sans vraiment le voir, sonné par le coup.

Ce Lokar n'aurait pas pu installer de la moquette dans sa forteresse ?!

– Choc briseur ! fit la voix de Zair, presque à l'autre bout du couloir.

Partant de sa paume ouverte, le rayon vert rebondit sur le mur de gauche, sur le sol, puis enfin contre le plafond avec une vitesse telle qu'il était difficile de le suivre des yeux, pour frapper le métal juste devant les spectres, prêts à lancer un deuxième assaut sur le collégien et le Radikors. Trois cercles, grandissant au point d'atteindre à peu près deux fois la taille de Zane, firent barrage entre les deux parties, arborant l'aspect d'une vitre s'étant pris nombre de coups, avant d'éclater dans un bruit de verre brisé. Repoussant les spectres de plusieurs pas.

– Bien, ceci fait, il nous faut une combinaison kaïru gagnante. Tekris !

– Oui, j'arrive ! fit celui-ci, tentant de se débarrasser des encombrants intrus assaillant son dos.

Pestant d'abondance, Zane vit ses mains luirent d'une aura bleutée, cherchant une fenêtre de tir pour venir aider son coéquipier. Manquant de peu d'oublier la présence de ses propres assaillants, qu'il ne pouvait attaquer sans toucher l'un des siens.

Hélas, il dut bientôt renoncer à secourir Tekris, dirigeant ses coups pour éviter une mise à terre bien peu profitable.

– J'ai besoin que tu lances l'« attaque cyclonique » ! cria-t-il.

– Je fais ce que je peux, figure-toi !

Inquiet d'entendre la voix du colosse étouffée, Marc réussit enfin à se redresser sur les genoux. Effaré de le voir se débattre vainement, ses mains ne brassant que du vide. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, tandis qu'il revenait sur ses pieds, il fut, en un sens, soulagé de constater qu'il pouvait encore marcher. Soulagement qui ne dura pas, quand il aperçut Zair heurter brutalement l'un des murs du couloir.

Bon, puisqu'il fallait que Tekris utilise ses pouvoirs…

Poussant un cri destiné à s'auto-encourager, il échappa à la vigilance – toute relative – de Zane, occultant soigneusement les exclamations furieuses qui suivirent. Esquivant de justesse une mâchoire un peu trop vorace, il glissa sur le sol, se remettant debout juste devant Tekris, près du bras reposant à côté de sa pochette. S'interdisant formellement de réfléchir à ses actions, il saisit à bras-le-corps le spectre empêchant le colosse d'utiliser son X-Reader, ses doigts entrant en contact avec une substance glacée, dérangeante. L'adjectif le plus juste s'imposant à son esprit étant _mauvaise_.

Quand le spectre se retourna pour le saisir, un lourd frisson parcourut son corps, manquant de lui faire perdre le contrôle de lui-même en croisant son étrange regard. Le blanc était, depuis son enfance, associé au bien, à la justice, aux couleur des héros. Pas cette fois. Certes, s'il comprenait correctement les choses, il ne s'agissait là que d'un sbire d'un plus gros poisson. Mais derrière la simple apparence fantomatique de ces créatures, il sentait que le pouvoir leur ayant donné vie était… malfaisant. Prévu pour faire souffrir, pour mette hors d'état de nuire.

Il étouffait, distribuant coups de poings et coups de pieds dans une sorte de gelée brumeuse envahissant rapidement son champ de vision. Paniqué de constater la totale inutilité de cette méthode. Seul le kaïru paraissait leur faire effet, d'ailleurs, Zane avait ordonné à Tekris d'utiliser l'une de ses attaques. Les Radikors occupés à défendre leur propre personne, qui viendrait le défendre contre cet ectoplasme contre qui il n'arrivait à rien ?

Soudain, une simple phrase calma les battements affolés de son coeur.

– Piège cyclonique ! tonna la voix du colosse, à la fois proche et lointaine.

Rugissante, écho à la colère sûrement éprouvés par les extraterrestres furieux d'avoir été bernés, la tornade déjà aperçue lors du combat contre les Stax se matérialisa au centre du couloir. Agissant comme un aspirateur à la Ghost Busters, elle attira l'ensemble des spectres ne réussissant à se retenir au moindre objet, contrairement au quatuor agrippant avec force la moindre parcelle disponible.

Son corps plus léger manquant d'être à son tour entraîné, Marc poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le bras puissant de Tekris ceignit son ventre, l'empêchant d'être emporté à son tour.

– Dans un espace réduit, cria Zair par-dessus le vacarme, on va tous finir éclatés contre les murs.

– T'inquiètes, rétorqua Zane, je m'en occupe.

Une fois les spectres emprisonnés au sein des quatre bras tournants, incapables de quitter le piège conçus spécialement à leur attention, l'adolescent vert leva les paumes vers le ciel, bras repliés à hauteur de ses épaules.

– Rochers Ravageurs ! Invoqua-t-il, une forte satisfaction transparaissant.

Deux monticules de gravats, entourés d'une aura rouge agressive, prirent forme devant lui, suivant les mouvements de ses bras. Il les leva, faisant grandir les amas au point qu'ils le dépassent. Quand ils eurent atteint le faîte de leur grandeur, Zane les dirigea droit sur les spectres, dans un fracas secouant les surfaces métalliques, en même temps que Tekris dissipait sa propre attaque.

L'offensive, trop rapide pour être esquivée, engloutit chaque créature sur son passage, soulevant en retombant un nuage de poussière. Toussant comme un perdu, autant à cause de cela, que pour son bref corps-à-corps avec un fantôme peu coopératif, Marc essuya vivement ses yeux humides, n'aidant pas vraiment le picotement de sa rétine à s'apaiser. Heureusement, les effets de l'attaque se dissipèrent promptement, tout comme la présence des spectres. Seule subsistait l'empreinte fumante d'un petit cratère fraîchement créé.

– Ouf ! Pas fâché que ce soit terminé, commenta Tekris.  
Machinalement, il épousseta l'ensemble de ses vêtements, surveillant du coin de l'oeil l'absence définitif de présence crapahutant sur son dos.

– Je ne comprends pas, marmonna Zane, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Normalement, les spectres n'apparaissent que quand Lokar les invoque. Or, s'il était de retour, nous le saurions forcément. C'est tout simplement impossible !

– La preuve que non, répondit pragmatiquement Zair. Une chose est sûre, si leurs copains ne sont pas venus en renfort, les effets des spectres restent limités. Il s'agit donc d'une attaque.

– Ca, une attaque kaïru ? s'étonna Marc, grattant pensivement le haut de son crâne.

– Plus ou moins, fit évasivement Tekris. Une variante, dirons-nous. Bon, et si nous entrions maintenant ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé la nuit sur un matelas bourré de cailloux !

– Pas faux, le supporta Zair. Pourvu que les douches soient fonctionnelles…

– Il y a des douches ?!

– Entre autres, oui. Une minute, gamin ! le rappela Zane.

Déjà sur le point de s'engager dans l'escalier menant aux étages supérieurs, Marc s'arrêta net, tournant craintivement le regard vers l'adolescent. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, encore ?

– La forteresse est grande, et je n'ai aucune envie de te courir après. Alors, reste près de nous, et évite de te perdre dès que nous aurons le dos tourné, si ce n'est pas trop demander !

Penaud, le garçon rétrograda en arrière, venant saisir le poignet de Tekris tout en baissant le nez. Juste au cas où le désastreux accueil dégraderait spectaculairement l'humeur du vert… Ce qui devait être le cas, puisque ce dernier l'observa avec une colère incompréhensible, tournant hautainement le dos à ses camarades en affectant un air offensé. Puis, il repartit d'un pas vif, sans un regard en arrière.

Cette fois, même les deux derniers Radikors s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard, Zair haussant les épaules. Il ne fallait plus chercher à comprendre, semblaient dire ses iris pâles.

µµµ

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir !_

_Bon, je dois avouer que la combinaison pour vaincre les spectres a été tirée du premier épisode de la saison deux de Redakaï c'est la seule connue qui, à ce jour, réussit à les terrasser pour de bon. Et puis, il faut dire que l'association des attaques est super classe !_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_A la prochaine !_


	10. Rebondir

**Rebondir**

– Johnny ? C'est américain ça, non ?

– Non, et honnêtement tant mieux ! rit de bon coeur Marc.

– Moi j'aime bien. Mais bref ! Guntär ?

De nouveau, le collégien s'esclaffa, balançant nonchalamment les jambes dans le vide. Essuyant vigoureusement sa tignasse érable en jetant de fréquents coup d'oeil à l'extraterrestre, il était assis sur le rebord d'un lit aux draps aussi noirs que poussiéreux. Pour autant moins que le reste de la grande pièce circulaire, au sol sombre composé d'un étrange alliage à la fois dur, mais étrangement enveloppant quand le jeune garçon y posait la plante de ses pieds. De même, le chariot à deux étages rangé dans un coin, garni de divers produits de premiers secours, ainsi que les deux lits de camp disposés dans les deux coins opposés du mur du fond, paraissaient plus récents que les quatre murs au plafond légèrement incliné, d'un gris-bleu très artificiel. Trop à son goût, après des jours passés au coeur d'une dense forêt sans une trace de civilisation datant de moins de quelques millénaires.

Quand il s'ouvrit de cette étrangeté aux Radikors, avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Zane avait marmonné avec agacement que ces « horreurs monastèriennes » devraient être lancées au travers de la première fenêtre venue dès que possible. Zair faisant remarquer que s'ils (qui que soient exactement ces « ils ») laissèrent du matériel derrière eux, c'était probablement en vue de le récupérer par la suite. En dépit de ses affirmations peu convaincantes plaidant l'inverse, elle continuait à penser que venir en ce lieu faisait partie des pires idées possibles, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tekris, lui, se contenta de plaisanter en décrétant que Lokar, de toute façon, n'était guère réputé pour prendre soin des corps, persuadé de ne pouvoir se faire vaincre. Pourquoi, donc, aurait-il eu besoin d'une infirmerie dans sa forteresse ?

Cependant, Marc fut intimement convaincu que ce Lokar se trompait, vu comment les deux autres Radikors foudroyèrent l'adolescent à la langue trop pendue du regard. Conscient d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat – et pas de la plus profitable des manières qui plus est –, le colosse simula à la hâte une quinte de toux dévastatrice, qui ne convainquit personne. Pas même lui. Et encore moins Zane, qui extraordinairement fit un violent effort pour ne rien rajouter, son visage se crispant comme s'il buvait une potion médicinale particulièrement amère, en ravalant sa prochaine invective. Zair elle-même l'observa longuement à la dérobée, semblant curieuse de savoir s'il allait finir par ouvrir la bonde à son caractère, ou s'évanouir tant la chose lui était inhabituelle.

Néanmoins, personne, et encore moins un Tekris trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte, ne lui fit remarquer le comique de la situation. Suite à de longues minutes durant lesquelles l'ambiance à couper au couteau exploserait pour un rien, sans que personne n'ose risquer d'amorcer la bombe, Zair, prenant son courage à deux mains, suggéra de chercher d'autres traces du passage d'intrus au sein de ce lieu. Marc soupirant discrètement de soulagement, presque en même temps que Tekris.

Debout, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte menant à la sorte d'infirmerie quelque peu rudimentaire, ce dernier avait, suite à une douche bien méritée prise une petite heure auparavant, revêtu un ensemble dégotté au fin fond de son sac à dos. Enfin, un ensemble… Si le pantalon, couleur d'un blanc assorti de passements gris, couvrait correctement son postérieur (seul le bas faisait feu-de-plancher), il n'avait pas encore revêtu le sobre T-shirt noir destiné à couvrir son torse, terminant de se sécher entièrement avant de prendre le risque de devoir attendre le séchage de ses frusques habituelles. Zane, refusant catégoriquement de supporter une odeur digne des bas-fonds s'il n'y était pas obligé, embarqua le moindre carré de tissu reposant sur la chair encore salie de ses camarades, lavant le tout des plus énergiquement. Seuls les sous-vêtements étant laissés aux bons soins de leurs porteurs. Aussi Tekris s'efforçait-il, en guise de vêtement, de garder une serviette cyan en guise de protection des chastes yeux de Marc, ne l'empêchant guère de posséder ainsi un décolleté qui, sur une femme, aurait largement dépassé le stade de l'indécence.

Heureusement, Zane et Zair, repartis à l'exploration des lieux une fois propres comme des sous neufs, pensaient trouver de quoi concevoir des vêpres bien plus adaptées à la morphologie de chacun. Et en toute honnêteté, Marc fut soulagé de rendre en parfait état les gants de rechange au chef du quatuor, sans avoir à subir nombre de reproches. Zane insista bien pour ne pas les laisser seuls autant de temps, « au cas où une autre attaque de spectres surviendrait », mais Tekris argua que le petit avait besoin de repos, et donc de quelqu'un pour veiller sur son sommeil. Perdant, pour ce qui devait être l'une des rares fois de sa vie, la bataille d'arguments, Zane sortit de la pièce en claquant suffisamment fort la porte pour en ébranler les murs de… Marc aurait dit métal, sans en être totalement certain. Pour l'ouvrir de nouveau une fraction de seconde plus tard, menaçant de mille tourments les deux traînards si jamais quoi que ce soit sortant de l'ordinaire se produisait. Rajoutant que si c'était le cas, il le saurait coûte que coûte. Puis il partit pour de bon, accompagné d'une Zair qui donnerait visiblement beaucoup pour échanger sa place, et laissant dans son sillage un Marc complètement déboussolé.

Un incident qui n'empêcha guère son « surveillant » de taper la causette, une fois les longues oreilles vertes hors de portée. Préoccupé par les évènements s'étant récemment déroulés, il avait pensé que Tekris aurait renoncé à deviner quel pouvait bien être son prénom, se résignant à l'appeler « le gosse ». Ou, plutôt, « minipuce », un surnom que l'adolescent semblait lui avoir définitivement associé. Vaguement, Marc devinait qu'il devrait se sentir vexé d'hériter d'un patronyme aussi infantilisant, en particulier à cause de sa taille, petite pour un garçon. Dans un ordre d'idée semblable, il se savait avoir passé l'âge de se faire ébouriffer machinalement les cheveux à chaque fois que lui et le Radikors se trouvaient dans la même pièce.

Pourtant, il adorait ça. Au point de se sentir presque morose quand Tekris, l'esprit ailleurs, oubliait l'une ou l'autre de ces marques d'intérêt. Pas de considération, bien sûr, le collégien refusait de se laisser bercer par de tendres illusions, tirées tout droit de ses rêves.

– N'invente pas non plus des mots, soupira-t-il, vérifiant la bonne mise en place de son peignoir, trois fois trop grand pour lui.

S'arranger pour que Tekris ne voit de son corps que son visage, le reste étant emmitouflé jusqu'au cou, ne fut pas toujours une partie de plaisir. Notamment parce qu'il devait tenir sans cesse d'une main le col du vêtement éponge, tandis que l'autre s'arrangeait pour éliminer l'excédent d'eau de ses mèches rebelles. Connaissant sa fichue tignasse, il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne serait pas sèche avant le lendemain matin, au mieux, mais c'était toujours ça de gagné…

– Je sèche, là, se plaignit l'adolescent, décollant du cadre métallique pour s'asseoir sur le sol dallé.

Marc laissa échapper un très léger rire, avant de se taire presque instantanément, ouvrant grand les oreilles au cas où cela ramènerait une horde d'esprits vengeurs.

Tiens, une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit…

– Ulysse ? tenta encore une fois Tekris.

– Aklalli, fit-il, de la voix la plus naturelle qu'il put.

– Comment ça, insensé ? Que je sache, tout est possible à partir du moment où… (réalisant le grossier piège du gamin, il lui dédia un regard lourd de reproches) Ce n'était pas très gentil, ça !

Pour la première fois, ce qui ressemblait à un véritable agacement vint tordre ses traits désapprobateur. Dépité, Marc rentra la tête dans les épaules, lorgnant le sol devant lui pour ne pas voir la déception qui, à coup sûr, apparaîtrait derrière les verres argentés.

Fichue curiosité ! Il ne voulait pas perdre le comportement que lui adressait Tekris pourtant…

– Désolé… murmura-t-il doucement, resserrant les pans de sa serviette autour de son cou.

Peut-être que s'il serrait assez fort, il cesserait de débiter des âneries à longueur de journée ?

– Tu peux, soupira le colosse.

Levant les yeux au plafond, ses doigts pianotèrent un instant sur son menton. Et quand il reprit la parole, sa voix se trouvait bien plus modulée que lors de ses deux dernières exclamations, plus apaisante également. Un changement qui incita Marc à relever légèrement le museau, sans pour autant oser le fixer directement.

– Écoute, Zane a miraculeusement accepté que tu rejoignes nos rangs – arrête de me regarder avec cet air de chien battu, bon sang ! –, mais, comment dire, s'il pense que tu es un espion, ou autre stupidité de ce genre (à ce jugement peu flatteur envers l'intéressé, Tekris ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, juste par précaution… ), il n'hésitera pas à revenir sur sa décision. Tu comprends ? Envers et contre tout, il reste persuadé que tu nous caches quelque chose, et il n'est pas le seul… Donc, si tu te mets à écouter aux portes, évite juste de me mêler à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, je crains qu'il ne décide de sévir. Et pas qu'un peu… Lève la tête, bon sang ! (ses iris camouflés se posèrent sur le tissu toujours maintenu autour du cou du garçon) Une minute ? Mais arrête, espèce d'idiot, tu veux t'étrangler ?!

Franchissant la distance les séparant, il écarta sans douceur les mains frêles, glissant la serviette autour de la nuque jusqu'à s'en saisir. Marc le fixa, étonné. Il n'avait pas vu qu'il ne serrait pas, ou quoi ?

– Je faisais attention, fit-il piteusement.

– Oui, et c'est avec attention que tu es devenu rouge pivoine ?!

Surpris, le garçon plaqua les paumes sur ses joues. Étrangement brûlantes, alors qu'elle étaient encore fraîches quelques minutes auparavant.

Il déglutit péniblement. Et depuis quand sa gorge lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été prise dans un étau ?

– Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de penser, soupira Tekris en déposant le morceau de tissu un peu plus loin. Fait gaffe, gamin. Je ne pourrais pas toujours être derrière tes fesses. Je ne suis pas ton père, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le devenir.

– Tant mieux, lâcha l'autre avec une puissante sincérité.

Immédiatement, il détourna le regard vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Ce qui était largement suffisant pour fournir un éclairage digne de ce nom si l'on divisait le mur du fond en trois parties, celle-ci couvrait tout son tiers central, et sur toute sa longueur. A l'extérieur, pas un souffle de vent ne venait remuer l'immensité neigeuse s'étendant à perte de vue. Pas plus que la moindre brise ne venait taquiner la chape nuageuse planant sur la forteresse comme une menace immobile, présente en permanence sans que rien ne puisse venir la déloger. Un tableau d'artiste morose, croqué sur le vif, puis laissé en plan sans état d'âme, oubliant au passage sa création. Sous le jet à peine tiède balayant la vase, la boue – ainsi que quelques bestioles bondissantes qui n'avaient rien à faire sur la chair d'un garçon de douze ans – et autres traces issues de la mangrove, il eut le temps de songer à cet étrange phénomène. Sans pousser trop loin son raisonnement, trop d'éléments restant sans réponses, mais il put considérer qu'outre la ressemblance avec le tourbillon nuageux prenant possession des cieux à chaque défi, la sensation de malaise, d'inquiétude sourde, ressemblait en plus amplifiée à celle provenant de certaines attaques utilisées par Zane. Et, lors de la dernière bataille, par Tekris. Quant à savoir ce que cela signifiait, il séchait complètement… Déjà, il ne parvenait pas à interpréter la moitié des évènements, ou du moins des enjeux sous-tendant le tout.

Tiens, il n'avait toujours pas vu la tête du monstre de Tekris, d'ailleurs ! Ni de Zair. Et, de même, il ne savait ce que devinrent les deux créatures aperçues lors de sa première rencontre avec les Radikors.

– Il est parti chercher des cigarettes un jour, et n'est jamais revenu ? reprit doucement la voix de l'adolescent.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Marc sursauta peu glorieusement, mettant quelques secondes à se rappeler de quoi il pouvait bien être question. Ceci fait, il regretta de s'en souvenir.

– Pas vraiment, marmonna-t-il tristement. C'est… plus compliqué.

– Tu veux en parler ? Bon, je ne suis pas psy, et tu n'as dans tous les cas visiblement pas de quoi me payer, mais si jamais le coeur t'en dis… Sauf si tu pense que c'est un stratagème pour récolter des informations sur toi, par ordre de Zane !

Soufflant grossièrement par la bouche, Marc se morigéna brutalement. Une possibilité qu'il n'avait pas une seconde envisagée ! Alors que les Radikors semblaient doués pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, et à défaut ne lâchaient pas si facilement leur cible ! Comment espérait-il garder le secret de sa fuite, s'il baissait sans cesse sa garde, tel un enfançon à peine capable de parler ?

Mais au fond, valait-il beaucoup plus ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, la gorge serrée. Je ne sais pas grand-chose…

Sentant une nausée fort malvenue venir brûler son estomac, il contracta violemment la mâchoire, serrant les dents. Hors de question de se ridiculiser une seconde fois de cette manière, se promit-il en croisant les mains sur son giron. Rendre tripes et boyaux dans un coin du campement lui avait amplement suffi ! Encore aujourd'hui, il craignait que cette réaction de son estomac capricieux ne soit que le signe avant-coureur d'une maladie tropicale autrement plus indisposante. A force de patauger dans de l'eau croupie, ou de subir sinon les assauts de nuées d'insectes parasitaires, cela ne l'étonnerait guère. Quitte à être un poids, pourquoi s'épargner une bonne vieille tourista ? Surtout qu'il ne cessait de tomber malade, aux grands cris de sa mère qui, régulièrement, se demandait par quel tour du destin pouvait-il bien être du même sang qu'Emma, la petite fille conservant depuis la naissance une santé de fer.

Un poinçon horriblement efficace piqua douloureusement sa poitrine. Ne pas penser au passé, surtout pas ! Comme Victoire serait contente de le voir si désemparé, en profitant sûrement pour franchir un autre pas dans la mutation de la vie du jeune garçon en enfer vivant.

– Bah, c'est normal, tenta maladroitement Tekris, grattant le sommet de son crâne.

Tout son être clamait qu'il ne savait absolument pas quelle attitude prendre face à un préadolescent, et encore moins ce qu'il convenait de faire étant donné le statut particulier de leur relation. S'il se laissait prendre à parier, il affirmerait qu'auparavant, se montrer gentil ne figurait guère parmi ses prérogatives.

Les iris noisettes sondèrent l'acier des lunettes. Pouvait-il se confier à l'adolescent ? En avait-il seulement envie ? Parler ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes. Mais s'il ne franchissait jamais le premier pas, il n'était pas certain que les autres accepte, de leur côté, de lui faire confiance.

Et qu'avait-il à perdre, au fond ?

– En fait, commença-t-il, fixant un point invisible droit devant lui, j'ai un peu menti… C'est une histoire un peu classique. Mon père ne fumait pas, ne buvait pas, ne frappait pas, et s'il n'était pas des plus affectueux, sur le plan théorique, rien ne peut lui être reproché.

Il humecta nerveusement ses lèvres. Presque six ans qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser…

– Sauf que le soir, il se précipitait tout le temps sur l'ordinateur, juste après avoir dit bonsoir. Et il y restait des heures, à jouer au poker, faire des paris en ligne, etc. Il disait qu'un jour, il gagnerait le gros lot, et il nous emmènerait à Disneyland, ou des bêtises comme ça. Je me souviens, quand j'avais cinq ou six ans, il m'a promis qu'il m'offrirait la collection entière des figurines de mes héros préférés. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, ma mère en a eu marre, et elle lui a dit que s'il ne s'arrêtait pas, elle partirait pour de bon. Sauf qu'en fait, c'est lui qui a disparu…

– Ah, fit Tekris (s'il comprenait clairement le tragique de la situation, il ne semblait cependant pas excessivement affecté. Ce genre d'histoires était-il fréquent sur sa planète d'origine ? En tous cas, aucun étonnement ne transparaissait sur ses traits). Et vous le voyez parfois ?

Sentant la fatigue accumulée se rappeler à son bon souvenir, Marc éclata d'un rire sans joie.

– C'est déjà fait ! A la morgue… Il s'est jeté du haut de l'immeuble.

– Ah, répéta l'adolescent. C'est… ballot… Rassure-moi, tu n'étais pas là ?

Seule l'expression d'une inquiétude soupçonneuse crispa les traits encore légèrement arrondis.

– Non, je jouais au parc avec… des amis, qui n'en sont plus.

Il avait faillit dire « avec ma sœur », dans un moment d'inattention, replongé dans le passé. Heureusement, ou pas, le colosse vint l'en sortir d'une manière des plus directe.

– C'est après que ta mère est morte ? demanda Tekris de but en blanc.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, cherchant une trace de plaisanterie. D'accord, il se doutait que la diplomatie n'était pas le point fort des Radikors, et qu'il prétendait à chaque insinuation de Zane être orphelin, mais tout de même… Et l'extraterrestre continuait d'attendre sa réponse avec naturel, sans paraître réaliser la brutalité de ses propos. Pire, il fronçait les sourcils de perplexité, sans doute pour comprendre la raison d'un si long silence de la part de l'autre.

A la fois vexé, et conscient de s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant, il resta volontairement muet, tripotant les bords de son peignoir en lorgnant avidement le pantalon et sweat à peine pliés dans un coin, lui étant destinés. Et dire que Zane refusa d'utiliser les serviettes avant de les avoir frictionnées et passées sous l'eau brûlante. Au cas où Ky Stax s'en serait précédemment servit, une idée le révulsant au plus haut point.

Il fallait maintenant oser demander au colosse de sortir de la pièce le temps qu'il se change. Mais il allait passer pour un idiot fini, c'était certain, ou un type à a pudeur déplacée. Sa crédibilité n'étant déjà pas au plus haut… Peut-être l'extraterrestre, lassé d'attendre en vain, irait de lui-même faire une ronde hors de la pièce ? Hélas, face à son mutisme, Tekris croisa résolument les bras, cherchant quelque chose pouvant le distraire en attendant le retour de ses camarades.

Son attention se reporta sur l'encolure entrouverte du peignoir du gamin. Pensif, celui-ci ne le remarqua pas immédiatement, seulement alerté par la fixité de l'adolescent, et le silence qui en découla.

Se décidant à tourner le visage vers lui, sa gorge s'assécha quand il remarque vers quoi se dirigeait le regard masqué du colosse. Baillant généreusement, le peignoir révélait en temps normal presque l'entièreté de son torse, au point qu'il doive le tenir sans cesse d'une main pour l'empêcher de découvrir sa peau à l'air libre. Sauf que, préoccupé par la précédente discussion, il mit ses paumes contre le rebord du meuble, légèrement penché en avant. Révélant ainsi son buste, ainsi que ses côtes toujours en partie marquées des maltraitances de Victoire. Tekris fixant justement les bleus, à divers stades de guérison, s'étalant le long de son sternum.

Peut-être cela aurait fini par passer inaperçu, si le garçon ne s'empressa, sitôt faite cette découverte, de saisir les pans du peignoir, le rabattant brutalement sur son corps.

– Il y a encore des traces de l'attaque de Koz, fit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Avant de se claquer mentalement. Aucune chance de mimer l'indifférence à présent, ou comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué du manège de l'adolescent.

Néanmoins, Tekris n'ajouta rien. Même en se détournant pour s'approcher du tas formé par ses futurs vêtements, Marc pouvait sentit la brûlure de son regard entre ses omoplates.

– Tu peux te retourner ? se hâta-t-il de prétexter pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de s'interroger plus avant. J'aimerais vraiment m'habiller sans être reluqué.

La seule excuse trouvée pour détourner l'attention. Grimaçant, Marc la trouva plus mauvaise encore que ce qu'il pensait. Hochant affirmativement la tête, Tekris se détourna tout de même, ne laissant que son dos de visible au collégien. Après une hésitation, celui-ci choisit de garder son imposante carrure dans son champ de vision, juste pour être certain qu'aucune déviation oculaire « accidentelle » ne vienne rajouter au malaise déjà largement présent.

– J'ai remarqué un truc bizarre, déclara-t-il, la voix étouffée quand il enfila ce qui se révélait être en réalité un T-shirt à manches longues. Vos attaques… kaïru, elles ont des couleurs différents à chaque fois.

– Avoue que c'est plus classe, ricana Tekris. Tu imagines ? Tout en noir, ou en blanc, selon si l'on est gentil ou méchant ?

– Gentil ou méchant ? répéta Marc, incrédule.

Soupirant, puis marmonnant nombre d'aménités à son propre égard, Tekris finit par reprendre piteusement.

– Zane va me tuer… Si tu ressors de cette pièce en en sachant bien plus qu'à son départ, le coupable sera tout trouvé. Mais bref, disons que j'utilisais ces termes pour, eh bien, illustrer mon propos. Parlons plutôt de camps opposés… D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui définit le bien, le mal, et toutes ces notions sibyllines terriennes ?

– Selon moi, ce sont plutôt des concepts universels, intervint Marc en enfilant un pantalon noir à la chaleur bienvenue. Mais sinon, je ne sais pas. Les actions de chacun, je suppose ? proposa-t-il finalement.

– Oui, sûrement. Mais les actions en question peuvent se révéler contradictoires. Du coup, qu'est-ce qui l'emporte ? Regarde le cinéma, combien de « méchants » obtiennent la rédemption en faisant ce que la société appelle le bien ? Sans avoir été, le reste de leur vie, un parangon de vertu.

Avant que Marc ne puisse réitérer son affirmation quant à son ignorance, Tekris lâcha un rire qu'il qualifia de nerveux, sans trop y croire cependant, avant de hausser les épaules. Sauf quand il se trouvait face à un Zane enragé (situation arrivant bien plus souvent qu'il n'y paraissait), un Radikors ne se montrait jamais désolé, et encore moins tourmenté par tout sentiment se rapportant à quelconque agitation.

– Bah, pourquoi se faire des nœuds au cerveau ? C'est sans importance. Surtout quand il faut assumer ses choix, reprit-il comme pour lui-même. L'important étant de faire ce en quoi l'on croit. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour réfléchir à des choses non-physiques. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Ah, donc en fait, il lui parlait vraiment ? Pourtant, cela n'aida guère Marc, qui une fois encore se retrouva sans savoir quoi répondre tandis qu'il enfilait d'épaisses chaussettes grises à pois blancs. Aucune chaussure à sa taille ne se trouvant dans les recoins de la forteresse, il marcherait probablement sans plus d'ornements dans ses recoins. Une considération bien futile, songea-t-il.

Il sentait confusément que quelque chose se cachait derrière les paroles du colosse encore adolescent, sans pour autant réussir à en saisir sa nature exacte. Ni comprendre réellement l'enjeu finale de cette bien étrange conversation. Aussi se tut-il de nouveau, maudissant son incapacité à lire entre les lignes.

– Bien sûr que non, répondit à sa place Tekris. Laisse tomber, je crois que moi-même… Ah là là, je bavasse, mais en attendant rien n'avance ! Nous avons du travail, alors nous verrons tes questions au dîner, compris ? Tu as fini, minipuce ?

– Hum, ouais.

Bon sang, il ne comprenait rien à rien… Autant essayer de demander à la lune pourquoi elle ne se levait pas le jour. Quoique, parfois, elle se montrait même quand l'astre solaire montait dans le ciel…

Secouant vivement sa chevelure de droite à gauche, il abandonna ses vêpres là où elles étaient, saisissant avec reconnaissance la main tendue vers lui de Tekris.

C'était que la forteresse se révélait très grande aussi, et il n'avait aucune envie de se perdre bêtement.

Rien ne transparaissait sur les traits de l'extraterrestre, enfin, rien qui ne fut pas habituel. Aussi ravala-t-il ses questions, tandis qu'ils s'engageaient côte à côte dans le long couloir menant… eh bien, il ne savait pas où. Mais son guide connaissait le chemin, aussi ne s'inquiéta-t-il pas.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

– Trouver un coin où tu pourras piquer un somme. Encore un peu, et tu vas t'écrouler sur place. Connaissant Zane, il voudra nous trouver en pleine forme pour son retour.

Marc fit signe qu'il saisissait – très – bien la nuance. Intérieurement, il ne cessa de réfléchir sur les mystérieuses auras entourant les attaques lancées par les Radikors, et plus généralement, par les Stax. Car enfin, il n'avait pas rêvé, les mêmes couleurs revenaient régulièrement !

µµµ

– Tu as pensé à ce que dira Lokar, quand il verra le gamin avec nous ? demanda Zair comme si elle demandait des petits scônes fourrés dans un salon de thé. Il n'a aucun talent dans le kaïru, alors on ne pourra pas prétendre vouloir en faire un combattant…

En réponse, Zane grogna d'agacement. Comme s'il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ! Ou qu'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes à gérer pour le moment ! Si ce stupide humain osait poser ses sales pattes

– A ton avis ? Pourquoi voulais-je le renvoyer le plus vite possible là d'où il vient, peu importe sa véritable provenance ? Pour qu'il en sache le minimum sur nous ! Sauf qu'à cause de ces minables Stax, c'est trop tard à présent. Je préfère largement savoir où il traîne, et à qui il parle. Qui sait ? Sous ses airs benêts, c'est peut-être un agent double au service du monastère.

Marquant un temps d'arrêt suite à sa déclaration, Zair l'observa à la dérobée, plissant le front.

– Hum, sérieusement ? Il suffit que tu le regarde, pour le voir se liquéfier instantanément. Je suis même certaine que si tu dis « grenouille », il sautera jusqu'à ce que tu lui dise d'arrêter.

– Personne ne t'as appris à te méfier des apparences ? railla Zane.

– C'est une vraie question ? demanda Zair sur un ton analogue.

N'y voyant aucun intérêt, il grogna en guise d'avertissement. D'accord, quelques mois auparavant, il avait promis de repartir sur un pied d'égalité avec le reste de son équipe, aussi les laissaient-ils contredire la plupart de ses ordres. Mais mieux valait ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin la tolérance du jeune homme ne se trouvait guère réputée pour s'étendre à l'infini. Heureusement, naturellement, Tekris avait fini par retrouver, en quelque sorte, sa place de subordonné, quoiqu'il s'interposait toujours très régulièrement entre lui et les décisions qu'il jugeait dangereuses pour le trio. Mais Zair, par contre, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à débattre sans cesse de petits détails, là où elle devrait obéir à ses ordres sans discussion !

Marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, il secoua rudement sa caboche. Bon, d'accord, il avait commis quelques erreurs. Et la cohésion interne en ressortait affermie depuis que ses coéquipiers l'avait poussé à accepter cette condition. Ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à digérer, c'était qu'ils choisissent l'un de ses rares moments de faiblesse, abandonné dans la neige gelée par une autre équipe de combattants kaïru honnie, pour lui proposer un marché qu'il ne pouvait qu'accepter !

Une petite voix lui souffla que cette analyse restait très partiale, qu'il repoussa sans ménagement. Descendant les marches menant à l'entrée de la forteresse, tous ses sens aux aguets (un petit regard par-dessus son épaule montrant que Zair faisait de même, pianotant sur la pochette renfermant son X-Reader), il soupira de frustration. Oui, banni par Lokar en personne, soi-disant qu'il aurait usurpé le pouvoir de son Maître alors qu'il le croyait mort (en réalité, il désirait seulement continuer son œuvre ! La susceptibilité de l'homme n'avait pas de bornes – une pensée qui ne plairait pas à l'intéressé), dans le froid et la neige. Regagner son estime ne fut pas si difficile cacher sa rancœur et sa colère derrière une génuflexion publique. Ky, et ses Stax, faisant partie de l'assistance. Lokar connaissait, au moins en surface, son combattant déchu. Il ne pouvait ignorer que ce geste lui coûtait. Aussi, en dépit d'une correction aussi brutale qu'inattendue (sous la forme de « rochers ravageurs » pris de plein fouet, alors qu'il se trouvait encore à genoux un très mauvais souvenir, parvenant à lui réveiller des douleurs fantômes quand il y repensait trop souvent), pensa-t-il sa rédemption honnête et sincère. Dans un sens, l'homme avait raison, Zane souhaitait réellement retourner dans les rangs de ses E-Teens, les combattants kaïru de Lokar. D'un autre côté, ses raisons différaient peut-être un chouïa de ce qu'il croyait.

Bref, si l'adolescent était revenu à une position à peu près privilégiée, le moindre faux pas de sa part pourrait mener à de désastreuses conséquences. Il ne manquait pas d'en tirer profit, mais tout en gardant à l'esprit une certitude. Une fichue épée de Damoclès tournoyait au-dessus de son crâne, prête à s'abattre s'il tentait une fois encore de faire cavalier seul. S'il ne fournissait pas une raison valable afin de justifier la présence de l'enfant parmi eux, qui savait comment Lokar réagirait ? Pour regagner l'entièreté de son estime, et continuer à suivre son enseignement, Zane avait dû trop sacrifier pour faire marche arrière ! Et encore moins pour un gamin pleurnichard, accroché à Tekris comme une poule à son œuf !

_C'est Lokar le numéro un, ne l'oublie jamais_, lui dit un jour Zair. Un sage conseil qu'il s'efforçait de suivre. Sans pour autant renoncer à ses objectifs personnels, bien entendu.

_Tu es vraiment prêt à tout pour atteindre tes buts, pas vrai _? Encore cette petite voix susurrant à ses oreilles.

Une vague nausée laissa un goût âcre sur son palais. Il l'avait déjà prouvé. Et dépassait depuis longtemps le stade des regrets inutiles. Il irait jusqu'au bout, quoiqu'il lui en coûte encore, en particulier pour conserver ce qu'il possédait aujourd'hui.

Il s'attarda sur la nuque de Zair, quelques mètres devant lui. Il savait avoir échoué depuis longtemps dans son rôle de grand frère (à chaque fois que sa pensée s'attardait sur ces mots, il ne parvenait à les associer à sa personne). Incapable de protéger comme il l'aurait dû la petite fille qu'elle était. Rien n'effacerait le passé, et, incapable de déterminer comment réagir, comment il devrait réagir eu égard de son « rôle », cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il renonça à entretenir une véritable relation filiale avec elle. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, était de veiller sur ses arrières, comme le ferait un chef d'équipe, et encore. Une situation qui convenait forcément à l'adolescente, sinon, elle aurait exprimé son désaccord plus d'une fois.

Une grimace indescriptible tordit ses traits. Lui laisser espérer un véritable lien frère-sœur, alors qu'il se savait pertinemment incapable de le mener à bien, serait affreusement cruel. Et qui voudrait de lui comme frangin, de toute façon ? Une réalité qu'il connaissait par coeur, sans, encore une fois, que cela l'atteigne. Pour quoi faire, hein ? A quoi bon se torturer l'esprit. Il se fichait bien de ce que pensait le commun des mortels ! Seules comptait son ambition, et sa vengeance. Contre Ky, Baoddaï, le Redakaï, tous !

Un mécanisme de pensée parfaitement huilé, devenu sien à force de répétition mentale. Qu'il croyait durer jusqu'à la fin des temps, exempt du moindre doute retardant l'échéance de son futur avènement.

Si un petit grain de sable, ô combien gênant, n'était venu troubler ses idées. Oh, pas en venant chambouler son être comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles, mais suffisamment pour lui faire tourner la tête pour des broutilles. Son corps changeant, quittant rapidement le domaine de l'enfance pour s'engager dans la post-adolescence, ne lui procurait aucune sensation particulière, excepté la satisfaction de dominer ses adversaires physiquement, un détail ayant étonnamment une grande importance quand il s'agissait d'influencer le camp adverse. Mais depuis son entrée dans les fameux dix-sept ans, alors qu'il pensait en avoir terminé avec les poussées de croissance et autres bêtises inhérentes à l'âge bête, d'autres sensations proprement inhabituelles vinrent s'ajouter au plaisir du combat et de la victoire. Si discrètement qu'il n'y prêta d'abord aucune attention. Avant que cela ne se transforme en une sorte de désir latent, incompréhensible, qui n'améliora guère son humeur naturellement orageuse.

Il se rendit totalement compte que quelque chose clochait quand, au cours d'un entraînement contre Zair, il se demanda subrepticement si Tekris aimait le voir gagner. Alors que ses préoccupations se ramenaient plutôt à comment écraser son adversaire le plus rapidement possible. Avant de commencer à retenir par moments ses coups contre l'autre adolescent. Pas à chaque fois, mais de manière suffisamment régulière pour l'interroger. Pensant que cela s'arrangerait, une brève passade adolescente parfaitement normale due aux hormones, il ignora encore ces signaux sans intérêts selon lui.

Sauf que rien ne s'arrangea, au contraire. Quand il réalisa, à force de s'accorder quelques instants de rêveries peu chastes le soir, s'être engagé trop loin sur le chemin de… de l'attirance ? Oui, ce devait être ça, il n'éprouvait plus l'envie de lutter contre cette étrangement douce langueur engourdissant son esprit quand Tekris venait à lui saisir le poignet (encore un geste qu'il aurait dû censurer au plus vite), ou simplement en pensant à ce dernier. Quelle mièvreries !

Hélas, et aussi incompréhensible cela lui paraissait-il, se séparer de ces sensations lui crevait presque le coeur, à son profond agacement, sans compter qu'il en revenait sans arrêt au même point. La seule chose qu'il ne parvenait à maîtriser se baladait en permanence sous ses yeux ! Pire, depuis peu, un _humain_ s'accrochait sans cesse à ses bas !

Il n'y pouvait rien voir le petit glué au colosse lui faisait monter des envies de meurtres !

Un désir nébuleux, dont il se gorgeait secrètement tout en luttant aussi fort que possible contre. Et plis terrible encore, il lui arrivait de (il peinait encore à le croire, et moins encore à l'accepter) vouloir sentir les bras puissants du colosse se refermer autour de son corps. Comme une vulgaire oie blanche s'évanouissant au moindre choc émotionnel ! Zane était un dominant, celui qui commandait aux autres, et qui se trouvait obéi sans contestations excessives ! Pas une pauvre créature perdue comme le gosse récupéré dans la forêt cambodgienne ! Alors pourquoi ses joues chauffaient à cette seule idée ?

Vaguement, il eut conscience que Zair venait de lui adresser la parole, l'arrachant sans ménagement à ses ruminations. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas laissé la boue ensevelir ce gamin, au fait ?

Aucun rapport ! Simplement, retrouver un cadavre en plein marécage n'aurait pas été bon pour leurs affaires. Encore une chance qu'en règle générale, il ne se montrait pas trop pénible à gérer.

– Moi non plus, je ne crois pas à cette histoire d'orphelinat, répondit-il miraculeusement à répondre, empêchant Zair de deviner son petit moment d'égarement. D'où le fait qu'il puisse être un espion soit crédible ! Tu le dis toi-même. A-t-il dit quoi que ce soit de suspect, quand vous étiez prisonniers de Koz ?

Un souvenir qu'elle adorerait effacer de sa mémoire, clamait l'attitude soudainement renfrognée de Zair.

– Rien du tout. Il est resté dans les vapes presque tout le temps, et avait l'air de souffrir le martyr en se réveillant. Remarque, il ne paraît pas beaucoup mieux maintenant. Bref. Par contre, il semble avoir une haute estime de toi. Sais-tu qu'il a clamé que jamais Koz ne serait plus fort que toi ?

– Il faudrait être complètement aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer, rétorqua-t-il avec brutalité.

– Au lieu de rester braqué sur ton idée, aide-moi à trouver ce qu'il pourrait nous cacher, autre qu'un éventuel double-jeu. Essayons de ne rien négliger, puisque nous allons devoir vivre ensemble. D'accord ?

Zane soupira lourdement. Savoir que la jeune femme avait raison, dans un sens seulement, n'arrangeait en rien l'irritation croissante grandissant au creux de son ventre. Sans parler de sa nausée.

Oui, il en avait trop fait pour échouer.

– Admettons, finit-il par marmonner. Des suggestions ?

– Aucune, admit Zair, une constatation l'agaçant à son tour. Il faut aussi déterminer ce que nous pouvons dire, ou pas, devant le petit. En particulier concernant Lokar.

– Il fallait peut-être y penser avant de balancer l'histoire du kaïru, ricana-t-il. (il enchaîna de suite, coupant tout espoir de protestation) Le moins possible, je dirais. Par contre, si Lokar se présente à nous, là nous aurons un problème autrement plus dérangeant.

– C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Pourquoi ne pas le confier malgré tout à un orphelinat ? Puisqu'il prétend n'avoir aucune famille. Un ordre de ta part et il n'osera plus ouvrir la bouche jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

– Tu plaisantes, rassure-moi ?

– Enfin, Zane, ce n'est pas une vie pour un gosse de son âge ! Et ne viens pas comparer avec nous, ce n'est pas pareil. Bref, il a déjà pris des mauvais coups, et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois s'il reste.

– Te voilà assistante sociale à présent, se moqua Zane, passant une main dans ses épais cheveux.

Ce devait être un cauchemar. Encore un effort, et les Stax débarqueront avec la cavalerie pour les mettre sous les verrous ! Ou tout autre châtiment décidé par le Redakaï, quelle qu'en soit la teneur, ce serait particulièrement désagréable.

– Pas du tout, rétorqua-t-elle avec véhémence. Simplement, autant pour lui que pour nous, ce serait mieux qu'il parte au plus vite. L'idéal aurait été de ne pas l'amener ici.

Cette fois, Zane dut inspirer profondément par mes narines, pour ne pas décider d'imposer son respect… à sa manière. Le pied d'égalité, ou la neige, se força-t-il à se rappeler.

– Qu'il rêve de quitter cet endroit sans nul doute glauque à ses yeux, siffla-t-il. Et regrette d'avoir un jour croisé notre route, en quoi cela m'importe ? Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de mener à bien notre mission ! Et quitte à se trouver incapable de maîtriser le kaïru, je trouverai bien quelques corvées à lui donner pour se rendre utile. N'oublie pas ce que nous a ordonné Lokar, au Cambodge. Nous devons attendre son prochain contact. Entre autres. N'est-ce pas ?

– Je m'en souviens parfaitement, confirma Zair. Je me tenais à tes côtés.

Un instant, les iris pâles se voilèrent, comme pour souligner sa dernière phrase. Ou lui signifier quelque chose ? En toute vérité, Zane ne s'y attarda guère, préoccupé par bien d'autres sujets.

– A ce propos, tu sais ce que cela signifie, la présence des spectres de Lokar dans les environs ? continua-t-elle, comme si de rien n'était.

Arrivés à un croisement, ils durent prendre un instant de réflexion – les couloirs se ressemblaient tous, à un certain niveau de la forteresse, une précaution n'étonnant plus personne –, ils obliquèrent vers la droite, l'autre chemin menant à une autre grande salle particulière, réservée aux « réceptions » particulières des E-Teens. Dès qu'ils reprirent leur descente, les mots s'échappèrent naturellement des lèvres de l'adolescent.

– Eh bien, il les invoque chaque fois pour protéger son repaire des intrus. Normalement, ils sont issus de ses propres pouvoirs – normal, puisque c'est une de ses inventions dans le domaine du kaïru. Donc, c'est lui qui doit les activer. Mais le monastère a déjà visité les lieux de fond en comble, bien que je reste persuadé que nombre de sous-sols et autres pièces secrètes leur aient échappé. Et ses habitants sont censés avoir désactivé tous les pièges, enfin, ceux qu'ils ont trouvé. Sauf que celui de l'entrée s'est déclenché instantanément, et de si grossières mailles n'auraient pas pu être évitées. Un dispositif ingénieux, sans doute.

Soudainement, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Choqué – bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement dans quel sens –, Zane scruta minutieusement les traits de sa compagne, guettant sa prochaine réaction.

– Tu crois qu'il est revenu ici entre-temps ?

Elle saisit le bout de sa queue-de-cheval, pensive. Donc, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qui s'offrait à elle. Un tic apparut quand elle décida de changer de coiffure, le chignon haut n'étant pas particulièrement adapté aux nombreuses expéditions menées ces derniers mois par l'équipe de combattants. Le désavantage, par contre, était de souligner la petite taille de l'adolescente. Les semelles de ses bottes lui faisaient gagner un ou deux centimètres, elle n'atteignait que la poitrine de son frère, provoquant de fait une forte susceptibilité quant aux plus petites réflexions s'y rapportant de près ou de loin. S'il existait un seul sujet sur lequel Zane se montrait excessivement prudent, il s'agissait bien de celui-là. Surpris de s'abandonner à de telles réflexions futiles (décidément, un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal à lui non plus), il en revint à la situation présente.

Sans s'apercevoir que son hésitation fut trahie par son geste inconscient (et totalement hors de propos, rajouta-t-il mentalement, agacé de ne pas réussir à déduire les origines de ce comportement déplacé), Zair repoussa finalement ses cheveux derrière son épaule, pensive.

– Ca paraît logique. Ou il s'est débrouillé pour installer son système, quel qu'il fut.

Posant enfin le pied sur le palier de l'interminable escalier, Zane croisa les mains, craquant au passage ses doigts histoire de les détendre, et de bien faire remarquer son ennui à effectuer une si triviale tâche.

– Maintenant, il faut trouver ce qui a déclenché le piège, reprit Zair, fouillant les alentours du regard.

– On le sait déjà, c'est la gamin, maugréa son comparse. Il faut juste s'assurer qu'il ne revienne pas ici, et nous n'aurons plus besoin de jouer les rats de forteresse ! Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que la solution se trouve dans l'entrée ?

Lorgnant sa mauvaise volonté évidente, Zair retint de justesse un long soupir désabusé.

– Je te rappelle que c'est ta proposition.

– Oui, eh bien j'ai changé d'avis, marmonna-t-il.

Le gamin avait besoin de repos ? Mon œil ! Il voulait surtout arracher de précieux renseignements en profitant de la crédulité de Tekris ! Et en perdant leur temps à courir après des chimères, Zair et lui laissait tout le champ libre possible pour accomplir ses desseins !

Avait-il une chance de convaincre Zair de le laisser remonter, afin de vérifier le bon ordre des choses, tandis qu'elle se chargerait de fouiller inutilement les lieux ?

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, l'intéressée se retourna, bras croisés, une petite moue peinte sur ses traits. Implicitement, elle semblait le défier de la laisser faire les basses besognes sans vergogne. Une hérésie, à bien y réfléchir. N'avait-il pas accepté d'écoper de _tours de vaisselle_, de _cuisine_ et autre arrangement du campement ? La répartition équitable des tâches ne lui étant jamais confiée, peu importait ses arguments, il aurait bien apporté quelques menues modifications à cet état de fait.

Tiens, gagner suffisamment d'argent pour racheter des tentes, à rajouter sur sa liste des choses à faire. En discuter avec Tekris avant, évidemment, comme le colosse se chargeait le plus souvent des rentrées d'argent.

Un pincement malvenu le déconcentra brièvement. D'accord, mais cela pouvait devenir dangereux pour le colosse. Intérieurement, il se promit de tout faire pour prendre la place de ce dernier, préparant d'ores et déjà quelques arguments parfaitement justifiés, de son avis.

– On dirait bien qu'une relique se trouve dans les environs, commenta Zair, ses yeux plissés posés sur le cadran de son X-Reader.

Imitant son initiative, Zane sortit son propre appareil de sa pochette, maugréant contre l'impossibilité de réfléchir en paix. Assez haut pour que Zair l'entende, au cas où elle en aurait douté.

Aussitôt, sur la lueur safran illuminant illuminant l'écran, une carte en deux dimensions simpliste des environs apparue au bout d'une fraction de seconde. Deux petits cercles, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, pulsait lentement sur une zone de la carte ainsi affichée, tandis qu'un troisième surgit des bords de l'appareil, ciblant plus précisément l'endroit où se trouvait la relique en question. Pas pour la première fois, Zane regretta que les X-Readers n'indiquent l'emplacement de cette dernière que de manière générale, forçant les combattants à fouiller les environs pour la dénicher.

– Tu as raison. Et elle est si peu pourvue d'énergie, que mon X-Reader n'a pas daigné m'en informer.

Encore une fois, il allait falloir revoir les réglages. Bien que la sensibilité de l'appareil ait été réglée au plus haut degré la plupart du temps. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen pour le forcer à se montrer plus performant ! Au moins, plus il se rapprochait de la relique, plus le signal s'amplifiait.

– Comment Lokar peut-il se servir d'aussi peu de kaïru pour mettre son piège en place ? s'étonna Zair en balayant les environs, autant visuellement, que par le biais de son X-Reader.

– Son fonctionnement doit être similaire à celui de celle utilisée pour nous contacter, au Cambodge.

Illustrant son propos, il plongea la main dans sa poche, en tirant un petit objet de la taille de sa paume. Semblant fait d'ambre, paré de reflets irisés transparents, un « L » stylisé était gravé sur ses deux faces. D'un ovale irrégulier, les bords de la plaque, plus minces que le reste, pouvait être suivis du bout du doigt sans risque de coupure, excepté à un endroit précis. Ne fonctionnant qu'en présence de personnes précises, elle permettait de projeter un hologramme du maître de la forteresse, et de parler par son biais, peu importe la distance. L'embarras, cependant, étant qu'elle devait être gorgée de kaïru pour fonctionner, se vidant graduellement au cours de son utilisation.

En l'état actuel, la plaque pouvait tout aussi bien être un bête objet d'ornement.

Zair approuva son hypothèse du chef. Remettant l'objet dans sa poche, Zane s'attela enfin à la tâche de mauvaise grâce. Au moins, si ce qu'ils cherchaient fonctionnait sur le même principe, le kaïru contenu devait être quasiment épuisé, ou pas suffisant pour une nouvelle offensive.

Localiser la relique en question leur prit une bonne demi-heure supplémentaires, dissimulée dans les ombres obliques à la jonction entre mur et plafond. Forcé de laisser Zair grimper sur ses épaules afin de la récupérer, Zane ne regretta pas d'avoir insisté pour nettoyer chaussures, corps et vêtements avant d'aller plus loin.

Au moment où l'adolescente tenta de décrocher l'objet, elle poussa un petit cri étranglé, ramenant vivement sa main contre sa poitrine.

– Fait gaffe ! Si tu t'agites comme ça, je vais finir par tomber ! pesta le chef du trio.

– Oh, ça va, j'ai juste été surprise. Ce machin a failli m'électrocuter ! Tu ne veux pas me passer un de tes gants, par hasard.

– Non. Et puis quoi encore ? Échanger les places, je vais sur tes épaules pendant que tu me portes ?

– Très drôle, vraiment. Bon, tu me le donne ?

Marmonnant une nouvelle fois, Zane finit par céder. Uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser plus de temps en tête-à-tête entre Tekris et ce fichu môme !

Au moins, Zair pensa à le remercier, décrochant bien plus facilement la raison de ce désagréable jeu de chat perché extraterrestre. Descendant souplement de son perchoir, elle tendit immédiatement l'accessoire à l'adolescent, s'empressant de déposer sa trouvaille au sol. Arrachant presque son gant des mains, il la foudroya visuellement, remettant ce dernier à la place qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Attendant que l'attention de Zair se reporte sur la relique, il vérifia rapidement la bonne mise en place des bandes enserrant ses avant-bras, s'assurant que rien n'avait bougé durent l'opération.

Satisfait, il baissa à son tour le visage.

Cela ressemblait à un scarabée tout de gris paré, de la taille de l'index du jeune homme, la seule nuance colorée résidant en ses yeux incrustés de rubis minuscules. De l'extérieur, rien ne paraissait anormal.

– Bon, nous avons notre réponse, soupira Zair. Quelque chose me chiffonne, dans tout ça. Lokar comptait lancer une seule attaque de ses spectres contre les intrus, et puis basta ? Un si petit objet ne peut pas contenir énormément de kaïru, alors il suffisait aux Stax de s'échapper une fois. Je n'arrive déjà pas à comprendre comment cette relique a pu nourrir toute l'offensive.

– J'ai peut-être une réponse, fit Zane, consultant de nouveau son X-Reader. Tu te souviens de la faible quantité d'énergie contenue, au départ ? Devine quoi ? (évidemment, il continua son raisonnement sans attendre sa réponse) Elle est remontée, depuis notre entrée.

– Pardon ? Et comment tu expliques ça ?

– Simple. La seule chose qui a changée, c'est que tu as touché ce… truc insecte. Je te parie mes tours de vaisselle du mois…

– Tu peux t'arrêter là, s'empressa de l'interrompre Zair, je refuse de parier quoi que ce soit !

Mobilisant toute sa volonté pour ne pas faire la tête – non, la moue, sinon cela ressemblait trop à la bouderie, un comportement qu'il ne supportait pas ! –, Zane roula des yeux avec ostentation. Visiblement, Zair abhorrait cette corvée au moins autant que lui.

Ca valait le coup d'essayer, se rassura-t-il intérieurement – non, se corrigea-t-il ! Depuis quand aurait-il eu besoin de se rassurer ?! Encore quelque chose d'inhabituel. Et comme à chaque fois, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Tekris, avant qu'il ne se reprenne brutalement. Enfin, toutes ses actions, physiques et internes, ne pouvaient être le fait d'un seul garçon ! Et encore le coéquipier avec qui il passa la majeure partie de son enfance ! C'était tout bonnement ridicule !

Afin de se calmer, il revint au présent, Zair attendant toujours la suite de son développement.

– C'est bon, laisse tomber le pari. Donc, je pense que cette relique absorbe l'énergie kaïru de la personne se trouvant en contact avec elle. Connaissant le caractère retors de Lokar (sans raison, à ces mots, Zair se mit à le scruter bizarrement. Ne trouvant aucune explication sur le coup, il prit le parti de l'ignorer), il a dû transmettre cette capacité à ses spectres.

– Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ceux-ci continuaient à se battre, alors que l'énergie de la relique baissait, acheva Zair. Ils utilisaient notre force. Tu imagines, si nous n'avions pas eu « piège cyclonique » et « rochers ravageurs » ?

– Pourquoi faire ? grogna l'adolescent, ramassant le scarabée.

Zair secoua la tête, sans pour autant ajouter quoi que ce soit.

– Une manière imparfaite d'utiliser le kaïru noir, conclut Zane.

– Tu crois ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas senti une baisse de notre kaïru intérieur ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, fâché de devoir reconnaître son ignorance (décidément, bien trop de choses lui échappaient ces derniers temps). Le kaïru noir, une énergie créée par Lokar, restait extrêmement rare, disséminée dans quelques objets sur Terre, un seul ayant été retrouvé jusqu'ici. Et il possédait la fâcheuse manie d'absorber l'énergie de ses cibles. Sauf que l'hypothèse même de Zane comportait des failles. Aussi fort soit le kaïru noir, il n'agissait que sur les Maîtres kaïru, les plus puissants des combattants. Que Lokar ait réussi à le modifier suffisamment, pour que chaque personne douée de kaïru soit affectée, et s'en servir afin de redistribuer de l'énergie à ses spectres, prouvait bien son génie défensif !

S'il n'avait pas été victime des imperfections de ce système, Zane admirerait sans conteste l'ingéniosité de l'homme. D'un autre côté, si Lokar cherchait à empêcher les Stax, et le Redakaï (le Conseil constitué de l'élite des Maîtres kaïru, guidé par le Grand Maître… par l'enfer, que l'adolescent détestait celui-ci !), de pénétrer au sein de son fief, c'était qu'il devait y avoir d'autres secrets dissimulés dans ses recoins…

– Peu importe. Nous savons déjà qu'un contact direct est nécessaire, sinon mes gants ne serviraient à rien. Remontons montrer notre découverte à Tekris (et s'assurer que chacun se tenait tranquille, rajouta-t-il pour lui-même). Ensuite, nous nous reposerons, puis nous aviserons.

Hochant du chef, plus qu'empressé de quitter ces couloirs sordides, il prit la tête du duo, s'engageant sur la première des longues marches menant aux étages supérieurs. Les ordres de Lokar… Amasser le plus de kaïru possible, s'occuper de Koz, rester hors de portée du Redakaï… Il obéirait, bien sûr, mais ne comprenait pas où cela devait le mener. Ce n'était que des dispositions d'une banalité affligeante, au fond. Mais hors de question de prendre des initiatives, il avait bien vu où cela l'avait mené les précédentes fois.

Pourtant, il bouillait de passer pour de bon à l'action, quelle qu'elle fut !

Et le gamin, que devait-il en faire ? Avait-il vraiment eut raison de l'embarquer sous le bras ? De quoi devait-il l'informer, et quelles informations lui taire ? Zair parlait juste, quand elle disait que sur un ordre, il se tairait à jamais.

Un fin sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Oui, il y avait moyen de tirer parti de la situation, et du gamin.

Une voix moqueuse résonna, une nouvelle fois, sous son crâne. Et concernant Tekris, qu'allait-il faire ?

Victime d'une attaque de chaleur impromptue, quand son imagination commença à s'emballer, il accéléra le pas, manquant distancer sa coéquipière qui finit par trottiner pour le rattraper.

Pourquoi donc, quand il pensait « Tekris », se mettait-il à y associer du cuir sombre ?!

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir, et merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et donnera envie de lire la suite ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée, et à bientôt !_


	11. Partir dans le vent

_Petit changement au programme ! Le précédent chapitre onze ne me plaisait pas, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, du coup je l'ai presque entièrement réécrit ! Les évènements de « Explorations inopinées » reviendront, en partie, dans le douzième ou treizième chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

**Partir dans le vent**

Une bourrasque, plus forte que les autres, fit trembler les vitres, pourtant épaisses de plusieurs pouces, occupant dans chaque pièce un bon tiers de l'espace menant vers l'extérieur. Emportée par la bise joueuse, une fine traînée de poudreuse s'éleva paresseusement du sol, ses flocons formant un tourbillon intermittent composé de petites plaques étirées. S'élevant de plusieurs mètres, elle tutoya un instant les courants ascendants, prenant tantôt de la vitesse, décélérant ensuite en effleurant dangereusement les glaciers. Enfin, elle en frôla leurs surfaces, se confondant avec la blancheur, sans éclats lumineux à cause de l'atmosphère, avant de disparaître définitivement en se mêlant aux reliefs accidentés se profilant à l'horizon.

Soufflant vers l'est, le vent souffla avec une intensité redoublée, incapable d'emporter dans son sillage plus de quelques particules dispersées par son ire glaciale. Il balaya obstinément le territoire des steppes enneigées, avant de se heurter à la silhouette effilée de l'imposant bâtiment de métal et de verre, se séparant en deux tel un cours d'eau entravé par un rocher, une petite fraction seulement tentant l'ascension vainement l'attention de l'édifice, pour glisser sur sa surface inhabituellement lisse sans trouver prise.

Car si l'on devait bien reconnaître une qualité à la forteresse, c'était que l'atmosphère frissonnante ne fut guère le résultat d'une mauvaise isolation.

Dans cette forteresse, heureux de se trouver à l'abri des fouets cruels du vent, Marc observait avec curiosité ses bras immatériels remonter le long des pistes des glaciers. Manquant sursauter quand un grincement sinistre, venant probablement de l'étage inférieur, fit vibrer le sol sous ses pieds. Le phénomène n'était pas nouveau. Régulièrement, et à n'importe quel moment de la journée, un crissement impromptu venait hérisser les poils de ses avants-bras. Chaque fois, il se surprenait à agripper fermement le premier objet à sa potée, promenant son regard effrayé sur les quatre murs l'emprisonnant plus sûrement qu'une toile d'araignée, si jamais un effondrement venait mettre définitivement un terme à sa nouvelle vie. De notoriété publique, l'existence était bien trop courte, mais il y avait des limites tout de même…

Se forçant, de justesse, à ne pas regarder par-dessus son épaule histoire de voir si l'autre personne présente dans la pièce repéra sa réaction instinctive, il inspira profondément, desserrant les doigts de l'éponge impitoyablement pressée dans sa poigne. Aucun remarque moqueuse ne résonna dans l'air, pas plus que le son d'une pomme que l'on croque ne s'arrêta. Bloquant un soupir de soulagement au creux de sa gorge (cela n'aurait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention, évidemment), il se remit à frotter les assiettes ayant servi au déjeuner du midi avec une vigueur encouragée par son stress.

Les bottes claquant contre les dalles se rapprocha de lui, aussi se raidit-il par réflexe. Évitant cependant de se retourner, obnubilé par les remous de la mousse emplissant la large cuvette ferreuse posée à même le sol, et dans laquelle il enfonçait les mains jusqu'aux coudes. Jetant son trognon dans une corbeille, cachée dans un coin de la pièce à côté de ses consœurs (Zane tenant à ce que chaque chose, y compris les ordures, soient à leur place respectives et désignées. Trouver trois poubelles ne fut pas particulièrement compliqué, par contre, devoir acheter les sacs allant avec manqua arracher les yeux de l'adolescent tant ils roulèrent dans leurs orbites), Zair s'adossa un instant contre le mur. Observant en silence les efforts du garçon pour éliminer toute trace de saleté de l'opale teintée de mauve. Redoublant de nervosité, Marc fut obligé de ralentir un peu le mouvement, s'il ne voulait pas arracher le revêtement de la vaisselle.

Achevant de boire le lait chaud, contenu dans un mug d'un blanc passé sur lequel était inscrit les mots « Asreg Tardi » (il n'osa demander la signification de ces paroles à la principale intéressée, malgré sa curiosité), elle le déposa ensuite près de la cuvette. Claquant sèchement contre le métal, l'objet fit relever immédiatement le nez du petit, qui croisa tout aussi promptement les orbes pâles de l'adolescente.

La soupçonnant d'en avoir fait exprès, il se figea, attendant la suite. Au moins, la Radikors ne paraissait pas fâchée, ou désireuse de passer ses nerfs. Au contraire, elle était intriguée, cela se voyait à sa manière de plisser le front, en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

– Dis-moi, tu te souviens que c'est au tour de Tekris de faire la vaisselle ?

Il opina affirmativement du chef, l'adolescente le fixant comme si elle hésitait à le classer dans la catégorie des imbéciles finis, ou des jeunes garçons possédant un masochisme particulièrement précoce et avancé pour son âge. En effet, plonger les mains dans l'eau tiède savonneuse pour frotter énergiquement les couverts ne leur appartenant guère figurait au rang des pires occupations possibles aux yeux des Radikors (prudemment, Marc omis de raconter ses nombreux souvenirs durant lesquels il jouait avec la vaisselle tout en la faisant, donnant des noms redondants aux assiettes tout en faisant régner l'ordre grâce à monsieur fourchette assisté de ses enfants cuillères). Cependant, depuis l'installation des Radikors à la forteresse accompagné de leur « invité », dix jours auparavant, le gamin s'acharnait à mouiller ses vêtements à force de s'approcher trop près de la grande bassine en fonte faisant office d'évier. Ça, et quelques autres tâches par-ci par-là, comme balayer le sol ou le frictionner à grande eau afin de lui redonner une apparence digne d'être habitable. Le soupçonnant tout d'abord de tenter endormir sa méfiance, Zane n'en fut, les trois premiers jours, que plus attentif à ses moindres faits et gestes, lui interdisant formellement de sortir sans permission, ou même de tenter d'accéder aux souterrains. Ignorant jusque là l'existence de ces derniers, le collégien fit l'erreur de le lui faire remarquer, uniquement dans le but de prouver son honnêteté. Néanmoins, après avoir paru avaler une couleuvre refusant de se laisser faire, l'extraterrestre vert prit particulièrement mal cette remarque, lui sifflant que ce n'était guère dans son intérêt de s'amuser à l'agacer. Trop pétrifié pour protester, ce fut Tekris qui vola à la rescousse du garçon, promettant à son chef qu'il veillerait à ce que son protégé ne commette plus d'erreur. Une affirmation n'apaisant en rien le feu brûlant les pupilles onyx.

Vraiment, Marc ne savait plus quoi faire pour ramener Zane à de meilleures dispositions à son égard… Tekris se contentant de lui dire que cela lui passerait.

– Alors, pourquoi continues-tu à te friper les mains comme une mamie terrienne ? A ta place, cela fait longtemps que j'aurais lancé par la fenêtre ces instruments de torture !

Il ne douta pas une seconde que la jeune femme l'aurait réellement fait Tekris lui-même s'entraînait au lancer de javelot avec son balai dès que ses corvées, à la seconde près, se trouvaient désormais terminées.

Mais comment expliquer à l'un des membres des Radikors, que si eux avaient tous leur place dans le quatuor, lui, par contre… Ne sachant ni se battre, ni se promener dans la forteresse sans se perdre (pourquoi diable ce Lokar ordonna-t-il la construction de salles aussi grandes, et sans réelle utilité à première vue ?!), tout en se révélant incapable de les aider pour tout ce qui touchait au kaïru à cause de son ignorance, il ne lui restait plus que les tâches ménagères pour se rendre un peu utile. Et pour persuader Zane de ne pas soupirer d'abondance quand les preuves de son incompétence s'étalaient au vu et au su de tous. Deux jours auparavant, en tentant de trouver le chemin des toilettes, il avait fini par se retrouver à l'intérieur du pont circulaire de verre, coulissant la mauvaise porte. Ne sachant comme enclencher de nouveau son ouverture, il dut bien crier une bonne dizaine de minutes, suite à d'infructueuses tentatives, avant qu'un Zane peu amène ne vienne le délivrer. Lui rappelant au passage l'interdiction de se promener dans cette partie de l'édifice, soit la plus petite flèche foncée en face de la structure principale. Et s'il marmonna dans sa barbe à propos de la stupidité des gamins fouineurs, pour une fois, il ne le laissa pas errer dans les couloirs en repartant à ses activités premières. Il accompagna même le garçon, quand celui-ci lui avoua, piteux, la raison de son exploration avortée. Ne poussant pas le bouchon trop loin, Zane se contenta de lui indiquer le chemin menant aux quartiers des Radikors, d'une voix sèche, mais pas encore trop désagréable. Toujours accompagné de ce regard semblant regretter le moment où il décidé de l'emmener avec eux.

Autant dire qu'il se sentait plus comme un boulet que l'on accepte avec soi, un dérangement mineur mais agaçant, dont on s'accommode à défaut de pouvoir s'en débarrasser.

Révéler une telle idée ne lui attirerait que mépris. Ce n'était pas assez « brave » comme justification…

– Ça ne me dérange pas, déclara-t-il finalement.

Zair l'observa, avec un intérêt soutenu. Se demandant visiblement quel espèce d'hurluberlu se tenait devant elle. Gêné, Marc s'efforça de scruter attentivement ses mains mousseuses, tout pour ne plus sentir ce regard.

– Tu es décidément très bizarre, fit-elle enfin. (après une petite pause, elle ajouta) Même pour un humain.

Pour autant, elle ne lui proposa pas de prendre sa place, pas plus qu'elle ne tenta de le dissuader de continuer cette corvée. S'étirant longuement, elle récupéra le pain et le lait, resté posés sur une petite tablette débordant du mur. Après consultation de ses camarades, Zane avait dépensé l'argent ayant survécu à l'incendie provoqué par Koz en nourriture, le temps de prendre un peu de repos et de réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire par la suite. Bien que le repos, pour les Radikors, incluait des sessions régulières d'entraînements, quotidiennes ou tous les deux jours selon le temps en réserve, durant lesquelles retentissaient bien souvent des bruits d'explosions, de corps jetés contre les murs, et autres joyeusetés que Marc ne rangeait guère dans la catégorie « détente ». Bien sûr, il lui était interdit d'assister aux entraînements en question, même s'il avait à présent une idée assez précise de leur contenu. Encore un sujet faisant débat au sein des Radikors, les positions de chacun se résumant habituellement par : Zane a son opinion, Tekris essaie d'en arrondir les angles ou n'est pas d'accord sans vraiment le crier à haute voix, et Zair s'en moque pas mal du moment que personne ne vient se mettre dans ses pattes. Décider qui resterait à la forteresse pour faire les courses, et qui partirait, amena d'ailleurs à une situation de ce genre, Zane refusant de le laisser seul, ou à la garde d'un unique Radikors, Tekris ne voulant pas que Marc reste seul, ni ne se fatigue excessivement, Zair haussant simplement les épaules sans que l'une ou l'autre option ne la dérange. Finalement, seul l'extraterrestre vert partit pour la ville, les deux autres faisant office de gardes du corps Plutôt d'escorte veillant à ce qu'il ne touche à rien, de l'avis du collégien.

Mais pour une fois, l'avis de Tekris n'arrangeait pas vraiment ses projets. Ne voulant pas qu'il reste trop hors de portée de sa surveillance, Zane dut bien, au bout d'un moment, évoquer devant lui la façon dont il gagnerait de l'argent. Parlant par sous-entendus, compris grâce à l'habitude par ses camarades, les décisions prises restèrent assez énigmatiques pour Marc. Cependant, il retint deux choses : Zane insistait pour prendre la place de Tekris, quoi que cela veuille dire, arguant avoir besoin du colosse en pleine forme, ce à quoi l'intéressé répondait être le plus qualifié pour ce rôle, quel qu'il fut. Et surtout, les Radikors iraient en ville, une étape apparemment obligée. D'abord angoissé à l'idée que la vérité sur sa personne soit découverte, Marc y vit ensuite, au contraire, un moyen d'en savoir un peu plus sur les conséquences de sa fuite. La forteresse n'ayant ni télévision, ni internet, il ne risquait pas de se voir démasqué ici. Mais rester dans le flou ne l'arrangeait pas non plus. En profitant de la distraction des Radikors, concentrés sur tout autre chose, il avait peut-être une chance d'en apprendre plus, en dénichant un café possédant un réseau, ou quelque chose du genre. Et puis, savoir ce qu'il en était apaiserait sûrement ses cauchemars, fréquents ces derniers temps. Seulement, pour que le trio accepte de l'emmener quand il s'envolerait (une étape n'enchantant guère le jeune garçon, tout en l'excitant malgré lui il ne cherchait plus à se comprendre… ), il fallait prouver en valoir la peine. Ou posséder une justification en béton.

En attendant, Marc s'acharnait à ne fournir aucun motif de grief envers sa personne, priant pour trouver les arguments, et convaincre les Radikors de l'emmener avec lui !

– Et sinon, tu as pensé à ton avenir ? reprit Zair, refermant la porte du placard dans lequel elle rangea les restes de son petit-déjeuner.

– Comment ça ? demanda-t-il machinalement, posant sa tasse désormais lavée près de lui.

L'avantage, quand, quelle que soit la situation, aucun ne vous attendait, était que justement l'on attendait plus rien de la vie, songea-t-il amèrement pour lui-même.

– J'ai tendance à penser que cela dépend des dispositions d'esprit de Zane.

– Tu n'as pas tort, confirma-t-elle, observant le paysage au travers de la large fenêtre. Mais pas totalement raison non plus. Zane ne te lâchera pas à cause de ce que tu as vu, sauf si tu le dégoûtes suffisamment pour qu'il refuse de te voir une seconde de plus, peu importe les conséquences.

– Plus que je ne le fais déjà ? s'étonna le collégien.

Il croyait pourtant que cela fut fait depuis longtemps ! Sinon, pourquoi Zane le mépriserait tant ?

– Tu penses le répugner ? Les épinards, ça oui, il en a horreur au point de grimacer en voyant seulement leur photo. Mais toi, tu l'énerves. À ce propos, je me demande bien comment tu as fait pour que Tekris veuille tellement, eh bien, éviter de te laisser en arrière dirons-nous.

– Je ne sais pas, fit-il sincèrement. Pourquoi il m'en veut tellement ?

Elle haussa les épaules, pensive. Un éclat de voix frappa leurs oreilles, en dépit de l'épaisseur du verre. Les deux autres garçons du groupe, partis s'entraîner un instant à l'extérieur en faisant fi du mauvais temps. Un ricanement grinçant ne laissant que peu de doutes sur celui possédant l'avantage à ce moment.

– Probablement parce que tu es un élément perturbant ses projets. Habituellement, il se fiche royalement des humains, tant qu'ils ne traînent pas dans ses pattes. À croire qu'il a une raison personnelle de t'en vouloir. Dans ce cas, il y a peu de chances que cela change, borné comme il est .

– Et toi ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que Marc prévoyait de répondre. Mais la question sortit de ses lèvres avant de pouvoir être stoppée. Après tout, il ignorait totalement l'avis de l'adolescente sur la situation, celle-ci semblant se contenter de prendre les choses comme elles venaient, sans se soucier du lendemain.

– Quoi moi ? Je ne suis pas humaine, que je sache.

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, elle se rembrunit inexplicablement, tapotant le bout de ses doigts contre la table leur servant pour prendre leurs repas (une horreur en argent surchargée d'ornements), Zane marmonnant nombre d'imprécations sur l'inconfort des chaises, bien loin de valoir les bons vieux coussins rembourrés « de chez lui », silencieusement approuvé par sa sœur, qui surveillait plus attentivement ses réactions encore quand il prononçait ces mots.

– Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu en penses de tout ça ?

Zair haussa les épaules, croisant les bras comme si elle plongeait en pleine réflexion. Cependant, moins de quelques secondes s'écoulèrent entre le moment où il posa sa question, et celui où elle répondit.

– Tu n'as aucun avenir avec nous, fit-elle tel un coup de semonce. À part des ennuis, tu ne pourras rien obtenir de plus, aussi pénible cela soit-il pour toi de l'admettre. Mieux vaudrait que tu repartes sans te faire remarquer, pour ne jamais revenir.

Choqué, Marc se tourna vivement vers sa frêle silhouette, la bouche à demi-ouverte. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à un accueil enthousiaste, mais de là à se retrouver renvoyé de la sorte, une différence existait. Droit comme un I, Zair guettait sa réaction, sans trahir le moindre remords, ou montrer le plus petit signe pouvant montrer qu'elle tentait seulement de le provoquer.

Sentant ses yeux le picoter, il reporta son attention sur la bassine pour la seconde fois, pinçant les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler. Alors quoi, à part Tekris, tous souhaitaient le voir disparaître ?

– Je n'ai nulle part où aller, murmura-t-il finalement, le coeur douloureux.

Incapable de maîtriser les inflexions de sa voix, il maudit sa faiblesse, reflet du trouble menaçant de lui faire quitter la pièce à toutes jambes. Une réaction que Zair ne parut guère remarquer.

– Ici, il n'y a rien non plus pour un petit garçon dans ton genre. Tu dois bien avoir de la famille, où à défaut, peut-être ton pays natal peut-il te prendre comme pupille. C'est quelque chose qui se fait, je crois.

– Pourquoi toi aussi tu me détestes ? gémit-il brusquement. Je n'ai rien fait qui justifie… ben, tout !

– Je n'ai jamais dit te détester, corrigea l'adolescente. Seulement notre vie est dangereuse. Plus que tu ne le crois. Partir est, pour toi, la meilleure décision. Zane ne te courra pas après plus de quelques jours, surtout s'il ignore complètement où tu t'es rendu.

– Et comment je pourrais faire ?

Ses dents grincèrent si fort les unes contre les autres, qu'il s'étonna de ne pas voir Zair soupirer.

– Profiter d'un moment d'inattention, quand tu sortiras de la forteresse avec nous, et t'en aller sans te retourner. Zane pense encore être capable d'échapper indéfiniment à ses ennemis, sans se douter qu'un jour il fera un faux-pas. Il ne sait pas apprendre autrement qu'à la dure… murmura-t-elle finalement, étrangement pensive (elle se reprit rapidement, se concentrant de nouveau sur la discussion). Et le jour où nous devrons agir plus… directement pour nous en sortir, tu n'aimerais pas être dans les parages.

Ses mains s'entrechoquant sans qu'il ne puisse les laisser immobiles, Marc dut déglutir plusieurs fois avant de réussir à articuler une réponse, visiblement attendue. Que cherchait-elle donc à faire ? Seulement le convaincre de les laisser tranquille ? Son instinct lui murmurait que ce n'était pas tout, bien qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer. Peiné, il traça d'artistiques volutes dans l'eau souillée.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, d'être obligé de fuir en laissant tout derrière soi, même si c'est bien peu en réalité. Pourtant, au moins l'un d'entre vous devrait comprendre si vous aviez un endroit où aller, vous ne seriez pas obligés de voyager d'un lieu à l'autre sans vous arrêter ! Alors pourquoi tant vouloir me laisser en arrière ? Je ne suis pas le plus fort des humains, mais je peux vivre avec vous ! Comme vous ! J'en suis capable ! Oui, vous devriez savoir que je n'ai pas le choix !

– Justement, si, petit, rétorqua Zair. Tu l'as encore, et tu dois le saisir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'est une chance que tu possèdes pourquoi t'infliger autant de souffrances, hein ?

Les iris pâles luirent d'une aura que Marc ne parvint à identifier, trop chamboulé pour analyser objectivement la situation. La main de l'adolescente se leva vers ses cheveux, avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de son geste et ne la laisse retomber le long de son flanc.

– Et pourquoi m'avoir révélé l'existence du kaïru, si c'est pour me renvoyer juste après ? Parce que c'est bien toi qui m'en a parlé, contre l'avis de Zane ?

Il ne comprenait, ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'intérêt d'une telle action, si les idées de Zair furent si arrêtées à son sujet. Pourquoi connaître un mystère, avant de se voir refuser les explications, pire, pour se faire renvoyer comme un malpropre juste après ?!

– Je l'ai fait pour que tu saches à quoi t'en tenir. Que crois-tu, avoir le don de maîtriser le kaïru ? À ton âge, il aurait dû se révéler depuis longtemps. La prochaine fois que Koz, ou pire (elle frissonna imperceptiblement) t'aura entre ses mains, comptes-tu sans cesse sur nous pour t'arracher à ses griffes ?

Essuyant ses mains sur le torchon d'un rouge uni, Marc ne répondit rien. À gestes lents, il entreprit de sécher ensuite l'intégralité des couverts, tournant obstinément le dos à la jeune femme, pour ne pas subir une humiliation cuisante en éclatant en pleurs à cause d'une autre remarque indésirable. Plus que tout, il détestait imaginer son visage rougi et congestionné parce qu'il ne pouvait retenir ses émotions.

Dans le silence régnant désormais en ces lieux, le bruit caractéristique d'un X-Reader, une sorte de bip rappelant au collégien une goutte d'eau tombant brièvement dans la mare, n'en résonna que plus fort encore. Sans un mot, Zair ouvrit la pochette attachée à sa cuisse, en sortant le petit appareil pour en scruter son écran, ses sourcils se fronçant comme face à une contrariété problématique.

– Génial, une relique kaïru détectée, comme si nous n'avions que ça à faire, soupira-t-elle, pensive.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un chuintement feutré informa les deux jeunes de l'ouverture de la porte, dévoilant un Zane aux cheveux empoissés de neige, mais visiblement hautement satisfait de lui-même. S'ébrouant vigoureusement, il céda à son côté maniaque, saisissant une serpillière afin de la passer là où les flocons venaient de s'échouer, tout en parlant.

– Tu as consulté ton X-Reader ? (la question s'adressant à sa compagne, Marc n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour se faire remarquer) Parfait ! Le gosse, vient ici !

Sursautant, l'intéressé en resta un instant figé, s'attirant un sifflement impatient – et agacé. Dans un geste qu'il voulut naturel, il fit mine de ranger le torchon tenu dans sa main droite, essuyant promptement ses yeux humides au passage. Il détestait prodigieusement sa manie de pleurer pour un rien !

Poussant enfin sur ses talons, il se redressa, époussetant la poussière maculant par endroit son pantalon, voyant du coin de l'oeil Zane reposer la serpillière. S'avançant à petits pas prudents, il enfonça la tête dans les épaules, fixant le grand adolescent de ses pupilles inquiètes. Pourvu qu'il ne se mette pas à lui crier dessus, pas maintenant… Et où était donc passé Tekris, alors ?

L'interpellé enfin à sa hauteur, Zane ne put s'empêcher de le toiser de toute sa hauteur, comme pour le jauger en attendant de décider ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de lui, les rouages de la réflexion visibles derrière son seul œil visible. Finalement, il plissa le front, se tournant à demi vers sa sœur, toujours immobile près de la fenêtre, l'écoutant aussi attentivement que possible. Soupçonneux sans que Marc ne devine pourquoi, il reporta ensuite vers lui son attention, prenant un ton empli d'avertissements muets.

– Zair, Tekris et moi, nous allons devoir repartir pour un petit moment. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous serons absents, mais ça va peut-être durer plusieurs jours. Comme nous n'allons certainement pas pouvoir t'emmener avec nous (une petite moue tordit ses lèvres, comme s'il ignorait encore entre décider qu'il s'agissait d'une excellente nouvelle, ou d'un état de fait très contrariant), il va donc falloir que tu restes ici. Mais fais attention, _talsi_, tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher à quoi que ce soit en-dehors du frigo et de ta chambre. Et, surtout, ne va en aucun cas aux sous-sols, ou dans la partie droite de la forteresse ! C'est bien compris ? (baissant les yeux sur son interlocuteur, il pencha légèrement la tête, plissant le front) Quoi, pourquoi me regarder avec cet air de chien battu ?

Derrière l'imposante silhouette de son frère, Zair se détourna vers la fenêtre, dissimulant mal la gêne assombrissant ses traits, tandis que le petit essuyait vivement son visage avec sa manche, grimaçant au passage quand il déposa un peu de mousses près de ses paupières.

Sur ces entrefaites bien mystérieuses, Tekris apparut à son tour, jouant les muscles de son épaule avec précaution, un splendide bleu en cours de formation débordant légèrement sur son col. Adressant un petit sourire encourageant au jeune garçon, il suspendit son pas, toisant Zane d'un regard lourd de reproches tout en franchissant la distance les séparant, ignorant assez grossièrement les protestations indignées de celui-ci pour sortir un mouchoir d'un petit paquet contenu dans sa large poche avant gauche. Avec plus de délicatesse que l'on aurait pu croire venant d'un adolescent de cette taille, il passa le carré de tissu sur les traînées brillantes maculant les joues du garçon, prenant garde à ne pas étaler plus de mousse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dit ? daigna-t-il enfin répondre aux agacements de son chef d'équipe.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Le vert paraissait sur le point de s'étrangler, mains suspendues en l'air dans une expression de surprise incrédule. Rangeant le mouchoir dans sa poche, le colosse ébouriffa amicalement la tignasse érable, passant ensuite un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

– Jusque là, quand j'ai retrouvé le petit près de pleurer, tu venais de l'invectiver. Et là, je t'ai laissé cinq minutes seul avec lui, le temps de changer de vêtements comme les miens ont été trempés par la neige, pour le retrouver dans cet état. Ne me dis pas que c'est un pingouin volant qui a provoqué cet effet !

Le museau encore humide, Marc fixa son protecteur, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Alors il paraissait si misérable, n'importe qui entrant dans la pièce devinant son état d'esprit ? Affreusement mal à l'aise, il se cala un peu plus contre le large torse de l'adolescent, s'attirant un regard brûlant venues des pupilles onyx. Pétrifié sous la flamme menaçante y luisant, son corps fin se recroquevilla plus encore contre Tekris, ne cessant de scruter l'autre extraterrestre masculin.

– Ou bien, il a vu son ombre et s'est empressé de sauter au plafond, siffla Zane, la voix bien plus agressive qu'une petite minute auparavant. Tu ne vois pas qu'il te manipule aisément, pour tirer de toi ce qu'il veut ?! Il lui suffit de te faire les beaux yeux pour que miraculeusement, tu te retrouves prêt à te plier en quatre pour satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs !

Sursautant, l'appréhension crispant sa mince silhouette, Zair s'avança vers les deux garçons, ouvrant la bouche, pour les contredire ou apaiser les esprits, Marc ne le sut sur le moment.

– Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu exiges de nous ? rétorqua sèchement Tekris avant qu'elle ne puisse articuler plus d'un son, se redressant pour toiser son vis-à-vis de toute sa hauteur.

Une situation horripilant ce dernier, son front se plissant avec humeur. Croisant les bras, il le défia muettement de continuer sur cette voix, serrant et desserrant les poings. Miraculeusement, au lieu de crier tel qu'il le fit depuis que Marc le connaissait, il s'efforça d'inspirer profondément une fraction de seconde, reprenant très vite comme s'il dirigeait toute son énergie belliqueuse dans la vitesse de ses paroles.

– Cette histoire est censée être réglée depuis longtemps, et nous ne l'avons plus évoqué depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Que je sache, j'ai fait bien plus d'efforts que nécessaires ! Je demande votre avis avant d'aller où je veux, il y a des _tours de vaisselle_ (ces derniers mots furent crachés avec mépris), de nettoyage et compagnie, alors ne vient pas me dire que j'exige une existence absolue ! Et toi, que cherches-tu en te mettant sans arrêt entre ce gosse et moi ?

– Zane, écoute… tenta de nouveau Zair.

Sans succès, celui-ci l'interrompant d'un mouvement sec du poignet, uniquement concentré sur Tekris. Le colosse se crispa presque douloureusement sous la joue du gamin, posée contre sa taille, l'effort qu'il fournissait pour maintenir ses jambes bien en place n'arrangeant guère sa situation.

– Alors ? Pourquoi ?!

– Rien de secret là-dedans, j'ai simplement accepté l'idée qu'il continuera à voyager avec nous. Je ferais pareil avec n'importe qui de cette équipe !

– Pourtant, habituellement, tu es plutôt du genre à éviter le conflit. Alors pourquoi fais-tu une si grande exception pour _lui _!? explosa Zane, se penchant vers l'avant comme si cela pouvait faire plier Tekris.

– Je te l'ai dit, je ferais pareil avec Zair, ou même toi !

– Avec _moi _? répéta l'extraterrestre, amer sans que Marc ne comprenne pourquoi.

Ceci dit, il peinait déjà à imaginer une situation dans laquelle Zane aurait besoin de l'intervention de Tekris, en supposant qu'il ne réduisait pas en charpie les idiots venait lui chercher des poux dans la tête.

– Aussi, oui. Donc si tu pouvais juste le laisser un peu tranquille, pour une fois, et…

– Non mais vous allez m'écouter deux minutes !? J'essaie depuis cinq minutes de vous expliquer que Zane n'est pour rien dans cette histoire ! cria soudainement Zair, plaquant les poings sur ses hanches.

Qu'elle soit terrienne, extraterrestre ou même pâte à tartiner, Marc savait pertinemment que voir une femme placer ainsi ses mains ne pouvait guère être une bonne nouvelle pour l'homme en face d'elle, et ce de manière universelle – une expression prenant plus encore son sens, depuis sa découverte de l'existence réelle d'autres planètes. Si encore ledit mâle eut l'intelligence de ne pas insister, la catastrophe se trouvait évitée de justesse… Zane et Tekris furent visiblement au courant de cette règle tacite, puisqu'ils choisirent, miraculeusement, d'accorder un peu d'attention au petit bout de femme plantée devant eux, quelque peu agacée. Et en même temps, elle évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard interrogateur noisette du collégien, s'intéressant plutôt à fixer tour à tour ses coéquipiers.

– Mais si ce n'est pas Zane qui a fait pleurer le petit… commença Tekris.

– Attends une minute, pourquoi tu te mêlerais des affaires le concernant, alors que jusque là, tu t'en fichais royalement ? continua son frère, des plus soupçonneux.

Le reste de la conversation se perdit dans un concert de mots hachés, lancés à la va-vite, suffisamment âpres pour gratter la gorge une fois prononcés, sans que Marc ne puisse comprendre autre chose que son propre prénom, accompagné de « aklalli », et un autre mot, « dergnek », signifiant « vaisselle ». Une déduction facile à faire, quand, accolé à « ythlra » (un juron que Tekris, après l'avoir surpris à s'entraîner à sa prononciation dans sa chambre alors qu'il en ignorait encore son sens, lui interdit de sortir à nouveau s'il était un garçon poli. Le rouge chauffant les joues du colosse renseignant ledit garçon sur le degré de malpolisme de la chose… ), le même mot revenait chaque fois que Zane se forçait à prendre son tour de plonge. S'il ne comprit pas un mot de plus, langue extraterrestre inconnue oblige, Marc écouta, silencieusement, tentant de retenir le plus de syllabes possibles, repérant les phrases revenant le plus régulièrement. La vitesse n'aida guère l'apprenti linguiste, une pratique régulière laissant couler les paroles des Radikors comme un fleuve enragé heurte les obstacles sur son passage. Ses meilleures chances de compréhension venant de Tekris, le colosse possédant visiblement un vocabulaire plus pauvre que celui de ses compagnons, mettant un peu plus de temps à formuler ses phrases tout en parlant un peu plus lentement. Un net désavantage quand il fallait tenir tête face à deux autres adolescents maniant leur langage d'une aisance laissant le collégien admiratif.

Par chance, il put deviner le sens global de quelques répliques grâce aux grands gestes saccadés de Zane, accompagnés des moues peu convaincues, ou démontrant son envie d'intervenir sans oser de Tekris, eux-mêmes côtoyant le ton assuré, quoique vaguement plus faible par moments de Zair.

Finalement, les trois Radikors se mirent d'accord relativement rapidement, poussés par un Zane consultant toutes les trois minutes l'écran de son X-Reader, de plus en plus impatient. Observant le colosse, le petit le vit marmonner « farsi trahich », l'air penaud et en même temps peu convaincu. Déclaration salué d'un vague « ce n'est rien » tout aussi peu sincère de Zane. Après plusieurs minutes passées à entendre seulement les protestations de ce si particulier idiome, entendre sa propre langue frappa Marc aussi sûrement qu'un coup de gong, le ramenant à la réalité. Avec surprise, il ne put que constater s'être laissé bercé par la conversation, se laissant aller contre la jambe de Tekris. Plus surprenant encore, son envie de pleurer s'évanouit dans l'air, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

– Bien, visiblement nous avons eu un léger malentendu, rien de très important donc puisque la vérité a été rétablie, grinça Zane avec tant de mauvaise foi que Marc s'étonna de ne pas voir la bile remonter jusqu'à sa gorge. Puisque nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps, nous réglerons cette histoire plus tard, si encore besoin en est.

Nul n'eut besoin de consulter son visage pour comprendre qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de revenir sur cet incident. Pour autant, quand ses prunelles agacées se posèrent sur le gamin toujours entouré d'un bras protecteur, l'extraterrestre parut sur le point de raviver la polémique. Une réaction qu'il censura après un rapide débat mental, haussant les épaules en foudroyant sa sœur du regard à la place. L'adolescente s'intéressant davantage au petit appareil accroché à sa cuisse qu'à sa mauvaise humeur, Zane finit par lever les yeux au ciel, sans s'attarder sur le colosse caressant la tignasse érable.

– Tout le monde est d'accord sur le fait qu'il est plus que temps d'y aller.

Zair et Tekris hochant affirmativement la tête, l'adolescent presque adulte se mit en route après un dernier avertissement muet au collégien, trop heureux de ne pas se faire punir, ou autre chose aussi peu agréables.

– Si tu veux, tu peux nous suivre, fit Tekris en la décollant de son vêtement, mais prend une écharpe, ou quelque chose comme ça, il vente fort dehors. Et il ne faudra pas que tu te perdes en rentrant.

– Ce serait super, déclara Marc, enthousiaste. Juste le temps d'en prendre une, et je reviens !

Le colosse lui sourit, partant à son tour en lui ébouriffant une dernière fois la tignasse.

Au moment où Zair s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil à son tour, quelques secondes après son compagnon (le temps qu'il lui fallut pour ranger son X-Reader, maintenant qu'elle n'eut plus besoin de se donner une contenance), Marc rassembla son courage, la hélant aussi discrètement que possible.

Contrariée de cette interruption, elle se contenta de tourner son visage fin vers lui, une lueur intriguée luisant dans son regard vert pâle. Elle jeta un regard presque envieux au couloir, soupira bruyamment. Enfin, elle se retourna complètement vers lui, son attitude lui intimant de se dépêcher. Et Marc comprenait pourquoi, avec un Zane déjà forcé d'attendre avant de pouvoir aller chercher cette… relique ? Déglutissant, il se dit que quelques centimètres de plus n'aurait pas été de refus à peine assez grand pour atteindre le bas de la poitrine de l'adolescente, il se sentait gêné de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec une fille. Surtout une fille capable de donner un coup de poing à un garçon plus grand qu'elle de deux bonnes têtes. Si jamais elle fut de la trempe de Victoria, qui lui disait qu'elle ne voudrait pas le faire taire par la force ?

– Tu sais, je n'ai pas toute la journée, fit-elle remarquer devant son silence.

– Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Je voulais savoir, ça veut dire quoi « talsi » ?

– C'est un surnom donné aux enfants, pour le peuple de Zane.

– Le peuple de Zane ? Je croyais que vous étiez…

Il se mordit en catastrophe la lèvre. Je croyais que vous étiez frères et sœurs, voilà ce qu'il faillit dire, dévoilant ainsi sa connaissance de ce qu'il fut censé ignorer. Fronçant les sourcils, Zair croisa les bras, inclinant la tête sur le côté en attendant la suite.

– Que vous veniez de la même planète, tous les trois, acheva le collégien.

– C'est compliqué, répondit-elle laconiquement. Trop pour toi, au moins pour le moment. Bon, c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

De plus en plus agitée, elle ne faisait plus aucun effort pour s'empêcher de regarder sans cesse les ombres pourtant lumineuses du long tunnel censé la mener auprès de ses compagnons. Un autre mystère de la forteresse Marc ne comprenait pas comment des couloirs métalliques, autant fermés rectangulairement, pouvaient toujours diffuser une mince lumière orangée suffisante pour guider les pas des visiteurs.

– Non, juste, hum, eh bien (la voyant trépigner sur place, il se lança), pourquoi n'as-tu pas laissé Zane et Tekris se disputer, tout à l'heure ? Si ton désir est de me voir partir, ç'aurait été une super occasion ?

Marmonnant à voix basse sur les imprévus tous plus enquiquinants les uns que les autres, Zair saisit le bout de sa queue-de-cheval, entortillant les cheveux autour de ses longs doigts. Finalement, elle lâcha un bref « ce n'est pas important », avant de lui dire de se dépêcher de prendre son écharpe (un morceau de tissu d'un bleu outremer coupé en rectangle, Marc ayant commencé à coudre sur ses bords deux petites bandes blanches issues d'un drap reconverti pour l'occasion) s'il ne voulait pas être laissé en plan.

Abandonnant la partie, le collégien obéit promptement, emboîtant le pas de la jeune femme dès le précieux sésame en main. Le trajet menant vers l'extérieur se fit dans un silence quasiment total, n'étaient les bourrasques régulières venant secouer les murs dans un gémissement craquelé. Obligé de trottiner pour ne pas se faire distancer, Zair elle-même à la lisière de la course, il s'obligea à ne pas saisir la main ballottée par la marche de l'adolescente, comme le lui demandait son réflexe premier.

Il fallait bien commencer à se débrouiller un peu tout seul, après tout… Sauf avec Tekris. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à renoncer à la présence protectrice du grand adolescent quand il se perdait dans son nouveau monde.

µµµ

Resserrant les pans de sa royale cape autour de son corps grelottant, Koz, morose, jetait de fréquents regards vers le petit village en contrebas. Un lieu de villégiature idéal pour une troupe de douze soldats sur les nerfs, épuisés par une longue marche à travers marais, boue, mousse, et autres joyeusetés qui aurait fait hurler d'horreur Diara. La petite sœur du prince, préférée du trio d'enfants royaux, éprouvait une sainte horreur envers tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un insecte, les classant sans distinction dans la catégorie « nuisibles ». Oh, le jeune homme les détestaient tout autant, mais au moins ne se mettait-il pas à gémir ou se plaindre face à un moustique.

Bref, un endroit où se reposer… si Illian, envoyé en éclaireur, n'avait pas rapporté que les lieux se trouvaient infestés par le paludisme. Honteux de s'être fait berné tel un débutant, le capitaine châtain, aux tempes grisonnantes et à la barbe courte enchaînait les tours de garde et autres tâches réservées au bas de la chaîne militaire. Le jeune Ézéchiel, préoccupé par le comportement de son aîné, ne cessait d'exprimer son inquiétude quant à son acharnement méticuleux, arguant qu'il devait faire cesser cette folie. Le prince, déjà soupçonneux d'une possible liaison entre les deux hommes en dépit de leur différence d'âge, y voyait ses doutes confirmés. Hélas pour le couple secret. Fort peu tolérant, son peuple considérait les relations entre personnes de même sexe comme un sujet tabou, réservé aux basses classes de la population. Bien évidemment, eut égard son statut de prince, Koz hésita à en toucher deux mots à son capitaine, avant de renoncer. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de l'inciter à fuir, qui plus est en emmenant un de ses précieux soldat à la traîne. Tant qu'il continuait à effectuer correctement son travail, tout en restant discret, il pouvait bien faire impasse sur quelques déviances. Et puis, en son for intérieur, il admettait volontiers que la silhouette délicate d'Ézéchiel n'était pas désagréable à regarder.

Il grimaça involontairement. Il était temps de se trouver une fille à aimer, pour avoir la certitude de revenir auprès d'un corps se pliant volontiers aux désirs mâles de la chair ! Cela valait toujours mieux que le plaisir solitaire qu'il se refusait d'adopter, par principe. Mais étreindre, même brièvement, la chair brûlante, faisait rêver plus d'un des hommes si éloignés de leur planète.

Illian n'ayant pas émit de commentaires, à partir du moment où Koz l'assigna à de plus reposantes missions (désobéir à son prince ne lui effleurait guère l'esprit), le capitaine s'épuisait ainsi bien moins à la tâche, envoyé au lit si besoin dès qu'Ézéchiel venait rapporter qu'il s'obstinait à veiller interminablement. Enfin, disons qu'il l'affectait à la surveillance des blessés, une tâche somme toute assez simple. Si Lohan Artis, un homme de vingt-six ans aux cheveux cuivrés tirant sur le bleu et aux yeux d'un doré délavé, se remettait assez bien du choc de sa rencontre avec Zane, son camarade, Noham Flarant, continuait de souffrir de sa jambe blessée à chaque heurt brutal de sa civière. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, avec la chevelure pétrole et le regard vert du derniers, ils étaient ironiquement frères. Un de leur seul point commun étant l'aspect légèrement serpillière emmêlée de leur crinière. Même leur corpulence différaient, assez grand et bien bâti pour le premier, à la limite de l'obésité pour le second, pourtant plus jeune de deux années. Mais Koz ne cherchait plus, depuis longtemps, à comprendre les mystères de la génétique.

– Je crois qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose, déclara Féris Githr.

Le plus vieil homme du contingent, âgé de presque cinquante-quatre ans, n'arborait presque aucune cicatrice, seule une balafre sur sa joue gauche laissant supposer qu'il n'avait pas toujours porté ses armes pour la parade. Allant vers la fin de son existence, sa peau caractéristique ocre pâlissait peu à peu, se rapprochant de la teinte asiatique terrienne. Comme tous les autres, son plastron restait impeccablement poli en dépit des conditions climatiques, ses tempes étaient entièrement blanches, formant une crinière lui tombant aux épaules, qu'il nouait à la va-vite afin qu'elle ne lui tombe pas dans les yeux. Étrangement, Illian n'insistait pas pour qu'il la coupe à une longueur réglementaire, expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'un vœu fait par l'homme, sans expliquer cependant sa teneur. Agacé de n'obtenir aucune réponse, Koz se promit de découvrir un jour la vérité, et seul, pour changer. En attendant, la silhouette vieillissante se montrait faussement fragile la prince avait déjà vu le vétéran aux iris entre le doré et le gris jeter au sol des adversaires bien plus jeunes que lui.

Comme chaque fois qu'il éprouvait l'impression que les Stax se mêlaient trop de leurs affaires, il lissa distraitement sa moustache aux poils aussi blancs que sa chevelure. Au contraire de la coutume, encore une fois, aucun collier de barbe ne venait orner ses joues. Il prenait soin de toujours conserver un galbe irréprochable, quitte à diminuer sa ration d'eau pour s'en servir en jouant du rasoir. Y compris en cette journée accablante de chaleur, Koz pouvait sentir les fragrances du savon à barbe derrière l'odeur piquante de la sueur. Pointant le nez vers une colline, à quelques pas de là, le prince suivit son indication.

Les branches basses claquant sur leur passage, ce son se décomposa avec lenteur dans la chape brûlante ralentissant le mouvement des hommes, les Stax disparaissaient dans un tunnel obscur de végétation. L'air chaud, venu du sol, picotant ses paupières agressées par la sueur manquant couler dans ses yeux, le prince mit sa main en visière, afin de ne pas perdre leur progression de vue.

Quelques heures plus tôt, l'équipe envoyée par Maître Baoddaï, accessoirement le Maître du Conseil du Redakaï, et leur formateur, avait avouée être déjà en route pour le Cambodge, quand ils reçurent l'appel de Koz signalant la capture des deux Radikors (un souvenir encore vif, laissant un goût amer sur son palais). Ce qui expliquait le pourquoi d'une si rapide venue, alors que le jeune homme attendit d'avoir méthodiquement disposé son campement avant de les contacter. Décidant dans un premier temps de respecter le compte-gouttes tenant lieu d'informations, Koz céda bien vite à l'envie d'en savoir plus. A force d'entendre sans arrêt ses arguments concernant le partage de données, les Stax, après un bref conciliabule à trois, acceptèrent d'expliquer plus précisément les raisons de leur venue.  
La veille (le temps qu'il fallut au X-Scaper pour les amener en pleine jungle), une forte quantité d'énergie kaïru, trop pour être contenue dans un seul objet, fut ressentie par Maître Baoddaï, précisément dans cette partie du Cambodge. Les Radikors se révélant être dans les parages, personne ne crut à une simple coïncidence. Mais à quoi cela pouvait-il bien rimer ? Koz ne comprenait rien à rien, excepté que Lokar n'avait visiblement pas dit son dernier mot…

Une clameur vint inviter le petit groupe de soldats à rejoindre les humains. L'exaltation se mêlant à l'impatience, Koz se précipita en avant, son regard quittant les montagnes que l'on apercevait dans le lointain. Il dut attendre que son regard s'habitua à ce qui se révélait être une petite clairière obombrée par les hautes frondaisons alentours. Faisant une petite moue à cause des fourmilières éparpillées un peu partout, son attention se trouva entièrement absorbée par l'affaiblissement surplombant les créations des insectes. L'entrée d'un temple, probablement, encore une fois envahie par les roseaux aussi secs qu'un brin de paille, ne s'étant pas désagrégés encore uniquement grâce à l'obscurité bienfaisante. Fort peu amateur d'art, Koz faillit exprimer à voix haute son opinion sur le crapahutage parmi les fougères seulement pour voir un gros tas de cailloux. Giacomo, un petit sourire au visage, lui tapotant respectueusement l'épaule, indiquant un endroit, quelques mètres sur la droite, duquel la végétation se trouvait moins dense. Et pour cause, émergeant du fouillis de lianes, Maya poussa sur le côté une grille, précédemment nouée parfaitement à l'ensemble, de roseaux enchevêtrés les uns aux autres, avec un soupçon de mousse spongieuse parfaitement répugnante. Pourtant, elle ne s'en formalisa pas, faisant signe aux autres de la suivre.

– Toute cette végétation est caractéristique des anciens temples pris d'assaut. Boomer est tombé à travers ce trompe-l'œil, expliqua-t-elle rapidement. Les moisissures l'ont fait glisser.

Un gloussement amusé ponctua sa phrase.

– En quoi un temple nous aidera à comprendre le pourquoi de la présence des Radikors ?

– D'abord, parce qu'il est très bien dissimulé, presque trop pour qu'il ne s'agisse que des ravages du temps. Ensuite, eh bien, sache que l'architecture khmère est inspiré du style religieux bouddhiste, orné de statues et autres bas-reliefs faisant la joie des voleurs de frises.

Orienté par la direction muettement indiquée par l'adolescent, son regard croisa de hautes tours pour la plupart à demi-écroulées mais l'édifice principal, seulement égratigné par le passage obligé du temps sous l'emprise des adventices, était surplombé d'une coiffe acuminée, pointant fièrement parmi les arbres à tronc carmin. Plusieurs petites grenouilles, incultes de la présence de l'homme, s'éparpillèrent en croassant d'indignation au passage des souliers ferrés ou de cuir craquelé. Dépassant promptement l'estrade s'écroulant sous le poids des âges, Koz écarta de la main le tunnel obscur des pariétaires, pour la plupart recroquevillées les unes sur les autres. Plus le temps passait, plus il haïssait cette jungle.

Il déboucha dans une salle circulaire, à l'intérieur bien plus entretenu que ce qu'elle laissait présager vue de son seuil. Et surtout, ce n'était plus de la pierre lisse ou sculptée servant de matériau à la structure, mais un métal seulement recouvert d'une fine couche de gravats, s'écroulant par endroits. Oscillant entre un gris ciment et un bleu-noir inquiétant, selon l'éclairage apporté par les rares rayons lumineux parvenant à franchir le feuillage, projetant de petits éclats lumineux tel un kaléidoscope de faible intensité. Des saillies rectilignes couraient le long de la pièce, du sol au plafond dont le sommet, plongé dans l'obscurité, demeurait invisible.

Les dalles, posées sans être réellement fixées, s'inclinèrent sous son poids, alertant les deux garçons des Stax, penchés sur une gravure incrustée dans le métal. Non, pas vraiment une gravure, comprit-il en s'approchant. Cela ressemblait à un socle, comme si quelque chose se trouvait là, avant d'en être retirée. Les contours étaient circulaires, quoique irréguliers.

– Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Boomer releva la tête, hésitant franchement à lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'une once de confiance. Si Koz comprenait pourquoi – avoir été trahi une ou deux fois n'aidait pas à instaurer un climat de confiance, bien sûr –, il s'en sentit tout de même vexé.

Heureusement, Ky, qui considérait que, les parents des Imperiaz libérés, ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de se battre les uns contre les autres, accepta de répondre à sa question.

– Je ne sais pas encore. Mais ça devait être important, en tout cas. Maya ? Ressens-tu quelque chose ?

Toute l'attention se reporta sur la jeune fille. Mal à l'aise, Balthazar évitait soigneusement de la regarder de face. L'idée qu'elle puisse détecter l'énergie kaïru simplement en se concentrant, alors que, exception faite des Maîtres ayant développé leur perception, un X-Reader restait nécessaire, passait encore. Mais Maya, en plus de ce don naturel, avait parfois des visions de l'avenir ou du présent, se révélant toujours exacte. Déjà peu appréciateur du surnaturel, voir l'adolescente s'évanouir après avoir prédit la Catastrophe de la Transition avait définitivement refroidi l'homme. Depuis, il se tenait aussi loin que possible de toute manifestation des talents de la protégée de Baoddaï.

Fermant les yeux, celle-ci se concentra brièvement. Se frottant les mains, comme si elle éprouvait le brusque besoin de les laver, elle les rouvrit moins d'une minute plus tard.

– Il y a eu une grosse dépense d'énergie kaïru ici, c'est certain. Comme… un passage.

– C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? s'étonna Boomer.

– Non ? C'est… de l'autre côté, c'est comme si une montagne de kaïru obscur nous attendait.

Le frisson clouant les pieds de Koz au sol fut, pour une fois, parfaitement unanime. Pourtant, le kaïru obscur, à l'exception des reliques dans lequel il s'était logé avant le deuxième tournoi du Cube kaïru, était censé avoir été purifié par Ky en personne.

Tant d'énergie encore à disposition de Lokar ?

Ce que rajouta Maya ne fit rien pour apaiser ses craintes.

– Mais même ce kaïru obscur n'était pas normal. Comme, vous allez me trouver idiote, prédestiné. Bien que je ne puisse pas l'expliquer.

Voyant le jeune Ézéchiel serrer violemment les poings pour les empêcher de trembler, Koz lui adressant un sourire rassurant, et assuré. L'effet ne fut pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il espérait, il le devina à l'éclair intrigué traversant le gris-vert, mais au moins le soldat se reprit, redressant le torse.

Le prince se gratta nerveusement le menton. Peut-être les Stax avaient-ils de quoi calmer les crampes d'estomac dans leur vaisseau…

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir ! J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !_

_Quelques éléments propres à la série ont été évoqués dans la dernière partie normalement, ils seront explicités par la suite !_

_Sur ce, passez une bonne journée/soirée, et à bientôt j'espère !_


	12. Vassal des ténèbres

**Vassal des ténèbres**

En vol stationnaire, légèrement tourné de trois-quarts afin d'offrir une prise moindre aux rafales bousculant les corps flottants des trois adolescents, Zane consulta l'écran de son X-Reader. Représentant présentement une carte en deux dimensions de couleur orangée, le cercle occupant presque la totalité de l'écran se rétrécit encore, réduisant la zone des recherches à quelques dizaines de kilomètres. Un manque de précision dommageable, certes, arrachant au jeune homme de longs soupirs intérieurs de frustration. Heureusement, au fur et à mesure de la progression de son équipe sur la terre ferme, la détection de la relique kaïru s'affinerait de plus en plus, augmentant à mesure qu'ils se rapprocheraient de leur objectif.

Pour autant, si l'appareil avait pu lui indiquer précisément où l'objet recherché se trouvait, de manière à ce qu'il n'ait plus besoin que d'en récolter l'énergie contenue, cela l'arrangerait bien. En particulier dans la situation actuelle, dans laquelle un seul faux-pas pouvait coûter cher. À savoir, sa propre liberté, il n'eut aucun doute là-dessus, sans parler de celle de ses compagnons. En particulier de Tekris… Avec ce qu'il s'était passé, quelques mois plus tôt, le Conseil du Redakaï ne les laisseraient sûrement pas s'enfuir une nouvelle fois, libres comme l'air. Un cas sans précédent, du moins officiellement, dans l'histoire du kaïru.

Un vague pincement picota sa poitrine. Une sensation que l'adolescent, presque adulte, repoussa sans pitié. Hors de question d'éprouver des regrets. Ce qui est fait ne peut être défait, aussi pénible cela puisse-t-il se révéler. Y compris pour l'irascible personnage qu'il savait être (en s'en fichant comme d'une guigne au passage). Son regard dériva vers son coéquipier, imposante stature à quelques pas – si tant était que l'on puisse parler ainsi quand on culminait à plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus du sol – en apparence imperturbable. Se grattant l'arrière de la nuque, Tekris observait le paysage désertique s'étendant à leurs pieds, fronçant les sourcils afin d'atténuer les effets de la réverbération du soleil sur le sable clair. Comme trop souvent ces derniers temps, Zane stoppa de justesse le sourire, trop doux pour un visage comme le sien, menacer d'étirer ses lèvres. Au contraire, cette constatation renforçant sa mauvaise humeur déjà suffisamment présente, ses traits se durcirent, se fermant brusquement. Ne pas laisser qui que ce soit l'atteindre. S'attacher, ce serait risquer de tout perdre, y compris sa liberté. Il devait être fort, dur, ne pas laisser ses pensées dériver ailleurs que sur ses désirs de conquêtes et de vengeance.

Néanmoins, une autre interrogation, revenant également régulièrement, titilla de nouveau son esprit. Était-ce à cause de ce que les monastèriens appelaient la Catastrophe de la Transition qu'il s'évertuait à prendre le gamin sous son aile, quitte à encaisser des coups symboliques pour le protéger ? D'accord, même Zane admettait que son équipe avait gaffé, et de la pire façon possible. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'un accident ! Un bête accident, alors que les Radikors cherchaient à échapper aux griffes du Conseil ! Que croyaient-ils, ces vieux décrépis soi-disant plus puissants combattants de l'Univers ? Qu'ils se rendraient bien gentiment, sous prétexte que leur Maître fut condamné à un exil imposé par la situation ? Qu'aucune attaque ne serait lancée, qu'ils useraient de leurs paroles et promesses pour tenter de s'en sortir ? Les fous !

Jamais Zane ne les laisserait prendre sa liberté ! À cette seule pensée, son front se couvrit de sueur, tandis qu'il déglutissait péniblement. Vérifiant l'absence d'attention sur sa personne, il s'essuya vivement du dos de sa main gantée, une inspiration un peu trop tremblante exhalée de ses lèvres pourtant serrées.

Intrigué, Tekris tourna le regard vers lui, rabrouer par deux iris onyx lançant des éclairs. Sursautant, le colosse s'empressa par réflexe de revenir à sa scrutation… avant de se rappeler qu'il ne fit rien de dommageable, ou méritant un tel traitement. Son air désapprobateur faillit faire se sentir vaguement coupable Zane. Après tout, son coéquipier n'y était pour rien dans ses tribulations mentales. Faillit, seulement. Son orgueil légèrement – beaucoup – plus élevé que la normale se débarrassa bien vite de cette considération.

Alors qu'il examinait plus attentivement encore l'écran de son appareil, il nota distraitement que quelques mèches, noires de jais, striaient désormais la chevelure violette de l'adolescent. Sa teinture ne supportait visiblement pas les traitements agressifs subis, reprenant lentement sa couleur d'origine en dépit des nombreuses années passées à arborer une teinte n'étant pas la sienne. Métisse, Tekris haïssait ce seul héritage visible de sa part humaine, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il n'eut sa place nulle part durant son enfance. Le choix du violet comme coloration fut, Zane le savait, purement personnel.

Bref, se morigéna-t-il, tant que cela ne nuisait pas à la réputation de l'équipe, Tekris pouvait bien revenir avec une coupe afro rose bonbon, pour ce que ça lui changeait. Quoique, le noir lui allait si bien…

Grognant de mécontentement, il se passa une main dans ses propres cheveux d'un bleu clair aux reflets blanchâtres. Oui, le Redakaï aurait dû savoir que les Radikors se battraient, utilisant tous les moyens à leur portée pour lui échapper ! Croire l'inverse ne fut que prétention erronée sur la justesse de leur démarche, et manière particulièrement stupide de se voiler la face ! Comme leur appellation de « Transition » pensaient-ils réellement, ces monastèriens, que Lokar laisserait ainsi tomber sa place dans le kaïru, juste à cause d'une défaite – un grand poil – publique ? Visiblement oui, puisque tout était organisé de manière à « entrer dans une nouvelle ère ». En réduisant à néant les disciples de Lokar, bien évidemment. Foutaises, encore ! Si les Redakaï eurent l'intelligence de se montrer un peu moins présomptueux, Tekris n'aurait pas eu à employer l'une de ses attaques les plus offensives, poussant ses deux camarades à accompagner son geste. Et rien de ce qui s'ensuivit ne se serait produit.

Stupides, stupidité, toute humaine ! Vraiment, mieux valait pour ce peuple de vivre sous sa coupe. De toute façon, Zane se savait promis à de grandes destinées, aux hautes sphères de la puissance l'embêtant, étant que ces satanés autres combattants refusaient de le réaliser.

Il jeta un autre regard en coin à Tekris, celui-ci pianotant nerveusement de ses doigts sur sa cuisse.

Non, jamais il n'acceptera de sacrifier sa liberté. À aucun prix. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer d'une telle faiblesse. Patience, murmura son esprit. Il leur suffisait de tenir encore un peu.

– Ça fait bizarre de partir en mission, après ces derniers jours, commenta Zair, brisant finalement le silence s'étant installé depuis que le trio décolla du sol glacé des steppes entourant la forteresse.

Tekris approuva d'une exclamation presque enjouée, un peu trop forcée pour être tout à fait honnête, tandis que Zane se contenta d'un hochement de tête affirmatif. Au fond, elle n'avait pas tort. Depuis la découverte du gamin, quoi, trois semaines plus tôt ? Non, réalisa-t-il en recomptant mentalement, environ un mois et demi ?! Bon, un petit miracle tout de même, cela faisait une dizaine de jours qu'il se montrait un peu moins insupportable. Enfin, jusqu'au début de matinée, évidemment. Quel crétin ce Tekris, de l'accuser sans raison, alors que son chef d'équipe venait à peine d'entrer dans la même pièce que le gosse !

– Il faudra bien prendre garde à ce que Koz et ses sbires ne nous trouvent pas, répondit-il distraitement, histoire de ne pas laisser la jeune femme entretenir seule la conversation.

Bref, depuis la découverte du gosse, aucune relique kaïru ne fut, miraculeusement détectée. Et d'un autre côté, la poursuite perpétuelle du prince détourna l'esprit des Radikors de ce qui, de base, était censé se trouver le but de la Quête des combattants. À savoir, récolter l'énergie kaïru, logée dans divers objets appelés des « reliques » ou « source d'énergie kaïru », aux quatre coins de la planète afin de l'apporter à leurs Maîtres respectifs, les hommes formant leurs disciples à maîtriser l'art ancestral du kaïru. Partir en mission, aussi simplement et en dépit de la menace du monastère planant sur leurs têtes, n'était guère de tout repos pour les membres des Radikors, obligés de se tenir sans cesse sur leurs gardes chaque fois qu'ils s'approchaient d'une relique. Par chance, un allié inattendu permettait à l'équipe d'échapper chaque fois à leurs possibles assaillants : le Code d'Honneur kaïru, l'ouvrage référençant toutes les règles et conduites à tenir dans la maîtrise de cet art martial. En plus de stipuler qu'une relique devait faire l'objet d'un défi kaïru si deux équipes, généralement de trois combattants chacune, se trouvaient en même temps sur le lieu de la relique, le livre expliquait également qu'il était formellement interdit d'attaquer un combattant impliqué dans un défi. Honnêtement, les équipes de combattants avaient la fâcheuse manie de se battre à chaque fois qu'elles se rencontraient (enfin, ce n'était pas la faute de Zane si Ky avait une fichue tête de victime, tout de même ?!)… Mais si cela restait des plus habituel, les Radikors surent trouver parti des règles du Code.

En effet, il leur suffisait de ne pas se faire remarquer avant de se trouver face à la relique, de lancer leur défi aux Stax eux-mêmes en mission (ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas refuser le combat, abandonnant la relique aux mains de leurs adversaires), puis de filer à la vitesse du vent une fois l'issue décidée, avant de se faire attraper par un Koz furieux de les voir lui échapper chaque fois. Une fois ou deux, ce fut particulièrement juste (surtout quand, poussé à bout, le prince colla ses sous-fifres à cinq pas du lieu de la bataille, dans l'espoir de capturer l'équipe extraterrestre. Ce qu'ils purent rire, devant la mine déconfite du jeune homme en les voyant s'envoler entourés d'un « écran de fumée » lancé par Zair !) pour passer entre les mailles du filet, mais pour le moment, Zane pouvait penser sans trop exagérer qu'ils se débrouillaient merveilleusement bien. Surtout que Koz, désormais, clamer respecter lui aussi scrupuleusement le Code.

Si parfois Zane trahit, par nécessité ou logique bien évidemment, avec son équipe certains préceptes de l'ouvrage, il se révélait des plus doué pour jouer avec les incertitudes et imprécisions des pages mitées recopiées des centaines de fois, quitte à ce que cela paraisse tiré par les cheveux. De toute façon, le temps que le Conseil du Redakaï décide si ses déclarations furent recevables, il eut largement le temps de jouer les filles de l'air.

Cependant, il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer : cela faisait du bien de partir en mission récolte de kaïru ! Qui plus est, il se sentait aujourd'hui d'une humeur plus que belliqueuse !

– Sans compter de vérifier que personne ne nous suit, ajouta Zair, voyant qu'il ne comptait pas reprendre la parole. Mieux vaut profiter encore un peu de notre abri temporaire, autant que possible.

– Bien évidemment, confirma Zane, approuvé silencieusement par Tekris.

À moins de débuter la production de mouchards, le monastère et ses occupants (ses fichus Stax, leur ancêtre de Maître et ses disciples, sans parler de Connor Stax, père de Ky. Ah ça oui, se vanter de son papounou chéri, il savait faire, le préféré de Maître Baoddaï ! Soit heureux d'avoir un père, fils à papa !), ces derniers n'avaient que peu de chances de découvrir leur lieu de villégiature. En effet, si le pouvoir des Maîtres se trouvait développé au point de repérer sans l'aide d'X-Reader la présence de reliques apparaissant dans le monde, il ne leur permettait pas de repérer celui que les combattants possédaient en eux, leur kaïru intérieur. Aussi n'eussent-ils aucun moyen de les retrouver, sauf si les Radikors possédaient le pire karma de l'Univers ! Et encore, Zane leur ferait regretter d'avoir mis le nez là où n'en avaient pas l'autorisation.

– Descendons, continua-t-il. D'ici, nous ne pourrons pas en voir plus.

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'extraterrestre vert amorça son atterrissage, ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier la présence de ses coéquipiers à ses côtés, ne jugeant pas cette idée utile.

Alors que les semelles de leurs chaussures rencontraient le sol sous leurs pieds, Zane regretta vaguement d'avoir remis son costume réservé à ses mission kaïru. Son t-shirt ne lui posait aucun souci, pas plus que ses éternels gants accompagnées des bandes lacées sur ses avant-bras. Ses baskets passaient également, les chaussettes de l'adolescent ayant été laissées à la forteresse quand il réalisa qu'ils devaient trouver une relique en plein Sahara. Par contre, le long pantalon retombant en ourlet sur ses chevilles fut franchement de trop ! Pas tant à cause de la chaleur sa terre natale avait été écrasée par les rayons ardents de la plus brûlante des lunes éternellement fixées dans son ciel où les nuages ne venaient jamais s'égarer, endurcissant son corps pourtant bien moins résistant que les vieillards à la peau tannée, leurs corps encore souples et noueux dégainant leurs épées aussi promptement que les explosifs jeunes adultes réputés pour leur caractère digne d'un buisson d'épineux. Mais il s'était habitué au tissu râpeux de son short frottant sur ses cuisses, laissant des marques violacées sur sa peau dure. Sa combinaison était presque trop… confortable…

Et cela le dérangeait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Un rire amer, qu'il étrangla promptement, croassa des tréfonds de sa gorge. Penser à sa terre natale… Quelle inutilité, maintenant qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'il oublia l'intensité de la lumière agressant les yeux, encore assez puissante la nuit pour laisser deviner les contours des reliefs accidentés des plaines où il promenait autrefois son regard. Maintenant, seule l'obscurité ayant déformé sa pupille de la planète sur laquelle il grandit durant une grande partie de son enfance s'imposait à sa mémoire. De toute façon, maintenant, il ne serait pas assez dur pour cette terre aride autant aimée que haïe par ses habitants. Pas assez fort. Alors, aucune faiblesses supplémentaire ne viendrait s'ajouter !

Heureusement, sous le ciel sans nuages amenant la sueur à ruisseler sur les fronts de ses coéquipiers, trop de détails différaient du territoire ayant accueilli ses premiers pas pour le perturber outre mesure. Trop de sable s'étalait à perte de vue tout d'abord, recouvrant le sol de ce désert aride et brûlant, à moins qu'il n'en soit justement le sol, pour ce qu'il s'y intéressait. La terre à laquelle il pensait n'était que roches, reliefs et montagnes, forçant ses habitants à se battre pour faire pousser de quoi vivre sur leur sol, produisant des plantes terriblement résistantes, et dures à mâcher par moments, expliquant sûrement l'intérêt porté par son ancien peuple à sa dentition, nécessaire à survivre. Et puis, ce Sahara fut bien trop plat, jonché de dunes déformées au gré des courants venteux, changeant même de forme selon son bon plaisir. Ses montagnes natales se révélaient aussi têtues que ses habitants, résistant à toute forme en refusant les modelages imposés par les furieux courants les frappant de plein fouet, quitte à se briser d'avoir trop résisté.

Pour autant, cela menaça de raviver le désir de vengeance tapi au plus profond de l'être de Zane. Pulsion plus rageuse encore, quand il savait n'avoir plus rien à venger, justement.

La relique détectée se trouvant à l'Est du Sahara, à quelques centaines de mètres sur la droite de l'équipe, le grain éblouissant du sable devenait peu à peu plus rêche, les molles formes des dunes engloutissant le paysage à leurs pieds au gré de leurs déplacements se transformaient en plateau de plus en plus fixes, jusqu'à se transformer entièrement en roche. Dans le lointain, des massifs montagneux aux formes rectangulaires se dessinaient dans des tons ocre et safran, plusieurs traînées le long de leurs parois rappelant le pinceau d'un peintre alcoolique peinant à tracer de droites lignes pour former ces discontinuités plongeant vers le sol. Pas très élevés, les sommets promettaient malgré tout une bonne partie de grimpette si jamais d'aventure la relique décida de s'y loger. Montant comme mus par un effort désespéré, ils tombaient soudainement, ne se réduisant qu'à un chemin qui arriverait à peine au-dessus des adolescents, balayés par des tourbillons sableux quasiment incessants, surgissant du néant puisque le vent, guère assez puissant, ne pouvait à lui seul expliquer cette étrange danse. Par-ci par-là, une rose des sables, balle d'un jeu des éléments du désert, roulait mollement devant eux, s'arrêtant un instant, sur le point de reculer, avant d'une nouvelle poussée reprendre son chemin. En plissant le front, Zane crut distinguer une autre forme mouvante, quelques pas devant lui le temps qu'il tende le cou, il la vit disparaître dans le tapis de papier de verre crissant sous ses pas.

Voyons, qu'est-ce que Zair laissa échapper, tandis qu'ils filaient vers le lieu de leur mission ? Que certaines créatures étaient venimeuses ?

Fixant encore quelques secondes, en vain, l'endroit où disparût la créature trop rapide pour être identifiée, en vain, l'extraterrestre abandonna finalement l'idée d'une identification plus précise.

– L'avantage, c'est que Koz ne pourra pas se cacher dans ce paysage, commenta Tekris.

– Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, coupa Zane. D'après mon X-Reader, la relique se trouve dans cette direction.

Tendant le bras, il désigna de son doigt ganté une petite zone un peu plus à l'écart des montagnes, ressemblant à une cuvette entourée de reliefs grossiers, compacts. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il vit jeune enfants, ces reliefs comme taillés par la main d'un géant ivre.

– Et alors ? répondit Tekris, sans comprendre où il venait en venir.

Le colosse suivit néanmoins le mouvement, emboîtant le pas au deux autres Radikors en cherchant l'ombre d'une explication sur le visage de son chef d'équipe. Ledit chef parvenant à se persuader, avec brio, que la gêne et la chaleur montant à ses joues n'étaient dues qu'aux rayons dardant leur sécheresse sur l'imprudent trio osant venir s'aventurer en ses terres.

– L'Imperiaz peut s'être caché en embuscade dans les sommets avoisinants.

– Koz ? s'étonna Zair, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un ricanement. Si jamais l'idée traverse même seulement son esprit, nous le verrons bien avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher. À moins que nous entendions le bruit des armures de ses hommes, réfléchissant la lumière du soleil.

Gardant le silence, Tekris se contenta de hausser les épaules, parti dans des pensées connues de lui seul. Claquant des doigts, afin de le faire revenir à la réalité, Zane lui ordonna de partir, pour une fois, en éclaireur. Juste histoire de voir si les Stax étaient déjà arrivés dans ce désert au paysage désagréablement monotone. Depuis que l'équipe adverse parvint à trouver un système de camouflage de leur vaisseau, quand le terrain ne permettait de dissimuler sa forte masse canari, l'extraterrestre vert se méfiait bien plus de ce que ses yeux ne pouvaient voir. Et il y avait fort à parier que toutes les conditions se trouvaient réunies pour pareil embêtement.

Surpris d'être désigné, le colosse ne fit pourtant pas de vagues, devançant l'équipe au pas de course. Si jamais il ne prenait pas soin du gosse pour se racheter, alors pourquoi s'acharnait-il à s'occuper d'un humain ? Il donnerait cher pour connaître la réponse.

Pour autant, ce n'était pas uniquement pour garder les idées claires que Zane décida d'envoyer au loin son coéquipier. Devinant elle aussi que cette soudaine désignation cachait quelque chose, Zair lui jetait de fréquents regards en coin, légèrement intriguée.

Décidant de ne pas perdre de temps, Zane se tourna vers elle, sans ralentir le pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit précisément au gosse ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, sa vis-à-vis retint péniblement un soupir qui, sans doute, agacerait plus encore le jeune homme. Il était loin, le temps où elle trottinait derrière lui, ses grands yeux cherchant à deviner quelle bêtise son insupportable frère inventerait de nouveau. Et encore, des taquineries, à peine.

– Curieux ? rétorqua-t-elle, enroulant instinctivement le bout de ses cheveux autour de son index.

Tiens donc, elle se trouvait gêné ? Il devait bien admettre que si ce ne fut pas la principale raison le poussant à poser la question, cela devenait sur le point de passer en tête de ses préoccupations.

– Plutôt indécis. Dois-je te frotter les oreilles, ou te remercier de le déstabiliser ?

La jeune femme eut un petit rire sans joie.

– J'ignorais que ça te travaillerait autant. Si cela te dérange tant, tu n'as qu'à me le dire.

– Ne détourne pas le sujet, c'est moi qui fait ça normalement, grogna l'adolescent. Alors ?

Un cri déchira le ciel uniforme, poussant les deux adolescents à lever brièvement le nez. Décrivant de larges cercles au-dessus de leurs têtes, ce qui ressemblait à un vautour tourna autour du duo une poignée de seconde, avant de plonger en piqué sur quelconque charogne repérée à l'avance. Une vision des plus classiques, songea avec agacement Zane, détestant être interrompu. Cela ne l'intéressait en rien.

– Rien de particulier, simplement qu'il devait bien réfléchir à ses choix, au risque de ne plus pouvoir retourner en arrière, répondit l'adolescente, continuant de regarder l'endroit où le rapace disparut.

Accélérant le mouvement, au cas où les Stax seraient sur le point de trouver la relique, Zane répondit impulsivement, sans prendre garde à la petite voix mentale lui murmurant de réfléchir à ses paroles.

Et puis quoi encore ?!

– Ce n'est pas un peu tard pour ça ? Il fallait me soutenir avant, au lieu de le faire pleurer après.

– Pourquoi, ça te dérange ? À moins que tu n'aime pas que Tekris ne te confronte ?

Zane tourna si vite la tête, qu'il sentit un craquement peu rassurant piquer ses vertèbres. Pensive elle aussi, Zair arborait une expression qu'il ne parvint à déchiffrer. Avait-elle remarqué… Quoi ? Il n'y avait rien à remarquer, sur quoi que ce soit ! Rester concentré sur la discussion, voilà ce qui comptait !

D'un autre côté, cela faisait plusieurs mois que personne ne vint réchauffer avec lui son lit, et…

– Arrête de te payer ma tête ! vociféra-t-il. Des semaines durant, tu n'as rien dit à propos du gamin, voir, prenait sa défense (il ignora grossièrement le début de protestation de l'adolescente, continuant sa phrase comme si rien n'essaya de l'interrompre. Tout comme il évita de prendre garde au regard orageux braqué sur sa nuque). Et maintenant que nous n'avons plus que le choix de le garder, tu changes d'avis ? J'ai le droit de m'interroger, tu ne crois pas ? Surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, lui ?

Soufflant, avec un rien d'ostentation selon lui, par le nez, Zair mit une petite minute à lui répondre, cette fois. Alors qu'il se trouvait sur le point de lui rappeler son manque naturel de patience, elle reprit.

– Comme tout le monde, je suppose que je ne pensais pas qu'il irait aussi loin avec nous. Après tout, il nous est trop fidèle, quoi que tu en penses, pour oser seulement nous trahir. Il suffirait de le ramener chez lui, maintenait qu'il est au courant pour notre capacité à voler, en lui ordonnant de ne rien révéler à personne.

– Et si c'est un espion ? argua Zane, poings serrés.

À la manière dont Zair écarquilla les pupilles, trop surprise pour formuler une phrase cohérente, Zane craignit un instant qu'elle ne se remette à rire. Là, il ne promettait pas de ne pas crier de rage.

– Tu ne le penses pas vraiment, si ? fit-elle, une fois qu'elle se fut reprise. Honnêtement ?

– Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-il avec humeur, peu disposé à admettre ses erreurs.

– Dans ce cas, selon moi, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. Il n'a aucun avenir avec nous, ajouta-t-elle, se rembrunissant, mieux vaut qu'il se cherche une vie ailleurs. Sans parler qu'il n'a aucune aptitude kaïru. Comment justifier sa présence auprès de Lokar ?

– Je t'ai dit que j'en fait mon affaire. Donc quoi, tu veux qu'il parte ?

– Réfléchis un peu ! Tu te vois t'occuper d'un enfant jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? Prendre soin de lui – parce que seul, je ne pense pas qu'il en soit capable –, le protéger ? Un _humain _?

– Je ne suis pas son père non plus !

Elle ne répondit rien, marchant dans un silence aussi lourd que du plomb. Atteignant la lisière de la chiche ombre fournie par les bas massifs montagneux leur faisant face, Zane ne fit pas non plus d'efforts pour relancer la conversation. S'occuper d'un enfant… Certainement pas ! Garder quelqu'un d'aussi fragile que le gosse à ses côtés, ce serait le condamner à une mort inéluctable, ça, il l'avait prouvé bien des années auparavant. Voilà pourquoi, puisque menacer et effrayer sans arrêt la petite touffe érable les accompagnant ne fonctionnait pas, il décidait de tenter une autre approche : emmener quelques temps l'enfant, afin qu'il voit pour de bon l'ampleur des dangers l'attendant probablement, et qu'il comprenne de lui-même que sa place n'était pas avec les Radikors ! Une méthode dont il ne se trouvait guère familier, mais après plus d'un mois sans pouvoir se débarrasser du crampon, mieux valait tenter une autre approche…

– C'est un peu plus subtil, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il. Je ne demanderais que ça, de ne plus l'avoir dans nos pattes, mais ce n'est pas possible, enfin plus, et tu le sais très bien ! Bon, il va falloir trouver une idée pour qu'il ne fouille pas dans nos affaires, mais le laisser dans la nature, avec l'importance de la tâche confiée par Lokar ? Pas question !

Sitôt les mots eurent-ils ses lèvres, il dut retenir sa main, qui tentait à toute force de venir claquer désespérément son front. D'accord, il devait conserver un certain comportement pour garder la face devant ses coéquipiers, et leur faire croire que son plan ne consistait qu'en cela, mais ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes à côté ! La prochaine fois, il laisserait les manipulations à Zair lui, son truc, c'était plutôt de déstabiliser ses adversaires avec des piques, et frapper un bon coup là où ça faisait mal.

– Je souhaite seulement qu'il ait le choix ! siffla Zair, pressant à son tour le pas.

– Te voilà bien préoccupée par le devenir d'un humain, railla-t-il. Je croyais que tu te moquais de ce monde ?

– Et c'est le cas ! Puisque dans ce monde la souffrance et l'horreur sont si courantes, c'est à nous de créer notre place en son sein. Gagner en puissance pour pouvoir se protéger de la Terre – quoique, nous pouvons bien parler de l'Univers, à ce stade –, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Nous avons besoin de la force que peux nous apporter le kaïru, et je ne suis pas prête à y renoncer. C'est bien pour cela que j'accepte de servir un Maître, afin qu'il nous enseigne son savoir ! Même si en ce moment, ce n'est pas l'idéal…

– Ce n'est pas la faute de Maître Lokar, si le monastère l'a forcé à fuir !

– Oui, je sais, j'étais là. Mais il aurait pu au moins nous dire où il allait, non ? De toute façon, avec ton serment de le servir, tu ne supporteras pas que je te contredise. Bref, continua-t-elle avant que Zane ne puisse l'interrompre, nous, c'est un besoin que nous avons, progresser sur la voie du kaïru. Lui, il fuyait, quoi, je ne sais pas et ce n'est pas le plus important, et il s'est accroché à nous comme une moule à son rocher. Il peut très bien se trouver une algue pour survivre, au lieu de s'acharner à nous suivre !

– Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'avant la fin de l'année, il repartira d'où il vient. Il ne supporteras pas de renoncer à tout son confort, sans savoir pourquoi. Et puis, je n'aime pas quand tu parles de nous comme si nous étions condamnés à je ne sais quoi. D'ailleurs, comment tu peux être aussi sûre de ce que le gosse éprouve ?

Le visage de sa comparse se rembrunit davantage, teinté d'une nostalgie que Zane ne comprit pas. L'observant, pour une fois, droit dans les yeux, il eut l'impression qu'elle tentait de lui faire passer un de ses messages uniquement visuels, que les femmes pratiquaient à l'excès. En oubliant que pour lui, cela revenait à se dévisager inutilement pendant des heures. Aussi ne comprit-il pas le moins du monde ce qu'elle voulait.

Comprenant, à son silence (et peut-être un peu son expression d'incompréhension, l'adolescent acceptait généreusement d'en convenir), avoir affaire à un inculte, Zair abandonna, pinçant les lèvres afin de retenir un soupir, que chez quelqu'un d'autre Zane qualifierait de mélancolique. Enfin, elle devait simplement être maussade de ne pas parvenir au résultat souhaité aussi facilement.

– Peut-être ai-je éprouvé une sensation analogue, il y a longtemps, lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Admettre une faiblesse fut toujours particulièrement pénible pour la jeune femme. Un des points communs partagé avec son frère, d'ailleurs. Cela tendait à le surprendre, mais il devrait garder à l'esprit qu'ils partageaient une bonne part de leur sang, il était inévitable que certaines ressemblances ressurgissent.

– Ah bon ? Toi ? s'exclama-t-il, sincèrement surpris. Mais quand ?

Sa vis-à-vis se figea imperceptiblement, raidissant le pas. Lançant un regard oblique à son compagnon, elle sembla se demander s'il s'agissait du lard ou du cochon, scrutant la peau vert pâle de l'adolescent comme si elle cherchait une preuve qu'il se moquait effectivement d'elle.

Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore ? À croire que ce gosse montait la tête de tout le monde !

– Tu n'es vraiment pas doué, finit par déclarer Zair.

– Pardon ?! C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ! siffla furieusement Zane. Méfie-toi, je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire, pas quand nous sommes en mission, et encore moins quand nous devons obéir à notre Maître !

Écrasant du talon une sorte de scarabée facilement de la taille de sa paume, l'adolescent poussa un grognement de frustration quand il le vit plonger dans les cratères de sable encore parcimonieusement présents. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'animal surgit à l'ombre d'une flèche de pierre d'une bonne dizaine de hauteur, dont la forme rappelait vaguement celle d'une épée plantée dans la roche, à la poignée corrodée par un acide venu du ciel. Un détail étrange dans une zone aussi désertique.

– Tekris reviens, commenta Zair, le ton neutre.

Relevant immédiatement la tête, Zane fixa l'endroit désigné par sa coéquipière. Visible presque comme le nez au milieu de la figure dans cet environnement de nuances orangées, voir terreuses, la silhouette imposante en gris et blanc du colosse dévalait aussi rapidement et prudemment que possible une pente, environ à douze mètres sur la gauche de leur position. Marmonnant entre ses dents contre les interventions inopinées (Zair en leva les yeux au ciel, mais qu'importe, son but n'était guère de se montrer discret), Zane s'avança à sa rencontre sans réfléchir, pressé d'entendre le rapport du garçon. Fugitivement, il se dit qu'il vérifierait également qu'aucun projectile ne trouait sa peau, juste au cas où.

Quand il eut atteint le bas de la petite montagne se dressant dans son dos, Tekris se retrouva presque nez-à-nez avec les deux autres Radikors, ses lunettes métalliques brillant de l'éclat du soleil reflété par leurs verres. Dans cette position, Zane pouvait presque distinguer les contours des véritables yeux du colosse, qu'il savait naguère d'un marron frisant le noir. Et rien ne venait l'empêcher de détailler les mèches ébène collant aux tempes de l'adolescent comme une seconde peau, sans parler de celles striant sa nuque.

– Tu as fait vite, commenta sobrement le chef d'équipe.

Tekris était plus couvert encore que lui, arborant un pantalon au tissu plus fin qu'il n'y paraissait, et un sweat épousant parfaitement la forme des muscles de son ventre. Pourtant, il transpirait à peine plus que les autres, passant machinalement sa main sur son front.

Emmener des chapeaux, maintenant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas porter leurs bandanas autour du crâne, ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée, songea Zane. Quoique, cela faisait quatre ans qu'il y pensait, quatre ans qu'il laissait tomber l'idée… à cause du style, affreux, que cela donnerait à son équipe.

Considération paraissant fort inutile à ses coéquipiers, jusqu'à ce qu'il leur fasse imaginer la dégaine qu'ils auraient avec un chapeau tout usé, cabossé par les intempéries.

– J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, répondit Tekris, reprenant son souffle. La relique n'est pas très loin, et surtout, les Stax sont juste derrière ce pic (du doigt, il désigna une montagne aux flancs rocheux noirs, à force d'être brûlés par le soleil), mais il ne m'ont pas repéré, normalement. Et je n'ai pas vu Koz.

– Une bonne nouvelle, s'enthousiasma Zair, heureuse d'échapper à la conversation en cours.

Après un instant, durant lequel il foudroya sa coéquipière du regard, Zane approuva silencieusement. Si seuls les Stax se dressaient entre eux et la relique, il serait bien plus facile de s'en emparer, sans risquer l'enfermement juste après.

Encore quelques missions, et les choses sérieuses pourraient enfin commencer.

µµµ

Sortant de la grande tente bleu et or servant d'infirmerie au petit groupe de soldats, Koz poussa un grognement morose. Le médecin de la troupe, Ambrosios Ramis, ne lui apporta guère les nouvelles qu'il attendait désespérément depuis d'interminables journées. Homme approchant de sa cinquantaine, ses éternelles lunettes – dont il n'avait nul besoin, par ailleurs – épaisses remontées sur son crâne, Ambrosios se contenta de lancer un regard aux iris d'un jaune mat indulgent au prince s'agitant sous son nez, d'un ocre tirant sur le pastel tout comme sa peau. Passant une main couverte de minuscules cicatrice dans ses raides cheveux noir de jais, il lui expliqua en termes trop compliqués pour que Koz ne comprennent l'importance médicale de rester ici encore quelques temps, afin d'assurer une guérison optimale à ses patients.

Une nouvelle confirmée par l'énervement mal contenu de Noham, pressé de gambader de nouveau avec ses collègues. Déjà honteux d'avoir laissé aux Radikors son chargement de filet à énergie, son incapacité à satisfaire aux désirs de son seigneur le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise, au point qu'il peine à supporter le doré du regard de l'intéressé. Son frère tentant de plaisanter pour dédramatiser la situation n'arrangeant, malheureusement, guère le malaise du plus jeune. Bien sûr, Koz trouvait parfaitement normal d'inspirer une certaine crainte à ses vassaux, mais tout de même, il pensait s'être montré suffisamment indulgent pour les mettre à leur aise ! Pourtant, s'ils discutaient gaiement entre eux, et se comportaient avec Illian de la familiarité dont on fait preuve face à un vieil ami, seul Ézéchiel s'aventurait à s'approcher avec une certaine forme de confiance du prince, voir recherchait sa compagnie.

Jamais, avant de décider de lui-même de s'engager dans la traque des élèves de Lokar, Koz aurait cru que diriger des hommes soit si difficile… Et encore, ça, ce n'était rien comparé au manque de domestiques. Naïvement, il avait cru que faire les corvées après une longue journée de marche ne prendrait qu'une petite heure, deux si l'on décidait de lambiner, et ne serait guère très fatiguant. Quelle erreur ! Seul la fierté empêchait le jeune homme de se lever à l'heure du déjeuner, meurtri de fatigue après s'être écorché les mains sur le rabat de sa tente péniblement montée. Illian et Ézéchiel faisaient bien leur possible pour l'aider dans les tâches quotidiennes, mais ne pouvaient rester très longtemps à cause de leurs propres travaux. Et encore, le second s'arrangeait toujours pour porter de l'eau chaude à son prince à l'heure de ses ablutions.

Sans doute voulait-il gagner sa reconnaissance, au cas où son aventure avec Illian serait révélée.

Le désir de bouger, reprendre la traque, le démangeant, Koz se força à emprunter le chemin menant à sa propre tente, presque un pavillon des plus confortable en dépit du cruel manque de meuble. Souhaitant une troupe aussi mobile que possible, il avait exigé de prendre comme affaires ce que chaque homme pourrait porter avec lui lorsqu'ils ne seraient pas en chasse. Les un ou deux chariots utilisés pour transporter du matériel, aujourd'hui, lui apparaissaient comme le Saint Grâal.

Voyant la chevelure si caractéristique du plus jeune membre du groupe, Koz lui fit un bref salut, auquel Ézéchiel répondit en s'inclinant bien bas, les joues rougies par l'effort qu'il fournissait en transportant le bois pour les feux. Non loin de là, Illian surveillait son poulain, vérifiant qu'il ne se surchargeait pas inutilement. Aussi ne vit-il que très tard son seigneur, sursautant quand celui-ci s'arrêta un instant près de lui.

– Toujours rien pour le groupe que j'ai envoyé en ville ? demanda impatiemment le prince.

– Non, votre Majesté. Mais ne vous en faites pas, David déteste le noir, aussi s'empressera-t-il de revenir vers nous, et Eliau ne laissera pas son camarade partir sans lui.

Eliau Danzar, dernier des hommes de Koz à avoir rejoint la troupe, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années. D'abord hésitant à le prendre avec lui, à cause de son apparence plus paysanne que militaire, le prince finit par céder quand Illian lui assura qu'il pourrait ainsi négocier plus facilement des prix avantageux quand il faudrait se ravitailler. Toujours légèrement dubitatif, Koz changea d'avis quand les quelques semaines prévues loin du palais se transformèrent peu à peu en mois. Excellent marchand, il se révélait des plus doués pour dénicher les endroits où se trouvaient les meilleurs aliments de cette planète, devinant du premier coup d'oeil quel vendeur était prêt à faire baisser ses prix plus qu'il ne le laissait sous-entendre. Petit et trapu, il ne payait pas de mine avec ses cheveux d'un bleu proche du turquoise, ses yeux vert pomme et son visage ridé, mais s'il peinait à se servir de son pistolet plasma, Koz ne regretta cependant pas de l'avoir engagé.

– Ils reviendront vite, j'en suis certain, ajouta Illian.

– Je n'en doute pas un instant. Vous avez toujours raison, déclara Koz. Vous m'êtes très précieux.

Il adressa à l'homme un sourire confiant, qui fit briller le regard du capitaine. Une seconde après, il fixait intensément l'endroit d'où venait de jaillir le hululement traînant d'une chouette, empêchant le prince de distinguer autre chose que son oreille légèrement allongée.

– Je ne mérite peut-être pas tant de confiance, murmura Illian, comme pour lui-même.

– Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna sincèrement son vis-à-vis.

L'intéressé se racla bruyamment la gorge, avant de s'incliner sommairement.

– Pardonnez-moi, mais puis-je vous laisser ? Il me faut vérifier qu'Ézéchiel ne fasse pas de bêtises.

D'un geste distrait, Koz lui indiqua qu'il pouvait y aller. S'inclinant de nouveau, l'homme s'éloigna d'un pas mesuré, ne trahissant rien du trouble l'ayant agité plus tôt. Même le prince, pourtant peu habile quand il s'agissait de décrypter les réactions, devinait que le capitaine cherchait à éviter de s'attarder sur le sujet. Très bien, mais lui, il ne comprenait rien à rien ! Plus tard, il reviendrait là-dessus avec lui, quitte à vérifier l'absence d'oreilles indiscrètes à deux fois. Son capitaine en personne ne pouvait pas se méfier de lui, tout de même ? Les personnes comme Lokar étaient craintes, mais lui, ce n'était guère son but.

À ce propos, où donc se trouvaient Killian et Giacomo ? Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il ne les avait vu. Comme si le moment était bien choisi pour disparaître !

Se détournant des deux soldats autour du rôti du soir, Koz fouilla les recoins du camp visuellement, en vain. Excepté sa tente, et celle des blessés, tous dormaient à la belle étoile, leurs couches à même le sol recouvertes d'une couverture aux couleurs de sa famille, pour le moment pliée en quatre à son pied. Leur paquetage leur servait de sac à dos, et ils se répartissaient par deux à chaque feu, de chaque côté. Ambrosios, dans son fief, dispensait ses soins à Lohan et Noham. Ézéchiel et Illian s'occupaient du repas. David et Eliau se trouvaient dans l'un des villages environnant, tandis que Balthazar entretenait les armes, Féris vérifiant le bon ordre du camp, rajustant tel ou tel détail laissé en désordre. Logiquement, Killian et Giacomo se chargeaient de la corvée eau, alors ? Mais s'ils devaient pousser un peu plus loin pour trouver un ruisseau potable, cela ne leur prenait pas tant de temps, si ?

Envisageant un moment d'envoyer quelqu'un à leur recherche, Koz s'exhorta au calme. Il s'était déjà ridiculisé devant ses hommes, une première fois en montrant son inquiétude exagérée pour Illian, une seconde fois en laissant échapper les Radikors. S'il s'affolait pour rien, encore, cela risquait de faire douter les soldats de son sérieux, avec tout le dévouement porté à sa famille.

Prenant l'air le plus innocent qu'il pouvait, il commença à se promener dans le camp, attendant que ses allers-retours n'attirent plus excessivement l'attention de ses compagnons. Pensant avoir lassé leur attention au bout de quelques minutes, il s'éloigna, aussi naturellement que possible, de l'aura orangée des flammes s'agitant sur le tapis racorni l'abritant, s'enroulant les unes autour des autres, comme autant de danseuses enlacées au sein d'une danse sensuelle.

– Mon prince, où allez-vous ? résonna soudainement la voix inquiète d'Illian.

Se figeant, l'intéressé eut quelques difficultés à se tourner naturellement vers le capitaine, son visage n'affichant aucune expression pour ne pas trahir le bond que fit son coeur dans sa poitrine.

– Je vais prendre un peu l'air, ne vous en faites pas, déclara-t-il.

– Ce n'est guère prudent, des bêtes peuvent rôder, sans parler que nos ennemis pourraient s'en prendre à vous. Ne voulez-vous pas que l'un d'entre nous vous accompagne ?

– Ah, parce que moi, je ne peux pas m'offrir une petite balade, mais Killian et Giacomo, si ? s'offusqua le prince. Ça veut dire quoi, que moi je ne suis pas apte à me protéger, contrairement à eux ?

– Non, pas du tout, je ne voulais pas dire cela, s'empressa de contester Illian. Simplement, je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive le moindre malheur ! Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai offensé.

– Ce n'est rien, fit Koz d'un ton plus doux. Ne vous en faites pas, rien ne peux m'arriver.

Tapotant la pochette de son X-Reader pour illustrer son propos, le jeune homme s'enfonça dans les ombres du crépuscule s'assombrissant encore, silhouette mouvante suivit du regard inquiet de son capitaine, pas particulièrement rassuré par les assurances de son seigneur.

Le camp, dressé à environ trente mètres de la lisière de la forêt cambodgienne, abritant les soldats de Koz, ainsi que le prince lui-même, se trouvait relativement calme depuis que le crépuscule tomba sur les quatre feux de camp allumés à égale distance les uns les autres. Illian voulut le dresser au sein même de la sylve agressive avoisinante, dans un souci de discrétion, seulement Koz ne se voyait pas chasser interminablement les moustiques et autres insectes s'amusant un peu trop à suçoter son sang quand il n'y prêtait pas attention. Sans parler des fauves sillonnant les bois, sûrement ravis de prendre un repas servi à domicile. Au moins, le vétéran put négocier pour que le contingent s'abrite à l'écart de la route, dans une petite cuvette aux flancs recouverts d'herbes rachitiques, à côté d'une rivière tellement desséchée que l'eau arrivait à peine aux chevilles des soldats. À moins d'un manque de chance extraordinaire, le prince convenait qu'il y avait peu de chance que des voyageurs égarés ne viennent les déranger.

Encore une autre suggestion d'Illian, ce camp… Prompt à repartir à l'assaut des Radikors dès qu'une relique kaïru fut détectée dans le désert du Sahara, quatre heures plus tôt, Koz seul n'aurait hésité à prendre l'ensemble de ses hommes avec lui pour réparer l'affront qui lui fut fait, deux semaines auparavant. Un enthousiasme réfréné doucement par le capitaine, appuyé par Féris, quoique ce dernier se montra plus hésitant encore à contredire son prince. Mieux valait patienter, les Radikors se montreraient bien trop sur leurs gardes, et risquait de ne pas se montrer s'ils repéraient les soldats de Koz. En brillant par leur absence, ces derniers feraient croire que la partie était gagnée pour l'équipe extraterrestre, les poussant à pêcher par excès de confiance quand ils reviendraient à l'assaut.

D'ailleurs, rajouta le brun à la chevelure strié d'argent, les soldats blessés nécessitaient encore un peu de repos les pousser à l'assaut maintenant, avec toute la conviction qu'ils mettraient à servir leur prince, rouvrirait peut-être leurs plaies, les rendant inaptes au combat. Enfin, continua Féris, le moral des hommes ne se portait pas aux nues après l'inexplicable échec de la dernière confrontation. Il fallait les laisser reprendre du poil de la bête, mijoter la colère, cela n'en serait que plus profitable.

Novice dans l'art de la traque d'êtres vivants, Koz se laissa convaincre par les arguments, somme toute recevables, des deux soldats. Aussi ordonna-t-il une pause, le temps que Noham, en particulier, puisse marcher de nouveau. Étrangement, cette nouvelle, si elle provoqua quelques soupirs impatients de la part des soldats extérieurement, une réaction à laquelle il s'attendait, le prince ne manqua pas les regards inquiets que s'échangèrent, pensant qu'il regardait ailleurs, entre certains soldats. Pile quand il annonçait que les Stax furent sur le point de mettre au point un plan infaillible pour capturer les Radikors, et donc qu'ils pourraient très bientôt tous rentrer au pays. Craignant un instant que les hommes devinent qu'il se précipitait juste un peu (le « plan » en question n'en étant encore qu'à l'ébauche), Koz chassa bien vite cette idée de sa tête. Une telle chose était proprement impensable. Il confia à Illian, et uniquement à lui, la vérité derrière cette démonstration de certitude. Rien ne le ferait douter de son capitaine. Après tout, il se comportait comme son mentor, venant le soir lui confier ce qu'il savait de la guerre quand le prince se montrait d'humeur à l'écouter, sans parler qu'il fut le premier à se porter volontaire, et à rassembler les hommes du contingent.

D'accord, mais pourquoi ce manque d'enthousiasme alors ? Incompréhensible pour Koz, qui ne rêvait que de son lit douillet, et d'un petit-déjeuner au lit apporté par un de ses domestiques favori. Certes, voir le matin Ézéchiel apporter son plateau ne le dérangeait pas, mais le jeune homme était un soldat, pas un servant. Et pour un prince, cela faisait une différence non négligeable. Et si les soldats perdirent confiance, persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge pour les pousser dans une traque sans sens ?! Cela expliquerait également pourquoi, par moments, Illian et quelques autres, en particulier Balthazar, se montraient peu empressés d'en finir, en dépit de leur discours de vouloir faire payer l'affront commit à l'encontre de la famille royale.

Frissonnant sous la caresse d'une brise presque rafraîchissante, Koz allongea le pas, serrant les dents pour ne pas qu'elles grincent les unes contre les autres. Sûrement se faisait-il des idées, chaque jours passé dans la jungle renforçait l'impression de chaleur équatoriale laissant couler la sueur sur son front…

Humant l'air des feux de cuisson, il se lécha les babines. De la viande rôtie ce soir, pas bouillie pour une fois. Il ne se lassait pas de cette odeur ! Et si le groupe qu'il envoya dans les villages environnants afin d'enquêter, et de ramener à manger, revenait avant que la nuit ne soit d'encre, peut-être de petits légumes accompagneraient le plat. Bien que jusque là, les tubercules ramenés par les mandraliens auraient tout juste, sur leur planète, été bons à nourrir les cochons. Qu'il regrettait l'air conditionné et la bonne nourriture du palais…

Hésitant à peine sur le chemin à emprunter (un seul cours d'eau, dans la sylve, se révélait suffisamment potable pour y puiser de l'eau), Koz avança bientôt au pas de charge, scrutant d'un œil inquiet les alentours. Un oiseau s'envola lourdement au-dessus d'un arbre, lui arrachant un sursaut le figeant un instant sur place. Son pied s'enfonça parmi un buisson d'épineux et de roseaux, manquant le faire trébucher, tandis qu'il sentit nettement une pointe douloureuse traverser le tissu de son pantalon. Se rattrapant à un arbre, sa main se para de minuscules fourmillements. L'agitant frénétiquement, un faible cri étranglé mourut avant d'avoir pu franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. S'il envisagea furieusement d'appeler les retardataires pour les sermonner, la crainte de ne pas parler du ton souhaité l'arrêta. Soufflant par le nez, gonflant disgracieusement ses narines, Koz continua sa marche, pestant en silence.

Le scintillement de l'eau illuminée par la lune gibbeuse parvint, par chance, à le guider assez rapidement. Arrivé à l'endroit où devaient censément se tenir les deux soldats, le prince fronça les sourcils en voyant les seaux abandonner sur la rive creusée par les assauts du courant. Aussitôt après cette constatation, un cri étouffé lui fit craindre le pire. Resserrant sa prise sur le petit appareil à sa taille, il s'enfonça dans la végétation, grimaçant chaque fois qu'une branche craquait sous son talon.

Rien ne bougeant, excepté le fourmillements de petits poissons argentés dérangés dans leur ballet nocturne, il continua sa progression. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver les deux retardataires debout près d'un gommier.

Ceux-ci se tenaient face à face, Killian lui tournant le dos tandis que Giacomo observait son vis-à-vis. Le premier semblant plaquer l'autre contre le tronc, Koz crut tout d'abord à une bagarre éclatée au mauvais moment, Giacomo se trouvant visiblement en position de faiblesse.

Puis, alors qu'il s'avançait afin de les séparer, et comprendre l'objet de leur ire, le prince réalisa rapidement son erreur. Certes, ce fut bien Giacomo qui poussa le cri entendu plus tôt, mais la façon dont, en réalité, il s'accrochait à Killian, laissait supposer une toute autre situation.

Clignant stupidement des yeux, Koz crut nager en plein délire. La lumière illuna brièvement le couple enlacé contre le tronc, soulignant la force avec laquelle Giacomo maintenait la tête de Killian tandis qu'il l'embrassait furieusement, ce dernier promenant exagérément lentement ses mains sur le corps à demi dénudé de l'homme. Nouant fermement ses jambes autour du corps le collant, Giacomo souffla quelque chose à propos de se dépêcher, qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de jouer.

Rouge pivoine, Koz se détourna, s'empressant de revenir sur ses pas, poursuivi par les halètements caractéristiques d'un homme en train de prendre son plaisir.

Bon sang de bonsoir, tous les hommes de son camp étaient-ils gays comme des pinsons, ou quoi ?

Ralentissant en apercevant les premiers signes d'une activité vivante, rangées défraîchies écrasées par des bottes peu soigneuses, le prince se gratta furieusement le crâne, maudissant les petites bêtes élisant sans cesse domicile. À force, il allait effectivement couper court tout ça !

Mais cela ne réglait en rien le problème… Deux hommes éprouvant des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, d'accord, mais quatre ? Cela faisait beaucoup. Si jamais cela s'ébruitait, nul doute qu'il se verrait affublé d'une réputation peu enviable, aucun soldat ne voulant plus s'engager à ses côtés sous crainte de devoir retourner sa jaquette ! Plus d'un capitaine d'infanterie vit sa réputation détruite à cause d'un trop grand pourcentage d'homosexuels sur sa planète natale, et si cette Terre se montrant en général bien plus tolérante et ouverte que son lieu de vie natal, cela ne changeait rien au fait que le contingent rentrerait, tôt ou tard !

Il lui fallait en apprendre plus, et vite ! Savoir ce qu'il en était exactement, oui, voilà une bonne idée ! Et puis, il se trompait peut-être, à propos d'Illian et Ézéchiel le capitaine fut bien marié à une femme des années durant, avant qu'elle ne soit prise dans l'engrenage de la guerre, elle et ses trois enfants.

Aussitôt, il s'en voulut de s'appuyer sur une tragédie broyant encore le coeur de l'homme, pour tenter de diminuer ses propres craintes. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas l'interroger directement sur un sujet tabou, tout de même ?

L'oreille heurtée par le son de sabots frappant le sol, Koz rejoignit plus vite encore ses hommes, intrigué. Les personnes de cette planète usaient de véhicules motorisés, et aucun cheval ne grossissait les rangs de son contingent. Néanmoins, les six cavaliers lancés au galop arrivèrent au camp avant qu'il n'atteigne la lueur du premier feu. David et Eliau se tenaient en tête, une expression respectueuse mêlée d'inquiétude au visage, suivis de trois autres hommes inconnus, escortant une femme en cape de voyage. Tout ce petit monde s'arrêta net devant la tente de Koz alors que celui-ci débouchait près d'Illian. Les deux soldats à cheval s'empressèrent de descendre, aidant la silhouette féminine à descendre de cheval, avant de se charger des montures, sous les regards surpris des habitants du camp.

Aucun ne semblait pourtant se sentir menacé. En observant le visage de leurs visiteurs, Koz comprit.

– Teeny ? s'exclama-t-il, médusé.

Sa sœur cadette lui sourit en retour, son regard éternellement dissimulé derrière un bandeau passant sur ses yeux, deux verres d'un smaragdin opaque occultant tout regard malvenu. Époussetant sa longue cape bleue aux bordures dorées, le dos orné du symbole de la famille royale, elle arrangea ses épais cheveux blancs, soulevant un petit nuage de terre sèche mêlée de feuillages indésirables. Puis, elle écarta les bras, étreignant avec force son frère qui le lui rendit bien. Vêtue d'une tunique et d'un pantalon outremer ayant connu des jours meilleurs, elle semblait éreintée, ôtant plusieurs petits cailloux de ses sandales hautes.

– Ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? finit-elle par déclarer.

– Tu l'as dit ! Que fais-tu donc ici ?!

Koz ne s'attendait certainement pas à de la visite, et encore moins venant d'une de ses sœurs.

– Père et mère m'envoient vérifier l'avancée des recherches. Et essayer de convaincre l'héritier du trône de rentrer à la maison, laissant le Redakaï faire son travail, au lieu de crapahuter par monts et par vaux.

Le prince soupira lourdement. Pas la première fois qu'il entendait ce refrain…

– Nous en avons déjà parlé, Teeny, et je n'ai pas changé d'avis…

Enfin, si peu… Mais hors de question de l'avouer à voix haute en public.

– Je m'en doutais, soupira la jeune femme. Tu ne dois pourtant rien à ces humains. Lokar a été mis à l'écart, et il est trop faible pour causer encore du tort. Et si besoin, le Redakaï se chargera de lui. Mais bref, j'ai amené avec moi ces trois hommes (elle désigna du poignet les cavaliers inconnus). Ils voulaient à tout prix te rejoindre quand ils ont entendu parler de ton acharnement.

Koz les examina brièvement. Au moins, son épopée ne sera pas totalement vaine, si cela lui permettait de remporter des partisans…

– Mon seigneur, intervint nerveusement David. Nous avons également trouvé ceci, dans une ville de taille modeste, dans laquelle nous rencontrâmes la princesse.

Il tendit un morceau de papier froissé par la chevauchée, que Koz empocha sans même regarder, préoccupé par l'arrivée impromptue de sa sœur.

– Parfait, je verrais cela plus tard, conclut-il. Teeny, si tu veux entrer dans ma tente…

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, se soustrayant aux regards inquisiteurs de ses sujets avec grâce. Ordonnant à Illian de se charger des nouveaux venus, et prévenant qu'il se chargerait seul de la visiteuse, Koz lui emboîta le pas.

Sous le pavillon, Teeny déposait déjà sa cape de voyage sur le paquetage de son frère, plissant dédaigneusement le nez en voyant la pauvreté des installations. Honteux de se montrer dans un tel dénuement, et pas encore débarbouillé comme il le faisait chaque soir, Koz oscilla nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. Cela tardant, il prit un gobelet, qu'il remplit d'un cru soigneusement conservé pour les grandes occasions – comme le jour où les Radikors seraient enfin livrés à la justice, par exemple.

– Pas de domestiques ? questionna Teeny, acceptant néanmoins le verre. Cela ne te manque pas ?

– Un peu, avoua le prince. Mais que fais-tu donc ici, vraiment ?

– Comme je te l'ai dit, nos parents veulent savoir quand tu rentreras. Et je les ai convaincu que cela serait mieux si je venais en personne, pour te persuader de la folie de ta promesse. Le Redakaï ne s'offusquera pas si tu renonces, à dire vrai, il s'en doute plutôt.

– Je reste, répéta Koz, légèrement vexé.

– J'y compte bien, fit sa sœur, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres tandis qu'elle reposait le verre sans y avoir touché. Dis-moi, as-tu trouvé une femme à ton goût, sur cette planète ?

S'attendant à tout, sauf à une question de ce genre, Koz en resta déstabilisé, ouvrant de grands yeux en vidant d'un trait sa propre coupe. Bizarrement, il n'appréciait guère le tour prit par la conversation.

– Non, et je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de choses.

– Pourtant, tu devras le prétendre à nos parents, déclara très sérieusement Teeny. Ou plutôt, c'est ce que je leur dirais. Et que tu t'es engagé à prendre sous ton aile le futur héritier de la couronne. Et dans environ six mois, tu retourneras à Mandraliore, ton enfant sous le bras.

– Par tous les saints, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire un bébé à qui que ce soit, et certainement pas en ce moment ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi ?

– Pour préserver l'honneur de notre famille. Tu sais que les bâtards sont très mal vus.

– Oui, et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi… (soudain, il réalisa, serrant le poing autour de son verre) Par pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu n'es pas enceinte, n'est-ce pas ?!

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut plus éloquent encore que toute les affirmations du monde.

– Hors de question ! explosa le prince. Tu ne peux pas me laisser sans nouvelles des mois, puis te pointer ici avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir, en me demandant de tout assumer à ta place ! Que vont dire papa et maman alors ? Et que je sache, si j'accepte, j'aurais un bâtard à élever, soi-disant de moi !

– Il n'en sauront rien, affirma la jeune femme. Je sais que cela peut paraître fou, mais toi, tu es l'héritier, tu ne peux pas être trop publiquement désapprouvé avec notre besoin de reconstruire notre planète. Et puis, je t'ai amené des soldats.

– C'est trop gentil, railla Koz, furieux. Qui est le père ?

– Tu ne le connais pas. Et il ne reviendra pas. C'est juste une erreur. Je te le demande comme une faveur.

– Et quelle faveur ! J'en veux pas, moi ! Avorte !

– Quelle horreur ! Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu dis ?

– Et toi ?!

– Cesse de faire l'enfant ! Tu sais très bien que si tu refuse, je serais la honte de la famille ! Toi, tu es le futur roi, Diara est l'enfant chéri, moi, je ne suis que la cadette sans rôle précis ! Koz, je ne veux pas le faire passer, mais je ne peux pas le garder avec moi ! Il m'est possible de m'isoler, les derniers mois, dans mes domaines pour plus de discrétion, mais après la naissance, il faudra que tu prennes l'enfant avec toi. Tu veux me voir couverte d'opprobre, méprisée jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? C'est ça, le frère que tu es ?

Abattu, Koz se laissa tomber sur le sol, croisant les jambes en tailleur. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas laisser sa petite sœur dans pareille situation, mais un enfant ?!

Confus, perturbé face à Teeny continuant de le dévisager en silence, certaine de son assentiment, il passa une main sur son visage. Le pire étant qu'elle avait peut-être raison de se montrer si confiante.

– Où puis-je dormir ce soir ? fit-elle, brisant le silence.

– Dans la tente médicale, répondit-il machinalement.

Un bébé ?! Quelle horreur… Il voulait des enfants, certes, mais bien à lui, et issus du ventre de la femme qu'il aimerait. Après un tel scandale, ses chances de séduire se réduisaient drastiquement.

Prêtant une attention distraite à la sortie de sa sœur, qui laissa sa cape sur son sac, il ne réalisa son départ qu'après lui avoir proposé, sans réponse, de laisser l'enfant à l'adoption. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça, par-dessus tout… Remarque, s'il capturait vite les Radikors, s'arrangeait pour que rejaillisse son succès et ses compétences à mener un groupe armé et militaire, peut-être les répercussions seraient-elles moindres ?

En résumé, il lui restait six mois pour remporter définitivement la partie…

D'ailleurs, que disait ce papier, donné par David ?

Plongeant la main dans sa poche, dépité, il en ressortit la page, obligé de la lisser du plat de la main pour en lire les inscriptions. Cela ressemblait à une affiche, mais pas de spectacle, sinon pourquoi…

Se levant d'un bond, il tourna et retourna plusieurs fois le papier, scrutant avec un intérêt réveillé le visage de l'enfant accompagnant les Radikors, grossi et imprimé avec des cartouches de mauvaise qualité, produisant plusieurs rayures colorées par endroits. Mais aucun doute ne fut possible, il s'agissait bien de la même personne !

Lisant attentivement le texte s'étalant sous la photo, Koz sentit la stupeur engourdir ses membres.

Alors comme ça, les Radikors allongeaient encore la liste de leurs méfaits ?!

Enfin joyeux, après l'avalanche de surprise l'ayant heurté de plein fouet, Koz se laissa retomber sur sa couchette, continuant de fixer le papier abîmé par les intempéries. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, une solution au plus urgent de ses problèmes se formula dans son esprit.

Oui, il sentait que cela pouvait bien l'aider. Définitivement.

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir !_

_Alors, ne me demandez pas comment c'est arrivé, mais Koz et ses hommes se sont mis à développer un rôle, et une personnalité, plus importante encore que prévu ?! Donc, il y aura en quelque sorte deux histoires parallèle, l'une centrée sur les Radikors et Marc, et l'autre sur Koz et la suite de ses péripéties. En sachant qu'elles se rejoindront par moments, bien sûr !_

_Enfin, j'espère que cela vous plaira, et que le chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires, je suis toujours ravie d'avoir des retours !_

_Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée, et à la prochaine !_


	13. Les fantômes des ténèbres

**Les fantômes des ténèbres**

La nuit tombait doucement sur la silhouette imposante de la forteresse, seule construction humaine dans un paysage désolé où nul n'aurait pu dire que quiconque puisse y vivre. Et bien que les Radikors eussent dit au jeune garçon de ne pas les attendre pour le dîner, des retards les empêchant sûrement de revenir à temps, Marc ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller d'une fenêtre à une autre, nerveux, guettant dans le ciel plombé strié d'ivoire et d'outremer l'apparition de trois petits points à l'horizon, indiquant que le trio extraterrestre revenait enfin de leur escapade. Se forçant à arrêter de ronger ses ongles, le petit châtain descendit de son perchoir branlant – un meuble certes massif, mais trop asymétrique pour supporter bien longtemps son poids.

Frottant vigoureusement ses mains glacées l'un contre l'autre, dans l'espoir de les réchauffer un peu, il promena son regard tout autour de lui, dans l'espoir de trouver une tâche quelconque pour s'occuper l'esprit. Le repas était prêt depuis une bonne demi-heure, et bien refroidi, mais il n'avait pas particulièrement faim. À dire vrai, il s'inquiétait du niveau drastiquement bas de leurs provisions, commençant à écrire une liste de course, avant de se rappeler que les Radikors ne prendraient sûrement pas compte de ses suggestions. Le ménage des quelques pièces qu'il connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas se perdre était fini également, y compris pour le lavage des sols, et Marc en profita pour ranger l'intégralité de sa « chambre » – ce qui, au vu de ses possessions terriennes, ne lui prit que quelques minutes. S'il osa s'occuper de celle de Tekris, et, plus timidement, de Zair, il évitait de seulement regarder la porte délimitant l'entrée dans le territoire de Zane.

Prendre une douche ? Déjà fait, attendre que l'eau chauffe dans la bassine fut terriblement long, tandis qu'il relisait pour la énième fois son guide sur les temples d'Angkor.

Vérifier l'état de ses contusions, maintenant que les Radikors s'étaient éloignés ? Il le fit par trois fois, content de constater que les bleus sur ses côtes, bien qu'encore douloureux, réduisaient considérablement de taille. Le repos octroyé par la forteresse étant, d'ailleurs, le bienvenu pour ses talons douloureux à force d'être irrité, et ses pieds ayant saignés par endroits lors de son cheminement dans la jungle cambodgienne. Encore deux ou trois jours, et Tekris aurait dû le porter tant Marc eut l'impression qu'ils étaient en feu. Du coup, comme il se retrouvait seul et sans bienséance à respecter, l'ex-collégien en profitait pour marcher allègrement pieds nus, bien que le sol glacé de la forteresse manquât de le frigorifier sur place.

Nettoyer ses vêtements ? Ça aussi, et il en avait profité pour s'occuper de ceux de Tekris restés dans le sac à dos de l'adolescent, faute de temps pour les laver. Les vêpres des deux garçons séchaient encore sur une corde tendue entre deux extrémités de la pièce que Marc utilisait comme buanderie, le petit utilisant l'un des draps ramenés par Zane et Zair pour se confectionner maladroitement une sorte de toge à la romaine. Une autre couverture venant lui servir de châle, pour protéger ses bras déjà recouverts par la chair de poule.

La vaisselle ? Finie, couverts rangés, doigts de mémé tous fripés.

Il en était même venu à déblayer les rebords de fenêtre de la neige qui les encombraient, claquant des dents quand les courants d'air glacés s'engouffraient sous sa tunique, le faisant rougir de gêne quand elle se relevait plus que de nécessaire.

Hélas, à présent qu'il effectua tous les travaux d'intérieur avec une vigueur un peu trop prononcée, rien ne pouvait plus occuper son esprit à autre chose que l'atmosphère inquiétante du bâtiment, qui le poussait à toujours regarder par-dessus son épaule à chaque croisement. Et bien évidemment, chaque fois qu'il tentait de se distraire de cette impression, ses pensées le ramenaient au désagréable échange qu'il eut avec Zair, juste avant le départ des Radikors. Et chaque fois, il en revenait à la même conclusion.

Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

Essentiellement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire une idée précise de ce que pouvaient être les dangers « pires que Koz » dont l'adolescente lui avait parlé. Peut-être que ce Lokar en était à l'origine ? Mais de là à comprendre pourquoi, il lui manquait bien trop d'éléments. Impossible de demander plus de précisions au trio, de toute façon il doutait mêle d'obtenir une réponse. À moins que Tekris n'accepte de lui donner quelques pistes ? Bah, pour quoi faire, si l'équipe finissait par le renvoyer chez lui…

Trépignant à cause de l'inaction, Marc chassa avec force ces pensées de sa tête. Aussitôt, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'aura, qu'il considérait comme mauvaise de la forteresse, un frisson n'ayant rien à voir avec le froid le faisant trembler tout du long de son corps. Remettant son corps en marche, il regarda une nouvelle fois par-dessus son épaule, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante des réflexions peu amènes sur sa couardise. Que dirait Tekris s'il le voyait à ce moment précis, emmitouflé dans une couverture trop grande pour être transportée, accélérant le pas à cause d'images fantasmagoriques uniquement issues de son imagination ? Assurément, il baisserait dans son estime à lui aussi…

Trottinant en remontant le long des couloirs terriblement rectangulaires, sans la moindre source de lumière autre que ce léger chatoiement orangé dont Marc ne parvenait à deviner l'origine, le garçon inspira profondément, afin de maîtriser les battements affolés de son coeur. Dieu du ciel, ce qu'il pouvait détester ces espèces de boîte imbriquées les unes sur les autres ! Il éprouvait chaque fois l'impression qu'au détour d'un croisement, l'un des murs métalliques viendrait se refermer sans crier gare, le son de la matière frappant la matière résonnant comme un gong pour signaler la condamnation à l'errance de son prisonnier.

Il arriva à un embranchement, deux possibilités s'offrant à lui. Sans hésiter, il emprunta celle de droite, se remémorant tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son entrée dans la vie des Radikors. Il avait choisi de quitter tout ce que sa vie lui offrait jusque là, aussi maigre cela puisse-t-il être, son existence au sein de laquelle il se laissait traiter presque comme un esclave par Victoire et ses deux sbires, sans connaître quiconque qui pourrait l'aider. Enfin, il ne pouvait tout de même pas impliquer sa sœur dans ses problèmes personnels, et compter sur sa mère ou le CPE ne servait à rien, il en eut plus d'une fois la puis, s'il tentait d'avertir qui que ce soit, Victoire finissait toujours par le savoir, et le lui faire payer. Les choses étaient-elles vraiment différentes auprès des Radikors ? À présent qu'il fréquentait l'équipe de combattants depuis presque deux mois, Marc n'avait toujours aucune certitude quant à savoir s'il prit la bonne décision ou non. Mais ainsi éloigné de sa sœur, sa petite Emma, il ne risquait plus de lui attirer des ennuis, et les Radikors ne cherchaient pas à se servir de lui, à l'instar de Victoria. Plus encore, ils n'essayaient pas de l'exploiter, lui ou ses connaissances, puisque ces dernières se réduisaient à ce qu'ils lui avaient appris.

Manquant de peu de percuter un mur, qui selon ses calculs ne pouvait pas se trouver là, Marc releva la tête, esquivant l'obstacle de justesse. Surpris de constater que la pénombre envahissait le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait, plus assombri encore qu'auparavant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : la nuit était tombée, et, perdu dans ses pensées, il avait marché bien plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait. Pourtant, il ne trouvait toujours pas la porte de sa chambre, ou même celle d'une des pièces qu'il connaissait de la forteresse. Peut-être aurait-il fallut tourner à droite, en fait…

Bon, il ne voulait certainement pas déambuler toute la nuit dans la forteresse, marchant au gré des courants, pour finalement se rouler en boule dans un coin et attendre le retour des Radikors. Zane serait parfaitement capable de lui reprocher s'être éloigné plus que nécessaire. « Quand on ne sait pas, tu ne fais pas », déclarerait-il, mortellement sérieux, lui dédiant un de ses éternels regards assassins. Respirant profondément, à la fois pour s'empêcher de paniquer et pour stopper son imagination dessinant déjà des monstres assoiffés de sang dans tous les recoins de l'imposante demeure, il tenta de réfléchir calmement. Quels signes distinctifs pouvaient bien l'aider à retrouver le chemin de sa chambre ? Une fois de retour sous sa couette, il allait s'arranger pour dénicher papier et crayon, et se créer son propre plan des lieux !

Alors qu'il s'engageait dans un énième couloir interminable au premier abord (la couleur, un peu plus rouille que ocre, lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose), une étrange sensation s'empara soudainement de lui, l'arrêtant au beau milieu d'une plaque aux traits de métal perpendiculaires les uns aux autres (ceux-là, par contre, ne lui évoquaient rien de particulier). Quelque chose d'inquiétant… anormal, presque analogue à l'impression qu'il éprouvait quand Zane utilisait certaines de ses attaques telles que « épée de l'ombre ».

Le plus surprenant étant qu'il parvenait à localiser assez précisément l'emplacement de la … chose, il ne savait comment l'appeler autrement, qu'il ressentait. Au sein même de la forteresse, éloigné sans trop l'être en même temps. Fronçant les sourcils, Marc se retourna, puisque cela venait de derrière lui, attendant quelques secondes de plus, tandis que le sang pulsait à ses oreilles. Encore une attaques des spectres de Lokar ?! Non, Zane avait déclaré que le piège ne fonctionnait plus pour le moment. Sauf s'il l'avait replacé histoire de coincer l'insupportable gamin qu'il détestait visiblement. Oui, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir verrouillées certaines des portes de la forteresse pour l'empêcher de fouiner son nez là où il ne fallait pas ?

Constatant que le sensation ne se déplaçait pas, ni ne disparaissait, Marc hésita franchement. L'envie de jeter un petit coup d'oeil le titillait furieusement, mais le risque de se trouver nez à nez avec Koz, ou même les Stax, existait, s'il ne prenait pas tout simplement la tête du classement de ses priorités. Dans ce cas de figure, l'ex-collégien ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si l'un ou l'autre le laissait s'échapper, Zane se ferait une descente de lit avec la peau de son dos en apprenant son imprudence.

D'un autre côté, il se sentait tellement perdu, que si jamais cela lui permettait de revenir dans les locaux lui étant familiers, au lieu de passer son temps avec les ombres maléfiques de l'endroit…

Un grincement lointain, probablement dû à la température glaciale agressant le métal, le fit violemment sursauter, mains plaquées sur la bouche pour ne pas hurler de terreur. Oblitérant toute réserve, il détala plus vite qu'un lapin, se guidant grâce à la sensation pulsant toujours, comme un fil le reliant à il ne savait quoi.

Ne plus errer tristement dans les couloirs fut en partie libérateur pour le garçon, bien qu'il ne cessa de courir que plusieurs minutes plus tard, haletant, maudissant sa couardise. Heureusement que Tekris ne l'avait pas vu fuir à tombeau ouvert, à cause d'un bête bruit de fond… Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il commença à reconnaître par hasard le tracé des lignes gravées à l'intérieur du mur, déduisant qu'il ne devait plus se trouver très loin de ses appartements. Toutes les portes se ressemblaient dans la forteresse selon lui, à l'exception d'un gigantesque battant barrant l'accès à une salle centrale tout aussi grande, puisqu'elle couvrait presque tout le diamètre de la forteresse. Se fiant une nouvelle fois à son ressenti, il suivit fidèlement la « chose » en question, tâtonnant avant de trouver, enfin, la porte derrière laquelle cette dernière se situait vraisemblablement.

Il se figea sur le seuil, seules ses jambes paralysées stoppant son envie de fuite soudaine. Les meubles ramenés de plusieurs autres pièces de la forteresse bien qu'ils furent pour la plupart inutiles, le sol impeccablement nettoyé, les affaires personnelles toutes rangées dans un ordre et une précision confiant au manique bien que le propriétaire des lieux niasse tout lien, le lit tiré à quatre épingles…

La chambre de Zane, silencieuse, terriblement intimidante. Le Sanctuaire interdit dans lequel il avait interdiction de pénétrer.

Marc observa nerveusement les couloirs alentours, affolé. Si l'irascible extraterrestre le surprenait ici et maintenant, les ennuis pleuvraient à coup sûr, s'il conservait assez de raison pour regretter son geste !

Pourtant, son espèce de sixième sens était on-ne-peut plus clair : ce qui l'attira se situait ici, dans cette pièce. Mais était-ce une excuse valable pour ne pas fuir de nouveau (et cette fois, il possédait toutes les raisons du monde pour ne pas s'attarder !), et s'amuser à jouer les fouineurs ? Une autre pensée effleura son esprit, qu'il regretta presque immédiatement.

Et si, au contraire, il s'agissait d'un piège destiné à occire Zane dès qu'il fouillerait ses affaires ? Aussi désagréable le chef des Radikors puisse-t-il se montrer, Marc n'avait aucune envie de le laisser s'enfoncer la tête la première dans une machination potentiellement fatale ?

Il resta plusieurs minutes encore sur le seuil, pesant le pour et le contre dans sa tête, triturant inlassablement ses doigts engourdis dans l'espoir de ramener ses sensations dans la manœuvre.

Finalement, il céda. Regarder brièvement si aucun danger ne menaçait Zane, sans rien déranger, ce n'était pas méprisable quand même ? À condition de ne pas traîner jamais celui-ci n'accepterait de croire que le collégien, qu'il soupçonnait de Marc ne devinait pas quoi, cherchait juste à lui éviter les ennuis.

S'avançant vers une commode de fonte aussi sombre que la nuit la plus noire, il ouvrit le premier tiroir lentement, retenant sa respiration. Aucun grincement ne rebondit sur les murs métallisés, laissant la chape épaisse du silence accélérer les battements de son coeur. Rien ne se trouvait à l'intérieur, aussi passa-t-il au second, contenant les quelques possession vestimentaires de l'adolescent. Un tiroir plus bas, et le nécessaire de toilette aux contours usés le nargua, comme pour lui prouver l'inutilité de sa démarche.

Repartant les mains vides, Marc tenta de voir si quelque chose était caché sous le matelas, sans oser le déranger d'un poil de cacahuètes. Pour moins que ça, sa présence pourrait être découverte, alors autant ne pas tenter le diable. Ah, quel beau protecteur faisait-il, lui qui n'arrivait même pas à soulever le lit de peur de laisser des traces !

Ses recherches ne donnant rien, Marc jetait des regards envieux de plus en plus fréquents au battant coulissant menant à la sortie. Se ressaisissant chaque fois, rappelant à sa mémoire qu'il devait s'assurer que rien ne viendrait piéger Zane, ou quiconque d'autre. En désespoir de cause, il s'assit en tailleur au milieu de la chambre impeccablement rangé, fermant brièvement les yeux pour se concentrer. La sensation était toujours là, faible mais présente, moqueuse. Se relevant, il rouvrit les paupières, marchant… jusqu'au mur.

Incertain, il palpa sa surface, des frissons remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent une petite discontinuité, ripant la pulpe sensible de son index. Excité en dépit du danger, il tâtonna encore un instant, avant de pouvoir délimiter les contours d'un panneau incrusté dans le métal, qu'il fit coulisser tout aussi silencieusement que les tiroirs de la commode. La sensation s'intensifia encore, et il sut qu'il venait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Le sac à dos de Zane trônait dans la cachette, ouvert puisque inutile de prendre plus de précautions (enfin, quand de petites mains ne venaient pas tout gâcher, songea Marc, trop intrigué pour penser vraiment à sa peur). Soulevant doucement le rabat, le collégien vit la couverture rêche et abîmée d'un livre, sans titre sur la première de couverture. Prenant mille précautions, il l'extirpa de l'amas de tissu, chassa une ultime réticence, avant de l'ouvrir en se retenant de souffler pour chasser une éventuelle poussière.

Les lettres « Code d'honneur kaïru » s'étalaient sur la page de garde, en idiome classique sur la première moitié du livre, puis dans une langue totalement inconnue du comédiens durant la seconde, aux mots tracés à l'encre orange attachés les uns aux autres. Ils étaient tordus, comme s'ils ne suivaient pas de ligne, composés de traits et de circonvolutions surprenantes qui lui donnèrent le tournis.

Revenant à la page de garde, il feuilleta l'ouvrage, oubliant sous le coup de sa curiosité les raisons premières de sa présence en ces lieux. Une phrase servait d'introduction, « un combattant ne doit jamais se couvrir de honte », signé d'un certain Maître Baoddaï. Incapable de se souvenir où il avait entendu ce nom, Marc tourna une seconde page.

Une vieille photographie s'échappa des pages aux coins éclaircis à force d'être lus et relus. Un regain de panique remonta en lui il s'empressa de reposer le livre pour la ramasser, tentant de se rappeler précisément sa cachette avant qu'il ne vienne mettre ses gros doigts.

Écarquillant ses yeux noisettes, l'ex-collégien crut d'abord avoir mal vu. Sur la photographie se tenaient quatre personnes, posant devant un arbre gigantesque, un bonsaï si les maigres connaissances botaniques de Marc ne le trompaient pas. S'il passa presque immédiatement sur le seul adulte de la photo, un homme portant à la ceinture le même symbole que sur celle des Stax, il reconnut sans doute possible les enfants se tenant côte à côte, âgés d'une douzaine d'années. Le visage presque identique, Zane fixait moqueusement un Ky aux bras croisés, foudroyant du regard son acolyte, l'air vexé. Tout à droite, Maya les observait avec amusement, une tendresse certaine brillant dans son regard. Aucun ne semblait avoir envie de démolir l'autre à coup d'attaque kaïru, et si l'homme semblait désapprouver quelconque acte inconnu, son expression sévère n'était guère le reflet d'une tension à la vue d'un ennemi sur son territoire.

Un grondement métallique choisit pile ce moment pour faire sursauter le garçon, les informations se mélangeant sous son crâne. Certain de connaître ce bruit, il mit cependant de précieuses secondes avant de l'identifier. La porte d'entrée ! Les Radikors, sans aucun doute s'il se fiait à sa chance habituelle, venaient de rentrer !

Rangeant précipitamment la photographie, tout en prenant garde à la remettre à sa place, Marc plaça l'ensemble là où il se tenait précédemment, guettant les bruits de pas dans le couloir qui l'informeraient de la venue de l'irascible extraterrestre.

Jetant plus qu'il ne plaçait le sac à dos, il ne prit pas garde à la petite plaque ovale, s'apercevant de sa présence que quand elle tomba bruyamment sur le sol, dans un claquement sec qui faillit le faire crier une fois de plus. Notant distraitement qu'elle était la source de l'étrange sensation qui le tenaillait depuis tout à l'heure, il l'empoigna fébrilement…

… jaillissant de l'objet, une lumière d'un violet, zébré de bleu foncé par endroits, illumina brièvement la pièce. Marc ferma ses paupières, éblouit. L'explosion photonique ne dura pas, s'organisant rapidement en traits certes floutés, mais suffisamment précis pour former l'hologramme d'un lieu, totalement inconnu du garçon.

Cela ressemblait à un entrepôt de pierre, assez large pour abriter une bonne moitié de la maison du garçon. Enfin, de son ancienne maison. Dans le fond, il distinguait quelques fenêtres, condamnées de l'extérieur et munies d'énormes cadenas. Un sifflement vrombissait en fond sonore, sans qu'il ne puisse en déterminer l'origine. Et jonchant le sol, des membres, bras, jambes, une tête à un moment, s'étendaient aussi loin que portait le regard. D'abord horrifié, Marc soupira de soulagement en s'apercevant qu'il ne s'agissait que de pièces mécaniques, toutes imprégnées de la chose, l'énergie aurait-il dit, l'ayant conduite jusqu'à la chambre de Zane. L'aura de mal se révéla tellement présente, presque insupportable, qu'il se sentit sur le point de suffoquer tant cela lui prit la gorge.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus.

– NON ! hurla une voix furieuse, mauvaise, instantanément reconnaissable.

Zane.

L'adolescent le bouscula violemment, ignorant le garçon qui alla s'écraser au sol. L'image disparut au moment même où l'extraterrestre saisit la petite plaque, plongeant de nouveau la pièce démesurée dans une pénombre angoissante.

Quoiqu'elle fut bienvenue pour le jeune garçon, car les traits du chef des Radikors restaient en grande majorité plongés dans les ténèbres. Le flamboiement de ses pupilles suffisait à le fixer sur place.

– Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !? hurla l'adolescent.

En deux enjambées, il eut rejoint le garçon. Serrant ses bras fins dans ses poignes de fer, il le secoua brutalement comme un prunier, martelant chaque phrase en mesure.

– Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « interdit d'entrer » ?! Faut-il donc que je t'attache en haut de la forteresse dans le froid et la neige pour que tu daignes comprendre trois pauvres phrases ? Es-tu complètement sénile avant l'âge, ou me prends-tu pour un idiot fini ?! Je devrais te lancer par la fenêtre sur-le-champ, peut-être alors apprendrais-tu le respect de tes aînés !

– Lâche-le, intervint Tekris, attiré par les cris et suivi de près par Zair. Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais mal ?

Loin de calmer le chef des Radikors, cette intervention sembla au contraire renforcer sa colère.

– Oh non, pas avant qu'il ne m'expliques ce qu'il fichait dans MA chambre, à fouiller dans MES affaires, alors que ça ne le concernait pas, siffla-t-il, cessant de secouer Marc pour le placer face à lui. Alors ? J'attends !

Bouche bée, l'intéressé ne put qu'articuler des syllabes inaudibles.

– Vous voyez, il n'a aucune explication ! grogna Zane.

Lâchant enfin Marc, il le repoussa sans douceur, ce dernier atterrissant directement les fesses sur les plaques métalliques formant le sol.

– Mais ça va pas ? Laisse-lui au moins le temps de parler, rétorqua Tekris, allant jusqu'au garçon pour le relever.

– De toute façon, on peut se demander si vos jugements ne sont pas altérés, déclara sèchement Zane.

– Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

– Cela signifie que depuis que ce gosse est là, vous êtes complètement embrouillés ! Des règles que nous avions établies, ensemble, passent à la trappe comme par magie, et vos comportements ont changés du tout au tout ! En particulier toi, Tekris ! Il suffit qu'il se mette à pleurnicher, pour que tu accoures aussitôt, limite tu te mets à le bercer pour qu'il fasse de beaux rêves !

– Non mais tu délires complètement là ! Rassurez-moi, je suis en train de rêver ? Tu te rappelles avoir donné ton accord pour qu'il reste avec nous, au moins ? s'exclama Tekris.

– Et regarde comment il nous remercie ! Bon sang, il est de mèche avec Koz, ça saute aux yeux !

– C'est pas vrai ! protesta l'intéressé, retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole.

– Toi, siffla Zane, se retournant vers le duo.

Bien évidemment, ce ne fut pas le colosse, pourtant en train de tenter de rassurer le gamin collé à lui, qui se retrouva sous les feux de son ire. Contre sa jambe, Tekris sentit le gosse se raidir, s'éloignant très légèrement de lui.

– Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! continua le vert, la voix tremblant de colère, et d'un autre sentiment que Marc ne parvint à identifier. Si tu n'étais pas venu dans nos vies, nous serions en train de vivre comme il nous l'entend, et pas de t'attacher un fil à une patte en espérant ne pas te retrouver en train de tout gâcher ! Jamais je n'aurais dû accepter de te garder avec nous, et encore moins te donner une chance ! Donne-moi une bonne raison de changer d'avis, maintenant, ou je te jette dehors, fissa !

– Zane, ça suffit maintenant ! coupa Tekris.

– J'ai rien fait, gémit l'ex-collégien, j'ai senti quelque chose, et j'ai cru qu'il y avait un piège, alors…

– Assez ! Assez de mensonges ! Tu veux vraiment te retrouver en pleine toundra ?!

Acculé, Marc serra les dents, désespéré de sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Son cerveau refusant, une fois de plus, de lui donner une solution, il sortit la première phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit. Rempli de peine, de regret, et d'une colère nouvelle.

– Et bah vas-y, fais-le !

– Ne me provoque pas, siffla le vert, sa voix s'éraillant dangereusement.

– Je t'emmerde ! Toi, le kaïru, toutes ces conneries, la vie ! hurla à son tour Marc. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que j'ai peur de la mort ? Bah figure-toi que je la vois comme une délivrance !

Sans un mot de plus, le gosse échappa à sa prise, bousculant au passage un Zane trop surpris pour le rattraper, s'enfonçant l'obscurité du crépuscule trop rapidement pour être rattrapé.

Pendant un long moment, aucun des trois Radikors, trop surpris pour réagir, ne pipa mot.

Enfin, la voix rauque de Zair trancha le silence malaisant s'étant installé.

– Vas-y Tekris.

– Je ne suis pas… commença Zane, avant de refermer tout aussi sec la bouche.

D'un geste agacé, Tekris le coupa. Pressé de retrouver le gosse, il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre l'un des reproches habituels si caractéristique de Zane, et, plus égoïstement, de lui laisser l'occasion de reprendre en main son coéquipier, par un regard autoritaire, ou autre tactique qui laisserait ce dernier tout juste bon à baisser le nez en priant pour que l'orage ne dure pas trop.

Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, son vis-à-vis se tut, vaguement gêné. Même lui, songea Tekris, comprenait avoir commis une gaffe, bien qu'il ne semblait pas non plus en éprouver le moindre remords.

– Pas cette fois, il faut le retrouver ou il va se perdre ! Et si le coeur t'en dis, tu pourras toujours aider à retrouver le gosse, fit sèchement le colosse, se mettant en route sans attendre de réponse de son vis-à-vis.

Outré, et abasourdi de voir Tekris filer sans attendre le moindre signe de son chef d'équipe, Zane se promit intérieurement de ne certainement pas aller lui tenir la main. Après tout, il se fichait bien des états d'âmes d'un humain rencontré moins de deux mois auparavant. N'est-ce pas ?

Oui, mais si Tekris décidait de partir avec le gosse ?! Peu probable, mais si…

– Zair, reste là au cas où Lokar décide de nous contacter suite à cet… incident, lâcha-t-il, avant de s'enfoncer à son tour dans le couloir obscur.

µµµ

Zane ne s'inquiétait pas pour la sécurité des deux échappés, pas du tout. Au contraire, si Tekris pouvait se charger personnellement de ramener le gamin à la raison, sans qu'il n'ait à faire quoi que ce soit d'aussi stupide que de « s'excuser » - franchement, il n'y avait que Tekris pour lui proposer pareille idée ! –, il ne ferait pas plus d'efforts que nécessaire pour ramener l'ambiance à un niveau, comment dire, un peu plus acceptable. Simplement, il s'agissait d'un intérêt et d'une curiosité toute légitime après tout, c'était son rôle de chef d'équipe, de s'assurer que son coéquipier ne fasse pas tout de travers. C'était parfaitement logique et légitime de vouloir savoir si le colosse parvenait à calmer le gosse, et ce sans en dévoiler plus que nécessaire. Vu comment les iris noisettes avaient ensorcelé Tekris, il se sentait même obligé de surveiller très attentivement les éventuelles paroles que pouvaient bien prononcer ce dernier.

De plus, si jamais le gamin se mettait à péter un câble chaque fois qu'il lui adressait un reproche légitime, cela pouvait nuire grandement à l'équipe. Déjà, Zane ne s'était guère calmé, l'énervement continuant de lui bouillir les veines. Bon sang, s'il n'y avait pas Tekris, songea-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume, il n'était pas certain qu'il tente de faire le moindre effort. La discorde pourrait très bien leur être fatale lorsqu'ils rencontreraient une situation d'urgence, menant à un enchaînement de conséquences désastreux. Et ils étaient bien trop près du but, pour que Zane accepte la moindre fissure dans le plan rôdé conçu par Lokar. Soi-dit en passant, celui qui lui offrirait sa vengeance tant attendue contre le monastère. Ça, jamais l'adolescent presque adulte n'accepterait de se la voir voler une fois encore juste parce qu'il n'a pas su juguler les états d'âme d'un gamin à peine pubère en manque de… de… eh bien, il ne savait pas quoi, mais de quelque chose !

Puisque visiblement la manière forte ne servait à rien, excepté monter Tekris contre lui, il allait être obligé de trouver un autre moyen afin de régler une bonne fois pour toutes le problème du talsi, enfin, du gamin.

Par les enfers, gérer un môme se révélait plus désastreux encore que ce à quoi il s'attendait !

Le talsi n'étant guère familier des lieux de la forteresse, il ne fut pas difficile pour Zane de le retrouver, une fois tous les endroits qu'il savait connu de lui passés au peigne fin. Accompagné de Tekris, l'objet de ses désespérances un peu trop régulières à son goût s'était assis dans un couloir, à quelques mètres d'une ouverture menant à une autre pièce. Freinant prudemment, il recula jusqu'au croisement précédent, heureusement juste derrière lui, s'arrangeant pour se retrouver hors de vue. Pas une seule fois l'idée qu'écouter les conversations des autre était des plus impoli n'effleura son esprit, entièrement concentré à essayer de comprendre les paroles échangées entre les deux protagonistes. On en apprenait beaucoup à laisser traîner ses oreilles, notamment des informations…personnelles, bien utiles à garder pour soi jusqu'à ce que l'occasion de les utiliser se présente.

– J'comprends pas, hoquetait le talsi tout en s'essuyant les yeux avec un mouchoir (une opération parfaitement inutile, vu que ceux-ci se mouillaient de nouveau à peine le carré de papier passé). Il me déteste, mais je n'ai rien fait pour le mettre en colère. Au contraire, j'essaie de ne pas le contrarier, mais à chaque fois c'est pareil, et puis je ne sais pas comment faire ! Je…

Il dut s'interrompre pour renifler bruyamment, tentant de contrôler les sanglots nouant sa gorge comme un étau. Visiblement gêné, Tekris toussota légèrement, passant son bras autour des épaules du petit.

– Hum, là je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas très doué pour réconforter. En fait, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

– C'est pas grave, bredouilla de nouveau l'autre. J'aimerais bien juste être utile, un peu, mais je sais bien que je suis juste un boulet en fait, comme toujours. Vous, vous êtes fort, vous méritez le nom de combattant, et Zane est même le meilleur de vous trois – oh, pardon, je voulais pas…

– T'inquiètes pas, Zair et moi, on sait bien qu'on n'est pas aussi fort que lui. Enfin, Zair atteindra probablement son niveau un jour.

L'espion des croisements redressa inconsciemment le buste. Alors comme ça, ce gamin avait vu qu'il était le plus puissant des Radikors ? Peut-être pouvaient-ils encore tirer quelque chose de lui alors ? Rah, non, voilà qu'il se mettait à divaguer ! Concentre-toi, s'invectiva-t-il mentalement.

Tekris aussi, s'il comprenait bien…

Il retint de justesse un grognement manquant de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, pestant contre ses pensées vagabondes. Bien sûr que Tekris le savait, il s'agissait de son coéquipier après tout ! Oui, et seulement cela, un coéquipier sous ses ordres, qui l'aiderait à acquérir encore plus de pouvoir…

– Bah, tu n'es pas si nul quand même. Tu nous as un peu aidés, à certains moments.

Zane fit la moue. À ce sujet, il possédait une opinion très tranchée. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce Tekris si… gentil ?! Presque un gros nounours, tiens. Pour récolter du kaïru, il fallait de vrais guerriers !

– Je ne sais pas me battre, renifla le petit. Et je ne peux pas vous aider avec le kaïru (il roulait ce mot sur la langue, comme s'il essayait encore d'en saisir toutes les sonorités), puisque je ne connais rien là-dessus. Et je vous ai apporté tout plein d'ennuis depuis que je suis ici. Et si encore je pouvais faire autre chose à côté, mais rien. Je ne suis même pas aussi intelligent que n'importe qui dans votre groupe !

– T'exagères, regarde, tu as réussi à sortir des pattes de Koz, et à répondre à Zane en gardant la vie sauve. Mieux, tu as réussi à lui clouer le bec.

Cette fois, le grognement fut à deux doigts de sortir. Le gosse l'avait eu par surprise, c'était tout !

– J'en ai pas fait exprès, et puis maintenant il va me haïr encore plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut de moi, et je n'ai rien appris avant qui pourrait être utile.

Tekris marqua une petite pause, lourde de sens, alors que son interlocuteur se murait dans un mutisme mélancolique. Pour sa part, Zane ne comprenait pas non plus où ce fichu talsi voulait en venir. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre : il n'avait rien à faire dans leurs pattes, en particulier en ce moment, alors le chef des Radikors ne se sentait aucune obligation de se montrer particulièrement courtois. D'accord, plus le choix, il en savait trop pour être relâché dans la nature, quoi qu'en dise Zair, mais ce n'était pas compliqué à saisir.

– Écoute, si je te dis quelque chose, tu me promets de ne le répéter à personne.

Quoi ? Oh non, par les enfers, il nageait en plein cauchemar ! Tekris n'allait pas lui confier l'un des secrets de son équipe ! Hésitant à manifester sur-le-champ sa présence, histoire de stopper cette mascarade, la curiosité de Zane le poussa à attendre encore un peu. Si jamais le colosse révélait des informations compromettantes au gamin, il interviendrait avant que les dégâts ne soient irréversibles.

– Pourquoi tu voudrais me confier un secret ? Ou, non, pourquoi tu me fais confiance ? Zane et Zair, eux, ne me confierait pas le code du coffre contenant l'antidote dont il ont besoin.

– C'est une étrange comparaison, dis-moi, remarqua le colosse. Tu sais, tu me rappelles quelqu'un. Quelqu'un à qui je tenais beaucoup. C'est sûrement pour ça que je t'ai ramené au camp, le premier jour.

– Moi ? Pourtant, je ne crois pas avoir grand-chose en commun avec les gens de ta planète, s'étonna le gamin en désignant les lunettes de son vis-à-vis.

– Physiquement, non, confirma Tekris en tripotant le bord de ses verres. Après, j'ai eu ça un peu plus tard, mais bref. Mais la personne à laquelle je pense paraissait elle aussi, comment dire, à part. Comme si elle n'appartenait pas vraiment dans le monde où elle vivait. Tu vas trouver ça bizarre que j'ai pensé à la même chose en te découvrant, évanoui au pied de cette pente – ma foi très raide –, pas vrai ?

– Maintenant, je connais plus étrange que ça, sourit le gamin.

Bien sûr, Zane aurait dû y penser plus tôt… Son corps refusant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, il resta là où il était, continuant d'écouter la conversation des deux protagonistes.

– Merci de m'avoir dit ça, reprit le gosse. Ça me rassure, un peu.

– C'est pas fini, minipuce, corrigea le colosse. Explorer la psyché de Zane, et les raisons expliquant son détestable caractère (l'intéressé plissa le front, franchement vexé. Il possédait simplement un tempérament digne des plus puissants combattants de tous les temps !), serait trop long, et beaucoup trop compliqué. Mais peut-être que tu comprendras mieux ses réactions…

Un court silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel personne n'osa seulement respirer trop fort.

– Bref, commença le colosse, cherchant ses mots. Quand j'ai rencontré Zane et Zair, cette personne était avec moi. Disons que, eh bien, nous devions voyager séparés, et que les deux membres de chaque groupe se sont retrouvés séparés (le gosse fronça les sourcils, sentant que les choses n'étaient pas aussi banales que tentait de le lui faire croire l'autre). La foule s'est précipitée vers… des espèces de trains, pour notre planète de naissance, parce que nous étions tous obligés de partir. Ce jour-là, n'importe qui aurait pu se trouver à ma place, ou à la place de Zair voir Zane. Mais, étrange ironie quand on pense que nous étions tous les trois capables d'apprendre à manipuler le kaïru, j'ai fini par me retrouver avec Zair dans les bras, et Zane a récupéré la personne qui m'accompagnait. Eux deux ont été poussés bien avant nous, et nous nous étions crié de veiller l'un et l'autre sur nos… sœurs respectives.

Le gosse laissa échapper une exclamation surprise, mais se tut promptement.

Zane ferma les yeux, dents serrées. La cohue fut sur le point de couvrir leurs voix, mais il avait hurlé à la grande tige maigrichonne de veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à sa toute petite sœur… Tandis que la tige en question lui rétorqua de faire de même avec la sienne.

– Après ça, nous avons été séparés pendant un peu plus d'un an, avant de retrouver enfin la trace de Zane. Et quand nous nous sommes revus, sur Terre, il est apparu seul. Bien sûr, j'ai d'abord cru qu'elle se cachait quelque part, mais ce sont des bêtises que l'on s'invente en refusant de croire en une vérité.

– C'est l'histoire la plus triste que j'ai jamais entendu, souffla le gosse. qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

– Elle s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Un accident, les freins du train ont été sabotés, et les occupants de presque tous les wagons ont été tués, soit sur le coup, soit pas l'incendie qui s'est déclaré juste après. Mais ce n'est pas sur ça que Zane a insisté, tandis qu'il tentait de me persuader, de se persuader, qu'il ne se sentait coupable de rien, parce qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire ? Il a répété plusieurs fois qu'il l'avait installé côté couloir, parce qu'il croyait que la vitre était trop dangereuse. Tu comprends ?

– Peut-être… Elle avait mon âge, c'est ça ?

– Pas vraiment, un peu plus jeune je dirais. Tu as bien douze ans ?

– Presque quatorze.

Malgré le poinçon frottant contre sa poitrine, Zane ne put empêcher un mince sourire ironique de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Quatorze ans… Le premier indice valable sur le gosse qu'ils récoltaient.

– Je pense qu'au fond, il cherche un prétexte pour te pousser à partir, même si il ne l'admettra jamais. S'il s'en rend compte un jour d'ailleurs. Sauf que Zane ne sait s'exprimer que par la colère, réfléchir calmement, c'est compliqué pour lui, tant il réagit à l'instinct. Mais il ne veut pas non plus te laisser seul, parce qu'il sait pertinemment que tu as moins de chance de t'en sortir. C'est pour ça qu'il a décidé si vite de te garder près de nous, pour pouvoir intervenir si jamais ça tourne mal. Même si d'un autre côté, il n'a pas non plus envie de s'encombrer de quelqu'un… hum… qui ne peut pas lui être utile parce que tu viens d'un autre monde que celui du kaïru.

Zane s'adossa contre le mur duquel il s'était appuyé, front toujours plissé. Se concentrer sur la conversation en cours lui permettait de ne pas laisser ses pensées dériver… là où elles ne devraient pas. Son comportement, à ses yeux, n'avait rien de répréhensible. Après tout, il acceptait la présence d'un humain, un talsi sans capacité particulière d'ailleurs, bon gré mal gré, contribuait à le nourrir, l'éduquer, etc. Étant donnée sa déjà grande générosité, ses légers mouvements d'humeur se révélaient parfaitement justifiés ! Ils incitaient simplement le gamin à se tenir tranquille, et au pire, cela l'endurcissait. La petite touffe érable assise dans le couloir en avait bien besoin.

Alors pourquoi diable Tekris paraissait entièrement d'accord avec cette dernière ?! À n'y rien comprendre.

– Merci, du fond du coeur, souffla le talsi en question. T'inquiètes pas, je ne répéterai à personne ce que tu viens me dire. Et puis, ça me permet de mieux comprendre les réactions de Zane. C'est vrai, j'étais parti sur tout autre chose en fait.

– Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ? questionna Tekris, curieux.

– Ben, il me regarde comme si j'étais juste un caillou dans sa chaussure, particulièrement agaçant, et qu'il me supportait juste pour rester dans tes petits papiers. Tu sais, comme quand on supporte le petit frère pénible pour faire bonne impression.

Un rire étranglé monta de la gorge du colosse, surpris par cette déclaration. Et Zane n'aurait pas parié que son expression faciale diffère énormément de celle de son coéquipier.

– Laisse tomber, Zane ne se soucie de moi que parce que je sers ses intérêts. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde, alors ne te formalise pas, c'est juste dans sa nature.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut plus long que les précédents, lourd, significatif. Les quelques phrases échangés par Tekris et le talsi résonnaient dans la tête de Zane, tandis qu'il croisait les bras, prenant son menton dans sa main gauche. S'il ne souscrivait pas à l'analyse de Tekris sur sa propre personne (étrangement, même s'il y réfléchissait longuement – ce qu'il ne faisait pas, car cela risquait de le ramener à de douloureux souvenirs –, l'adolescent ne saurait dire quelle partie de la tirade du colosse était concernée), cela l'amenait à réfléchir pour la première fois comme si le talsi faisait partie de l'équipe. Oh, il ne l'intégrerait pas dans les Radikors, il ne comptait pas non plus s'assurer la défaite à chaque sortie. Mais il commençait à réaliser pleinement ce que cela signifiait de le garder en permanence, et pas pour deux mois, près d'eux.

Autant pouvait-il avoir Zair et Tekris à ses côtés en combat, ses coéquipiers étaient d'ailleurs en grande partie là pour ça, autant le talsi, l'évidence sautait aux yeux. Dénué d'entraînement depuis la naissance comme la plupart des humains de cette Terre, une évidence depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre, il devenait rapidement un handicap en combat, raison pour laquelle Zane décida de le laisser à la forteresse pendant que les Radikors partaient récupérer l'énergie kaïru. Sauf qu'apparemment, ce n'était pas non plus une bonne idée, puisque ce satané talsi venait fouiller dans les affaires de l'équipe dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné ! Mieux valait pourtant le laisser s'occuper des tâches ménagères, à sa portée, au lieu de l'assigner au front. Mais pourquoi cela revêtait une telle importance pour lui, au point de le pousser à sortir de sa timidité naturelle ?! S'il voulait continuer sa route avec eux, il lui fallait comprendre que chacun avait son rôle à jouer, et que le sien n'impliquait pas d'aller se battre.

À moins que…

Zane quitta son observatoire, s'éloignant à pas feutrés, sans qu'aucun des deux protagonistes ne l'entendent. Même s'il dut quitter sa planète de naissance très jeune, certaines aptitudes étaient restées.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à peaufiner son idée, et de trouver le bon moment pour la mettre en application. Pas le soir même, bien sûr, il préférait laisser le temps au talsi de se calmer un peu…

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, si c'est le cas,n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos retours !_


	14. Un pas vers toi

**Un pas vers toi**

Marc mit bien longtemps avant de s'endormir, incapable de se débarrasser de l'angoisse tenace qui chevillait son corps à l'idée que Zane ne vienne s'aventurer dans sa chambre pour lui faire payer son bref éclat. Aussi sursautait-il chaque fois qu'il entendait, ou que son imagination venait brouiller ses perceptions, tout bruit ressemblant à un bruit de pas. S'il passa le reste de la soirée calfeutré dans sa chambre, Tekris l'ayant raccompagné, sans que le chef des Radikors ne fasse mine de seulement lui rende visite, il avait la nette impression que ce dernier s'arrangerait pour se venger de son comportement « inapproprié ». Bon, c'était, il fallait l'avouer, une constante depuis le temps, mais quelque chose différait cette fois. L'ex-collégien comprenait un peu mieux l'étrange paradoxe qu'était Zane, mais cela ne l'aidait pas à savoir comment agir vis-à-vis de lui. En le forçant à s'allonger sur son lit, Tekris lui avait conseillé d'attendre le lendemain, afin que les esprits soient plus calmes, avant de prendre une décision. Cependant, il ne manqua pas l'expression inquiète du colosse, ni la crispation de son visage quand il fit mine de croire à une plaisanterie au moment où Marc demanda s'il lui fallait partir.

Enfin, il aurait autant de temps qu'il voulait demain pour réfléchir aux évènements de la soirée, et chercher comment arranger les choses. Devait-il suivre le conseil de Zair, continuer sur cette voix afin que les Radikors ne cherchent pas à le rattraper une fois qu'il choisirait de s'enfuir ? S'il empruntait cette voie…

Se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, il pensa à sa famille. Sa mère qui laissa tomber depuis bien longtemps maintenant l'idée de penser à autre chose que ses distractions sans cesse renouvelées, pour ne pas sombrer dans un néant dont elle ne pourrait ressortir. Sa petite sœur, encore, sa chère Emma abandonnée en arrière, et qui devait le détester à présent. Avait-il, ce fameux jour, fait le mal en ayant de bonnes intentions ? Et si Victoire s'en prenait tout de même à la petite fille ? Non, ça, il en doutait, la jeune femme à la crinière toujours soigneusement décoiffée savait qu'Emma ne faisait jamais rien qui déplairait à sa mère. Alors, se servir d'elle pour voler de l'argent ? Peu probable. Victoire n'était pas des plus futées, mais se révélait d'une logique imparable quand il s'agissait de faire souffrir son petit monde. La sous-estimer serait une grossière erreur. Bah, il ne l'avait jamais commise, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en souffrir…

Sombrant lentement dans les limbes du sommeil, Marc sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent de plus en plus, ses pensées dérivant dans cet état entre veille et inconscience, perdant peu à peu leurs cohérences. Pourrait-il un jour rattraper son retard scolaire ? Les Radikors étaient-ils déjà allés à l'école ? Pourquoi ne parlaient-ils jamais… de leurs parents ? Comment… Zane et Zair pouvaient-ils être… frère et sœur ? Sans parler du kaïru, de… Lokar… le Redakaï… tant de nouvelles choses à…

Il ne finit jamais sa pensée. La tête penchée sur l'oreiller, le jeune garçon dormait déjà à poings fermés d'un sommeil agité.

Des murs blancs, partout, illuminés par une aura coruscante invisible, et qui pourtant lui écorchait les yeux. Frissonnant, il se jeta sur le pan de pierre le plus proche, emprisonné dans un carré aux contours si lisses que sa main glissait, sans pouvoir se retenir à la moindre anfractuosité. Respirant profondément, dans le but d'apaiser les battements de son coeur, il recula dans ce qui devait être le centre de la pièce. Aussitôt, les murs semblèrent s'étendre à l'infini, soudainement à des kilomètres de lui.

– N'essaie pas de t'enfuir, ricana une voix féminine grinçante. Tu ne pourras pas te dérober éternellement.  
Son cri s'étranglant dans sa gorge, il se retourna vivement, l'image des immaculées silhouettes lumineuses s'écrasant sur sa rétine. Retenant la nausée montant dans sa gorge, il faillit gémir d'angoisse quand Victoire, vêtue d'un simple jean bleu troué agrémenté d'un pull col roulé sans manches écarlate, se planta devant lui. Étrangement, il la trouva bien moins belle qu'habituellement.

– Regardez-le, on dirait vraiment qu'il va s'évanouir ! Ou se pisser dessus, pour une pissotière, c'est assez banal, gloussa une seconde voix, tout aussi discordante.

Marie, bien évidemment, fidèle bras droit de la peste de service. Le sourire mauvais qu'elle arborait, s'il le terrorisa, lui rappela furieusement un masque sur le point de se fendre en deux. Une impression qu'il se trouvait incapable d'expliquer. Pas plus qu'il ne comprenait pourquoi, sans crier gare et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, le cube lumineux l'entourant quelques secondes plus tôt s'était volatilisé. A la place des murs sans issue, une rangée de cabines alignées les unes à côté des autres, aux portes d'un vert écœurant pour la moitié taguées ne touchant ni le sol, ni le plafond. Rien que de très normal, pour des toilettes scolaires.

Marc n'eut pas le temps de s'ébaubir de la transition. Un poing recouvert de tissu, pour ne pas abîmer les doigts de Véronique, s'enfonça dans son estomac, lui coupant douloureusement la respiration. Tombant au sol, il dévia juste assez sa chute pour ne pas heurter le rebord de l'évier en émail jaune canari.

– Baisse les yeux, quand on te parles, marmonna la future boxeuse. Tu as oublié ?

Non, bien sûr que non, il n'avait pas oublié. Au sol, il ne put qu'encaisser les coups de pied ponctuant la réplique de Victoire, frappant sans pitié se côtes.

– Bien, si je résume, commença celle-ci, tu n'es pas venu à la gare vendredi, alors que je te l'avais ordonné. Ensuite, tu as osé me bousculer dans la cour de récréation (et peu importait à la jeune femme qu'un certain Peter venait de lui faire un croche-pied), puis tu viens me dire que tu ne pourras plus me donner d'argent avant, au mieux, deux semaines. Pour qui me prends-tu, la courge ? Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec un gamin pleurnichard incapable d'obéir !

S'arrêtant un instant, juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour reprendre son souffle, elle se baissa à sa hauteur, une expression désolée peinte sur le visage. Résigné à ce que le sale quart d'heure passe le plus rapidement possible, Marc ne prit pas la peine de se rouler en boule, ne bougeant pas le plus petit cil. S'il résistait, cela attiserait la fougue de Victoire, et les coups reprendraient de plus belle. S'il se laissait faire, une seule salve douloureuse viendrait le frapper, quelques insultes habituelles, et elles repartiraient emplies d'une fierté mauvaise, sans raison de surenchérir.

Le simple fait de respirer le faisant souffrir, il alterna période d'apnée les plus longues possible, et inspirations très lentes, vidant ses poumons bien trop rapidement à son goût.

– Tu vois ce que tu me force à faire ? susurra-t-elle avec une fausse douceur. Je suis obligée de te corriger, parce que tu ne respectes pas les règles de la société. Alors je vais te les expliquer encore une fois : il n'y a que deux classes ici, celle de ceux ayant le pouvoir, comme moi. Et celle-ci commande la seconde, ceux qui ne valent pas mieux que des loques, tout juste bonnes à s'incliner sur son passage. Ca, c'est ta catégorie. Tu as compris, la courge ? J'en doute fort.

Les sbires de l'insolente collégienne ricanèrent allègrement, Marie jetant un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur pour vérifier l'absence de gêneurs dans les parages. Mieux valait que non, et pas seulement pour les tortionnaires étant à l'intérieur des toilettes pour filles, il suffirait d'une jérémiade bien placée de Victoire pour le faire passer pour le pire des pervers. Et ce, même si cette peste clamait partout qu'il était servile au point de lui tenir la porte des toilettes, un rôle qu'il se trouvait obligé de subir. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette scène. Jusque là, il l'avait suffisamment niée pour l'empêcher de venir hanter ses songes, comme les autres habituelles réminiscences de ses maltraitances. Hélas, remiser sa honte au plus profond de son esprit ne bloqua guère la porte de ses souvenirs à son inconscient bien longtemps.

– Je vais te laisser une petite chance, d'accord ? Bien. Demain, on part pour le Cambodge, une idée complètement stupide de la prof d'histoire, évidemment (le haussement de sourcils qui suivit exprima clairement l'avis profond de Victoire sur la question). Et nous irons visiter plusieurs temples, durant ce séjour. Alors ouvre bien grandes tes esgourdes. Je sais que tu mens, et que tu veux garder le pognon pour toi. Puisque tu es devenu si égoïste, je vais te donner en prime une petite motivation de faire bien les choses. Si jamais tu ne réunis pas cent balles avant le départ – et oui, puisque tu ne donnes pas la monnaie de suite, il y a des intérêts –, et que tu ne donnes pas l'argent quand nous te le dirons, là-bas, nous irons voir si ta chère petite sœur se montre plus… coopérative que toi.

Les remous tanguant secouant imperceptiblement les quatre corps, réunis dans ces affreuses toilettes sentant la javel tout juste usitée, manquèrent le faire régurgiter son déjeuner sur le carrelage. Hélas pour son estomac sensible réagissant à ses émotions à fleur de peau, le roulis ne manquait pas, quand on vivait sur une des cinq île artificielle flottant le long de la Manche.

Il se souvenait avoir pleuré, sentant les larmes dévaler ses joues sans pouvoir rien faire pour les arrêter. Puis d'avoir tenté de convaincre le trio de lui faire confiance, qu'il lui fallait juste un peu plus de temps, et qu'elles ne devaient pas faire de mal à Emma, redoublant d'obéissance si elles promettaient de la laisser en paix. Des supplications restées vaines, ennuyant seulement un peu plus une Victoire fort peu patiente.

Dans son cauchemar, il sentit une colère violente sourdre en lui, s'ajoutant à la peur viscérale tordant ses entrailles, au point qu'elle se transforma en une haine brûlante. Par l'enfer, il en avait marre de subir sans cesse les insultes, les liquides visqueux collés sur sa chaise en classe, les détritus dans son casier et les bombardements de terre et de cailloux à la sortie de l'école ! Il en avait tellement marre d'être une loque, incapable de se défendre, à cause de la menace planant sur la tête de sa petite sœur, et de la faiblesse caractérisant si parfaitement sa misérable personne ! Il n'en pouvait plus de subir sans arrêt, en silence, sans pouvoir en parler à personne au collège, car tout parvenait aux oreilles du trio persécuteur, à cause de cette salope de Véronique fille de professeur principal ! Ni à sa mère, si _chère_ maman occupée à rentrer de plus en plus tard le soir, une fois sur deux complètement pétée, clamant sans cesse que son si _cher_ père avait produit deux pauvres rejetons rachitiques ! Elle lui dit bien, un jour, que sa pire erreur fut de ne pas avoir avorté après tout…

Tremblant de colère, une colère noire mêlée de chagrin, Marc releva la tête, les traits tordus en un rictus haineux. Il ignorait comment il le savait, mais au fond, cela n'avait aucune importance.

– Va te faire mettre, Victoire, siffla-t-il avec une conviction qu'il ne ressentait plus depuis bien longtemps. Ça ne te changera pas plus que ça, puisque toute l'école te passe déjà dessus !

Ne sentant plus la douleur de ses côtes martyrisées (la magie du monde onirique, supposa-t-il sans vraiment y songer), il percuta violemment la jeune femme, heurtant son ventre de sa tête. L'étreinte d'une Véronique en rage se referma sur sa poitrine, manquant le faire suffoquer. Il referma sa mâchoire sur le bras incommodant, mordant la plus petite parcelle de chair à sa portée. La pression se relâchant, ses pieds reprirent contact avec le sol, et il courut vers la porte pourrissant de seconde en seconde.

Un grincement sonore, amplifié en dépit de la désormais absence totale de parois excepté le mur de la sortie, averti le petit groupe de l'ouverture de la porte principale. L'espoir lui tordant la poitrine, Marc vit le visage du directeur de l'école se profiler dans la maigre lueur, sans visage si ce n'était des ombre définissant les endroits où auraient dû se tenir le nez, la bouche, les yeux et le menton. Le regard de l'homme passa sur Marc, remonta sur le trio féminin, revint sur le petit garçon.

Sans un mot, la porte se referma, dérobant le corps légèrement replet du principal à sa vue.

Gémissant d'horreur, Marc se jeta contre la sortie.

Alors qu'il apposait ses mains contre le contreplaqué humide, elles s'enfoncèrent dans un chuintement glouton jusqu'au coude, l'emprisonnant dans un étau dont il ne pouvait se défaire. Il voulut prendre appui avec son pied sur la matière à présent dégoulinante, pour dégager ses mains. Sans succès, sa semelle ne rencontra que du vide, brassant désespérément l'air. Il tenta de hurler à l'aide, son souffle se bloqua, le laissant suffocant.

– Je t'ai bien dit que tu ne peux pas m'échapper.

Le grondement ressemblait à la voix de Victoire, mais comme si une armada de tambours frappaient la cadence avec entrain, accompagnée de sifflements écorchant les tympans. Gémissant, Marc s'affala contre sa prison, sentant ses doigts remuer sans pouvoir les voir, ni les rapprocher.

Soudainement, elle fut là, près de lui, ricanant avec colère, une intonation mauvaise menaçant la vessie de Marc de lâcher sans sa permission. Il parvint à se reprendre, sans pour autant apaiser la peur le submergeant crescendo. Naguère belle, la Victoire sous ses yeux (Marie et Véronique ayant mystérieusement disparues pendant sa tentative de fuite, sans une parcelle d'explication), arborait une peau grisâtre et huileuse, ses bras s'étendant démesurément jusqu'à former une véritable prison. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, mangeant la moitié de son visage, lui donnant un regard malveillant et empli de cruauté, tandis que son nez disparaissait, avalé par un sourire discordant, d'apparence normal, mais pourtant quelque chose clochait sans que Marc ne mette un mot dessus. De toute façon, il était bien trop terrorisé pour articuler le moindre son.

– Tu vas rester avec moi ! hurla la forme cauchemardesque, le voix grondant comme un millier d'éclair frappant le même endroit, exactement au même moment.

Criant d'horreur, à s'en briser les cordes vocales, Marc ferma les yeux en rentrant la tête entre ses bras tendus, au moment où la créature fondait sur lui, refermant ses bras-prison sur sa frêle silhouette.

Ouvrant brutalement les paupières, Marc laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif, se débattant contre sa couverture ayant pris vie pour venir l'attaquer. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il crut, jusqu'à ce qu'il la jette contre l'indéfinissable métal ornant toutes les surfaces de la forteresse, ou presque. Dire qu'il demanda, la veille, une couverture plus épaisse à Tekris parce qu'il manquait mourir de froid chaque nuit… Il crevait de chaud, oui ! Et donnerait beaucoup pour fuir de sa chambre à toutes jambes, aussi irrationnel soit ce désir. S'éloigner de sa chambre ne ferait pas fuir les cauchemars… Si ça se passait ainsi, chaque fois qu'il tentait de lutter contre ses frayeurs, autant continuer à subir !

Une atroce migraine se profilait à l'horizon, refluant un peu quand le garçon se massa sans grande conviction les tempes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un mauvais rêve venait le frapper avec la douceur d'un forgeron cognant vigoureusement son enclume, le laissant tremblant dans son lit. Mais rarement l'un d'entre eux lui avait donné un tel sentiment de véracité, de peur !

Envahi d'un subit doute, son regard plongea vers les draps. Avant qu'il ne soupire de soulagement. Aussi perturbant ait été le « souvenir », il n'eut pas la honte de réaliser que sa vessie se soit vidée entre deux coups (autant physiques que psychologiques). Une chose de positive, au moins…

S'étendant à nouveau sur les draps trempés de sueur, il frissonna encore, mais pas à cause de la température ambiante. Lorgnant la couverture d'un œil soupçonneux, il se demanda s'il pourrait se rendormir, sans couche protectrice pour le préserver du froid rôdant dans les couloirs de la forteresse.

La réponse lui vint rapidement, et pas à cause de la couverture. Chaque fois que ses paupières se fermèrent, plongeant son monde dans une obscurité à la fois bienfaisante et inquiétante, l'image d'une Victoire déformée et s'allongeant pour l'emprisonner une nouvelle fois repoussait immanquablement l'endormissement du garçon. Recroquevillé sous sa couverture, il essaya une nouvelle fois, puis encore une autre, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que son imagination, interprétant en les exagérant les souvenirs de son cauchemar tournants en boucle sous son crâne, fasse naître une angoisse si profonde, que pour éviter de voir son coeur sortir de sa poitrine tant il cognait puissamment contre ses côtes, il abandonna la lutte.

Écartant l'idée de replonger dans un sommeil réparateur, il s'assit un instant sur sa couchette, frottant vigoureusement ses yeux avant de s'étirer longuement. La nuit, presque aussi claire que le jour même en l'absence de lune, laissait voir les nombreux recoins dissimulés dans les ombres de sa chambre, comme autant de cachettes en lesquelles pouvaient se cacher les monstres venant harceler ses peurs. Son mal de tête refluait, heureusement, mais il se sentit soudainement étouffer, dans cette pièce rassemblant tant d'émotions négatives encore trop fraîches. Saisissant ses chaussettes, il les enfila prestement tout en surveillant les doigts sombres s'étalant tout autour de lui, donnant aux objets jonchant le sol des formes irréelles, et des plus inquiétantes. Son sac à dos, négligemment jeté en travers du tapis moelleux recouvrant le centre de la chambre, tissé de motifs géométriques mêlant du noir, du turquoise et du gris, se trouvait sans crier gare munie d'une bouche au fond de laquelle brûlait une fournaise n'ayant rien d'amical. Le verre d'eau, posé sur la petite tablette faisant guise de table de chevet, voyait son ombre s'étirer indépendamment de sa volonté, se rétractant chaque fois que Marc posait dessus son regard, avant de s'allonger de nouveau, chatouillant les poils de sa nuque. Et tous les meubles, de la commode autrefois bureau de travail, à la petite table recouverte des trouvailles du collégien (cailloux aux formes et couleurs étranges, plume de rapace tombée en plein vol, branche noueuse tordue dans un angle improbable, etc), subissaient le même traitement.

Pourtant conscient de l'inflammation de son esprit créatif (particulièrement quand il s'agissait de le mettre mal à l'aise, pour ne rien arranger), Marc ne tarda pas à enfiler son sweat à capuche, se faufilant dans les couloirs entièrement fermés, n'étaient leurs début et fin. Il n'eut la force de pousser un soupir de soulagement, l'angoisse consécutive à cette nuit fort peu reposante refusant de le laisser en paix. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rêve de Victoire, justement maintenant ? Une question destinée à détourner son attention, et de ce fait parfaitement inutile. Il se doutait parfaitement de la réponse. La « confrontation » (s'il pouvait appeler ainsi le fait de s'être enfui après avoir juré) avec Zane avait réveillé des sensations qu'il n'éprouva plus depuis sa rencontre avec les Radikors. La peur d'être traqué, l'inquiétude de voir surgir un visage au prochain tournant, … Pour exploser dans un feu d'artifice le laissant les sangs glacés, sans pour autant qu'il n'eut froid. C'était bien gentil, mais en attendant, comment allait-il se reposer maintenant ?

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, et quelques hésitations sur le chemin à parcourir, il se retrouva en face d'un demi-cercle de pierre grise encore rugueuse par endroits, trois fois plus grand que lui. Au centre de la ligne raclant le sol, une petite porte des plus ordinaires, n'était son sommet arrondi, peinte d'un noir d'ébène, se tenait debout, silencieuse dans la fraîcheur nocturne. La porte menant au couloir reliant les deux parties de la forteresse. Zane lui avait interdit de l'emprunter, ainsi que de pénétrer dans la plus petite des structures composant l'édifice. Mais s'il se contentait de rester dans le tube de verre, sans franchir l'autre limite, il ne désobéirait qu'à moitié aux ordres de l'adolescent, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa crainte de se faire surprendre faillit l'inciter à tourner les talons, continuant sa promenade qui avait de fortes chances de durer toute la nuit. Cependant, il se sentait mal à l'aise dans ces couloirs obscurs, encaqués dans un style géométriques angoissant à force d'être rigoureux. Et puis, il faisait si sombre ! L'endroit parfait pour une embuscade – ou rappeler sans cesse à son bon souvenir le cauchemar l'ayant laissé à demi paralysé sur sa couette. Même si la notion de clarté se trouvait toute relative à la forteresse, à cause de la lumière maussade sourdant d'un endroit inconnu, et de manière tout aussi inexplicable, il ferait toujours moins obscur qu'au sein des murs épais. Et puis, à force de déambuler en se perdant dans des pensées connues de lui seul, sans prêter grande attention à son environnement, Marc risquait de finir par se perdre dans le dédale piégeux conçu par un esprit, de son avis, légèrement retors. Les Radikors ne seraient, sans nul doute, pas particulièrement satisfaits de devoir partir à sa recherche, une heure ou deux après leur propre réveil. Et il devinait sans peine que le lendemain, il serait bien trop fatigué pour supporter un déluge de remontrances. Si la fatigue le fuyait comme un lépreux au Moyen-Âge, elle reviendrait l'envahir sans crier gare peu avant l'aube, comme chaque fois, le laissant épuisé là où il se trouvait, sans forces pour se traîner sous les draps refroidis de son lit. Autant prendre le risque.

La porte n'avait pas de poignée, et comme la majorité des autres de la forteresse, il ne fallait pas la pousser pour l'ouvrir, mais la coulisser. À une différence près, elle devait être soulevée, et non pas glissée sur le côté. Marc craint un instant de ne pas réussir à effectuer cette opération, vu que la première fois, il peina à la faire décoller d'un ou deux centimètres. Mais à sa surprise, il dut seulement pousser un peu sur ses bras pour dégager le passage, et pouvoir s'engager dans le tube aux parois aussi épaisses qu'un corps d'adolescent.

Par souci de discrétion, il referma immédiatement l'ouverture derrière lui, prenant garde à étouffer les éventuels bruits de sa descente en contrôlant, autant que possible, celle-ci. Il ne savait toujours pas si le couloir était fait de verre, en tout cas, cela y ressemblait suffisamment pour que Tekris le pense également. Une bande ébène, de quatre ou cinq mètres de large, occupait son « plafond » sur toute sa longueur. En réalité, elle n'était que le prolongement intérieur d'apparats en forme de pointes de flèches, de chaque côté du tube, mais à l'extérieur, et de même couleur. Le sol, toujours brillant bien que très rarement ciré, était d'un gris sombre métallique, avec des accotements plus foncés assortis tous les quelques pas de débords rectangulaires. Tout du long du tunnel, à intervalles réguliers, des pointes, noires de l'extérieur, parées de fines bandes lumineuses oranges à l'intérieur, montaient de la structure métallique supportant le passage au-dehors. La surface convexe ayant pu être miroir du métal acuminé en face, elles ne montaient pas tout en haut du tunnel, agencées de telle manière que le verre entre leurs serres artificielles formait un U. Les diodes orangées illuminaient le plafond, produisant des reflets safran que Marc trouva apaisants, surtout en ces circonstances. Il appréciait vraiment cet endroit…

Enfin, il l'apprécia un court instant, juste ce qu'il fallut pour que son regard noisette rencontre la silhouette, en pantalon de pyjama et sweat à manches longues rouges aux bandes jaunes bordées de orange, d'un Zane tout aussi perdu dans ses réflexions que le garçon une petite minute plus tôt. Légèrement penché en avant, l'adolescent appuyait ses mains gantées contre le verre, un peu au-dessus de sa tête, observant pensivement les glaciers en contrebas. Il ne paraissait pas s'être rendu compte d'une présence étrangère à ses côtés, obliquant par moments le regard sur un petit détail retenant mystérieusement son attention, avant de replonger dans sa contemplation muette d'un paysage qu'il ne voyait visiblement pas tant que ça.

Marc jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, en direction de la porte. En s'éclipsant doucement, il pouvait peut-être partir sans que l'extraterrestre ne s'aperçoive de sa venue, et ainsi il éviterait un sermon sur son imprudence, ou sur sa manie de désobéir aux ordres…

Ou qu'il ne décide de se débarrasser une fois pour toutes de lui, en le faisant traverser le tube de verre…

Ces simples phrases ramenèrent une foultitude de souvenirs propres à son récent cauchemar, le laissant cloué sur place. Autant par ces réminiscences désagréables tordant encore ses entrailles, que par la présence de Zane, qui même s'il ne le remarquait pas, lui donnait toujours l'envie de se mettre au garde-à-vous.

Indécis, il retint un soupir dépité, intimant mentalement l'ordre à ses jambes de retrouver leur capacité à remuer. Oui, mais pour quoi ? S'enfuir le plus vite possible avant qu'un retour arrière ne soit plus possible, ou au contraire se rapprocher du Radikors en tentant d'assumer ses actes ?

La réponse ne vint pas de lui, lui épargnant de se creuser les méninges indéfiniment.

– Tu comptes me regarder encore longtemps ? marmonna Zane, pas particulièrement amène, mais sans agressivité excessive non plus.

Sursautant, Marc bredouilla une excuse, se tordant nerveusement les mains, baissant instinctivement le nez. S'apprêtant à courir pour sa vie, il en fut pour ses frais quand l'adolescent n'ajouta rien, pas un reproche, ni d'autres cris destinés à le forcer à s'excuser à genoux. Non, Zane se contentait de l'observer à la dérobée, pensif, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre de il-ne-savait-pas-quoi.

– Au lieu de bafouiller, si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu fiches ici, gamin ?

L'intéressé se gratta le crâne, à la recherche d'une réponse n'impliquant pas une remontrance bien sentie, ou un commentaire sur sa faiblesse, sûrement. Hélas, rien ne daigna sortir de son profond instant de réflexion.

Haussant les épaules, Zane tourna ses pupilles onyx sur le gamin, plissant le front de manière indéchiffrable. Pas de l'énervement, ça, Marc le reconnaîtrait tout de suite. Ni de la curiosité, sinon il ne ferait pas une telle moue désapprobatrice. Un peu d'irritation, peut-être ? Dans ce cas, comment devait-il se comporter pour ne pas déclencher une explosion consécutive au caractère volcanique de l'adolescent ?

Là encore, ce fut ce dernier qui lui tendit la perche sans le savoir.

– Laisse tomber, en fait, je m'en moque, grogna-t-il, ramenant ses bras le long du corps. Contente-toi de ficher le camp, et je tâcherais d'oublier que je t'ai vu cette nuit.

Heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte, l'ancien collégien fit mine de partir vivement, hésitant même sur le prochain lieu à visiter pour passer le temps. Cependant, il stoppa son demi-tour, observant l'adolescent porter une main à ses tempes, les massant lentement, marmonnant dans sa langue natale. Marc ne connaissait toujours pas la moitié du vocabulaire de celle-ci, mais il entendit suffisamment de fois les Radikors user de cet idiome pour connaître quelques mots régulièrement utilisés, et donc assez faciles à relier en fonction de la situation. En particulier, deux attirèrent son attention. Un qu'il avait déjà entendu, « raya » ou « fichu », suivi d'un second inconnu, « patlirqu » dont, au vu de l'attitude sous ses yeux, il craignit de comprendre le sens.

– Un cauchemar ? demanda-t-il doucement, enfin, aussi respectueusement que possible.

Ce qui lui valut, comme de juste, un regard noir (sans jeu de mots) l'avertissant de ne pas outrepasser ses droits. Allant de surprise en surprise, Marc réalisa que, pour une fois, il n'eut pas excessivement peur de cette démonstration d'agressivité rentrée. Bien sûr, avec ces yeux-là, il n'irait jamais faire le malin, comprenant aisément se trouver sur la corde raide. Mais il ne trembla pas comme une feuille secouée par une tempête hivernale véloce. Ni, s'il raidit le dos en guise de garde-à-vous inconscient, ne désira s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre, loin de démonstrations d'animosité. Une évolution incompréhensible selon sa vision de lui-même.

Zane remarqua également ce changement, plissant un peu plus le front, oscillant entre une colère montante et un semblant de… non, Marc devait se tromper, il crut voir comme de la satisfaction relever brièvement l'ourlet des lèvres vertes. Si rapidement, cependant, qu'une fraction de seconde plus tard, le jeune homme opta pour une petite moue vexée, mais néanmoins curieuse.

– Occupe-toi de tes affaires, se contenta-t-il de répondre, curieux de voir sa réaction.

Ôtant sa main de ses tempes, il la laissa reposer le long de son flanc, dévisageant le gamin. Un examen visuel qui dérangea profondément l'intéressé, qui cette fois dut forcer ses pieds à rester cloués au sol. Que voulait-il faire, au juste ? Entamer une discussion avec le Radikors souhaitant le moins supporter sa présence ? Son instinct de survie partait définitivement à vau-l'eau !

En face, bras croisés, Zane attendait clairement qu'il décampe, comme il venait de le lui ordonner, peu soucieux des dilemmes du garçon. Pire, sa patience, déjà parée de limites assez étroites, menaçait de s'effriter avant qu'il n'ait pu décider comment réagir.

Pourtant, quelque chose le retenait ici, à son grand dam. Inquiet, il observa fugacement la porte derrière lui, incarnation de la sérénité parmi les ombres. En retournant dans les couloirs, maintenant qu'il eut assez de temps entre deux phrases pour y penser à nouveau, qui savait ce qui se tapissait au-delà de ce pont de verre ? Une pensée plus terrifiante encore encombra son esprit et si le kaïru obscur revenait l'attaquer ?

– Je ne veux pas retourner dans les couloirs, souffla-t-il piteusement.

Aussitôt, ses joues chauffèrent sous l'aveu. Pourquoi devait-il sans cesse se ridiculiser ?!

Inquiet, il guetta la réaction de Zane, décidant intérieurement que s'il se mettait en colère, monstres ou kaïru, il prendrait ses jambes à son cou pour courir se cacher sous ses draps !

– Et moi, je n'ai pas envie de t'avoir dans les pattes, marmonna le vert, serrant les mâchoires.

Le voyant débuter à lever sa main, avant de la laisser précipitamment retomber, Marc soupçonna que son animosité ne soit pas uniquement due au fait d'avoir été dérangé, alors qu'il désirait visiblement rester seul.

Avançant prudemment d'un pas, redoutant une fusillade visuelle qui miraculeusement ne vint pas, il faillit s'asseoir sur le sol, puis se ravisa. Ne pas tourner les talons risquait déjà de lui valoir un sermon, alors si, en plus, il jouait la décontraction, Zane ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui remonter les bretelles juste pour le plaisir de lui rappeler qui commandait, dans ce tunnel ouvert.

– J'ai fait un cauchemar, moi aussi, continua-t-il.

– Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas courir dans les bras de Tekris pour pleurnicher à ta guise ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer les nounous de gosse paumé.

L'extraterrestre cracha presque les derniers mots, s'emmurant de nouveau dans la colère et l'amertume. Pourquoi était-il si acide, quand il évoquait ces moments privilégiés passés avec le colosse ? À moins que ce ne soit dû qu'à sa récente explosion malvenue ? Marc ne faisait pourtant rien de mal, et ne venait pas lui réclamer des câlins ! Alors il n'avait pas le droit de lui reprocher…

Si, réalisa-t-il. L'ex-collégien encombrait les Radikors depuis le premier jours, venant se mettre sous leur égide inconsciemment. Personne n'étant venu le réclamer, ou ne venait cadrer les adolescents. Qui plus est, il habitait dans leur forteresse, mangeant leurs repas gagnés avec leur argent. Oui, Zane avait tous les droits sur lui, un peu comme Victoire au collège, dans une autre mesure. Serait-il un jour maître de sa propre vie ?

Il baissa la tête (encore… parfois, il se détestait… ), mordant violemment sa lèvres inférieure pour tenter de contrôler les larmes perlant à ses paupières. Hélas, cela ne les tarit nullement, lui rappelant au contraire son incapacité à encaisser les coups, aussi symboliques soient-ils.

– Allons bon, pourquoi donc pleures-tu ?

Au moins l'autre eut la décence de ne pas rajouter le « cette fois » qui plana entre eux. Le pire, par contre, étant que le ton de la voix était mortellement sérieux.

Sans qu'il ne se soit aperçu que le jeune homme bougeait, Zane glissa une main sous son menton, le poussant à se redresser.

– Bon, il va falloir trouver un moyen pour que tu arrêtes de te laisser démonter à la moindre réflexion, soupira l'extraterrestre.

Bizarrement gauche, l'extraterrestre, après un instant de débat interne, essuya les larmes du dos de son gant. Ne sachant plus que faire de ses mains ensuite, et ne voulant pas les laisser retomber sans raison valable (une question de fierté, selon Marc. Il vit auparavant Zane faire des choses complètement insensées par fierté, par exemple s'acharner à franchir un canyon trop profond pour être honnête sur une branche sèche pas plus grande que son bras, seulement parce qu'il se trouva un moment persuadé que cela irait), il réarrangea quelques mèches érable, les disposant de manière à encadrer parfaitement le visage.

Qu'il aille prétendre ne pas être maniaque après ça, songea l'ex-collégien.

Il recula ensuite de plusieurs pas, croisant de nouveau les bras contre sa poitrine. Allait-il envoyer le petit dans les couloirs, encore une fois ?

– Bien, dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ?

Marc écarquilla légèrement les yeux, incrédule. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question.

– Quinze ans. Mais je suis petit, au niveau de la taille.

Les sourcils de Zane s'arquèrent, plus que dubitatifs.

– Hum… D'accord, quatorze ans.

Cette fois, un soupir exaspéré l'avertit de ne pas continuer à jouer ce jeu.

– Treize ans… C'est vrai ! Je suis juste petit ! Mais je vais avoir quatorze ans le mois prochain.

Un filet de sueur glacé coula le long de son échine. Et s'il lui demandait la vérité sur sa nationalité ? Sa famille ? Son arrivée au sein des Radikors ? Enfin, dans le groupe plutôt, il n'avait pas la prétention de se prétendre intégré dans l'équipe. Pourrait-il mentir, face à Zane ?

– Et depuis quel âge tu te fais battre ?

Le garçon gémit par réflexe, avant de reprendre contenance. Tout, mais pas ça !

– Oui, donc Tekris a raison, il n'y a pas que l'attaque de Koz qui te fait souffrir.

Alors comme ça, le colosse avait bien parlé à son chef d'équipe des marques sur ses côtes… S'il n'en fut pas surpris, Marc s'en sentit tout de même honteux.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Après son cauchemar et les souvenirs qu'il ramena, le kaïru obscur qui tenta de faire de lui son quatre-heures, ses peurs tapies dans chaque recoin de son esprit, il ne craignit plus assez le Radikors pour garder au fond de lui ce qu'il pensait.

– Pourquoi tu essaies toujours de nous séparer, hein ! cria soudainement Marc, le coeur broyé par la peine. Car c'est ce que tu veux faire, hein ? En disant que c'est lui qui a balancé, tu espères que je lui en veuille à mort, sans vouloir lui dire pourquoi, et lui il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi, et avec le temps ça nous aurait rongé et nous nous serions éloignés ! Avoue que tu veux faire un truc comme ça !

En vérité, Marc n'attendait aucune réponse, et de toute façon Zane ne lui en aurait pas donné !

– Tu ne veux pas comprendre que moi, j'ai besoin de lui ! Toi, tu es peut-être fort, sans reproches, et capable de faire face à une marée de zombies mangeurs de chair sans sourciller, moi, il me faut quelqu'un d'aussi fort que toi pour… je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! J'ai juste besoin… une seule fois, c'est trop demander ?! Je sais que tu es le meilleur, tu le dis tellement souvent que je l'ai retenu, mais…

Une main gantée vint s'écraser contre sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer. Sans violence excessive, mais la poigne se trouvait si serrée que les joues de Marc lui firent mal.

– Ça suffit, murmura Zane. Crois-moi ou non, mais je comprends que tu aies besoin de lui, d'accord ? Alors ne viens pas me faire une crise, et reprends le contrôle de tes nerfs ! Tu fais désordre. Une fois, passons, et encore. Mais la deuxième sera la dernière que tu feras dans le groupe, c'est compris ?

Derrière la façade apparente de neutralité, Marc pouvait voir briller la colère derrière les pupilles onyx, son éclat rougeoyant le menaçant de défier une fois de plus son autorité. Soudainement, toute révolte se dissipa de son esprit, le laissant juste… là. Sans savoir ce qui lui avait prit, ni pourquoi Zane ne l'avait-il pas balancé au travers du verre épais,, quitte à créer quelques courants d'air plus ou moins bienvenus.

– Tu es calmé ? (suite à un hochement de tête affirmatif, l'extraterrestre retira sa main, se tournant vers les étendues immaculées sous leurs pieds) Tu as de la chance, je suis trop fatigué pour t'infliger une bonne correction. Mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer !

Pour la première fois, depuis qu'il était entré dans le passage, Marc remarqua ses traits tirés, le noir cerclant ses yeux légèrement plus étendu sous leurs orbites. S'il ne fit pas mine de revenir masser ses tempes, la crispation de l'adolescent se révélait tout aussi révélatrice du mal de tête, jumeau de celui ressenti par le garçon un peu plus tôt, devait gratter contre les parois de son crâne.

Optant pour la franchise, puisque Zane ne paraissait pas désirer lui faire payer son éclat de la soirée, il murmura piteusement :

– Tu sais, tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas menti… Je pensais vraiment qu'il y avait un piège dans ta chambre. C'est bête, mais j'ai cru sentir quelque chose, et je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de suivre ça…

– Laisse tomber, grogna Zane. Je vais sûrement le regretter, mais je passe l'éponge pour cette fois.

Ce disant, il frotta vigoureusement ses bras, sans s'en rendre compte, le regard perdu dans le vague. Marc ignorait la teneur du cauchemar fait par le jeune homme, mais il le devina assez perturbant pour en venir à provoquer d'aussi étranges réactions.

Cependant, Zane revint promptement au présent, l'air de plus mauvaise humeur encore. Néanmoins, son ton ne fut pas particulièrement désagréable quand il s'adressa de nouveau au gamin.

– Dis-moi la vérité, quand tu nous as rencontré, tu fuyais la personne qui te bat ?

– Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu veux le savoir, rétorqua Marc malgré lui.

Plutôt se prendre une soufflante, que de parler de Victoire !

– Tekris s'inquiète pour toi, répondit l'autre, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Et quand il m'a parlé de ce… problème, disons que certains mots ont dépassés ma pensée. Et je voulais t'en parler, de toute façon. De ça, et des possibilités de… résoudre notre petit problème. Et ne va pas t'imaginer que je fais ça uniquement pour garder Tekris près de moie, rajouta-t-il plus férocement, soudainement sur ses gardes.

Heureusement, Marc eut la présence d'esprit de ne faire aucune remarque sur son changement d'attitude. Déjà que ces mots semblaient lui arracher la langue, il n'allait pas décourager les bonnes volontés…

– Et tu as dis quoi, sur moi ?

Il crut un instant que Zane ne répondrait pas, vu comme il roula des yeux avec agacement.

Mais au moment où il allait lui dire que ce n'était pas important, il reprit, toujours sans le regarder.

– En gros, que je me fichais bien de ce qui t'es arrivé avant nous.

Malgré lui, Marc laissa échapper un petit rire. Et lui qui s'attendait à des horreurs monumentales !

– Mais ça, tu me le dis souvent, s'empressa-t-il d'expliquer pour ne pas déclencher un incident diplomatique (quand il se sentait moqué, ou insulté, Zane pouvait se révéler des plus véloces). Ce n'est pas grave.

– Tu crois que je cherche le réconfort ? grogna le jeune homme, serrant les poings. Je te fais pitié ou quoi ?

L'ex-collégien s'en trouva tout abasourdi. Il avait dû mal entendre ?!

– S'il y a bien quelqu'un pour qui je n'éprouve pas de pitié, c'est toi, fit-il. Je ne me permettrais pas. Au contraire, je sais que moi je te fais pitié… Et pas qu'à toi. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre…

– Moi non plus, avoua spontanément l'autre.

Un peu trop spontanément. Le côté gauche de son corps à présent appuyé contre la surface transparente, l'extraterrestre pensait visiblement à autre chose tout en discutant, une expression indéchiffrable peignant ses traits. Finalement, il haussa les épaules, sans pour autant se reconcentrer totalement sur Marc.

– Je m'étais dit que je devais te parler à un moment ou un autre, et je suppose que les coïncidences ont parfois du bon, ajouta-t-il autant pour lui que pour Marc.

Soudain, son visage s'éclaircit, tandis qu'il se décollait du mur pour venir placer une main sous le menton de ce dernier. Puis, il balaya de haut en bas le gamin, un petit sourire venant étirer ses lèvres.

– J'ai peut-être une idée, qui en plus me permettra de ne pas avoir à te sauver la peau des fesses toutes les deux minutes. Et puis, quand on y réfléchit, c'est complètement absurde de trimballer quelqu'un sur qui il n'est pas possible de compter pendant les combats.

Bizarrement, le soudain sourire fortement auto-satisfait du jeune homme ne rassura guère Marc. Claquant bruyamment ses mains, Zane lui fit signe de le suivre, avant d'ouvrir la voie sans prendre la peine de vérifier si l'intéressé lui emboîtait ou non le pas. Ce n'était pas la peine, quand on était sûr d'être obéi.

Contrairement à ce qu'il crut tout d'abord, l'extraterrestre ne rebroussa pas chemin pour emprunter la porte par laquelle Marc vint s'inviter dans le tunnel. Sans dévier d'un iota, il franchit la distance le séparant de la jumelle de celle-ci, attrapant une anfractuosité volontaire dans la structure, presque invisible comme pour l'autre, afin d'enclencher le mouvement de levée.

Bouche bée, Marc resta planté sur place, se demandant s'il se trouvait encore prisonnier d'un songe.

– Bon alors, tu te décides ou je dois te laisser là ? soupira Zane, se tournant de trois-quart vers lui.

– Mais… Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit d'aller dans cette partie de la forteresse.

– Sans autorisation. Mais je te la donne, et je suis certain que Zair et Tekris seront de mon avis.

Retenant une exclamation dubitative (il ne se souvenait guère de la subtile nuance soudainement sortie du chapeau), Marc s'empressa de le rejoindre, restant tout de même à distance respectable.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement, ne sachant trop comment formuler sa pensée.

– Parce que il y a une bonne raison. Tu verras bien d'ici peu.

µµµ

D'abord euphorique d'obtenir enfin le droit de se balader un peu plus librement au sein de la forteresse, et de découvrir de nouveaux horizons (même si l'édifice continuait à lui donner envie de regarder sans cesse par-dessus son épaule), un mauvais pressentiment véloce serra rapidement ses entrailles, au point de ne plus pouvoir détourner son attention du dos musclé du jeune homme, cherchant à deviner quelles pouvaient être ses intentions derrière cette soupçonneuse invitation. Les bruits de leurs pas résonnant contre les murs aussi encaqués, pour la plupart, que la tour miroir de la forteresse, ne l'aidant en rien à se concentrer. Au contraire, au fur et à mesure de leur progression, il avait l'impression d'entendre une mélopée funèbre et terriblement sentencieuse résonner à ses oreilles. Son imagination, particulièrement prolixe, ajoutant plus encore à l'inquiétante ambiance des lieux.

Fondamentalement, les couloirs restaient similaires à ceux rencontrés depuis son arrivée ici, à ceci près que le noir dominait le plus souvent les murs plus étroits, toujours munis de fines lignes les parcourant sur leur longueur. Et encore une fois, Marc se sentit rapidement perdu face à la configuration des lieux. Presque à angles droits, les tournants apparaissaient bien souvent là où il ne croyait pas possible de créer un croisement, et se ressemblaient tous. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas se repérer en utilisant des repères, à condition de mémoriser le tracé des gravures, il tenta de garder en mémoire les directions prises par les deux garçons, sans grand espoir de succès cependant. Tout comme, comme d'habitude, il ne put déterminer par quel miracle les parois restaient si lumineuses sans applique. Comme si elles étaient auto-alimentées, quoique cela veuille dire, ou signifier, par cette bizarre lueur orangée montant, cette fois, des rebords des couloirs au sol. Un mystère qu'il désirait de plus en plus élucider.

Par moment, une ouverture se découpait soudainement au détour d'un chemin, sans porte, menant à des pièces devant lesquelles Zane ne s'attarda pas, et auxquelles Marc ne parvint qu'à jeter un rapide cou d'oeil. La plupart se révélèrent vides, ou munies de meuble directement rattachés aux murs, et presque toutes comportaient des traces sur le sol, voir au plafond, ou même un ou deux cratères. D'autres fois, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter des escaliers – que l'ex-collégien jugea glissants –, il remarquait au dernier moment une porte des plus ordinaires, dissimulée dans les ombres, ou se confondant dans l'uniformité de l'ébène. Un noir qui, finalement, se révélait plus proche du marron foncé…

Enfin, ils entrèrent dans une salle aussi démesurée que ses consœurs, au plafond, tout comme la pièce renfermant le kaïru obscur, formant une coupole au sommet écrasé sur un cercle de dix ou vingt mètres de diamètre, sa structure métallique visible, mais harmonieusement intégrée à l'ensemble. La fenêtre en suivant tout le contour, prenant le deuxième tiers des murs, aussi Marc déduisit-il être assez haut, peut-être dans les derniers étages même. Aucun meuble, et beaucoup de marques de coups, complétaient le décor, ainsi qu'un rebord surélevé sur tout le contour de la pièce, délimitant son centre comme une sorte d'arène plate.

– Avant de commencer, tu n'es toujours pas fatigué, n'est-ce pas ? fit la voix de Zane, coupant ses réflexions.

Déglutissant péniblement, Marc le dévisagea, solidement planté sur ses pieds, lui faisant face à quelques mètres de distance seulement. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter la détermination figée sur ses traits… En espérant que cela ne signifiait pas quelque chose de mal pour sa personne…

– Hum, rassure-moi, tu ne m'as pas emmené dans cette salle isolée, loin de tout le monde, en utilisant un faux prétexte, hein ? bredouilla-t-il piteusement, sentant l'inquiétude revenir à grands pas.

– Non, enfin, pas aujourd'hui du moins, répondit l'autre avec un sourire carnassier.

Reculant instinctivement d'un pas, Marc dut mobiliser une bonne partie de la volonté lui restant pour reprendre sa position. Zane continuant de l'évaluer de son regard calculateur il pouvait presque voir les rouages se mettre en place derrière ses grandes oreilles.

– Tu n'es peut-être pas totalement irrécupérable, décida-t-il finalement. Cette aile de la forteresse est réservée, pour sa majeure partie, aux entraînements des combattants, transformés en monstre ou non, et autres petites spécificités en rapport avec le kaïru.

– Comme pour le ciel au-dessus de nous en permanence ?

– Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Eh bien, il n'est pas normal (le haussement de sourcils qui suivit, de la part de l'extraterrestre, semblait vouloir lui demander si d'autres évidences ne lui venaient pas à l'esprit). Et comme il ressemble beaucoup à ce qui se passe quand vous vous battez, la transformation, et compagnie, je me disais qu'il y a sûrement un rapport entre les deux. Je me suis complètement trompé, c'est ça, hein ?

Zane marmonna pour lui-même, se frottant pensivement les poignets.

– Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, fit-il, le côté physique du kaïru m'intéressant bien plus que ce genre de tergiversations. Mais étant donné que l'énergie est régulièrement utilisée ici, c'est possible. Quoique je connaisse d'autres lieux dans le même cas qui héritent d'un ciel des plus habituel. Ennuyant, en somme. Enfin, les façons de manipuler le kaïru ne sont pas les mêmes, alors cela doit influencer. Passons !

Oscillant entre un ton professoral, et un autre plein de confiance, le jeune homme finit par opter pour l'entre-deux, sa voix à la fois assurée, mais ne souffrant d'aucunes contestations.

– Il s'agit donc d'un lieu d'entraînement. Tu te rappelles, tous ces bruits de chocs et compagnie, que tu entends presque tous les jours ? Eh bien, c'est ici que nous les « produisons » ! Enfin, quand nous ne nous offrons pas une petite sessions extérieure. Avant de répliquer que tu ne sais pas manipuler le kaïru, ajouta-t-il en levant une main, voyant que Marc allait protester. La maîtrise de cet énergie est avant tout un art martial. Je vois que tu commence à comprendre. La plupart des techniques apprises durant notre formation sont défensives, privilégiant l'esquive et la vitesse afin d'esquiver les attaques. Cependant, cela ne constitue pas son entièreté, et nous savons également nous battre au corps-à-corps, au cas où les X-Drives – les, disons, sortes de cartes flottantes qui renferment les attaques et les monstres kaïru, tu comprends ? – ne suffisent pas.

– Génial, murmura Marc, fasciné. Tu vas m'apprendre à utiliser un sabre, ou une épée alors ?!

– Par les Enfers, bien sûr que non ! Tu serais capable de te trancher les oreilles avec ! s'esclaffa Zane. Et puis, les combattants n'utilisent pas d'armes. Une règle d'un Code dépassé, clamant que nous avons déjà assez d'avantages, et qu'il faut réglementer l'utilisation du kaïru. Mais je suppose que tu l'as lu dans celui que je garde dans ma chambre, n'est-ce pas ? (Au grand soulagement de Marc, l'extraterrestre n'attendit pas de réponse) Déjà, je vais t'apprendre à te battre, c'est un bon début. Maintenant, termina-t-il en se mettant en position défensive, attaque-moi.

Une vague d'incertitude noya les iris noisette. Il n'espérait tout de même pas qu'il sache comment faire ? Tentant d'imiter la position de Zane, mais de face, il observa, dérouté, ses poings fermés.

– Mais pourquoi je t'attaquerais, moi ? Tu ne m'as rien fait ! fit-il spontanément.

Soupirant à pierre fendre, Zane leva ses yeux au ciel, sans pour autant se laisser démonter.

– Allons, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas eu envie, au moins une fois, de me faire taire pour de bon ? Sinon, pourquoi aurais-tu été si… clair hier ? C'est pourtant l'une de mes particularités principale, énerver mes adversaires ! Faut-il que je te provoque pour te pousser à attaquer, ou attendre le dégel ? Dans ces terres du Sud, ça risque de prendre un bon moment.

– Je n'aime pas frapper les autres, souffla Marc, toujours indécis.

– Tu n'aimes pas, ou tu crains de te rendre ridicule ? Zair avait ce problème avant, à se laisser marcher sur les pieds parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer inutilement. Et puis, un jour, je l'ai tellement provoquée que nous nous sommes battus au beau milieu de la place publique, sous les regards de tous ceux passant par là. Et elle s'est rendu compte qu'en fait, elle se fichait bien de l'opinion du quidam classique.

– Sauf que moi, je n'ai aucune chance de te toucher…

– Justement, insista-t-il en lui faisant signe d'engager les hostilités. C'est pour ça que tu as besoin que quelqu'un t'entraîne. Et tu le sais très bien. Ne vas pas t'imaginer que je vais te révéler les arcanes du kaïru ! Mais je peux au moins t'enseigner à ne plus te rouler en boule quand quelqu'un te regarde de travers, en attendant les coups. Puisque tu es là, autant ne pas devenir un poids, n'est-ce pas ?

Décidément, Zane avait complètement perdu l'esprit… Marc ne mentait pas, en expliquant détester se battre. Et pas uniquement parce qu'il savait pertinemment être incapable de gagner un combat, ne réussissant qu'à attirer les foudres de son adversaire qui se faisait une joie de lui rappeler sa faible condition physique.

Cependant, il devait admettre qu'il ne fut jamais à l'origine d'une seule des bagarres au sein desquelles il se retrouva entraîné. Alors qu'il s'efforçait par tous les moyens de fuir les conflits, sa posture fuyante et son regard en permanence baissé semblait au contraire attiser la convoitise de toutes les petites brutes du collège, peu importait qu'il soit ou non impliqué de base. Soit il était si transparent que personne ne le remarquait, soit les caïds prépubère s'amusaient à faire de sa vie un enfer. Comme Victoire…

Si une fois, rien qu'une toute petite, il pouvait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce…

Tentant une approche frontale, le garçon gémit de douleur quand son dos heurta sans douceur le métal. Un instant, la pièce tangua, menaçant de lui faire rendre l'entièreté des liquides contenus dans son estomac.

Bon, sa nausée n'était peut-être pas tout à fait passée en fait.

Se redressant laborieusement, il croisa le regard pensif de Zane, le transperçant comme s'il sondait son âme.

– J'ignore à quoi tu pensais, mais ça t'a rempli d'enthousiasme.

À nouveau sur ses pieds, Marc lança un nouvel assaut (si tant est qu'il puisse l'appeler ainsi, songea ironiquement le garçon), changeant brutalement de direction au dernier moment pour viser le flanc.

Aussi eut-il quelques peines à comprendre pourquoi ce fut le sien qui, après une frappe volontaire, le força à tomber à genoux, se tenant les côtes avec un petit rien de vexation.

– Arrête de vouloir imiter mes gestes, lui indiqua complaisamment Zane. En plus du fait que je devine sans problème où tu vas frapper, tu es bien plus petit que moi. Ton centre de gravité est donc plus bas, alors cesse si tu ne veux pas finir le nez par terre.

– Parce que sans ça, je vais réussir à rester debout ? soupira l'intéressé, revenant sur pieds.

Un sourire tranchant apparut sur le visage de l'extraterrestre.

– Pas avant un petit moment, concéda-t-il, amusé.

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir !_

_Premier réel face-à-face entre Zane et Marc, et premier moment sans – trop – de tensions entre eux ! J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu, et si tel et le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !_

_Sur ce, bonne journée, ou soirée, et à dans une dizaine de jours !_


	15. Apparences trompeuses

**Apparences trompeuses**

– Mon seigneur, voici les informations que vous m'avez demandées, déclara Illian, écartant le rabat du pavillon aux couleurs de la famille royale.

Morose, Koz tendit machinalement la main, marmonnant dans sa barbe contre le retard prit par son officier. Par les saints, pourvu qu'Illian ne se trouvait pas occupé à forniquer dans tous les coins avec l'un des hommes de sa garde rapprochée ! Enfin, de son contingent. De son groupe armé ? Bah, quel intérêt à se creuser la tête, même officiellement, les soldats l'accompagnant ne se trouvaient guère plus considérés qu'un peloton de recherches. Et encore. Pourquoi donc, avec une telle réputation traînée dès sa formation, plus d'une dizaine d'hommes vinrent se ranger sous sa bannière ?

Et à présent, il en avait trois de plus sous ses ordres, soupira-t-il en feuilletant les pages données par Illian. Caddar Ewin, Dolg Hellu et Mynnyd Repal.

Encore que, il ne se plaignait pas d'avoir davantage de forces armées sous ses ordres, ce n'était jamais assez face aux Radikors soutenus par Lokar, ainsi que le comprit rapidement Koz. Ce ne fut pas non plus l'inquiétude de devoir à présent nourrir trois bouches supplémentaires, en tant que prince, il disposait de crédits à peu près illimités, une partie ayant été fournis par sa sœur en même temps que son arrivée. Et au pire, sa cassette personnelle, arrogée par les droits du sang, suffirait à nourrir une armée entière pendant au moins un an. Son royaume ne figurait pas parmi les plus riche de l'Univers, néanmoins il n'avait pas à se plaindre d'une quelconque précarité.

Non, le véritable problème, et la raison de la nervosité croissante du campement, résidait en huit visages, aka l'escorte personnelle de Teeny. Restés un instant en arrière – sur ordre de leur maîtresse, comme il l'apprit plus tard, afin qu'elle puisse lui parler de son… petit problème –, les gaillards avait rapidement surgit du couvert des bois, s'appropriant la majorité des espaces de base réservés aux soldats de Koz. Par chance, une bonne moitié des gêneurs restait en permanence autour de la tente logeant la princesse, néanmoins le reste continuait de faire allègrement des siennes, abordant le contingent du prince que s'ils ne pouvaient faire autrement, et toujours de manière condescendante. Il se doutait bien que son initiative de retourner sur Terre, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait, ne fit pas que des heureux sur Mandraliore hélas, le comportement de la garde de Teeny en disait long sur l'état d'esprit des habitants de sa planète… Sans parler des nouvelles recrues, totalement incertaines quant au comportement à adopter, puisque tant que la princesse resterait parmi eux ils ne seraient ni membre à part entière du contingent de Koz, tout en ne faisant plus partie de l'armée de Mandraliore.

Si les choses continuaient à se rythme, Koz craignait qu'une explosion ne finisse par venir, cela se voyait rien qu'en observant les mines renfrognés de son contingent, les soldats rongeant leur frein tout en s'efforçant d'ignorer les intrus. Plus d'une fois, Ézéchiel lui-même était intervenu alors qu'Illian se trouvait occupé ailleurs, apaisant les tensions malvenus d'un murmure avisé ou d'une tape sur l'épaule, s'arrangeant pour que Koz n'ait pas à supporter les querelles en plus de la mauvaise ambiance alourdissant l'air.

Vraiment, il appréciait énormément les efforts de ses deux seconds, cependant cela lui rappelait douloureusement son inexpérience en matière de commandement. Et dire qu'à une époque, il se croyait au minimum suffisamment fort pour battre les Stax, voir les Radikors, à seul contre trois ! D'ailleurs, si Teeny pouvait se dépêcher de retourner sur leur planète natale, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien !

Le jeune prince soupira lourdement, passant une main sur son crâne. Il n'eut jamais une chevelure de l'éclat et de la douceur de sa sœur Diara, et il s'en accommodait fort bien, mais ce soir, il manqua lâcher un juron furieux quand ses doigts se prirent dans un nœud fort malvenu. Évidemment, en plus de tout, un rien l'énervait en ce moment également comme si la mauvaise humeur de ses hommes l'affectait.

Devant le mutisme obstiné de son supérieur, Illian hésita un bref instant, croisant les bras pour tenter de maîtriser une étrange tension, dont Koz ne comprit pas l'origine. Ah, si, sûrement le pensait-il furieux d'avoir tardé, vu l'humeur massacrante du jeune homme ces deux derniers jours. Bien évidemment, Teeny s'efforça de s'interroger à voix haute sur ce soudain revirement : avait-il donc quelque chose à cacher, pour se comporter de la sorte ? Décidément, elle était déterminée à lui faire porter la responsabilité de l'enfant…

– Pardonnez-moi, reprit le Capitaine. J'ai dû m'attarder un instant, Killian se disputait avec Ézéchiel devant le feu. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux les arrêter avant que cela n'aille plus loin, et…

– Quoi ? Pourquoi diable Ézéchiel chercherait des poux dans la tête à… son collègue ?

Il faillit dire « à un homme deux fois plus grand que lui ». Pas une seule fois le roux à la chevelure flamboyante, depuis son départ de Mandraliore, ne se retrouva impliqué dans quelconque bagarre, ou autre histoire de ce genre, préférant se tenir à l'écart des velléités belliqueuses masculines, choisissant davantage de régler les conflits que de les provoquer. L'un des seul à se tenir chaque fois à carreaux, et semblant croire réellement en Koz, pas seulement en son objectif final, ni être guidé par une croisade vengeresse contre Lokar et ses sbires. Autant dire que cette nouvelle surprenait Koz au-delà des mots.

De plus, dans un face-à-face, la frêle stature du roux ne portait pas le prince à parier sur ses chances de s'en sortir indemne. Particulièrement face à Killian, l'un des plus grands et des plus imposants hommes du contingent.

Décidément, l'art militaire ne correspondait aucunement au jeune garçon. Koz sourit malgré lui quand son regard se posa sur le plateau qu'Ézéchiel plaça avec discrétion sur la petite table pliante, une demi-heure plus tôt. Craignant de déranger son seigneur, il s'était contenté d'un bref salut, patientant quelques secondes en silence derrière l'épaule du prince, le dévisageant avec intérêt jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui fasse signe de repartir. Une autre étrangeté, ça : si Koz demandait à Noham, ou n'importe qui d'autre de lui apporter son repas, l'intéressé l'oublierait probablement une fois sur deux, ou entrerait accomplir sa tâche accompagné d'un fracas digne du roulement du tonnerre dans le ciel. Pas par défi, simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas s'y prendre de la même façon qu'Ézéchiel, soulevant le battant de la tente à l'aide du dos de sa main, aussi léger qu'un courant d'air, avant de déposer son plateau sans rien déranger autour.

– Eh bien, en réalité, c'est Killian qui, apparemment, aurait déclenché les hostilités.

– Allons bon, qu'avait-il encore, cette fois ?

Peut-être devrait-il toucher deux mots au soldat sur son attitude belliqueuse ? Sûrement, mais comment aborder le sujet ? Il ne savait pas encore parler correctement à ses hommes, alors un sujet aussi délicat…

– Rien d'important, s'empressa de répondre Illian. Vous connaissez Killian. Le problème est réglé.

Un peu mieux depuis quelques jours, songea Koz. Depuis qu'il avait surprit le soldat en plein ébat avec Giacomo, dans les sous-bois, il n'eut guère l'occasion de s'entretenir de ses déviances particulières en compagnie d'Illian. Le temps ne manquait pourtant pas, le groupe étant obligé de stationner en attendant la remise en forme de Noham. Néanmoins, le prince ignorait toujours comment engager la conversation, alors qu'il le soupçonnait justement d'entretenir une relation plus qu'amicale avec Ézéchiel.

– Aucun blessé n'est à déplorer, et Killian devra s'occuper du montage des tentes de ses camarades chaque jour pendant une semaine, rajouta prudemment le capitaine.

– Une sage décision, grommela Koz, morose.

Il était censé être à la tête du contingent de soldats, pourtant il éprouvait l'impression qu'Illian endossait ce rôle plus souvent que nécessaire, pendant que son prince s'échinait à retrouver la trace des Radikors. Aucune intention de prendre la direction des opérations, cependant, ne transparaissait dans l'attitude de l'homme, qui se contentait d'effectuer les tâches que son prince oubliait. Et pas une fois, le capitaine ne s'était plaint du travail que cela lui rajoutait, en plus des leçons prodiguées à son protégé. Une situation commençant à agacer fortement le jeune homme, qui réalisait peu à peu à quel point il s'appuyait sur son second.

– Mais la prochaine fois, prévenez-moi.

– Ne vous en faites pas, je peux très bien me charger de ces menus dérangements. Il est hors de question que notre prince ait à supporter de telles querelles alors qu'il se charge d'une tâche d'importance vitale pour sa planète.

– TA planète aussi, Illian ! Et alors quoi, je n'ai même pas le droit de savoir pourquoi mes hommes se disputent ?! s'emporta Koz, tapant du poing contre le rebord de son lit.

Se redressant, il toisa son capitaine en tentant de prendre une pose autoritaire, passant nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Surpris, celui-ci se tut, écarquillant légèrement les yeux. C'était la première fois que le prince élevait ainsi la voix à son encontre, et l'effet se révélait des plus… saisissant.

– Bien sûr, murmura le quadragénaire. Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai offensé.

– On me cache des choses, Illian, et je veux savoir quoi ! reprit Koz, marchant de long en large dans sa tente.

Se concentrer sur toute autre chose, voilà qui était excellent pour chasser sa sœur, et le bébé qu'elle portait (bon sang, _son_ bébé si tout se déroulait selon les plans de la jeune femme quelle idée de tomber enceinte à à peine dix-huit ans !), de ses pensées. Et si l'enfant avait les cheveux blancs, comme sa mère ?

– Alors ? tonna-t-il, crispant les poings.

Bien sûr qu'il allait accepter de prendre le bébé en charge, il le savait dès l'instant ou Teeny lui exposa son idée ! Depuis toute petite, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, peu importe ce que pouvaient lui dire les gouvernantes ou même leurs propre parents. Sans parler que Koz finissait toujours par céder à ses sœurs. Et Diara, favorite de leur père, se révélait pire encore quand il s'agissait de rapporter qu'il n'avait pas voulu aider la jeune blonde, le prince s'attirant immanquablement des réprimandes…

– Réponds, maintenant !

– Je vous en prie, gardez votre calme, les hommes vont se demander ce qu'il se passe, répondit Illian d'un ton posé, que démentait la trop grande raideur de ses articulations. Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions cacher quoi que ce soit à vous, notre prince. Peut-être êtes-vous fatigué, souhaitez-vous vous étendre avant que nous ne reprenions cette conversation ?

– Et pourquoi ne pas, plutôt, m'avoir demandé pourquoi je crois ça ? À moins que vous ne vouliez pas savoir, justement, et que vous êtes dans le secret !

Impassible, le capitaine avait retrouvé son calme, bras le long du corps, soutenant sans faillir le regard du prince. Impossible pour ce dernier de deviner les pensées du quadragénaire en ce moment précis, et au fond cela ne l'intéressait guère. Qu'Illian prétende donc ce qu'il voulait, et…

Soudain, Koz réalisa quel sens l'homme pouvait donner à ses paroles. Lui-même amoureux d'Ézéchiel, Illian pensait sûrement avoir été découvert, s'inquiétant pour son avenir et celui de son amant. Il se sentit vaguement honteux d'utiliser les sentiments de son capitaine dans le but de se défouler de ses propres problèmes personnels mais après tout, n'était-il pas le prince ?! S'il ne voulait pas se frotter à son courroux, alors autant ne pas le provoquer ! Koz avait bien le droit de vie ou de mort sur les hommes de son contingent. Le peu d'inquiétude exprimée par Illian tendant à alimenter sa colère sous-jacente. Un instant, il eut l'idée de le confronter à ses sentiments envers Ézéchiel, juste pour lui prouver que son ignorance se révélait bien moins profonde que les soldats ne pouvaient le croire.

Oui, mais si justement le capitaine n'angoissait pas pour sa situation, n'était-ce pas justement parce qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher ? Et pouvait-il faire cela au premier homme qui le soutint quand il annonça partir traquer les Radikors, à l'homme qui lui enseigna ses premiers maniements des armes ?

À celui qui prétextait devoir parler de toute urgence avec le petit prince qu'il était quand l'orage tonnait, afin de ne pas le laisser seul quand la foudre se déchaînait ?

– J'ai surpris, l'autre jour, Killian et Giacomo en pleine… déviance, avoua-t-il, préférant garder pour lui ses soupçons vis-à-vis du capitaine.

– En pleine « déviance » ? s'interrogea Illian. Je ne comprends pas bien. Organisaient-ils des paris illégaux ?

– Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. Ils étaient en train de, euh…

Tentant de mimer un baiser, Koz se heurta aux sourcils incrédules d'Illian.

– Ils torturaient un animal en le noyant ? tenta de nouveau le quadragénaire.

– Mais non, enfin ! Ils faisaient, vous savez, ce que font les grandes personnes…

– Ah, ils se soûlaient ? Effectivement, c'est problématique.

– Non, enfin ne me dites pas que vous ne comprenez pas !

– De la drogue ? Des scarifications ? Ou, non, ne me dites pas qu'ils pratiquaient… la zoophilie ?

Éprouvant l'espoir qu'Illian ait comprit quand il entendit son hésitation, Koz poussa un grognement agacé, se laissant choir sur le matelas martelé par de nombreuses nuits plus ou moins crasseuses.

– Je vous parle de déviance, ce devrait être clair pourtant ! ragea-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas avoir à le dire lui-même ! Pas avec sa sœur dans le même camp que lui, à quelques tentes de là ! Si jamais elle eut l'idée de laisser traîner ses oreilles, qui savait ce qu'elle irait raconter à ses parents ? Ou pire, qui savait quelles rumeurs circuleraient, si au contraire son escorte entendait ce qu'il allait dire ?

– Oh, je vois, fit enfin Illian. Vous devez parler de ce que le peuple de Mandraliore appelle des « mœurs sodomites », n'est-ce pas, mon seigneur ?

– Exactement ! s'écria joyeusement l'intéressé. Vous avez compris !

– Et alors ?

L'euphorie de Koz retomba comme un soufflé. Il s'attendait à pléthore de questions, d'exclamations, voir de reproches sur son imprudence à être allé se promener, seul, en pleine nuit, à la limite. Mais ça…

– Je… Mais… Vous comprenez bien le problème que cela représente ?!

– Pardonnez-moi, mon seigneur, mais non, pas très bien, répondit le capitaine avec un aplomb que Koz lui envia. Tous les adultes consentants vont dans des recoins sombres pour, eh bien, vous voyez ? Je crains de ne pouvoir vous décrire précisément le processus, cela serait inconvenant.

– Mais ce sont deux garçons ! Imaginez ce que diraient mes parents si ils l'apprenaient ? s'ébahit le prince.

– Nul besoin qu'ils ne le sachent alors, déclara Illian sans se départir de sa posture impassible, bien qu'il conservât la tête humblement baissée. Que je sache, cela ne fait de mal à personne. À condition que l'un d'entre eux soit correctement préparé, je suppose.

Koz manqua s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, tant il crut nager en plein délire. Non seulement Illian s'en fichait comme d'une guigne, mais en plus, il se permettait d'en plaisanter ? Au vu de ses propres activités, la bienséance voudrait qu'il se montre un minimum contrit. Certainement pas moqueur !

– Je ne peux pas leur cacher, c'est tellement, eh bien, impensable !

– Et pourquoi donc ? demanda doucement Illian.

Le capitaine posa avec affection sa main sur l'épaule du jeune prince. Ne craignait-il donc pas les conséquences, en se montrant si décontracté ? Cependant, Koz se sentit soulagé de sentir le poids rassurant de la main de l'homme. Comme s'il voulait l'encourager, ou le soutenir.

– Eh bien, ce n'est pas naturel…souffla l'intéressé, conscient de la faiblesse de sa réponse quand elle franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Je veux dire, pas habituel…

– Tout dépend d'où l'on se trouve, sourit le capitaine.

– Moi je viens de Mandraliore, et je sais que ce n'est pas bien considéré.

Mais déjà, le jeune prince sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle de la conversation. Affalé contre le tissu de la tente, il eut l'impression l'impression que ses muscles s'engourdissaient, subissant le contrecoup de ces dernières semaines éprouvantes à sillonner la jungle cambodgienne.

– Et moi, je sais que l'amour est masculin au singulier, et féminin au pluriel, déclara Illian, sibyllin.

– Aimez-vous Ézéchiel ? demanda brusquement Koz.

Illian ne put masquer son étonnement, cette fois-ci, reculant d'un pas. Aussitôt, le jeune prince regretta cette question impulsive, à laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchie avant de la poser. Mais il devait savoir, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi la réponse lui tenait tellement à coeur.

Le plus âgé retint un instant son souffle, son regard hésitant se promenant sur les quelques affaires constituant le mobilier de la tente. Au-dehors du dôme de toile, des rires moqueurs s'élevèrent, suivis d'une protestation amusée plaidant qu'elle avait bien abattu un jaguar quelques minutes seulement auparavant. Koz reconnut le timbre de Féris, à l'espèce d'accent traînant et sa manie de rajouter des « m » entre deux mots.

– Pas de la manière que vous vous imaginez, finit par souffler le quadragénaire. Je ne me sens plus capable d'éprouver une attirance quelconque pour qui que ce soit de toute façon.

Par le rabat brodé d'or, Koz vit sa sœur jaillir du pavillon médical. Aussitôt, toutes les conversations se turent, tandis que les soldats lui adressaient tous un vague signe du chef pour la saluer. Deux des trois soldats ramenés avec elle se tenaient près de l'entrée, lorgnant d'un œil envieux leur dernier compagnon qui, avant la soudaine apparition de Teeny, avait osé se mêler aux hommes de Koz, chuchotant à l'attention de David et Lohan de mystérieuses phrases que personne, à part le trio, ne pouvaient entendre. La jeune femme réclamant le silence, et l'apport d'une part de tarte dans sa tente, les hommes rassemblés obtempérèrent, murmurant plus bas encore en s'efforçant de rire sous cape. Finalement, ce fut le nouvel arrivé dans le cercle qui dut se lever, afin d'apporter son plat à la princesse. Bientôt, Noham pourrait remarcher, et Koz commencerait à mettre en place un nouveau plan pour capturer les Radikors, et les livrer au monastère. Là, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à trouver une solution pour expliquer le bébé qui apparaîtrait dans à peine six mois.

– Je n'en suis pas amoureux, mais je l'aime. Mon plus jeune fils… Ilyn. (La voix du capitaine s'étrangla dans sa gorge, le forçant à se la racler bruyamment avant de continuer) Il avait les cheveux roux, vous savez ? Comme sa mère Azaria. Et puis quand, au moment de la première offensive de ce monstre qui a capturé vos parents, la maison a brûlée… C'est tout son corps qui est devenu rouge…

Koz déglutit, détournant son regard du feu de camp. Illian, au contraire, le fixait toujours, le regard perdu dans le vide. Son visage, bien loin d'exprimer son habituelle confiance en son prince, était teinté d'une infinie tristesse, si puissante en dépit des années passées depuis ce drame, que le jeune homme manqua d'en avoir le souffle coupé. Indécis, il décida néanmoins de laisser son capitaine continuer, tapotant le matelas à côté de lui. Hésitant à s'asseoir aussi familièrement, sur le lit même de son prince, Illian finit par accepter son offre, reconnaissant.

Koz n'ayant pas l'habitude de tenir ce rôle, il le laissa se reprendre un instant, ne serait-ce que pour se remettre de la faveur si généreusement accordée. Qu'il était bon de savoir que quoi qu'il puisse se passer, un homme au moins resterait sous son commandement ! Non pas qu'il ne croyait pas en sa propre famille, mais ce n'était pas la même chose Illian, lui, resterait loyal jusqu'au bout, là où Diara, et même Teeny dans une certaine mesure, s'empresserait de le laisser aller la tête la première contre le danger afin de se protéger.

– Alors quand, durant la deuxième offensive qui vit nos souverains se faire emprisonner pour de bon, sans que personne ne puisse les libérer, j'ai vu ce garçon, Ézéchiel, au beau milieu de la rue dévasté, ses cheveux flamboyant reflétant la moindre parcelle de lumière… Eh bien, je l'ai pris sous mon aile. Il ne m'a jamais dit d'où il venait, et je ne lui demanderai pas. Mais il m'est très précieux, et je ne laisserais personne lui faire le moindre mal, termina Illian, laissant le soin au prince de saisir le sous-entendu.

Inexplicablement soulagé d'avoir affaire à une histoire, certes dramatique, mais bien moins pire que ce qu'il craignait de prime abord, Koz alla jusqu'à presser sa main, ému.

– Je ne comprends pas, s'étonna-t-il néanmoins. Pourquoi l'avoir recommandé chaudement pour cette mission, si vous vouliez le garder à l'abri ? N'est-il pas plus en sécurité au palais, qu'à fouiller les quatre coins de la Terre à la recherche de nos ennemis ?

Le capitaine secoua lentement la tête, son regard dérivant jusqu'à son fils de coeur, posé un peu à l'écart des autres, rêveur. Il l'observa affectueusement, brièvement, le dos voûté.

– Je sais qu'il n'est pas le meilleur aux armes, mais il est rapide.

– Ce n'est pas un combattant, comprit Koz. Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

– Me promettez-vous de ne pas le chasser ? demanda brusquement le capitaine, se redressant de toute sa taille. Ou de ne pas le confier à votre sœur quand elle repartira sur Mandraliore ?

Le jeune prince n'avait plus affaire à son capitaine, il le devina instinctivement. Il se tenait devant un père, prêt à se dresser sur ses ergots s'il en venait à menacer son enfant, peu importe qu'il soit prince ou paysan. Jusque-là, il ignorait la capacité du quadragénaire à oublier qui était la personne en face de lui, pourvu qu'il ait l'assurance de garder sa progéniture en sécurité.

Diara s'en serait outrageusement offusquée, couvrant d'opprobre de sa voix aiguë l'impudent ayant osé s'en prendre à sa royale personne. Koz, lui, avait tellement l'habitude de servir de larbin à la blonde princesse, particulièrement quand elle en venait à sa moue boudeuse, qu'il s'en sentit seulement vaguement vexé.

Est-ce qu'il ressentirait une chose analogue, quand le bébé que portait Teeny serait arbitrairement placé dans ses bras ? Et s'il le détestait ? Fallait-il vraiment s'enchaîner à un être si petit, qu'il n'était pas encore né ?

– Je vous le promets, lâcha-t-il dans le doute.

Le capitaine le remercia du regard, laissant le prince ramener sa main à plat sur ses cuisses.

– Ézéchiel est attiré par les personnes de même sexe que lui. Une seule fois, il a tenté d'entreprendre une relation avec une femme, mais il, comment dire, n'est jamais parvenu à « marcher » avec elle. La jeune dame, une noble dont j'aimerais que vous me pardonnerez de taire le nom, s'est mise à répandre des rumeurs sur son compte, sans véritable matière bien sûr. Mais malheureusement exactes sans qu'elle ne le sache. L'éloigner de la cour est le seul moyen de l'éloigner des ennuis. C'est un garçon doux, vous savez… Il a assez mal vécu cette situation, et a plus de mal encore à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie de militaire. Mais je l'entraîne d'arrache-pied, vous savez, et il fait de réels progrès ! Il vous considère comme un héros, et jamais il n'osera vous trahir, de quelque manière que ce soit.

– Je vous crois, marmonna le prince.

Il quitta le matelas, tenta de lancer les feuillets sur les nouvelles recrues de manière à ce qu'ils atterrissent sur la petite table pliante. Manquant son but, les liasses de papier s'envolèrent doucement, allant s'étaler sur un cercle de quelques dizaines de centimètres de diamètre.

Illian eût au moins la bonne grâce de s'abstenir de tout commentaire.

– Hum… J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps seul pour examiner tout ça, énonça Koz, gêné, adoptant le ton le plus assuré qu'il le put. Veuillez me laisser, capitaine.

L'intéressé se leva à son tour, s'inclinant devant son seigneur, une lueur de reconnaissance faisant briller son regard sombre. D'un pas assuré, le quadragénaire s'éloigna vers le rabat.

Alors qu'il l'empoignait à deux mains, Illian s'arrêta sur le seuil de la tente. Inspirant profondément, il se tourna à demi, examinant le jeune homme d'un œil décidé.

– Puis-je vous demander une dernière faveur ? s'enquit-il respectueusement.

– Faites donc, au point où nous en sommes, soupira lourdement Koz.

Une bonne chose ressortait malgré tout de cette discussion… instructive. Cela lui faisait trois hommes homosexuels dans ses rangs, au lieu de quatre…

– J'aimerais que vous preniez soin d'Ézéchiel, si jamais quelque chose devait m'arriver, expliqua Illian. Il est tellement prompt à s'attirer des ennuis, qu'il a bien besoin d'un homme tel que vous pour veiller sur lui de loin. La fougue de la jeunesse, vous comprenez ? Je ne vous demande pas d'assumer ce bougre tout seul, oh non ! Juste de faire attention de ne pas le laisser faire des stupidités au nom de je-ne-sais-quel idéal.

Le prince n'aurait guère qualifié le jeune roux de « prompt à s'attirer des ennuis », néanmoins, il choisit de taire sagement ce détail.

– Bien sûr, répondit instantanément Koz. Après tout, il fait partie de mes hommes. Je dois, eh bien, me charger de tout le monde. Mais ne prenez pas ça pour une autorisation de mourir, se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter.

Illian rejeta la tête en arrière, éclatant d'un rire duquel perçait le soulagement.

– Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, assura-t-il, il m'en faudrait beaucoup !

µµµ

Allongé sur le froid sol de métal de la forteresse, cherchant désespérément à reprendre son souffle, Marc n'aurait pas exactement dit que la situation était devenue idéale pour ça, il faudrait déjà ne plus écoper de la corvée de briquer de fond en comble les pièces de la forteresse auxquelles il obtint le droit d'accéder (autant dire que la chambre de Zane n'en faisait pas partie). Néanmoins, depuis son « accrochage » avec le chef des Radikors, une bonne semaine auparavant, les choses parvenaient doucement à un semblant d'équilibre, régi d'une main de fer par l'irascible extraterrestre. Enfin, paradoxalement, disons qu'il lui accordait le bénéfice du doute dans son esprit tout en contrôlant une bonne partie de ses faits et gestes. Cet étrange contraste surprenait le garçon, plus encore quant il s'apercevait qu'au final, l'ambiance s'améliorait notablement. Bon, cela avait peut-être un gros rapport avec l'espèce de marché qu'ils conclurent ensemble.

Zair et Tekris avaient rapidement compris que leur compagnon entraînait le gamin, et en toute honnêteté, ils se retrouvèrent soulagés de ne pas avoir à intervenir à ce propos. Dire que Marc était lamentable en combat au corps-à-corps (et même tout court) fut encore bien en-dessous de la vérité. Premièrement, il lui fallut se forcer à cesser de reproduire les mêmes gestes que Zane. Non seulement ce dernier anticipait sans problème ses attaques, mais il lui faisait mordre de plus en plus brutalement la poussière chaque fois qu'il répétait à la lettre le mouvement effectué juste avant. Une manière expéditive de lui faire comprendre qu'il était dans son intérêt de trouver d'autres feintes… Néanmoins, plus le temps passait, et plus la peur qui envahissait son esprit dès qu'il s'agissait de Zane laissait place à une certaine forme… comment dire… eh bien d'énervement. Pour sa défense, en sortant de ces quelques heures d'entraînement par jour, Marc ressemblait davantage à un sac de patates malmené par un marchand fort peu soigneux, qu'à un garçon de presque quatorze ans. Le lendemain du premier « combat », Tekris avait failli sauter sur sa chaise en contemplant le charmant bleu ornant la mâchoire gauche du gamin. Quant à Zair, si elle fut intriguée les premières minutes de son apparition, elle se retrouva bientôt concentrée pour essayer de ne pas rire devant le dandinement digne des plus tordus des canards, seul moyen pour lui de marcher sans gémir de douleur à chaque pas. Il lui restait encore à déterminer si l'approche un chouïa musclée lui convenait, ou le démoralisait…

Non, se morigéna-t-il. Hors de question de penser ainsi. Zane en personne ayant été intrigué, puis franchement surpris, de le voir revenir sans cesse auprès de lui pour sa leçon quotidienne, avant de s'enhardir à carrément aller le chercher quand il dépassait l'horaire fixée pour leur rendez-vous, Marc s'était promis de ne pas céder, pas une fois. Même si par moments, se relever lui semblait être la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait eu à faire de toute sa vie… Il aimait moins quand l'irascible extraterrestre s'amusait à lui faire peur en arrêtant ses gestes les plus brutaux au tout dernier moment (jusque là, Marc n'avait réussi à conserver une expression neutre, terrifié à l'idée de ne plus se relever), bien qu'à force de finir plié en deux à cause des courbatures, il commençait à moins craindre la douleur. Tout comme il détestait les piques, bien souvent mesquines, que l'autre lui envoyait dans le but de l'empêcher de pleurer à chaque parole méchante.

Et de manière tout aussi profitable, la méfiance enserrant Marc comme dans un étau se relâcha, très légèrement, mais progressivement. Rapidement, un accord tacite s'instaura : l'endurcissement du garçon était confié à Zane, et uniquement à lui, ses deux congénères ne venant jamais se mêler de leur sessions. Bien que cela ne les empêchât pas, d'abord en catimini, puis carrément vautré dans un coin de la pièce, de suivre avec intérêt les échanges de coups (si l'on pouvait vraiment les appeler ainsi) se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Puis, rapidement lassés de ne rien faire d'autre, Zair et Tekris commencèrent à discuter, tout aussi promptement repris par un Zane agacé de les voir traîner sans rien faire d'utile. Ne désirant pas non plus s'en aller pour si peu, les deux compères s'échangèrent quelques passes kaïru déjà connues de Marc. Puis, ayant fait le tour en deux ou trois rounds, les attaques se parèrent de nouveaux noms, tels que « choc briseur » (fétiche de Zair, un rayon d'un vert éclatant jaillissait de sa main, rebondissant ou non sur les surfaces selon ses souhaits, et frappant son ennemi en formant trois cercles ébréchés se brisant), ou « pinces dévastatrices » de Tekris (bien plus offensives, deux pinces d'un rouge écarlate à trois doigts d'ivoire, rappelant au jeune garçon des foreuses miniatures, cognaient suffisamment fort pour que leur victime laisse une trace circulaire dans le mur qu'elle venait de heurter, entraînée par leur force). Durant ses rares pauses, Marc observait avec plaisir ces combats, bien qu'ils fissent trembler bien souvent la forteresse, sous l'oeil méfiant d'un Zane qui laissa tomber l'idée d'envoyer ses camarades ailleurs. En même temps, c'était ça, ou supporter indéfiniment leurs excuses absolument bidons.

Si l'ex-collégien n'en savait toujours pas plus sur le Redakaï, ou la raison de la traque des Radikors, il en apprenait un peu plus sur le kaïru. Par exemple, les attaques entourées d'un halo verdâtre étaient sans conteste les plus rapides, celles dotées d'une aura rouge se distinguaient par leur force de frappe, mais dépensaient davantage d'énergie. Quant aux bleues, plus ou moins foncées, elles avaient très souvent un effet plus spécifique, considérées comme des attaques mentales. Frissonnant, il n'avait pas demandé plus de détails après avoir vu Tekris – son Tekris ! – tomber à genoux suite à une « explosion nerveuse », qui mit d'ailleurs fin au combat amical. Amical si l'on exceptait les gentillesses échangées par les Radikors. Néanmoins ses ressentis personnels différaient, selon l'attaque employée. Alors qu'il pensait attribuer la sensation de malaise l'envahissant quand les Radikors utilisaient la plupart de leurs « X-Drives » à son inexpérience, il se rendit compte que d'autres, plus rarement utilisées, ne lui procurait qu'une grande sensation de calme. Un mystère dont il ne parla à personne, par peur de passer, une fois encore, pour un faible.

Puisqu'il passait moins de temps avec Tekris, chacun occupé à vaquer à ses occupations, Marc profitait plus encore de ses nuits, sa chambre étant commune avec celle du colosse. Une seule fois, désireux de montrer à Zane sa bonne volonté de se faire pardonner son incartade, il accepta de passer une nuit sans personne, dans une pièce qui lui fut allouée comme chambre à coucher, puisque que le vert insistât lourdement à ce sujet. S'il réussit à tenir jusqu'au crépuscule sans courir se cacher sous les draps, contre Tekris, entendre le garçon hurler de terreur quand, agacé de son retard au petit déjeuner, Zane vint le secouer vigoureusement, convainquit celui-ci qu'il était peut-être un peu trop immature pour passer le cap. Une constatation l'ayant plus encore remonté contre le garçon, sans que Marc ne comprenne pourquoi… Il avait fallut que Tekris vienne en personne lui demander de maîtriser ses nerfs (enfin, pas en ces termes évidemment), allant jusqu'à saisir le poignet ganté en le caressant doucement du pouce, pour que Zane cesse de déverser sa mauvaise humeur sur le garçon. Hélas, l'extraterrestre semblait né avec deux pieds gauches, un sourire franc étant aussi rare qu'une aurore boréale au Pôle Sud. Mais heureusement, quelques mots bien placés de Zair, au sens véritable visiblement connu d'elle seule, suffirent à apaiser convenablement la crise de son frère. Il devait y avoir un piège quelque part, sinon Marc ne voyait pas en quoi faire remarquer que Tekris n'avait jamais ce geste de tendresse pour le collégien pouvait bien calmer Zane. Étrangement, ce fut le cas, l'intéressé foudroyant du regard la gêneuse, tout en oubliant les arguments qu'il voulait opposer à la requête du colosse.

Le seul point véritablement négatif, pour le moment, résidait ailleurs. Finalement, cédant aux impératifs qu'étaient le manque de nourriture et le besoin de racheter du matériel, les Radikors décidèrent en dépit de l'incident de retourner en ville, afin de gagner suffisamment d'argent pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Mais Marc eut beau demander, récitant des justifications soigneusement préparées des heures à l'avance, Zane refusait toujours catégoriquement de l'emmener avec eux. Il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour ne pas leur filer entre les pattes dès qu'il serait hors de portée, finissait-il invariablement par déclarer, appuyé par un Tekris trouvant que les endroits où ils allaient « ne sont pas faits pour un petit garçon ». La seule à aller dans le sens de Marc était Zair, bien entendu, sûrement pensait-elle que le gamin suivrait son conseil pour s'évanouir dans la nature, maintenant qu'il ne parvenait pas à dégoûter assez Zane pour le persuader de l'abandonner. Insuffisant, puisque la majorité des votes militait pour que l'ex-collégien reste à la forteresse.

Aussi devait-il, chaque fois, suivre avec envie les silhouettes s'éloignant dans le lointain, tandis que lui était gardé soit par Zane, ou sa sœur, ladite personne s'assurant qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Tekris, pour sa part, partait sans faillir, revenant parfois accompagné de quelques bleus et bosses dont il ne crut pas bon d'en expliquer l'origine au jeune garçon. Au vu de l'inquiétude que Zane dissimulait fort mal, chaque fois que le duo du jour mettait du temps à revenir (trois fois depuis le début de leurs expéditions), leur façon de gagner de l'argent n'était pas sans risques. Comme en ce moment précis par exemple, où Zair et le colosse étaient partis depuis plusieurs heures, laissant Marc à la garde du dernier Radikors présent.

Enfin, la veille, le vert annonça qu'il ne leur manquait plus grand-chose avant de pouvoir partir de nouveau si les Radikors voulaient à la fois acheter de nouvelles tentes, et quitter la forteresse, il leur faudrait bien emmener Marc avec eux pour faire les magasins ! À moins que Zane n'accepte de perdre inutilement du temps en faisant un aller-retour, mais cela ne correspondait pas à son caractère. Restait à savoir ce qu'il ferait, une fois là-bas…

– Encore dans la lune ? soupira la voix du chef des Radikors, à quelques pas du garçon. Pas étonnant que tu te prennes tant de tartes, si tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer quelques minutes sur quelque chose.

Savoir à qui appartenait cette petite remarque sarcastique suffit pour reconnecter Marc à la réalité, et il en aurait été de même même sans la moquerie sous-jacente. Néanmoins, il se sentait bien trop fatigué pour répondre autrement que par un bref hochement de tête.

Contournant le corps avachi en étoile de mer, le jeune homme empoigna une bouteille d'eau déposée dans un coin de la pièce. Prenant tout son temps pour boire, pensif tandis qu'il observait le gamin à la dérobée, il finit par lui lancer la bouteille, après l'avoir préalablement rebouchée. Marc parvint à se redresser suffisamment pour la saisir au vol, s'empressant de jeter sans faire vraiment attention la petite capsule en pastique blanc (inhabituelle chez les Radikors, puisqu'ils avaient l'habitude d'utiliser des gourdes). Buvant goulûment le reste de son contenu, prenant à peine la précaution de respirer, il songea avec ironie que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu l'eau d'un autre sans vérifier l'absence de laxatifs à l'intérieur. Encore un cadeau de Victoire, en plein cours de natation.

– Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, déclara Zane. De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses tenter le moindre assaut. À ce propos, utilise davantage tes mains et tes bras pour parer et esquiver, au lieu de fuir sans arrêt.

Marc se contenta de marmonner quelques paroles incompréhensibles, roulant sur le flanc afin d'entamer le délicat processus visant à se remettre debout. À peine légèrement essoufflé, Zane s'étira longuement, invitant silencieusement le gamin à en faire de même. Suite à leur première séance, Marc s'était déclaré trop épuisé pour en plus s'étirer – pas étonnant, à presque quatre heures du matin. L'extraterrestre n'avait rien dit, se contentant de hausser une arcade sourcilière, un fin sourire anticipateur étirant ses lèvres. Le châtain comprit rapidement pourquoi quand les courbatures mirent son corps au supplice, lors de son réveil.

– Parle-moi de ce que tu as « ressenti », quand tu as osé entrer dans ma chambre.

Marc manqua s'étaler par terre, bafouillant sans parvenir à sortir une phrase cohérente. Zane avait le chic pour le déstabiliser au moment où il s'y attendait le moins ! Remarque, il le soupçonnait d'en faire un peu exprès… Inspirant profondément, il rassembla les quelques pensées intelligibles de son esprit.

– Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'ai compris… Au début, j'ignorais d'où ça venait, je me trouvais dans le couloir. J'ai suivi mon instinct, et il m'a semblé que quelque chose était dans ta chambre, et avec Koz, j'ai pensé qu'il aurait pu mettre un piège. C'est pour ça que je suis entré. C'est tout, je te jure !

– Dis-moi, continua son vis-à-vis en ignorant grossièrement sa supplique, comment tu décrirais ta… sensation ? Tu savais avec quelle certitude dans quelle direction elle était ?

– Hum, plus ou moins, c'est compliqué à décrire.

– Intéressant.

Attendant une suite qui ne vint pas, Marc manqua en soupirer de frustration. Puisqu'ils en étaient à évoquer ce moment gênant, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour poser à son tour une ou deux questions ?

Et finir tranché en fine lamelles, après avoir été pendu à l'aide de ses propres tripes ? Certainement pas !

Gêné par la chape de silence s'étant emparé de l'endroit, il chercha malgré tout quelque chose à dire, qui ne nécessitât pas de numéroter ses abattis en cas de mauvaise pioche. Aussi tenta-t-il de se rappeler les quelques phrases échangées avec Tekris, voir Zair, durant lesquelles Zane avait parut des plus contents, optant pour une question l'intéressant réellement, tout en soulignant les compétences du jeune homme.

Ce dernier adorait qu'on lui parle de ses forces, en omettant soigneusement ses quelques faiblesses.

– Comment tu fais pour être aussi fort ? Quand on est face-à-face, j'ai l'impression que je n'arriverais jamais à te toucher… Et que ça ne sert à rien de m'entraîner, rajouta-t-il plus bas, et bien plus naturellement.

– Sous-entends-tu que tu me fais perdre mon temps ?

Hum, c'était une véritable moquerie, ou tout du moins un trait d'esprit ? Probablement le premier choix…

Son vis-à-vis lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, comme si le petit bout d'homme en désordre près de ses pieds avait le pouvoir, ou même le désir, de le manipuler. Il ne dut rien trouver de concluant, puisqu'il sembla décider de prendre les dernières paroles du gamin en tant que compliments, se rengorgeant tout en faisant mine de paraître détaché. Néanmoins, sa voix fut satisfaite quand il répondit.

– Disons que ça fait longtemps que je m'entraîne, et que j'ai un talent naturel !

Un léger voile passa dans les pupilles onyx, et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Marc crut voir une drôle d'expression sur le visage de l'extraterrestre, indéchiffrable. Ce fut si bref, qu'il douta d'avoir imaginé la scène. Après tout, son désir d'apercevoir autre chose que du mépris sur ces traits durs l'influençait peut-être.

– Dis-moi, talsi, savais-tu que j'ai vaincu un Maître ? En duel ?

– Un Maître ? Attends, tu veux dire, un Redakaï ?

L'adolescent plissa le front, ses lèvres se pinçant.

– Tekris t'as donc parlé de ça aussi. Et que t'a-t-il dit d'autre ?

Rougissant furieusement de honte, Marc fouilla visuellement les environs, à la recherche d'une porte de sortie acceptable. Un soupir exaspéré, un étage plus haut, l'avertit que la très maigre réserve de patience de Zane s'égrenait dangereusement.

– Pas grand-chose, capitula-t-il, juste que vous avez des Maîtres réunis en un Conseil, le Redakaï. C'est ça ?

– Disons qu'il existe bien un Conseil, et qu'il s'appelle bien le Redakaï. Mais ses membres ne sont que de vieux hommes décrépis et rétrogrades, tout juste bon à prêcher et débattre sans pouvoir rien faire. Comme tout les adultes, ils « forment » en imposant à leurs élèves des règles dépassées et injustes, tout en envoyant des adolescents au combat tandis qu'ils font quoi ? La sieste, probablement !

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, la poigne de Zane s'affermit sur la bouteille, le craquement menaçant du plastique s'amplifiant à mesure qu'elle se tordait.

– Mais ils n'ont pas le monopole de l'enseignement du kaïru, ricana le presque adulte, desserrant sa prise sur l'objet après lui avoir jeté un regard méprisant. Heureusement, car je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais accepté de me former sous leurs ordres !

– Et ç'aurait été dommage, approuva sincèrement Marc.

L'autre sursauta comme s'il venait de lui pincer les fesses, le dévisageant une nouvelle fois avec ce mélange de soupçon et d'hésitation, le sondant afin de déterminer s'il pouvait lui en dire plus.

– N'est-ce pas ? Se priver d'un combattant de mon envergure, faut-il être stupide ! Mais je leur prouverai que je suis le meilleur combattant, et que Ky Stax n'est qu'une mouche que j'écrase dans mon poing !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il ferma brutalement sa main libre. Tant de conviction résidait dans ce geste, que Marc en frissonna, luttant contre son réflexe instinctif de baisser le nez et prier pour qu'on oublie son existence. Les yeux perdus dans un lointain qu'il était le seul à connaître, Zane marmonna dans sa langue si rude, dans ce qui ressemblait à de fortes aménités que Marc n'avait pas envie de connaître. Son visage s'était fermé de nouveau, les traits durs, et une expression de haine mêlée de colère les déformaient. Finalement, l'irascible extraterrestre sembla se rappeler n'être pas seul, exhalant un long soupir, forçant ses muscles à se détendre. Bien que cela ne l'empêcha pas de jeter un regard lourd de reproches au gamin, sans explications.

– Au moins, tenta celui-ci, tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour te former.

Lokar, supposait-il de plus en plus clairement au fil des jours.

– Heureusement ! Et je leur prouverai ce que j'avance ! Tout en prenant le contrôle du monde en passant.

– Tu dis ça comme si tu mangeais une cacahuète !

– Quelle drôle de comparaison… Pourquoi es-tu si choqué ? Tu t'attendais à quoi, de la pitié ? C'est pour les faibles, ça, et la Terre n'est pas mon lieu de naissance. Pourquoi aurais-je des scrupules ?

Marc hésitait entre une franche indignation, qu'il n'oserait de toute façon pas formuler, et sa curiosité venant tout juste de se réveiller. Dominer le monde ? Il se doutait que Zane possédait une ambition des plus élevée, mais à ce point… Sauf s'il parlait du monde du kaïru ? Oui, mais pourquoi évoquer alors la Terre ?

– Je ne sais pas, admit-il néanmoins, prudent. Et je ne comprends pas tout. C'est difficile d'avoir le pouvoir. Ça s'accompagne de beaucoup de responsabilités.

– Tu crois que ça m'effraie ? rétorqua l'extraterrestre.

– Toi, avoir peur ? Non ! Mais tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour tout… ce genre de choses ?

– Ton instinct de survie est tellement en berne que tu cherche à m'énerver ? Je pourrais te mettre une correction en trois secondes chrono. Et ne vas pas t'imaginer que ton état pitoyable te sauveras !

De nouveau un silence, plus long que les précédents.

– C'est bizarre, murmura Marc.

– Décidément, tu dois avoir les oreilles bien bouchées !

– Je ne sais pas si je dois te respecter pour tout ce que tu fais dans ton équipe, et du peu que je sais de toi, ou si je dois détester ta manière de voir les choses…

– Ah ! Ce n'est qu'en inspirant la crainte que l'on obtient le respect. C'est le seul moyen fiable de contrôler les gens, et de d'assurer la suprématie.

– Pas forcément, regarde Tekris et Zair, ils ne sont pas avec toi parce qu'ils ont peur de toi, mais parce qu'ils veulent te suivre, non ?

– Ils ont peur de mes réactions, de mes colères, et c'est très bien comme ça. Regarde ce que ça donne quand ils se mettent à discutailler sans cesse, le temps que l'on perd, parce qu'ils prennent confiance !

– Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi les combattants suivent ce que vous appelez le « Code d'honneur kaïru » ? Avoue que ce n'est pas très compatible avec ce que tu me dis.

– Le Code est un ensemble de règles que l'on est obligé de suivre. Ce sont des préceptes auxquels je ne crois pas, et que je m'efforce de suivre parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres choix. Et parce que Lokar n'apprécie pas que l'on perde trop son honneur.

Le jeune homme ricana, comme s'il venait de lancer une bonne plaisanterie.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord, souffla Marc.

Bon sang, pour moins que ça Zane déciderait de tanner sa peau ! Cependant, ses propres opinions se heurtaient bien trop violemment à celles de l'extraterrestre, pour qu'il n'exprime pas son désaccord à ce propos. Quitte à s'enfuir tant bien que mal, et très vite, juste après…

– C'est important aussi l'honneur. Taper quelqu'un, rien de plus facile, ça fait de toi une petite brute, mais…

– L'honneur n'a jamais rendu quelqu'un plus puissant ! explosa Zane, tournant si vite le nez vers l'impudent que ce dernier craignit que sa nuque se brise. C'est le grand mot que tu sors à toutes occasions, et qui finiras par te tuer, une lame dans le dos, parce que tu auras rencontré un type qui lui n'en a rien à faire ! Cet Univers n'a rien d'honorable, et il ne le sera jamais. Seule une poignée d'imbéciles se voilent encore la face. Pour survivre, et gravir les marches, il faut savoir se salir les mains. Si tu ne le sais pas encore, c'est que tu es un idiot ! Personne…Je n'ai connu aucun individu prêchant l'honneur, qui n'ai survécu longtemps. Le Redakaï ? Bah, c'est facile quand on ne se frotte pas à la réalité de la vie !

Ne sachant que répondre, Marc baissa de nouveau le nez, se recroquevillant sur lui-même au cas où Zane déciderait de passer ses nerfs sur le premier punching-ball vivant passant à sa portée. Au fond de lui, s'il continuait à craindre les réactions de l'extraterrestre et leurs imprévisibilité relative, le gamin entrevoyait enfin la face émergée de l'iceberg. Et il n'était pas certain d'aimer ça. Pourquoi diable Zane possédait-il une opinion si arrêtée, sur une valeur que Marc chérissait profondément intérieurement, en dépit de tout ce qu'avait pu lui faire Victoire et ses sbires ?

– Tout ce que je sais, conclut-il, se ratatinant instinctivement sous le regard furibond de son vis-à-vis, c'est que ce n'est pas la peur qui me donne envie de rester auprès des Radikors.

– Évidemment, sans nous, tu te ferais dévorer vivant par la première bête sauvage de passage, railla Zane.

– C'est pas faux, mais c'est incorrect. J'ai choisi de vous suivre, même si tu me fais peur.

– Pour Tekris, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ne vient pas me faire ton petit numéro larmoyant, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Gonflant les joues, Marc ressentit, pour la première fois au sujet de Zane, une mince pointe d'agacement. Ce sentiment disparut presque instantanément, laissant le gamin médusé.

Lui, agacé devant le chef des Radikors ?! En même temps, avait-on déjà vu personne plus obtuse !

Vaguement effrayé par l'audace de ses pensées, Marc les chassa sans ménagement. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être distrait, voyons !

– Pas que. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais au début je ne savais pas qu'il m'aiderait…

– Et maintenant ?

– Hein ? Maintenant quoi ?

– Ton intérêt pour lui n'aurait-il pas pris une forme plus, disons, intéressée ?! siffla l'autre, une étincelle brûlante dans le regard.

– Une forme… intéressée ? répéta Marc, sans comprendre. Est-ce que je me sers de lui pour, je ne sais pas, obtenir des informations sur vous ?

– Il a craché ça aussi ?! s'étrangla le jeune homme d'indignation. C'est une plaisanterie ? Bref, bref, passons, pour l'instant ! Non, je ne parle pas de ça, et tu saisis très bien le sous-entendu !

– Un sous-entendu ? Où ça ?

Décidément, Zane venait de se faire toucher par un moustique à la piqûre délirante, ou quoi ? Bien qu'il s'efforça de mettre toute la conviction dont il était pourvu dans ses dénégations, de longues minutes d'interrogatoire furent nécessaire, avant que l'extraterrestre ne commence à accepter qu'il dise peut-être la vérité, le front tellement plissé qu'il s'y formait de légères ridules.

– Attends un peu, marmonna le vert, tu es en train de me dire qu'en fait, tu ne sais pas ce que je veux dire ?!

Plus épuisé que s'il avait couru un marathon, le gamin hocha affirmativement la tête. En ce moment, il comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir un citron pressé jusqu'à la moelle…Et il ne comprenait toujours pas où Zane voulait en venir, à la fin !

– Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir, ou en être dépité pour toi. Rassure-moi, tu sais comment on fait les bébés ? finit-il par railler, toisant l'autre d'un sourire goguenard.

– Ben oui, quand même ! Le papa met une graine dans le ventre de la maman !

Si Marc se sentit fier de pouvoir répondre, pour une fois, à l'extraterrestre, il perdit rapidement contenance devant le visage incrédule qu'il lui présenta. Et pas de surprise qu'il connaisse la bonne réponse.

– Oui, mais tu as bien une idée de comment se fait le, heu, transfert ?

Clignant bêtement des paupières, le gamin mit un doigt sur ses lèvres. À dire vrai, il connaissait quelques bases, comme par exemple la maman avait besoin d'un utérus pour porter le bébé, et qu'une grossesse durait neuf mois. Mais sur la conception en elle-même, c'était un sujet plutôt tabou dans la famille, sa mère ayant finit, la seule fois qu'il lui demanda, par lui sortir de grandes phrases alambiquées auxquelles il ne comprit rien. Pareil pour ce que les élèves de son collège murmuraient dans les coins, le « sexe », qui ne devait jamais être évoqué tant cela semblait sale à la femme l'ayant élevé avec sa sœur. Marc n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas comprendre qu'il existât un rapport entre les deux, mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question non plus. À quatorze ans, d'autres préoccupations envahissaient son esprit.

– Mais ce n'est pas vrai, gémit presque Zane. Tu es vraiment un ignorant en fait ?! Attends un peu… (ses yeux s'écarquillèrent significativement, comme s'il venait de comprendre un détail des plus importants, voir vital) Tu ne sais rien de tout ça, alors tu ne peux pas… Bah, au fond je m'en fiche, c'était juste pour m'assurer que mon équipier n'était pas corrompu, c'est tout ! Ah ah, tu ne peux pas ! termina-t-il de s'exclamer en claquant dans ses mains, faisant sursauter Marc.

Il paraissait presque… euphorique, aussi bizarre cela parut-il au garçon. Plus étrange encore, juste le temps pour lui de le remarquer, un large sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme. Mais pas un sourire sarcastique, ou mauvais, ou crispé. Un vrai sourire, qui détendit significativement les traits durs de son visage.

Avant que l'ex-collégien ne puisse s'interroger davantage, Zane se reprit, affichant son petit air assuré et supérieur habituel.

– Bref, ce n'est pas important. Zair et Tekris ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer, ce serait une bonne idée de les attendre, non ?

– Oui, mais…

– C'est pas vrai ça ! Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ?

Marc se tortilla un instant sur le sol, incertain de savoir comment formuler sa demande sans paraître ridicule.

– Du coup, ça se fait comment exactement les bébés ?

Son visage se décomposant à grande vitesse, Zane tousse bruyamment dans son poing, cherchant à garder contenance, une légère nuance de pourpre colorant ses pommettes. Tout son corps criait qu'il aurait terriblement voulut se trouver ailleurs, et très loin, en ce moment précis.

– Hum, on en reparlera quand note duo de choc sera rentré, compris ?

Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une question. Soupirant théâtralement, une vaine tentative de faire de l'humour non-verbal qui tombe à l'eau, Marc s'empressa de mouvoir ses muscles endoloris, afin de ne pas se faire trop distancer par l'adolescent, dont la silhouette disparaissait déjà dans l'ombre du couloir.

Oui, vraiment, se relever était la chose la plus horrible qu'il ait eu à faire de toute sa vie…

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir !_

_Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, bien qu'il soit relativement calme ! Le prochain sera beaucoup plus actif, et permettra de progresser dans l'intrigue !_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me faire part de vos impressions, j'y répondrais avec plaisir !_

_Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée !_


	16. Droit au coeur

**Droit au coeur**

Assise à califourchon, Zair scruta avec attention le mouvement fluctuant des habitants de la ville entrer et sortir par la petite entrée, à la porte dégondée recouverte de peinture écaillée d'un ocre métallique. Sa position préférée elle aimait la stabilité que ses jambes, passées des deux côtés de la poutre, lui apportait. L'adolescente éprouvait l'impression qu'ainsi, elle risquait le moins de faire une chute mortelle si jamais elle s'agitait un peu trop. Quant elle était plus jeune, ses parents, ceux avec lesquels elle avait grandi quelques années du moins, finissaient toujours par s'avouer vaincus par son énergie débordante. Là, son père bien à elle intervenait à la demande des autres, l'emmenant dans son propre royaume pour les laisser souffler un peu. Dans son royaume de roche et de lune plus brillantes que le soleil, où elle retrouvait son frère qui, s'il se fatiguait également à la suivre, mettait tout en œuvre pour continuer à passer du temps ensemble, son orgueil de petit garçon se vexant de ne pas tenir aussi bien la route que sa sœur. Elle adorait ces séjours, durant lesquels elle pouvait se pendre au bras puissant de papa en riant aux éclats, titiller les soldats grouillant dans la fourmilière qu'était la maison sans qu'ils ne pensent même à la repousser (autant n'auraient-ils jamais osé déplaire à papa, mais en plus sa petite carrure, comparée à celle, trapue, de ces hommes, les poussaient à se montrer relativement prudents. Bon, les femmes à la peau de feu portant leur épée comme nées avec, c'était une autre affaire, mais celles-là personne ne parvenait à les dompter), ou encore profiter d'un petit moment dans les bras de l'_akni_, le deuxième papa, de Zane, son frère juste à côté d'elle, appréciant le calme et la douceur de sa personnalité. Hélas, son corps ne supportant guère longtemps les températures élevées de ces contrées, elle devait rentrer chez elle au bout de quelques jours seulement.

Un cri rageur l'arracha à ses pensées. Rester immobile, même quelques minutes, manquait la rendre folle de frustration. Profitant de l'inattention de la foule, elle s'étira longuement, s'assurant de rester dans les ombres. Quasiment invisible aux yeux des passants, perchée sur une épaisse poutre métallique rouillée aux jointures quoique suffisamment épaisse pour supporter le poids de l'adolescente, elle pouvait observer à loisir les mines renfrognées et crasseuses en contrebas. Aucune ne lui inspirait confiance, que ce soit celle des ouvriers en quête de quelques pièces après avoir dilapidé l'ensemble de la paye du jour au sein de ce lieu de perdition, des individus à moitié saouls s'échauffant au fur et à mesure de leur défaite ou braillait de leur voix éraillées dans le cas contraire, ou encore du gamin à demi-dévêtu passant entre la masse s'agglutinant autour de l'arène (habile le gosse, songea-t-elle. À son âge, elle ne possédait guère la finesse nécessaire pour vider discrètement les poches des badauds – disons qu'elle s'arrangeait pour détourner l'attention pendant que Zane faisait les poches). Quand les visages en question n'étaient pas tout bonnement patibulaires, les yeux, foncés pour la plupart, fouillant sans cesse les environs à la recherche du bon pigeon à dépouiller, dès que ladite victime s'éloignerait un peu trop de la foule protectrice.

En retour, conscient de la menace planant sur leur bourse (entre autres petits extras, sans nul doute, songea-t-il, dépité), les parieurs agrippaient fermement leurs manteaux, ou les petits sacs de cuir renfermant leurs biens de la soirée, jetant de fréquents regards soupçonneux aux impudents s'approchant à moins de trois pas de leur personne. Une tâche difficile, car tout le monde se regroupait près de la fosse. Aussi, plus le parieur gagnait de gain, plus il restait proche du comptoir où l'on prenait les paris, et donc des deux armoires à glace, l'une au nez cassé et à l'air endormi, l'autre arborant une balafre ancienne sur la joue droite, et une récente sur son avant-bras.

Pour autant, elle ne se sentait guère angoissé de n'avoir aucun des garçons à ses côtés. Confiante en ses capacités, elle connaissait ses forces et ses limites (sa rapidité largement suffisante pour filer si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir), quitte à rappeler de temps en temps à l'ordre quelques soudards persuadés que sa petite taille leur conférait un illusoire avantage. C'était une des choses qu'elle appréciait particulièrement dans le rôle de combattante kaïru : même si les autres équipes ne l'avaient pas connue, elles devineraient sans mal que pour voir la Radikors engagée dans la Quête du kaïru, elle possédait sans conteste une certaine palette de dons. En somme, personne ne la sous-estimait, et cela compensait sans trop de mal le fait de devoir parcourir le globe à la recherche de source kaïru, et à se battre pour les gagner. Enfin, se battre, elle aimait ça, à être honnête. Ce qui en soit était plutôt hypocrite, vu qu'elle utilisait la propension des gens à la cataloguer insignifiante pour parvenir aux fins de son équipe. Comme elle les emploieraient dans peu de temps. Néanmoins, il était agréable de ne pas se retrouver prise de haut.

De là où il se tenait, Zair parvenait à entendre les conversations, quand elles ne se trouvaient pas noyées dans la cacophonie générale. Passées ses deux jambes du même côté de la barre métallique, la jeune femme tordit le cou. Puis se cala de nouveau. Le moment n'était pas encore venu, aussi laissa-t-elle ses pensées vagabonder un instant. Un instant, elle songea à ces derniers mois, passés à fuir l'emprise du Redakaï, tout en exécutant les ordres de Maître Lokar dès que possible. Elle ignorait encore la finalité de toute cette histoire, et des buts de l'homme entraînant les Radikors pourtant, à force de remplir diverse missions des plus surprenantes, l'adolescente commençait à entrevoir la partie émergée du plan de Lokar. Sans savoir si elle aimait réellement cela. Au fond, elle n'aurait guère dû s'en préoccuper. Après tout, seule comptait l'apprentissage de l'art du kaïru, plus particulièrement si elle pouvait rester près de Zane. Tekris également, un garçon peu enclin à se mettre en avant (quoique, entre Zane et elle, elle voulait bien admettre qu'il lui était difficile d'en placer une, par moments), mais qui jamais ne l'avait trahi. À n'importe quel moment. Elle lui faisait confiance, et savait que si un jour elle avait besoin de soutien, il serait là pour la soutenir.

Faire confiance… Quelque chose que Zane devait réapprendre mais pour cela, il fallait encore qu'il admette être victime d'une légère forme de paranoïa ! Et cesse de se trouver obnubilé par son désir de vengeance envers le monastère. Et plus particulièrement de sa Némésis, Ky Stax.

Sujet glissant, se corrigea-t-elle mentalement. Aussi détourna-t-elle immédiatement le cheminement de ses pensées. Et naturellement, revint sur le nouvel élément perturbateur de la vie de son équipe.

Un gamin, pas plus haut que trois pommes qui plus est, n'avait aucune chance de ressortir de ce quartier indien peu recommandable sans se faire saigner au fin fond d'une ruelle. Enfin, c'est ce que dit Tekris quand le gosse supplia les Radikors de l'emmener avec eux en ville, arguant connaître suffisamment les bases du corps-à-corps pour s'enfuir si nécessaire. Avant d'être déstabilisé par un ricanement moqueur de Zane, quelques mètres derrière lui. Aucun miracle ne réussit à convaincre le trio, Zane et Tekris pour la première fois d'accord à propos du garçon en s'opposant fermement à cette idée, d'accepter sa présence.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Zair. Son frère s'était-il rendu compte qu'après un bref instant de surprise habilement dissimulée, il avait failli sourire bêtement quand le colosse l'avait remercié de l'aider à convaincre le petit de renoncer à son projet ? Évidemment que oui, mais comme pour toute chose le dérangeant, il parviendrait à se convaincre de l'inverse. Ses soupçons, vis-à-vis de la récente manie de Zane à ne plus systématiquement se concentrer sur ses envies quand Tekris osait émettre une réserve, s'était confirmé ses derniers jours. Bien sûr, le tic du colosse de caresser le poignet de son chef d'équipe chaque fois qu'il s'emportait (sauf face aux Stax, il ne fallait pas non plus pousser le bouchon) éveilla en premier ses soupçons. Puis, quand Zane s'était mis à entraîner le gosse, à la grande surprise de ses camarades, elle avait remarqué plus d'une fois les regards assombris de son frère quand Tekris s'entraînait juste à côté, ses sourires furtifs quand le colosse venait lui parler de ce suprême effort. Sans parler de sa satisfaction à peine voilée quand, ravi de voir le gosse ravi, Tekris en semblait plus détendu.

Pourtant, très égoïstement, elle ne parvenait pas à se réjouir du rapprochement entre Zane et le gamin. Oh, l'ambiance n'en était que plus profitable, et si le premier montrait encore nombre de soupçons et méfiance, elle connaissait suffisamment l'irascible extraterrestre pour savoir qu'il dépassait lentement le stade « repousser systématiquement l'enquiquineur ». Et cela aurait obligatoirement pour résultat d'attacher le petit plus étroitement à leur trio. Une des pires choses pouvant arriver, pour lui comme pour eux. Comment réagirait-il, lui qui sursautait encore chaque fois que Zane dardait ses pupilles onyx sur sa personne, en apprenant que ses si chers Radikors étaient en réalité bien loin de l'image idéalisée qu'il s'en faisait ? Aussi continuait-elle à garder ses distances, peu désireuse d'apprécier plus que nécessaire un humain, qui plus est si fragile. Les Radikors, eux, avaient été forgés à la dure, gagnant leur position à la force des poignets, leur place dans l'existence à force de persévérance et d'acharnement. S'il semblait avoir vécu de pénibles moments, le gosse restait un garçon n'ayant probablement jamais dormi à la belle étoile avant sa rencontre avec le trio.

Bon, il possédait de sacrées ressources, et se révélait surprenant, pour un humain. Mais même si, la première, elle lui avait confié quelques éléments de réponses peu significatifs par rapport au kaïru, elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de le voir retourner à sa vie première. D'ailleurs, passée la curiosité première, elle pensait fermement que le gosse réaliserait l'ampleur de ce dans quoi il s'engageait, et prendrait tout naturellement peur. Une autre erreur de sa part, ça. À force, il finirait par se faire bouffer par la réalité de la vie, ou verrait ses illusions brisées une fois de plus. Ce qui était peut-être pire.

Et Lokar ? Comment réagirait-il en apprenant que sa dernière équipe de combattants hébergeait un petit humain sans réelle utilité ?! Certes, le Maître était moins puissant qu'auparavant, mais cela ne signifiait guère que sa colère fut moins terrible. Déjà, Zane avait dû déployer trésor de persuasion et de soumission pour le convaincre que le contact établi par le gamin, au travers de la plaque d'ambre, totalement imprévu, n'était qu'un bête accident. Un accident qui avait valu à son frère bordée de réprimandes fort peu amènes, que le vert avait accepté sans broncher, tête baissée. Plier pour mieux convaincre, et convaincre pour mieux prendre le contrôle, clamait-il quand, plus jeune, Zair l'accusait de faiblesse, à faire preuve de tant de servilité. D'accord, mais les piques progressivement acerbes du Maître crispait de manière de plus en plus flagrante le jeune homme. Le connaissant, Zair aurait craint qu'il ne se venge sur son équipe pourtant, à la fin de l'entrevue, Tekris s'était contenté de serrer avec force l'épaule de son chef d'équipe, suffisant à baisser inexplicablement la pression faisant trembler les muscles de ce dernier.

Vraiment, il fallait être aveugle (ou âgé de quatorze ans, d'après les informations récoltées par Zane), pour ne pas voir que son frère appréciait plus qu'il ne le voulait son coéquipier. Eh bien, Zair ne serait pas celle qui irait le lui en parler, elle tenait à la vie, merci bien !

Mouais. En attendant, peut-être que céder une fois à la demande du gosse (qu'il s'arrange pour filer ou non), le laissant voir de ses yeux les rues sombres aux odeurs de crasse, agrémentées d'habitants en parfaite adéquation avec leur environnement, suffirait à lui passer l'envie de jouer les Indiana Jones des temps modernes. Cela aurait eu de bonnes chances de fonctionner ce soir, la pluie acide jetée sur les allées enfumées par les bars innombrables s'invitant en fin d'après-midi, recouvrant la périphérie de New Delhi d'une odeur polluée propre à dégoûter n'importe qui.

Machinalement, elle vérifia dans un croisement de bras innocent la présence de sa bourse, cousue dans la doublure de ses vêtements. Habituellement, au sein de cette lie humaine aux apparences soient usées jusqu'à la trame par la vie, soient marquées de l'accent de la criminalité, les regards spontanés de Zane, braquant ses prunelles onyx sur le premier fauteur de troubles ayant l'idée de relever le nez et de sonder le plafond en quête de la vérité existentielle comme s'il voulait forer un trou dans son crâne par la seule force de sa pensée, faisait des merveilles. A part un ou deux quidam tentant de soutenir la bataille visuelle, sa victime se détournait précipitamment, oubliant quelques secondes plus tard les deux idiots, qui de toute façon finiraient bien par se rompre le coup. Les récalcitrants, le jeune homme les calmait en usant de ce qui pouvait bien être la définition d'une « tête de psychopathe » écarquillant exagérément les yeux, il avançait légèrement le visage presque à la manière d'un vautour repérant sa proie, avant de se fendre d'un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sadique et on-ne-peut-plus ravi. Frissonnant, « l'adversaire » ne pouvait que retourner précipitamment rejoindre ses congénères, ou mimer une décontraction trop nonchalante pour être honnête, comme si cela ne valait pas le coup.

Enfin, en l'absence de son compère, devait-elle au contraire se montrer plus discrète qu'une souris. Réajustant précautionneusement le bandeau noir ceignant son front, empêchant la sueur de couler dans ses yeux, elle saisit entre ses doigts le col de son T-shirt en soupirant, secouant le vêtement dans le but de s'éventer, prenant garde à ne pas se retrouver observée par une centaine de paires d'yeux masculins en quête de chair fraîche. La fin d'après-midi, à laquelle s'ajoutait le piétinement continuel des humains jaugeant la température de la fosse en écoutant les parieurs vanter les mérites de tel ou tel combattant, ou de ceux se dirigeant vers l'armoire à glace se chargeant de prendre les paris.

Une ovation arracha la jeune extraterrestre à ses réflexions mentales. La pièce, qui grouillait de tant de vies égarées, se trouvait conçue pour accueillir un spectacle les distrayant le temps d'une soirée (ou de nombreuses dans la plupart des cas) de leur existence morne et répétitive, rythmée par le travail pénible voûtant le dos et rompant les articulations. Outre les poutres faussement fragiles soutenant ce qui fut autrefois un plafond, et se limitait désormais à une ossature par moments recouverte de plaques métalliques, des tribunes couraient le long des murs formant le détour d'un octogone, à laquelle il était possible d'accéder par une large porte, bien plus sécurisée que tout le reste, sur le pan ouest. Quatre piliers, certains affichant les tableaux exposant les résultats des matchs en cours, se trouvaient plantés à équidistance, effrités mais guère prêts à se laisser tomber au sol définitivement. Au centre de la salle strictement encadrée, le sol descendait en un creux circulaire, à la terre ocre était devenue aussi dure que la pierre à force de piétinements. Un filet semblant, comme d'habitude, posé à la hâte, entourant les murets déjà existants, empêchant soi-disant les trouble-fête de descendre sans invitation. Une seconde porte, dans la direction opposée à l'entrée principale, permettait l'entrée des deux personnes s'engageant ainsi dans cette fosse.

Et au beau milieu de cette dernière, Tekris, levant les bras et poussant un cri victorieux, claqua violemment les poignets l'un contre l'autre. Le signal. S'il jugeait qu'il fallait attendre et le laisser se battre encore, il frappait dans ses mains. La seule différence avec son attitude précédente. Pour participer à des combats illégaux tout en s'assurant de remporter un maximum d'argent en une fois, les Radikors durent établir une stratégie précise et soigneusement rodée. Enfin, avant que le gosse n'arrive, évidemment. Premièrement, Tekris, avec ses muscles et sa force des plus raisonnable, s'inscrivait aux combats de la soirée. Zane, perchée à tel ou tel endroit, surveillait les environs, décidant ou non de continuer, ou d'arrêter les paris, transmettant ses ordres par le biais de gestes silencieux codifiés. Normalement, seul le vert se chargeait de cette étape, pour ne pas se retrouver associé à l'un ou l'autre de ses camarades. Car, outre prendre les paris et jouer leur argent, Zair avait une autre utilité. Quand le chef des Radikors estimait qu'ils en avaient suffisamment fait pour la soirée, Zair s'arrangeait pour s'avancer jusqu'à la fosse, filant sans déplacer plus d'air que pour une légère brise d'été. Et quand, « malencontreusement » bousculée par un malotru peu attentif, l'attention se portait sur son petit corps fluet, le colosse ne pouvait résister à l'envie de s'octroyer une victoire facile. L'ensemble de la foule, tout aussi heureuse de miser gros et doubler, voir tripler ainsi ses gains, s'empressait de l'enjoindre à engager le combat, personne ne devinait jamais que la si frêle jeune fille mettrait à terre un tel colosse en quelques coups bien placés. Le plus difficile, au début, étant de trouver le juste équilibre pour laisser croire que le combat n'était pas truqué. Suite à cela, et une fois que Zane, pour la seule fois de la soirée, venait récupérer sa mise, Zair enchaînait un ou deux combats, avant de tomber à terre.

Le moyen le plus rapide, et le plus efficace, trouvé jusqu'à présent pour se faire un maximum d'argent en peu de temps. Bien sûr, il fallait changer de lieu presque tous les soirs, au risque de voir la supercherie découverte. Et prêter grande attention aux possibles descentes de police. Mais comment résister à la tentation de se faire entre mille et quatre mille (une seule fois, Zane, à leurs débuts, tenta d'en obtenir toujours plus… pour finir par devoir fuir rapidement afin d'échapper à une foule furieuse de s'être faite flouer), et parfois plus, en un seul soir ?

Glissant dans la foule, Tekris balayant la foule comme pour défier quiconque à venir l'affronter (clamant à tue-tête « à qui le tour ? »), Zair s'approcha de celui qu'elle avait repéré quelques instants plus tôt. Un type au teint cuivré, possédant un léger embonpoint, et ayant tendance à écraser tous ceux qui viendraient le gêner dans ses observations. Quelques pas, et il la heurterait, la projetant sur le filet surplombant l'arène…

Soudain, une voix moqueuse couvre les cris rageurs et les hurlements pressants. À peu près de l'âge de Tekris, une jeune femme bondit, sauta en attrapant le bord d'un des filets, se laisse un instant pendre jambes dans le vide. Puis elle sauta, se réceptionnant habilement sur la pointe des pieds.

Zair se figea une seconde, avant de se détendre. Bon, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, il arrivait bien qu'un individu quelconque prenne sa place avant qu'elle n'ait pu mettre le stratagème en place pas grave, il lui suffisait d'attendre que son coéquipier se charge de cette enquiquineuse, et les choses reprendraient leur cours comme si rien ne s'était passé.

De grande taille, ses épais cheveux violets tombant en-dessous de ses omoplates étaient fermement maintenus par une lanière de cuir de bonne facture. La peau pâle, tendue sur des muscles impressionnants pour une femme de cette âge, la nouvelle venue paraissait constituer un défi à la hauteur du colosse. Ses yeux en amande, d'un vert sombre, lancèrent un éclair malveillant en direction de son adversaire, tandis qu'elle roulait ostensiblement les épaules. Un de ses bras s'ornait d'un tatouage en forme de serpent, la tête reposant sur le dos de sa main, tandis que la queue s'enroulait au-delà de l'épaule. À part cela, ses vêtements n'avaient rien de distinctifs, un débardeur d'un blanc surprenant au milieu de toute cette crasse, sur un pantalon sombre au bas enfoncé dans de solides bottes dans le style militaire. Et Zair voyait clairement les rouages de son esprit examiner brièvement son adversaire, l'excitation de la confrontation à venir tendant ses muscles. Guère de véritables réflexions, plutôt l'envie de se battre à l'état brut.

Immédiatement, la mémoire de Zair vint se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait cette fille et son air suffisant. Un bar, accoudée au comptoir alors que les Radikors utilisaient l'ordinateur laissé à disposition des clients. Dans un autre lieu de combats également, un mois auparavant. Et enfin, dans les rayonnages d'un de ces insupportable magasin dans lesquels Zane interdisait strictement de prendre la moindre barre chocolatée à cause des puces RFID. Elle l'avait remarqué à cause de son tatouage, alors qu'elle cherchait comment elle pourrait, un jour, convaincre son frère de lui en payer un.

Dans l'arène, Tekris ne laissa rien paraître de l'imprévu qu'il venait d'essuyer. Imitant son adversaire, il se met en garde, attendant la première charge. Comme s'il avait lui aussi senti que ce combat ne serait guère aussi facile que les précédents. Vaguement fatigué, il paraissait néanmoins parfaitement capable d'essuyer d'autres coups sans s'effondrer.

La jeune fille esquisse une grimace sauvage, sûrement sa manière de sourire. Se redressant de toute sa taille, Tekris avance lentement, de manière circulaire, comme un prédateur autour de sa proie. Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever son mouvement. La fille charge brutalement, si vite que Zair, pourtant réputée dans le milieu kaïru pour sa célérité, a du mal à suivre son mouvement des yeux.

Par chance, Tekris sentit le coup fourré, se décalant légèrement au dernier moment. Pour autant son poing frappe dans le vide. Inspirant profondément, Zair serra les dents. Il fallait qu'il tienne impossible de perdre au dernier combat ! Le coup de pied suivant passe à quelques dangereux centimètres de la tête du colosse.

Cette fois, il parvint à saisir la cheville de la fille, tirant d'un coup sec, la projetant contre le mur. Hélas, elle roula juste avant la collision, s'évitant de finir assommée en dix secondes. De nouveau, elle bondit. Pas assez rapide, Tekris ne put qu'encaisser le coup de poing qu'elle lui asséna en plein ventre.

Étrangement, le colosse se plia en deux, un peu trop pour que ce soit naturel. L'adolescente fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avoir mis tant de temps à se redresser ? Et pourquoi appuyer avec tant d'insistance sur son flanc ? La fille, un rictus mauvais dessiné sur ses lèvres, fit volte-face à demi-accroupie.

Une fraction de seconde, Zair vit un éclair métallique disparaître dans sa botte.

Une vague de colère l'envahit. Elle n'avait pas osé quand même ?!

Hélas, la tâche sombre sur le T-shirt de Tekris confirma ses soupçons, dévoilée au grand jour quand il se redressa afin de se mettre en garde. Aucune protestation ne s'éleva au sein de la foule, à croire qu'elle était la seule à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Pourtant, les armes, quelles qu'elles soient, étaient en théorie interdites durant les combats !

Relâchant sa respiration, bloquée sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte, l'adolescente plissa le nez, vérifia tant bien que mal l'état de son coéquipier. Au moins, la blessure ne paraissait pas trop grave, sinon, le colosse n'aurait pas eu qu'un simple rond sur son vêtement. Néanmoins, mieux valait qu'il termine le combat, et vite. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

Le colosse n'eut pas le temps de souffler. Revenant à l'assaut, la fille aux cheveux violets lança une volée de coups rapides, destinés à faire tomber rapidement son adversaire. Serrant les dents, Tekris croisa les bras devant son torse, encaissant tant bien que mal. Zair dut lutter violemment contre ses instincts pour ne pas intervenir. Ainsi, personne n'allait réagir ? Non, mais toi non plus, souffla une petite voix au creux de sa tête, qu'elle repoussa avec mépris.

Une ou deux fois, Tekris tenta de frapper à son tour, en vain. Ses puissantes poignes ne brassaient que l'air. Changeant de stratégie, il opta pour un plaquage brutal alors qu'il se retrouvait acculé contre le mur de la fosse. Cette fois, cela fonctionna, la fille heurtant le sol avec fracas.

Le sourire hautain s'effaça de son visage. Fermement maintenue au sol, elle plongea la main dans sa botte…

Oubliant toute prudence, Zair sauta à son tour par-dessus le filet.

Atterrissant souplement, l'extraterrestre glissa sur la terre battue, saisissant au vol le poignet, déjà armé, de l'adversaire de Tekris. Un instant, la foule fut saisie de stupéfaction. Puis, des huées commencèrent à retentir au sein de la foule, se transformant promptement en clameurs furieuses.

– Bande de lâches, vous voyez bien qu'il y a violation des règles ?! tança Zair vainement, alors que Tekris se relevait, gardant prudemment ses distances avec l'inconnue.

– Laisse tomber, souffla Tekris à son oreille. Tu as l'argent du dernier combat ? ajouta-t-il plus bas encore.

Elle opina affirmativement du chef, toisant avec mépris le ramassis métis d'humains et d'extraterrestres s'étalant sous ses yeux. Cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait son malaise.

– Alors filons d'ici avant de nous faire lyncher.

Là encore, elle ne put qu'approuver, calant son épaule sous l'aisselle du colosse. À grands renforts de coups de coude et autres amabilités, elle s'empressa d'écarter sans ménagement les spectateurs mécontents, se refermant progressivement autour du duo tels un écrin mortel, décidé à continuer le spectacle.

Une situation analogue à celle déjà vécue, près d'un an auparavant, au monastère… Obligée de fuir en catastrophe, un ordre lancé juste après pour les retrouver au plus vite… Sans parler de son appartenance au camp de Lokar, jouant fortement en leur défaveur. Une jeune vie s'était éteinte ce jour-là, et quelques mois plus tard, une autre venait se fourrer entre leurs pattes.

S'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie divine, elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier.

Quand elle lança un coup d'oeil en arrière, vers l'arène, la fille aux cheveux violets avait déjà disparue sans attendre de recevoir ses gains.

Sitôt à l'extérieur, peu désireuse de se retrouver face à un ensemble d'ivrognes ivres de sang et de blessures, elle pris son envol, Tekris faisant de son mieux pour ne pas être plus poids mort qu'il ne l'était déjà.

µµµ

Bras croisés sur la poitrine, Zane marmonna entre ses dents quelques aménités que Zair n'aurait guère hésité à classifier comme « extrêmement grossières ». En somme, exactement le type de jurons à faire rougir tout un bordel qu'il lui interdisait formellement de répéter sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Après tout, elle était une grande fille, et cela ne le menait à rien d'avoir une coéquipière irréprochable au niveau de son langage. Tant qu'elle savait se battre correctement, cela lui allait bien mieux ! De même que sa manie de terroriser les garçons tournant autour de la jeune femme un réflexe sans explications valables, mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exécuter sitôt le moindre soupçons naissant.

Une question d'habitude, sûrement. Autrefois, il ne savait plus s'il devait se comporter comme un grand frère, un tuteur, un entraîneur, un meneur… Au moins, depuis quelques années, se comporter en tant que chef d'équipe suffisait à pallier ses hésitations. Quant à ses doutes – rares –, il les jetait dans un recoin sombre de sa tête, les oubliant volontairement en quelques minutes. Ou plusieurs jours.

Hélas, ils se montraient bien plus nombreux ces deniers temps. Se concentrer sur les missions confiées par Lokar, et l'idée de revenir rapidement dans la course au kaïru, protégé par l'influence de son Maître, servaient de bons palliatifs à son amertume. Néanmoins, cela ne suffisait pas toujours, pas alors que lui et son équipe parcouraient les quatre coins du globe afin de suivre les directives imposées. Serrant les poings, il mit une bonne minute à relâcher sa prise sur ses bras. Le souvenir de son humiliante rencontre avec Lokar, dans le but d'apporter une explication sensée aux bêtises du gamin, revenait chaque fois qu'il pensait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à son Maître. Manquant chaque fois de le mettre hors de lui. Mais il avait fait le serment de le servir, et ce n'était pas le moment de trahir sa promesse. Lokar avait besoin de l'assurance de la loyauté de son E-Teens, et si cela devait passer par une série de génuflexions et de soumission dégoulinante, eh bien, il pouvait toujours tempêter en privé. Zane savait pertinemment n'être pas en position de négocier. Pas encore. Mais il comptait bien se servir d'une position privilégiée, pour en tirer quelques profits, une fois la situation stabilisée. Comme demander à changer le nom des combattants de Lokar ! Plus jeunes, le « label » E-Teens lui plaisait beaucoup (cela claquait, donnait tout de suite le ton), mais maintenant que l'âge adulte arrivait, une dénomination moins enfantine lui conviendrait bien mieux !

Oui, la promesse de lendemains meilleurs suffisait généralement à canaliser (relativement) son fort manque de patience… Si seulement il ne s'était pas mis à… développer un intérêt non désiré pour son coéquipier ! À cause de cela, sa manière de gérer son équipe se ponctuait désormais de doutes, en particulier quand, alors qu'un rapprochement des plus innocent aurait été bien agréable, Tekris s'éloignait au contraire par crainte de ses réactions. D'un autre côté, il ne savait pas du tout comment, autrement que par l'autorité et le pouvoir, il pouvait instaurer une certaine discipline à ses équipiers ! Et voilà qu'il était obligé de façonner une toute autre manière de « présenter » les choses, parce que la peur ne lui permettait pas d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait de la petite touffe sirop d'érable près de lui ! Au contraire, le gosse se pétrifiait plus souvent qu'il n'obéissait

À la réflexion, il vivait avec ces deux andouilles depuis des années (et plus encore pour Zair), impossible de montrer autre chose qu'une forte affection envers le colosse développée à la suite des nombreuses journées passées à les élever à demi. Même si cela ne correspondait guère à son caractère. Impossible d'éprouver un amour véritable, que ce soit fraternel ou autre, l'irascible extraterrestre s'était fait à cette réalité, se concentrant exclusivement sur sa quête du kaïru. Patientant dans l'ombre de Lokar dans l'attente de prendre sa place. Et sa vengeance, envers Ky, le monastère, tout le monde ! Ça, c'était réel !

Alors pourquoi donc ses reins le chauffaient tant dès qu'il égarait ses pensées sur le colosse ?! Et cela ne s'arrangeait guère avec ce séjour forcé à la forteresse. Imaginer l'adolescent, à quelques portes de la sienne, séparés seulement par des cloisons aussi épaisses qu'un mur de béton… Un de ces jours, il allait finir fou !

Frissonnant lourdement, l'adolescent se secoua vigoureusement. Se concentrer sur leur retard, plutôt !

– Ythlra ! résonna une voix fluette, quelques pas derrière lui.

– Non mais dis donc, ton langage ! reprit immédiatement Zane, se retournant dans une volte-face saccadée.

Se figeant en plein geste (s'il ne se trompait pas, le gosse venait de s'étaler par terre, commençant seulement à se relever), le feu monta aux joues presque creuses du talsi.

D'ailleurs, où avait-il bien pu apprendre un tel langage !

…

Bon, peut-être Zane avait-il une ou deux fois juré devant lui. Mais il n'avait qu'à pas répéter non plus !

Hum, songea-t-il en observant la petite silhouette le rejoindre, il allait falloir trouver une source de nourriture plus régulière, s'il ne voulait pas que le talsi lui claque entre les doigts. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir continuer à le traîner derrière eux, bien entendu. Et passer un peigne dans cette fichue tignasse ! Ce ne pouvait pas être pire que la chevelure affreusement fournie et crépue de Zair petite. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de la coiffer correctement, elle manquait hurler à la mort, comme s'il l'égorgeait.

– Je suis tombé… murmura piteusement le gosse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? soupira Zane. Tant que tu ne dérange rien.

Aucune réponse ne vint troubler le silence qui s'installa. Toujours sans un mot, le gosse se glissa juste à côté de Zane, gardant une distance de sécurité afin de ne pas pénétrer l'espace personnel de l'adolescent. Sage précaution, bien qu'il ignorât les grognements désapprobateurs suivant son installation.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, le gosse attendit lui aussi le retour du duo envoyé de trop nombreuses heures plus tôt. Si Zane craignit un instant qu'il tente de lui faire la conversation, ce ne fut heureusement pas le cas. Au contraire, il se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté, luttant pour ne pas s'endormir devant le spectacle monotone des tourbillons de flocons caressant les plaines glacées, juste avant de plonger vers les congères transperçant le sol, se fondant à leur masse comme s'ils faisaient depuis toujours partie d'un tout.

D'ailleurs, Zane devait admettre que la température baissait significativement.

Quel autre désir de son Maître faudrait-il combler la prochaine fois ? Zane avait réussi à occulter totalement la présence du talsi lors de sa dernière « conversation » avec l'homme, mais chacune de ses missions allait devoir compter avec ce petit bout d'homme, à peine capable de lever les yeux sur sa personne. Bon, sans mentir, détenir un tel pouvoir se révélait des plus grisant. Au départ. Car, au fond, qu'avait-il à faire de la crainte d'un gamin obstiné ? Ce n'était pas lui qui l'aiderait à atteindre ses objectifs. Bref, il s'amusait encore à le terroriser quand sa présence timide l'insupportait trop, ou qu'il ne savait pas réagir autrement qu'en exprimant sa colère. Mais s'il devait se charger de ce fichu gosse, autant s'assurer qu'il ne crache pas le morceau si jamais il se retrouvait aux mains de Koz, ou pire, des Stax.

Imaginant le gosse, avec sa petite voix timide et sa stature d'aiguille coller une droite à l'insupportable prince mandralien le fit éclater brièvement de rire, bien malgré lui.

Tiré de sa somnolence, le talsi dérapa sur le rebord rendu humide par les minces coulées s'infiltrant à travers le vitrage, se rattrapant de justesse en raidissant le dos. Papillonnant des paupières, il sembla un instant perdu, se demandant où il pouvait diable se trouver, avant de reconnaître l'endroit.

Grognant, Zane rangea la main qu'il venait de tendre, juste au cas où le gosse s'étalerait sans autre forme de procès. Pas question de se faire heurter à cause d'une fatigue intempestive, voilà tout !

– Tu t'endors sur place, marmonna-t-il peu aimablement, quoique du ton le plus autoritaire en réserve. Va te coucher, avant de te casser le nez.

Ouvrant la bouche, comme s'il allait protester, le talsi eut de justesse la présence d'esprit de la refermer. Optant pour une autre forme d'approche, débitant son argument d'une voix pâteuse.

– Mais je voulais voir Tekris et Zair rentrer, moi… déclara-t-il plaintivement.

– Je m'en charge, rétorqua Zane. À ce niveau-là, tu finiras couché sur le sol sans pouvoir séparer rêve et fiction. Et je n'ai aucune envie de te porter jusqu'à ton lit !

Le gosse tourna son visage mince vers lui, une moue incrédule se peignant sur ses traits émaciés. Vraiment, il devenait urgent de le nourrir correctement, et pas seulement en prélevant sur la part de Tekris. Oui, mais s'il agissait ainsi, il admettait la présence de ce satané mioche parmi eux !

– Tu m'aurais ramené dans ma chambre ? s'étonna l'objet de ses pensées, la voix tremblante.

– Hum. Peut-être, si je suis de bonne humeur. Et je t'aurais fait une grande faveur, sache-le !

Ne répondant pas, le talsi essuya furtivement les larmes perlant au coin de ses paupières. Allons bon, pourquoi pleurait-il, cette fois ? Il ne venait pas de lui lancer quelconque pique, ou autre prétexte habituel de ses crises de tristesse, bien trop fréquentes même selon ses critères très personnels !

Avant qu'il n'ait trouvé la réponse à sa question, le gosse se redressa. Puis serra la taille de l'extraterrestre de ses bras fins, collant sa joue contre son ventre.

– Merci, souffla le talsi, gorge noué, avant de desserrer sa prise et de repartir vers sa chambre tout aussi sec.

Bras en l'air, Zane ne sut trop comment réagir. Quelle mouche le piquait (réalisant qu'il devait ressembler à un parfait idiot, il rabaissa les bras) ? Il ne lui avait rien promis pourtant ! Et quelle idée de se coller à lui de cette façon ! Si le petit ne lui avait pas prouvé être ignorant des subtilités de la couette, Zane se serait sérieusement posé des questions quant à une certaine forme de masochisme.

Délaissant ses inutiles interrogations à ce sujet, ou refusant d'y réfléchir, Zane se perdit de nouveau dans la contemplation de la neige. Pourquoi mettaient-ils tant de temps ? Tekris aurait dû accepter de le laisser prendre sa place, au lieu d'insister lourdement pour continuer à se battre dans l'arène ! Et tout cela pour quel prétexte ? Que cela avait toujours fonctionné jusque-là ! Ce n'était pas une raison, pas du tout ! Le croyait-il donc incapable de mettre une tannée aux imbéciles osant se frotter à lui ? Pourtant, autrefois, il se chargeait personnellement de ramener l'argent au trio, leur permettant de vivre à peu près décemment.

Jusqu'à ce que tu décides, peu désireux de te salir les mains, de confier cette tâche à Tekris, souffla quelque chose qu'il crut identifier comme sa conscience. Sa conscience ?! Que venait-elle fiche ici, après tant de temps à se tapir dans un recoin barricadé de son esprit ? Décidément, il ne comprenait rien. Et ne chercherais pas à comprendre, d'autres préoccupations l'attendaient.

Un point sombre, à l'horizon, surgit à la périphérie de sa vision. Plissant le front, il se pencha un peu plus en avant, son souffle formant de la buée sur la vitre, scrutant l'immensité céleste couverte de son éternelle chape nuageuse, traversée d'éclairs bleus, argent, voir d'un blanc éclatant au plus fort des tempêtes. Heureusement, cela arrivait rarement le talsi crevait de peur à chaque coup de tonnerre. Se blottissant contre le large torse de Tekris à chaque grondement.

Peut-être, mais il ne pouvait pas avoir envie de devenir sien, puisqu'il ignorant les véritables tenants et aboutissants de la sexualité ! Mais cela signifiait également que quand les hormones du garçon se réveilleraient, il faudrait organiser une longue session d'explications, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de le voir troublé outre-mesure à cause de sensations encore inconnues. Zane s'en était déjà chargé pour Tekris, relativement précoce en la matière, puis pour Zair un peu plus tard. Bien que devoir parler de sexualité féminine, et répondre à toutes les questions dessus, fut un exercice des plus pénibles. Autant le colosse, il pouvait se mettre à sa place, autant sa petite sœur… Werk. Et engager une troisième discussion à ce sujet ?! Si seulement il avait pu déléguer ! Mais Tekris, hors de question, quant à Zair, elle risquait de se montrer bien trop direct pour le _ufrak_, le craintif, qu'était le gosse.

Grossissant rapidement, la tache aperçue un peu plus tôt se para de contours, progressivement distincts, caractéristiques de deux silhouettes. Enfin, ils revenaient ! Et avec ce qu'ils ramenaient, bientôt leur quête reprendrait, ses élucubrations au sujet de Tekris disparaissant en même temps qu'apparaîtrait la saine délimitation imposée par les tentes, au tissu trop fin pour isoler phoniquement les adolescents !

Pourtant, l'angoisse revint le dominer presque immédiatement. Les formes se rapprochant de l'imposant bâtiment se tenaient bien trop proches. Au lieu de voler côte à côte, ses coéquipiers se collaient presque l'un à l'autre, comme pour… se soutenir ?

Sans attendre que le duo atterrisse, Zane dévala les marches conduisant à l'entrée principale, guettant les environs au cas où une touffe sirop d'érable malvenue aurait la mauvaise idée de se mettre dans ses pattes. Ou le talsi dormait déjà d'un sommeil de plomb, ou il avait l'intelligence de ne pas intervenir en tout cas, l'extraterrestre ne vit rien de suspect surgir d'un couloir pour se poster à ses côtés.

Il atteignit l'entrée au moment où, essoufflée d'avoir dû soutenir le colosse durant tout le voyage, Zair refermait hâtivement la lourde porte coulissante, laissant un air glacé s'infiltrer brièvement dans la forteresse, se déposant sur le métal si particulier des murs. Si le regard onyx vola à peine sur la jeune combattante, visiblement en grande forme excepté un énervement évident, les yeux de Zane s'écarquillèrent significativement en passant sur le corps massif du colosse, appuyé contre l'une des parois du couloir.

Une traînée écarlate trempait le flanc droit du blouson du garçon, affreux sourire sanguinolent, semblant comme se moquer de l'imbécile planté au beau milieu du couloir sans parvenir à esquisser le moindre geste.

Le lourd soupir de Zair l'arracha à sa torpeur. Furieux contre lui-même (ce qui était extrêmement rare), l'irascible extraterrestre reprit le contrôle de lui-même. Parcourant la distance le séparant du colosse en quelques enjambées, il passa ses bras autour de sa puissante poitrine, l'aidant à s'asseoir un peu plus confortablement sur le sol.

Bon sang, ce que le coeur de Tekris pouvait battre vitre contre le sien !

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il sèchement, relevant le vêtement trempé.

L'odeur ferreuse, caractéristique du fluide vitale, agressa ses narines. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une grande quantité qui tâchait le flanc de son coéquipier, mais il haïssait cette odeur prenante, terriblement entêtante, refusant de quitter les narines à moins de respirer un flacon de sels entiers. Et encore.

– Une fille est entrée dans l'arène. Avec un couteau. Tekris n'a rien pu faire.

– Mhm, évidemment ! Une chance, la blessure est plutôt superficielle, déclara le jeune homme avec l'oeil exercé de l'habitude. Quelques jours de repos, et tu seras de nouveau sur pied. À moins de te tenir tranquille.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il constata son soulagement, qu'il réalisa que la panique s'était emparée de son être. Mais pourquoi, _tsal _!? Ce n'était pas la première, ni la dernière blessure que le colosse se récoltait !

Non il se doutait de la réponse, mais la refoula avec violence avant qu'elle ne se soit réellement formulée.

– Si tu m'avais demandé, je te l'aurais dit, fit remarquer Zair, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Zane lui dédia l'un de ses plus beaux regards mauvais, la faisant à peine tressaillir. Le désavantage d'avoir grandi avec une personne peu impressionnable.

– Ne ne te fâches pas, elle m'a évité un rétamage en bonne et due forme, plaisanta le colosse, la bouche un peu trop crispée au goût de son comparse. Par contre, je crains que l'Inde, ce soit râpé pour nous.

– Il n'existe pas qu'un seul quartier organisant des paris illégaux, marmonna Zane, pragmatique. Combien d'argent avons-nous perdu, à cause de cette pétasse ?

– Pas loin de mille cinq-cent balles, répondit Zair, jetant un regard désolé à sa bourse.

Son frère releva un bref instant les yeux. Autant que ça ?! Voilà qui contrariait terriblement ses projets. C'était décidé, la prochaine fois, ce serait lui qui irait se battre ! Et si jamais l'autre fille pouvait se présenter sous son nez, il se ferait un plaisir de lui expliquer que personne n'amochait ce qui lui appartenait !

– Zair, aide-moi, on va l'amener dans sa chambre afin de pouvoir le soigner correctement.

– Je peux très bien marcher, à condition d'y aller prudemment, râla Tekris (un regard de son chef d'équipe l'incita à réviser sa position avant un débordement fort désagréable). Au fait, ou est minipuce ?

– Dans son lit, je l'y ai envoyé parce qu'il ne tenait pas le coup.

À cette réponse, Tekris freina des quatre fers, forçant ses coéquipiers à faire de même.

– Non mais tu veux une attaque kaïru dans la figure ?! pesta Zane.

– Hors de question qu'il me voit comme ça ! expliqua le colosse, bien décidé à imposer ses vues.

– Pardon ? Et pourquoi ça ? l'interrogea Zair, aussi surprise que son frère.

– J'ai une réputation à tenir. Demain matin, d'accord, je me sentirai encore mieux. Mais s'il se réveille, et me voit transporté tel un papi, comment va-t-il se sentir protégé si je suis incapable de marcher seul ?

Une réputation ? répéta mentalement Zane, abasourdi. Et puis quoi encore ?!

– On s'en fiche, l'important c'est de te soigner ! lança Zair, tentant de le pousser à avancer.

En vain le colosse semblait décidé à prendre racine pour avoir gain de cause, quitte à rester jusqu'à l'été.

– Pas question ! Je ne retourne pas là-bas tant que je ne suis pas remis sur pied.

– Par tous les saints, quels qu'ils soient ! jura la seule femme du trio. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le plus jeune membre des Radikors que tu dois te comporter comme un bébé !

– Dans ma chambre, proposa impulsivement Zane.

Interrompus en plein débat, Zair et Tekris se tournèrent vers leur comparse, incrédules. Se raclant bruyamment la gorge, autant pour gagner un peu de temps que pour maîtriser la pointe d'excitation titillant son cerveau, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, le visage de marbre.

– C'est le plus simple, et le plus rapide. Nous n'avons pas le temps de tergiverser éternellement. Et surtout, c'est la pièce occupée la plus éloignée du gosse.

Et ce n'était pas une coïncidence, d'ailleurs. Même si ledit gosse avait déjà prouvé que cela ne suffisait pas. Au moins, ses entraînements le laissaient trop épuisé pour aller mettre son nez partout.

– Je ne suis pas sûr… commença Tekris.

– Pourquoi pas ? coupa Zair, une étincelle pétillant au sein de ses yeux pâles. Je rejoins l'avis de Zane. Et puis, qui sait, cela aidera peut-être l'équipe.

Sans donner plus d'explications à cette phrase sibylline, Zair se tourna vers son coéquipier, sans se départir de son petit air amusé.


	17. Notre faux-pas

_ Attention, il y a un lemon yaoi dans ce chapitre, âmes sensibles s'abstenir :D_

**Notre faux-pas**

Par chance, fort désireux de pouvoir enfin se faire soigner, Tekris ne fut guère difficile à convaincre, en dépit d'une réticence première manquant de vexer profondément son chef d'équipe. Quoi, sa chambre possédait toutes les caractéristiques enviables : rangée, propre, parfaitement organisée…

Froide, songea-t-il malgré lui.

Au moins, le colosse ne mentait pas en affirmant être capable de marcher, permettant de s'assurer de la superficialité de la plaie. Ce n'était pas exceptionnel, mais il tenait sur ses pieds, et parvenait à aligner un pied devant l'autre sans trop de peine. Ainsi, Zair put le lâcher un instant, laissant à son frère la charge de leur coéquipier, le temps d'aller ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Zane.

Allongeant le colosse avec une douceur bien peu commune à sa personne, ce dernier envoya sa compagne chercher la trousse à pharmacie, rangée dans le deuxième tiroir à droite de la commode récupérée dans une autre pièce qui, de toute façon, n'en avait plus besoin.

– Ça va durer longtemps ? demanda le colosse alors que Zane désinfectait la plaie.

Une petite moue boudeuse brouillant ses traits encore légèrement ronds, le colosse ressemblait davantage à un garçon fâché de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait, qu'à un combattant capable de manipuler de puissantes attaques kaïru. Intérieurement, Zane le trouva presque… mignon.

– Pourquoi, tu comptes aller quelque part ? railla Zair, tendant les compresses à son frère.

– Hin hin, hilarant. Non, c'est juste que demain matin, il faudrait que je retourne dans mon lit avant le réveil de minipuce. Et puis, il déteste dormir tout seul, ça lui donne encore plus de cauchemars… Aïe !

– Oups, marmonna le vert, j'ai appuyé un peu fort.

Sagement, les deux autres s'abstinrent de tout commentaire. Franchement, Tekris ne pouvait pas cesser de penser deux minutes à ce satané talsi ?! D'autant plus qu'il risquait de faire sa tête de pioche, incapable de se tenir tranquille tant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il veut. Ne venait-il pas de le prouver un peu plus tôt ?

– Je peux peut-être y aller, proposa-t-il sans grande conviction.

Ni réelle envie. Mais cela valait toujours mieux que de se retrouver seul avec Tekris. À moitié dévêtu dans son propre lit… Stop, Zane ! Arrête de dévier, et concentre-toi !

– On veut éviter qu'il ait des cauchemars, pas les lui provoquer, ricana Zair, adossée contre le mur.

– Ah oui? siffla Zane, piqué au vif. Dans ce cas, vas-y, et ne reviens pas avant qu'il ne sorte des bras de Morphée !

Instantanément, l'adolescente cessa de sourire, quittant sur-le-champ son dossier improvisé. Une main plaquée contre la poitrine, elle s'écria, luttant pour ne pas hurler sa désapprobation :

– Jamais de la vie ! Je ne sais pas faire ça, et puis nous ne sommes pas proches !

– Il suffit juste de dormir dans le lit d'à côté, ce n'est pas bien compliqué, susurra Zane, jubilatoire.

– Même ! Les gosses, ce n'est pas mon truc ! Enfin, en-dessous de quinze ans en tout cas !

– Zair, vas-y ou je t'y emmènes de force !

Une petite minute encore, Zair bougonna dans la barbe qu'elle n'avait pas, tournant en rond sous le regard amusé de Tekris, presque totalement soigné. Zane, ravi d'avoir eu le dernier mot, la scruta, attendant le moment où elle se déciderait enfin. Car pour lui, aucun doute, elle ne faisait de la résistance que pour la forme. Finalement, après un dernier grommellement agacé, elle s'enfonça dans les ombres nocturnes en maudissant, dans sa langue natale, les décisions stupides de son chef d'équipe. Voilà, comme ça, la prochaine fois, elle arrêterait de l'enquiquiner !

Sauf que cela le laissait face à un autre problème, réalisa-t-il quand, son observation coupée par la fermeture du battant de sa chambre, il n'eut d'autre choix que de se tourner. Croisant les verres métalliques, derrière lesquels pétillait une lueur amusée, de Tekris.

Il déglutit péniblement. Seul, dans sa chambre, avec Tekris…

Frissonnant lourdement, il se détourna, versant une petite quantité de poudre blanche au fond d'un verre, remplissant ensuite avec de l'eau à ras-bord. Sans un mot, il le tendit au colosse, qui l'avala d'un trait. Sans même une hésitation, songea pensivement Zane. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas fait lui-même ! Puis, il ramassa les chiffons ensanglantés ayant servis à nettoyer le flanc de l'adolescent. Son torse nu, sa peau laissée à l'air libre… Était-elle recouverte de chair de poule à cause de la température ambiante ?

Jetant brutalement les déchets dans sa corbeille, Zane se raidit machinalement. Rester concentré, voilà la clé ! Mais excepté un pantalon, et un caleçon, Tekris…

Suffit, se morigéna-t-il. Son camarade était blessé, certainement pas d'humeur à crapahuter !

– Est-ce que tout va bien ? résonna la voix du colosse.

– Oui, pourquoi ? Un problème ? Je fais un peu de rangement, voilà tout !

Le jeune homme se mordit la langue. Pas la peine de parler si vite, et si précipitamment !

Intrigué, Tekris s'appuya sur un coude, prenant garde à ne pas trop solliciter son flanc blessé, l'observant de longues minutes en silence. Caressant son menton, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose.

– Jamais, tu m'entends ?! Tu n'aurais dû t'engager dans un combat sans être certain de la gagner ! aboya presque Zane, tentant de retrouver le rôle de l'adolescent colérique.

– La fille est intervenue avant que je n'ai pu désigner Zair comme adversaire. Elle a carrément sauté dans l'arène, en fait. Et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se défouler, à mon avis. Dis, qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné, tout à l'heure ? Je ne sens presque plus rien !

Connaissant l'amour de son chef d'équipe pour le rangement, le colosse pensa à déposer le verre sur la table de chevet improvisée, tirant un mouchoir de sa poche pour protéger le bois. Une petite attention qui ravit intérieurement son vis-à-vis. Avant qu'il ne se reprenne son coéquipier se contentait d'user de son instinct de survie, pas de quoi s'enorgueillir !

– Des racines de _drangkar_, une plante de chez moi. Elle calme la douleur. Et parfois un peu le corps auquel elle appartient, c'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi efficace.

Et voilà, il venait de gâcher une denrée qu'il ne pouvait pas renouveler pour une simple écorchure au flanc ! Qu'en serait-il si une véritable blessure, à la douleur insupportable, surgissait juste après ?!

Peu importe, il en restait suffisamment pour quelques autres utilisations, se rétorqua-t-il pour lui-même, de parfaite mauvaise foi.

– Ah, c'est pour ça que je me sens un peu bizarre alors… Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre !

– Oui, la plante est particulièrement forte. En trop grandes quantités, c'est la mort assurée.

À croire qu'il en avait également pris, ajouta mentalement Zane. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement dans son état normal non plus.

– Remarque, c'est l'occasion qui fait le larron… reprit le colosse. Ça fait un moment que je voulais te parler, en fait. Mais jusque-là, je craignais que tu t'énerves, alors que là, j'ai l'excuse de ton truc au cas ça ne te plaît pas, conclut-il malicieusement.

– N'espère pas trop. De quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Zane, le coeur tambourinant contre sa poitrine.

Instinctivement, il se rapprocha du matelas, laissant le reste des objets non-jetables sur la commode. Sans un mot, doucement, il glissa sur les couvertures, s'arrêtant juste à côté du corps de l'adolescent.

– Eh bien, de minipuce… Je voulais te dire que c'est super que ça aille mieux avec lui, et qu'on arrive à quelque chose de pas trop mal en fin de compte, expliqua le colosse, troublé par cette soudaine proximité.

– Je me débrouille, murmura son vis-à-vis.

Depuis quand s'était-il rapproché au point de pouvoir fixer son coéquipier dans les yeux (enfin, autant que possible) ? Non, corrigea-t-il, il n'avait pas bougé simplement, son buste s'était penché.

Terrain glissant, réagit une alarme mentale. Il devait reculer, rapidement, repartir se coucher dans un coin de la pièce en attendant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Se montrer sec, cassant, afin de couper tout rapprochement… indésiré.

Certes, mais s'il désirait, au contraire, se trouver plus proche ?

– Tu t'en sors bien, enfin je trouve. Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de dire ça, surtout à toi, mais là c'est super flagrant. Qui sait, il finira par s'endurcir, continua Tekris, la voix rauque.

– Je suppose. Dis-moi, et si nous parlions d'autre chose ? De trucs plus adultes ? rajouta-t-il, toute subtilité jetée aux orties.

Peinant à se concentrer sur son environnement, Zane ne sut pas comment, en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva à effleurer les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, doucement. Avant de les presser prudemment, guettant une réaction de rejet, de refus, ou une crispation démontrant un manque total de spontanéité, prouvant que Tekris se laissait faire uniquement parce qu'il était son chef d'équipe.

Aucune de ces réactions ne vint troubler cet instant, lourd de sens, de désirs non-avoués, d'incompréhension, de questionnements. Empli de l'autre, sur le matelas, en face de lui. Rien d'autre n'existait pour le jeune homme, excepté la pression de plus en plus gourmande de ses lèvres contres celles, rugueuses, du colosse.

Rapidement, ce dernier répondit à ce contact imprévu, encore indécis d'abord, puis d'une ferveur rendue promptement au centuple par son vis-à-vis. Agrippant les traits dessinés du visage en coupe, Zane le poussa à incliner la tête, approfondissant leur baiser, luttant contre la brûlure pour l'instant circonscrite à son bas-ventre. Par n'importe quoi, il voulait bien se damner pour savourer encore la saveur des lèvres de Tekris !

Glapissant de surprise, il se laissa cependant aller au contact des larges main du colosse, glissées impudiquement sous son propre sweat. Avant de se concentrer uniquement sur conserver une parcelle de lucidité, aussi pénible cela soit-il. Y renonça rapidement, perdant pied à force de cajoleries manuelles, sur ses épaules surplombant pourtant son partenaire, le long de sa colonne vertébrale se courbant à la recherche de plus de contact, sur sa poitrine tout en s'attardant sur ses tétons plus sensibles qu'il ne l'aurait cru, son ventre musclé par des années d'entraînement intensif. Il pensa bien perdre la tête quand, joueur, Tekris s'amusa à jouer avec la ceinture de son pantalon, effleurant son bas-ventre sans aller plus loin.

Après tout, suite au stress de ces derniers jours, ce n'était pas mal de s'accorder un peu de décompression ? Et puis, l'attirance purement physique entre adolescents vivant sans cesse ensemble était fréquente…

– Ta blessure, parvint-il néanmoins à souffler contre les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

En réponse, il n'obtint qu'un grognement vexé, et un plaquage buccal en règle. Oh, qu'il avait envie de rire, de sourire, de le serrer plus fort contre lui !

Il n'opposa aucune résistance quand son sweat passa par-dessus sa tête, reprenant promptement le baiser grossièrement interrompu avec passion, dévorant les lèvres du colosse sans que celui-ci ne paraisse s'en plaindre, encourageant Zane à continuer son traitement.

Trouvant sans doute que les préliminaires prenaient bien trop de temps, Tekris décida de prendre les choses en main. Agrippant les avant-bras de son compagnon, il prit garde à se relever sans trop tirer sur sa plaie, grimaçant suite à un faux-mouvement trop hâtif. Comprenant son désir, Zane appuya à son tour sur sa peau, se dressant sur ses genoux pour l'empêcher de le surplomber, l'obligeant ) pencher plus encore la tête si le colosse voulait garder le contact.

Un instant déstabilisé, Tekris finit par s'engager à son tour dans la « lutte », usant des mêmes techniques que son « adversaire ». Avant de se rappeler qu'imiter Zane ne menait jamais à la victoire. Dégageant sans crier gare ses bras, il en profita pour plaquer ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, exerçant une pression afin de le pousser à redescendre d'un cran, toujours à genoux, mais sans aller jusqu'à le brutaliser.

Refusant dans un premier temps de se laisser faire, Zane tenta de reprendre la main, poussant sur ses cuisses. En vain. Plaçant ses mains des deux côtés de son cou, Tekris l'attira contre lui, tout contre lui, usant de sa plus grande taille pour le garder à hauteur désirée.

Son Tekris, suiveur dans le sang, s'imposer de la sorte ?! Bizarrement, Zane ne s'en sentit que plus excité encore, émettant un profond bruit de gorge satisfait.

Pouvait-il, en réalité, se reposer sur les larges épaules du colosse ? Pouvait-il s'accorder le temps de…

Redevenant sauvage, Zane bascula par surprise son compagnon, le laissant retomber contre les coussins. Il pensait, encore, trop, et de ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Une attirance physique, se força-t-il à se répéter, rien de plus. Rien de plus normal à leurs âges sinon, comment expliquer que Tekris acceptait si facilement ses caresses ?

Visiblement plus expérimenté, le vert retira à la hâte les gants recouvrants ses mains, les passant d'abord sur la poitrine, obligé de détacher ses lèvres de celles de Tekris. Avant que l'autre n'ait pu protester, il se pencha, parsemant la peau agréablement tiède de baisers, s'arrêtant un instant sur les zones qu'il devinait érogènes. Sentir le corps tendu sous ses cuisses, vibrant à chacune de ses tendresses spécifiques, n'aurait pas été aussi jouissif, s'il n'avait observé brièvement le visage su colosse. Tentant de le garder neutre, trahi par ses lourds soupirs et sa respiration ne cessant de s'accélérer…

Tekris qui parvenait, même pour peu de temps, à lui résister ? Zane en aurait feulé d'appréciation ! Mais il voulait tellement plus… Avoir affaire à un homme capable de le dominer, lui, son corps, ses doutes, un homme auquel il pouvait s'abandonner sans méfiance, qui pourra résister à son tempérament brûlant, voilà ce qui le faisait vibrer ! Les quelques conquêtes passées entre ses bras au gré de rencontres nocturnes furent soit trop faciles à céder, ne lui apportant qu'un fugace plaisir soulageant seulement son corps, soit trop décidées à tout contrôler, le frustrant au point de tomber dans une partie de sexe trop malsaine pour convenir à son caractère déjà trop conquérant pour son bien.

Il voulait tellement que quelqu'un se donne la peine, jusqu'au bout, de le posséder sans le contraindre, sans lui céder… alors que paradoxalement, l'idée d'avoir la possibilité d'inverser les rôles selon son bon-vouloir faisait partie intégrante de son désir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se laissa surprendre par le brutal coup de rein du colosse, inversant leur position. Une petite grimace déforma ses traits, avant qu'il ne passe la main sur le bandage ceignant son flanc. Par chance, aucun fluide carmin ne vint tâcher ses doigts. Haussant les épaules, puisqu'il jugeait que cela ne valait pas la peine qu'il s'arrête, Tekris glissa ses doigts le long des cuisses de son partenaire, déboutonnant son pantalon, l'emmenant avec le reste des vêtements du vert tandis qu'il caressait sa jambe, de plus en plus bas. Soupirant de plaisir, Zane fit une chose jusque-là inconnue pour lui.

Il cessa de réfléchir, se laissant uniquement guidé par ses sensations, ses désirs.

Ôtant à son tour les derniers oripeaux de Tekris, il se cala plus confortablement sous son corps massif, redressant ses jambes contre celles de son presque amant.

L'adolescent s'enfonça d'une simple poussée brusque dans le corps de son partenaire.

Grognant de mécontentement, Zane mordit sans douceur la lèvre inférieure pressée contre les siennes.

– Espèce d'impatient ! Tu aurais pu être plus délicat.

– Toi, tu veux de la tendresse et de la douceur ? railla Tekris, essoufflé, les mèches de sa chevelure brune et violette collant à tempes.

Mutin, Zane fit mine de réfléchir. Voulait-il être traité comme une petite chose fragile ?

Malgré lui, il ricana. Bien sûr que non !

Cependant, le colosse lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, caressant et embrassant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Jugeant avoir assez attendu, Zane arqua les reins, poussant son compagnon à entamer le si désirable va-et-vient qu'exigeait son corps en feu, Tekris guettant ses réactions, sourcils froncés sous la concentration, craignant qu'un mouvement trop brusque ne le blesse.

Zane en aurait ri de nouveau, s'il ne se laissait pas plonger dans les affres si ensorcelants, si perturbants du plaisir. Son amant avait beau être plus qu'honorablement bâti, il ne craignait guère la douleur durant les jeux sous la couette !

Ses mouvements de bassin se calèrent sur le rythme des coups de rein de Tekris. Soupirant d'abondance, Zane s'abandonnait aux attentions de son partenaire, serrant les dents pour retenir ses gémissements au fur et à mesure qu'il atteignait l'apogée de son plaisir. Les gestes passionnés et maladroits de son partenaire indiquaient clairement un novice, ou un débutant les bribes de sa fierté refusaient catégoriquement de céder avant lui !

Dans un dernier souffle tremblant, Tekris s'assouvit en lui, la force de son dernier mouvement entraînant son amant dans la jouissance.

Se décalant doucement, prenant garde à ne pas retomber sur le jeune homme, le colosse se laissa choir sur le matelas, patientant quelques instants afin de retrouver une respiration normale. Encore perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, Zane se surprit à suivre du regard la ligne de ses traits, le dessiné de son corps, sa respiration saccadée. Rarement, devait-il avouer, avait-il pris son pied de la sorte.

Une simple pulsion destinée à évacuer la pression de ces derniers jours, se répéta-t-il une fois son cerveau capable de formuler quelques phrases. Qui venait de dépasser ses espérances. Alors, si jamais il se sentait de nouveau frustré, ou désirait se changer les idées, qui sait ? Il pouvait bien rendre visite de temps en temps à son coéquipier.

Réalisant être en train de planifier l'avenir, le jeune homme secoua vigoureusement le crâne, grognant d'agacement. Évitant la pente glissante de ses pensées, il décida de revenir à des sujets plus terre-à-terre, caressant distraitement les quelques mèches rebelles de son amant.

– Comment va ta blessure, après tout ce sport ? demanda-t-il, taquin.

– Je me débrouille, marmonna le colosse, prenant garde à se coucher sur son flanc indemne.

– Ce n'est pas une réponse.

Plissant le front, Zane laissa ses pupilles onyx s'assombrir volontairement – et pas de désir, cette fois. Le reflet d'une colère qui, chaque fois, faisait plier son coéquipier.

Et comme toujours, cela fonctionna à merveille, Tekris hésitant face au soudain revirement de son amant.

– Bon, d'accord, ça fait un mal de chien. Mais j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

– Parfait. Alors, bonne nuit Tekris, trancha Zane. Et ne t'avise pas de courir un peu partout pendant que je dors, j'ai le sommeil léger, je le saurais tout de suite.

– Donc, tu restes dormir avec moi ? s'étonna le colosse, inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Claquant la langue, son vis-à-vis releva le drap sur son corps alangui, se coulant sous sa chaleur bienvenue.

– C'est tout de même ma chambre, je te signale, rétorqua malicieusement le vert. Maintenant, chut.

Ignorant le sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire lui faisant face, il coupa arbitrairement la lumière de la lampe posée près de sa tête de lit, restée allumée durant leurs ébats.

Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ? ne put-il s'empêcher de s'interroger.

Bah, il remettrait en place ses barrières dès le lendemain matin.

µµµ

– Mon Seigneur, réveillez-vous, il se passe quelque chose !

Marmonnant piteusement à propos de ses draps royaux et confortables l'attendant en vain au sin de sa luxueuse chambre, au palais, Koz lutta péniblement contre la fatigue menaçant de le plonger de nouveau illico dans les limbes du sommeil lourd propre aux âmes tourmentées. Quant il parvint enfin à soulever de quelques centimètres sa paupière gauche (la joue droite, écrasée contre l'oreiller, ne lui permettait guère d'effectuer cette pénible opération), son iris doré croisa un regard gris-vert penché sur lui.

– Tu as de très beaux yeux, Ézéchiel, balbutia le prince dans un demi-sommeil, et même si je ne me lasse pas de les regarder, ce n'est pas non plus une raison pour me réveiller à cette heure…

Pris d'un subit doute, Koz rassembla son énergie, se redressant lentement sur sa couche. Soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'effectivement, l'obscurité recouvrait d'une chape opaque l'entièreté de la jungle hideuse, empêchant le jeune homme d'observer mornement, une fois de plus, la vétusté de ses installations. Il ne manquait plus que l'astre solaire diffuse sa lumière brûlante dans le ciel répugnant et marécageux de ce satané Cambodge, pour que la boucle soit bouclée !

Cependant, alors qu'il redressait la taille afin d'exprimer dans une posture digne de ce nom sa désapprobation d'une telle intrusion, les traits tirés du jeune soldat accroupi l'arrêtèrent. Attribuant d'abord son expression à de trop nombreuses heures de sommeil fort peu reposantes, il remarqua, en observant plus attentivement encore le visage fin, qu'il n'exprimait qu'une inquiétude indécise. Comme si quelque chose l'effrayait, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, ni ne sache quoi en penser. Enfin, presque, une rougeur surprenante étant venue colorer les joues ocre du soldat.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le prince, chassant d'un revers de main ses couvertures.

Un instant trop tard, il se souvint avoir été, la veille, trop fatigué pour enfiler autre chose qu'un caleçon. Pestant contre son manque de prévoyance, il fit pourtant mine de ne se rendre compte de rien, empoignant ses vêtements reposant, pliés et nettoyés, sur la petite table pliante occupant un des coins de sa tente. Alors que le regard d'Ézéchiel pesant dans son dos lui donnait envie de s'enfoncer tête la première dans ses couvertures en exigeant qu'il sorte, il continua à se vêtir, tentant de dissimuler tant bien que mal ses véritables impressions. Pas question de faire douter le roux sur sa capacité à gérer l'urgence en le voyant se précipiter. Pas question non plus que Koz le regarde.

Être Commandant était bien plus difficile que ce à quoi il s'attendait, enfant… Peut-être parce que son rôle, en tant que Prince héritier, était surtout de rester à l'abri des murs de son palais en donnant ses ordres à ses Ministres, et lesdits chefs de guerre.

– Illian m'a demandé d'aller vous chercher. Quelque chose de bizarre se produit, du côté du temple.

Si Koz se fiait à la moue frissonnante de son soldat, ce devait être particulièrement étrange.

Bouclant prestement son ceinturon d'arme, ne supportant en réalité que son X-Reader bien à l'abri dans sa pochette, il ouvrit le battant en trombe, sortant du relatif confort de sa chambre avec un vague regret. Une autre décision incompréhensible pour ses sœurs, sa volonté – toute nouvelle au départ, il devait bien l'admettre – de respecter le Code d'Honneur. Ce fut le fruit d'une longue réflexion ayant manqué de le laisser avec une migraine atroce, mais le prince avait conclut qu'en dépit de leur manie à enfreindre les règles, les Imperiaz n'avaient pas gagné tant de Défis kaïru que cela. Et puis, il lui fallait convaincre le monastère de sa bonne foi, s'il voulait que ses habitants acceptent de collaborer et lui laisser faire payer leur allégeance aux Radikors. D'ailleurs, où se trouvait Teeny en ce moment ?

Le prince se détourna rapidement de cette préoccupation. Tous ses hommes se trouvaient tirés de leur sommeil, couches laissées à l'abandon tandis que leurs propriétaires n'avaient pris de temps que d'enfiler un pantalon, des chaussettes par moments, voir une chemise pour les plus rapides. Seul Illian, en tête de file, voyait son corps recouvert d'une tenue intégrale – bien qu'il n'arborait guère le plastron de la famille royale, comme à son habitude. Noham lui-même, chassé de sa couverture médicale pour laisser la tente d'Ambrosios à sa princesse, et soutenu par son frère, faisait partie du groupe, bouche bée tout en clignant fréquemment des paupières. Tous regardaient en direction du temple découvert quelques jours plus tôt, y compris l'escorte de Teeny, postée tout autour de la tente médicale.

Et il comprit immédiatement pourquoi.

La première chose l'ayant frappé, en sortant de son abri de toile, fut l'affolement soudain de son X-Reader. Complètement survolté, le petit appareil s'était mis à détecter une quantité colossale d'énergie kaïru… à proximité. Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait pas d'énergie pure, vitale, comme elle était censée exister à travers l'Univers tout entier. Non, ce qu'il détectait était du kaïru obscur, la création de Lokar, fabriquée à partir du côté sombre de l'énergie originelle. Et cela ne pouvait rien signifier de bon.

Jaillissant de ce qu'il devinait être le centre du temple, un rai de lumière aveuglante transperçait le ciel, de sa couleur d'un pourpre-violet, aussi belle que dangereuse, naissant quantité d'éclats soulignant l'inquiétude peinte sur les traits des soldats. La pointe du faisceau, en touchant la voûte nocturne, se séparait en quantité d'autres jets si Koz pensa un instant à les comparer aux aurores boréales, il déchanta rapidement. Si les voiles évanescents du Pôle Nord donnait une impression de légèreté, flottant dans les cieux, ceux s'étalant sous ses yeux jaillissaient sous forme d'éclairs désarticulés, agressifs, tranchant leur environnement au lieu de s'en servir pour progresser. Pour l'instant, ces étranges manifestations restaient autour de leur pilier centrale, tournoyant dans une ronde programmée, quelques récalcitrants s'échappant pour fuser un bref instant avant de réintégrer sa place.

Ses hommes, une fois sa présence aperçue, s'écartant naturellement de son chemin, Koz n'eut aucun mal à rejoindre son capitaine, Ézéchiel sur les talons. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'un des pans de la tente médicale s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître sa sœur, son corps encore fin recouvert d'une chemise de nuit turquoise à manches courtes, épousant parfaitement ses formes. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de revêtir un manteau, le bas de sa tenue frottant le sol poussiéreux, avant qu'elle ne le relève en plissant exagérément le nez. Eh oui, petite sœur, songea Koz, la terre battue et le soie ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Et la poussière tâchant les tissus n'allaient pas aider le liseré finement brodé autour du col du vêtement représentant une file de petites fleurs rouges, glissant en diagonale jusqu'à sa hanche.

– Rentre à l'intérieur, ordonna-t-il spontanément. Tu ne dois pas t'exposer dans…

Il ravala de justesse sa langue. « Dans ton état », avait-il faillit dire. Une erreur que ne lui aurait pas pardonné sa sœur, et qu'il peinerait à expliquer à ses hommes.

Il n'empêchait, croyait-elle vraiment qu'un bébé pouvait s'exposer à l'énergie mauvaise issue de Lokar sans conséquences ?! Il devrait le prendre en charge et le prétendre issu de ses reins, qu'elle fasse donc attention !

– Dans la jungle, à cette heure, corrigea-t-il.

Croisant les bras, arrêtée devant le seuil de ses appartements avant son retour sur Mandraliore, Teeny lui dédia un regard assassin. Son escorte, d'ailleurs, approchaient dangereusement la main du holster pendant à leur taille. Réagissant sans en avoir l'air, Giacomo sortit quelques sphères à énergie de sa sacoche, posée à ses pieds, s'en servant comme balles improvisées pour jongler avec une adresse que ne lui connaissait pas Koz. À ses côtés, Ézéchiel fit nonchalamment apparaître un poignard à plasma, jouant « distraitement » sans quitter des yeux le faisceau lumineux. Illian, pour sa part, tapotant le plat de son poignet de la lame de son épée plasma, faussement pensif.

Croisant les mains sur son giron, Teeny gratifia les soldats d'un regard désapprobateur. Koz devinait sans mal ses pensées : toute la force militaire de Mandraliore devait obligatoirement se soumettre à l'autorité de la famille royale. Hors, pour la première fois depuis des décennies, deux enfants royaux s'opposaient directement, là où le jeune prince se pliait normalement aux exigences de ses sœurs. Un conflit de ce genre n'était pas censé exister même, c'était tout bonnement impensable. Instinctivement, Koz eut l'impression que quelque chose venait de changer, presque imperceptiblement, sans identifier précisément quoi.

Agacée par ce petit numéro, dont elle ne voyait sûrement qu'une démonstration des hormones stupidement virils des mâles, là où Koz avait appris à reconnaître un établissement des rapports de force, Teeny fit signe à ses gardes du corps de cesser. Ignorant superbement les sourires satisfaits des hommes de son frère.

– Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres, je ne suis pas l'une de tes braves petits soldats prêts à obéir au moindre de tes désirs. À ce propos, la jungle ne semble pas profiter à la discipline que tu es censé instaurer à ton escorte. Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à les diriger, sinon tu pourrais bien revenir plus tôt que prévu au palais !

– En es-tu vraiment sûre ? lâcha-t-il, glacial. Je suis certain que ça nous serait préjudiciable à tous les deux.

À la grande surprise de Koz, sa sœur, saisissant le sous-entendu, n'insista pas. L'iris de ses yeux noisettes, non dissimulé sous l'épaisse monture aux verres verts qu'elle retirait pour dormir, se fit absolument meurtrier.

Avalant péniblement sa salive, le prince s'empressa de se détourner, s'adressant cette fois à Illian.

– Depuis quand cette… chose est apparue ?

– Quelques minutes seulement. J'ai d'abord pensé que ce ne serait pas la peine de vous déranger pour si peu, mais vous m'avez clairement fait comprendre que vous souhaitiez être plus informé de ce qu'il se passe dans le camp. Aussi ai-je envoyé Ézéchiel vous réveiller.

– Oh ? Eh bien, c'est parfait, déclara Koz, prit au dépourvu.

Devant le hochement de tête approbateur de son capitaine, il se détendit sensiblement. Enfin, une fraction de seconde, avant de se souvenir de la situation. Relevant le poignet, il enclencha le X-Com y étant accroché.

Un long moment s'écoula avant que le grésillement caractéristique ne résonne. Tous les soldats retenaient leur souffle, autant intéressés par les manifestations surnaturelles des cieux, que par les gestes de leur chef.

– Ici Ky, j'écoute.

– Ky ? C'est Koz. Quelque chose de bizarre se passe ici…

– Je sais, coupa le chef des Stax. Maya s'est réveillée en gémissant, nous disant qu'une énorme quantité de kaïru obscur venait d'apparaître. Nous sommes en route pour le Cambodge. Nous serons là dans très peu de temps. Un coup des Radikors ?

– Aucune idée, avoua piteusement le prince. Mais ça m'étonnerait, personne ne les a vus depuis un moment.

Derrière le camp formé par les soldats, un son étrange frappa les oreilles de l'extraterrestre. Croyant d'abord que son imagination lui jouait des tours, il révisa son jugement quand plusieurs de ses compagnons froncèrent les sourcils, se tournant en direction du bruit.

– On dirait des cris, souffla David, frissonnant lourdement.

Furtivement, Eliau, à portée de bras, saisit sa main, la pressant fortement. Si rapidement que Koz, en d'autres circonstances, n'y aurait prêté aucune attention.

– Balthazar, tu es notre meilleur éclaireur, va voir ce qu'il se passe, ordonna le prince.

D'une révérence appuyée, l'intéressé fit volte-face, repartant au pas de course dans la sylve dense. Approbateur, Illian ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. De la fierté transparaissait dans la posture de l'homme. Perturbé, Koz retourna à sa conversation avec les monastèriens.

Il était toujours perturbant de réaliser qu'un homme, simple soldat plus proche de la mort que de son existence, le soutenait bien plus que son propre père.

– Restez vigilant, reprit Ky. On ne sait jamais, avec Lokar évanoui dans la nature.

– Bien sûr. J'ai certaines informations à vous communiquer, alors si vous pouviez passer au camp après…

Se mordant la lèvre, Koz faillit grogner de rage. Lui, obligé d'attendre le bon-vouloir des Stax !

– C'est à propos du gamin qui accompagnait les Radikors…

– Tu as trouvé qui il était ? s'étonna la voix de Boomer, pilote habituel du X-Scaper.

– Oui, des affiches ont été mises dans la ville de, heu, la grande ville pas loin d'ici, qui parlait de lui. Ça disait qu'il avait été kidnappé, il y a de cela un peu plus d'un mois maintenant.

– Les monstres, souffla Maya, un peu plus loin (rien qu'en entendant son intonation, Koz comprit à quel point l'immense quantité d'énergie l'affectait. Posséder le don de sentir le kaïru était aussi utile, que pénible par moments). Ils sont allés jusqu'à capturer un enfant pour servir les desseins de leur Maître.

– Pourtant, il ne m'a pas paru contraint, objecta Boomer.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, tout s'arrêta brutalement. Comme si quelqu'un avait coupé le courant, le faisceau pourpre disparut, emportant avec lui éclairs, tournoiements et autres manifestations. Un instant, plus personne ne parla, incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Les cris avaient également cessés, soulignant l'anormalité de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le X-Com de Ky s'était brutalement coupé, sans explications.

Ce fut le retour de Balthazar, une poignée de minutes plus tard, qui ramena un semblant de réveil dans le campement. Le soldat surgit du mur smaragdin compact, chassant distraitement les lianes tentant de l'emprisonner dans leurs anneaux. Son visage habituellement ocre se trouvait paré d'une teinte ivoire, pâle, alors qu'il se dirigeait, hagard, vers son seigneur.

Il ne revint pas seul. Accompagnant le vieil homme, trois silhouettes surgirent à sa suite, à la grande surprise du prince. Personne n'avait entendu le son des pales du X-Scaper, en dépit du lourd silence pesant sur les environs ! Comment pouvaient-ils déjà être arrivés ?!

– Alors comme ça, tu as décidé de t'installer ici ? s'étonna Boomer, surpris de les trouver encore ici.

– Un de mes hommes avait besoin de repos, aussi avons-nous pris un peu de temps pour qu'il se remette.

Le blond hocha la tête, visiblement intrigué. Et il y avait de quoi sans les conseils d'Illian, le prince n'aurait certainement pas décidé de mettre tant de temps sa quête entre parenthèses.

– Mais nous pouvons maintenant reprendre la route, enfin, dans très peu de temps, ajouta-t-il, coulant un regard agacé en direction de la tente médicale.

Se tournant vers Balthazar, hésitant entre s'incliner et rendre son repas, le jeune homme lui fit signe de parler d'un geste brusque du poignet.

– Eh bien, raconte ! Le pressa Koz, impatient. Qu'as-tu vu ?

Déglutissant bruyamment, Balthazar inspira profondément, se forçant à relever le menton.

– Des créatures, mon prince. À peine une demi-douzaine, comme des fantômes. Mais en violet, parées de reflets bleus sombres. Elles.. volaient, plus rapides que n'importe quel animal !

– Oui, et alors ?

– Il y avait un village, en contrebas… Pas beaucoup de monde, mais ces créatures, elles n'avaient pas de coeur, pas de pitié… Elles semblaient comme douées de tactique, continua le soldat, plaquant ses bras contre son corps comme s'il avait soudainement froid. J'ai vu l'une d'entre elles enflammer une maison, sans torche, comme si elle venait d'employer une attaque kaïru, et empêcher ses habitants d'en sortir.

Koz crut avoir mal compris. Le regard d'Illian, feu ardent couvant sous la braise, le détrompa.

– Par le Redakaï, souffla Maya, gorge nouée.

– Ces créatures, peux-tu les décrire ? intervint Ky, aussi révulsé que sa compagne.

Interrogeant son prince du regard, Balthazar finit par hocher affirmativement la tête, une fois son approbation obtenue.

– Un peu comme de la brume, mais reprenant consistance solide à sa guise, jusqu'à former des silhouettes humanoïdes. Toujours la même, celle de jeunes hommes au menton carré et aux cheveux courts. L'une a complètement repris consistance, et on aurait dit un être vivant ! Enfin, avant qu'elle ne reparte à l'attaque.

Une vague glacée se répandit à travers les corps des quatre combattants. Illian et Ézéchiel, également, au courant des derniers évènements ayant secoués le Redakaï.

– On dirait presque la description des Hiverax, fit Maya, résumant ce que chacun pensait tout bas.

– Les quoi ? intervint Giacomo.

– Ça suffit, coupa Illian, voyant l'expression de Balthazar virer au verdâtre. Plus tard. Contentez-vous de ce que nous avons, la nuit a été assez éprouvante. Pour le moment notre homme doit se reposer.

Cherchant l'approbation de son prince, ce dernier la lui accorda d'un signe de la main. S'inclinant à son tour, le capitaine releva le soldat, l'enjoignant à rejoindre sa couche. Avant de lancer quelques ordres, brefs, pour disperser la nuée d'hommes serrée pour en entendre le plus possible.

Mieux valait pour l'instant éviter de semer le vent de l'inquiétude, voir de la discorde si jamais les soupçons se confirmaient, parmi ses hommes. Gérer Teeny, et son départ pressant, se révélait assez compliqué pour qu'autre chose ne s'y rajoute.

– Je croyais que Lokar avait détruit les Hiverax ? déclara Ky, une fois le cercle réduit aux quatre combattants.

– Tout le monde les as vus se faire désintégrer, confirma Maya. À croire que Lokar a réussi à en fabriquer de nouveaux plus… prompts à lui obéir. Dépourvus d'initiative, mais dotés de stratégie.

– Des sortes de Hiverax 2.0 ? proposa Boomer sans grande conviction.

Dans un soupir las, Koz leva les bras en signe d'impuissance. Un village entier, détruit par quelques… créatures ? Créées par Lokar, en plus de tout ? Quel était le rôle des Radikors, et des Hiverax, dans tout ça ? Et les habitants…

Pris d'une brusque nausée, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, titubant. Une main fine saisit son avant-bras, sa compagne se posant sur son bras, afin de le soutenir. D'un regard, il remercia Ézéchiel, reconnaissant de l'absence de commentaires du jeune homme suite à sa faiblesse.

– Koz, appela soudainement la voix rauque de sa sœur.

– Bon sang, Teeny, je t'avais dit de rester dans ta tente ! Grogna-t-il.

– Teeny est ici ? s'étonna Ky. Je la croyais sur votre planète ?

– T'en fais pas, elle va y retourner très vite, grogna le prince.

Comme si il ne fallait pas gérer suffisamment de problèmes comme ça ! Mais sa sœur ne se démonta pas, franchissant d'une démarche provocante le cercle des hommes entourant le jeune homme, tout en ignorant grossièrement les Stax, tout juste arrivés. Une façon de se déhancher que Koz ne lui connaissait pas, enfin, avant l'annonce de sa grossesse. Elle ferait mieux de ne pas attirer autant l'attention…

– Au lieu d'enrager, tu ferais mieux de consulter ton X-Reader, déclara-t-elle, soulevant le sien à hauteur d'épaule.

Méfiant, Koz la fixa longuement. Soupirant devant ce qu'elle qualifia entre ses dents de « comportement puéril », Teeny lui tendit le petit appareil, une lueur d'avertissement lui interdisant tout coup bas.

Baissant les yeux sur l'écran doré, le prince écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

– En même temps que ce machin est apparut dans le ciel, mon X-Reader a détecté une quantité d'énergie kaïru au moins égale, à l'autre bout du globe. Très brièvement, mais suffisamment pour que je copie les coordonnées, expliqua la jeune femme.

– C'est vrai, nous avons eu le même phénomène avec le X-Scaper, expliqua Boomer.

Devant l'incompréhension de son frère, elle soupira ostensiblement, reportant les données sur la carte du monde contenue dans la mémoire du boîtier.

– La forteresse de Lokar ? comprit Koz. Mais pourquoi un truc semblable aurait été détecté pile à cet endroit ? Le Redakaï a fouillé les lieux peu de temps après la disparition de Lokar !

Soudain, il réalisa le superflu de son interrogation. Qui donc aurait le culot de s'installer à l'endroit même où personne ne penserait qu'ils oseraient ? La meilleure cachette n'était-elle souvent pas la plus visible ?

– Illian, organise le démontage du camp entier. Je veux que dans une heure, tout le monde soit prêt à partir !

– Pardonnez-moi, mon seigneur, mais je vous demande la grâce de m'offrir deux heures de votre temps, afin d'organiser en toute sécurité le retour de la princesse sur sa planète. À moins qu'elle ne souhaite s'exposer davantage ?

Pour un peu, Koz en aurait embrassé son capitaine !

– Ne vous en faites pas, intervint Teeny avant que son frère ne puisse répondre, je ne m'attarderais pas.

– Et les Stax ? demanda Ézéchiel d'une voix feutrée, intimidé de prendre la parole et de s'adresser personnellement à son prince.

– Nous allons enquêter sur cette brutale attaque, déclara Ky. Puis nous vous rejoindrons sur place.

Soupçonneux, il observa le prince à la dérobée. Aucun doute, le chef des Stax craignait qu'il ne se serve de ce que renfermait le temple à son propre profit. Tant mieux, il comptait bien être celui infligeant une défaite mémorable à l'insupportable trio, dernier fidèle à Lokar !

– Très juste, à un détail. Caddar ? l'interpella Koz.

L'intéressé se redressa, raide comme un piquet, une lueur curieuse dans le regard.

– Tu te chargeras d'assister les Stax, et de me rapporter les découvertes ainsi faites, pour ne pas que les Stax alliés ne perdent du temps à expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Et comme ça, je verrais bien si je peux te faire confiance.

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas la réponse de son nouveau soldat. S'engouffrant en hâte sous sa tente, refoulant le souvenir de la macabre découverte de Balthazar, il s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires, rapidement rejoint par Féris sur ordre d'Illian, afin de l'aider à préparer le départ.

Enfin, après tout ce temps dans la jungle affreuse et moite, il tenait une piste sérieuse pour retrouver les Radikors ! Et il ne comptait pas la laisser lui filer entre les doigts.

Sans compter les… dispositions qu'il comptait prendre, au sujet du gamin les accompagnant.

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir !_

_Petite précision pour bien comprendre la pensée de Zane, en anglais, « teens » signifie « adolescents ». La suite arrive bientôt, et normalement il y aura de l'action !_

_Comme d'habitude, j'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Si c'est le cas (ou pas, pourquoi pas ? :D), n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je suis toujours ravie de les lire et d'y répondre !_


	18. Jaillit de nulle part

**Jaillit de nulle part**

S'éveillant en sursaut, les mèches folles de sa chevelure érable collant à ses tempes, Marc se redressa brutalement sur son lit, haletant, une nausée tenace tordant ses entrailles. Le T-shirt beige qu'il utilisait en guise de pyjama (le seul contenu dans son sac à dos au moment de sa fuite, avec celui qu'il portait éternellement sur le dos depuis sa rencontre avec les Radikors) adhérait étroitement à sa peau, soudé par la sueur coulant le long de ses omoplates. Vaguement désorienté, le souffle court, le jeune garçon parcourut la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait étendu de ses pupilles affolées, mettant de précieuses secondes à comprendre l'endroit où il dormait, quelques secondes auparavant. Tâtonnant dans l'obscurité menaçante, renfermant pléthore de ses peurs les plus profondes, le bout de ses doigts rencontra le bord de la couchette du colosse, absent lors de son endormissement. D'après Zane, il était censé bientôt rentrer…

Un hoquet d'angoisse s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il palpa les couvertures, sagement pliées en bout de matelas, sans avoir été dépliée de toute la nuit. Où était donc Tekris ?! Venait-il de décider que finalement, l'insupportable gosse sans nom ne méritait pas son attention, préférant s'en débarrasser pour ne plus avoir à le supporter ?!

À cette simple pensée, les yeux de l'ex-collégien se remplirent de larmes douloureuses.

– Bah dis donc, c'est un sacré cauchemar que tu nous as fait, déclara une voix féminine, un poil trop rauque.

Complètement focalisé sur la disparition de son protecteur, Marc manqua en hurler de peur, tournant si vite la tête vers son interlocutrice qu'il sentit un craquement douloureux résonner dans sa nuque. Devinant son inquiétude, Zair devança sa réaction, dirigeant le faisceau de sa lampe-torche, jusque-là braquée sur l'ouvrage reposant sur ses genoux, illuminant son propre visage au niveau de son menton, paupières à demi-fermées pour ne pas finir totalement éblouie. Sentant la honte chauffer ses joues quand il comprit que pas une fois il avait remarqué l'éclat de l'objet, pourtant d'un blanc éblouissant dans la pénombre, Marc se força à ne pas rentrer le crâne dans ses épaules, comme à son habitude. Après une réflexion – tenant davantage de la remarque acerbe – de Zane, approuvé par Tekris, clamant qu'il ne devait pas s'écraser sans arrêt sous prétexte que l'autre en question appartenait à telle ou telle caste, Marc s'efforçait de surveiller un peu plus attentivement son comportement.

Bizarrement, le chef des Radikors ne semblait pas s'inclure dans le lot des personnes à qui il fallait soutenir le regard… Tout comme le collégien se retenait de lui faire remarquer que, du peu parvenu à ses oreilles, Zane ne suivait guère ses propres déclarations face à ce mystérieux Lokar. Quoique, sur ce point-là, il avait bien saisi que l'irascible extraterrestre possédait la fâcheuse tendance de faire profil bas devant ceux qu'il reconnaissait plus puissant que lui, attendant la première occasion de prendre l'ascendant…

Voyant que son vis-à-vis cessait de sautiller tel un lapin apeuré, Zair baissa le faisceau de sa lampe, le dirigeant vers le sol, avant de glisser le doigt entre les pages de son livre, le refermant sur la chair ainsi emprisonnée. Un drôle de marque-page, de l'avis de Marc.

– Où est Tekris ? demanda-t-il instinctivement, l'inquiétude revenant lui tordre la poitrine.

Zair, toute seule, dans sa chambre à lui, ça ne pouvait pas annoncer quelque chose de mauvais, pas vrai ?

– Bonjour à toi aussi gamin, rétorqua la jeune femme, avant de se radoucir légèrement. Pas la peine de prendre cette tête, il va bien.

– Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas là ?

Ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, Zair se ravisa au dernier moment, tapotant pensivement la couverture d'un ouvrage sans titre, d'un marron laqué luisant sous la lueur de la lune gibbeuse cédant lentement place à la morosité grise de la journée. Le crépuscule se levait progressivement sur les contrées glacées, permettant de distinguer la danse lascive et éternelles de la couverture nuageuse, éternellement présente, traversée de lueurs aux couleurs proches du mauve, sans en être complètement. Marc donnerait cher pour pouvoir donner une définition à cette couleur si particulière, sans pour l'instant avoir trouvé de réponses satisfaisantes.

– Durant notre sortie, lui et moi avons fait une mauvaise rencontre, expliqua prudemment Zair. Du coup, il s'est retrouvé un peu blessé – rien de grave ! Arrête de manquer t'évanouir, sinon je ne pourrais pas terminer ! Bref, il est resté dans la chambre de Zane pour se soigner. Et comme il paraît que tu n'arrives pas à dormir seul (une grimace déforma un instant les traits fins de l'adolescente elle aussi avait expérimenté les cauchemars du garçon quand aucune compagnie ne venait le rassurer), on m'a désigné pour te veiller.

Ne cherchant pas à cacher son avis profond sur la question, Zair décroisa les jambes, déposant son livre à côté d'elle, à même le sol, un lourd soupir désapprobateur s'échappant de ses lèvres. Plaquant les bras contre son torse, elle se pencha en arrière, de manière à ce que son dos vienne s'appuyer contre le mur derrière elle, ses yeux pâles sondant intensément le gamin en face d'elle.

Mal à l'aise, l'objet de son attention repoussa sa couverture, frissonnant quand l'air glacé mordit impitoyablement ses côtes. Pourvu que Zane, apparemment ministre des Finances des Radikors, accepte de lui acheter une ou deux vestes dès que la cagnotte atteindra la somme désirée à force de passer de la moiteur tropicale au froid vespéral du Pôle Sud sans protection aucune, il sentait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, la crève ou autre maladie tout aussi dérangeante finirait par le clouer au lit, avec sa chance habituelle. Le malaise l'ayant tiré de son sommeil lourd et, pour une fois, sans rêves, ne s'atténuait guère avec son réveil.

Il ne s'était jamais senti réellement en sécurité dans la forteresse, mais cette fois, sa paranoïa atteignait des sommets à l'exception que cette fois, l'aura menaçante émanant des étroits couloirs lui paraissait provenir du sein même de l'abri temporaire du quatuor. Tout comme quand, croyant à une possible manigance de Koz, l'ex-collégien était parvenu jusqu'à la chambre de Zane en se guidant seulement de ses sensations, il pouvait presque sans craindre de se tromper tendre le bras pour désigner la source de son trouble.

Sentant également l'étrange disposition d'esprit de son compagnon de voyage, Zair pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée. Cessant de se plonger dans des réflexions connues d'elle seule, l'adolescente hésita une petite seconde, puis poussa sur ses genoux pour se relever. Marc observa la fine silhouette remise sur pied, peinant à croire qu'une si frêle personne puisse cacher tant de vigueur et de vitalité. Le vieux proverbe disant qu'il faut se méfier des apparences lui avait rarement paru aussi vrai…

– Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas te mettre à vomir quand même ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, posant à tout hasard une main sur son front. Parce que je ne t'emmènerais pas voir Tekris, que ce soit le cas ou non.

– Je ne fais pas semblant ! protesta Marc.

Mais seulement parce que l'idée ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Hélas, maintenant que Zair supputait qu'il puisse tenter de ruser pour retrouver son nounours vivant, plus question de la lui faire à l'envers… Par contre, il pourrait toujours garder ça dans un coin de sa tête, juste au cas où.

– Je sais, assura l'adolescente, ôtant ses doigts frais. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je te crois incapable de mentir, ajouta-t-elle, le regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Marc baissa le nez, massant ses tempes. Exactement ce qu'il ne fallait jamais faire, quand on tenais à ne pas s'affubler d'un immense écriteau sur lequel « coupable » était inscrit en grosses lettres noires. Parce qu'il détestait cette couleur. La jeune femme se trouvant sur le point d'insister, il enchaîna très vite :

– C'est juste que j'ai une impression bizarre.

– Ah, ça va alors, tu nous la sort tous les deux jours celle-là !

– Mais non ! protesta le garçon, vaguement vexé d'une telle spontanéité. C'est tellement fort que ça m'a réveillé ! En plus, je n'avais même pas Tekris près de moi (Zair roula ostensiblement des yeux, agacée d'un tel manque de tact, Marc ne s'apercevant que trop tard de sa bourde)… Enfin, je veux dire…

– Laisse tomber et continue, tu veux ? soupira Zair, battant d'un coup sec l'air de sa main, comme si elle chassait une mouche, pour signifier que cela ne l'affectait pas tant que cela.

Lui adressant un sourire sincère de remerciements, Marc s'étonna à son tour quand l'adolescente se tendit, fronçant les sourcils, fouillant son visage comme si elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien ficher.

Comme quoi, songea-t-il, Zane et elle partageait, à défaut d'une apparence semblable, certains de leurs traits de caractère. Mais par quelle étrangeté ces deux-là pouvaient-ils bien être frère et sœur ?!

Ravalant sa salive, le garçon se redressa sur le sol métallique, mettant toute la conviction dont il se sentait capable dans sa prochaine tirade. Car, enfin, il savait que quelque chose de grave les guettaient, il le ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de ses os !

– Je te jure qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple cauchemar. Même maintenant, je suis parfaitement capable de te dire d'où ça vient. Enfin, je crois… Avec plus ou moins de précisions disons…

L'adolescente le dévisagea silencieusement, entortillant une mèche de ses épais cheveux crépus autour de son doigt. Franchement dubitative au départ, son expression s'assombrit brièvement, avant de se teinter de ce que Marc interpréta comme un intérêt sincère.

– Vraiment ? (une ombre passant sur son visage, elle réfléchit un instant, comme si un détail venait de lui revenir en mémoire). Montre-moi, alors.

– Sérieusement ?

Zair le prenait au sérieux, pour de vrai ?! La réponse affirmative de l'adolescente lui réchauffa agréablement la poitrine. Elle le croyait, et mieux, s'intéressait à ses paroles !

Tout heureux, son inquiétude pour Tekris mêlée de son malaise oubliés pour le moment, il sauta sur ses pieds avec enthousiasme, s'attirant un regard amusé de la jeune femme. Chaussant précipitamment ses épaisses bottines de montagne, Marc poussa ensuite de toutes ses forces la large porte barrant l'accès au couloir, étonné de constater qu'en dépit de quelques ahanements, il n'eut guère grand-mal à la coulisser. Aucun grincement ne sourdant des battants, soigneusement entretenus (il s'agissait de la première demeure que rencontrait le garçon n'ayant aucune charnière poussant des grincements à faire hurler un roquet à la mort), ce fut dans un silence relatif qu'il se faufila dans le corridor, s'écartant pour laisser passer sa compagne, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre. Finalement, peut-être allait-il se rendre un peu utile ?!

Celle-ci, après un rapide sondage des environs en quête d'anormalités, ouvrit la pochette blanche nouée autour de sa cuisse droite, en tira son X-Reader, la lumière projeté par son écran orangé soulignant ses traits tranchants, sans être acérés. D'un signe, elle lui fit signe d'ouvrir, son front se plissant plus encore quand il emprunta, sans trop d'hésitations, le chemin menant sur sa droite. Ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de son ébahissement, Marc l'observa à la dérobée, aussi discrètement qu'il le put, inquiet de commettre une énième bêtise, ou de la décevoir – là aussi pour l'incalculable fois sûrement. Excepté un nez un peu trop long, l'ex-collégien la trouva plutôt jolie, sans arrière-pensée. Pourquoi n'était-il pas né sur une planète lointaine, à l'écart de Victoire et ses brimades, ou de sa mère et de ses reproches ?!

La réponse lui vint sous la forme d'un petit visage ovale, les cheveux châtains ébouriffés encadrant deux profonds yeux pensifs, trop sérieux pour l'âge de la jeune fille à qui ils appartenaient. Connaître sa chère Emma justifiait toutes les peines du monde, conclut fatalement Marc. Ou, au contraire, ne venait-elle au monde que pour l'aider à supporter une existence étouffante qu'il n'endurait qu'à grand-peine ?

– J'aimerais avoir vécu sur votre planète, souffla-t-il néanmoins, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

– Je n'en suis pas sûre, trancha Zair, les yeux rivés sur le petit appareil émettant un faible bip, que Marc n'avait pas entendu avant que l'objet ne quitte sa gaine protectrice. Surtout que tous les trois, nous ne sommes pas nés sur les mêmes mondes.

– Ah bon ?! s'étonna le gamin. Mais comment ça se fait que Zane et toi…

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre. Trop tard, l'adolescente dardait déjà ses prunelles furieuses sur son vis-à-vis, les doigts violemment crispés sur son X-Reader qu'elle ne consultait plus, ne lui accordant aucune importance à présent. Instinctivement, Marc recula, le métal emporté à sa traîne crissant désagréablement à ses oreilles. Bon sang, elle semblait rêver d'enrouler ses mains autour de sa gorge maintenant…

– Zane et moi quoi ?! cracha-t-elle, purement rhétorique.

– Je ne sais pas ! répondit le garçon, regrettant immédiatement de n'avoir pas réfléchi avant de parler. Hum, je veux dire, comme vous avez l'air proches, je me suis dit que peut-être vous partagiez plus que de la simple relation amicale.

Mentalement, il s'asséna une claque largement suffisante pour le laisser gisant au sol, milliers de minuscules chandelles tournant autour de son crâne. Pire excuse, ça n'existait pas ! Et Zair le savait parfaitement.

– Tekris ? supputa-t-elle simplement, poing gauche sur la hanche.

– Pitié, ne dis pas que j'ai craché le morceau ! l'implora Marc, joignant les mains. J'ai promis de ne pas révéler que j'étais au courant pour toi et Zane ! Et puis, avoue que c'est bizarre que vous soyez frère et sœur, si vous n'êtes même pas nés sur les mêmes planètes !

Plaquant une main contre son front désespérée, Zair hésitait entre se fâcher pour de bon, ou éclater d'un rire franc face à l'erreur magistrale du garçon. Heureusement pour lui, elle opta pour une moue dépitée, et un brin moqueuse, faisant sauter son X-Reader dans sa paume.

– Tu te rends bien compte que Zane t'aurais déjà dépecé, mit à bouillir, et utilisé la peau de ton dos comme descente de lit juste pour avoir évoqué le sujet ?

– Crois-moi, je m'imagine sans peine la scène, avoua-t-il piteusement. Mais, ajouta-t-il presque immédiatement, emporté par sa curiosité, pourquoi c'est si sensible entre vous ?

Cette fois, elle sourit carrément d'un sourire moqueur, mais au moins cessait-elle d'imaginer se faire un collier de ses tripes. Disons qu'elle réservait cette possibilité pour plus tard, juste au cas où.

– Tout dépend de toi est-ce que tu te crois capable de tenir ta langue ? railla-t-elle.

– Quel est le serment le plus le plus important pour ton peuple ? questionna Marc, sans hésiter une seconde.

Surprise de sa réaction, Zair croisa les bras, tentant de juger de sa fiabilité, s'il cherchait seulement à gagner sa confiance, ou s'intéressait réellement à ses réponses par curiosité. Le garçon n'ayant jamais rien fait qui puisse laisser soupçonner quoi que ce soit, elle hocha positivement du chef, comme pour répondre à une conversation connue d'elle seule.

– Pour les miens, donner sa parole, ou celle de sa famille, suffit. Pour ceux de Zane (un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard de l'adolescente, si fugitivement que Marc se demanda s'il ne venait pas de l'imaginer), il le jurent sur leur honneur et leur épée. À toi de voir ce que tu choisis.

Le garçon manqua piler sur-le-champ. Sérieusement ? Cela ne correspondait guère à l'image qu'il avait de Zane, ni au discours que l'irascible extraterrestre lui tint, juste avant le retour de ses deux coéquipiers.

– J'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre, avoua Marc, grattant pensivement son crâne. D'abord, parce que les combattants n'utilisent pas d'armes, d'après Zane. Alors une épée… Et puis, l'honneur ne semble pas vraiment être la valeur la plus haut placée dans son estime.

– Nous avons eu une vie, avant le kaïru, répondit évasivement l'adolescente. Une vie pendant, évidemment. Et probablement une autre, après, souffla-t-elle, davantage pour elle-même.

S'apercevant en avoir dit plus qu'elle ne le souhaitait, elle tressaillit, secoua sa tête de droite à gauche sans douceur, plissant le front comme si elle s'adressait un sermon mental particulièrement salé.

– Pourquoi, tu comptes arrêter d'être une combattante ? l'interrogea Marc, un peu perdu.

– Pas si je n'y suis pas obligée. En fait, pas du tout.

La voyant s'enfermer dans un mutisme morose, l'ex-collégien choisit de ne pas insister.

– Je te jure de ne pas parler de quoi que ce soit, sauf si vous m'en parlez avant, et seulement à vous, sur mon honneur et mon épée. Enfin, je ne possède pas d'arme, mais j'espère que ça ira !

– Amplement, je te taquinais, tu sais ? Mais avec ça, aucun risque que tu trahisse quoi que ce soit ! Bah, j'en fais des tonnes pour pas grand-chose, au final. Les parents de Zane ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants, tout simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de deux garçons, expliqua-t-elle, revenant à son écran, ses pas auparavant silencieux émettant un bref crissement perturbé. Pour résumer, ma mère, la sœur d'un des pères de Zane, a accepté d'être mère porteuse pour eux, à condition qu'elle ait par la suite un enfant à son tour.

– C'est un peu bizarre, non ? Sans vouloir t'offenser, je veux dire.

– Pas tant que ça. Elle voulait quelqu'un pour prendre sa suite, perpétuer son nom, mais coucher avec un homme manquait la faire tomber dans les pommes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi (à la posture de Zair, Marc devinait sans peine le « et je ne le saurais jamais » qui manqua franchir ses lèvres), seulement elle avait une sainte horreur des garçons. Au point de se constituer un entourage presque exclusivement féminin. Voir ses frères lui était même, au final, presque insupportable. Mais elle voulait une fille, l'entraîner afin qu'elle prenne sa suite, ce genre de choses quoi. Et les parents de Zane désiraient plus que tout un enfant bien à eux, ce qui leur avait été jusque-là refusé. À ce moment, leurs intérêts se croisèrent suffisamment pour que ma mère accepte de leur donner ce bébé… s'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Par chance pour eux, Zane est né le premier, un sacré bébé ressemblant énormément à son père biologique. Je ne suis pas certaine, pour être honnête, que ma mère aurait accepté de porter deux fois l'enfant d'un homme si une fille était venue au monde en premier.

– Attends un peu, tu es en train de me dire que Zane et toi… Vous avez exactement les mêmes parents ?!

Zair confirma, plongeant le garçon dans une perplexité rare.

– Nos parents ne se ressemblaient pas du tout physiquement, précisa-t-elle néanmoins.

– Et en plus, vous êtes à la fois frère et sœur et cousins du premier degré.

– Grosso modo, c'est ça.

Ils débouchèrent à un embranchement en forme de croix, auquel il dut s'arrêter un instant, massant ses tempes pulsant douloureusement. La sensation s'amplifiait progressivement, un brouillard diffus pointant dans une direction précise au début, se transformant par intermittence en vague pulsante. Jamais il n'avait vécu pareille sensation (tout comme il ne croyait certainement pas que cela lui arriverait un jour), pourtant, plus il avançait, plus il parvenait à localiser précisément la source de ses ressentis.

Devenait-il influencé à force de côtoyer du kaïru régulièrement ? Dans ce cas, les entraînements des Radikors pendant qu'il s'efforçait de résister aux assauts de Zane prenaient un tout autre sens.

– Tu es sûr que ça va ? l'interrogea Zair, rivant ses iris vert d'eau sur lui. Tu n'arrête pas de te toucher le front depuis tout à l'heure.

– Merci, ça va, souffla-t-il. C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre. Mais je n'ai pas mal. Pourquoi acceptes-tu si facilement de m'expliquer des choses aussi… personnelles ? fit-il, détournant la conversation.

– Tu as juré, non ? Et puis, ce n'est pas désagréable de se rappeler de bons souvenirs. Après tout, nous partageons entre nous tout ce que nous apprenons à ton sujet, j'ai toujours de quoi te remettre à ta place si jamais tu tentes quoi que ce soit de malhonnête avec ces informations.

Le garçon s'empressa de lui assurer que jamais il ne s'aviserait de s'engager sur une pente aussi vile, pas alors que les Radikors le prenaient sous leur aile. Nombre de questions brûlaient encore ses lèvres leurs parents étaient-ils au courant de leur engagement sur la voie du kaïru ? De leurs agissements ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils retrouvés séparés l'un de l'autre si leurs familles étaient si soudées ? Cependant, il devinait que les réponses à ces questions risquaient d'être bien plus douloureuses qu'il ne le pensait de prime abord sinon, pourquoi les adolescents vivraient-ils ainsi au jour le jour, sans aucune aide extérieure ?

Ne désirant pas peiner l'adolescente, il ravala ses interrogations, lui adressant au contraire un sourire qu'il voulut chaleureux. Si tant était que cela ait une réelle valeur pour la Radikors…

– Ce ne doit pas être très facile à vivre, tout ça, soupira Marc en s'engageant dans un court escalier.

– Pas tant que ça, notre père n'avait jamais totalement coupé les ponts avec moi, même s'il vivait vraiment loin. J'ai d'ailleurs fait souvent de courts séjours avec Zane, petite. Je crois me souvenir qu'au début, il avait refusé, arguant qu'il refusait de laisser l'un de ses enfants. Mais lui et l'autre père de mon frère avaient tellement envie de cet enfant, en plus de quelques enjeux à part, qu'ils ont fini par accepter.

– Je vois… Mais comment ils ont fait, si ta maman ne voulait pas avoir de bébé avec un homme ?

– Un soupçon de magie, associé à beaucoup de technologie au lieu de coucher ensemble, ils ont utilisé le principe de la FIV. Quelque chose de complètement inconnu du pays de Zane, d'ailleurs, rit-elle. J'aurais donné cher pour voir la tête de_ kanmi_ quand il a fallut lui expliquer le procédé !

– Euh… Je ne comprends pas tout… C'est comme pour mettre une graine dans le ventre de la femme, mais sans garçon ? demanda Marc, peu connaisseur sur le sujet.

Inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'adolescente consulta une nouvelle fois son X-Reader, carrément perplexe. Pourtant, aucun commentaire ne s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle se reconcentrait sur la discussion en cours. Que pouvait-elle bien regarder avec autant d'attention ? se demanda l'ex-collégien. De ce qu'il savait, le petit appareil servait essentiellement à invoquer des monstres, lancer des attaques, localiser le kaïru ou récolter la précieuse énergie. Tiens, peut-être que les Radikors accepteraient de le laisser venir avec eux lors d'une de ce qu'il appelaient des « missions », destinées à récolter la précieuse énergie, s'il s'entraînait suffisamment dur ! Après tout, eux-mêmes étaient partis de la forteresse trois fois en tout précisément dans ce but, tout en sachant pertinemment être la cible des Stax et de Koz.

Bref, aucune de ces fonctions ne lui expliquait pourquoi Zair portait une telle importance à son X-Reader.

– La « graine » ?! Tu es novice ou quoi ? ricana la jeune femme, une main sur la hanche. Et si tu me parlais plutôt de ta famille à toi ? Elle doit te manquer à force, non ?

– Désolé, tu n'arriveras pas à me donner envie de vous fuir, coupa tout de suite le garçon.

– Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû te parler de tout ça, soupira Zair, contrariée. Maintenant, tu vas croire à une soi-disant amitié nous unissant, ou autre bêtise propre aux humains.

– Ça n'aurait rien changé, déclara-t-il avec plus d'assurance que ce à quoi il s'attendait. J'ai bien réfléchi à toute cette histoire, et avant de prendre ma décision, je voudrais sortir de la forteresse, me confronter au monde extérieur. Si ça se trouve, sans vous, impossible de survivre plus de quelques jours ! Et encore… J'ai besoin de savoir si j'en suis capable !

Ce soudain plaidoyer lui était venu au fur et à mesure de sa déclaration, un fil rouge bienvenu qu'il cherchait à saisir depuis longtemps maintenant. Si laisser penser qu'il envisageait de prendre le large, comme elle le souhaitait, pouvait l'aider à suivre les Radikors lors de leur prochaine escapade hors des sombres murs de la forteresse, pourquoi ne pas essayer dans ce cas ?

– Et puis, je peux toujours essayer d'être utile à l'équipe en attendant ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

– Ça, murmura énigmatiquement Zair tout en vérifiant leur trajectoire sur son X-Reader, je commence à sérieusement le croire…

µµµ

Pour être honnête, Zane devait admettre qu'il aurait aimé reprendre conscience en ayant tout oublié de ses actes de la veille, même un bref instant. Un peu comme les personnes tellement saoules qu'elles ne parviennent pas à se souvenir seulement de la personne reposant à leurs côtés, désorientées par l'alcool péniblement éliminé de leurs veines fluidifiées par un panel largement étendu de shot de vodka, ou autre boisson tout aussi abrutissante. Oui, à ce moment-là, le jeune homme aurait au moins pu s'interroger sur la présence de son propre coéquipier, nonchalamment allongé dans son lit – à lui ! –, voir le secouer brutalement pour lui réclamer des explications que le colosse, à demi-endormi, ne saurait que lui bredouiller. Tout justifierait alors une mise à la porte dans les règles, agrémentée d'un chapelet d'imprécations dignes de sa réputation.

Hélas pour lui, chaque moment, chaque détail de la veille restait gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, comme autant de frais souvenirs aussi plaisants qu'ils l'inquiétaient. Une attirance purement charnelle, ne cessait-il de se répéter en suivant inlassablement du regard les contours de moins en moins arrondis de l'adolescent. Et puisqu'il était à l'origine du rapprochement soudain de leurs corps, quelques heures plus tôt, il gardait totalement la main sur leur relation, quelle qu'elle puisse être par la suite, ajoutait-il immédiatement après, écoutant le souffle régulier chatouillant sa peau tiède.

S'étirant paresseusement sans prendre garde à heurter ou non son amant (une façon de s'assurer qu'il ne prêtait qu'un intérêt purement égoïste au colosse, bien que pas une seule fois ses membres ne firent autre chose que l'effleurer prudemment), Zane hésita, restant assis sur son semblant de matelas, le drap beige dissimulant la moitié inférieure de son corps. Tekris, endormi du sommeil du juste, marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil, remuant jusqu'à se retourner sur le flanc. Essaya, du moins le vert, voyant que sa blessure allait se retrouver coincée entre le corps massif la supportant et la rigidité du métal, posa sa main sur le torse de son coéquipier, l'enjoignant d'une poussée franche à revenir se placer sur le dos. L'autre ne lui opposa aucune résistance, un bras passé par-dessus sa tête.

Cédant à une impulsion, Zane se rabaissa, glissant plus loin sous la couette, posant son crâne sur la poitrine ainsi dévoilée, bercé par le rythme des battements du cœur sous son oreille. Négligemment, il passa le bout des doigts dans la chevelure bicolore, pinçant une mèche entre ses ongles si courts qu'il avait finit par se ronger la peau autour, une fois seul dans sa tente – ou tout autre endroit accueillant son équipe pour la nuit. Devait-il se lever, vaquer à ses habituelles occupations, maintenant que le sommeil l'avait pour de bon fuit ? Ou au contraire, profiter d'un rare moment de paresse qu'il pouvait s'accorder, savourant le contact de la peau de Tekris sous les arabesques habilement dessinées par sa main libre ?

Grognant d'agacement, l'extraterrestre retira cette dernière, la plaçant le long de son corps. Pas question de s'adonner à ce genre de niaiserie affreusement romantique ! Ceci dit, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, aussi courte fut sa nuit. Cette fois, aucun cauchemar, réminiscence douloureuse ou autre mauvais rêve caractéristiques des sommeils agités n'était venu le déranger, le laissant totalement libre de disposer de son repos. L'épuisement suite à une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, évidemment.

Le corps étendu auprès de lui remua doucement, signe que son propriétaire ne tarderait pas à sortir des bras de Morphée à son tour. Aussitôt, Zane cessa de se coller contre le colosse, mettant quelques dizaines de centimètres nécessaires entre eux. Roulant sur le dos, il glissa ses mains entrecroisées sous sa tête, fixant intensément le plafond comme s'il détenait la vérité universelle de toute chose.  
Baillant doucement, Tekris jeta un œil vers lui, souriant légèrement en remarquant qu'il n'était pas le seul éveillé. Durcissant ses traits, Zane fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, plongé dans sa réflexion imaginaire. Allait-il lui aussi repartir sans un mot, ou faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?! À la limite, ce serait le plus simple pour eux-deux. Un simple coup entre deux moments de répit, sans aucune conséquence, ni suite possible, pas de comptes à rendre, ou de piques acerbes à lancer pour remettre chacun à la position qu'il devait occuper. Ni d'explications à fournir, ou de suite espérée à enterrer impitoyablement.

Ce n'était pas à lui de gérer les émois de ses coéquipiers, après tout !

Tout aussi gêné que son chef d'équipe, Tekris resta un long moment le regard dans le vide, fixant la porte de la chambre sans vraiment la voir, guettant le moindre mouvement pouvant lui donner une indication sur l'état d'esprit de son camarade. Toujours immobile, Zane ne lui offrit pas l'indice qu'il attendait tellement, sa nervosité accélérant tant sa respiration, qu'il dut inspirer profondément plusieurs fois de suite avant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Par les Enfers, que fichait donc le colosse, à rester immobile ?!

Finalement, Tekris se décida, optant pour un mince sourire lui étant destiné. Une fraction de seconde avant que son vis-à-vis, glissant simplement ses pupilles vers sa gauche, ne cède à son tour.

– Salut, commença-t-il, balayant le jeune homme d'un regard appréciateur.

– Salut, répondit sobrement Zane, daignant enfin tourner le visage vers son interlocuteur. Comment va ta blessure ? enchaîna-t-il, bien décidé à garder le contrôle de la conversation.

– J'ai connu pire, souffla Tekris, ses yeux ne se détachant pas des lèvres charnues pincées en une moue presque boudeuse. Je crois qu'elle a un peu saignée, mais rien de bien grave. Je peux t'embrasser ?

Surpris par l'abrupt demande de son coéquipier, Zane en resta un instant interdit, pesant le pour et le contre. Refuser tout net serait réellement hypocrite de sa part, tant il en crevait d'envie d'un autre côté, qui sait si Tekris n'irait pas s'imaginer diverses choses fort préjudiciable à la bonne marche de l'équipe ?! Il était bien capable de se persuader que cette nuit passée ensemble signifiait plus qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air.

Car enfin, cela ne signifiait rien de particulier, absolument rien !

Peut-être, mais s'il se laissait atteindre par la sincérité du colosse, Zane s'assurait définitivement de l'éloigner du gamin, du moins quand il s'agissait d'intimité. Pour le reste, à la réflexion, les deux compères pouvaient bien courir autour de la forteresse vêtus d'un simple pagne, tant que Tekris restait bien à lui…

Se raclant bruyamment la gorge, le jeune homme déplia ses bras, examinant la pièce silencieusement jusqu'à repérer les endroits où avaient échoués ses affaires. Heureusement, excepté ses chaussures, l'une trônant sur la carte dépliée dans un coin sur laquelle reportait leurs possibles lieux de refuge, et l'autre posée en équilibre précaire entre le mur et un débord de celui-ci, il pouvait sans souci en récupérer l'intégralité en quelques enjambées.

– Il faut changer ton bandage, marmonna-t-il, se détournant de l'autre garçon.

– Même pas un simple baiser ? insista le colosse, l'amertume teintant sa voix. Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Soupirant ostensiblement, Zane haussa les épaules, comme si cela, au fond, lui importait peu, pantalon tenu en main. Au fond, qu'est-ce que cela lui coûtait ? D'accord, Tekris outrepassait ses prérogatives en ne cédant pas dès la première injonction, mais au final…

Incapable de terminer sa pensée, du moins de manière satisfaisante, il abandonna la lutte mentale, récupérant au passage son caleçon, à quelques centimètres de son premier vêtement.

– Pourquoi pas ? Vas-y, je m'occuperais de toi juste après.

Le contact des lèvres de son vis-à-vis, dès qu'il eut fini de donner son assentiment, l'enchanta bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Si le colosse s'était empressé de le convaincre, c'était forcément qu'il désirait ardemment obtenir cette faveur de son chef d'équipe sinon, pourquoi prendre cette peine ?! Eh bien, mieux valait qu'il se rende bien compte de sa générosité !

Rompant aussi doucement que possible leur étreinte, Tekris parsema sa gorge de petits baisers, reproduisant, quoique maladroitement, les intentions dont l'avait abreuvé son partenaire, quelques heures plus tôt. Retenant un rire sec, Zane le repoussa, avec bien moins de ménagement, une main sur son torse afin de plaquer son dos contre le matelas. Mécontent de se trouver ainsi interrompu, le colosse retint de justesse un regard protestataire, se contentant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, accusateur.

– On ne va pas pouvoir se retrouver seuls avant un bon moment, alors nous pourrions en profiter tant que le jour n'en est encore qu'à ses balbutiements, plaida l'adolescent.

– Si encore cela se reproduira, rétorqua Zane, plus par défi qu'autre chose.

– Raison de plus, sourit Tekris, effleurant la peau du bras le plus proche du sien.

Ignorant les dernières déclarations, emplies de sous-entendus laissant de trop lourds frissons remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, l'intéressé commença à nouer de nouveau les bandelettes jaunes, initialement placées sous ses gants, autour de ses poignets. Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, Tekris s'avoua vaincu, palpant son flanc blessé en grimaçant (le _drangkar_ ne devait plus faire effet, conclut le chef des Radikors). Une aura brunâtre teintait le centre autrefois immaculé du bandage à première vue, elle semblait sèche, mais mieux ne valait pas prendre de risques inutiles et manquer d'être ralentis, au moment critique, par une plaie mal guérie. Pas alors que Lokar venait de leur annoncer son intention de bientôt passer à l'offensive. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre que son Maître ne décide enfin d'amener sa dernière équipe de combattants auprès de lui. De là, profitant de ce que l'homme serait vulnérable, Zane pourrait s'arranger à gagner de nombreux galons sous le regard satisfait du Maître, gagnant une confiance qui lui serait, à terme, des plus profitable. Mais attention, si Lokar s'apercevait que ses motivations n'étaient pas uniquement guidées par sa loyauté, le jeune homme risquait de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure entre les mains expertes de son supérieur. Tout valait mieux que de se retrouver banni une seconde fois. Qui plus est, rien ne lui assurait que Lokar lui accorderait encore son pardon.

Trois coups secs résonnèrent, contre la battant d'acier de la porte, rapidement suivis de deux autres, plus courts. Le signal qu'utilisait Zair, quand elle voulait se faire reconnaître sans doute par ses compagnons. Jurant intérieurement, Zane s'empressa d'enfiler ses gants par-dessus ses bandelettes, dissimulant entièrement les tatouages imprimés sur sa peau. Il ne craignait pas que la jeune femme ne les découvre, vu qu'elle les avaient déjà vu des dizaines de fois avant, quand ils étaient enfants, mais Tekris ne fit peut-être pas attention aux signes qu'ils représentaient.

– Zane ? C'est moi, il faut que je te parle, tout de suite, déclara la voix de sa coéquipière.

– Hum, oui, une petite minute ! tonna son vis-à-vis de son ton le plus assuré, contraste avec l'affolement tambourinant contre sa poitrine.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle entre maintenant ! Les vêpres étalées un peu partout dans la pièce, les draps froissés, et surtout, l'absence totale d'autre morceau de tissu que la couverture recouvrant les corps alanguis ne laissaient aucun doute sur les activités nocturnes des deux adolescents ! Et de là, nul doute qu'elle s'efforcerait d'imaginer pléthore de scénarios absolument éloignés de la réalité, accompagnés d'insupportables logorrhées affreusement ennuyeuses sur ce qu'il convenait le mieux de faire ! Autant le gamin pouvait croire à une histoire déclamée avec certitude et ne souffrant d'aucune contestation, autant l'imagination – et la foutue mémoire ! – de Zair ne laisserait pas passer cet incident !

Tiens, en parlant du talsi, qu'on ne lui dise pas que…

– Est-ce que ce maudit gosse est dans tes pattes ? demanda-t-il, brusquement traversé par un éclair de lucidité tandis qu'il bouclait la ceinture de son pantalon.

– Oui, disons que ça le concerne aussi, en un sens, expliqua Zair.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna le gamin, au moins aussi surpris que Zane.

Tekris, qui jusque là se contentait d'arborer un sourire goguenard en observant les agitations de son chef d'équipe (sans pour autant se presser autant que ce dernier l'aurait voulu, à son grand agacement), se décomposa sur-le-champ. Lâchant à son tour une bordée d'imprécations proche de ce que Zane pouvait déclamer dans ses moments de franche mauvaise humeur, il daigna enfin s'agiter à son tour, s'habillant certes maladroitement, forcé de composer avec son état physique loin d'être optimal, mais plus vite que n'importe quel blessé de l'histoire.

N'y tenant plus, Zane éclata à son tour d'un rire moqueur, pointant du doigt son coéquipier en train de se débattre avec la couverture ayant soudain décidé de prendre vie afin de lui mettre le plus de bâtons dans les roues possible. Jamais il n'avait vu le colosse aussi pressé, ni aussi gêné, et ça lui faisait un bien fou de s'amuser un peu, après tant de semaines – même de mois – sous pression !

– Tu peux me charrier tant que tu veux, moi, je n'ai pas de T-shirt à mettre, rétorqua sèchement Tekris.

– De quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? fit Zair, de l'autre côté de la porte.

Pour le coup, aucun des deux garçons n'eut la moindre envie de rire, pendant une fraction de seconde.

– Faut qu'on range un peu, répondit instinctivement Zane, y'a du sang qui a coulé, et le gosse va s'évanouir !

Bon, c'était loin de figurer dans son palmarès des meilleures excuses, mais cela suffirait pour cette fois…

µµµ

– T'as entendu ? fit Marc, tout joyeux. Il fait attention à moi, juste un peu !

Contenant de plus en plus mal son impatience, son X-Reader tapotant en rythme contre sa cuisse, Zair ne lui accorda qu'une attention minime, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Contrariée de devoir ainsi poireauter en dépit des « nouvelles urgentes » qu'elle souhaitait rapporter à ses compagnons, l'adolescente ne parvenait à masquer une sourde inquiétude exsudant de chacun de ses gestes, bien plus secs qu'à l'accoutumée. Depuis sa déclaration sur la peut-être future utilité du gamin, elle n'avait pas desserré les dents, suivant les indications qu'il lui indiquait, parfois en prenant quelques secondes pour se repérer, non sans consulter brièvement son petit appareil avant de suivre la voie ainsi désignée. Plus le duo avançait le long des couloirs étriqués, plus sa nervosité grandissait, la poussant à accélérer progressivement le pas à mesure que les échos répétés du X-Reader ne se fasse de plus en plus rapprochés, et pressants.

Pour finir, devinant à son tour où tout cela les menaient, elle choisit de prendre les devants, devançant les petites foulées de l'ancien collégien. Même elle, avec sa petite taille, parvenait à le distancer s'il ne se mettait pas à trottiner… Ce n'était pas honteux, oh non, mais un peu vexant mine de rien…

– C'est bien ça qui me surprend, marmonna-t-elle enfin, foudroyant la porte du regard comme si elle pouvait y forer un trou par la seule force de sa volonté.

Poussant un long soupir proche de l'énervement, la Radikors tambourina du poing contre l'outrecuidant battant, refusant de céder à sa volonté mentale. Enfin, après ce qui ressembla à un « plus idiot que toi, je ne vois pas ! », le panneau coulissa sur la droite, laissant apparaître Zane, une moue peu amène plaquée sur ses traits et un paquet de bandage sur le bras, l'autre tenant ce qui ressemblait à se méprendre à une bouteille de désinfectant. Si le désinfectant avait une couleur betterave, bien entendu…

Se tortillant pour essayer de voir entre les deux corps se faisant face, Marc tenta d'apercevoir Tekris. Devinant sa haute silhouette, appuyée contre le meuble bancal (volontairement, apparemment, bien que cette idée lui paraisse des plus saugrenue), les poings serrant son plateau, il se faufila entre le montant et le chef des Radikors, ce dernier, trop surpris pour chercher à le retenir, le suivant d'un regard intrigué. Heureusement, il se détourna rapidement, revenant à sa coéquipière, décidé à lui passer le savon de sa vie.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?! Ce n'est pas une heure pour réveiller les honnêtes gens !

– Tekris ! Tu vas bien ! Ça ne fais pas trop mal ? s'inquiéta Marc au même moment.

– Il fallait ouvrir la porte tout de suite, au lieu de traîner comme un vieux au supermarché ! rétorqua Zair.

– Désolé d'être en train de soigner notre grand blessé de guerre !

Un petit cri résonna dans la pièce, attirant toutes les attentions des personnes présentes dans les pièces. Rouge de gêne, le garçon se rendit compte qu'il venait de sa propre gorge.

– C'est grave alors ? reprit-il d'une toute petite voix.

– Mais non, juste un mauvais coup superficiel, le rassura maladroitement le colosse, attirant son corps fluet contre son flanc indemne, ébouriffant affectueusement sa tignasse érable.

Grognant entre ses dents, Zane leva les yeux au ciel, déposant tout son fatras sur le sol, la table se trouvant visiblement trop loin pour qu'il daigne faire l'effort de la rejoindre. Pourtant, il ne tenta pas, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, d'envoyer le garçon à Trifouillis-les-Oies dans le but de séparer le colosse et l'enfant. Perdu, Marc sa gratta le crâne, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien le déranger à ce point, si ce n'était pas sa présence juste à côté de son coéquipier qui l'agaçait tant ?

Peut-être était-il vexé qu'il ait accordé son attention d'abord à Tekris, puisqu'il voulait tout le temps passer avant n'importe qui ? Mouais, ça lui paraissait étrange quand même…

– Tu veux que je te dise bonjour d'abord ? tenta-t-il néanmoins, si jamais le jeune homme attendait une marque d'attention spécifique propre à sa personne.

– Même pas en rêve tu m'approches ! s'étrangla Zane.

Claquant sa langue d'un air désapprobateur, Tekris se rendit compte de son erreur quand les iris onyx virèrent à l'orage. Tendu à craquer, le colosse trouva soudainement un intérêt de la plus haute importance au bout de ses orteils, ses chaussures étant restées près de la porte, là où Zane exigeait qu'elles restent quand quelqu'un osait entrer dans ses pénates.

– Les garçons, nous avons plus urgent pour le moment, coupa Zair, s'interposant prudemment entre eux.

Après un dernier regard vers le colosse l'avertissant que les choses n'en resteraient pas là, Zane se détourna, mâchoires serrées, ressemblant terriblement à un ours affublé d'une horrible rage de dents… et blessé, aussi improbable cela parut-il à l'ancien collégien. Non, il se trompait sûrement…

Ouvrant la bouche, Tekris ne put prononcer le moindre mot, Zane le coupant grossièrement.

– Alors, quelle est donc cette nouvelle si urgente ? fit-il, s'adressant à sa coéquipière.

– J'y viens. Gamin ? (l'intéressé releva le nez, penché sur le bandage de Tekris) À ton avis, d'où provient exactement la… sensation que tu as ?

Plissant le front, le chef des Radikors la dévisagea comme si elle était soudainement devenue folle… avant de comprendre quelque chose connu de lui seul, reportant l'onyx de ses yeux sur le gamin, soudainement bien plus intéressé. Peu habitué à se trouver l'objet d'une attention non provoquée par son incompétence dans tel ou tel domaine, Marc se ramassa sur lui-même, reportant son regard à plusieurs reprises sur la porte, solidement refermée derrière son passage. Impossible de fuir par là si jamais…

Se redressant, il se morigéna intérieurement. Pas question de fuir, enfin ! Surtout après avoir manifesté son désir de rester face à Zair. Levant lentement le bras, tout en évitant de croiser le regard de Zane, il désigna timidement le mur contre lequel le lit du jeune homme s'adossait.

D'un geste impatient, le chef des Radikors se dirigea à pas lents jusqu'au seul endroit pouvant possiblement abriter quelque chose à ce niveau. D'un poignet, il saisit une minuscule anfractuosité quelques mètres latéralement de sa tête de lit, invisible si l'on avait pas le nez dessus, et encore, Marc avait en quelque sorte payé pour le savoir. Glissant le panneau dissimulant la cachette incrustée dans le métal, toujours tiraillé par sa colère de savoir sa trappe découverte par un gamin un peu trop fouineur, l'extraterrestre en tira son sac à dos, fermé contrairement à la dernière fois. Laissant tomber l'objet sur le sol, sans lui accorder davantage qu'un vague regard peu passionné, il continua, retirant une courte épée de la taille de son avant-bras enveloppée dans du tissu des plus banal, dont Marc ne vit qu'un reflet doré, puis la petite plaque d'ambre qui avait, en chutant, révélé un passage vers un autre lieu. Dans ses souvenirs, elle n'était pas aussi brillante, ni parée de cette aura violacée… Aussitôt, l'ancien collégien hocha machinalement la tête, ne parvenait à détacher ses iris noisettes de l'objet. Oui, il en était certain, il s'agissait bien de la chose lui provoquant une telle sensation de malaise…Il commençait à s'y habituer, mais cela n'en demeurait pas moins désagréable.

– C'est ça, confirma-t-il, s'éloignant de Tekris pour se rapprocher de l'artefact.

Devinant son intention, Zane le leva immédiatement hors de sa portée, le foudroyant du regard. Reculant instinctivement, Marc se força à s'arrêter, observant Zair, sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Plaçant son X-Reader juste au-dessus de la plaque, elle fit un petit signe affirmatif à ses compagnons, le bip de l'appareil frôlant la crise d'apoplexie tant il se déchaînait.

Dans son dos, Tekris poussa une exclamation de surprise. Sursautant brutalement, Marc se retourna vivement. Bouche bée, le colosse l'observait avec ce qui, chez lui, équivalait à des yeux écarquillés (bien que ses épaisses montures ne trahissaient aucun mouvement du haut de son visage). Comme s'il voyait son minipuce pour la première fois – et ne savait trop quoi en déduire.

Il n'allait pas le repousser juste parce qu'il avait deviné où se trouvait un aussi petit objet, quand même ?! Ça ne voulait pas dire que l'ancien collégien se trouvait atteint d'une tare ignoble pour les Radikors, ou si bizarre qu'ils le prendrait pour un monstre, ou autre chose de ce genre ?!

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finit-il par demander, n'en pouvant plus de se questionner. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?! J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Reprenant contact avec la réalité, Zane laissa un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres, dévoilant ses canines, un peu trop pointues pour être honnêtes. Il ne paraissait guère en colère pour une fois, au contraire. Le jeune homme rayonnait de ce qui ressemblait bien à de la satisfaction.

– Au contraire, gamin, tu viens de te donner une utilité ! Tu es capable de sentir le kaïru, et ça, ça peut nous donner un avantage certain sur nos ennemis !

– Moi ? Mais… C'est pas possible, je n'ai jamais eu cette impression avant, et je ne suis pas un combattant !

– Là, il marque un point, l'approuva Zair. Les deux seules personnes que nous connaissons, capables de détecter naturellement le kaïru, sont toutes de grands combattants. Pourtant, le petit ne nous a montré aucune capacité particulière dans la manipulation de l'énergie !

– Impossible, le kaïru ne se trompe jamais !

Hypothèse ou réalité, Tekris s'avança vers Marc, ébouriffant amicalement sa tignasse déjà fortement indisciplinée. Bien qu'il soit certain que ses compagnons fassent une erreur monumentale, ce dernier n'ajouta rien, persuadé que les Radikors ne tarderaient pas à revenir sur leurs propos. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'il venait d'avoir deux coups de chance à la suite, que cela signifiait quoi que ce soit. Si l'on exceptait la déception venant obligatoirement après chaque faux espoir…

– Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir localiser et récolter du kaïru beaucoup plus vite ! Il nous suffira juste de développer un peu ton don, et bientôt tu seras aussi efficace que Maya, j'en suis certain, assura Zane, bien loin de partager les pensées de l'ancien collégien. Nous avons désormais une bonne raison de présenter le gamin à Lokar ! Et puis notre Maître pourra peut-être nous renseigner sur l'étrange paradoxe qu'est ce gosse.

L'intéressé se gratta le menton, s'écartant promptement de Tekris au moment où celui-ci réceptionna les bandages que lui envoya Zane, soudainement moins soucieux de prêter attention à la sensibilité du jeune garçon. Un changement imprévu, venant de lui, mais pas tellement surprenant à la réflexion. Selon son humeur, l'extraterrestre pouvait se comporter de manières totalement opposées, en quelques minutes seulement. Pile à ce moment, il réduit la distance le séparant du colosse, s'attelant à défaire le tissu, déjà extrêmement froissé par la nuit, noué autour de sa taille.

– Qui est Lokar, alors ? s'enquit Marc. Votre Maître, c'est ça ?

– Exactement, confirma Zane tout en retirant la compresse (frissonnant, le gamin sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Aucune gerbe de sang giclant jusqu'au plafond ne jaillissait de la blessure, et Tekris gardait une impassibilité de statue, mais il n'avait jamais aimé voir des plaies sur les corps des personnes lui tenant à cœur). C'est l'homme qui nous entraîne à devenir des combattants. Les plus puissants de l'Univers.

– Mais il est où justement ? Je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois depuis que je voyage avec vous.

Cette fois, le chef des Radikors prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de lui répondre du bout des lèvres.

– Il n'est pas sur Terre pour l'instant. Enfin, il prépare son retour, pendant que nous effectuons les missions qu'il nous donne. Majoritairement récolter de l'énergie kaïru, pour devenir plus fort. Mais ne te tracasse pas avec les détails, si tout se passe comme je le pense, tu découvriras bientôt…

Le débit du bipeur des X-Readers de Zane et Zair (celui du premier reposant dans sa pochette grise, suspendue à une équerre reconvertie en patère) s'accéléra brutalement, interrompant le jeune homme en pleine phrase, rappelant le rythme d'un électroencéphalogramme réalisé sur une personne vivant la pire trouille jamais connue de sa vie.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, la plaque d'ambre s'illumina d'une aura teintée de violet luisant, nimbée de volutes bleu nuit, si insoutenable que Marc dut fermer les yeux, craignant de perdre l'usage de la vue si il tentait de braver son intensité. Juste avant de placer ses bras devant son visage, aussi serrés que possibles pour ne laisser filtrer aucun rayon, il distingua les trois autres Radikors, eux aussi détournés de la source lumineuse.

Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à devoir se protéger…

Le phénomène disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, sans un bruit, ni aucun avertissement. Un instant, Marc craignit de subir les affres de la cécité, puis la seconde d'après, tout revenait à la normale, comme si rien n'avait bougé, ou qu'aucun évènement extraordinaire ne venait de se produire.

Si ce n'était la plaque d'ambre, suspendue dans les airs, qui retomba sur le sol métallique dans un claquement sonore, rappelant terriblement les tocsins des églises que Marc, plus jeune, avait pu visiter avec sa mère et sa sœur, âgée de six ans à l'époque. Et encore, avaient-ils dû sortir en catastrophe, le vacarme du clocher effrayant tant la petite fille qu'elle pleurait sans discontinuer.

– Ça s'est arrêté, souffla Tekris, serrant le jeune garçon contre lui. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?!

Personne n'étant en mesure de lui répondre, la question s'évanouit dans les airs, flottant entre eux, suite de mots intangibles, et pourtant pesants de présence.

Interloquée par le soudain silence, envahissant les lieux sans que personne, jusque-là, ne daigne y prêter attention, Zair baissa le regard vers l'écran de son X-Reader, redevenu muet.

– Plus de relique détectée, murmura-t-elle.

– Elle est brûlante, déclara Zane, ramassant l'objet d'ambre (quoique, Marc commençait à douter qu'il s'agisse réellement de ce matériau) en délaissant son coéquipier (ce dernier devant terminer de nouer le bandage autour de sa blessure avec l'aide de « minipuce ». Fugitivement, il observa le colosse avec ce qui, chez n'importe qui d'autre, serait passé pour du regret. Une idée si saugrenue, que Marc l'ignora).

La faisant sauter d'une main à l'autre, il ajouta :

– Mais totalement vidée de son kaïru.

– C'était bien la peine de la recharger, pour ce résultat, bougonna Tekris, passant avec l'aide de Marc son T-shirt par-dessus son crâne. On aurait pu au moins nous prévenir !

Même en l'absence d'explications, le gamin devinait sans trop de mal qui se cachait derrière le « on ».

– Ce n'est pas le plus gros problème, intervint Zair. Vu comment nos X-Readers se sont affolés, les Stax, et peut-être Koz aussi, vont détecter l'ex-relique aussi. Et je ne crois pas qu'une telle déflagration d'énergie les laissera indifférents.

– Vu la rapidité de la durée de vie de la relique en question, ils n'auront sûrement pas eu le temps de voir l'endroit où elle a été repérée, non ? proposa Tekris, enfin correctement soigné.

Personne ne croyant à sa supposition – y compris lui, réalisa Marc –, le colosse n'insista pas, se tournant vers Zane dans l'attente de ses dispositions. Ou de la suite d'un quelconque plan B mis au point par l'équipe ? Franchement, le gamin ne les connaissait pas assez pour choisir une option avec certitude.

– Rassemblez vos affaires, ordonna l'irascible extraterrestre, le plus vite possible. Dans dix minutes, on fiche le camp ! Si le X-Scaper n'a pas reçu de boost, ce qui est impossible sur pareil tas de ferraille, ça nous laisse largement le temps de s'envoler de la forteresse !

– Hum, Zane… commença Zair, le regard plongé dans les steppes glacées étendues à perte de vue. Je crois que le X-Scaper en question a détecté l'artefact de Maître Lokar bien avant nous…

D'un seul mouvement, le reste du quatuor franchit la distance le séparant de la fenêtre, s'empressa de suivre la direction indiquée par le doigt, désormais pointé, de Zair.

À quelques centaines de mètres de là, sa couleur jaune jurant avec les sombres alentours des glaciers, la silhouette massive d'un vaisseau se découpait dans le lointain.

Aussi loin que se trouvait Marc, les formes qu'il distinguait sur le toit de l'appareil, bien trop rapide à son goût, étaient un poil trop grandes pour appartenir aux adolescents que les Radikors appelaient « Stax ».

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Les choses recommencent à bouger, et ça ne fait que débuter !_

_Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée, et à bientôt !_


	19. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

**Ce n'est qu'un au revoir (première partie)**

Elle se dressait, immobile, immuable, à quelques portées de flèches de lui. Écrasante de présence, bien qu'aucune autre construction artificielle n'ait, en plusieurs siècles d'existence, réussi à imposer sa marque en empiétant sur un territoire hostile, refoulant les moins aguerris sans la moindre once de pitié. Pour avoir été lui-même élève de Lokar, en un temps déjà si lointain et pourtant imprimé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, Koz savait la rapidité à laquelle une engelure taquine pouvait apparaître sur un doigt un peu trop imprudent.

Mais cette fois, il ne venait pas au sein de ce désert de glace la peur au ventre, traînant des pieds à l'idée de se présenter devant son ancien Maître en sachant pertinemment devoir lui expliquer un autre échec de son équipe à récolter une relique kaïru. Diara, sa plus jeune sœur, avait beau s'être autoproclamée chef des Imperiaz, l'insupportable princesse blonde n'assumait que très occasionnellement ses fonctions quand cela ne lui apportait aucun avantage personnel.

Plus étrange encore, le jeune prince s'apprêtait à entrer dans les tréfonds des entrailles de la forteresse aux côtés de ses ennemis d'hier, qu'il détestait avec passion encore un an auparavant. Observant obliquement le trio, plongé en plein conciliabule devant les commandes du X-Scaper, réunis sous le nom d'équipe Stax, Koz songea que le sens de l'humour de la vie ne correspondait pas toujours au sien… S'allier à de simples humains, certes clamant œuvrer pour le bien, dans le but d'appréhender ceux censés être ses compagnons de travail, voilà une bien bonne farce qui ne lui donnait aucunement envie de rire !

Quoique, les E-Teens de Lokar, les combattants sous ses ordres, étaient connus pour se vouer une détestation sans borne, peut-être davantage qu'à leurs ennemis d'ailleurs. Poussés par la nécessité de rentrer dans les petits papiers de leur Maître, désireux de s'arroger le titre de meilleur combattant et monter dans la hiérarchie, impatients de récolter le maximum d'énergie kaïru possible, il ne restait que bien peu de temps aux adolescents pour autre chose ne réclamant pas de se battre. Si tant était que l'un d'entre eux ait réellement envie de surmonter l'animosité instaurée par Lokar.

Lokar n'étant pas à sa disposition (et de toute façon, se retrouver face à lui ne l'enchantait guère), ne lui restait plus que les Radikors, derniers liens avec son ancien Maître, pour venger sa famille, et prouver au Redakaï que son allégeance n'était que contrainte et forcée, sa loyauté allant désormais à ceux se dressant sur le passage de Lokar. Bizarrement, même en une période aussi transitionnelle que celle-ci, les Stax ne daignaient pas oublier les quelques petites trahisons orchestrées par les Imperiaz, ni les aussi négligeables répliques un chouïa désagréables lancées par Koz ou ses sœurs.

Ce qu'ils pouvaient être rancuniers parfois ces humains…

Pourtant, ses motivations restaient sincères : faire payer à Lokar les souffrances infligées à sa famille. Le traîner devant la justice du Redakaï. Et pour cela, autant que pour prouver ses bons sentiments, mettre hors d'état de nuire sa seule équipe. Car personne, des simples novices du kaïru aux Maître aguerris, ne se voilait suffisamment la face pour croire que Lokar ne tenterait pas, un jour ou l'autre, de revenir sur le devant de la scène. Et sa vengeance ne pourrait qu'être terrible. Et particulièrement douloureuse. Après tout, l'homme avait bien inventé un type de kaïru particulier, le kaïru noir, conçu uniquement pour neutraliser les pouvoirs de Maître Baoddaï, son rival de toujours. Alors contre les responsables de sa chute, qui savait ce qu'il ferait ?

Ne serait-ce que pour le bébé de Teeny, il était de son devoir d'empêcher l'Univers de tomber sous le joug de Lokar, puisque personne à part lui ne semblait se soucier de son retour. Pas même ses parents, pourtant victimes des années durant de l'homme. Son futur enfant, puisqu'il suivait les directives de sa sœur…

D'ailleurs, d'après ses dernières informations, la jeune femme ne daignait toujours pas se mettre sérieusement en route pour retourner sur Mandraliore. Oh, bien sûr, elle se préparait, mais à sa manière. Pour un peu, Koz croirait qu'elle s'arrangeait pour mettre le plus de temps possible histoire de se persuader qu'il s'agissait de sa décisions. Ou pour lui faire payer l'affront d'avoir osé donner des ordres à sa sœur. Deux cas de figure absolument plausibles, autant l'un que l'autre. Irait-elle dans une maison de campagne quand son ventre s'arrondirait trop pour dissimuler son état ?! Elle avait tout intérêt à supprimer toute consommation d'alcool et autres produits susceptibles de provoquer des malformations à l'enfant. La veille, elle ne s'était pas gênée pour siffler un verre de vin, l'air de rien et en ignorant le regard peu approbateur de son frère. Pire, en pleine nuit, elle était venue lui reprocher son comportement trop suspect.

Quitte à devenir père, autant que le bébé ne souffre d'aucun handicap ! Ses parents allaient déjà hurler en comprenant qu'il engendrait un bâtard, réduisant ses chances de contracter un mariage efficace, mais si en plus l'enfant naissait malformé, ou toute autre tare, ils manqueraient en faire une bonne rupture d'anévrisme.

Le bruit de bottes claquant contre l'escalier métallique menant au toit, à l'arrière du vaisseau, sortit le jeune prince de sa rêverie. À gauche du combattant, émergeant du couloir débouchant sur la grande salle commune de l'appareil, Illian et Giacomo, revêtus de leurs plastrons de combat, inclinèrent légèrement le buste devant leur seigneur. Leur arrivée tira les Stax d'une discussion animée, les adolescents gravissant les quelques marches montant à la plateforme pour écouter ce que les nouveaux venus avaient à rapporter, à l'exception de Boomer, le pilote. Dès que les Stax l'avertirent de l'imminence de l'arrivée du vaisseau, Koz les avait envoyé sur le toit du X-Scaper, ordonnant que les abords de la forteresse soient soigneusement surveillés. Juste au cas où Lokar déciderait de réserver une petite surprise, avec son habituel goût douteux, aux intrus.

– Alors, qu'avez-vous vu ? questionna d'emblée Maya, prenant place près du banc de Koz.

Si Illian parut avoir entendu la jeune femme, ce fut vers son prince qu'il se tourna pour répondre. Un instant vexée de se voir ainsi boudée, la seule Stax se contenta de soupirer, écoutant soigneusement le rapport du quadragénaire. Ky, en revanche, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine de mécontentement, sans toutefois plus insister. Ce n'était pas la première fois que combattants et soldats s'ignoraient de la sorte, ou cherchaient à se titiller mutuellement, aussi personne n'y prêta grande attention, à commencer par les intéressés.

De toute façon, entre les combattants répugnés par les armes des soldats, et les soldats méfiants envers tout ce qui touchait au kaïru, Koz voyait mal comment intervenir positivement. Il s'efforçait déjà de respecter scrupuleusement le Code d'Honneur en s'éloignant autant que possible des pistolets et autres outils de ses hommes (et pas seulement à cause de son incompétence manifeste, connue seulement d'Illian, également son Maître d'armes), difficile pour lui de montrer de manière plus évidente sa vision des choses.

– Rien à signaler, déclara le capitaine. Tout a l'air calme là-bas, même si ça reste difficile à dire sans s'approcher davantage. Cependant, à moins d'emprunter des passages secrets ou autre artifices, je dirais que personne n'a quitté la forteresse avant notre arrivée. Rien n'a semblé voler non plus.

Koz sourit, ravi de ce rapport. Sans aucun doute, Lokar conservait quelques passages secrets et autres endroits contenant certaines de ses secrets, mais l'homme ne révélait jamais à ses E-Teens leur emplacement. Et même en supposant que les Radikors en aient découvert un ou deux, ils étaient obligés de se dévoiler à un moment ou un autre, le terrain certes accidenté, mais s'étendant sur des kilomètres de plaines autour de la forteresse, ne leur permettant pas de se dissimuler aux soldats scrutant l'immense étendue glacée.

– Peut-être allons-nous pouvoir profiter de l'effet de surprise, avança Ézéchiel, quittant la compagnie pourtant appréciée d'Ambrosios pour se joindre au petit groupe. Après tout, il fait encore nuit, et le X-Scaper ne produit presque aucun bruit en vol.

– Peu importe, tant que je reste en arrière, marmonna le médecin. D'autres feraient bien de suivre mon exemple, ajouta-t-il, lorgnant ostensiblement Noham, installés sur le canapé de l'appareil.

Tout juste remis de ses blessures, le soldat avait bataillé ferme pour obtenir l'autorisation de participer à l'expédition, en dépit des réticence du médecin du contingent. Ce qui n'empêchait pas ce dernier d'exprimer sa désapprobation aussi souvent que possible.

– J'aurais tendance à croire que notre arrivée n'est pas passée inaperçue, contesta Balthazar. Je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus à votre place.

– Peu importe, face à nous tous, ils ne pourront pas s'enfuir. Je n'aime pas ces méthodes, mais nous n'avons plus le choix. Jamais ils n'accepteront de se rendre au Redakaï.

Approuvant silencieusement la déclaration de Ky, chacun se plongea dans un mutisme réfléchi. Jusqu'à ce que Koz le brise, impatient de dévoiler son plan de secours, au cas où quelque chose tournait mal.

– Et dans le cas contraire, je pense bien pouvoir les retrouver, s'empressa-t-il d'assurer. (devant les interrogations muettes des Stax, il se dépêcha d'ajouter) Mais je suis certain que nous n'aurons pas besoin d'en arriver là. Quoi qu'il en soit, les Radikors ne nous échapperont pas.

Peu convaincus, ou sûrement persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'une vantardise de sa part, les Stax n'insistèrent pas, contrastant avec l'assurance qu'affichaient les soldats du prince, certains de sa stratégie que, contrairement au Stax, ils connaissaient. Excepté les trois nouvelles recrues, s'échangeant peu discrètement des regards intrigués, espérant sans doute que quelqu'un éclaire leur lanterne. Cependant, ils durent rester dans leur ignorance, Dolg allant même jusqu'à hausser les épaules d'impuissance, Mynnyd visiblement contrarié de comprendre que certaines choses leur restaient cachées. Mais Koz se méfiait bien trop de ses parents et de leur désir d'interférer avec sa mission, pour ne pas s'interroger de les voir arriver avec sa sœur. Juste le temps de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas en réalité payés pour renseigner les souverains de Mandraliore, Koz préférait les garder à l'écart. D'accord, il avait accordé un bref instant sa confiance à Caddar, mais il se trouvait survolté par la perspective de parvenir à ses fins. Un petit moment d'égarement.

Devant le peu d'intérêt présenté par les Stax, le prince se garda bien d'en révéler plus, et encore moins qu'il pensait connaître d'autres informations capitales. Sur le gamin accompagnant les Radikors, par exemple.

Personne n'ouvrit plus la bouche avant que le vaisseau n'atterrisse, soulevant un nuage de poudreuse sur son passage tandis que les pales ralentissaient lentement, réduites au strict minimum par Boomer pour limiter le frottement du métal sur l'air. Peu croyaient réussir à pénétrer au sein de la forteresse sans se faire repérer, néanmoins les Stax avaient décidé de prendre le maximum de précautions possibles.

Koz, frustré de constater qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement qu'agir selon les convictions des monastèriens (surtout après l'incendie de la jungle cambodgienne, un chouïa trop radical, d'après les humains. Une opinion que le prince désapprouvait au contraire), dut s'incliner devant leurs consignes, n'osant croiser le regard de ses hommes, de plus en plus agacés de suivre, au final, l'avis d'un trio d'adolescents.

Le X-Scaper avait été posé juste devant les lourdes portes de la forteresse, seule entrée connue en dépit des nombreuses explorations menées par le Redakaï. Quelques pas furent suffisant pour gravir les marches, Koz murmurant aux trois nouvelles recrues de son contingent de se poster devant l'entrée, et de surveiller les issues au cas où les Radikors feinteraient et tenteraient de s'échapper par les fenêtres.

La tension monta d'un cran, quand Ky, X-Reader en main, entrouvrit prudemment les battants, s'engageant dans le couloir cubique tant de fois emprunté par le jeune prince. Sauf que cette fois, il était là en tant que conquérant, et pas comme combattant, ou larbin de Lokar plutôt !

Le claquement des portes se verrouillant provoqua une onde de sursaut au sein des alliés du monastère. Ouvrant la bouche, cherchant encore quoi choisir entre accuser les Stax de les mener dans un guet-apens, ou demander pourquoi le Redakaï avait installé une serrure invisible dans l'entrée principale de la forteresse, un cri guttural, lancinant, figea le prince. Devant lui, surgissant du sol comme si la matière n'existait pas dans le monde qu'ils arpentaient, immatériels et n'obéissant pas aux mêmes lois que le commun des mortels, les silhouettes pourpre des spectres de Lokar se dressèrent devant eux, gueules ouvertes sur ce qu'ils considéraient déjà comme leur futur festin.

Négligeant les consignes énoncées par les Stax juste avant de descendre déclarant qu'il leur fallait absolument recourir à leurs armes seulement en dernier recours, David et Eliau sortirent leurs pistolets, tirant à plusieurs reprises sur les spectres crées par Lokar. Sans résultat, les balles les traversant comme s'il fut agi d'un mur de brume. Réalisant l'inutilité de leur geste, les deux soldats se tournèrent vers le prince,

Négligeant les consignes énoncées par les Stax juste avant de descendre déclarant qu'il leur fallait absolument recourir à leurs armes seulement en dernier recours, David et Eliau sortirent leurs pistolets, tirant à plusieurs reprises sur les spectres crées par Lokar. Sans résultat, les balles les traversant comme s'il fut agi d'un mur de brume. Réalisant l'inutilité de leur geste, les deux soldats se tournèrent vers le prince, attendant un ordre, une explication, sur la manière de neutraliser ces choses.

Sentant qu'il valait mieux pour lui lancer quelque chose, sans déterminer exactement quoi, Koz dit la première chose lui passant par la tête.

– Arrêtez de tirer, ils sont invulnérables aux armes ! Seul le kaïru peut les supprimer.

– Un piège ! s'étrangla Boomer. Pourquoi à chaque fois que nous venons dans le repaire de Lokar cela finit-il toujours de la même manière ?

Dans un cri guttural, les spectres tournèrent autour des combattants, les encerclant tant et si bien qu'aucune fuite n'était désormais possible. Une manœuvre auparavant subie par les Stax, d'après leurs propres dires néanmoins, Koz se rappelait encore de l'époque où les gardiens de la forteresse se contentaient de pourchasser leur proie jusqu'à épuisement, privilégiant le nombre à la stratégie.

– Je croyais que le Redakaï contrôlait les lieux, marmonna Koz.

Invoquant une « griffe tranchante », une attaque classique rouge, représentant quatre ergots jaillissant de sa propre main se poursuivant par une traînée épaisse de jaune et d'orange, le prince repoussa un spectre, trop impatient de passer à l'attaque, ayant saisit Noham par les épaules dans la ferme intention de le mettre hors d'état de combattre…

– Considère ça comme un aveu de la présence des Radikors, répondit Boomer.

– Restez derrière moi, cria Ky, se plaçant en avant du groupe. Je sais comment nous en débarrasser rapidement ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous avons affaire à eux.

S'assurant que tout le monde suivait ses instructions, le contingent de Koz attendant volontairement son aval avant de daigner s'écarter à leur tour, le chef des Stax dégaina son propre X-Reader, l'écran s'allumant à peine pris en main.

– Métanoid Platine va pouvoir nous donner un coup de main, murmura-t-il.

µµµ

– Profitons qu'ils soient occupés avec les fantômes pour filer, suggéra Zair, trottinant pour rester près de ses camarades et de leurs grands jambes.

– Au contraire, mieux vaudrait les attaquer par surprise en profitant pendant qu'ils sont occupés à se débarrasser d'eux, vulnérables, marmonna Zane, frappant du poing dans sa paume.

– Et tu feras quoi quand les soldats de Koz se mettront à nous tirer dessus ? Les Stax leur diront sûrement d'arrêter rapidement, mais aucun d'entre eux ne manquera d'essayer, tu le sais bien !

Seul un grognement frustré lui répondit, l'irascible extraterrestre laissant échapper quelques imprécations bien vaines, juste pour ne pas donner l'impression d'abandonner aussi facilement, foudroyant Zair du regard comme si elle était coupable de toutes les emmerdes de l'Univers. Davantage concentrée sur leurs chances de se tirer de ce traquenard, l'adolescente se contenta de hausser un sourcil blasé, affichant un semblant de contrition si peu convaincant, que son chef d'équipe en fut encore davantage vexé.

Prévoyant, Marc se coula derrière Tekris, au cas où Zane chercherait sa tignasse érable pour reporter son énervement visuel sur lui, comme d'habitude. Tandis que le colosse s'efforçant de regarder avec un intérêt hautement scientifique la lueur orange émanant des murs, inquiet de devoir donner son avis sur un sujet sans bonne réponse. Heureusement, Zane n'insista pas, réajustant son sac à dos, passant une main sous la sangle pour vérifier la bonne mise en ordre de son paquetage à travers le tissu.

La salle choisie par les Radikors figurait parmi les pièces interdites d'accès au garçon, aussi, en dépit du critique de la situation, Marc fut ravi d'en découvrir un peu plus sur ce qui avait été son lieu de vie durant plusieurs semaines. Le quatuor sortit d'un couloir, aussi étouffant que ses congénères de par leur enfermement, pour déboucher sur une balustrade courant tout le tour de la salle circulaire, un garde-fou transparent taillé dans le verre montant jusqu'à la taille des adolescents, à la poitrine pour l'ex-collégien, offrant un panorama en contre-plongée permettant d'observer l'ensemble des lieux de leur hauteur.

Dès le premier regard, il devina pourquoi l'équipe d'extraterrestres avait choisi cet endroit, plutôt qu'un autre : sans conteste, il s'agissait de la plus grande pièce de la forteresse, pourtant habituée aux plafonds inaccessibles, garnies de murs spiralés munis de plateformes jusqu'à atteindre le sommet. Ainsi, la baie vitrée, cette fois en contact avec le sol, laissait un large choix de piste d'envol pour les Radikors. Une sorte de tube gigantesque strié, d'un bleu métallisé, tombait du plafond, stalactite artificiel dont Marc ne comprenait pas l'utilité, à dire vrai. En face de lui, posé au centre de la salle, un socle également circulaire de forme évasé reposait sur une plaque transparente, couleur d'ambre, laissant apparaître qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les tréfonds de la pièce jusqu'à former comme une goutte géante, sans que Marc ne comprenne à quoi cela pouvait bien servir. Un débord bleu-gris sombre, construit dans le métal étrange propre à la forteresse, cerclait cette plaque, traversé par quatre passerelles de plusieurs mètres de large chacune, chacune rejoignant les murs, rappelant au garçon les quatre points cardinaux. Deux d'entre elles conduisaient même à une porte, permettant de sortir de la pièce.

Et en-dehors de cette construction centrale et des passerelles, rien. Seulement un immense vide dans lequel se prolongeaient les pieds de l'espèce de boussole géante. La fameuse lumière orange, ornant déjà la plupart des murs de la forteresse, émanant du fond du gouffre, empêchant le garçon d'en distinguer le fond. Mais il n'en avait guère besoin pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux éviter de tenter l'expérience du plongeon.

Sans un mot, Zane et Zair passèrent par-dessus le balcon, atterrissant sans encombre plusieurs mètres plus bas. Alors que Zair s'élançait déjà vers l'immense vitre, définitivement le plan de sortie de son équipe, Zane stoppa rapidement sa course, se retournant pour observer la descente de ses deux autres compagnons, le front plissé par, ce qui n'importe qui d'autre, passerait pour de l'inquiétude.

Mais connaissant l'irascible extraterrestre, sûrement s'impatientait-il devant ce qu'il considérait comme de la lenteur, conclut l'ex-collégien. Penchant légèrement le buste pour évaluer la distance le séparant du sol, la tête lui tourna soudainement, ses mains agrippant le contact glacé du verre. Affolé, il se retourna vers le colosse, incapable d'articuler un son. Impossible pour lui de sauter sans se casser quelque chose, enfin !

Lui adressant un sourire, Tekris passa un bras sous ses jambes, tandis que l'autre enserrait ses épaules. Le soulevant comme s'il ne pesait guère plus qu'une plume, l'extraterrestre enjamba à son tour la plaque transparente, Marc serrant les mâchoires pour ne pas crier de terreur. Il savait pourtant qu'ainsi porté, rien ou presque ne pouvait lui causer le moindre mal, mais contrer ses réflexes relevait quasiment de la prouesse…

À peine les pieds entrés en contact avec le sol, le colosse relâcha sa prise, laissant son fardeau glisser de ses bras, empoignant son biceps encore malingre pour l'entraîner à la suite des Radikors, Zane s'étant remis en route une fois certains que les deux garçons arrivaient à bon port.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait si Koz a laissé des hommes dans le X-Scaper ? demanda Tekris, remontant à hauteur de son chef d'équipe.

– Nous aviserons à ce moment-là, répondit dans un souffle l'intéressé, sans regarder son interlocuteur, une toute nouvelle manie qu'il semblait avoir acquérit dans la matinée. Pour l'instant, l'important est de sortir d'ici avant que les Stax, et ce parvenu de Koz, ne parvienne à se débarrasser des spectres de Lokar !

En tête du groupe, sa vitesse permettant de compenser sa petite taille afin de conserver son avance, Zair freina brusquement, bondissant en arrière au moment où Zane s'apprêtait à la rejoindre.

– Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?! cracha-t-il, forcé de sauter sur le côté pour l'éviter.

– Hache blizzard ! tonna la voix de Boomer, au-dessus du quatuor.

Là où se tenait Zair une seconde plus tôt, l'arme invoqué par le blond, vert étincelant d'un éclat menaçant, mordit le métal, laissant une profonde entaille dans la passerelle après sa disparition.

Déglutissant péniblement, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières en observant la marque ainsi apparue, Marc songea que même si les attaques kaïru disparaissaient relativement rapidement, tout comme leurs effets sur les êtres vivants, personne n'avait envie de se prendre une arme de cette taille en pleine tête.

– Vous n'allez nulle part ! renchérit Koz, apparaissant, accompagné des Stax et de ses hommes, sur la balustrade. Vous n'irez d'ailleurs plus nulle part.

– Sans vouloir paraître pessimiste, je crois que c'est râpé pour les prendre de vitesse, déclara – très pragmatiquement – Zair, sa main se portant instinctivement à la pochette accrochée à sa cuisse.

– Non, tu crois ? ironisa Zane, se plaçant devant Tekris et Marc, en garde.

Empruntant le même chemin que les Radikors, les quatre combattants ennemis atterrirent souplement sur le sol. Les soldats du prince, forcés de dérouler des cordes pour atteindre le lieu de la confrontation, n'en descendaient pas moins avec une célérité que pouvait seule provoquer l'excitation.

– Le kaïru prismatique peut avoir diverses utilisations, très utiles d'ailleurs, lança Ky, moqueur. Y compris se débarrasser des spectres de Lokar.

– Il va falloir admettre que nous sommes plus forts que vous ne le croyez, railla Boomer, se mettant à son tour en position d'attaque.

– Pitié, tu me l'as déjà faite celle-là ! soupira Zane, écartant théâtralement les bras. Varie un peu, tu veux ?

– Très bien, alors que dirais-tu, pour une fois, de nous suivre gentiment, et nous ne taperons pas trop fort ?

Étrangement, la proposition faussement généreuse du blond ne parut guère plaire à Koz, impatient d'en découdre. Au fond, Marc ne pouvait pas tellement lui en vouloir : les Radikors l'avaient, mine de rien, humilié à la fois devant ses hommes, et devant ses alliés.

Pas étonnant qu'il soit un peu ronchon…

– Non, ça aussi tu l'as dit, et pas qu'une seule fois. Aurais-tu les oreilles bouchées ?

– Pourquoi perdre autant de temps ! intervint Koz. Nous sommes là pour une chose, vous mettre hors d'état de nuire. Et tout le monde sait comment tout ça va se terminer, ajouta-t-il, lourd de sous-entendus.

Une fraction de seconde, le temps se suspendit. Une fraction de seconde qui scella définitivement la suite des évènements. Une fraction de seconde que Marc, malgré tout, n'aurait pas voulu connaître.

– Alors pourquoi traîner ? Défi kaïru ! lança Tekris, joignant les poings, imité par ses camarades.

– C'est beau d'y croire encore ! se moqua Ky.

Aucun des Radikors ne réagit à sa plaisanterie, à l'exception de Marc, forçant sa main à se décrocher de la ceinture de Tekris. Ce n'était pas le moment de gêner ses compagnons.

– Défi accepté.

– Bloquez toutes les issues, ordonna Koz aux soldats, approuvé silencieusement par son capitaine. Personne ne doit s'échapper aujourd'hui, à n'importe quel prix ! Sauf Illian, Ézéchiel, Killian et Giacomo, avec moi !

– Dommage, tu auras bien du mal à te cacher quand tu commenceras à perdre, tança Zair, croisant les bras dans une posture faussement décontractée.

Plusieurs des soldats du prince portèrent la main à leur ceinture, tendus à craquer bien qu'ils exécutassent les ordres de leur seigneur, coupant ainsi toute retraite sans combattre. Les iris doré de ce dernier étincelèrent, les dents serrées à s'en faire mal.

– Nous verrons bien qui rira, à la fin de la journée. Grindoid !

Comme dans la jungle cambodgienne, le corps du jeune homme disparut, se muant dans un cri en une créature monstrueuse à la voix bizarrement transformée.

– Métanoid ! invoqua Ky à son tour.

– Harrier ! le suivit Maya.

– Froztok ! acheva Boomer, clôturant les transformations de leurs ennemis.

Plus d'adolescent, ni même d'êtres humains. Seulement des monstres, trois, voir quatre pour certains, fois plus grands qu'un homme adulte. Trop peu épuisés par les fantômes de Lokar, ajouta Marc en lui-même.

Ce qui lui amena une autre question : qu'est-ce que pouvait donc bien être le kaïru prismatique, pour contrer ainsi les formes évanescentes ayant faillit mettre prématurément fin à la petite équipe ?

– Zane ? murmura-t-il, sans trop savoir comment continuer sa phrase.

– Tiens nos sacs, coupa le chef des Radikors, glissant les anses de ses bras pour tendre son bagage au garçon, imité par ses coéquipiers.

Aucune trace d'angoisse ou de véritable peur sur le visage du jeune homme. Juste un agacement profond, assorti d'une réflexion pleine d'assurance quand il posa son regard sur l'ex-collégien.

Si le vert ne paraissait pas inquiet, alors que lui crevait de peur devant le nombre d'assaillants, c'était sûrement que la situation n'était pas aussi catastrophique qu'il ne le croyait, non ?

– Cette fois, ils ont sorti l'artillerie lourde. À nous de répliquer. Maneglor ! clama Tekris, tirant de la pochette pendant à sa taille son X-Reader.

Les deux X-Drives représentant, pour l'un la silhouette de l'adolescent en position de frappe, pour le second une créature bestiale, poing en avant, flottèrent une fraction de seconde côte à côte, au-dessus du petit appareil, avant de se fondre en une seule entité. Désormais davantage familier avec les transformations kaïru, Marc n'eut qu'à plisser un peu les paupières pour ne pas finir ébloui par l'intense luminosité dégagée par la fusion. Quand le chatoiement décrut, ne restait plus que le monstre signature du colosse, la forme humanoïde de l'adolescent envolée.

Au fil des entraînements communs des Radikors, l'ex-collégien avait pu plus d'une fois rencontrer le Maneglor. Cependant, il ne parvint pas à censurer l'esquisse de recul amorcée par son corps, pas plus qu'il ne réussit à ignorer le long frisson remontant le long de son échine. Une sourde inquiétude naissait au creux de sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il pensait que Tekris venait de disparaître sous la masse musculeuse se tenant désormais à sa place, sans aucun autre indicateur de sa présence qu'une voix modifiée rappelant vaguement celle berçant ses oreilles lors des nuits sans sommeil.

L'apparence du monstre kaïru ne l'aidait pas non plus à se sentir rassuré. Le plus impressionnant étant son torse large et épais, clamant à la face du monde que la créature devant soi privilégiait davantage la force physique avant quoi que ce soit d'autre. Étrangement, les petites jambes, contrastant avec la masse su reste du corps ne prêtait guère à rire, et pas seulement parce Marc avait déjà vu le colosse bondir sur l'un de ses coéquipiers, profitant du poids de Maneglor. Principalement quadrupède, ce dernier possédant, outre ses puissants bras avant au niveau de ses omoplates, dont les coudes se prolongeait sur une dizaine de centimètres par une excroissance, une seconde paire, bien plus fine, greffée sur ses côtes, idéale pour assurer un grand équilibre à la bête, ou saisir un imbécile s'approchant de trop près. Une petite tête prenait place à l'extrémité de la colonne vertébrale légèrement courbée, sur laquelle était incrustés deux yeux ovales d'un jaune-vert malveillants, traversés par une minuscule fente ébène. Un menton carré se tenait sous une mâchoire large, garnie de petites dents pointues espacées de plusieurs centimètres, et semblait se prolonger sur une diagonale par deux grandes oreilles pointant vers l'arrière. Alors que le corps du monstre se teintait uniformément d'un vert sombre, mi-reptilien mi-terreux, une crête fournie courant le long du milieu de son dos tranchait par sa fourrure oscillant entre le beige et le blanc. Enfin, à l'exception des jambes, des lignes d'un mauve éclatant, comme illuminé de l'intérieur, courait sur la peau épaisse, soulignant les muscles saillants et les plis de la chair. Sauf en haut des bras principaux, où elles formaient un trio d'étranges symboles : un triangle pointe vers le haut, entouré de deux autres marques formant un losange au milieu traversé par une ligne horizontale, et au côté extérieur de la moitié supérieure ouverte.

– Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! Et tu ne seras pas le seul à t'amuser un peu ! assura Zair, s'avançant à son tour. Crapler !

Également connu du plus jeune membre du quatuor, le monstre signature de la seule fille de l'équipe était à la fois semblable, et très différent des créatures invoquées par ses compagnons combattants. Ressemblant par rapport à l'impression de dangerosité, d'obscurité qu'il dégageait, par la luminescence apparemment propre aux monstres invoqués par les extraterrestres. Et pourtant tellement différent dans sa structure !

Si Bruteron restait le monstre possédant la plus grande taille, dépassant Maneglor de trois bonnes têtes, Crapler se situait pile entre les deux. Plus élancé que ses camarades, Marc le considérait comme le monstre le mieux proportionné des trois, et le plus humanoïde si l'on oubliait les trois doigts aux mains, en grande partie grâce à ses longues jambes. Comme pour les deux autres, les coudes de Crapler continuaient en formant deux excroissances, plus prononcées cependant, comme pour protéger sommairement les bras. Une impression renforcée par les larges épaulettes posées sur les omoplates du monstre, avoisinant le mètre de longueur, accompagnées d'une seconde pièce plus proche du cou, s'élevant cette fois vers le ciel en pointe. Comme si cela prolongeait l'armure que formait le corps du monstre. Un ovale sombre ornait la poitrine de Crapler, cerné de lignes, vert clair pour lui, s'étalant le long du torse en laissant cependant un espace vide dans le « couloir » prolongeant l'ovale. Les clavicules, l'extérieur des bras, ainsi que le devant des cuisses se trouvaient de même recouverts de ces symboles, tout comme le front du monstre, ceint d'une forme de flèche, et le coin de ses petits yeux rouges. La tête, elle, prenait une forme arrondie, coupée par les mâchoires aux traits davantage marqués, munies de petites dents tout aussi pointues que celles de Maneglor, et surtout plus nombreuses. Chaque fois qu'il se trouvait face à cette créature, Marc devait se rappeler que les combattants ne se battaient qu'avec leurs attaques kaïru (et de temps en temps se donnaient un petit crochet du droit, d'après les sous-entendus de Zane, mais cela restait rare), et qu'il ne risquait pas de voir l'une de ses jambes croquée avec appétit. Deux longs sourcils pointaient vers l'extérieur, tandis que l'espace formé par le museau aplati de Crapler remontait jusqu'au sommet du crâne, formant deux fines cormes plates, reliées entre elles et au reste de la tête par ce qui ressemblait à de la peau. Excepté ces morceaux de chair, une boule sous les épaulières, une petite bande sur les hanches et le devant du cou et l'arrière du crâne, d'un noir strié de rouge, et le bout des griffes, uniformément noir, Crapler arborait une teinte d'un bleu mat

Face aux Stax, à Koz et à ses hommes, les deux créatures formèrent un bloc momentanément infranchissable, les deux Radikors arborant les poses les plus menaçantes possibles avec leurs monstres.

– N'oubliez pas, souffla Zane, contentons-nous de les repousser le temps d'atteindre la fenêtre, et filons !

Si le regret de ne pas botter un bon coup les fesses des envahisseurs se lisait clairement sur les traits durs de l'adolescent, personne ne le contredit. Surtout que maintenant, l'ex-collégien comprenait pourquoi le chef des Radikors, en dépit de son caractère belliqueux, avait choisi la retraite plutôt que l'affrontement.

Mais avaient-ils seulement une chance de s'en sortir, cette fois ? Se demanda le garçon, promenant son regard sur les Stax, Koz, les soldats chargés de bloquer les issues. Trop de monde, beaucoup trop…

Instinctivement, Marc se rapprocha de Zane, le seul à avoir conservé son apparence humanoïde. Se reprit rapidement sous le regard désapprobateur onyx, modifiant sa position afin de se mettre en garde. Un détail qui n'échappa pas au chef des Stax, qui ne lâchait pas son opposé Radikors des yeux. L'inverse frôlant la véracité, tant Zane se crispait dès qu'il apercevait le brun, peu importait ses occupations.

– Alors comme ça, ce gamin est bien une recrue de Lokar, siffla l'humain, ses iris bleu se parant d'une teinte orageuse. Et dire que j'ai faillit croire à ton cinéma, reprit-il à l(intention de Crapler, comme quoi il était arrivé dans votre équipe par hasard. Pourtant, je devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux Radikors !

– Dommage que tu aies tant de mal à retenir tes leçons, railla immédiatement Zane.

Au même moment, serrant les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, Marc lâcha, acerbe :

– Je me contrefiche de ton Lokar moi, ce sont les Radikors que je suis !

Plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers lui, majoritairement surpris à l'exception de Zane, ses lèvres se tordant en une moue satisfaite, tandis que ses yeux lui murmurait la condamnation augurée par cette déclaration.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit presque… content de lui. Aussi, se risqua-t-il à adresser un mince sourire timide à l'irascible chef des Radikors. L'intéressé ne lui répondit nullement, que ce soit physiquement ou oralement pourtant, Marc eut l'impression de ne pas avoir trop gaffé, étrangement.

– Choc briseur ! invoqua Zair, pliant ses bras sur le côté, avant de les lancer avec force devant soi.

L'attaque verte fusa, si vite que Marc eut du mal à la suivre des yeux. Le jet lumineux frappa le sol, au milieu du groupe de soldats et des Stax, rebondit sur le mur de gauche, avant de revenir, plus rapide encore, frapper les hommes sur la droite. Froztok et Métanoid, englobés dans l'attaque, tombèrent à genoux, heurté de plein fouet car cibles premières de l'adolescente. Plus vif, Harrier esquiva l'offensive, profitant de la haute taille des plafonds pour prendre de la hauteur. Alors qu'elle venait à peine de s'arrêter dans son ascension, se tournant vers l'équipe adverse, Marc sentit une drôle de sensation fourmiller au creux de son ventre. Un peu comme quand, poussé par air, il s'était concentré sur le kaïru, mais différent en même temps. Plus… présent ?

– Je crois qu'elle va lancer une attaque brutale, souffla-t-il.

– Quoi ? Une attaque brutale ? répéta Zane, l'observant avec insistance.

– Ouragan dévastateur ! cria Maya.

Le bruit, insupportable chuintement vrillant ses oreilles, frappa d'abord Marc. L'espace d'un instant, il ne vit que cela, un voile tourbillonnant, emplissant son champ de vision, ou presque, entortillant ses vents déchaînés en une ronde infernale. Puis, son corps, trop léger pour supporter l'assemblée de vents violents, décolla du sol, entraîné dans une spirale dans laquelle il ne distingua que de vagues contours.

Tout s'arrêta aussi brusquement que cela avait commencé. Son flanc frappa le sol sans douceur, remontant une flopée de points noirs devant ses pupilles hagardes. Récupérer sa vision normale exigea une forte concentration, plissant les paupières au maximum le temps que le monde cesse de tourner.

L'attaque n'avait pas été aussi violente que celle envoyée par Koz, une éternité avant ( « mur de lames » ? Quelque chose dans le genre en tout cas), songea-t-il machinalement. Enfin, ce n'était déjà pas si mal !

Les combattants kaïru ne s'envoyaient peut-être pas de véritables armes, ni des attaques permanentes, mais les conséquences de celles-ci suffisaient largement à couvrir les corps de bleus et bosses. Maintenant, l'ex-collégien comprenait mieux le fou rire ayant saisi les Radikors le jour où, les voyant rentrer de ce qu'ils appelaient une mission particulièrement fourbus, il avait demandé comment cela se faisait qu'ils revenaient en boitillant alors que les combats ne comportaient aucun risque réel physique.

Redressant péniblement le nez, il distingua, un peu plus loin, Zane se mettre à quatre pattes, puis revenir sur ses pieds en quelques secondes. Tanguant quand il tenta d'avancer d'un premier pas, l'irascible extraterrestre s'arrêta prudemment, se frottant la tempe en maugréant.

– Définitivement, je ne rigole plus. À mon tour de jouer !

Sortant à son tour son X-Reader de sa gaine protectrice, il ouvrit la bouche, bien décidé à se joindre…

Claquement sec, tranchant l'air incongrûment. Autour du poignet du jeune homme, une fine lanière s'enroula étroitement, remontant sur son avant-bras, l'orangé caractéristique du plasma scintillant sous les éclats de la lune. Bouche bée, Zane remonta le long du fouet mordant le tissu de ses bras.

Profitant de la confusion pour se glisser à l'arrière du gros du front, Illian se tenait là, à quelques mètres à peine du duo. Jaillissant d'une poignée stylisée, décorée des ornements de la famille royale de Koz, le fouet manié adroitement vibra sous la pression.

– Ne croyez pas que ce sera si facile, siffla le capitaine de Koz, la colère allumant son regard.

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir !_

_Voici la première partie de « Ce n'est qu'un au revoir » le chapitre étant trop long, j'ai préféré le séparer en deux, d'où la longueur moins importante que d'habitude. La scène contre les spectres de Lokar est volontairement écourtée, tout comme c'est normal si je n'ai pas décrit Métanoid Platine les monstres Platine seront décrits un peu plus précisément par la suite._

_Si vous voulez voir le physique de Crapler et Maneglor, rendez-vous sur le forum de !_

_Alors, à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ? Et pour qui sera l'au revoir ?_

_Sur ce, bonne journée, ou soirée, et à très vite !_


	20. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir deuxième partie

**Ce n'est qu'au au revoir (deuxième partie)**

D'un coup sec, Illian ramena la lanière de son fouet vers lui, bandant ses muscles à l'extrême.

Forcé de s'arc-bouter pour ne pas tomber, Zane imprima une force égale de son côté, l'onyx de ses yeux scintillant de colère tandis qu'il résistait. Maladroitement, Marc retrouva miraculeusement l'usage de ses jambes, frottant vigoureusement ses côtes alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les deux hommes.

Trouver un angle d'attaque, tenter d'aborder Illian sur l'arrière, pour l'empêcher de le mettre au tapis

Nouveau claquement fendant l'air. Le second poignet de l'extraterrestre se retrouva enserré à son tour. Dans la paume du capitaine de Koz luisait, moqueuse, une autre poignée. Sans interrompre son mouvement, le quadragénaire colla les deux poignées d'argent l'une contre l'autre, les lanières, collées l'une contre l'autre, se fondant, ne formant plus qu'un seul lien se divisant à son extrémité pour retenir les deux poignets de l'extraterrestre.

Alors qu'il s'élançait sur le flanc droit, Marc manqua s'étrangler de dépit en remarquant qu'un troisième manche était glissé dans sa ceinture.

– Le Code d'Honneur stipule qu'il est interdit de prendre le X-Reader de son adversaire, siffla le vert, tentant d'utiliser ses mains pour les libérer mutuellement de leurs entraves.

– Parce que vous connaissez le Code maintenant ? ricana Illian, sa chevelure poivre et sel contrastant avec la puissance qu'il usait pour garder le jeune homme dans ses filets. Ah oui, j'oubliais votre capacité à jouer sur les mots et les imprécisions de ce traité pour vous en tirer !

– Je ne triche jamais mieux qu'en obéissant aux règles, va falloir vous y faire ! siffla Zane, un grognement de rage lui échappant devant un nouvel échec.

Prenant de la vitesse, Marc s'apprêta à courir vers les adversaires, quitte à abandonner les sacs si précieusement laissés à sa garde, désormais à moins de deux pas l'un de l'autre. Peu importe qu'il ne sache pas quoi faire au juste, impossible de rester planté là sans rien tenter !

Selon Zane, sa petite taille descendait son centre de gravité, aussi ses jambes restaient son meilleur atout pour frapper. S'il bondissait maintenant, il avait une chance de frapper Illian au visage.

– Ézéchiel, maintenant ! cria le capitaine au même moment, ne manquant pas une miette des gestes du garçon.

Rebond de l'acier sur le métal inconnu tapissant l'ensemble de la forteresse. Roulade sur le sol, visant directement le duo, bien trop rapidement pour être honnête.

Les iris noisette de l'ex-collégien eurent terriblement envie de se tourner, chercher l'objet à l'origine de ce bruit si clair, et si menaçant. Savoir, tout simplement, attirés par le cri du capitaine.

Son corps pivota sur ses hanches, plongea en arrière, à moitié sur le flanc dans le mouvement qu'au final, il ne maîtrisait qu'imparfaitement. Pourtant, il n'oublia pas les conseils prodigués par Zane, ne résistant pas mais au contraire accompagnant sa chute volontaire pour ne pas se blesser. Quand il sentit sa pirouette sur le point de s'achever, sa main se colla au sol, stoppant son corps sans douleur. Enfin, c'était l'idée dommage que son poignet, mal placé en dépit des répétitions inlassables du chef des Radikors, ne manqua se tordre.

Il avait beau s'appliquer, exécuter les techniques martiales avec une conviction alimentée par le désir de ne plus être un poids, les choses différaient radicalement entre combattre bien à l'abri des quatre murs de l'entraînement, et dans l'urgence d'un combat. Pas au point que le garçon ait l'impression de perdre tous ses moyens (ça, après avoir subi pléthore de mise en situation, ses réflexes demeuraient. Surtout quand un Zane, en plein milieu d'une séance de corps à corps, ne se mette à laisser libre cours à ses coups, déstabilisant son jeune élève habitué à voir les entraînements adaptés à son niveau).

Mais pas si loin non plus.

Une poignée de petites boules, turquoise, se précipitèrent vers Zane, ne pouvant bouger car toujours aux prises avec Illian. Des accessoires que Marc se souvenait avoir déjà vu, prisonnier de Koz avec Zair. Plongé dans une espèce de brouillard cotonneux provoqué par sa rencontre prématurée avec sa première attaque kaïru à ce moment, il se souvenait tout de même du jeu de l'homme les gardant, les faisant rebondir au creux de sa paume.

Au dernier moment, le capitaine du prince sauta en arrière, laissant son seul adversaire au centre d'un cercle irrégulier formé par les boules. Zane comprit le piège, réagit au quart de tour, voulut bondir hors du guet-apens… se retrouva déséquilibré quand le fouet d'Illian frappa son flanc, laissant une déchirure sur le vêtement du jeune homme sans pour autant répandre le sang. Le capitaine savait doser sa force.

Les appareils s'ouvrirent, des liens semblables à la lanière de l'arme du quadragénaire en jaillissant. À peine le temps de cligner des paupières pour l'ex-collégien, un filet jaunâtre emprisonna le chef des Radikors, sa solidité renforcée par la souplesse de la matière, refusant de céder sous les coups furieux du vert.

Se débusquant de l'arrière du socle central de la pièce, où il s'était lentement laissé oublier, Ézéchiel tourna le bouton fixé à sa ceinture. Le piège se resserra plus encore, épousant les formes du corps de l'irascible extraterrestre, coupant net ses tentatives de se libérer. Perdant ses appuis, ce dernier ne put se rattraper, bras plaqués le long du corps, heurtant lourdement le sol dans un glapissement surpris. Pour autant, fort peu décidé à se laisser si facilement capturer, il se mit à ruer contre les liens l'entravant, tordant les mains dans l'espoir de saisir son X-Reader, tombé durant sa propre chute, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui.

Illian, le visage de marbre, s'avançait. D'une pression sur l'un des boutons de la poignée de ses fouets, les lanières se détachèrent, maintenues par le capitaine pour qu'elles ne tombent pas au sol. Formant deux cordes, idéales pour réduire définitivement à l'impuissance sa cible.

Aussi rapidement qu'il le put, Marc se releva, courant vers le X-Reader du chef des Radikors, à quelques pas de lui. S'il parvenait à s'en saisir, éviter les attaques d'Illian, sûrement pourrait-il s'approcher assez près pour confier le petit appareil à son propriétaire.

Un violent choc secoua les murs, le métal sous ses pieds tremblant dangereusement. Une attaque rouge, devina-t-il. Pour l'instant, Zair et Tekris semblaient réussir à contenir les Stax et Koz hors de portée du second duo, mais pour combien de temps ? Et le reste des hommes du prince, qui savait où ils se terraient ? Dès que l'ardeur du combat diminuerait, ceux ne gardant pas les issues pourraient enfin s'approcher, entrant à leur tour dans la danse. Chassant ces indésirables pensées, l'ex-collégien sauta pour gagner quelques mètres, tendit la main vers l'X-Reader, dangereusement proche du bord de la passerelle sur laquelle ils se trouvaient…

Obnubilé par le désir d'aider Zane à se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Sans prêter attention aux alentours, juste quelques petites secondes de relâchement, les premières depuis le début de la bataille.

Ce fut suffisant pour permettre à Ézéchiel de franchir, en quelques enjambées saccadées, la distance le séparant du garçon. Épaule en avant, visant le dos.

Emporté par son élan, il heurta l'autre, bien avant qu'il ne puisse refermer sa prise sur l'X-Reader. Entraînés, les deux hommes roulèrent, roulèrent, le paysage se transformant en une palette de couleurs tourbillonnantes. Ils s'immobilisèrent enfin, plus proche encore du bord, deux hommes luttant pour se remettre debout, sentant qu'à cela tenait sans doute l'issue de leur face-à-face.

La force de l'impact coupa le souffle de Marc. Étourdi, peinant à se souvenir comment respirer, il n'eut que le réflexe de croiser les bras devant soi, quand une tache sombre obscurcit soudainement sa vision. De justesse le poing du soldat roux frappa ses avant-bras, propageant une onde de douleur le long de ses membres. Qui disparut bien plus rapidement que le garçon ne l'aurait cru, son corps endurci par les frappes répétées de ses entraînements.

Reconnaissant qu'au moins ses réflexes continuaient de fonctionner, il tenta péniblement de remettre son cerveau en marche, censurant tant bien que mal de censurer la vague de panique montant alors que l'air continuait de parvenir erratiquement à ses poumons.

La manie de son corps à se tétaniser, et à son cerveau de cesser de fonctionner en situation exigeant une réaction prompte figurait parmi les reproches les plus régulièrement asséné par Zane, durant la formation physique de l'ex-collégien. D'après lui, avec sa fichue manie, ce seraient ses réflexes qui feraient la différence entre la défaite et la victoire, aussi répétait-il encore et encore les mêmes mouvements… jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme décide de changer brusquement d'angle d'attaque. Cependant, Marc ne cessait de rétorquer que cela ne lui servirait à rien, car une fois perdu le contrôle du corps-à-corps, ce n'était pas sa taille maigrichonne qui l'aiderait à reprendre le dessus.

En somme, s'il se trouvait en difficulté, impossible pour lui de gagner.

Une réflexion que Zair, goguenarde, avait ironiquement approuvée, déclenchant ricanements dans les rangs des Radikors. Et une flopée de provocations de la part de Zane, bien décidé à « endurcir la chair molle de petit garçon, histoire de ne pas avoir envie d'y croquer quand le gamin l'énervait prodigieusement ».

Enlaçant de ses jambes la taille du garçon, le soldat roux s'assit à califourchon sur son ventre, lui coupant toute possibilité de se relever. Dans sa main droite, légèrement tremblante, une corde plasma, qu'il semblait bien décidé à passer autour des poignets du châtain. Une alternative ne plaisait guère au principal intéressé.

Empoignant le poignet gauche du jeune soldat avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en servir pour dégainer le pistolet encore dans le holster, Marc profita de sa surprise pour crocheter ses doigts dans la corde de plasma, tirant aussi fortement qu'il put vers lui, mimant la technique d'Illian avec son fouet, quoique de manière moins… impressionnante. Enfin, il n'avait guère le temps de soigner ses entrées, comme les Radikors.

Comme il l'espérait, Ézéchiel imprima le mouvement contraire, cherchant à ramener son arme dans sa propre prise. Tentant de profiter de sa hauteur, il bascula, si furtivement, son dos en arrière. Souleva son bassin de quelques millimètres, relâchant sa prise sur la taille du garçon.

Suffisamment pour que Marc, retrouvant par miracle l'usage de respirer, pivote sèchement sur le côté. Déséquilibré, le roux laissa échapper un cri étranglé, posa sa jambe pour rétablir son équilibre.

Juste ce qu'il fallut pour lui permettre de dégager la sienne. Plaquer son pied contre le ventre du soldat.

Une fraction de seconde, durant laquelle leurs regards se croisèrent, aussi affolés l'un que l'autre, comprenant également son erreur pour le gris, un dépit profond se répandant sur son visage.

Lâchant le poignet et la corde, Marc poussa avec l'énergie du désespoir la chair souple sous son pied.

Un choc assez puissant pour que son adversaire ne s'écrase presque trois mètres plus loin, un lourd gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Se redressant, enfin debout, l'ex-collégien n'attendit pas qu'il se remette, reprenant sa course vers le X-Reader de Zane.

Quelque chose capta presque inconsciemment son attention, alors qu'il cherchait encore à repérer l'endroit où il venait d'atterrir suite à l'empoignade. Miraculeusement, alors que son cerveau cherchait à comprendre de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, ses muscles réagirent au quart de tour, ses réflexes prenant le dessus.

Sans essayer d'identifier plus précisément son origine, poussé par la peur de finir à son tour dans les filets de Koz, il plongea sur le dos, glissant sur l'espèce de métal de la forteresse. Frôlant ses mèches folles, quatre boules turquoise continuèrent leur course, provoquant de forts peu élégants jurons de la part de leurs propriétaires. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, ou plutôt n'était pas censée se trouver ici.

Mais en poussant sur ses reins pour profiter de son élan et revenir en station debout (mauvaise idée, du moins à son niveau, grinça son dos, traversé d'une douleur ne présageant rien de bon), balayant les environs, Marc ne trouva aucune trace du X-Reader du chef des Radikors.

La peur, sourde, comprimée en lui au prix de puissants efforts, manqua se déverser en lui pour de bon. Avait-il mal calculé la position du petit appareil ?! Il était pourtant sûr de le trouver à peu près là ! Mais alors pourquoi ne faisait-il face qu'au gris-noir de la passerelle ?! Et comment allait-il le retrouver, maintenant ?

– Stupide talsi ! Derrière toi, dépêche ! BOUGE !

Même en plein rêve, Marc reconnaîtrait cette voix cassante, éraillée quand elle montait dans les aigus. Aussi obéit-il sur-le-champ. Reconnaissant furtivement le soldat appelé, durant sa brève captivité, Eliau par le prince, il sauta sur le côté, évitant la crosse de l'arme fonçant vers sa tête. Deux endroits, selon Zane, provoquaient particulièrement une douleur intolérable. Le bas-ventre pour les hommes, et le genou pour les deux sexes. Le soldat revint à la charge, parvint à empoigner son biceps, lui imprima un mouvement de rotation pour une clé de bras dans les règles. Cria de douleur quand la plante du garçon frappa avec force sa rotule, suivit d'un coup de coude dans ses parties intimes.

S'effondrant sur le sol, il libéra Marc de sa prise. Quittant immédiatement la place où il se tenait auparavant, il s'arrêta un peu plus loin, essoufflé, cherchant Zane, où qu'il se trouve.

Au bord d'une autres des passerelles, le chef des Radikors était entouré de deux soldats, que Marc ne parvenait à distinguer dans la vivacité du combat. Empoignant le jeune homme par les bras au moment où le filet l'emprisonnant disparaissait, l'un ne se méfia pas suffisamment. Trop penché en avant pour son propre bien, son nez explosa sous le talon de Zane, soulevant son corps juste ce qu'il fallut pour le cueillir, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas suffisant, le second s'empressant de saisir ses jambes pour l'empêcher de nuire encore, le sang coulant des narines de son compagnon guère suffisant pour qu'il ne continue pas de plaquer ses épaules au sol. Faisant tout son possible pour ne pas laisser ses globes oculaires à portée des doigts de l'irascible extraterrestre. Incongrûment, Marc se demanda s'il s'agissait là d'un réflexe acquis par une expérience personnelle.

Stimulé par les imprécations rageuses du jeune homme, l'ex-collégien se précipita pour l'aider.

Voulu se précipiter. Bien plus vive qu'Ézéchiel quelques minutes auparavant, une silhouette mince, sans une once de graisse, se précipita sur sa rétine. Frappa du plat de la main sa tempe. Un seul coup, d'une précision remarquable alors qu'il se trouvait distrait par les trois hommes un peu plus loin.

Vacillant sur ses jambes, Marc sut que le choc était destiné à lui faire perdre connaissance. Dans son film de super-héros préféré, le protagoniste aurait tremblé une poignée de seconde, avant de relever la tête, déterminé à faire payer l'affront, une traînée de sang le long de son front mais prêt à en découdre.

Gémissant, rendu confus par le coup, Marc tomba à genoux, plaquant la main contre sa tempe. Rester conscient relevait déjà du domaine de la volonté pure et dure, alors continuer à se battre…

Il réussit néanmoins à relever le regard, incapable de se détacher de la poignée du fouet d'Illian. X-Reader de Zane dans sa poigne droite, le capitaine de Koz parut sincèrement regretter devoir infliger pareil traitement à un garçon à peine sorti de l'enfance. Mais le garçon lut également la loyauté presque incroyable dans ses iris rien ne l'empêcherait non plus d'exécuter les ordres de son seigneur. Pas même les tentatives de provocation du chef des Radikors, résonnant en sourdine derrière eux.

Fermement maintenu par deux autres soldats du prince (Killian et Giacomo, maintenant Marc se souvenait bien des noms aboyés par leur chef durant son bref séjour dans son camp), l'un se frottant énergiquement la cuisse tandis que l'autre maintenait tant bien que mal un morceau de tissu devant son nez duquel jaillissait de petites rigoles sanglantes, mains liées devant son ventre, Zane observait avec inquiétude la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, la colère de l'impuissance, et de la défaite imminente, faisant étinceler l'onyx de son regard.

Pour autant, Marc devina qu'il ne le pensait pas capable de remporter la bataille. Et l'ex-collégien lui donnait entièrement raison. Si Ézéchiel, en dépit de son métier, gardait une certaine maladresse dans ses gestes, le quadragénaire en face de lui respirait l'assurance, sa garde, impeccable, trahissant un certain savoir-faire. Seuls ses scrupules à se saisir d'un gamin à terre faisait qu'il ne l'avait pas encore neutralisé.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de ranger la poignée de son fouet, dégainant à la place son pistolet. Le pointant avec une grimace errante sur le garçon. Serrant les lèvres à les blanchir dans l'espoir de retenir les larmes s'amassant, Marc pria pour que Zair et Tekris, incapable de détourner les yeux du canon de l'arme pour les apercevoir, s'en sortent mieux qu'eux.

– Où avez-vous caché le Gant de Lokar ? fit soudainement le capitaine de Koz, continuant de le tenir en joue.

Ce n'était pas à lui qu'il s'adressait, mais à Zane. Hautain, celui-ci foudroya du regard ses geôliers, comme si un regard pouvait les pousser à lâcher leur prise. Ou comme si le conserver prisonnier relevait de la plus haute trahison, et de l'insubordination la plus insupportable.

Dans un sens, tant mieux. Marc n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être ce truc.

– Et n'oubliez pas que je ne suis pas un combattant. Le Code d'Honneur ne m'affecte pas.

– Donc vous êtes prêt à tirer sur un enfant désarmé, railla Zane. Vous remontez dans mon estime, capitaine. Mieux, vous faites même de gros efforts !

– Le Gant de Lokar ! Où se trouve cette invention du Mal !?

– Parce que vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous répondre ?! Là, c'est davantage de la stupidité…

Seul la crispation des doigts sur son arme trahit l'irritation du capitaine. Ou peut-être d'autres signes renseignaient Zane sur son état d'esprit, invisibles aux yeux de Marc, vu le sourire narquois qui étira ses lèvres. L'irascible extraterrestre, à son goût, se complaisait un peu trop dans la provocation.

– Ne jouez pas avec moi. Vous avez perdu, c'est évident, alors n'aggravez pas votre cas.

– Pour ça, il faudrait retourner quelques mois en arrière. Et même, je ferais les mêmes choix.

– Ne soyez pas si stupide ! Vous vous prétendez chef d'une équipe, et vous ne veillez pas seulement à leur éviter le danger ! explosa le capitaine. N'avez-vous aucun scrupule ? Vous dépassez peut-être notre prince dans la puissance, mais il vous surpasse dans toutes les autres catégories.

Exactement le genre de réflexions qui insupportait Zane. Cependant, cela ne suffit pas à enrayer ses provocations, un rictus mauvais tenant davantage de la grimace tordant ses traits, alors que les deux soldats le maintenant devaient affermir davantage leur prise, l'effort fourni crispant leur visages.

– Quel dommage que vous n'êtes destiné qu'à rester son larbin, cher _capitaine _!

– Tout le monde ne rêve pas de s'élever vers les hautes sphères, argua l'intéressé, toisant le jeune homme.

– Alors vous n'êtes qu'un fou, tout juste utile à jouer le bouffon pour son seigneur !

Cette fois, Illian siffla dangereusement. Respira profondément, sous le regard de ses hommes, qui observaient la réaction de leur capitaine avec intérêt, et une certaine pointe d'impatience.

– Très bien, reprit le quadragénaire, d'un calme menaçant. Puisque tu le prends comme ça.

À peine un claquement fendit-il l'air, bien plus discret que les pistolets à poudre que Marc voyaient utilisés sans cesse dans les films. Juste avant qu'un trait de feu ne morde son bras, attirant un gémissement sur ses lèvres. Réaliser que le carmin imbibant sa manche lui appartenait bel et bien ne lui provoqua qu'un étonnement sincère, encore choqué par ce qu'il se passait. Trop d'informations à gérer en même temps, supposa-t-il, seule la peur, encore et toujours, martelant sa poitrine.

Enfin, son cerveau daigna se remettre en marche alors que la douleur fusait.

Il venait de se faire tirer dessus ?! D'accord, le capitaine de Koz n'avait laissé qu'une estafilade sur son bras, mais ce n'était pas rien. Zane en personne avait cessé de vociférer, ses lèvres s'agitant sans que Marc ne comprenne ses paroles. Pourtant, l'irascible extraterrestre l'observait, lui, front plissé, comme s'il attendait une réponse.

Enserrant son bras de sa main opposée, l'ex-collégien secoua lentement la tête, s'éclaircissant péniblement les idées, le regard brûlant du quadragénaire transperçant sans pitié son être.

– La prochaine fois, je ne viserais pas le bras, souffla l'homme. Alors, le Gant de Lokar ?!

Il venait de se faire tirer dessus, nom d'un chien !

Se remettre debout, peu importe la douleur, ne pas rester par terre comme un misérable ! Par tous les dieux, ce n'était qu'un peu plus qu'une égratignure, mais ce qu'il pouvait avoir mal !

µµµ

– Ouragan dévastateur ! cria Maya.

Impuissant, Tekris ne put qu'apercevoir du coin de l'œil Zane et le gamin balayés par l'attaque, les sacs à dos éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce alors que le duo atterrissait plusieurs mètres plus loin, un seul retombant près de leur propre combat. Trop proches de la passerelle à son goût. Autant pour minipuce, que pour son chef d'équipe. Incompréhensible dans un sens jamais auparavant (en excluant les situations de probable mort imminente bien sûr, les défis kaïru n'appartenant pas, selon lui, à cette catégorie) le colosse ne s'inquiétait pour l'irascible extraterrestre, persuadé qu'il se tirerait de toutes les situations imaginables. Ou pas. Pire, son chef d'équipe se serait outré qu'il le croit si faible.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que dans le dos de Zane, Zair et lui murmuraient qu'ils ne croiraient à sa mort qu'après avoir passé trois jours près de son cadavre, démembré et brûlé. Et encore. Une plaisanterie morbide qui pourtant les amusaient terriblement.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Le colosse savait qu'il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur son propre combat – soit empêcher les Stax et Koz de franchir la barrière imposée par son monstre et Crapler. Les soldats, par contre, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus tout faire ! Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les attaques kaïru volant de tous côtés sans distinction dissuadent les hommes de Koz de s'approcher de trop près.

Seulement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une inquiétude sincère à l'égard de son chef d'équipe, nouvelle et aussi désagréable qu'elle lui chauffait la poitrine.

La nuit passé ensemble avait sans aucun doute sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire…

Au souvenir du corps de Zane, collé contre le sien, de ses mains glissant contre sa peau rendue sensible par l'excitation, le colosse sentit ses joues chauffer douloureusement. Heureusement, la carnation de son monstre couvrirait la rougeur potentiellement occasionnée… Le jeune homme le tuerait sûrement pour avoir formulé de telles pensées, mais le colosse mourait d'envie d'encaisser les coups à sa place, quitte à agir en guise de bouclier vivant ! Tout comme il se demandait si ils auraient de nouveau l'occasion de partager un moment aussi intense que celui de cette nuit. À observer son chef d'équipe, il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne rien se passer entre eux, alors pourquoi lui se sentait si perturbé ?!

Impossible de savoir quoi en déduire, ou ce que cela représentait pour l'irascible extraterrestre…

– Kaïru de l'ombre ! invoqua Zair, visant Maya pour l'empêcher d'attaquer de nouveau leurs camarades.

Une vague jaillit du cercle sombre sur sa poitrine, formant un nuage compact d'un violet sombre, composé d'une multitude de ce qui ressemblait à des pointes de flèches d'un blanc éblouissant et d'éclairs turquoise, fondant promptement sur la Stax transformée. Le monstre ailé esquiva l'attaque d'un souple battement d'ailes. Se méfia un peu trop tard du rebond, frappant la balustrade pour le heurter par-derrière.

Sonnée, Maya tomba lourdement sur le dos, fermant douloureusement ses yeux uniformes. D'expérience, Tekris savait qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs minutes pour reprendre suffisamment ses esprits et se battre.

Au contraire de ses camarades.

– Marteau titane ! hurla Koz, privilégiant une attaque verte pour atteindre Zair, occupée à lancer son attaque.

– Piège cyclonique ! répliqua Tekris, s'interposant entre sa coéquipière et l'attaque, déviant cette dernière sur le prince.

Mais ce fut Ky qui protégea le jeune seigneur, le poussant peu glorieusement pour le mettre hors de portée.

– Explosion d'énergie plasma ! enchaîna le chef des Stax.

De l'œil sur sa poitrine, jaillit un flot rouge-orangé, fonçant sur le duo comme si une violente pression venait tout juste d'être relâchée. Pas assez rapide, Tekris encaissa le choc, traîné sur près de la moitié de la passerelle. Heureusement, son monstre de l'ombre supportait mieux les attaques rouges que son précédent…

– Raz-de-marée ! asséna Boomer, une vague, immense, d'eau déchaînée jaillissant de ses mains.

– Tremblement de terre, l'épaula Koz.

Déséquilibré par l'attaque du prince, les deux Radikors ne purent éviter l'océan engloutissant le sol de la forteresse dans un grondement furieux, ravageant tout sur son passage. Retenant sa respiration, Tekris ne tenta pas même de nager à la surface, ou de lutter contre le courant. Ce serait peine perdue, pas face à ce « raz-de-marée » là. Une attaque qu'il ne parvenait, de toute manière, jamais à éviter.

Enfin, l'eau se retira, laissant les extraterrestres tousser comme des perdus, à genoux.

Du regard, Tekris fouilla les environs à la recherche de Zane et de minipuce. Pourvu que leurs compagnons s'en tirent mieux qu'eux ! Comment gagner une bataille à quatre contre deux ? Qui plus est face aux Stax ?

Son cœur se serra douloureusement. De l'autre côté de la pièce, poignets entravés, le chef des Radikors se débattait entre les soldats de Koz. Pourquoi ne se transformait-il pas, enfin ?! Et où était le gamin ?

Une brusque poussée le ramena au combat en cours. Collée contre Maneglor, Crapler le força à pivoter, une « épée plasma » frôlant l'épaisse toison courant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

– Si tu as une idée de génie, je suis preneuse, souffla sa coéquipière. Mes réserves d'énergie ne sont pas au beau fixe.

– Parce que tu crois que les miennes frôlent la promenade au clair de lune ?

Volontairement repoussés à l'écart de la porte, gardée par deux hommes du prince, les deux Radikors avaient été projetés par la vague tempétueuse du Stax près du socle central de la salle. Bien loin de leur objectif de départ, donc… Mais plus très loin de Zane et du minipuce.

– Essayons de rejoindre les autres, proposa dans un souffle le colosse.

Zair n'eut même pas à contester son idée.

– Rafale de vent ! cria Maya, de nouveau prête à en découdre.

Dans son sillage, un tourbillon, tel un voile smaragdin ondulant furieusement, se déploya à partir du bas de ses ailes, tournoyant furieusement autour de ses victimes, avant de plonger pour les balayer sans pitié.

D'un bond fluide, Zair sauta sur le côté, à peine ébouriffée par la petite brise. Se sachant moins rapide qu'elle, Tekris décida de sacrifier un peu plus de son énergie, usant de sa super-vitesse en la communiquant à son monstre, parvenant de peu à rester à sa hauteur.

Ses mains luisant d'une flamboyante aura écarlate, le colosse s'apprêta à répliquer, préparant une puissante attaque rouge en ignorant le risque de se détransformer…

Une détonation figea instantanément le combat, si incongrue dans un défi kaïru que les combattants doutèrent avoir correctement entendu. Après tout, si la déferlante de kaïru ne s'était brièvement ralentie, le son, discret comparé aux pétoires et autres mitrailleuses dépourvues de silencieux, serait passé inaperçu.

Puis, dans un seul mouvement, les six adversaires se tournèrent vers le fond de la salle. Cela ne pouvait venir que de là, puisque seuls deux endroits subissaient les affres d'un affrontement…

Tekris se figea, son sang glacé au sein de ses veines.

– La prochaine fois, je ne viserais pas le bras, souffla Illian, presque inaudible à cette distance. Alors, le Gant de Lokar ?

En face de lui, à terre, un pistolet braqué sur lui, le gamin gémit, une main plaquée sur son bras.

µµµ

– Non ! s'écria Zair, hésitant à s'avancer vers la scène et provoquer une réaction malheureuse du soldat.

Tekris, lui, ne pouvait articuler le moindre son, immobilisé. Première fois que cela lui arrivait, de toute sa vie. Ignorant l'appel de l'adolescente, car il ne venait pas de son seigneur, Illian ne fit pas mine d'esquisser un geste, tournant son regard sombre vers le chef des Radikors, impuissant.

– Koz, ça va trop loin ! l'alpagua Boomer. Arrête ça !

– Je… Oui, oui bien sûr, bredouilla le prince, la voix mal assurée. Illian, cesse de, heu, de menacer le gosse !

Cette fois, le capitaine releva la tête en direction de son seigneur, sincèrement perplexe. Les deux soldats encadrant Zane semblaient également ne plus savoir quoi penser, scrutant leur supérieur dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse. La distance ne masquait guère la colère et le ressentiment qu'ils éprouvaient envers l'équipe d'extraterrestres, des sentiments insufflés depuis des mois par leur prince qu'ils suivaient sans jamais discuter. Alors pourquoi, quand le capitaine du contingent tenait les Radikors entre ses griffes, sur le point de les pousser à avouer et révéler l'un des éléments les plus importants pour le Redakaï, ledit prince ordonnait de cesser les hostilités ?

Koz lui-même ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi de devoir agir ainsi, évitant de regarder ses hommes dans les yeux. Bien sûr, ricana intérieurement Tekris. En dépit de son accord passé avec le Redakaï, aucune confiance ne renforçait les liens entre anciens ennemis. L'alliance n'était cimentée que par la nécessité. En tant que membre des Imperiaz, l'ancien E-Teens ne pouvait se permettre de contrarier l'équipe de Maître Baoddaï, de quelque manière que ce soit, s'il ne voulait pas finir impitoyablement écarté.

Instant de flottement insupportable, chacun marchant sur des œufs, ne sachant quelle position adopter.

L'instant que choisit Zane pour agir, maintenant ou jamais.

Relevant la jambe, l'irascible extraterrestre la rabattit brutalement, frappant violemment le tibia du soldat à sa droite, Giacomo. Poussant un cri étranglé, celui-ci raffermit sa prise sur le bras du jeune homme. En vain. Balançant son autre jambe, Zane profita de la surprise pour envoyer son pied sous la ceinture du soldat, qui se plia en deux sous la douleur. Ses deux coups favoris.

Réagissant en suivant les réflexes inculqués par son entraînement militaire, Illian se détourna, pointant son pistolet sur le chef des Radikors.

Enfin, Tekris retrouva l'usage de la parole, l'image de son amant menacé sans pouvoir réellement se défendre électrisant ses muscles tendus à l'extrême.

– Séisme sonique ! invoqua-t-il, faute de parvenir à se rappeler d'autres attaques ne risquant pas d'atteindre en même temps ses deux amis.

De sa gueule ouverte surgit un trait large, si lumineux que son centre en paraissait blanc, hérissé de formes régulières ressemblant à des marqueurs sonores. Aussi véloce puisse être le capitaine de Koz avec ses armes plasma, il n'atteignait pas la rapidité d'un combattant kaïru impossible d'échapper à l'attaque pour lui.

Projeté avec violence, son dos heurta le mur derrière lui, rebondit, s'immobilisa face contre terre.

– Oh non, Illian ! s'étrangla Ézéchiel, oubliant toute prudence pour se précipiter vers son mentor.

Interdit l'espace d'une seconde, Zane se tourna doucement vers son coéquipier. Lentement, il hocha la tête, en guise de remerciement muet, une vague reconnaissance détendant brièvement ses traits. Puis, ignorant le remue-ménage faisant rage autour de lui, empoigna le dernier de ses geôliers, frappant son torse de son épaule, amenant les deux hommes au bord du gouffre. Vacillant, Killian fut obligé de le relâcher s'il ne voulait pas chuter avec le chef des Radikors, battant des bras pour retrouver son équilibre.

Impitoyable, Zane le frappa du revers de la main en pleine poitrine.

Hurlant d'horreur, si puissamment que Tekris s'en sentit profondément ébranlé, Giacomo oublia ses propres douleurs, la bataille en cours ayant tout aussi bien pu ne jamais exister, tendant désespérément la main, tentant de rattraper le bras de son collègue. Il ne brassa que du vide.

Continuant sa course, Zane glissa sur le métal, attrapant au vol son X-Reader, tombé de la main d'Illian quand le quadragénaire avait heurté le mur, toujours inconscient.

– Bruteron ! clama-t-il, les liens l'entravant se distordant, tentant de remplir leur fonction en épousant les formes du monstre, avant de céder, disparaissant sans même toucher le sol.

Transformé en monstre, le chef des Radikors se plaça devant le gamin, vérifiant brièvement qu'aucune autre blessure ne martelait son corps malingre. Une attention presque machinale, et qui pourtant réjouit Tekris, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

– Dégénération !

Un faisceau d'énergie brute, son rouge agressif n'en ressortant que davantage sur le doré et l'orange s'enlaçant, apparut entre ses mains. Mais au lieu de viser les Stax, déjà en position de riposter, le chef des Radikors frappa de plein fouet la baie vitrée avoisinante, forçant les soldats censés retenir l'équipe entre les quatre murs de la forteresse à s'écarter promptement.

Dans le feu d'artifice difficile à supporter tant il fusait promptement, Tekris distingua la petite silhouette du minipuce, récupérant les sacs à dos aussi vite qu'il lui était possible.

Les murs tremblèrent, une pluie de bris de verre et de morceaux de métal fusant partout dans la pièce, explosant sous la pression. Quand la poussière retomba enfin, seul subsistait un trou béant là où les vitres tant appréciées de Lokar formaient une protection efficace contre les frimas hurlants des steppes glacées.

Satisfait de son œuvre, Zane leva le bras, alpaguant ses coéquipiers.

– Radikors, repliez-vous !

Comprenant le message, Zair et Tekris abandonnèrent le défi, le dépit de devoir abandonner occulté par le désir de quitter cet endroit, le plus vite possible. Rejoindre Zane et le garçon, voilà tout ce qui comptait pour Tekris, à cet instant précis. S'assurer que tous les deux se portaient relativement bien, quitte à subir les invectives de l'irascible extraterrestre quand il finirait par le trouver collant, comme à son habitude.

– Quoi ? Non, je refuse de vous laisser partir, siffla Koz, tremblant de rage. Griffes…

– Ne gaspille pas ton énergie, le coupa Boomer. Je m'occupe d'eux. Froztok Platine !

À cette seconde précise, Tekris sut qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance d'échapper aux Stax. Le Platine, l'évolution supérieure des monstres kaïru. Plus forts, plus puissants. Plus difficiles à maîtriser, plus gourmand en énergie. Boomer jouait le tout pour le tout, invoquer ce monstre le laisserait, dès sa première attaque, incapable d'en lancer d'autres, le retransformant en humain presque sur-le-champ.

Mais sa force de frappe, et ses trois camarades encore capables de se battre, l'assurait de la victoire.

Une myriade de losanges, couleur du matériau invoqué, surgit de nulle part, s'accolant contre le corps du monstre jusqu'à le recouvrir complètement. Mais très vite, la coque ainsi créée s'éloigna de la créature de Boomer dans un nuage nitescent d'un vert, qui en toute autre circonstance aurait parut apaisant au colosse des Radikors, laissant apparaître Froztok Platine en personne. Paraissant une version plus âgée que son petit frère, munie d'une longue barbe gelée, une couronne surplombait la tête du monstre, soulignant sa supériorité. Une ceinture prenait désormais place autour de ses reins, seule note de gris parmi le platine et le bleu glacé. Des plaques d'armures recouvraient désormais les épaules, le haut du torse, le dessus des avant-bras et des jambes de Froztok, le rendant bien plus résistant aux attaques kaïru.

Cependant ce n'était pas celles des autres qui inquiétait Tekris, mais bien les offensives propres au monstre de Platine. Et parmi ces dernières, ce fut exactement la combinaison redoutée qui retentit à ses oreilles.

– Lumière prismatique ! commença Boomer.

Trois frappes triangulaires, nimbées d'une aura écarlate, se matérialisèrent, taches claires retenues à grand-peine par leur propriétaire.

– Frappe purifiante !

Un poing d'un bleu pur, cognant, Tekris l'avait déjà expérimenté, de manière circulaire apparut auprès de la première invocation. Tout cela n'avait duré que le temps pour le Stax de prononcer les noms de ses X-Drives.

– Frappe prismatique !

L'écarlate enroba le turquoise, l'accompagnant dans sa route, une ronde infernale de laquelle jaillissait des dizaines, des centaines de minuscules poings. Droit vers Zair et Tekris, emporté par la vitesse de l'attaque.

Ils ne se retrouvèrent pas projetés, ni réellement frappés à dire vrai.

Leurs corps s'entourèrent d'une aura orangée, rapetissant, se tordant, jusqu'à ce que les adolescents, redevenus tels qu'eux-mêmes, n'eurent d'autres choix que de constater la disparition de leurs monstres.

– Où sont passés Crapler et Maneglor ?! s'écria le gamin, si proche, et pourtant trop loin.

Zane ne répondit pas, s'élançant vers ses coéquipiers sans défense, leur énergie leur permettant à peine de tenir debout. Une bouffée de tendresse envahit le colosse. Quelques temps auparavant, nul n'aurait pu prédire les actions du chef d'équipe. Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme se lançait à corps perdu dans la bataille dans le but de repousser les Stax, peu importait que ses chances avoisinaient le zéro.

– Arrête, Zane !

La voix de la seule fille des Radikors avait retenti par-dessus le son des pas furieux de Bruteron, impérieuse, autant que pouvait l'être celle de Zane durant ses passades autoritaires.

L'intéressé s'immobilisa, transformant sa course en arrêt incrédule.

Silencieusement, Tekris approuva le geste de sa coéquipière.

Verbalement, il le justifia. Bien que l'idée de ne pas savoir ce que signifiait leur nuit ensemble lui crevait la poitrine.

– Pars avec le gosse, on se débrouillera. Tu ne peux pas gagner, pas cette fois, expliqua le colosse, surpris de trouver sa voix si calme.

Déjà, Koz et les Stax s'approchaient, le prince dépassant le duo pour se ruer sur Bruteron.

Mais Zane refusa de quitter aussi facilement son équipe. Pas après s'être si peu battu ! Connaissant un minimum son tout nouvel amant, abandonner, admettre ne plus pouvoir rien faire, le déchirait intérieurement.

– Prend soin de lui, murmura-t-il doucement.

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, pourtant le chef des Radikors l'entendit. Croisa son regard. L'espace d'un instant, n'existait plus qu'eux deux, plongés dans un chaos mordant et tellement distant, face à l'intérêt que se vouaient les jeunes hommes. Un instant durant lequel Zane, dépouillé de ses humeurs et de ses façades, apparut tel qu'en lui-même, dénué de toutes les protections patiemment érigées.

« Prend soin de toi », soufflaient les iris camouflés de Tekris, suppliant muettement son vis-à-vis de partir, tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

La résignation, douloureuse, envahit l'onyx dissimulé derrière le jaune monstrueux, juste avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux.

Se mettant en mouvement, étonnamment vite pour une créature de cette taille, Bruteron agrippa le gosse alourdi des sac à dos, son bras blessé passé en écharpe dans son T-shirt, celui-ci se collant nerveusement au bras musculeux l'enserrant. D'un bond puissant, alors que Koz ne se trouvait qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de lui, le monstre franchit l'ouverture par laquelle pénétrait la bise glaciale, sans que personne ne puisse le freiner, et encore moins l'arrêter.

Seulement à ce moment, Tekris s'autorisa à expirer de soulagement. Au moins, le plus important restait, même momentanément, hors des mains des monastèriens. Et avec un peu de chance, Zane réussirait à échapper à ses poursuivants, minipuce bien plus en sécurité à ses côtés qu'accompagné par n'importe quel Stax. Ne restait plus qu'à Zair et lui de trouver une solution pour se tirer d'un pareil guêpier.

Dommage que son cœur lui hurlait tellement son envie d'être avec eux.

Ne restait plus qu'un détail.

– On dirait bien que votre chef d'équipe a quitté le navire, commenta Ky, l'acier de son Métanoid planté devant les deux derniers Radikors. Rendez-vous, vous savez que c'est terminé pour vous.

– Zair ? interrogea Tekris, observant nerveusement l'arc de cercle leur barrant le passage.

L'adolescente sursauta, détachant son regard du gouffre, à tout juste un pas d'eux. Sans répondre, et sous les regards médusés des soldats, à l'exception de Giacomo penché par-dessus la passerelle et d'Eliau, venu le rejoindre, l'adolescente s'avança jusqu'à son propre sac, le seul à leur portée.

Comme si elle s'apprêtait à partir en randonnée, elle passa ses bras dans les anses, la décontraction apparente de ses gestes trahit par la respiration saccadée sortant de sa poitrine.

– À quel point es-tu prêt pour leur échapper ? répondit-elle enfin, énigmatique.

– Heu, à peu près tout. Sauf sauter à pieds joints dans le trou que tu regardes avec autant d'insistance.

L'étincelle qui s'alluma dans les yeux pâles de la jeune femme ne rassura pas le moins du monde le colosse.

– Tu as une meilleure idée ?

– Non, mais…

– Alors, ferme les yeux si tu as peur.

Les doigts fins de l'adolescente se crispèrent sur le poignet de son coéquipier.

Juste avant de basculer dans le vide. Avec un peu de chances, eut le temps de penser le colosse, le gouffre serait assez profond pour qu'ils puissent se rattraper, avant d'en percuter les tréfonds.

µµµ

– Il ne faut pas les laisser s'échapper ! vociféra Koz, reprenant forme humaine afin d'économiser l'énergie lui restant. Ils ne peuvent pas nous filer entre les doigts !

– Je me charge de Zane et du garçon ! répondit promptement Maya, s'apprêtant à décoller.

Toujours transformée en Harrier, elle avait de bonne chances de suivre la trace de Bruteron, plus lent, et surtout chargé. Oui, tout n'était pas encore perdu, pensa le prince, sans toutefois exprimer son avis à voix haute. Cela, au fond, ne changerait rien, les Stax ne le consultant que très occasionnellement. Les fois où ils lui faisaient confiance, elles, ne se comptait pas même sur les doigts d'une main.

À la surprise générale, Ky tendit le bras, barrant symboliquement le passage à sa coéquipière.

– Ce n'est plus notre combat, déclara sentencieusement le chef des Stax. Zane a conservé presque toute son énergie, si tu te lances à sa poursuite, il n'hésitera pas à te frapper, voir à te faire payer sa défaite. Ton monstre est le seul capable de voler, nous ne pourrons pas te venir en aide ! Et nous ignorons encore tout des capacités du garçon qu'il a récupéré. De toute façon, Boomer ne peut plus se battre.

Entendant son prénom, le blond fit le suprême effort de se remettre debout, épuisé par ses transformations monstrueuses et ses attaques successives, adressant à ses amis un bref regard d'excuse.

– Mais enfin, nous les tenions ! Ce n'est pas possible qu'ils s'en tirent encore !

– Dis donc, tu t'es suffisamment distingué aujourd'hui, non ? Tança Maya, croisant les bras sur son torse tandis que son corps s'illuminait d'une aura céladon, diminuant à mesure qu'elle redevenait la jeune adolescente connue de tous. Tu ferais mieux de rappeler les ordres à tes soldats, au lieu de nous en donner.

Poings serrés, Koz eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas répliquer vertement, reportant son attention sur la balustrade courant le long des murs, en partie détruite durant l'affrontement. À quoi servaient tous ces efforts face aux Radikors, s'il ne pouvait les garder prisonnier une bonne fois pour toutes ?! Pourquoi se transformer en monstre platine et utiliser l'une de ses plus puissantes attaques pour laisser partir le chef de l'équipe ?

Froztok Platine ! Mais bien sûr !

Délaissant les monastèriens, le jeune prince courut jusqu'au précipice, se jetant à genoux tandis qu'il sondait les ténèbres au sein desquelles Zair et Tekris avaient sauté quelques minutes auparavant. L'inexplicable lueur orangée, si caractéristique de la forteresse, semblait fixée sur le fond du gouffre, immobile, trop éloignée pour que Koz puisse en évaluer la profondeur. Restait un espace gigantesque entre le sol de métal et son aura soulignant les formes des objets à sa portée, sans réellement les éclairer davantage, assez large pour permettre aux deux extraterrestres de se dissimuler dans ses tréfonds, n'importe où. Au moins, la transparence de la dalle centrale, sous le socle, garantissait qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas de ce côté du gouffre.

Mais en aussi peu de temps, il leur était impossible de fuir bien loin, à supposer qu'ils ne gisaient pas six pieds sur terre, blessés et gémissant contre leur stupidité. Totalement à sa merci !

Galvanisé, Koz s'éloigna de quelques pas, ouvrant la bouche pour ordonner à ses hommes de débuter sur-le-champ les recherches. Quelques cordes, et cela suffirait pour fouiller minutieusement les parois !

Ses paroles moururent sur sa langue, dès qu'il tourna le regard vers ses troupes. Reprenant tout juste connaissance, Illian était parvenu à se mettre en station assise, courbé en maintenant ses côtes alors qu'Ambrosios, précipité au chevet des blessés, tamponnait l'arrière de son crâne. Le tissu qu'il levait chaque fois se trouvait teinté d'une couleur saumâtre, inquiétant visiblement Ézéchiel, le jeune homme maintenant son aîné par le bras sans se rassurer des sourires crispés que lui envoyait ce dernier.

Portant une plaque de métal aussi grande que lui sur ses épaules, Féris lâchait un grognement étouffé, le visage rougi par l'effort, tandis que David saisissait Balthazar sous les aisselles, tirant le vétérans de sous les décombres. David tirant promptement son fardeau à l'écart, Féris céda sous le poids de sa propre charge, courant en avant pour ne pas finir écrasé à son tour, descendant au niveau de l'homme tout juste dégagé, s'assurant de sa relative bonne santé.

Soutenu par Lohan, Eliau boitait bas, maudissant de tous les jurons le gamin accompagnant les Radikors. Emmené jusqu'à une poutre tombée du plafond (impossible de dire quelle attaque était à l'origine de cette destruction), il posa son postérieur en soupirant, gardant sa jambe précautionneusement tendue, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de son genou tandis que son camarade lançait une plaisanterie à propos de sa virilité, que le jeune prince ne comprit pas.

Déjà auparavant secoué par l'attaque des spectres, dont il avait failli devenir un repas, Noham maintenait son épaule, glissant sa main le long de sa jambe sensibilisé par le précédent affrontement contre les Radikors, dans la jungle cambodgienne. D'après ce que Koz avait pu voir, le raz-de-marée de Boomer l'avait en partie atteint, le poussant contre le socle central. Sûrement son omoplate avait-elle frappée en premier l'objet. Et dire que sur le moment, le prince se n'y prêta aucune attention…

Le pire lui sauta aux yeux, quand il se décala un peu plus sur la droite. Le corps tendu au-dessus du gouffre, prêt à sauter si Caddar et Mynnyd relâchait une fraction de seconde leur prise, Giacomo se débattait contre ses geôliers, son être entier absorbé par le gouffre ayant englouti son amant. Son nez, probablement cassé, dégouttait sur son plastron, tâchait la tunique qu'il prenait tant de soin à nettoyer durant les haltes, sans qu'il ne paraisse seulement le remarquer.

_Killian !_ cria son esprit, soudainement rappelé à l'ordre.

Et tous ces hommes, presque impuissants face au kaïru et à ses formidables capacités, s'étaient retrouvés au sein d'un combat qui les dépassait, juste parce que leur prince le leur avait ordonné. Aucun des soldats de son contingent n'avait émis la moindre protestation, pas même Caddar, Dolg ou Mynnyd, pourtant tout fraîchement recrutés, par sa sœur qui plus est. Et aucun n'en ressortait intact, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Douloureusement, le jeune prince apprenait ce que signifiait être responsable d'êtres vivants.

– Maintenant, il faut descendre là-dedans au plus vite, déclara Ky, le sortant de ses réflexions. Avant que Zair ou Tekris ne trouve un moyen de s'échapper.

Le chef des Stax désignait le précipice sous leurs pieds. Oui, les Radikors…

– Koz, tu crois que tes hommes peuvent nous aider ?

L'intéressé n'hésita pas une seconde.

– Non, répondit-il simplement, quittant le trio pour se diriger vers les soldats.

Derrière lui, Ky faillit protester ouvertement. Se tut quand Maya posa une main conciliante sur son bras.

Elle, avait vu les hommes en question.

Voyant son prince arriver à sa hauteur, Illian s'appuya sur Ézéchiel, ignorant grossièrement les protestations du médecin ou du roux, refusant de se trouver à genoux devant le jeune homme. Même ainsi, Koz ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer son dos voûté et les muscles de ses joues contractés par la douleur.

– Mon prince, je vous supplie de me pardonner. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez opposé à l'idée de brusquer les Radikors, et j'ai eu le culot de ne pas demander votre avis. Mon comportement est impardonnable.

– Ne vous en faites pas, déclara Koz, tapotant l'épaule du quadragénaire. Les Stax sont plus sensibles que prévu, et je vous avais dit de les faire parler à tout prix. Reposez-vous. Ézéchiel, j'ai besoin de toi.

Le soulagement dans les iris de son capitaine serra la gorge du prince. L'image même de la loyauté, selon lui. Confiant son mentor aux bons soins d'Ambrosios, Ézéchiel lui emboîta le pas, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Giacomo et les hommes le maintenant toujours avec peine.

– Que tous les hommes valides me suivent ! cria-t-il. Nous allons récupérer Killian, coûte que coûte !

Laisser fuir Zane, et pire encore ce maudit gamin qu'il apprenait à détester tout autant, laissait un goût affreusement amer au fond de sa gorge. Mais ses hommes avaient besoin de lui, immédiatement. Ses priorités changeaient, sans qu'il ne se décide s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose.

Il gardait néanmoins un atout dans sa manche. Un avis de recherche, que les policiers d'une bonne partie de la Terre étaient heureux de récupérer.

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir !_

_J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu ! Et ce n'est que le début des ennuis ;)_

_Bonne journée, ou bonne soirée !_


	21. Jour 1 : De rêves et de regrets

**Premier jour : De rêves et de regrets**

Les flammes, partout. Sur les murs recouverts de tapisseries tant appréciées de son akni, représentant pour la plupart des scènes d'un calme et d'une plénitude contrastant tellement avec son lieu de naissance – peut-être était-ce dû aux nuances de bleu et de blanc qu'il utilisait, alors que le paysage autour de la maison n'était que nuance d'ocre, de doré, de terre de Sienne martelant la roche aride asséchée par les flamboyantes lunes ?

Sur les dalles d'un seul tenant formant un plancher aussi solide qu'il était râpé par les incessants piétinements le long des couloirs des _ahtahan nere_, les prisonniers de guerre, courant de droite et de gauche pour s'acquitter de leur service obligatoire d'un cycle et un jour de la première lune, des _thansrkai_, ou servants personnels s'acquittant des tâches dédiées à leur métier, ou encore les soldats patrouillant incessamment dans l'ensemble du pays – quoi de plus normal pour une nation réputée guerrière ?

Le sang aussi. Sur les corps des malheureux trop lents pour s'écarter, des gardes s'élançant contre le bon sens pour protéger de leurs corps les enfants encore sur place, des garçons à peine plus que des éphèbes aveuglés par la rage et la haine d'avoir perdu leurs proches.

Comprendre l'ultime trahison, l'identité de l'immondice qui s'était arrangé pour ouvrir un passage aux envahisseurs, provoquant souffrance et destruction dans son sillage.

Et puis l'après. La « pêche », comme ils disaient, avec leurs rires gras et le mépris dont il affublait des hommes ayant combattu mille fois plus courageusement qu'eux. La séparation des parents et des enfants, comme ça aucun des adultes encore en état de se battre n'oserait désobéir. Ç'avait toujours été la plus grande force et la faiblesse de son peuple, les gosses, les talsi.

L'envoi de ces derniers au loin, les rugissements et les quelques rébellions réprimées dans le sang, les exemples exécutés sur place. Mais parfois, rarement, la réussite et la fuite de quelques gamins. D'autres qui, en dépit de l'occasion, couraient se réfugier dans les bras de leurs parents. Pire erreur de leur courte vie.

L'arrivée sur une planète froide, si froide, si différente des terres brûlées par la chaleur, fatale pour beaucoup de jeunes organismes trop immatures pour s'adapter. De toute façon, même les plus âgés souffraient d'engelures, pneumonie et toute autre joyeuseté propre à un expatriement brutal et forcé.

Découvrir ne pas être le seul peuple frappé en plein coeur, réduit à l'état de servitude si contraire aux traditions tant inculquées, années après années. Et surtout, réaliser que les valeurs prônées n'avait menées qu'à la mort et la destruction, juste parce que ceux d'en face ne respectaient guère ce qui forgeait l'identité même des siens. Quitter le sentier tout tracé de l'honneur et du respect, prendre l'oblique de ce que croyaient les envahisseurs, se forger une carapace impossible à briser, apprendre à la dure les leçons menant à la survie. Partir d'ici, un jour, seul cela comptait.

Rêver de puissance, de vengeance, de destruction et de souffrance.

Peu importe le prix, acquérir de la puissance. Le plus rapidement possible.

Retrouver sa sœur, élaborer des plans pour creuser sa propre destinée en dépit des insultes et de la condescendance, quitte à être le seul à croire en ses chances.

Je ne crèverais pas ici. Pas comme ça, pas avec eux, qu'ils aillent au diable !

La répartition, ignoble. On prend une corde, fendons la foule en deux ceux à droite vont dans le vaisseau de droite, ceux de gauche dans le vaisseau de gauche, aussi simple que ça.

Comprendre se retrouver séparé de sa sœur. Se rebeller ouvertement, tendre la main vers elle. Elle fait de même. Les soldats interviennent, les séparent.

Se rendre compte que leurs cris ont un écho. Un garçon du côté de sa sœur hurle de colère très grand pour son âge, promettant une belle carrure en dépit de la maigreur actuelle de sa chair, un bandeau noué autour de ses yeux, il faut trois adultes pour la maîtriser alors qu'il appelle une petite fille, juste à côté de lui, qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps sans oser bouger. Son frère ?

Une impulsion, il empoigne la petite fille, crie au grand garçon qu'elle est avec lui.

En face, la chevelure flamboyante de sa sœur rejoint le grand garçon, touchée par sa détresse, lui explique que c'est son frère qui a récupéré la petite fille. L'inconnu se calme, autant que possible dans cette situation.

Et puis, il lui hurle de prendre soin de sa petite sœur, si menue comparée à son imposante carrure. Lui accepte, le menaçant des pires tourments si jamais quoi que ce soit arrive à la sienne, un si fine tige, avec sa peau rosée. Dernière image, cette dernière guidant le grand garçon par la main, tandis que lui porte la fillette.

L'arrivée dans l'immense complexe des envahisseurs, enfin l'un d'entre eux s'il y avait plusieurs trains. Le travail incessant, les leçons de combats à l'infini, les esprits sont formatés, voilà votre seule chance de survivre. Il n'existe qu'une seule puissance, battez-vous pour elle, encore et encore.

Mais lui ne s'y trompe pas son identité, il l'a perdue, c'est à lui de la trouver. Il résiste en courbant faussement l'échine, attendant le bon moment, enchaîne les exercices dans le but de s'endurcir.

Seulement la fillette est moins résistante. Toujours perdante, régulièrement malade, elle s'affaiblit de jour en jour, si différente de sa si forte propre sœur. Lui met en place des stratagèmes, la rejoint dès que possible pour l'encourager. Alors elle tient, lui parle de son grand frère, si costaud qu'il peut la porter à bout de bras sans se fatiguer. Il commence à imaginer ce que cela pourrait donner d'avoir un tel garçon en guise d'armoire à glace. Assurément, peu oseraient les attaquer.

La petite est malade, encore. Il ne s'inquiète pas plus que d'habitude, c'est tellement régulier, s'occupe d'elle comme à l'accoutumée. Mais cette fois l'état de la fillette s'aggrave rapidement. Le délire s'ajoute aux courbatures, elle n'est plus capable de se lever, peu importe les menaces et les coups dans les côtes.

En la redressant péniblement en position assise, il prend véritablement peur, pour la première fois. Les yeux de la petite sont différents, toujours d'un bleu glacé, mais c'est quelque chose comme une poupée cassée au fond de ses pupilles. Il lui parle de son grand frère si fort, rassemble ses souvenirs sur ses précédentes déclarations. En vain, elle ne réagit plus. Exceptionnellement, elle a droit à un peu de repos, ou plutôt personne ne s'occupe plus d'elle.

Il doit repartir à l'entraînement. Instinctivement, il sait qu'elle n'en a plus pour longtemps. Elle a abandonné l'idée de s'en sortir, il le devine. Néanmoins, il lui reste un espoir, tente de l'encourager avant de s'enfoncer dans les couloirs menant à l'arène de combat.

Elle ne tiendra pas plus de quelques heures sans personne à ses cotés. Quand il revient, tard le soir, elle n'est plus là. Rien ne subsiste du petit corps habitué à se pelotonner contre lui la nuit.

Les larmes mouillent ses yeux fatigués. Peu importe, il les repoussent sans aucune pitié, alimentant la haine et la colère bouillonnant dans son sang, brûlant à l'acide ses veines.

La fuite ensuite, inespérée. Plusieurs sont morts sur son passage, mais il s'en moque. Retrouver l'endroit où a été envoyée sa sœur. Parcourir la distance les séparant il a besoin d'elle pour survivre et devenir plus fort.

Elle n'a pas quitté le grand garçon. L'espoir sur le visage de celui-ci brise brièvement son coeur, mais il se reprend. S'il veut venir avec lui, avec eux, il lui faudra s'endurcir, abandonner ses scrupules et ses stupides espérances. Un guerrier sous ses ordres, voilà ce que sera le grand garçon, se répète-t-il mentalement. Un chef ne doit pas se laisser atteindre, les autres doivent lui obéir, et voilà tout.

Comme ça, il a moins mal. La vie exige des guerriers, oui, sûrs d'eux et sans émotions.

Le grand garçon pleure, longtemps, même quand ils faussent compagnie aux envahisseurs et marchent de toute la force de leurs jambes vers le spatioport. Étrangement, quand les larmes se tarissent, le grand garçon ne part pas. Il les suit sans discuter, faisant ce qu'on lui dit. À croire qu'il s'est attaché à sa sœur.

Tant mieux, lui n'a plus le temps d'être un frère. Il lui faut acquérir de la puissance, régner sur l'Univers pour que plus personne ne puisse les atteindre. L'atteindre.

Il n'existe que deux types de personnes : ceux qui dominent et vivent comme ils l'entendent, et le bétail, les esclaves destinés à servir impitoyablement. Sinon, c'est la mort assurée. Il refuse d'être un esclave, il n'est pas une victime.

Ne laisser personne le toucher. Se laisser attendrir, c'est souffrir à nouveau, obligatoirement.

Il est le chef, le supérieur, les autres ne sont là que pour le servir. Point final.

Seul compte sa destinée, son futur contrôle du monde ! Il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Ne pas se laisser atteindre.

Juste un désir momentané, un besoin de se soulager.

Il a juste prit, sans rien donner en échange. Absolument rien. RIEN !

– Zane ? _Zane _!

Le chef des Radikors se réveilla en sursaut, le visage lustré de sueur, le T-shirt collé à sa peau tiède. Se débattant contre quelque chose lui enserrant la poitrine, son œil capta une petite forme sur sa droite, glissant dans les ombres pour se rapprocher encore un peu de lui.

Serrant le poing, il le brandit en l'air, prêt à frapper l'assassin imprudent décidé à le faire passer de vie à trépas. S'il croyait le surprendre aussi stupidement, il allait vite se rendre compte ne pas avoir pas affaire à un vulgaire débutant !

– Non, non, attends, c'est moi, minipuce !

La petite silhouette leva les bras en signe d'apaisement, sur le point de détaler.

Haletant, Zane plissa le front, rassemblant un peu trop péniblement à son goût les pensées tourbillonnant sous son crâne. Pourvu que cette fois, aucune migraine ne vienne l'agresser !

Enfin, il abaissa son bras, réalisant enfin où il se trouvait. Il cligna plusieurs des yeux, promenant son regard sur les parois rocheuses les entourant, la lueur blafarde de la lune gibbeuse n'atteignant que très imparfaitement le fond de la grotte dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés. Tout lui revint en mémoire, l'attaque de la forteresse, la séparation des Radikors, Tekris lui demandant de prendre soin de prendre soin du gosse.

Un lourd soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres serrées. Tekris. Avait-il fait exprès d'utiliser cette tournure de phrase en particulier ? Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, loin de là. Et Zair, stupide Zair qui avec ce maudit colosse l'avait persuadé d'abandonner le combat !

Glissant ses iris onyx vers le gamin, il manqua soupirer de nouveau. Tout en lui criait la faiblesse à la fois de sa constitution, et les récentes semaines prouvèrent également la fragilité de son esprit. Même si étrangement, l'entraîner à ne pas s'effondrer à chaque coup, physique ou métaphorique, se révélait moins difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru de prime abord.

Quand il était question de ne pas décevoir les personnes chères à son coeur d'humain, le gosse pouvait se montrer très surprenant. Il ne fut jamais aussi fort que quand Tekris observait ses entraînements, ou que le colosse s'enhardissait à l'encourager. À croire que certains humains pouvaient être exploités, et pas seulement réduits en servitude.

Il faudrait y réfléchir, pour sa future conquête du monde, tiens. Dommage que la majorité des habitants de cette planète ne soient bons qu'à cirer les bottes de sa glorieuse personne.

Le talsi ne disait toujours rien, un genou en terre, l'autre pied bien en appui sur la roche froide de manière à détaler prestement en cas de danger. Malgré son animosité envers le gosse, Zane ressentit une très légère pointe de fierté en remarquant que même si son esprit se préoccupait de tout autre chose, il mettait instinctivement en application les leçons inculquées par le jeune homme. Après tout, durant son face-à-face avec les soldats de Koz, il ne s'était pas tellement fait réduire en bouillie.

D'autant plus qu'il ne paraissait pas tellement effrayé, remarqua Zane du coin de l'œil. Clignant rapidement des paupières, le gamin le fixait avec insistance, d'un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude, son corps oscillant sur ses appuis comme s'il hésitait sur la démarche à adopter. Une attitude ne ressemblant pas au talsi qu'il connaissait, loin de là.

Suivant son regard noisette, il baissa le nez. La couverture censée le protéger de la fraîcheur nocturne était en partie rejetée sur le côté, sûrement quand il s'était débattu alors qu'il pensait encore être en plein cauchemar. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le garçon. De multiples traînées noirâtres en maculaient le dessus, une odeur de brûlé flottant dans l'air. Écartant entre ses doigts les pans de l'objet, un grognement lui échappa en révélant un trou de la taille de deux de ses mains, les extrémités racornies alors que les bords s'effritaient sous ses doigts.

– Est-ce que ça va ? demanda timidement le talsi, triturant le bord de son short.

En réponse, Zane lui dédia un regard furibard, qui le fit reculer machinalement, son corps de préadolescent tendu comme un arc. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un misérable humain s'inquiète pour lui. S'inquiète, vraiment ?! Plutôt passer une journée entière enfermé avec Diara !

La colère de s'être si facilement trouvé prisonnier des hommes de Koz, et son impuissance à coller une bonne raclée à ses ennemis, forcé d'observer la scène sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste, restaient encore trop vive pour qu'il fasse un effort d'amabilité.

– Je ne t'avais pas dit de rester loin de moi parce que j'avais besoin de réfléchir ? grogna l'irascible extraterrestre, peu amène.

Coupant le contact visuel, il se frotta les yeux, les paumes de ses mains gantées plaquées si fort contre ses globes que de petites taches tourbillonnantes commencèrent à apparaître. Ses protections manuelles n'avaient apparemment subies aucune séquelle, elles n'étaient même pas chaude à dire vrai. Pourtant, Zane se doutait qu'à un moment, l'inverse fut probablement tout aussi vrai. Ce n'était pas pour rien que l'intérieur de ses gants se trouvait cousu d'un revêtement censé être ininflammable. Même si cela tenait davantage d'une manière de se rassurer, que d'une véritable sécurité.

Optant pour la négation, il fit mine de n'avoir rien vu, repoussant au loin le morceau de tissu qui pour le moment ne lui servait plus à rien. Le vent de la nuit, s'engouffrant par la crevasse tenant lieu d'entrée à la grotte, frappa sa peau épaisse avec plus de force qu'habituellement, aussi devait-elle être encore trop chaude.

Passant une main dans sa chevelure bleutée, il remarqua que le gamin transpirait lui aussi, dérivant régulièrement visuellement sur la gourde appuyée contre son propre sac à dos d'écolier. Lui qui frissonnait en se glissant hâtivement sous ses couvertures, tirait à présent sur le col de son vêtement, s'éventant aussi discrètement que possible. Zane, quant à lui, se sentait presque bien à l'intérieur de son cocon de chaleur, n'était cette foutue brise nocturne qui venait casser l'atmosphère accueillante de l'endroit.

La raison de la soudaine chaleur bienvenue, il décida de l'ignorer à son tour.

Le talsi eut au moins la décence de paraître confus, baissant le nez en conservant une distance prudente entre eux. Néanmoins, Zane ne le voyait pas quitter cette attitude réservée, presque emplie de culpabilité, depuis que l'adrénaline du combat avait quitté leurs jeunes corps, ne les laissant accompagnés que de la fatigue, et des souvenirs. Trop occupé à imaginer la façon dont il ferait payer cette attaque aux Stax – et à Koz, surtout –, le chef des Radikors n'y prêtait qu'une attention toute relative, se contentant de lui adresser la parole au travers d'ordres brefs, souvent rageurs, incitant le garçon à réfléchir soigneusement à ses paroles avant de seulement ouvrir la bouche.

Excepté ce soir-là, évidemment.

– Je t'ai entendu, hum, t'agiter ? commença-t-il, l'air de ne pas savoir s'il s'agissait du bon mot. Je t'ai appelé, mais tu n'as pas répondu, alors je me suis dit que ce serait bien que je te réveille, au cas où tu ferais un patlirqu…

Zane haussa un sourcil qu'il n'avait pas, incertain d'avoir bien entendu. Le gosse qui utilisait un terme de sa langue natale ? Autant il se demandait par quel miracle il pouvait bien en connaître la signification, autant il se trouvait plus étonné encore de l'entendre l'utiliser à bon escient.

Hum, peut-être le talsi passait un peu trop de temps avec les Radikors tout compte fait. Dommage que ce soit pile ce soir-là, lorsque l'irascible extraterrestre désirait tout oublier de son pays de naissance, de sa vie d'avant, bref, renier son existence avant le kaïru en bloc.

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ?

Incertaine, la petite touffe érable se secoua brutalement, en signe de dénégation vigoureuse.

– Je te jure que je ne voulais pas te déranger, seulement, j'ai cru bien faire et…

– Bien sûr, c'est toujours le cas avec toi, railla Zane, étonnamment sincère pourtant. Tu dis la vérité, même si cela doit blesser les autres.

Néanmoins, il lui adressa un signe destiné à calmer ses ardeurs, une main venant masser ses tempes douloureuses. Si en plus le gosse ne se rendait plus compte de ce qu'il disait, autant aller se pendre tout de suite. Quand la situation serait un peu moins… compliquée, ils allaient devoir avoir une petite discussion tous les deux. S'il acceptait encore de le garder avec eux. Déjà, le bon sens lui intimait de le laisser en arrière, bien à l'abri de la grotte trouvée par hasard (enfin, à force de fouiller les montagnes à la recherche d'un abri), histoire de ne plus avoir à s'encombrer l'esprit pendant que lui irait récupérer leurs compagnons de route. Et son sommeil en profiterait joyeusement, par exemple.

Mais autre chose, derrière les barrières de son esprit, lui murmurait qu'il valait mieux lui laisser une chance de survivre. Certainement pas de la compassion, ou quelconque analogie obscure établie par son cerveau embrumé. Juste que laisser un cadavre derrière soi, cela faisait désordre.

– D'ailleurs, continua-t-il, répondant à sa propre pensée, comment ça se fait que tu ne dormais pas ? Un cauchemar ? Non pas que ça m'intéresse, mais je veux m'assurer que tu n'essayais pas de fouiller dans mes affaires en profitant de mon sommeil.

Les traits du talsi se tordirent en une petite moue vaguement agacée, qui disparut rapidement, remplacée par un malaise évident. Gêné, il se laissa choir sur le sol rigide, haussant les épaules.

– Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, voilà tout.

Zane ricana sans chercher à se montrer discret. Ben voyons, sûrement pour ça que le gosse s'était écroulé sur son matelas improvisé, sitôt les corvées nécessaires achevées !

– Tu devrais t'éloigner un peu pour plonger dans les bras de Morphée, marmonna l'extraterrestre entre ses dents.

Perdre un équipier parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à se contrôler dans son sommeil serait vraiment ridicule. Et aussi déprimant cela puisse-t-il être, il fallait garder en main toutes les cartes possibles.

Tekris avait-il au moins un toit au-dessus de sa tête, comme eux ce soir ? Et Zair, était-elle parvenue à rester avec lui ? Par les Enfers, pourquoi devait-il se récolter en guise de paire le moins expérimenté de l'équipe !

Si un jour, il se réveillait et s'apercevait avoir blessé Tekris durant son sommeil, juste parce qu'il avait instinctivement lutté contre ses souvenirs, comment réagirait-il ?

– Ça va, assura le gosse, se méprenant sur ses réactions, son visage rond plissé par une peur tout bonnement incompréhensible pour l'extraterrestre. Et je te jure que je ne volerais rien, et même que je ne suis pas un espion !

– J'ai compris, coupa-t-il, grinçant des dents dans l'espoir de repousser sa migraine naissante.

Bien plus discrètement que le talsi auparavant, Zane vérifia l'intégrité de ses vêtements, soulagé de constater que rien n'avait été détruit, ou tout autre manifestation peu enviable.

Si son compagnon n'avait pas ouvert une nouvelle fois la bouche, son humeur aurait même pu remonter légèrement. Cependant, poussé par sa curiosité, l'insupportable humain s'avança légèrement, stoppé dans sa progression par un énième regard mauvais d'avertissement. Étouffant un bâillement, il voûta le dos, tentant de paraître le moins menaçant possible, devina Zane. Comme s'il inspirait la moindre crainte en temps normal…

Il ouvrit la bouche, sembla réfléchir, puis se ravisa au dernier moment.

Une sage décision que le vert approuvait son humeur virant aux idées noires, il n'était pas certain de se retenir si jamais les interrogations du gosse l'importunaient.

– Hum, Zane… Je peux te poser une question ? reprit ce dernier après un moment.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire ? ironisa son vis-à-vis, retroussant ses lèvres sur ses canines carnassières, se délectant du mouvement de recul qu'elles provoquèrent. Je n'ai aucune envie de te répondre. N'oublie pas que Zair et Tekris ne sont plus là, du moins pour le moment, aussi tu devrais t'attendre à apprendre moins de détails censés rester confidentiels.

Pensif, le talsi acquiesça bizarrement, un doigt tapotant son menton. Il avait beau sembler retenir la leçon à chaque remontrance, c'était comme s'il fallait chaque fois lui administrer une nouvelle piqûre de rappel. Tout en connaissant les dangers de chatouiller trop fort la rate de l'irascible extraterrestre, il continuait à tâter du bout de ses exaspérantes interrogations l'étroite limite de sa patience, déjà fort peu prodigue. Mais Zane ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui laisser trop longtemps la bride autour du cou ; déjà, la suite des opérations allait obligatoirement plonger le talsi à pieds joints dans ce qu'il était censé ne pas savoir, alors mieux valait surveiller étroitement ses connaissances en s'assurant qu'il ne sache que ce qui lui était profitable.

D'un autre côté, si Zane ne se trompait pas et parvenait à mettre son ébauche de plan à exécution, Lokar apprendrait forcément le talent du gosse pour détecter le kaïru. Et de là, son Maître déciderait quelle place donner à la « nouvelle recrue », en fonction de ses propres desseins.

Hors, si Lokar devait d'aventure perdre son temps en expliquant les bases les plus élémentaires de l'art du kaïru, il y avait fort à parier qu'il tiendrait les Radikors responsables de l'inculture du gosse, entièrement préoccupé à accomplir sa vengeance sur le Redakaï, et revenir au faîte de sa gloire et de sa puissance.

Mais pourquoi ce garçon à peine sorti de l'enfance détenait-il un talent aussi rare, tout en étant incapable de maîtriser la formidable énergie en elle-même ?! De mémoire, c'était la première fois que Zane entendait parler d'une telle chose, et il hésitait encore entre se réjouir de peut-être posséder un avantage sur les Stax (bien qu'il ne sache pas encore vraiment comment l'utiliser), ou rager de devoir se charger d'un tel novice.

– Et si c'est une toute petite question ? réitéra Marc, de l'air innocent du psychotique venant de naître.

Zane soupira ostensiblement. Voilà que l'option pipelette venait de s'enclencher !

Résigné, il lui fit sèchement signe de parler, l'entièreté de son visage clamant qu'il ne se sentait pas obligé de répondre si jamais les tribulations du garçon lui déplaisaient. Après tout, il restait maître de la conversation ! Et avec un peu de chances, cela détournerait son attention des réminiscences impalpables rognant impitoyablement l'intérieur de son crâne.

Heureux comme un gosse (ce qu'il était, au fond), le châtain déplia ses jambes, s'asseyant en tailleur.

– Pourquoi est-ce que l'attaque de… Boomer vous a retransformés en humains ? Je croyais que ça n'arrivait qu'en cas d'épuisement de vos réserves de kaïru ?

– Ou que nous redevenons humanoïdes parce que nous l'avons décidé, comme à la fin des défis kaïru, grommela Zane, affublé d'une très légère mauvaise foi. C'est la particularité de l'attaque de ce fichu monstre Platine, Froztok, voilà tout.

– Ah, je savais bien que c'était un monstre spécial ! jubila le gosse, tressautant sur place comme s'il voulait sautiller, chose impossible dans sa position. Mais je croyais qu'il avait lancé trois attaques, pas une ?

Jetant les restes de couvertures à l'écart, Zane ouvrit plus bruyamment que prévu son sac à dos, manquant arracher la languette de la fermeture éclair. Ne pouvait-il pas ranger ses oreilles à la commande de temps en temps, au lieu de les laisser traîner sans rien dire et sortir des énormités aux moments où le jeune homme l'attendait le moins ?

Bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, la réponse à la question ne faisait pas partie des arcanes du kaïru. À la limite, au point où ils en étaient, il s'agissait de l'une des moins dérangeantes.

Mais dévoiler la plus petite bribe d'information arrachait la langue de l'irascible extraterrestre.

– Et si tu réfléchissais un peu par toi-même, pour une fois ?!

– D'accord ! Alors justement, je me suis dit que soit les combattants kaïru (chaque fois que le talsi prononçait ce mot, encore nouveau pour lui, il paraissait sucer un bonbon particulièrement goûteux, le faisant rouler un instant sur la langue pour en savourer tous les arômes) peuvent lancer des attaques en méga-rafale de l'espace, ou bien c'est, genre, comme une association d'attaques ?

– Une combinaison, oui, grogna Zane, étranglant à demi une quelconque chiffe malencontreusement tombée entre ses mains au mauvais moment.

Rien à faire, voir le gosse tirer des conclusions correctes le vexait affreusement !

Plus encore quand sa pique, censément désagréable, tombait à l'eau avec une telle ingénuité. Sérieusement, à quoi bon pleurnicher pour un rien, s'il prenait tout le reste au premier degré ?!

Ah… Bien, avec un peu de recul, la question se répondait de manière si évidente que le jeune homme se félicita de ne pas l'avoir posé à voix haute.

– Et toi, tu peux faire pareil ? continua l'autre, son corps se penchant en avant pour mieux entendre.

– Bien évidemment ! Mais si ces attaques sont plus puissantes que la normale, cela demande beaucoup d'énergie d'associer les deux X-Drives la composant, toutes les attaques ne se prêtant pas à cet exercice. Et sache, pour ta gouverne, que je suis capable de former l'une des plus puissante combinaison d'attaques de tout le Redakaï.

Il n'avait qu'une seule couverture de réserve. Et encore, uniquement parce que, ne voulant de base pas l'utiliser, Zane ne l'avait pas étalée sur les pierres froides pour se protéger un minimum du tranchant de leurs arêtes. Il envisagea un instant de dormir sans couverture, tout simplement.

Il ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes avant de frissonner, debout dans la semi-obscurité de la grotte. Venir d'un pays martelé par la chaleur n'avait pas que des avantages, sur cette maudite planète frigorifiée !

Résigné, il tira de son sac le morceau de tissu pourpre au liseré d'or grossièrement cousu. Le talent pour les travaux d'embellissement de son akni ne s'étaient guère transmis à son fils…

– Je le savais ! Par contre, si Boomer peut détransformer tous les monstres avec sa… « frappe prismatique » ? Ce n'est pas un peu déloyal ?

Caressant du bout des doigts le paquet soigneusement plié, Zane laissa errer une fraction de secondes ses pensées. C'était sur ce bête carré de laine que Tekris et lui, la nuit dernière…

– Non, ça ne marche pas sur chaque monstre, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, ravi de pouvoir détourner son attention de son esprit visiblement encore embrumé. Elle ne marche que si l'adversaire est transformé en monstre obscur. Et c'est là que tu vas me demander ce qu'est un monstre obscur, hein ?

– Hum… Si je dois y réfléchir avant, ce sont les monstres que vous utilisez, Tekris, Zair et toi ? Ils ne dégagent pas la même… euh, énergie, que les autres. Enfin, sauf pour Koz je crois. Mais son monstre est vraiment moche.

Zane ricana, sincère. Par moments, le gosse pouvait sortir des choses sensées finalement !

– Affreux, même, à l'image de son propriétaire, confirma-t-il, se tournant de trois-quarts vers lui.

Heureux que son trait d'humour ait fait mouche, le talsi s'enhardit un peu plus, se rapprochant du jeune homme tout en grattant le bout du nez avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'appréhension.

– Zair t'a appris qu'il existe une énergie qui sous-tend l'Univers tout entier (à cette évocation, Zane eut un sourire sardonique), une énergie vitale nécessaire à son existence, positive. Eh bien, il existe son opposé en quelque sorte, le kaïru obscur, créé à partir de son côté sombre par Lokar. Bien plus imprévisible, elle exige de véritables guerriers capables de la manipuler, mais une fois entre tes doigts, sentir toute la puissance de cette force, la soumettre à ta volonté, est véritablement… euphorique.

– Hum, Lokar ton Maître, si j'ai bien tout compris ?

– Qui d'autre ?! soupira Zane, levant les yeux au ciel. Personne n'est assez puissant pour parvenir à séparer bon et mauvais kaïru à part lui. Puis de l'employer à son seul usage, sans subir son emprise dévastatrice ! Personne n'est plus habile dans sa maîtrise que notre Maître, crois-moi !

Ce qui en faisait un adversaire redoutable, du moins en temps normal, ajouta mentalement le jeune homme. Mais non dénué de profits plus… personnels. Le tout étant de rester très prudent sur la manière d'obtenir ces privilèges en question, et ne laisser planer aucun soupçon sur un quelconque désir de prendre la place de Lokar par la suite. Le but ultime du jeune homme, justement, un but qu'il avait été à deux doigts d'atteindre l'année dernière !

Mais jamais plus il ne referait l'erreur de sous-estimer Lokar l'homme le lui avait fait comprendre de la manière la plus directe qu'il soit. Heureusement, pour le moment, Zane était remonté dans l'estime de son Maître, au point d'occuper le rôle de son combattant favori. Et ça, le chef des Radikors n'était pas prêt à le lâcher. À savoir si le gosse renforcerait la considération (parler de confiance était bien trop prématuré, si tant était que Lokar puisse accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un) du Maître à son égard, ou ferait douter l'homme de ses véritables capacités.

Transmettre sa passion et son admiration pour le kaïru obscur était sûrement le meilleur moyen d'inciter le gosse à tant vénérer son créateur, et Lokar ne pourrait que récompenser celui qui lui amènerait cet hère providentiel.

Hélas, au lieu de se trouver exalté par l'exploit de Lokar, le gosse ne disait rien, mordillant tour à tour ses lèvres inférieure et supérieure, indécis. Son corps se balançait doucement, tandis qu'il évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard de son vis-à-vis.

– Mais pour fabriquer une énergie aussi, ben, présente, il a bien fallut qu'il donne quelque chose en échange, non ? Vu qu'elle n'existait pas du tout avant. Ou un peu.

– Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change, tant que l'on a la puissance ? s'étonna Zane, ne s'attendant pas à une réflexion de ce genre.

Le talsi ne répondit rien, profondément concentré. Le chef des Radikors allait l'interpeller, agacé de son soudain mutisme qu'il aurait, quelques secondes auparavant, accueilli avec gratitude, quand il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, bien plus hésitant.

– Je suppose que si le kaïru est, de base, positif, et que Lokar a réussi à isoler le côté bon et le côté mauvais de l'énergie, il s'est servit de ce dernier pour créer le kaïru obscur ?

– Bien sûr que non, voyons, le mot obscur évoque des champs de fleurs et de jolis petits oiseaux gazouillant dans les prés, railla Zane. Je viens de te le dire ! (Comprenant que sa déclaration pouvait se révéler préjudiciable sur un naïf idéaliste tel que le gosse, il reprit, plus doucement) Mais ça ne signifie pas que nous l'utilisons pour tout détruire. Écoute, c'est une question de point de vue, d'accord ? Pour l'instant, tu as pu constater que nous, les Radikors, n'employons cette formidable énergie que pour nous défendre, pas vrai ?

Encore une fois, la prochaine question du garçon manqua le désarçonner.

– La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, toi et Zair, vous étiez transformés en d'autres monstres que Bruteron et Crapler, commença-t-il, bien plus sérieux que Zane ne l'avait jamais vu.

Le jeune homme plissa le front, ne comprenant pas où il venait en venir.

– Oui, et alors ?

– Mais ils n'ont pas l'air de monstres obscurs. Enfin, j'avais tellement peur à ce moment-là que je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais je crois quand même que j'ai ressenti autre chose qu'avec vos monstres obscurs. Et même si vous ne les avez plus utilisé depuis, pourquoi tu continuais à t'entraîner avec si le kaïru obscur est si intéressant ?

Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Zane, sa respiration se bloquant dans sa gorge, sur le point d'envoyer balader le garçon. Morigénant sa bête réaction, il se força à reprendre un souffle calme, adoptant une attitude hautaine, et surtout, parfaitement sûre de lui. Ce gamin n'en savait pas suffisamment pour tirer des conclusions, disons, potentiellement préjudiciables, de ses observations, cependant il ne souhaitait absolument pas prendre le risque de le laisser réfléchir trop longtemps par lui-même.

– Il y a quelques temps, Lokar a faillit gagner la guerre pour le kaïru, en usant de sa création. Dans le but stupide de retarder l'inéluctable, les humains ont trouvé un antidote au kaïru obscur, « purifiant » celui se trouvant encore dans la nature, attendant d'être récolté. Jusque là, il s'est avéré impossible de supprimer les monstres et attaques obscurs déjà récoltés, mais au cas où, je ne compte pas me laisser prendre par surprise juste parce que je ne sais plus manipuler un kaïru plus classique.

Les meilleurs mensonges contenaient tous une part de vérité Zane ne mentait pas sur la brusque disparition du kaïru obscur, à cause de son ennemi de toujours évidemment, ce cher « Ky Stax » !

Par contre, ce n'était pas exactement la raison de ces entraînements maintenus en dépit des interrogations de Zair et Tekris. Il devait conserver le gosse dans un état d'esprit soigneusement calculé, pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Il mettrait sans crainte sa main à couper qu'il ne suivrait plus les Radikors s'il comprenait l'étendue des ambitions de Lokar. Et peut-être aussi des siennes, quoique cela avait moins d'importance, du moins pour le moment.  
Zane s'était fait à l'idée que personne ne pourrait réellement l'apprécier, excepté ses coéquipiers, et encore. Le gosse n'échapperait pas à la règle, filant à l'anglaise dès que lui ou son équipe ne lui apporterait plus ce qu'il désirait, en dépit de ses affirmations comme quoi il se sentait bien avec eux, et bla et bla, affreusement niaises. Mais il ne leur tournerait pas le dos avant que Zane n'ait tiré de lui tout ce qu'il voulait. Peu lui importait, au fond ! Nul besoin d'être entouré, pour régner sur le monde !

Il suspendit son geste, un subit doute l'étreignant.

Sa pensée se trouvait aussi radicale par nécessité (s'il voulait atteindre ses objectifs le plus rapidement possible, oublier les scrupules figurait parmi les étapes obligatoires), et il se savait relativement proche, au niveau des considérations, de Lokar, son Maître.

Il secoua vigoureusement son crâne. Impossible ! Au moins pour le moment, Lokar avait plus que jamais besoin de ses E-Teens, ses combattants, restants. Vulnérable, mais rarement stupide, il ne prendrait pas le risque de voir échouer ses plans par pur égoïsme ! De toute façon, le gosse continuait de parler le moment se trouvait mal choisi pour s'épandre en d'aussi stupides considérations.

Pourtant, quand son regard se posa sur la bouille ronde lui faisant face, il ne put s'empêcher, à son propre étonnement, de songer que si Lokar décidait de le faire tomber, le gosse, ramené par ses soins, subirait forcément le même sort. Oh, Zair et Tekris aussi, mais ce n'était pas pareil : en dépit de la vague inquiétude mordant sa poitrine (uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre des sous-fifres, bien évidemment !), il n'imaginait guère que ses coéquipiers ne puissent s'échapper du guet-apens leur ayant été tendu, grâce à toutes leurs compétences acquises par les années d'entraînement.

Mais ce gamin, songea-t-il, étendant la couverture sur le sol glacé, en dépit de ses éclairs d'utilité, ne pourrait sûrement pas résister à l'ire de son Maître.

Non pas qu'il se sente réellement responsable, bien sûr. Mais tout de même, pour le principe.

_Tekris, stupide adolescent sans une once de jugeote ! Comment veux-tu que je prenne soin de cet humain ?_

Bah oui quoi, son credo, c'était plutôt cratères fumants et face-à-face musclés, pas jouer la nounou !

– Alors ? fit soudainement le gamin.

– Pardon ? Parle plus fort, si tu veux que je t'entende ! rétorqua Zane, oblitérant sélectivement sa pure mauvaise foi. Lokar, tu disais ?

– Je te demandais comment Lokar avait fait pour fabriquer le kaïru obscur, répéta Marc, sans trace de moquerie dans sa voix.

Plutôt, il semblait redouter que Zane ne s'énerve. Plus que tout le reste, cela persuada l'intéressé que le gosse avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Qui, visiblement, ne lui plairait pas particulièrement.

Aussi, frustré de ne pas comprendre où le menait la conversation, le jeune homme se contenta de grogner, peu amène, entrouvrant l'ouverture de son sac tout en vérifiant que rien n'avait été dérobé, ou même dérangé, couvant d'un regard soupçonneux la petite touffe érable en face de lui.

Soulagé de constater que rien ne manquait dans son paquetage, Zane referma le tout, satisfait.

– Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Ça n'a aucune importance, du moment que cela peut nous permettre de gagner en puissance, et de coller une belle raclée à nos poursuivants.

Pas question de laisser Zair et Tekris entre les mains du Redakaï, et d'un parvenu lui léchant copieusement les bottes. Les Stax avaient osé frapper son orgueil de plein fouet ?

Zane le leur ferait payer au centuple.

Son sac, quand il le reposa près de la tête de son « lit », lui parut soudain bien plus lourd. Comme pour lui rappeler que l'objet contenu en son sein avait été acquis à un prix plus qu'élevé pour les monastèriens.

Pourtant, aucune compassion ne vint éclairer ses pupilles onyx. Au contraire, elles s'assombrirent encore, de détermination et de haine.

Si le talsi remarqua le subtil changement de son attitude, il n'en dit rien, frottant ses yeux gonflés de fatigue.

– C'est trop… Je veux dire, très intéressant, déclara-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, tentant de prendre la posture d'une écoute attentive et calme, luttant contre le sommeil engourdissant.

Effet totalement gâché par le large sourire mangeant la moitié inférieure de son visage, et l'excitation faisant tressauter ses genoux pendant dans le vide en dépit de ses muscles lourds.

– Dis donc, tu pourrais être un peu moins ravi quand même. Zair et Tekris sont loin de nous, sans que nous ne sachions s'ils ont échappé aux Stax et à ce prince de pacotille !

Et sans leurs sacs à dos, récupérés par le gamin…

Zane fut une nouvelle fois déçu. Au lieu de se décomposer comme d'habitude, ce qui exceptionnellement ne l'aurait pas énervé mais grandement satisfait, le gamin se contenta de diminuer son sourire, braquant ses iris noisette dans les pupilles onyx de son vis-à-vis.

Dérangé de ce soudain contact visuel franc, le chef des Radikors raidit instinctivement ses muscles, refusant de détourner le regard à cause d'une soudaine impulsion d'un humain.

– Je sais, hors de question que je l'oublie. Ils me manquent déjà, tous les deux, et en plus je dors mal quand Tekris n'est pas juste à côté de moi. Mais toi tu n'as pas l'air inquiet, et je sais que tu vas les libérer (la ferveur des mots du garçon le surprit, au point qu'il se demanda encore s'il cherchait à gagner sa confiance dans des buts inavouables), tu l'as déjà fait. Je n'ai pas peur pour eux.

– Tu es complètement fou, souffla Zane, choqué.

– Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai confiance en toi ?

Le pire, dans tout ça, résidait probablement dans le ton sincère du gamin.

« Ça va pas bien, oui ? J'ai suffisamment confiance en moi pour nourrir les dix générations à venir ! ».

Voilà ce que Zane s'apprêtait à rétorquer, assortissant ses propos d'une quelconque corvée nocturne destinée à lui apprendre le sens de « tenir sa langue ».

Au dernier moment, il se ravisa. Le gosse tanguait de gauche à droite, ses paupières se fermant toutes seules, un à-coup brutal le tirant par moments de son semi-endormissement, alors qu'il mobilisait toute sa volonté pour écouter encore les explications du chef des Radikors. Même dans cet état, ce dernier voyait la lueur avide de la connaissance derrière les iris noisette, pas encore rassasié en dépit de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ce qui était presque incompréhensible pour l'irascible extraterrestre d'ailleurs.

Quel intérêt à rassembler autant d'informations sur un sujet qui ne pouvait lui servir qu'à accumuler de la théorie ? Impossible d'en tirer autre chose, puisque le talsi ne pouvait manipuler le kaïru !

– Non mais regarde-toi, marmonna-t-il, poussant du doigt la fine silhouette.

Brusquement déséquilibré, le gosse faillit s'étaler dos contre terre, se rattrapant de justesse en balançant ses bras à l'arrière. Surpris, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, jetant au jeune homme un regard intrigué.

– Tu tiens à peine debout. Va te coucher, la journée a été dure pour tout le monde.

– Je ne suis pas fatigué, protesta mollement son vis-à-vis, se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Zane n'ajouta rien. Plissant le front au point que le noir ceignant ses yeux soit sur le point de se toucher, il darda ses prunelles, sa bouche se tordant en une moue désapprobatrice.

Cela suffit. Tentant d'abord de soutenir l'intensité du contact visuel, le talsi ne tarda pas à baisser le nez, triturant nerveusement le bord de son short.

Détournant la tête, le gamin se mit à fixer les ombres entourant sa couchette, presque à l'exact opposé de l'endroit où Zane couchait. C'était exactement ce « presque » qui lui faisait penser que le satané gosse avait profité de son sommeil pour se rapprocher de lui.

Comme si ses membres pesaient maintenant plus lourd que du plomb, il se releva néanmoins, continuant d'observer son ersatz de lit d'un air angoissé. Retourner sous la couverture, dos contre la pierre et fixant obstinément le plafond, parut être la tâche la plus difficile qu'il n'eut jamais à effectuer de sa vie.

Soupirant ostensiblement, Zane quitta à son tour sa place encore tiède.

Mû par une impulsion, il s'avança jusqu'au talsi, posant une main sur son bras. Un si bref instant qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne rien s'être passé.

Pourtant, le jeune garçon sursauta comme s'il venait tout juste de le gifler.

– Je vais monter la garde, d'accord ? Alors arrête de trembler comme une feuille. Faut que tu dormes un minimum, sinon je vais me traîner un véritable boulet demain !

L'autre hocha la tête, ses mains fines relâchant très légèrement le tissu de sa couverture. Quelques secondes plus tard, après s'être assuré que Zane se postait effectivement à une demi-douzaine de pas de lui, scrutant alternativement l'entrée de la grotte, et l'obscurité de ses tréfonds, il osa enfin fermer pour de bon ses yeux.

Alors que le chef des Radikors doutait de l'utilité de sa déclaration, la respiration régulière du dormeur résonna presque sur-le-champ.

Vraiment bizarre, ce petit humain.

µµµ

Battant la mesure avec ses pieds, Koz se pencha pour la énième fois, cherchant à deviner depuis combien de temps il se tenait assis sur cette chaise. Suite à l'attaque des spectres de Lokar, ses hommes se trouvaient bien trop épuisés pour coucher une fois encore à la belle étoile aussi avait-il poussé son contingent à dresser promptement le campement dans l'une des salles de la forteresse, largement assez grande pour contenir la quinzaine d'hommes. Certes, ce n'était pas un hôtel de luxe, mais néanmoins d'un confort exquis après tant de jours à dormir sur un lit pliable, au sein de la jungle cambodgienne.

Mais pour le moment, le prince, ainsi que deux de ses hommes ayant emmené Killian, le plus sérieusement blessé du groupe militaire, attendaient impatiemment dans l'antichambre de la tente médicale. À sa droite, Giacomo reniflait par intervalles réguliers, les yeux rouges et brillants de larmes contenues, sa lourde poitrine se soulevant douloureusement alors qu'il tentait péniblement de retrouver le calme et la rigueur seyant à tout militaire. Quand il ne fixait pas désespérément la porte de tissu derrière laquelle son amant, plus de trois longues heures auparavant, avait disparu, le soldat jetait de fréquents regards inquiets à son prince, de plus en plus angoissé à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient.

Le jeune seigneur comprenait sans peine ses sentiments personne, après la violence de sa réaction en découvrant le corps inanimé de Killian, ne pouvait douter de la nature du lien l'unissant à son camarade. En tant que prince, Koz se devait de signaler le comportement déviant de son homme aux souverains, ses parents. Mais en faisant cela, il se doutait que les chances à la fois de Giacomo, et de Killian, de jamais monter en grade s'évanouiraient sans possibilité de revenir en arrière. Oh, aucun des deux ne seraient rétrogradés, ni ouvertement brimés à l'exception d'un fort encouragement à changer de voie simplement, toutes les portes se fermeraient devant eux. Et Koz ne voulait pas détruire l'avenir de ces soldats qui se trouvaient à présent blessés, l'un physiquement, l'autre mentalement, parce qu'ils l'avaient suivi dans sa quête. D'autant qu'aucun soldat du contingent ne semblait choqué, ou répugné.

Quelques mois auparavant, sûrement se serait-il empressé d'accomplir son devoir, ne serait-ce que pour espérer remonter dans l'estime de ses parents et grappiller un peu de l'attention accordée à Diara.

Illian ne se trouvait pas avec lui cette fois, et sur son propre ordre. Ne connaissant que depuis très peu les trois recrues venues avec Teeny, Koz lui avait ordonné de ne pas les quitter d'une semelle, en particulier depuis que Balthazar était venu l'informer que sa sœur, pourtant sur le point de repartir sur Mandraliore, avait finalement décidé de le rejoindre en apprenant les derniers évènements. Il ne fallait pas que ces soldats fraîchement arrivés de sa planète natale ne se mettent à parler à tort et à travers. Pour cela, Koz savait que son capitaine avait réquisitionné les frères Lohan et Noham. Aussi Illian et ses subalternes gardaient ces jeunes arrivants dans l'enceinte du camp, le quadragénaire leur posant toutes sortes de questions censées évaluer leurs aptitudes et compétences militaires pour leur assigner le plus judicieux rôle possible.

Bref, pile ce qu'il fallait pour que le prince soit considéré comme complice désormais.

Assis sur le siège de gauche, seulement son poignet foulé enserré dans un bandage épais, Ézéchiel ressassait les derniers évènements, soulagé malgré tout que Koz ait confié une tâche relativement reposante à Illian. La mine défaite de celui s'apercevant de la véritable dangerosité de sa mission affaissait les traits si fins et si délicats du roux, sa peau de miel prenant une teinte légèrement cendrée.

Comment allait-il pouvoir tenir sa promesse de garder le jeune soldat en sécurité ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant. Presque sans un bruit, le battant menant à la salle de soin d'Ambrosios s'entrouvrit, laissa passer la silhouette trapue du médecin.

Giacomo se releva à demi, la bouche déjà entrouverte. Se ravisa quand son regard se posa sur Koz, se détournant presque immédiatement, portant le doigt à sa bouche pour en ronger l'ongle.

– Comment va-t-il ? demanda le prince.

– Avec un peu de chance, il s'en sortira, assura le canadien par l'intermédiaire d'Ézéchiel. Mais il ne marchera peut-être plus, du moins pas sans séquelles. Les os de sa jambe droite, en particulier, ont été brisés en plusieurs morceaux.

À ces mots, Giacomo laissa échapper un petit cri, qu'il étouffa tant bien que mal. Le prince et le roux esquissèrent à leur tour une grimace douloureuse. Bien que le gouffre de Lokar soit moins profond que Koz ne le croyait, retrouver Killian vivant, mais inconscient, relevait déjà du miracle personne ne s'était assez voilé la face pour supposer qu'il s'en tirerait sans séquelles. D'après David, descendu avec le prince et quelques autres, qui avait retrouvé plusieurs sphères d'énergie auprès du blessé, Killian aurait utilisé ces appareils pour se créer un filet rudimentaire, contre l'une des parois, dans le but de ralentir sa chute. Une manœuvre payante, supposait le prince, puisqu'il respirait encore, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment comment son soldat s'y était prit.

– Comment est-ce qu'il va faire, s'il ne peut plus marcher ? Ou même s'il marche mal ? C'est un soldat, il a besoin de ses jambes !

– Suffit, Giacomo ! ordonna Koz, prenant son ton le plus autoritaire.

Heureusement, l'homme obéit, courbant piteusement la nuque.

En son for intérieur, le prince espéra de tout cœur qu'il reprenne rapidement ses esprits : Giacomo figurait parmi les plus robustes et les plus compétents de ses hommes. Il ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre.

– Est-ce que nous pouvons le voir ? demanda-t-il, s'adressant cette fois au médecin.

– Bien sûr, à condition de ne pas vous attarder. Il est encore faible.

Hochant la tête pour montrer son assentiment, le prince se tourna vers Giacomo, plaçant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

– Alors, allez-y. Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver, juste tous les deux.

La surprise de l'intéressé trouva son reflet sur le visage d'Ézéchiel. Koz savait parfaitement qu'en agissant ainsi, il donnait sa bénédiction au couple de soldats, et s'il conservait quelques réticences dues à son éducation, il ne pouvait cependant pas nier que le désespoir de Giacomo le touchait plus qu'il n'aurait pensé.

Ému, le solide garçon s'inclina respectueusement, balbutiant des paroles de remerciements rendues incompréhensibles par son ton presque inaudible. Se redressant toutefois promptement, Giacomo suivit Ambrosios, écoutant d'une oreille distraite des propos qu'il ne comprenait de toute façon quasiment pas, entièrement préoccupé par l'idée de revoir enfin l'homme qui occupait ses pensées.

Un doux sourire éclairant enfin son visage ovale, Ézéchiel se tourna vers son prince, une admiration sincère brillant dans ses prunelles pailletées d'or.

– Merci, pour eux.

– Donc tout le monde, excepté moi jusqu'à récemment, savait que Giacomo et Killian ont une… relation extra-professionnelle, déduisit le prince, dépité.

Le roux eut un petit rire discret, sa chair reprenant doucement la couleur du miel à mesure qu'il s'éclairait. Intérieurement, Koz se sentit heureux de parvenir à le distraire un moment de son inquiétude au sujet d'Illian. Et du futur.

– Ne nous en voulez pas, s'il-vous-plaît, de n'avoir rien dit. J'ai bien essayé de leur expliquer que vous n'êtes pas comme les autres nobles de Mandraliore et qu'ils pouvaient vous en parler, mais personne ne m'a écouté.

Gêné, Koz se tut, raclant bruyamment sa gorge.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit, plus bas, le jeune soldat. Je suis certain que d'ici peu, les Radikors seront sous votre contrôle, et que le Redakaï vous prendra enfin au sérieux.

Incrédule que son vis-à-vis ait pu deviner si aisément ses sentiments, le prince ne sut, une fois encore, que répondre. Avant, tout de suite après, de se morigéner mentalement pour sa facilité à se retrouver décontenancé, en particulier face aux soldats sous ses ordres. Pourtant, en presque un an, aurait-il déjà dû prendre ses marques, se comporter en véritable chef de guerre. Mais suite à une série d'erreur commises les premiers mois suivant sa prise de commandement, provoquées par son manque d'expérience et son orgueil de tout jeune promu, il n'avait plus su comment réagir, réalisant que prendre son indépendance, acquérir des compétences guerrières, était bien différent des leçons de ses parents assurant que jamais il ne lui serait nécessaire de prendre les armes. Et maintenant qu'Illian, encore sonné, ne pouvait plus lui prodiguer ses habituels conseils, il lui fallait s'empresser de réfléchir, seul, sur la bonne décision à choisir.

Néanmoins touché de l'attention d'Ézéchiel, Koz prit une de ses mains dans les siennes, la pressant brièvement dans l'espoir de le réconforter.

– Je me disais, comme tu passes souvent sous ma tente pour m'apporter mes repas, remettre un peu d'ordre, ce genre de choses, tu pourrais peut-être me tutoyer en privé ?

– Mon prince ! C'est un honneur insensé que vous me faites là ! s'écria Ézéchiel, bouleversé. Comment pouvez-vous seulement penser à m'accorder un tel privilège, alors que je ne suis qu'un simple soldat ?!

– Cela ne fait que quelques mois que nous nous côtoyons, mais je te considère davantage que comme un simple sous-fifre, avoua doucement Koz. N'y vois aucune attention perverse de ma part.

– Aucune… bien sûr que non, assura le roux, son souffle s'accélérant presque imperceptiblement.

Le soldat pressa plus fort les mains de son prince, à son grand étonnement venant d'un garçon aussi réservé.

Ce dernier le sentit hésitant, sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose l'encourageant du regard, il s'apprêta à l'inciter à parler sans crainte, quand il vit le roux s'écarter brutalement de lui, un éclair de panique assombrissant brièvement son regard, tandis qu'il s'inclinait humblement, obnubilé par une soudaine apparition dans le dos de son prince. Ce dernier devinant, dans un soupir, qui osait s'introduire sous la tente médicale en un moment aussi pénible, alors qu'il venait d'ordonner de refouler toute personne sans autorisation. Dans un sens, une seule avait le pouvoir de contredire ses propres ordres.

– C'est une joie de vous voir en pleine santé, princesse.

Sursautant comme un gamin prit la main dans le pot de chocolat, Koz s'écarta plus encore de son vis-à-vis, faisant mine de détacher les premiers boutons de son col afin de se donner une contenance.

Au beau milieu du couloir donnant accès à la salle des soins, Teeny dévisageait les deux hommes, bras croisés sur la poitrine, une chemise de nuit vaporeuse délicatement brodée soulignant sa taille encore fine. En plissant un peu plus les paupières, Koz parvenait néanmoins à deviner les douces rondeurs caractéristiques de l'état de sa sœur. Déglutissant nerveusement, il contempla le blason de la famille royale affiché un peu partout dans son camp, connu pourtant sur le bout des doigts par tous les hommes, prince compris.

– Koz, j'ai à te parler, déclara sentencieusement la jeune femme, se plantant entre le prince et son soldat. Mon garçon, si tu avait l'obligeance de t'écarter…

Impossible pour un militaire si peu gradé de s'opposer à un ordre direct de l'un des membres de la famille royale. Tous les trois le savait pertinemment aussi Ézéchiel n'eut-il d'autre choix que de s'incliner respectueusement, s'éloignant à grandes enjambées des deux enfants souverains, sous le regard déçu de son seigneur, peu appréciateur de la condescendance avec laquelle la princesse venait de le congédier.

– Que me veux-tu encore ? marmonna Koz, mettant dans son ton davantage d'humeur qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Tu sais qu'il est à peine plus jeune que moi tu aurais pu le traiter avec un peu plus de considération…

– Non mais à quoi tu jouais, là ? explosa la princesse.

– Excuse-moi ? Cela fait déjà un an que j'ai cessé de jouer tout court à quoi que ce soit !

Affreusement soupçonneuse, ses lèvres plissées en une moue furieuse peu convaincue, Teeny désigna d'un large geste le couloir dans lequel Ézéchiel venait de disparaître.

– Tu tenais la main de ce soldat comme tu tiendrais celle d'une femme ! Moi, je te connais assez pour savoir que ce n'est qu'une imprudence de ta part, mais quelles conclusions tireraient papa, maman ou même Diara ?

– Il a été secoué par l'assaut des spectres de Lokar, autant au Cambodge que dans la forteresse de Lokar. Je me contentais de le rassurer du mieux que possible. C'était sa première véritable bataille menée de front !

– Eh bah trouve une autre façon de faire ! Au lieu de t'engager dans des fiascos perpétuels !

Koz sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Non seulement Teeny se permettait de s'immiscer dans ses affaires personnelles, ne venait que pour lui coller d'autres problèmes s'ajoutant à ceux déjà en cours dans les pattes, et en plus de tout elle se permettait de critiquer sa façon de diriger ses hommes ?!

– Je crois plutôt, siffla-t-il, outré, que ton état de provoque certaines « humeurs », que tu ferais bien de cacher aux regards indiscrets. Peut-être en retournant au plus vite sur Mandraliore, avant de provoquer une émeute uniquement due à tes fichues hormones ? Et je me contenterais d'ajouter que si les soldats formant ta garde nous avait accompagnés, sûrement les Radikors seraient-ils entre nos mains à l'heure actuelle.

Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, il n'attendit guère que sa sœur, bouche bée, ne se fusse remise de ses émotions. Quittant la tente médicale, le prince tourna les talons, le battant de la toile de bonne qualité fouettant l'air derrière lui, la tête haute, non sans avoir vérifié une dernière fois que Giacomo ne revenait pas déjà de sa visite à son amant.

Pour autant, il ne jeta pas un regard vers Teeny, l'ignorant des plus grossièrement, avant de suivre le chemin emprunté quelques minutes auparavant par Ézéchiel.

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir !_

_Comme d'habitude, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu ! Pas mal d'explications ont été données sur le lore de la série si jamais quelque chose n'était pas clair, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, et je tâcherais de répondre de mon mieux !_

_Sur ce, bonne journée ou soirée, et à bientôt !_


	22. Jour 2: Les responsabilités

**Jour 2: Les responsabilités**

_Quarante-huit heures plus tôt_

Depuis qu'il avait décidé de se placer sous l'égide de Zane, et de devenir un combattant en obéissant aux mouvements particulièrement vivaces de son fichu caractère, Tekris avait voyagé davantage que bien des gens ne le feraient dans leur vie toute entière. À commencer par quitter, deux fois consécutives, la planète sur laquelle il habitait, fort momentanément. Et depuis son arrivée sur Terre, il avait traversé des rivières montant jusqu'à sa taille en pleine nuit, avec Zair sur les épaules, trop petite sinon pour ne pas finir emportée par le courant, sans savoir seulement nager. Parcouru des jungles aussi humides et poisseuses que des marécages (dans lesquels il avait failli finir plus d'une fois), les branches basses et lianes dix fois plus longues que son corps était grand lui fouetter le visage. Couru à perdre haleine dans les rues bondées et écrasées par une chaleur insupportable interdisant tout mouvement dans les villes ouvertes aux extraterrestres pour fuir les services sociaux ou la police. Grelotté en croyant crever de froid au milieu des glaciers en suivant un Zane pas tout à fait certain de la localisation exacte de la forteresse d'un certain type nommé Lokar, et capable de les aider à développer le don naturel du trio pour le kaïru.

Sans parler des paysages divers et variés au sein desquels ils atterrissaient, à la recherche d'une relique kaïru tout juste détecté, bien que l'acquisition de tentes leur ait permit de souffler un peu en ne se déplaçant plus continuellement en quête d'un abri pour la nuit, ou pour quelques jours.

Et n'oublions pas les combats dans les arènes de rues, qu'il devait absolument gagner pour obtenir l'argent nécessaire à la survie de son équipe, qui lui avaient amené leur lot de blessures et autres coups mal placés incroyablement douloureux. Enfin, pour cela, Zane se chargeait de temps en temps de combattre à sa place. Quand il ne jugeait pas qu'il n'avait certainement pas à accomplir les basses besognes, Tekris l'admettait volontiers. Le problème, c'était que en-dehors de ces moments, le jeune homme assouvissait une colère et une frustration trop intense pour être déversée seulement sur ses deux coéquipiers. Et le résultat, pour l'autre homme en face de lui, n'était jamais très beau à voir.

Et si le type, ou la femme (même si étrangement le chef des Radikors, avec son orgueil, ne faisait jamais de différence), réussissait à prendre le dessus (ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement), il ou elle se trouvait plus brutal encore que l'irascible extraterrestre. Et ce dernier ne finissait jamais en très bon état. La dernière fois, Zair et lui l'avaient récupéré l'épaule déboîtée et le nez dangereusement dévié sur le côté. Autant la première blessure ne posait aucun problème, autant la seconde nécessita, contre l'avis de l'intéressé peu disposé à payer ce qui serait un charlatan d'après lui, un médecin le plus rapidement possible.

Même récemment, en échappant inlassablement aux Stax tout en suivant les ordres parfois bizarrement absurde de Lokar (quel intérêt de se rendre dans une usine de métallurgie pour voler quantité de laques de métal ? Sauf si le Maître voulait réparer sa toiture ?), le colosse avait eu l'occasion de subir quelques situations cocasses et, pour certaines, mettant à rude épreuve son corps et son kaïru.

Aussi, sauter dans un gouffre dont il ignorait totalement la profondeur, ni même si Lokar ne l'avait pas piégé pour punir les impudents osant tenter la descente de sa création personnelle, aurait du lui apparaître comme une épreuve de plus, nécessitant de bander les muscles en s'agrippant à la première anfractuosité venue, et s'en servir pour remonter à la surface. Ignorant volontairement les parois absolument lisses et exemptes de toutes prises. Au pire, aurait-il fallu en rire intérieurement de bon cœur.

Tout comme l'étincelle narquoise illuminant brièvement le regard de Zair, alors qu'elle lui intimait de fermer les yeux au moment du grand saut, aurait du l'interpeller sur les véritables pensées dissimulées derrière l'apparente folie suicidaire de l'adolescente. Oui, avec tout cela, l'évidence sautait au visage.

En réalité, ni le colosse, ni la frêle et pourtant costaude extraterrestre, n'eurent besoin d'utiliser la moindre parcelle de leurs muscles, du moins pas comme le prévoyait Tekris. Se rapprocher de la paroi, afin de se dissimuler dans les ombres figées précédant la lueur masquant la fin du vide, fut amplement suffisant.

À mi-chemin de leur chute (enfin, quelque chose comme ça, difficile d'être précis), l'adolescent, médusé, avait vu sa coéquipière arquer les reins, pousser sur ses jambes, passant de parallèle au sol à totalement droite. Puis, s'arrêter pile là où elle se trouvait, alors que lui continuait à tomber, implacablement.

Enfin, ses pensées se rassemblèrent suffisamment sous le regard absolument incrédule de Zair, se demandant visiblement pourquoi son gros bêta de coéquipier ne venait pas la rejoindre. Rouge de honte devant son affolement finalement pas tellement justifié, Tekris s'empressa de l'imiter.

Utilisant sa capacité à voler pour se stabiliser, prenant quelques secondes pour passer une main gênée dans sa chevelure, calmant tant bien que mal les battements affolés de son cœur. S'élevant ensuite prestement à hauteur de sa coéquipière qui continuait de l'attendre, un sourcil levé tandis qu'elle comprenait, au grand dam de Tekris, la raison d'un envol si tardif. Mordant sa lèvre, l'adolescente tut difficilement un rire narquois, risquant très fortement de révéler leur localisation exacte aux Stax.

Quand enfin elle se trouva enfin sûre de pouvoir parler sans risquer d'éclater de rire, elle lui murmura :

– Alors, tu te remets de tes émotions ? Rien de cassé ?

En guise de réponse, le solide garçon poussa un grognement tout aussi peu intelligible. Pas sûr que Zane apprécie de le voir perdre aussi facilement son sang-froid, à cause d'une toute petite chute ! Il pourrait même regretter d'avoir partagé une nuit si intime avec un coéquipier finalement bien moins courageux que prévu.

Dépité, Tekris secoua brutalement son crâne. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment de s'attarder sur des considérations aussi futiles ! Que l'incertitude totale quant à la signification de ces moments, absolument agréables, passés avec son chef d'équipe manque le rendre fou d'incompréhension n'entrait certainement pas en ligne de compte. Et puis, aucune chance que le jeune homme apprenne son petit moment d'égarement.

– Au lieu de te moquer, tu pourrais plutôt me dire comment tu comptes nous faire sortir d'ici maintenant ? rétorqua-t-il, passablement vexé. Nous sommes tout juste capable de voler, et avec toute l'énergie que nous avons dépensée, dans quelques minutes nous allons nous écraser au sol si nous ne trouvons pas une solution !

Aussitôt, toute trace d'amusement disparut du visage de l'adolescente, tandis qu'elle ajustait son sac pour se donner une contenance, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

Au-dessus de leur tête, sur la plateforme témoin du combat perdu d'avance les ayant opposé aux Stax et aux hommes de Koz, un brouhaha étouffé courait, le son des semelles heurtant le métal résonnant contre les parois les entourant, enfermant les deux adolescents dans une gaine d'angoisse et d'urgence. Sans se concerter, ils se rapprochèrent encore de l'obscurité, évitant à tout prix la transparence ambrée qui révélerait obligatoirement leur présence au cas où il s'en trouveraient trop proches.

Un cri jaillit brutalement dans l'atmosphère ouatée, pesante, si puissant, si plein de souffrance, de rage incapable de se contenir, qu'ils tressaillirent sans pouvoir l'éviter, Zair posant une main sur le matériau sans chaleur, ni froideur, près de son flanc, relevant le nez vers les hauteurs. De minces silhouettes se découpaient sur la clarté fournies par les baies vitrées parcourant la pièce, sans qu'aucun détail ne les renseigne sur l'identité de ces protagonistes. Mentalement, Tekris paria pour les Stax, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou encore, Koz ? S'il arrivait à voir les tailles de chacun, cela l'aiderait peut-être à les identifier clairement…

Grimaçant nerveusement, il cessa ses réflexions hors de propos, ne visant qu'à le distraire de la précarité de la situation. Et, bien qu'il refusât de l'admettre tout d'abord, d'ignorer la pointe douloureuse grattant contre sa chair, à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, en entendant cet ode au désespoir déchirant.

Tournant le regard vers sa coéquipière, lui demandant si elle venait de trouver une idée géniale pour les sortir de là, il vit ce qu'il savait être un reflet particulièrement proche de ses propres émotions. Mais également autre chose, de bien plus insidieux, tandis que les lignes fines de son visage ne quittaient pas un instant la direction d'où avait surgi le cri, comme hypnotisée.

Le doute. Si présent, totalement inconscient, que Tekris ne sut pas, l'espace d'un instant, comment allait réagir sa compagne. Jamais elle ne se rendrait aux Stax, ça, sa fierté l'en empêcherait à coup sûr. Seulement, il avait déjà vu, une seule fois, cette expression se peindre sur le visage de l'adolescente, presque six mois plus tôt. Un moment absolument tabou entre eux désormais. Et ce jour-là les avaient changés, eux, les Radikors, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et peut-être, réalisait-il aujourd'hui, devant ce doute ébranlant sa coéquipière, jusqu'à sa détermination, plus profondément qu'il ne le croyait d'abord.

Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de l'adolescente, si large qu'elle débordait sur sa clavicule, atteignant presque son cou. Il se voulait rassurant, sans mot dire. Sûrement réussit-il par la suite mais sur le moment, elle sursauta violemment, comme brusquement extirpée d'un rêve, foudroyant par réflexe son camarade d'un regard accusateur. Parfois, sa filiation avec Zane ressortait aux moments les plus incongrus, songea le colosse, s'éloignant presque imperceptiblement au cas où elle se montrerait… véhémente.

Par chance, Zair se reprit rapidement, inspirant profondément, chassant tout doute de son visage pour ne laisser qu'une réflexion intense, précipitée, alors qu'elle balayait furtivement les environs.

Ce fut au tour du colosse de s'interroger, sa coéquipière restant absolument muette, enroulant une mèche autour de son doigt. Il tenta de se rassurer impossible que Zair, habituée à réfléchir rapidement, ait choisi…

– Par pitié, ne me dit pas que tu as sauté dans ce trou sans prévoir la manière dont nous allons nous échapper ?! lâcha Tekris, incapable de retenir plus longtemps ses mots.

– Comme tu veux, rétorqua sèchement l'adolescente, délaissant sa mèche pour se pencher légèrement en avant, tentant d'évaluer le plus précisément possible la profondeur de ce qui s'apparentait à une prison.

Sans barreaux, ni même de plafond, mais une prison quand même qu'ils peineraient à laisser derrière eux.

– En règle générale, on ne saute pas dans le vide sans savoir ce qu'on fait ensuite, marmonna le colosse.

Une expression agacée passa fugitivement sur les traits de l'adolescente. Juste avant qu'elle ne se tourne face à lui, un sourire lumineux étirant ses lèvres.

– N'est-ce pas que je suis originale ? railla-t-elle, trop enthousiaste pour que ce soit honnête.

– Complètement maboule oui ! Comment on va faire pour se sortir de là ? Les Stax ne vont pas mettre longtemps à nous courir après, si ce n'est pas déjà fait !

– Je réfléchis, Tekris, je réfléchis aussi vite que je le peux ! rétorqua la combattante.

Résonnant sur la gauche des adolescents, le claquement caractéristique d'une corde lancée promptement dans le vide arrivant brutalement à son terme coupa court à leur petite querelle.

– Tenez-vous prêts à descendre, lança la voix rauque de Koz, empreinte de tension et d'une note d'assurance trop exagérée. Dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! Ambrosios, si tu as fini de t'occuper des blessés, tu descends avec nous, vite ! Il faut le remonter le plus vite possible.

Ni Zair ni Tekris ne prirent la peine de se demander qui était l'objet d'un tel empressement. Ils retenaient seulement qu'au moins Koz serait occupé ailleurs, leur laissant un peu plus de latitude pour établir…

– Nous, on commence par fouiller de ce côté ! cria la voix de Boomer, juste un petit peu décalé sur la droite.

– Compris, reprit Koz. (un chuchotement retentit suite à sa déclaration, probablement Illian attirant l'attention de son seigneur sur un point particulier, comme presque à chaque fois. Quoique, cela signifierait que le capitaine avait déjà reprit connaissance, une nouvelle n'enchantant par Tekris). Une fois Killian trouvé, je viendrai vers vous, comme ça nous prendrons les Radikors en tenaille.

Définitivement, un miracle subit et inattendu leur ferait le plus grand bien !

– Vous entendez ça, les Radikors ?! cria le prince, l'écho de sa voix se propageant jusqu'au fond du trou. Nous allons vous retrouvez, et comme ça votre chef d'équipe n'aura pas d'autre choix que de se rendre !

Tekris leva les yeux, capturant l'image des Stax, câble issu de leur vaisseau en main, nouer le fin treuil autour de leur taille, en prévision de leur descente prochaine. À l'exception de Boomer, apparemment trop épuisé pour se lancer dans de pareils crapahutages. Baissant le nez, le colosse ne put constater que ce qu'il savait déjà, excepté, songea-t-il, que le plancher des vaches ne se situait pas si loin de leur position il se souvenait parfaitement du bruit sec, écœurant, qui avait suivi la chute du soldat de Koz. Une chute infinie n'aurait guère eut cet effet. Pour autant, rien ne garantissait que Lokar n'avait pas placé des pièges à cet endroit aussi. Leur Maître s'abstenant toujours de leur révéler son petit passage évident à la forteresse entre deux rondes effectuées par le Redakaï, rien ne se trouvait moins sûr.

Le même aspect lisse partout, le même métal exempt de toute aspérité recouvrant la totalité des parois, aucune irrégularité laissant supposer la présence d'une issue de secours. Un piège, presque, qui pourtant n'était pas destiné à cet usage. Fugitivement, Tekris se demanda si leur échappée allait réellement finir ainsi.

– Je suis certaine qu'il existe un moyen d'échapper aux Stax, marmonna Zair, cessant de palper en tout sens comme son coéquipier pour prendre un peu de recul, réfléchissant promptement.

Sentant son corps vaciller faiblement, le colosse dut se taire un instant, reprenant le contrôle sur sa stabilité. Ignorer que ses reproches empressés contenaient une grande part d'injustice ne le soulagea pas pour autant de la situation désagréable dans laquelle ils venaient de s'empêtrer. Sans le coup de bluff de Zair, sûrement serait-il encore en haut de la passerelle, à attendre que les Stax lui passent les menottes aux poignets. Ou les cordes de plasma, puisque personne dans les combattants les surplombant ne détenaient une puissance nécessaire pour utiliser leur kaïru intérieur afin de les neutraliser plus efficacement que toutes les entraves.

L'idée explosa sous son crâne accompagnée de tant d'incertitudes que le colosse faillit garder le silence. Cependant, le choc discret des semelles frappant leur point d'appui pendant une descente en rappel le poussa à exposer son plan., alors que Zair, sur le qui-vive, dégainait déjà son X-Reader presque inutile.

– On a qu'à utiliser notre kaïru intérieur, souffla-t-il à l'adolescente. Pour se téléporter à l'écart, crut-il bon de préciser devant l'incompréhension qui suivit sa déclaration.

La combattante plissa les lèvres, peu convaincue par sa proposition.

– Lokar nous a interdit d'utiliser le kaïru intérieur à l'intérieur de la forteresse, avant-hier.

– Franchement, est-ce que maintenant, là, tout de suite, on en a quelque chose à faire ?! rétorqua-t-il.

– Pas vraiment, admit-elle. Mais notre Maître ne nous a pas entraînés à utiliser notre énergie personnelle de cette manière. Et qui nous dit que nous serons assez puissants pour réussir à quitter cette fosse ?

Un appel pressé retentit, là où Koz et quelques autres (ou peut-être seulement ces derniers, Tekris ne voyait pas le prince se risquer à effectuer de telles besognes) hommes étaient descendus. Bien trop proche du goût du colosse, mais pourtant bien éloignés. Il ne prêta qu'une oreille fort distraite à ces manifestations véloces, préoccupé par l'assurance que cela allait encore grandement leur compliquer la tache.

– Tu as d'autres protestations en stock ? railla-t-il, pressé de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

– Une fois invoqué, notre kaïru intérieur a une chance sur deux de nous entourer d'une aura bleutée, comme nous ne sommes pas des plus expérimentés. Ce sera encore plus efficace qu'une pancarte « capturez-nous, nous sommes juste ici »,surtout dans cette pénombre !

– Tu as une autre solution peut-être ? demanda le colosse, de plus en plus nerveux.

S'ils n'agissaient pas maintenant, les deux adolescents n'avaient aucune chance de fuir, cette fois. Zair le sentit également, serrant les poings restés le long de son corps, tandis qu'elle vérifiait la progression des Stax. Soupirant lourdement, elle n'hésita guère longtemps avant de donner muettement son assentiment.

Tendant les mains vers lui, le colosse s'en saisit, serrant sa poigne puissante contre les doigts si fins contre les siens. Atteignant un certain degré d'intuitivité et de réflexe, les Maîtres kaïru, ou Redakaï, n'usaient plus de cette technique, parfaitement capables de mettre leurs énergies en commun sans contact physique. Mais à leur niveau, les deux adolescents ne possédaient pas le niveau nécessaire pour s'en dispenser.

– Essaie de nous t'imaginer nous emmener juste à l'extérieur de la porte principale, recommanda Zair. Au vu de nos réserves d'énergie, viser plus loin ne nous mènera qu'à un désastre. Et j'en ai soupé aujourd'hui !

La seule véritable leçon qu'ils avaient reçu portant sur la mobilisation de leur kaïru intérieur exigeait de faire le vide à l'intérieur de soi-même, se concentrant sur l'énergie présente en chacun. Difficile combinaison à exécuter, quand ses ennemis jurés approchaient bien trop rapidement de leur duo. Sans oublier de s'efforcer de rester suspendus en l'air. Sûrement cela ferait une excellente blague, songea le colosse, s'il en oubliait de voler, et finissait par s'écraser vingt mètres plus bas ! Ou moins. Ou plus.

Puis, il chassa sans ménagement ses pensées parasites de son esprit. Se laisser emporter en lui-même, à la recherche de l'étincelle si particulière lui permettant de suivre la formation de combattant kaïru. Tentant de se placer dans cet état particulier au sein duquel le kaïru intérieur se mettait à la portée de son possesseur, le colosse échoua par trois fois, sentant sa force pulser en lui une fraction, puis brusquement disparaître, ne le laissant qu'avec l'angoisse de ne pas réussir, alors qu'il s'agissait de sa propre. La deuxième fois, au regard nerveux mais bien moins concentré de Zair, il devina qu'elle était parvenu à son but avant lui, la jeune femme l'encourageant silencieusement, une faible aura lumineuse parcourant leurs mains liées.

Enfin, la quatrième tentative fut enfin la bonne, l'adolescent éprouvant une impression ressentit une seule fois auparavant, sensation de se trouver complet, la puissance scintillante de la formidable luisant comme une promesse à de nouvelles merveilles. Oui, face à la force du kaïru intérieur, Tekris pouvait sans peine comprendre le désir inassouvi de Zane de gagner toujours plus de puissance, bien que leurs approches soient, en réalité, opposées. Ressentir plus profondément encore l'énergie, cela devait être merveilleux…

Soudain, alors que, ignorant la procédure exacte, le combattant imaginait se retrouver au niveau de la porte principale, sur les glaciers, ajoutant autant de détails que possible à sa vision, le flux tremblant de son pouvoir s'approcha de celui de Zair. Un peu trop près. Au point qu'ils s'effleurèrent, attirant un regard médusée de l'adolescente, l'interrogeant muettement pour savoir s'il était à l'origine de cette manifestation totalement inédite. Une fraction de seconde, Tekris crut même qu'ils allaient se mêler l'un à l'autre.

Mais tout s'évanouit avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet. Décidant d'ignorer, tout bonnement, l'étrangeté à laquelle il venait d'assister, le colosse revint à sa tache.

Les contours sombres se brouillèrent tout autour de lui, alors qu'il sentait la pression des mains de sa coéquipière s'accentuer, comme si elle craignait de le lâcher. Peut-être entendit-il un cri, un appel au rassemblement, juste avant de disparaître sans explosion lumineuse, comme ils l'avaient d'abord craint.

Les pieds du duo rencontrant soudainement le plancher des vaches, leurs doigts lissèrent, chacun titubant pour retrouver son équilibre. Retenant un cri de joie pure – après tout, ne venaient-ils pas d'échapper aux Stax, presque sous leur nez –, Tekris se tourna vers sa coéquipière. Se figea quand il remarqua son air intrigué, examinant minutieusement la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient désormais.

Une petite seconde… la pièce ? Alors qu'ils s'étaient efforcés de se retrouver hors de la forteresse ?

– La bonne nouvelle, déclara Zair, c'est que la téléportation a marché. La moins bonne, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où nous sommes. Sûrement dans une pièce que l'on n'a pas visitée jusque là.

Le colosse approuva silencieusement sa réflexion. Une chose demeurait néanmoins certaine : s'il se fiait à la température ambiante, toujours particulièrement fraîche, et à la structure de l'endroit, aux bas des murs de métal traversés de rainures illuminés d'une lueur orangée. Par contre, aucune autre précision ne lui vint.

Il s'agissait sûrement d'une partie recluse de la forteresse, le plafond se rétrécissant en goulet à mesure qu'il s'élevait, formant une base acuminée se terminant brutalement par un ovale, sans doute le sol de la pièce supérieure. Donc, ils étaient dans le haut d'une des deux tours de la forteresse, ne restait plus qu'à savoir s'il s'agissait de la structure principale, ou de l'autre. À bien y réfléchir, la première option lui paraissait plus plausible, la seconde étant arpentée de long en large depuis des semaines par les Radikors au fur et à mesure de leurs entraînements. Et puis, cela figurait parmi les endroits où Lokar menait ses petites expériences, interdisant à quiconque de s'aventurer dans les couloirs les plus hauts de la forteresse. Rien ne venait troubler l'immobilité parfaite des lieux, pas un son de talons heurtant le plancher, ni la teinte inimitable des voix, comme si rien ni personne n'avait jamais traversé la petite pièce, de quelque manière que ce soit.

Aucun signe de vie ne venait meubler les lieux, les ténèbres prenant possession depuis des lustres des lieux faisant ressortir le vide et le silence, composant une mélopée imaginée terriblement obsédante. Rester plus d'un jour ou deux dans cet endroit comme insonorisé finirait probablement par rendre cinglé n'importe qui. L'absence totale de son, de couleurs et de compagnie devenaient rapidement insupportables.

Les deux adolescents se trouvaient dans un recoin, d'une régularité rectangulaire en dépit de la forme spéciale du plafond, grâce à une surface en guise de toit empêchant toute sortie par les hauteurs. Une sorte de boîte d'une petite demi-douzaine de mètres de côté, sans le plus petit meuble.

Une impression encore renforcée par le champ de force, parfaitement fonctionnel en dépit de l'inutilisation de l'endroit recouvert d'une fine pellicule de poussière, seule touche un peu plus claire dans le crépuscule. Tout semblait parfaitement à sa place, exactement là où cela devait être. Trop parfait.

L'évidence, encore, apparue sans douceur aucune au regard intérieur du colosse.

– Mais c'est pas vrai, soupira Zair derrière lui, résumant son cheminement. Ne me dis pas que Lokar a créé un piège destiné à tous ceux qui utilisent leur kaïru intérieur dans la forteresse ?

Tekris haussa les épaules, dépité. De prime abord, il se serait immédiatement insurgé : comment leur Maître aurait-il pu se servir d'une force propre à chacun, pour emprisonner les intrus d'une manière si sournoise ?

Cette interrogation s'écoula de lui, disparaissant alors que le combattant songeait qu'au fond, cela correspondait entièrement à l'image de son Maître. Dommage qu'ils aient fait les frais de la plaisanterie cruelle savamment organisée par la vie, et non pas les véritables ennemis de Lokar…

– Au moins, nous savons pourquoi il ne voulait pas que nous utilisions notre kaïru intérieur, tenta-t-il de plaisanter, sarcastique. Je te parie que c'est un piège fabriqué spécialement pour Ky.

Le chef des Stax étant, de tous les combattants, celui possédant le kaïru intérieur le plus développé, et qui recourait à lui le plus souvent, cela lui paraissait plausible.

– Possible. Après tout, il est bien parvenu à créer le kaïru noir capable de neutraliser spécifiquement les pouvoirs de Maître Baoddaï. Enfin, pour le coup, je crois qu'il s'agit davantage d'un essai, que d'une version définitive. Sinon, Lokar l'aurait placé dans un endroit plus propice à son fonctionnement. Ou nous dirait de le faire, proposa Zair. Certainement pas conservé dans un coin isolé et peu propice à flatter l'immensité de son génie, comme celui-ci. Par contre, je ne sais pas si c'était déjà là avant sa défaite contre Maître Baoddaï, ou déposé par la suite. Personne, à part lui, n'a l'air de s'être rendu ici depuis un moment.

– En tout cas, je rejoins Zane en fait, il s'est débrouillé pour revenir à la forteresse après le passage du Redakaï. Mais comment a-t-il fait, alors qu'il est censé être trop affaibli pour revenir sur Terre.

Ne possédant aucunement la réponse à cette question, Zair se contenta d'un « hmh » pensif, marchant à pas lents le long de la paroi les retenant prisonniers, en faisant le tour avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas, prenant garde à ne pas toucher le champ de force. Pendant les interminables minutes qui suivirent, le colosse eut beau se creuser la cervelle à la recherche d'un plan plausible – et réalisable – susceptible de les mener hors de cette boîte de conserve, il ne trouva rien, maugréant de plus belle.

Que Lokar aille au diable avec sa maudite plaque d'ambre ! Sans elle, les Radikors ne seraient pas dans une situation aussi insoluble, à se demander si leurs compagnons se portaient aussi bien que possible, s'il ne finiraient pas entre les griffes du Redakaï, ou tant d'autres choses que son imagination se plaisait à inventer !

Qu'aurait donc fait Zane à leur place ? Privilégier l'attaque frontale, bombardant le champ de force de frappes offensives destinées à le réduire en morceaux devant sa puissance. Peine perdue, Tekris ne se sentait pas seulement capable d'invoquer une petite attaque verte, alors une rouge…

– La priorité, déclara soudainement Zair, attirant l'attention de son coéquipier, c'est de reprendre des forces. Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose.

– Et comment comptes-tu mettre ton plan à exécution, maintenant ? questionna Tekris, laissant sa lourde masse s'affaler contre le sol dénué de toute décoration.

– En dormant, bien sûr. Ou du moins, en prenant du repos.

Le colosse se redressa d'un bond, l'observant comme si elle venait de devenir complètement folle. Ce qui, au fond, était peut-être le cas. Comme s'ils pouvaient s'accorder de perdre du temps, avec Zane, et surtout minipuce, dans la nature, personne ne savait où !

– Pas question !

– Réfléchis un peu, le tança Zair. Lokar n'aurait certainement pas bâtie pareille installation dans une partie de la forteresse vulnérable aux regards indiscrets. Aussi, ni les Stax, ne nous trouverons ici. Ensuite, nous n'arriverons à rien en nous épuisant constamment. Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre !

Tekris leva les bras au ciel, agacé. Ça, c'était uniquement à cause de ce maudit champ de force, qui les empêchait de filer d'ici sans utiliser leurs pouvoirs ! Sans cela, nul doute qu'ils seraient déjà en route vers le lointain, fouillant les endroits les plus plausibles dans lesquels se rendrait Zane, puisque le minipuce ignorait où aller pour permettre à l'équipe de revenir au complet ! Voir, se seraient déjà retrouvés !

– Je m'inquiètes seulement pour minipuce, soupira-t-il tandis que Zair s'étendait à son tour dos à lui, glissant sa veste pliée sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller. Il a eut une dure journée quand même !

– C'est sûr, approuva l'adolescente.

Un instant de silence, durant lequel Tekris se rabaissa, maudissant les lois de l'Univers. Puis :

– Ne t'en fais pas, déclara Zair, Zane va très bien.

µµµ

Tekris se réveilla en sursaut, grimaçant alors que son flanc blessé protesta vélocement contre cette agression caractérisée, fatigué comme s'il ne venait pas de passer une éternité à dormir. Le solide garçon ne se souvenait quasiment jamais de ses songes ou de ses cauchemars, cependant il savait quand il venait de plonger dans un mauvais rêve des plus désagréable, et c'était exactement le cas. Une vague réminiscence de gerbes sanglantes et de cris de femme malmenées résonnèrent un instant à ses oreilles bien trop sensibles pour détenir une quelconque autorité, sans l'espèce de bandana d'acier enserrant le haut de son crâne recouvrant ses conduits auditifs. De même que pour sa vue des plus aléatoires, ses rétines abîmées ne lui permettant pas de supporter davantage qu'une lumière crépusculaire, les lunettes composant également cet attirail réglaient efficacement les nitescences envahissant la Terre.

S'ébrouant vivement, le colosse chassa les dernières bribes fantasmagoriques de son esprit, promenant son regard tout autour de lui tandis qu'il terminait de s'étirer vigoureusement. La drôle de cellule de Lokar, oui, pour un peu il l'aurait volontiers oubliée. Impossible de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le moment où les deux adolescents décidèrent de prendre un repos aussi nécessaire que mérité, du moins de son avis, et celui où il se tenait là, bêtement assis sur un plancher exsudant une fraîcheur encore accentuée par l'atmosphère exempt de toute vie, à chercher vainement une solution visant à les sortir de ce mauvais pas. Aucune fenêtre n'égayait l'ambiance sinistre régnant en ces lieux, envahis d'un silence si assourdissant qu'un instant durant, le colosse envisagea sérieusement de secouer sa coéquipière, juste pour entendre quelque chose, peu importait que cela se résumerait à un chapelet de remontrances. Pourtant, songea-t-il avec une pointe de nervosité, cela ne faisait que quelques heures (ils ne pouvaient pas s'être assoupis plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, la faim tenaillerait agressivement son estomac, au lieu de se contenter de le tenailler par moments) qu'ils avaient échoués dans cette partie inconnue de la forteresse. Au moins, Zair ne se trompait pas en affirmant que personne ne viendrait les déranger, peu importe qu'ils dorment ou veillent.

Qu'est-ce que cela donnerait, après une semaine passée en isolement aussi drastique ?

L'adolescent préféra prudemment ne pas réfléchir à la question, se concentrant sur la respiration calme de Zair pour maîtriser les battements de son propre cœur. Et ne pas laisser dériver ses pensées. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, avant même qu'il ne s'aperçoive recommencer à se plonger dans les méandres de ses réflexions, fut de s'interroger sur le sort de Zane et de minipuce. Connaissant son chef d'équipe, sûrement venait-il de filer dans le vent, au nez et à la barbe de ses poursuivants, et tant que l'irascible extraterrestre ne décidait pas de pousser le gamin dans un fossé, rien ne pourrait non plus l'atteindre sans l'autorisation expresse de ce dernier, qu'il n'accorderait certainement pas, considérant le gosse comme lui appartenant. Enfin, à moins qu'il ne soit propulsé sous-fifre des Radikors selon le vert ?

Qui pouvait bien savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa têt, au fond ?

Le mieux serait de s'interroger sur la façon dont ils rejoindraient le duo, une fois enfin éclipsés de cette satanée forteresse prenant les aspects d'un chausse-trappe, particulièrement pénible soi-dit en passant. S'il fallait parier, le colosse essayerait d'abord de se rendre au premier repaire de Lokar, certes détruit, mais point de ralliement idéal pour Radikors en fuite. À moins que Zane n'accepte d'emmener minipuce en ville, et dans ce cas le réseau souterrain parcourant le réseau ferroviaire de Paris restait la solution la plus plausible, labyrinthe trop peu reluisant pour que le chef des Radikors pense seulement à s'en servir comme résidence occasionnelle, mais parfait pour semer efficacement les gêneurs. Mais l'irascible extraterrestre pouvait également chercher à contacter Lokar, ne serait-ce que pour l'informer de la situation, et le seul lieu encore hors du contrôle du Redakaï se situait en Amérique du Sud, dans une forêt aux arbres si gigantesques, que le colosse en personne, peu sensible aux charmes de la nature, s'en sentait tout intimidé.

Un mouvement discret, accompagné d'un marmonnement absolument incompréhensible, l'informa que sa coéquipière émergeait à son tour des méandres brumeux d'un sommeil peu réparateur. S'étirant à son tour, ses bras manquant toucher son dos quand elle les baissa derrière elle, Zair chercha brièvement le colosse d'un regard circulaire, son corps crispé se relâchant en le voyant sagement assis près d'elle.

– Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle, enfilant les manches de sa veste à présent dépliée.

– Pas trop. Je réfléchissais à l'endroit où Zane et minipuce ont pu se rendre.

– Directement dans un hôtel, si mon frère a assez de jugeote pour ne pas s'épuiser inutilement, supposa sa vis-à-vis, usant du terme familial tabou entre les Radikors quand Zane se trouvait dans les parages. Ou pour préserver le gosse afin de pouvoir s'en servir par la suite.

Tekris ne répondit pas tout de suite, ravalant ses protestations. L'irascible ne voyait pas forcément minipuce comme d'un atout à exploiter pour l'équipe, avait-il faillit répliquer. Sauf que le colosse, aussi doué soit-il, ne se voilait guère autant la face c'était exactement le cas. Enfin, majoritairement. Sans se considérer doué pour décrypter les attitudes des uns et des autres, Tekris n'avait pourtant pas manqué les coups d'œil furtifs quand le gamin s'approchait trop près des monstres kaïru en plein combat, ou la manie, presque inconsciente, du vert de replacer distraitement une mèche folle ou deux échappées de la tignasse épaisse érable. L'utilité qu'il comptait presser jusqu'à la moelle jouait un rôle important dans le relatif apaisement entre les deux garçons, mais le colosse doutait que seul ce paramètre expliquait ces petites attentions, certes insignifiantes pour certains, néanmoins révélatrices en connaissant l'irascible extraterrestre.

Peut-être Zair suivit-elle un cheminement de pensée analogue, se dit-il en se servant de ses jambes pour se relever. Sinon, pourquoi arborerait-elle ce demi-sourire énigmatique en l'observant ?

– Quitte à poireauter dans cette boîte encore un peu, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour regarder si ce sac à dos contient de quoi nous rassasier ? proposa-t-il, désignant du menton l'objet.

– Je peux te dire exactement ce que contient cette panse dodue, rétorqua-t-elle, puisque c'est le mien.

– Comment ça, le tien ?!

– Le mien comme le dessin de serpent que j'ai mis une nuit entière à tracer sur la toile, expliqua-t-elle, tapotant l'avant de l'objet pour lui montrer l'image d'un reptile, gueule ouverte alors que son corps allongé s'allongeait selon d'étranges volutes peu naturelles, aux contours d'un noir presque marron avec le temps.

Impossible de ne pas reconnaître l'animal préféré de l'adolescente. Tout de même un peu déçu, alors que Zair fourrageait dans son sac à la recherche d'aliments capables de les sustenter, il n'osa guère avouer que de loin, il avait cru voir le _ranmpa_, une créature lupine de sa planète natale dotée d'une fausse fourrure épaisse neigeuse en réalité armure composée d'écailles incroyablement fines, et de six pattes précédant une queue mince assez grande pour fouetter son poitrail. Le symbole qu'après trois changements il avait choisi pour orner son bagage personnel. Quelle idée aussi, d'acheter des sacs identiques à cette exception près !

Une nuée de sueurs froides vint carrément courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, alors qu'il réalisait pleinement que son bagage se trouvait auprès de Zane. S'il venait, pour une raison ou une autre, à l'ouvrir pour en vérifier le contenu, l'irascible extraterrestre allait forcément tomber sur le livre de contes ayant bercé son enfance. Et s'il allait jusqu'à le feuilleter, il découvrirait, coincé entre deux pages, la première feuille séchée ramassé par le colosse suite à son arrivée sur Terre. Une feuille qu'il avait soi-disant jeté au loin, prétextant que c'était ridicule de s'attacher à un truc aussi bête. Zane allait forcément détester cette sensiblerie, le jugeant pitoyable peut-être ! S'il ne se fâchait pas pour avoir été trompé toutes ces années…

Sans réellement y penser, Tekris saisit les figues séchées que lui tendait Zair, ne remarquant pas son demi-sourire s'étirer davantage. Mâchant avec application les délicieux fruits, savourant leur goût sucré et granuleux à la fois, le colosse s'appliqua à ne pas avaler sa portion en quelques coups de crocs impatients. Ses traits se tordirent en une grimace boudeuse quand l'adolescente lui tendit, presque désolée, un bâtonnet de viande séchée, qu'il savait d'un goût exécrable, bien que très nourrissants. Mais puisqu'ils n'avaient pas lieux, il s'en empara, mordant dedans sans respirer pour atténuer les saveurs, avalant aussi vite qu'il l'avait attrapé. Sa coéquipière, tout aussi peu enchantée, fit tout aussi peu d'histoires, se plongeant dans de profondes pensées assombrissant ses traits fins d'une ombre indécise.

Une fois le repas achevé, ils rangèrent sans traîner ses reliefs, avalant une grande goulée d'eau tiède pour noyer le goût de la viande séchée, Zair chargeant son sac sur le dos sans un mot.

– J'ai réfléchis, pendant qu'on mangeait, commença-t-elle. Il faut juste que je vérifie un truc…

– Dis-moi que tu as trouvé un moyen de sortir d'ici ! marmonna le colosse.

Rester enfermé entre quatre murs, enfin au sein d'un champ de force, commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système, aussi sa politesse en prenait-elle un bon coup. Craignant un instant attiser une dispute alimentée par la frustration et l'échec, il retint un soupir de soulagement en constatant que l'adolescente n'en faisait pas grand-cas. Au contraire, s'agenouillant, elle palpa doucement le plancher, abandonnant rapidement son examen minutieux pour toquer franchement du poing contre le métal.

D'abord intrigué par son manège, Tekris comprit finalement où elle voulait en venir, reportant son attention sur le champ de force leur interdisant toute sortie. Le recoin de la pièce contre lequel celui-ci se trouvait adossé ressemblait bien trop à un mur porteur pour que Tekris s'aventure à tester sa solidité. Quant à la barrière en elle-même, le kaïru la constituant était présent en trop grande quantité pour pouvoir être manipulé par deux combattants encore novices en ce qui concernait leur énergie interne. Qui, de toute façon, ne leur servirait qu'à les enfoncer plus profondément encore dans ce piège. Par contre…

– Le sol n'est pas renforcé, comprit-il, approuvé par sa coéquipière.

– Je pense que c'est juste une base de pierre recouverte de métal, explicita-t-elle. Avec une bonne association de nos attaques, nous devrions pouvoir fabriquer un trou suffisant pour nous permettre de partir. Tu te sens prêt à envoyer une petite dose de kaïru directement sur la forteresse ?

– Si ça nous permet de filer d'ici, plutôt deux fois qu'une ! assura le colosse, sortant sur-le-champ son X-Reader de son étui, imité de sa coéquipière. Mais si le bruit ramène les Stax ?

– Nous serons déjà loin. Enfin, faut espérer en tout cas !

Tekris leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, Zair n'était pas faite pour rassurer qui que ce soit…

Attendant le signe de l'adolescente, le colosse invoqua son attaque favorite, parfaite pour la destruction.

– Pinces dévastatrices !

– Lance foudroyante ! fit Zair à son tour, soutenant l'attaque du garçon.

Pour un peu, Tekris en aurait souri d'amusement. Le choix ne l'étonnait absolument pas, l'adolescente affectionnant particulièrement ce X-Drives, quand elle n'utilisait pas le kaïru obscur cependant. Une lance de lumière vert d'eau apparue dans sa main, en même temps qu'un rocher se matérialisa dans les airs, arrivant à la taille de Tekris, décalé sur la gauche de l'extraterrestre. D'un geste souple que ne pouvait conférer qu'une habitude certaine, elle propulsa son arme sur la masse de pierre, la transformant en une pluie de gravats frappant le sol, au moment où les pinces de Tekris heurtaient celui-ci avec toute la férocité d'une attaque rouge. Ainsi associées, les attaques n'eurent aucun mal à se forer un passage vers l'étage inférieur, le roulement des morceaux de tôles et de granit résonnant en écho aux claquements de débris retombant en petits groupes quelques mètres plus bas. Du premier coup, songea Tekris, soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire de deuxième essai.

Alors que les deux adolescents achevait de lancer leurs attaques, le champ de force, ou peut-être le kaïru qui le composait, se jeta sur eux comme un tourbillon, entourant leur énergies d'un étau étroit en essayant de les garder à l'intérieur de la cage. Une poigne presque vivante, rappelant au colosse la façon dont la kaïru obscur, par moments, semblait doué d'une conscience primaire dirigée toute entière à la colonisation de son environnement. Pourtant, ce n'était pas exactement comme l'énergie obscure, il existait des ressemblances mais, pour manipuler régulièrement la création de Lokar, Tekris sentait que c'était plutôt une sorte d'imitation, dévouée à conserver en son sein les prisonniers tombés en elle. Cela s'accrochait à eux, tant et si bien que le colosse se demanda s'ils parviendraient à résister à cet assaut imprévu.

Bien trop conscient du trou béant, hurlant silencieusement le secours dont ils avaient grandement besoin, le colosse ne perdit pas de temps, enjambant les poutres désormais apparentes à sauce de l'explosion, se laissant tomber vers un ailleurs qui, il l'espérait, serait plus accueillant.

Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol, forcé de s'appuyer de sa main contre le mur pour ne pas s'écraser face contre terre. Étouffant un cri de douleur en mordant son poing, une tache rougeâtre formant une mince auréole sur le bandage ceignant son flanc blessé, Tekris dut inspirer profondément, plusieurs fois de suite, afin de contenir les pulsations douloureuses sourdant de sa blessure, se répandant par vagues successives le long de son corps. Heureusement, aussi étrange soit le comportement de ce kaïru, la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses forces diminua instantanément, une fois son attaque évanouie, et son X-Reader éteint prestement. Le message était clair : pas de X-Drives à proximité de ce truc !

Dans un bruit sourd, Zair chuta à son tour dans l'ouverture, retenant un gémissement douloureux. Titubant sur ses jambes, l'adolescente tomba à genoux, pressant ses bras contre son ventre alors qu'elle luttait contre une nausée virulente, son X-Reader lâché gisant à quelques pas d'elle.

De mauvais souvenirs revenant hanter le colosse, il s'empressa de récupérer l'appareil dans sa large main, s'avançant jusqu'à sa coéquipière pour lui poser sa paume sur l'épaule. Frissonnant au contact, Zair déglutit péniblement, inspirant profondément, s'efforçant de ramener sa respiration à un rythme acceptable.

– Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Tekris, inquiet de la voir réagir ainsi.

– Tu ne l'as pas senti ? souffla-t-elle, essuyant son front humide de son bras. Ce truc nous a attaqué !

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers le champ de force, au-dessus de leur tête. À l'exception des dégâts volontairement provoqués par les deux Radikors, aucune trace de ce qu'il venait de se passer subsistait, à présent que ses proies quittaient ses barreaux intangibles. Un observateur extérieur aurait même pu croire que l'étrange cellule s'était toujours parée de cette apparence fluctuante, le marron-violet désagréable de son énergie se tenant immobile, à peine présent tant il semblait fin.

– Ouaip, confirma-t-il, aidant son amie à se redresser, encore instable sur ses pieds. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'attraper, me saucissonner, et me garder entre ses griffes jusqu'à la fin des temps. Quitte à m'infliger une correction mémorable su je refusais, ajouta-t-il, se souvenant de la manière dont son énergie intérieure avait été prise pour cible.

Incrédule, Zair le dévisagea, s'écartant de lui alors qu'elle effectuait quelques pas, vérifiant que son équilibre revenait correctement.

– Arrête de tout dédramatiser ! C'était pire que ça ! protesta-t-elle, véhémente. Comme si… Comme si ce machin s'en prenait à la source de mon pouvoir, pour le garder près de lui ! La douleur, comment tu peux la supporter aussi facilement ? J'ai l'impression d'être griffée, et pourtant je n'ai aucune trace !

– Ça ne m'a pas fait tout à fait la même chose, expliqua Tekris, surpris des déclarations de l'adolescente. Bon, sauf pour la partie « reste ici, ce n'est pas une suggestion » !

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna à son tour Zair, le dévisageant d'un air soupçonneux. Tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir eu mal ! C'était insupportable !

– J'ai failli souffrir, c'est vrai, mais ça s'est calmé quand mon attaque s'est arrêtée.

Mal à l'aise, le colosse ne trouva quoi dire pour continuer sa phrase. De toute manière, Zair comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il peinait à formuler, ses pupilles de chat s'étrécissant encore jusqu'à devenir deux fentes, témoins de son incompréhension. Il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait guère la situation non plus…

– Peut-être es-tu plus fatiguée que moi, et ainsi tu t'es retrouvée plus vulnérable à l'assaut de ce truc ? hasarda-t-il finalement. Est-ce que tu continues à avoir mal maintenant ?

– Peut-être… admit-elle, peu convaincue, mais sans parvenir à trouver une autre explication. Non, non, j'ai juste, comment dire, comme une trace du contact avec cette barrière, mais ça va mieux. On… (elle jeta un dernier regard au scintillement faiblard du champ de force, avant de s'en détourner, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé) on ferait mieux de déguerpir. Le bruit risque d'attirer nos ennemis, et il faut sortir rejoindre Zane. Et le gamin, bien sûr, termina-t-elle, la même ombre ayant happé son visage, avant qu'ils ne s'extirpent de leur cage, marquant fugitivement ses traits.

Reprenant contenance, elle s'avança d'un pas décidé dans la pièce leur servant de sas d'atterrissage. Étrangement de taille moyenne, bien éloignée des plafonds vertigineux affectionnés par Lokar, elle se trouvait tout autant dépourvue de fenêtres et de luminosité que sa jumelle supérieure. Les caractéristiques de la forteresse, pourtant, se remarquaient aisément, ne manquant pas de rappeler au duo qu'il se trouvait encore dans ce qui devait être, à l'heure actuelle, le quartier général de Koz. Les murs métallisés et gravés de ligne pas plus larges que l'index de Zair, parés de l'aura provenant de nulle part et de partout, seule source permettant de se repérer un minimum en ces lieux, accentuait encore le dénuement total. Lorsque ses yeux se furent accoutumés à l'obscurité, alors qu'il emboîtait le pas de sa coéquipière silencieuse, Tekris remarqua qu'en réalité, deux meubles, enfoncés dans des recoins aux angles plus larges que les quatre-vingt dix degrés habituels, et ainsi dissimulés aux regards indiscrets, se tenaient du côté opposé de la sortie, dénuée de porte comme la majorité des couloirs régulièrement empruntés par les E-Teens, en omettant le pond transparent suspendu reliant les deux parties de la forteresse entre elles.

La curiosité, certes forte, ne fut guère suffisante pour héler Zair et lui demander de s'arrêter. Gravant autant de détails que possible dans sa mémoire, espérant avoir l'occasion de revenir et d'examiner plus attentivement l'endroit, le colosse rejoignit sa coéquipière, ayant atteint la moitié du couloir pendant qu'il se perdait dans sa photographie mentale, en quelques enjambées pressées.

La seconde pièce qu'ils traversèrent ressemblait en tous points à la précédente, n'était l'absence d'ameublement et quelques barres de fer, certaines à la pointe effilée, reposant en tas contre le sol, accompagnées de quelques objets apparemment sans liens, sauf qu'ils témoignaient d'une certaine ancienneté. Cependant, Tekris reconnut, dans le lot, plusieurs des reliques kaïru que les Radikors, obéissant à leur Maître qui exigeait de récolter toujours plus d'énergie, avaient apporté à Lokar. Le collier de perles de bois grossièrement taillées, par exemple, il se souvenait avoir du, pour le récupérer et échapper à Koz, sans le soutien des Stax à ce moment-là, sauter dans des rapides et plonger pour brouiller le prince.

Les salles s'enchaînèrent, sans qu'aucune fenêtre ou autre nouveauté ne vienne égayer leur exploration, par moments uniquement éclairée par la lumière de leurs X-Readers. Du moins ne croisaient-ils que des objets sans grand intérêt, un livre traitant des symboles présents dans la culture du kaïru, un drôle de signe représentant une sorte de pierre ovale dans un cercle stylisé, les restes d'une machine trois fois plus grande que Tekris abandonnée dans un coin, premier essai infructueux visiblement…

S'il en avait encore douté, le colosse devinait désormais qu'ils venaient d'échouer dans les « laboratoires » de Lokar. Tout comme il était désormais évident, au vu des reliques, désormais vides de kaïru aperçues plus tôt, apportées ces six derniers mois, que le Maître était retourné dans son repaire au moins en une occasion.

Enfin, ils entrèrent dans un énième couloir, s'élevant abruptement en un triangle isocèle suffisamment grand pour laisser passer dix chevaux de front à sa base, troquant sa pointe pour un sommet plat, semblant bien plus familier aux deux adolescents. Une porte, première véritable depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes de marche, barrait l'accès à une autre pièce néanmoins, les deux battants verticaux, construit pour épouser la forme des murs environnants, coulissèrent automatiquement à leur approche, sans émettre ne serait-ce qu'un chuintement feutré consécutif à leur ouverture.

Tekris ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement libérateur en franchissant le seuil de la salle, à l'effigie de Lokar, démesurée. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, elle était construite en forme de tube, le bleu-acier du plafond uniforme se prolongeant sur ses murs adjacents. Cependant, la monotonie se trouvait efficacement repoussée par de fines lignes d'un blanc autrefois éblouissant, mais désormais terni par l'inactivité, courant sur tout le pourtour de la pièce. Alors que les chevauchements gravés le long des couloirs de la forteresse ne semblaient régis par aucune règle précise, si ce n'était de les suivre jusqu'à leur extrémité, les stalactites artificiels de l'endroit contenaient un certain schéma répétitifs, descendant parfois au point de toucher l'opposé de leur point de départ, ou au contraire n'exposait leur formes que quelques mètres avant de s'achever abruptement. Tous se composaient de lignes rigoureusement droites à leur origine, parfois simples, parfois doublées en formant un parallélépipède, voir triplée ou quadruplée à l'affleurement du sol, avant d'obliquer selon un angle de cent-vingt degrés, puis de repartir en ligne droite, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à leur achèvement. Cependant cet assemblage de formes se trouvait encadré par deux pourtours, moulures métalliques contre le plafond et le sol composée de leurs consœurs plus épaisses, également blanches pour le premier, mais nimbée d'un rougeoiement ténu reflété par les lueurs du couloir pour la seconde. Il était encore possible de distinguer les jointures des plaques ayant servi à construire le cylindre, et Tekris savait qu'il manquait un objet, une sorte de gros bloc circulaire dont les parois se rapprochaient progressivement, monté sur un petit rebord de quelques centimètres aux parois diagonales.

Mais cela, comme beaucoup d'autres choses dans la forteresse, avait été récupéré par le Redakaï.

Les deux adolescents descendirent la marche, à mi-chemin de la pièce, menant au centre de la pièce, sur lequel se tenait une superposition de quatre cercles plus petits à chaque fois, s'achevant par un cinquième, plus haut que les autres, et muni des mêmes lignes blanches virant au gris.

S'ils n'étaient pas encore tiré d'affaire, au moins savaient-ils désormais où ils se trouvaient.

– C'est là que le Cube kaïru était conservé, c'est bien ça ? demanda Tekris, pointant le socle du pouce.

– Oui, répondit sobrement sa compagne. Enfermé dans une bulle, elle-même conservé dans un champ de force. Enfin, avant que les Hiverax ne décident de s'en emparer et de provoquer la chute de Lokar.

Le colosse ne put qu'adhérer silencieusement. Personne, à part Lokar sûrement, ne savait comment la troisième et dernière ancienne équipe de leur Maître était parvenue à briser les protections établies par l'homme en personne. Ni comment les trois frères de l'équipe, appelés les « triplés dégénérés » par Zane quand Lokar n'entendait pas, avaient osé passer outre l'interdiction de s'approcher de ces quartiers.

Remarque, conclut ironiquement le colosse, cela ne leur avait guère réussit. Leur châtiment, outre conduire les Radikors et le Redakaï à l'ensemble de la situation actuelle, ne leur amena qu'une seule chose.

La destruction. Pure et simple. Il faut dire que les Hiverax possédaient une particularité… mortelle, sur laquelle Lokar détenait tout pouvoir. À leur place, Tekris ne se serait pas risqué à le contrarier.

– Quand tu penses, reprit Zair en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, suivant les pensées de son coéquipier, que s'ils avaient gardé leurs mains dans leurs combinaisons, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…

– Sûr. Mais sans eux, nous n'aurions pas rencontré minipuce non plus.

– Est-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? questionna-t-elle, haussant un sourcil ironique.

– On verra, éluda-t-il, peu enclin à soutenir un débat dans lequel il ignorait l'avis véritable de l'adolescente. Je me disais, tu ne crois pas que Lokar aurait pu utiliser sa technique du champ de force du Cube, pour l'espèce de barrière, là-bas ?

Zair haussa les épaules, maussade.

– Ce serait bien que Lokar nous expose de temps en temps ses plans, soupira le colosse. Histoire de ne pas tomber dans les pièges tendus pour nos ennemis.

– Là tu rêves ! Regarde, l'année dernière, quand il a tenté de contaminer l'ensemble du kaïru de la planète en kaïru obscur, nous ne l'avons su qu'au moment où il déclenchait son dispositif.

– Pas faux. Maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à revenir sur nos pas, prendre à droite, et nous devrions retourner aux niveaux inférieurs de la forteresse. Et de là, trouver une sortie. Ou les Stax. Ou Koz.

Là encore, Zair se contenta de hausser les épaules, les yeux perdus dans le vague alors qu'elle observait les faibles pulsations des symboles parcourant les murs.

Étonné de son manque de réaction, sa coéquipière étant davantage de celles prenant les initiatives (ce qui convenait parfaitement au solide garçon, bien moins à l'aide dans le commandement que dans l'exécution des ordres), Tekris se tourna vers elle, scrutant son corps souple qui déjà s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Son pas se figea, avant que sa marche ne reprenne. À peine le temps d'un souffle, mais néanmoins présent.

– C'est à cause du champ de force bizarre, de ce qu'il a fait ? hasarda le colosse devant son silence.

– Tout va bien, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Je ne sens plus rien, vraiment, à part l'envie de m'en aller pour ne jamais revenir !

– Alors c'est à cause du soldat de Koz, Giacomo, pas vrai ?

Cette fois, l'adolescente vacilla, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son coéquipier revienne à la charge. Et certainement pas de cette manière. De toute façon, Tekris se savait fort peu doué pour la subtilité.

– Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire d'un type qui a aidé Koz à essayer de nous livrer au Redakaï ?!

– Je t'ai vu, quand il, eh bien, quand nous étions encore dans le gouffre. Que nous l'avons entendu.

Un silence, plus long que les précédents. La colère se disputait à l'hésitation sur le visage de la jeune femme, un combat intérieur dont l'issue pourrait bien pousser le colosse à numéroter ses abattis. Quoique, la sœur de Zane se montrait tout de même plus réfléchie que son illustre grand frère, se morigéna-t-il alors qu'il s'efforçait de garder une contenance, usant de sa plus belle poker face.

Dans un souffle, elle céda, braquant ses iris pâles sur l'irrégularité affleurant entre les plaques la plus proche, comme si elle détenait le pouvoir de la transpercer par la seule force de sa pensée.

– Tu crois que Zane l'a tué ? murmura-t-elle, presque trop bas pour que Tekris l'entende. (sans attendre, elle poursuivit, très vite, comme si elle craignait d'être interrompue) Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt.

Le colosse se tut, encore. Il voyait les rouages de la réflexion froncer les sourcils de sa camarade, savait qu'elle s'efforçait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, ses émotions, pour construire un propos cohérent.

– C'est ironique, ricana l'adolescente dans un sourire tenant davantage de la grimace. Je n'ai pas hésité à épauler Zane pour tenter d'éliminer les Stax, des adolescents. J'ai même lancé une attaque kaïru sur un gamin de huit ou neuf ans (1) sans aucune hésitation. Au pire, je me suis dit qu'il apprendrait la vie. Mais un type qui maintenait Zane, s'est évertué à nous pourchasser…

Elle trembla, frottant ses bras comme pour se réchauffer, elle qui n'avait jamais froid.

– Tekris, je ne veux plus être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix ténue, serrant immédiatement les mâchoires.

Il acquiesça, sa propre gorge nouée.

– Ce n'étaient que des gosses, continua-t-elle, évitant ostensiblement de regarder dans sa direction. Des gamins qui voulaient aider leur Maître. Par les démons infernaux, ils n'auraient pas du essayer de nous suivre ! Des novices du kaïru ! La première fois qu'ils se sont frottés à nous en voulant faire les malins, Zane s'est contenté de les enfermer dans une grotte (2), ils auraient du comprendre ! Et maintenant, Apecks et Balistar…

Elle s'arrêta, incapable de continuer. Ferma les yeux, laissant le colosse, luttant contre ses propres remords, passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Expirant lentement, l'adolescente réussit à retrouver un semblant de calme, glissant à son tour un soutien, jumeau de celui de Tekris, atour de sa taille.

Ouvrant doucement la bouche, peu habitué à s'exprimer sur ce qu'il ressent, le colosse débita ses propres mots d'un ton hésitant, heurté presque, alors qu'il laissait ses souvenirs ne former qu'un humus en décomposition sus-jacent, ne fouillant que sa partie émergée pour ne pas se laisser envahir.

Peut-être en faisait-il trop, à dire vrai, il ignorait complètement quelle serait sa réaction, s'il se laissait convaincre par le désir de lâcher tout ce qu'il pensait, là, sur-le-champ.

– Je sais… souffla-t-il. Ils ont voulu nous devancer en passant par les petits sentiers de montagnes.

Ses lèvres se scellèrent malgré lui ? Difficile de continuer, d'évoquer le réflexe des Radikors, utiliser une attaque kaïru pour effondrer le chemin sous leurs pas… sans prévoir que la corniche, bien trop friable, propagerait l'onde de choc le long de la paroi rocheuse, encore et encore, entraînant les deux garçons dans une chute infernale ne s'étant achevée le flanc du sommet dévalé.

Zair se tut également. Reprit, plus doucement :

– Quand je me suis engagée sur la voie du kaïru, c'était pour suivre Zane, attirée par ses assurances de pouvoir se défendre contre tout, une fois cette formidable énergie maîtrisée. Et en dépit de ses aspirations personnelles, il avait raison, et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Tant que le kaïru restait au centre de notre quête, au final, ce n'est pas très compliqué de passer outre les désagréments. Mais ça (elle engloba d'un large mouvement de la main les murs de la forteresse), ça dépasse le cadre de nos missions, ce n'est plus de la récolte de kaïru, ou de l'affrontement encadré contre les Stax.

Elle soupira lourdement, s'assurant que Tekris prêtait attention à ses paroles. Rarement le colosse avait-il autant écouté, sans comprendre exactement où elle venait en venir. Ni comment il pourrait bien réagir. Peu importait les doutes de ses coéquipiers, Zane n'accepterait certainement pas d'abandonner ses ambitions pour si peu. Ou pas tant qu'il n'éprouverait pas les mêmes.

Hélas, sa prudence face à Lokar, décidé à ne lui donner aucun motif de mécontentement pouvant lui porter préjudice tant il souhaitait profiter des privilèges d'une bonne position auprès de son Maître, n'aiderait sûrement pas à instiller l'hésitation dans l'esprit du chef des Radikors.

– Je veux acquérir de la force, et un statut respecté et mérité, continua Zair. Mais si cela me fait ressembler aux enfoirés qui ont rendu notre enfance en un cauchemar éveillé, est-ce que ça vaut la peine ?

Elle parut terriblement jeune, quand elle se tourna vers le colosse, achevant, plus bas encore :

– Jusqu'où nous sommes prêts à aller ? Et si nous ne sommes plus seulement une équipe de combattants kaïru servant notre Maître, qui sont les Radikors ?

1 : dans « La colère du Léviathan », Keyoush, un enfant ami des Stax rencontré durant une mission, tente de se jeter sur les Radikors pour se battre. Zair, le traitant de « petit inconscient », lui enverra un « éclat de kaïru », que se prendra Maya, s'interposant pour protéger le gamin.

2 : dans « Les nouveaux combattants », les Taïro, une équipe de novice, décide en pleine nuit, et sans autorisation, d'aller récupérer une relique kaïru. Tombant sur les Radikors, ils leur lancent un Défi kaïru, finissant enfermé dans une grotte.

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Si c'est le cas, ou si vous avez une question, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir !_

_Sur ce, bonne journée, ou soirée !_


End file.
